Odisea
by Rising Sloth
Summary: El Planeta del Tesoro, más, Fanfic de aventuras, más, One Piece. Parejas:ShanLu dudosa como pareja /MiZo/KiddLaw/SmoAce/MarAce.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: **One piece no me pertenece, asi como sus personajes, su autoría corresponde a Eichiro Oda.

**Adevertencia:** pues como advertencia advierto que puedo poner cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza. Nada como un fic de aventuras para hacer volar la imaginación en todos los sentidos.

**Parejas:** ShanksxLuffy (con sinceridad, actualmente no sé que hacer con esta pareja, puesto que es la principal, pero estoy pensando en dejarla como amor paternofilial, el tiempo dirá como acaban)/ MihawkxZoro/ KiddxLaw/ SmokerxAce/ MarcoxAce (viva los barcos enteritos de gays)

**Notas de la autora:** no lo pude evitar, vi la película del Planeta de Tesoro y mi mente empezó a divagar sobre una aventura por el espacio protagonizada por los personajes de One piece. En esquema la historia es la misma, por eso al principio puede que parezca todo igual, pero en poco veréis que me voy por mi propia tangente xD espero que le deis una oportunidad! y... ¡este fic esta dedicado a mi querida Kuromi-xan!

**Recordad:** pensamientos en _cursiva_

**Capitulo 1**

Hace mucho tiempo y no tanto, cuando los bucaneros surcaban libres el extenso e inmenso espacio, existió un pirata. Un pirata cuyo nombre fue escuchado hasta el ultimo rincón del universo, un pirata que hacía temblar a las estrellas, un pirata que pasó como un brillante cometa a través de la historia dejando tras de él una gran estela.

El nombre de este pirata era Gold Roger.

Sus mitos aún siguen siendo historias que contar en las posadas. Dicen que su imponente barco aparecía de la misma nada, que a cambio oro y joyas daba destrucción y miedo y que después... desaparecía del mismo modo del que venía.

Cuentan que al final de su vida, Roger, escondió sus botines en un planeta del que solo él sabía su situación. Ese planeta ha sido la ambición de muchos.

Imaginaos por un momento un planeta lleno de oro y joyas, las mayores riquezas que una mente sería incapaz de imaginar, ese es... el Planeta del Tesoro...

* * *

><p>-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!<p>

Sus gritos eran solo la anunciación que de había llegado a la euforia máxima. Adoraba cruzar el cielo en su tabla solar, dar piruetas hasta el punto de quedarse mareado, que el cielo y la tierra intercambiaran sus papeles, perder de vista el suelo con todo lo que había en él y sentir como alcanzaba el sol.

-¡Nunca me cansaré de esto!

Bajó en picado y antes de llegar al suelo derrapó con soltura creando tras de si un nube de polvo. Esquivaba las rocas una y otra vez, incluso una estuvo apunto de tragársela, pero hubiera pensado que era poco precio por su gran diversión.

Divisó a pocos metros una construcción de hierro, y al acercarse más descubrió que era un central con el paso restringido. Perfecto. Aceleró aún más el paso, no había nada mas excitante que un sitio lleno de obstáculos para pasar con su tabla solar, sobre todo si estaba prohibido.

Traspasó la valla que cortaba el paso haciéndola añicos y atravesó la central con la misma destreza que un gato, y lo que era más sorprendente, a una velocidad increíble.

Dejó atrás la central con gesto victorioso, aclamando a los cuatro vientos que era el mejor. Cinco segundos después deseo no haberlo proclamado.

* * *

><p>La acogedora posada llevaba un ritmo medianamente agitado, pero era normal, después de todo era hora de comer.<p>

-Entonces de postres son... dos membrillos de la casa y tarta de limonzana para el pequeñín ¿cierto?- tomaba nota un posadero moreno con pecas.- ¿quiere que le eche caramelo por encima?- le preguntó con una sonrisa al niño no humano que asentía entusiasmado.- enseguida lo tienen.- entró en la cocina- Sabo, aquí tienes más pedidos.- le dijo a su hermano que se encargaba de los fogones.

-Vale, ahí tienes los de antes, Ace.

El pecoso salió con varios platos cuyos algunos ingredientes mejor no saber.

-Aquí tiene doctor Usopp.- dijo pasándole el último plato a un hombre narigudo con el pelo negro rizado recogido en una coleta.

-Muchas gracias Ace.- dijo colocándose las gafas que le daban un aire mas intelectual del que ya tenia gracias a su ropa. Se puso la servilleta en el cuello mientras aspiraba con devoción el aroma que deprendía su plato.- mmm... que bien huele ¿Que tal tu hermano pequeño?

-ah, pues... esta bien.-respondió incómodo.

-¿En serio?-decía con aire de incredulidad.

-Si, en serio. Es verdad que ha pasado muy mala racha, o rachas, pero creo que ya está encontrando su camino.

La puerta de la posada se abrió bruscamente, eran dos guardas de policía, robots, que escoltaban a un chico moreno con cara aniñada, en la mejilla izquierda tenía una cicatriz.

-¡Luffy!- gritó alarmado su hermano mayor que fue hasta los agentes.

-Bueno...- dijo el doctor..- le habrá preguntado la dirección de su camino a los agentes.

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias por la vueltecita señores agentes.- decía el joven alegre pero a la vez sudando y silbando con disimulo.

-No mientas que no te sale- le regañó el mayor en posición jarra a lo que el pequeño se encogió avergonzado y bajó la cabeza con pena- ¿Que ha pasado agentes?

-Le hemos pillado volando en una zona de acceso restringido.

-¿Otra vez?

-Si, otra vez- asintió el agente.- el chico va sumando puntos para que lo lleven al correccional.

-Espere señor agente- se levantó el narigudo.- si me disculpa el niño...

-¿Es usted el padre de estos chicos?- le cortó.

-¿Yo? ¡Que va! Solo soy un amigo de la familia y...

-¡PUES MANTENGASE AL MARGEN!- le gritaron los dos agentes haciendo que el doctor retrocediera unos paso sobresaltado.

-Bueno, eso es todo.-dijo uno de ellos.- ya les llegará la multa.- y se fueron los dos dejando la posada completamente en silencio y con todas las miradas puesta en los hermanos y el narigudo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran observados por los clientes, estos volvieron a tomar atención a la comida que tenían por delante.

Luffy se puso a recoger los platos y vasos sucios de una mesa ya vacía esperando que su hermano estuviera tan enfadado que no quisiera hablar.

-Luffy- pero no hubo esa suerte- ¿en que demonios estas pensando? Lo que esos agentes han dicho no era por joder, si sigues así vas a acabar en un reformatorio.

-Ace, no había nadie -se excusaba- no había ningún peligro y ademas yo...

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Luffy? ¡Sabo y yo trabajamos todos los días como mulas para llevar el negocio adelante! ¡para que tengamos con que sobrevivir! y ya es suficiente duro sin tu ayuda para que..

-Para que un caso perdido os fastidie la vida.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¡Pero lo piensas!- dio un golpe en la mesa con la bandeja llena y salió por la puerta.

-¡Espera Luffy, no hemos terminado de hablar!- el portazo retumbó en toda la posada. El pecoso se llevó una mano a la frente, cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez.- ¿que puedo hacer con él?

* * *

><p>El chico de la cicatriz permanecía sentado al borde de un acantilado cerca de la posada. Con la espalda apoyada en una roca tiraba piedrecitas al vacío.<p>

Se sentía abatido. No tenia ninguna motivación en la vida, era como un fantasma condenado a vagar.

Miró hacia el cielo, en el resplandecía el puerto espacial que desde su posición parecía un cuarto de luna. A veces soñaba con surcar el espacio con su propia nave al mando de un tripulación, vivir aventuras... ese era su deseo.

Un ruido atronador le hizo levantarse de un golpe. Miro tras la roca, descubriendo que una nave se había estrellado contra el suelo.

-¡Joder!- corrió hacia ella lo mas rápido que pudo. Tenía toda la pinta de que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Fue directamente a compuerta de la nave y dio un sobresalto hacia atrás cuando esta se abrió sin previo aviso justo en el momento que el iba a forzarla.

-Cof, cof- tosió una figura a la vez que se desplomaba en el suelo. Luffy no supo exactamente que raza era puesto que tenia forma humana a pesar se su piel azulada, pero estaba claro de que era un anciano.-chico..- dijo con su voz asfixiada.- Cof, cof, corre, ayudame... están a punto de venir...

-¿Venir? ¿Quien?

-Rápido... ayudame...- dijo cogiendo un cofre con una mano y agarrándose con su otro brazo a los hombros del joven que con su buena voluntad lo condujo hacia la posada.- buen chico.. cof, cof ¿como te llamas?

-Luffy D. Mokey.-el hombre rió entre dientes.

-Yo Silver Rayleigh.

* * *

><p>Desde la ventana de la posada, el doctor narigudo miraba como la lluvia empapaba los alrededores hasta que el chico pecoso puso las cortinas que daban un paisaje virtual de un valle.<p>

-No te culpes Ace... criar a un niño delincu... un niño como Luffy no es tarea fácil. Más si tienes que hacerlo sin vuestros... padres.

-Pero la culpa si mía. Yo... yo me sentí como una autentica víctima en este asunto cuando Dragón se fue y nuestra madre murió.-el narigudo aún se sorprendía de que no quisiera tomar a Dragón como su propio padre.- Me encerré en mis mismo y no fui una buena influencia para él. Cuando ya me di cuenta de todo y quise rectificar Luffy se lo tomó como un traición...si lo hubiera echo bien desde el principio...-se dejó caer en la silla abatido.

-Tampoco eches todo sobre tus hombros.- le dijo su otro hermano.- en esto vamos a partes iguales y yo tampoco es que lo hiciera precisamente bien.

-Errar es humano,-dijo Usopp sorbiendo el té- pero en cuanto al dinero... podríais pedirle a tu abuelo.

-Ese viejo nos chantajea.-le informó enfadado el pecoso.- Para que nos ayude económicamente tenemos que alistarnos en la marina espacial.

-Tal y como están las cosas no lo veo tan mala idea.

-Meter a Luffy allí sería como meterle en una jaula,-afirmó Sabo.- y si uno de nosotros va solo acrecentaría los problemas.

-Entiendo...-suspiró.- también hay que entender que la marcha de vuestro padre no fue fácil. Ni para vosotros, ni para vuestro abuelo, ni para Luffy.

-Lo sé... pero... a veces me acuerdo de los buenos tiempos, de cuando apenas eramos unos niños y Luffy venía a casa con algún animalillo extraño rogando que nos lo quedásemos.-dijo con una sonrisa nostalgica.

La puerta se abrió de manera brusca acompañada por el sonido de un trueno. Luffy apareció tras ella con una especie de cosa viva cargando a sus espaldas.

El doctor soltó un grito de doncella en apuros.

-¡Luffy!-fueron sus dos hermanos hacia él.

-Ni se te ocurra decirnos que nos lo quedamos.- añadió Sabo.

-Está herido- el chico llevó al anciano extraterrestre dentro de la posada, a la luz los otros dos ya pudieron ver que no era un cosa. Raylight estaba medio ido y tosía mucho.- su nave se estrelló.

-Ya lo escucho..- balbuceaba el anciano.- ese maldito viene a por...-cayó al suelo junto con el cofre.

-Rápido Sabo. -le dijo Ace.- ayudame a llevarlo a una habitación.

-¡No! Él ya viene- el anciano sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. miró a Luffy.- chico.. cof, cof, traeme mi cofre.- se lo trajo sin pensar.- el ya viene... que no encuentre esto- dijo tecleando la contraseña en el cerrojo del cofre para que este se abriera. Sacó de él algo envuelto.-no debe... encontrar esto.

-¿Quien?-preguntó Luffy.

Rayleigh le cogió de la camisa con su zarpa y le dijo al oído ya que apenas le quedaba voz.

-El cyborg... ese maldito quiere el tesoro a toda costa... cof, cof, toma chico...-le dio aquel objeto envuelto.- guardalo... con tu propia vi...- el hombre calló inerte en el suelo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, los cuatro tenían el corazón encogido. Entonces, entre la lluvia que caía y y los truenos, sonó algo, era el ruido de un barco espacial.

Con rapidez, Sabo fue hasta la ventana y abriendo un poco la cortina virtual lo vio. Los piratas ya bajaban y se dirigían a la posada.

-¡Corred!- jaló los de brazo a sus hermano y el narigudo doctor no tardó mucho en seguirlos. Tras ellos ya se oían disparos, destrozos y risas de satisfacción.

Fueron hasta el segundo piso, bajo una de las ventanas se encontraba la pequeña nave del doctor.

Los dos hermanos mayores y el narigudo se prepararon para saltar, pero Luffy los tiró de un empujón, cayeron derechos y en nada la nave ya estaba arrancada y ellos huyendo.

Ace miró atrás, la posada se consumía en un mar de llamas, lo habían perdido todo. Resignado y triste bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, Sabo le frotó la espalda a modo de consuelo aunque su cara presentaba aun más amargura que la del pecoso.

Su hermano pequeño los miraba sin saber que hacer, nunca los había visto tan abatido. Apartó la vista con culpabilidad e impotencia. Mientras el doctor lanzaba maldiciones contra los piratas saqueadores se dio cuenta de que aún tenía ese objeto envuelto por el que aquel anciano había perdido la vida. Quitándole la tela que lo cubría descubrió un especie de esfera de bronce llena de marcas.

* * *

><p>Los tres hermanos estaban en la biblioteca de la casa del doctor. Sabo miraba taciturno por la ventana con los brazos cruzados y apoyado de lado en el cristal; Ace estaba tumbado en un sillón dejando el cogote y las rodillas sobre los brazos del asiento y mirando directamente al techo, al igual que su otro hermano el también estaba absorto en sus pensamientos; por último, Luffy vagabundeaba de un lado a otro echando una mirada cada dos pasos que daba a sus hermanos mayores.<p>

-Yo...- la voz le salio muy floja así que carraspeó.- yo, lo siento.

Sus dos hermanos mayores le miraron, Sabo sorprendido, y Ace le contesto con desgana.

-Tu eres tonto.-y volvió a su tesis sobre el techo.

-¿Encima de que me disculpo?

-Luffy- le llamó Sabo.- todos hacemos cosas por las que disculparnos, pero en este caso nadie a tenido la culpa.

-Pero yo...

-Tu solo ayudaste a un pobre anciano, no sabías nada, así que déjalo que ya nos las arreglaremos.

-Pero...

-Que te calles ya, tonto.-le dijo Ace esta vez sin esforzarse en levantar la cabeza.

-¡Deja de llamarme tonto!- le dio una patada al respaldo del sillón el cayó de frente aun con Ace encima.

-¡Ah!- grito el pecoso.

-¡Luffy!- le regañó Sabo en tono autoritario.- no hagas eso ¿no ves que el sillón no es nuestro?

-Yo estoy bien,-anuncio Ace con sarcasmo.- por si os interesa, digo yo.

Llamaron a la puerta y seguidamente entró una mujer rubia portando una bandeja con tres tazas de café.

-Veo que estáis mas animados- dijo con una sonrisa.- os he traído un poco de café ¿queréis azúcar?

-Muchas gracias Kaya.- dijo Ace volviendo a poner el sillón en su sitio.- estamos bien.

-Quiero que sepáis que podéis quedaros aquí el tiempo que queráis o necesitéis.- dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesa.

-No queremos molestar.- dijo el rubio.

-Y no lo hacéis.-sonrió con dulzura.

-i¡mposible! ¡Esto es imposible!- dijo entrando el profesor Usopp en la habitación claramente ofuscado.- esta esferita me trae de cabeza.- dijo poniéndola en la mesa de un golpe y cogiendo una de las tazas de café que sorbió rápidamente y después suspiró echando su ansiedad hacia afuera.

-¿No consigues averiguar nada, cariño?

-No.. -respondió con desanimo.- ni tan siquiera sé lo que es exactamente.

-Está claro que es algo muy valioso para que unos piratas se peleen por él- dijo Sabo.

-Pues a simple vista no lo parece.- intervino Ace.

-Es un autentico enigma.- siguió el profesor.- ademas esas marcas tan raras que tiene... esos círculos y lineas... creo que ni todos los científicos del mundo podrían averiguar...

¡CLIK!

-¿Que a sido eso?

-¡Waaaa! ¡La bola esta esta haciendo cosas raras!- gritaba Luffy con la esfera en la mano vibrando.

-¿Se puede saber que has hecho?- le preguntó su hermano con reproche.

-Darle a los botoncitos y girarla.

-¿¡Que!?

La esfera, aún vibrando empezó a emitir partículas verdosas y brillantes que volaron hasta el techo y se extendieron formando una semiesfera que rodeando a todas las personas de la habitación. Tras esto al rededor de ellos empezaron a formase planetas y estrellas.

-Es... es...-al narizotas no le salian las palabras.

-¡Es un mapa!- termino Sabo.

-¡Eso!-exclamó el doctor.- ¡eso es! Mirad, aquí estamos nosotros, el planeta de Goa ¡Aaah!- gritó sobresaltado al ver que todo empezaba a moverse al haber tocado el planeta.

El mapa les enseñó todo el universo guiándoles el camino con una estela, daba tantas vueltas que hasta quedaron un poco mareados, y entonces todo se detuvo en torno a un planeta con las mismas marcas de las esfera al que rodeaban dos anillo como si lo estuvieran marcando con una X.

-¿Y ese planeta?- se colocó el doctor bien las gafas.- esperad, no será...

-¡Es el planeta del tesoro! -gritó entusiasmado Luffy.

-No, puede ser- decía incrédulo el profesor- el tesoro de Gold Roger ¿sabéis que significa eso? ¡Ah!- gritó sobresaltado cuando de sopetón el mapa volvió a la esfera.

-Que solo se necesita un bote para llegar hasta allí.

-¡Luffy!- le regañó el pecoso.- que ni se te pase por la cabeza lo que se te esta pasando.

-Pero esa el la solución a nuestro problemas, Ace.

-¡Que solución ni que niño muerto!

-¿Has olivado lo que decían las historia?

-¡Eso eran! ¡Historias! ¡No eran realidad!

-¡Pero con ese dinero podríamos reconstruir la posada las veces que queramos!

-¡Sabo! Convéncele tu de que es ridículo.

-Ace tiene razón Luffy, no puede cruzar el espacio tu solo en un bote de remos.

-¿Lo ves Luffy?

-Por eso iré yo contigo.- dos miradas se pusieron encima del rubio: la primera de Luffy con infinita ilusión y la segunda la de Ace con infinita incredulidad.

-¿Tu también te has vuelto loco? ¡Doctor, diga usted algo, diga que están locos!

-Locos de atar, y dejadme deciros que como mucho aguantaríais vivos dos días.

-Por fin alguien con sentido común.

-Así que dejadme que yo financiare la expedición.

-¿¡Que!?-Ace cada vez creía menos lo que oía.

-¡Claro que si! ¡Yo me encargare de todo!-exclamó ilusionado.- Buscare un barco, una tripulación y por supuesto un capitán que nos lleve hasta allí como Dios manda y...

-Usopp.- le llamó su esposa entre asustada y preocupada.-¿piensas ir a un sitio tan peligroso?

-Kaya, esto es el destino, he estado esperando mi vida algo como esto y ahora hay algo que me dice "animo" y siento que no lo puedo dejar pasar, ya veras, volveré hecho un héroe de la arqueología y la expedición.

-Esta bien, pero ten mucho cuidado.

-No te preocupes Kaya, me llamaran el... ¡GRAN USOPP!-reía pletórico.

-Todos locos.- suspiro resignado Ace llevándose la palma de la mano a la cara.

-Ace..- le llamó su hermano pequeño- ya sé que no dejo de meter la pata una y otra vez, que no dejo de buscarte problemas y... que te he decepcionado. Pero esta es mi oportunidad de enderezar las cosas. Dejame intentarlo.

El pecoso miró preocupado a su hermano pequeño que ponía un gesto de arrepentimiento.

-Luffy.. no se trata de..

-Ace ¿podemos hablar un momento?- le cortó Sabo alejándole de Luffy para hablarle en confidencia.- Ace, sinceramente creo que debemos ir ¿Has visto lo ilusionado que está? Hasta le brillan los ojos es como cuando eramos pequeños. Hay remedios peores que fortalecer el carácter en el espacio.

-¿Me dices eso porque es lo correcto o porque quieres ir?

-Ambas, pero una cosa no quita la otra. Venga Ace, se que antes estabas muy despendolado y ahora lo intentas compensar siendo un aburrido pero en tu interior tu eres el que mas desea de ir de todos nosotros.- Ace la miró con el ceño fruncido.-sabes que es verdad.

El moreno resopló.

-Esta bien, vamos a buscar ese tesoro.

-¡Gracias, gracias!- gritaba Luffy con alegría lanzándose a los hombros de su hermano.-¡muchas gracias, Ace! ¡ya veras que bien nos lo vamos a pasar!

-¿Te has creído que esto son unas vacaciones?

-Ejem, ejem...¡Pues todo estupendo!- exclamó el profesor Usopp.- comenzaremos enseguida con los preparativos. Hermanos D. Monkey, pronto nos encaminaremos hacia el puerto espacial!- decía exaltado señalando el cuarto de luna que lucían en el cielo.

Luffy, con las palabras del profesor en mente y los ojos iluminado de felicidad miró el puerto espacial, su punto de salida y el símbolo de sus sueños. Ya no le parecía tan lejano.

**Continuara...**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

El puerto espacial. Aquella media luna era inmensa, alternando entre edificios altos y bajos, con calles una sobre otras, muelles y embarcaderos por doquier y gente de todas las galaxias. Pero sobre todo, lo que más le apasionaba al joven moreno de la cicatriz era ver naves ir y venir constantemente.

-¡por fin!- gritó Luffy saliendo del barco de pasajeros que les había llevado desde el planeta de Goa.-¡por fin estamos aquí!- daba vueltas sobre si mismo.

-mirale que contento está.- le dijo Sabo a Ace.- si hasta parece que se va a convertir en peonza.

-al menos ya sabemos que no se marea yendo en nave ¿y el profesor?

-¡Chicos!

-ahí esta.-le contestó en un tono de "esto no tiene remedio".

Los dos hermanos se giraron. El profesor se había colocado un extraño traje de entre buzo y astronauta de colo amarillo y blanco cuyo cuerpo era parecido a una pera.

¿Para que le servía ese traje? Sigue siendo una incógnita.

-gracias por esperame. Yo siempre he sido un buen amigo de la familia pero esta es una buena oportunidad para conocernos y estrechar lazos, y ya sabéis el dicho la confianza da... da asco, pero en este caso...

-¡daros prisa!

-¡tranquilo Luffy que no se van a ir sin nosotros! -le intentó tranquilizar el pecoso.

-Como ve profesor, la charla para luego por que si no a nuestro querido hermanito le va a dar un jamacuco de pura impaciencia.-le dijo Sabo dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro en señal de animo y poniéndose a seguir a sus hermanos que ya habían iniciado el camino dejando al intelectual de nariz prominente más solo que la una.

-¿donde esta nuestro barco, Ace?- preguntó el pequeño.

-pues no se exactamente, se que se llama Thousand Sunny, tendremos que preguntar.

-ya lo he hecho yo.- se le apareció Sabo por detrás poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- muelle dos a la derecha, no tiene perdida. Y... cuidado.

-¿cuidado?

-si porque la pera gigante diabólica nos persigue.

-Sabo por favor.

-jajajajaja.

-a Luffy le ha hecho gracia.

-Luffy se ríe por todo.

-mirad ese barco ¡que chulo!-señaló Luffy completamente ilusionado una nave con el mascarón de proa en forma de león.

-Hermanos D. Monkey.- dijo el profesor cuando les hubo alcanzado.- os presento a todo una orgullo entre las naves, el Thousand Sunny. Este nos llevara hasta el final de nuestro destino y.. ¡eh! ¡No me dejéis con la palabra en la boca!

Los tres hermanos seguidos por el profesor ya subían por el tablón que conectaba el suelo con la nave.

-que bonito es...-admiró el más joven de los hermanos al pisar el suelo del barco.

Había gran jolgorio y revuelo. La tripulación andaba de acá para allá preparando todo para zarpar siguiendo las ordenes de un hombre diferenciado de los demás por su uniforme compuesto por botas y pantalones negros, chaqueta blanca que le llagaba hasta la cadera y que ademas llevaba abierta mostrando un poco de su torso y un sombrero negro de tres puntas; destacando que era un oficial al cargo. Aquel oficial era robusto y bastante alto, por debajo del sombrero podían apreciarse cabellos grises.

-buenos días, capitán- saludó el profesor.- ¿todo en orden?

-buenos días, señor. Todo en orden, pero yo no soy el capitán.

-¿ah, no? ¿Y donde esta el capitán? me gustaría hablar con él de nuestra ruta.

El oficial lanzó la mirada al palo de mesana, donde una figura con otro uniforme saltó con elegancia de un lado de las velas al otro y con otro salto agarró una cuerda por la que bajó rodeando varias veces el mástil hasta llegar a cubierta colocándose al lado de su oficial y en frente de el profesor y los tres hermanos que miraban con la boca abierta.

Era otro hombre, más delgado y menos robusto que el otro, pero con el cuerpo bien formado; tenía el cabello negro igual que su perfilada barba y su pequeño bigote, y unos relucientes ojos amarillos. Iba vestido igual que su oficial pero la chaqueta era de color azul oscuro y le llegaba hasta la pantorrilla.

-señor Smoker, he revisado de arriba a abajo este lamentable barco y esta impecable, excelente trabajo.

-muchas gracias mi capitán.

-disculpe...-llamó la atención el profesor.

-el profesor Usopp, supongo. Encantado- le dio un apretón de mano en forma de saludo.- Soy Mihawk Yurakiur, el capitán que guiara la expedición.- le soltó la mano.- y este hombre será el segundo de a bordo. El teniente Smoker.

-un placer.- se reverenció.

-no si el placer es mio- se reverenció igualmente y un poco cohibido el profesor.- ejem... bueno, ahora déjenme presentares, a los hermanos D. Monkey: Ace, Sabo y por último Luffy, el más pequeño y... atención, Luffy fue el chico que encontró el ma..

-¡Profesor!- le calló el capitán agarrándole la mandíbula y cerrándole la boca. Echó una mirada de desconfianza alrededor para hacerle entender al narizotas que no estaban en sitio seguro para hablar.- vengan a mi despacho- le soltó y se puso en marcha seguido de su subordinado.

Los otros cuatro, un poco extrañados, caminaron detrás de ellos.

-¿que pasara?- preguntó Sabo a su hermano.

-no lo sé pero desde que hemos pisado el barco me siento observado.

-andando a lado del profesor no es extraño atrapar las miradas, Ace.

-ya...¡ey!- recibió un empujón por la espalda.

-lo siento.- se disculpó alguien por detrás.- estaba mirando para otro lado.

Ace volteó la cabeza. Aquel chico con el que se había topado, mas bien un hombre, era de piel morena, tenía los ojos negros, los labios gruesos y la cabeza medio rapada siendo unos cuantos mechones rubios de la parte superior del cráneo su único pelo dándole una aspecto de piña.

-no.. no importa.- el hombre asintió y se fue, seguramente a llevar a algún lugar la caja que portaba en un hombro.

-Ace, Sabo, no os retraséis.- le llamó el profesor.

-perdone, es que mi hermano a sido victima de un despiste.- señaló al rubio de la caja.

-ah, entiendo. Piloxianos, siempre con la cabeza en otra galaxia.- se volvió dando la espalda a los dos hermanos.

-¿piloxiano?- repitió Sabo.- si parece humano ¿no?

-¿y que es un piloxiano?

-ni idea.

* * *

><p>-profesor.- habló en tono severo el capitán Yurakiur cerrando la puerta de su despacho.- hablar sobre el mapa del tesoro delante de esta tripulación denota un nivel de ineptitud que raya la estupidez. Y se lo dijo con todos mis respetos.<p>

-¿con todos su respetos dice? Pero quien se cree...

-el mapa, por favor.- le interrumpió.

-¿que..?

-he dicho "el mapa, por favor".

El profesor le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria y de mosqueó y luego se dirigió a Luffy.

-hijo, dale el mapa, anda.

El chico a regañadientes le pasó la curiosa esfera que el hombre recogió al vuelvo.

-ahí lo tiene.

-fascinante,- observó el capitán- estos piratas no dejarán de sorprenderme con sus inventos- puso sus ojos amarillos de reojo en los tres muchachos y les dio la espalada para andar hacia el armario que estaba tras de si.- A partir de ahora, y esto va sobre todo por los más jóvenes, se referirán a mi como señor o capitán ¿está claro?- dijo guardando el mapa en una cofre dentro que había en el armario

-si señor.- respondieron los dos hermanos mayores.

-¿señor D. Monkey?

-...- Luffy recibió un codazo del pecoso para que contestara.- si, señor.

-estupendo.- y cerró el armario con llave.- caballeros, esto se mantendrá bajo llave mientras no se use e insisto, profesor, mantenga la boca cerrada.

-capitán, creo que...

-mire, se lo voy a decir de forma muy esquemática para que me entienda lo mejor posible.-le volvió a interrumpir sentándose tras su mesa de despacho.- no me importa la tripulación que haya contratado. Son... ¿como los he descrito, Smoker? Antes del café me salió algo bueno.

-un ridículo puñado de mentecatos pusilánimes que no diferencian un agujero negro de su propio trasero, señor.

-precioso, pura poesía.- se alabó a si mismo.

-¿pero se puede sabe que esta dici...?

-profesor, me encantaría charlar con usted pero tengo un barco que dirigir y usted un traje que pulir, que en mi opinión debería devolverlo al desguace, le resolverá mas problemas de los que cree y no dañara a la vista.-claramente le cerró la boca mientras dos de los hermanos D. intentaban aguantarse la risa.- Señor Smoker, acompáñelos a la cocina, el mas joven de los D. Monkey se encargara de ayudar a nuestro cocinero, el señor Akagami.

-¿que?- lanzó Luffy un queja en voz alta.- ¿la cocina? Pero...

-no quiero críos correteando por este barco y molestando, esto no es un crucero, y los mayores ya pueden dar gracias a que hayan superado la mayoría de edad, aun así no se quedaran rascándose el ombligo. Retírense.

* * *

><p>-¡menuda fiera de capitán!- se quejaba el profesor.- ¿para quien demonios se cree que esta trabajando?<p>

-¡era mi mapa! ¡yo lo encontré! ¡ se lo doy y me pone a fregar platos!

-referente a eso lo admiro -admitió Ace.- ha conseguido en segundos más que nosotros en años.

-muy cierto ¿ves como yo tenia razón en lo de este viaje?

-una autentica fiera, si señor ¿de que raza será?

-humana, profesor -le informo Smoker.

-pues no sabe cuanto me sorprende.

-ciertamente es sorprendente que alguien de vuestra raza destaque tanto en la marina espacial, eso lo convierte en alguien al que se le debe tener admiración.

-¿de "vuestra" raza?-preguntó Ace.- ¿acaso usted no es humano, teniente?

El oficial miró al pecoso y luego abrió un poco más su chaqueta mostrando así su torso. Parte de la superficie la piel era gris y daba aspecto de rugosa y dura, como la roca.

-soy de Onix, aunque la gente suele confundirme porque no tengo piel de piedra en la cara como la gran mayoría mis congéneres.

-vaya, en mi planeta los que parecía humanos eran humanos, pero estoy viendo en este barco hay muchos que aparentan serlo.

-siempre oí que el planeta de Goa se caracterizaba porque todo aquel que no fuera de raza humana era inconfundible con ella pero a pesar de mis viajes nunca lo he descubierto por mi mismo.

-pues... cuando quiera es invitado a nuestra posada para descubrirlo, una vez la restauremos, claro.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-sera un placer.

-ejem, ejem- tosió el narizotas.- siento interrumpir sus juegos florales, pero nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

-perdone profesor.-contestó Smoker devolviendo la manga a su forma original.- síganme.

Por detrás de él Sabo le decía a Ace.

-cada vez te arrepientes menos de venir, eh. Anda que no te gusta a ti un uniforme ¡ah!

-¿que pasa? ¡no me deis esos sustos!

-perdone profesor.- decía Ace sonriente con la cara roja.- es que a Sabo le ha caído algo en el pie.

Llegando a cubierta fueron a la subpuerta por la que se accedía a la cocina a través unas escaleras que bajaban. Se podría decir que el sitio era pequeño pero suficiente grande para acoger a la tripulación entera, llena de mesas rectangulares y bancos, la única luz que había era la que entraba por los agujeros cuadrangulares del techo.

Al final de la estancia se encontraba una pequeña cocina encajonada en un ábside con una olla de considerable tamaño calentándose en el centro. En esa pequeña cocina se podía ver una figura que trapicheaba con esto y aquello mientas silbaba alegre.

-Señor Akagami.

-oh, Señor Smoker ¿como usted por aquí en mi humilde cocina con estos huéspedes tan distinguidos? Si lo llego a saber me cambio de camisa, jajajaja- dijo alegre saliendo a donde le daba la luz del techo haciendo una teatral reverencia. Cuando Luffy lo vio sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Era un hombre de la misma constitución que el capitán, aunque imposible equivocarse por su aspecto desarreglado, su barba de varios días y su cabello rojo. Vestía con una blusa blanca semiabierta y arrugada, unos pantalones negros que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, un sombrero de paja a la espalada y atado al cuello y una delantal blanco.

Puede que solo con eso pareciera un tipo normal con un color de pelo raro ademas de tres cicatrices rasgándole la piel del ojo izquierdo, sin embargo su brazo izquierdo, su pierna derecha y su ojo izquierdo, todo mecánico, lo diferenciaban de un humano normal y corriente.

-_un cyborg..._- lo nombró por su nombre acordándose de las palabras del difunto Rayleight Silver.

-le presento al profesor Usopp, el patrocinador de este viaje- dijo el oficial.

-encantado profesor.- dijo el cyborg limpiándose las manos con un trapo.-lleva un traje bastante original.- examinó con el rayo X de su ojo izquierdo color oro.

-gra.. gracias señor.- respondió cohibido como si se sintiera desnudo.- le presento a los hermanos D. Monkey, y... este es Luffy.- puso al chico delante suya para que se presentar al cocinero.

-eh, Luffy ¿que tal?- le ofreció el pelirrojo la mano con mucha familiaridad pero con los dedos en forma de diferentes utensilios cortantes.- uy, disculpa – cerró el puño y se convirtieron en dedos metálicos.- así si.- se la volvió a ofrecer pero Luffy lo único que le dio fue una mirada de recelo.- ¡venga muchacho! No tengas miedo de este montón de chatarra!- se giró hacía su cocina y cambió sus dedos en diferentes utensilios con los que cortó ingredientes, cascó huevos, batió, calentó con un lanzallamas y lo echó todo a la olla, todo con gran agilidad.- es un poco difícil acostumbrarse a estos aparatejos pero cuando lo haces resultan muy útil- le puso un poco de sal y con un cucharon probó lo que el mismo había cocinado.- "perfesto"- lo sirvió en cuatro cuencos y se los dio a los tres hermanos y al profesor.- tengan, prueben mi famoso guiso de monzamui.

Las miradas pasaron de los platos al profesor esperando a cual era la reacción de este.

-_serán... me están utilizando de conejillo de indias_-pensó.- ains..- olió el cuenco, y no era desagradable y después sorbió- mm... pues no esta nada mal.

-claro que no, mi guiso no entra por los ojos pero le aseguro que que no hay nada mas bueno en millones de años luz. Es una antigua receta de familia.

-¿ah, si? ...¡ah!- gritó al ver un ojo en medio de su plato.

-jajajaja, mire por donde ahí va un trozo de mi familia.- reía limpiándose sus lagrimas con su mano de carne.- oiga ¿no se lo abra creído?- recogió el ojo y se lo comió.- mm... delicioso.

-ey, Ace ¿que es eso de ahí?- le preguntó Sabo.

-¿el que? Yo no veo na... ¡ah! me has echado tu guiso en el mio!

-jajaja, que hermanos tan divertidos. Anda pequeño- animó a Luffy revolviendole el pelo.- se mas valiente que tu dos hermanos y pruebalo, a ver si te gusta.

Llegaron a la cocina los drenados sonidos de una campana.

-estamos apunto de zarpar.- avisó Smoker.- ¿quieren ver le lanzamiento?

-¿para que?- preguntó el profesor haciéndose el interesante.- ni que fuéramos a ver núcleos galácticos superluminales.- viendo que los dos mayores de los hermanos se iban para fuera como si tuvieran vergüenza y Smoker ponía cara de decirle "usted es tonto o mastica leche" supo que había metido la pata.- voy con usted.- dijo finalmente intentando recobrar un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba ese día.

Luffy intentó seguirlos pero el oficial le impidió el paso con la mano.

-el joven D. Monkey se quedara aquí, a su cargo Señor Akagami.

El pelirrojo que en ese momento probaba una cucharada de su propio guiso lo escupió y tosió varias veces pues se la había ido por el otro lado de la sorpresa.

-disculpeme señor pero...

-no hay peros que valgan, son ordenes directas del capitán. Mantenga siempre ocupado al nuevo grumete.

Muchacho y cyborg lanzaron a sus quejas a las vez sin que se entendiera nada coherente pero el teniente ya había salido de la cocina. Ambos suspiraron y se miraron.

-así que el capitán te a puesto a mi cargo ¿eh? Bueno- se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose otra vez a cocinar.- ¿que le vamos hacer? Un humilde cyborg no es quien para cuestionar al capitán.

-ya...- el joven ojeó la estancia.- ¡oh! Un barril de limonzanas.

-veo que tienes hambre, coge un par pero no más que nos tiene que durar para el resto del viaje.

-vale..- dijo tragándose ya su tercera limonzana.- oye.. ¿tu eres un cyborg de verdad?-dijo sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

-jaja, eres muy gracioso chico, estos automails no son de plástico ¿sabes?

-es que... en mi planeta... en Goa. Conocí a un tipo que... que... que buscaba a un cyborg, si, eso.

-vaya, toda una casualidad.

-creo que se llamaba... Silver. Rayleigth Silver.

-¿Silver? mm...- puso sus dedo corazón e indice en la frente y cara de intentar recordar.- mm... no.-se encogió de hombros-no chico, no me suena. Tal vez sea otro cyborg, si te fijas en este puerto hay infinidad de ellos.- dijo sonriente.

-ah...-_pues será otro cyborg_.

Fuera de la cocina se escuchó un silbato y al teniente Smoker gritar "preparados para el lanzamiento".

-ala, puedes ir chico.- le empujó suavemente animándole a ir.- te va a gustar, después te espera mucho trabajo.

-de acuerdo.

-pásaselo bien.- le despidió amistosamente. Cuando Luffy se hubo ido cambió su simpática cara por una mucho mas seria.- _chico, deberías aprender a no enterarte de asuntillos que no te interesan._

* * *

><p>-bien Smoker.- dijo Yurakiur a su teniente en la popa al lado del timón.- ¿preparado para elevar este cascaron?<p>

-sera un placer capitán... ¡atención!- gritó a la tripulación.- ¡todos a sus puestos!

Los tripulantes, a la vez que Luffy salía a cubierta ya se pusieron en marcha.

-¡desplieguen las velas!

Las velas se abrieron como un abanico y comenzaron a acumular energía solar la cual iba directamente a la sala de maquinas. Mientras tanto el barco comenzó a elevarse y el mas joven se los D. Monkey miraba entusiasmado como el suelo del puerto espacial se iba alejando.

Separados lo suficiente del puerto la gravedad empezó a desaparecer y los cuerpos a elevarse.

-¡conecten la gravedad artificial!- ordenó el capitán Mihawk, a los dos segundos sus pies volvieron al suelo del barco excepto los del profesor Usopp que calló de cabeza.- ¡rápido! ¡Sur suroeste! ¡Dirección uno, uno, cero!- le indicó al timonel que acató enseguida. Ya tenían el inmenso espacio de frente.- Señor Smoker, a toda velocidad.

-si, mi capitán. -desde su posición habló por un interfono que se conectaba directamente con la sala de maquinas.- ¡arriba con el barco!

El encargado del a sala de maquinas, al oír esto y ver que las velas solares ya había llevado suficiente energía, empujó la palanca que accionaba los cohetes de despegue, estos oyendo la llamada hicieron un sonoro ruido de aviso.

-profesor.- dijo el capitán.- le aconsejo que se agarrarse bien.

El narizotas solo escondió su cara de burlas enfurruñado. El barco despegó y el intelectual acabó estampado en una pared, suerte que tenía su pintoresco traje, pero estaba claro que no lo podría volver a utilizar por culpa del golpe que se dio. Aun así no fue le único que salió despegado.

-¡perdóneme!- se disculpaba el pecoso reverenciándose.- no sabe cuanto lo siento teniente Smoker.

-no importa.- dijo incorporándose.- pero agárrese bien la próxima vez.

-esta bien.- con vergüenza y la cara roja volvió a donde estaba su hermano que intentaba aguantarse la risa.- y tu para ya. Que sé que ha sido culpa tuya.

Mientas tanto Luffy admiraba en la escala del barco como se sumergían en el espacio acompañados por una bandada de rayas espaciales y se encaminaban a su aventura. Su cara no podía expresar mas felicidad.

-esto es increíble. Incluso puedo respirar la libertad.- nunca se había sentido con tan lleno energía, ya estaba seguro, si no se hubiera enrolado en ese barco habría sido el mayor error de su vida.

Adentrándose más el barco en el universo fue rodeado por un banco de seres enormes con apariencia de peces y un color azul muy vivo con la barriga blanca.

-oh dios mio!- exclamó el profesor.- ¡orcas galácticas interestelares!- se acercó lo mas que pudo a una de ellas para hacerle una foto.

-profesor.- le volvió a avisar el capitán.- apártese de ahí.- pero fue demasiado tarde pues del orificio superior de la orca salió una extraña mucosidad que empapó entero al intelectual.- lo que hay que aguantar.- se masajeó la sien.

-¡ah! ¡Capitán!-le saludó el cocinero pelirrojo desde cubierta que se había colocado el sobrero de paja en la cabeza y una capa negra sobre los hombros.- Que buen día para navegar ¿no le parece?- se reverenció quitándose educademente el sombrero.- y usted si me lo permite esta tan elegante como un balandro con velas nuevas y pintura fresca.

-guarde sus halagos para las pelandruscas del puerto Akagami.

-esta hiriendo mis sentimientos, capitán- hizo un puchero.- yo me limito a hablar con el corazón.

El moreno resopló.

-oiga.. por cierto. Ese chico que veo holgazanear por la escala y que su hermano mayor le ruega que se baje no vaya a ser que se mate... ¿no es su grumete?

-ups, jeje. Discúlpeme capitán, un pequeño error que pienso corregir ahora mismo.

* * *

><p>-¡Luffy! Te digo que te bajes ya de ahí ¡Te vas a caer!<p>

-¡vamos Ace! -saltaba sobre la cuerda- ¡si esto es segurisimo!

-¡eso no lo niego! ¡el que no es seguro eres tu! ¡que no eres un mono!

-bueno... según nuestro apellido si.- decía Sabo comiéndose una limonzana con los brazos cruzados apoyándose en el filo del barco de manera despreocupada.

-tu no ayudes que es malo.

-dejadme a mi.- dijo el pelirrojo que se había acercado a la escena.

-lo ves Ace, nada de que preocuparse. Venga, vámonos.- le empujó para que se fueran.

-pero..

-vámonos.- y se fueron.

El pelirrojo los miró divertido y después levantó la vista hacia el pequeño.

-eh chico. Tengo dos amigos que quieren conocerte.

-¿así?- preguntó ilusionado.

-si -asintió con la cabeza.-¡Venga! Saluda a la señora fregona y al señor cubo! Jajaja.- se los lanzó de forma que casi el chico se cae del barco pero en lugar de eso se dejó caer con desanimo a la cuerda de la escala.

-yupi..- dijo con sarcasmo.

Y sin mas rechistar se puso con la tarea encomendada y cuando llevaba un buen rato...

-¡estoy harto! ¡que limpie otro! -resopló y siguió limpiando mucho mas rápido.- ¡ah!- soltó la exclamación de su boca al sentir un empujón por detrás que esta vez si que casi se cae del barco.

-cuidado por donde vas idiota!- le dijo amenazante un tipo jorobado, enorme y gris con cuatro brazos, que llevaba una mascara y un cinturón de lucha libre y se podía ver que tenía una larga melena rizada color negro.

Luffy miro mas que extrañado como aquel tipo se iba por su lado, cosa que le hizo darse cuenta de que un grupo de dos personas sospechosas: una mujer que de lo fea que era se podría decir que su madre no la parió con muchas ganas, aparte de que tenía cola de alguna especie de lagarto, y un tipo que parecía un payaso.

El chico de la cicatriz fingió seguir fregando mientras intentaba agudizar el oído pero no pasó desapercibido para la pareja.

-¿tu que miras bicho raro?- le dijo el de aspecto de payaso que tras lanzar su pregunta se le desprendió la cabeza cayendo esta al suelo.

-si, es rarito el niño.- corroboro la mujer.

Y cuando Luffy aun estaba flipando por la cabeza del payaso sintió que alguien estaba detrás.

-los grumetes deben meterse en sus propios asuntos.- Luffy se giró, era un hombre más alto que él, musculoso, con lo ojos y el pelo punzante de color rojo. Llevaba unos pantalones amarillos y unas botas, gabardina abierta y una cinta en la frente de color negro.

Aquel hombre intimidaba, no lo iba a negar, pero ya en ocasiones había visto tipos mas intimidantes en la posada.

- yo estaba limpiando, así que eres tu el que se mete en mis asuntos, ojos en sarmorejo.

El hombre gruñó y trasformando una de sus manos en pinzas de cangrejo agarró a Luffy por el cuello estampandole en el mástil.

-la imprudencia se paga mas caro de lo que crees niñato.

En un parpadeo la escena estaba rodeada por miembros de la tripulación, pero nadie que le pudiera ayudar, más bien al contrario. Todos apoyaban al de las manos de pinzas para que le diera una paliza, y este avivándose con los ánimos sonrió sádicamente y trasformó su otra mano en pinza la cual levantó para ensartar a Luffy justo en la cara.

El joven cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó. Al volver a abrir los ojos encontró al cyborg que agarraba con su brazo de metal la pinza del de los ojos rojos mientas se comía una limonzana.

-Señor Kidd... ¿sabe usted que pasa cuando se estrujan las limonzanas.. ASÍ?

-¡ah!- gritó Kidd al sentir como su brazo se retorcía con brutalidad.

El cuerpo de Luffy estaba libre de nuevo pero aún era pronto para aliviarse pues había gran revuelo y no sabía como por donde iba la cosa.

-¿que pasa aquí?- preguntó la voz autoritaria del oficial Smoker, lo que bastó para que todos los presentes se pusieran firmes.- ya conocen las normas, nada de peleas en este barco.-hizo una pausa mirando a los ojos de cada tripulante.- el que vuelva a quebrantarlas pasara el resto del viaje en el calabozo.- se puso enfrente al hombre de las manos de pinza.- ¿hablo claro, Eustass Kidd?

El pelirrojo le miraba con rabia y odio, como si quisiera matarle, incluso puede que lo hubiera echo puesto que tenia sus pinzas preparadas, pero el luminoso láser rojo de Akagami junto con una mirada autoritaria le hizo una señal. Aún muriéndose de rabia y aprentando lo dientes contestó:

-transparente.

Dicho esto el teniente se marchó y la zona quedó despejada.

-¡bien echo señor Smoker!- decía sonriente Akagami haciendo el saludo militar.- la disciplina es la felicidad de un barco, señor. Jajajaja.- con todo despejado se puso severo y agarró la fregona que por causas del destino el joven tuvo que desprenderse de ella.- chico, creo recordar que te puse una tarea.

-y la estaba haciendo hasta que le bicho ese...

-¡no me vengas con monsergas! chico... quiero que dejes la cubierta como los chorros del oro y hay de ti como vuelva y no lo hayas echo.- tras eso se fue con su capa ondeando el viento.

* * *

><p>El en comedor, con su típica poca luz, se encontraba lleno de gente que consumaban la estancia con sus murmullos. Todo quedó en silencio cuando el cyborg pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia.<p>

-¿estamos todos?- preguntó con amabilidad.

-disculpe, falto yo.- dijo un chico detrás suya, era de piel morena, lucia orejas y un cabello corto negro. Por encima de las cejas tenía una especie de perlas pequeñas oscuras, una grande en cada mano, una hilera de pequeñas que recorría una cada brazo hasta llegar a la nuca y aunque no se le vía todas también tenía una hilera de esas pequeñas perlas siguiendo la columna vertebral. Vestía con una camiseta negra de tirantes que le quedaba bastante ancha y unos pantalones también negros sujetos a su cintura por un fajín rojo.

-ah, Law, pasa, pasa.- le invitó el cyborg y el chico se sentó sobre un mesa puesto que los bancos estaba ocupados.- bien.. caballeros, espero que no os importe si hablo claro pero...- alzo su mano mecánica la cual cambió a sable.- ¡os habéis vuelto todos locos de atar o que os pasa!- gritó dando salbazo el cual uno casi le da al recién nombrado Law que se tumbo en la mesa al esquivarlo.-¡me costó la vida que nos contrataran como un tripulación respetable! ¿queréis estropearlo todo amotinándoos antes de tiempo? -dijo mirando sobre todo a Eustass.

-el chico estaba husmeando.

-querido Eustass, mejor.. callate y ciñete al plan. En cuanto al chico.- habló para todos.- no os preocupéis más por él que yo me encargaré de que tenga la cabeza ocupada ¿entendido? Bien, pues eso es todo.- salió de la cocina dejando claro que que se levantaba la sesión.

-vaya, vaya Eustass.- dijo Law acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado.- Como siempre tienes un don para colmar la ira de la gente.

-Este estilo maquiavélico no va conmigo. A mi manera sería mas rápido.

-A tu manera sería un suicidio. Deja a Shanks, él siempre sabe lo que se hace.

-¿y no lo estoy haciendo?- rugió.- pero una cosa si te aseguro y es que en cuanto acabe toda esta farsa de los buenos marineros pienso acabar con ese maldito teniente y con esa mierda de crío.

* * *

><p>La popa y cubierta estaban limpias, mientras sus músculos más que agarrotados, y aún le quedaba la proa entera. Había tenido un día duro y no dejaba de pensar en el momento en que se dejaría caer sobre la cama.<p>

-afuu... estoy molido.

-doy gracias por estos milagros.- apareció Akagami con su atuendo de cocinero portando una olla con las dos manos.- llevas aquí una hora y la cubierta sigue de una pieza.- tiró las sobras por la borda.

-esto... Akagami.

-dime.

-es por lo que hiciste antes... gracias.- le sonrió tímidamente. El pelirrojo suspiró.

-¿no te enseñó tu padre a mirar un poco con quien te la juegas?- le preguntó en tono suave. Luffy le apartó la mirada con tristeza.- oh, tu padre no es de los que enseñan cosas.

-la verdad es que no es que le recuerde mucho. Es como si no lo tuviera.

-vaya, lo siento.

-¡bah! No importa, si me va estupendamente.- sonrió nuevamente.

-si, seguro.- dijo con ironía.- como antes como el amiguito de las pinzas... ¡bien!-juntó las manos.- ¡decidido! Ya que nuestro vivaracho, alegre, chistoso y simpático capitán te ha puesto bajo mi tutela voy a encargarme de meterte en esa mollera unas cuantas destreza para que no te metas en líos pequeñín- dijo revolviendole el pelo.

-¿que?

-en lo venidero no pienso perderte de vista. Nada de dormir, comer o rascarte el culo sin que yo te lo ordene.

-¿pero de que hablas?¡no quiero que me hagas ninguno favor!

-¿favor? Jajajaj, sigues siendo muy gracioso pequeñin,-le revolvió le pelo. -tanto que me vas a matar de risa.

-no soy "pequenín", ni criajo, ni chico. Me llamo Luffy.

-con que Luffy eh... esta bien, "Luffy". -le ofreció la mano.- yo soy Shanks.- le chico le miró la mano dubitativo.- venga, si vamos a estar pegados como lapas al menos tendremos que habernos presentado como personas civilizadas.

-mm...- el chico, un poco dudoso, acercó su mano y finalmente terminaron el apretón.

-¡whoaaaa!

-¡aaaaah!

-jajajaja, que tonto eres chico, pero mira como te asustas por nada.

-¡cabronazo! No me he asustado me has sobresaltado!

-jajajajaj!

Y así, para bien o para mal, comenzó un viaje que lo embarcaría al a mayor aventura de su vida en todos los sentidos.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

La travesía acababa de empezar y eran pocos los días que habían navegado. Se daba por hecho que hasta llegar a su lejano destino tendrían que pasar por muchos peligros y obstáculos, pero por ahora el único inconveniente que habían tenido que atravesar era una gran bruma verde que salía de un enorme planeta de raras características.

La bruma verde no era nociva pero en ella se ocultaban ciertos pequeños seres con un nombre muy peculiar.

-malditas lapas verdes.- se quejaba Luffy, y no para menos, puesto que el capitán le había encargado que arrancara todas aquellas lapas que se habían incrustado en la parte inferior del barco; por lo que de esa manera ahora se encontraba sobre un andamio colgado desde la cubierta poniendo a cada instante una clara cara de esfuerzo.

-vamos chico, con mas ánimo.-le dijo Shanks completamente tumbado sobre la tabla dándose un buen baño de rayos uva provenientes de sol que andaba cerca, excepto en la cara pues la llevaba cubierta por su sombrero.- que a este paso no llegas a la hora de comer.

-si tu me ayudaras...

-si yo te ayudara el casco del barco ya estaría como una patena- hizo un pausa.- pero no lo voy hacer.-el chico resopló.- no desperdicies aire que se te va la energía.- se rascó a barriga.

-si no me queda...- hizo un puchero.- tengo mucha hambre...

-pues como no te comas las lapas..-se levantó un poco el sombrero con el pulgar mostrando su ojo humano.- ¡eh! ¡que no lo he dicho en serió!

-¡puaj! Que asco ¡puaj! ¡puaj!

-en serio, chico, no se en que estabas pensando.

-¡que me llamo Luffy! ¡puaj!

-¿tan malas están? "Luffy puaj"

-vomitivas. Y es Luffy.

-¿así?... mm... creo que esta la cogeré para el almuerzo de hoy.

-¡nooo!

-¿que mas te da si tu no vas a terminar antes del almuerzo?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el despacho el capitán, Mihawk discutía con su teniente y con el doctor el camino a tomar.<p>

-...entonces navegaremos por la ruta del Cinturón de Asteroides y...

-¡un momento! -se quejó el narizotas.- ¿el Cinturón de Asteroides? ¿es que quiere matarnos? ¿no ha oído...?

-lo he oído todo respecto a ese cinturón, profesor. No hay ningún peligro, esta ruta es poco habitada por las supersticiones pero no significa que no sea segura.

-pero...

-ademas la ruta no nos llevara atravesando el Cinturón sino que navegaremos cerca de él.

-a mi me parece una insensatez.

-es lo mejor si quiere llegar al tesoro antes de que le salgan canas, profesor. Piense en esto como una forma de susperar sus miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Porqué piensa usted que es miedo? Lo que me ocurre es que tengo una grave enfermedad llamada "si voy por el Cinturón de Asteroides me muero"

-Me arriesgaré.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, en la cubierta, un hombre rubio con los codos apoyados en la barandilla, pelaba un trozo te madera con un cuchillo y los restos volaban fuera del barco perdiéndose en el universo.<p>

-¿que tal, Marco?- le saludó Law antes de apoyarse de espaldas a la barandilla.- ¿Matando el tiempo de alguna manera?

-¿Me sugieres algo mejor que hacer? -sonrió-. Ni tan siquiera podemos beber.

-Yo eso lo llevo peor de lo que pensaba que lo llevaría.- se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-oye Marco ¿porque te apuntaste a este viaje? Tu no eres avaricioso, ni te gusta ir de teatrero.

-Quiero dejar la piratería. Me canso de esta vida. Pero para cambiarla necesito dinero, así que este será mi ultimo trabajo.

-Debo decir que no me esperaba esa respuesta de ti.

-Tú piensas huir con Eustass ¿verdad?

El moreno puso el semblante serio.

-"Huir" no sería la palabra exacta. Asentarnos muy lejos estaría mejor.

-bueno, lo conseguiréis si se calma un poco.

-Eso si que es difícil- dijo un algo molesto.- a él menos que a ti le gusta este fingir y se enrabieta mucho con todo esto. Pocas veces le he visto yo tanta ansias de matar.

-Tú lo tienes peor que él. No sé ni como consigues que se calme.

-Con maña-sonrió.

-No hacía falta que me contaras tus intimidades.- le dijo con una gota de sudor resbalándose por la frente.

-Eh, has empezado tú- se alzó de hombros con suficiencia. De repente cambió a seria al topar su mirada con algo que estaba tras Marco.

-¿que te pasa? ¿tengo monos en la cara?

-mas bien detrás. Oye, mejor hablamos después, no me gusta que me miren mientras converso.- dijo separándose de la barandilla y abandonado a su compañero.

Marco, sin entender nada, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Subiendo las escaleras hacía la popa se encontraban dos de los tres hermanos, concretamente los dos mas mayores, que eran amigos del profesor aquel que había organizado el viaje.

Ambos cuchicheaban mirándole. No es que la situación no le hiciese mucha gracia, pero él no era como Eustass, ni tampoco la cosa era para formar un numero. Ademas de eso, en ese mismo momento, no consideraba que estuviera haciendo nada malo.

Pensando en ello y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo siguió arrancándole la piel a ese pobre e inocente trozo de madera.

Momentos antes de que esto ocurriera Ace estaba tranquilamente en la popa observando la estela de los propulsores y como a su paso dejaban las estrellas atrás.

No habían pasado muchas cosas desde el desembarque, pero tener esa vista ya lo convertía en un viaje que merecía la pena.

-Ace.

-ah, Sabo. Hola.

-¿que?- le dio un codazo.- luciéndote en popa de rompecorazones.

-¿en?- su hermano señaló disimuladamente con la cabeza hacía atrás, y disimuladamente el pecoso miró hacia atrás, encontrándose con la pared.- Sabo ¿a que estas...?

-arriba.

Entonces levantó un poco mas la mirada topándose con la ventana que daba al despacho del capitán, donde se podía ver perfectamente la espalda del teniente Smoker.

-Le he pillado, hace un momento no te quitaba ojo de encima.

El moreno se puso mas rojo que un tomate.

-¿pero que dices? ¿eso es imposible?

-pues pareces contento con la idea.

-¡no! ¡y para ya de chincharme con eso!- dijo abandonado las escena y dirigiéndose a cubierta.

-vamos Ace, no te enfades por eso.- le siguió su hermano.

El pecoso hizo caso omiso mientras su hermano seguía hablándole hasta que se paró en seco justo delante de la escalera que daba a cubierta haciendo que su hermano se chocara con él.

-¿y ahora porque te paras?

-ahí enfrente... esta ese... ¿como lo llamó el profesor?

-¿piloxiano?

-eso, cada vez que me lo encuentro me pregunto qué será un piloxiano.

-la verdad es que a mi también me da curiosidad... ¿le preguntamos?

-venga, pues ve.

-ah, amigo. De eso nada, vas tu. Que eres el que se lo ha preguntado primero.

-ni de coña ¿que pasa si es un insulto refinado que se ha sacado el profesor?

-que te arrancaría la cabeza de un bocao.-dijo con sarcasmo.- Vamos, Ace.

El pecoso le miró a los ojos.

-¿y si lo echamos a suertes?

-echo.- Sabo sacó una moneda y la tiro al aire haciendo que cayera sobre su mano tapándola rápidamente con la otra.- ¿cara o cruz?

-cara.

-cruz.- mostró la moneda.- lo siento Ace, gano yo.

-joee...- resopló con aire cansino y miró otra vez a su objetivo.- ¿oye? ¿No había un chico moreno con el hace un momento?

-se habrá ido. Pero así mejor, si es un insulto de uno es mas fácil escapar ¿no?

-muy gracioso.- suspiró.- bueno, allá voy.

-aquí te espero.

Ace anduvo unos cuantos pasos hasta rebasar la distancia con aquel chico rubio y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca.

-hola...-le salió una voz débil y con gallos.- ejem, ejem- se la aclaró.- hola.- el otro le miró.

-hola.

-esto.- se rascó el cogote mirando para para el suelo.- yo soy... el del otro día...

-si, el chico que empuje sin querer. Lo siento.

-no, si no importa, no era por eso. Es que... veras, tengo una duda.

-¿una duda?- , tirando el resto de madera por la borda y guardándose el cuchillo se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla para hablar cara a cara con Ace sin tener que darle un tortícolis en el cuello.- pues dime.

-es que... no se si te hará gracia... ¿como te llamas?-salió por la tangente.

-¿eh? Me llamo Marco ¿esa era tu duda?

-yo me llamo Ace, digo no, es no era mi duda -suspiró.- veras, es que cuando chocamos el profesor te llamo por algo que no se lo que es, y era para ver si tu me lo podías aclarar.

-ah.. ¿y por que no me lo dices?

-es que no se si es un insulto.

-ah, no te preocupes,-dijo tranquilo y sonriente.- en el ambiente en que me muevo mas de un insulto me he encontrado.

-¿seguro?

-el que no parece seguro eres tu.

-ya... bueno, te llamó... redoble de tambor... piloxiano.

Tras un corto silencio el rubio carcajeó.

-mojajaja, no te preocupes, no es un insulto, es un gentilicio, soy de Pilox.

-¿de Pilox?

-así es, también es conocido como el planeta de las bestias sagradas ígneas. Tenemos dos cuerpos: uno, parecido al de los de tu especie, y otro, considerada como nuestra verdadera apariencia, es un cuerpo animal compuesto de fuego de arriba abajo y de fuera dentro.

-vaya, nunca había oído hablar de él.

-es un planeta bastante lejano de aquí, y es muy raro que te encuentres a alguien como yo.

-¿y tu otro cuerpo es solo fuego?

-si, y nuestro planeta vive de eso, de fuego me refiero. Es nuestro alimento, nuestra fuente de energía.

-entonces ¿no coméis ni bebéis, ni... os ducháis?

-el tópico de la ducha ya lo había escuchado, y si, si nos duchamos, si comemos comida... "normal", y te enseño cuando quieras que puedo beber y hasta quedarme pedo. Somos bestias sagradas, pero como ya te he dicho también tenemos un cuerpo parecido al de los humanos. Para nosotros es fácil amoldarnos a vuestras costumbres. Al contrario no sería tan fácil.

-¿y eso?

-en principio llegar a Pilox es duro. Es un planeta muy cerca de dos soles, el de nuestra propia galaxia y el de otra muy cercana. Puede que por eso haya salido el planeta así. Después, si consigues llegar sin morirte de una insolación todo el paisaje que veras sierras de volcanes en erupción junto con ríos y mares de lava.

-parece un sitio duro de vivir.

-acostumbrado desde que naciste no tanto.-sonrió y se alzó de hombros.- pero ¿sabes? Hay una cosa que me dice que estoy en una de las mejores especies del universo, y es que podemos viajar por el espacio por nosotros mismos, sin naves, la gravedad tampoco nos afecta. Aunque... como vivimos del fuego, es peligroso viajar de esa manera a menos que te encuentras estrellas solares muy seguido.

-vaya...- lo miraba con ojos impresionado.- es increíble

-¿no te asustas?

-¿mm? ¿porque debería asustarme?

-la gente que ve a un piloxiano suele temerle por eso de que nos podamos trasformar en bestias de fuego y lo destruyamos todos.

-¿puedes trasformarte ahora?- le pregunto ahora ilusionado.

-esto...puedo, pero... no es un buena idea.

-ah, lo siento. No quería...

-no te disculpes. Es que reprimirse cuando eres un cacho de fogones es difícil y me da un poco de miedo lo que el capitán me pueda hacer si quemo algo.-sonrió.- No se si te has fijado pero mata con la mirada.

-jeje, esta bien.- le sonrió con amabilidad.

-aunque... te puedo enseñar un truco.

-¿un truco?

-mira.- mostró la palma de su mano.- un... dos...tres.- con la otra chasqueó los dedos y como si de una orden se tratase se formó en esta una hoguera de fuego celeste con destellos amarillos.

-¡que bonito!- exclamó sorprendido e muchacho.

-gracias, pero no te sorprendas tan rápido que es te no es el el truco en si.-rió.- Veras, los piloxianos podemos ver el alma de las personas con nuestro fuego, que se trasforma de color según quien lo toque.

-ja, no pienso poner la mano en el fuego. Y no me refiero a una forma de hablar.

-no era ponerla en el fuego, hombre, decía de poner tu mano bajo la mía, así cambia de color.

-ah...

-¿tienes miedo?- le dijo un poco rentándole.

-ya te he dicho que no- dijo un poco indignado. Volvió a mirar la mano ardiendo y comenzó a poner acercar la suya.

-¡dios! le arde la mano!- gritó Sabo sorprendido.- ¿eso es un piloxiano?

Los otros dos miraron al recién aparecido con cara de incógnita.

-esto... si.-contestó Marco.- ¿quiere probar a poner tu mano bajo la mía? Cambiara de color.

Sabo le miro durante tres segundos.

-vale.- dijo con naturalidad y puso la mano bajo la del rubio.- anda, ahora es azul eléctrico.

-es es tu color.- comenzó a explicar Marco.- por el deduzco que eres un persona bastante intelectual y tranquilo e... intuitivo ¿me equivoco?

-no, pero solo dijiste lo bueno.- respondió burlón Ace por su hermano.

-yo también te quiero.- dijo apartando la mano.

-¿vas a probar?- le oferció de nuevo Marco al pecoso.

-mm... si- dijo un poco dubitativo. Su mano se acercó nuevamente a la de Marco.

-¡guaaa! ¡la mano le arde!- gritó Luffy desde la otra punta de la cubierta corriendo hacia ellos con estrellas en los ojos.- ¿no te duele?

-eh...no.

-como mola. Encima es celeste.

-Luffy, prueba a poner su mano debajo de la suya- le incitó Sabo.- ya veras que divertido.

-¡si!- si pensárselo puso la mano. Esta vez las llamas tomaron un color rojo intenso.

-hiperactivo, optimista, te gustan los retos, impaciente e inconformista.

-muy cierto.- admitieron los dos hermanos a la vez que sentían con la cabeza.

-oye, Luffy ¿tu no estabas despegando las lapas del casco?

-Shanks se quedó dormido y aprobeché para escapar, shi shi.

-chico, yo ya he navegado con Shanks y eso lo vas a tener que pagar.

-pues no tengo dinero.

-... Ace ¿vas a probar?

-si.- asintió y colocó su mano bajo la de Marco.

Entonces, sin saber muy bien como pasó, pero ambos sintieron algo al tocar la mano del otro. Si lo hubieran descrito dirían que fue como un calambre, pero tampoco, pues no tuvieron la necesidad de apartar la mano, mas bien al contrario, quería retenerla ahí.

-ahora es naranja.- dijo Luffy despertandoles de su ensoñación.

-¿que significa el naranja?- preguntó Sabo.

-ah, esto, también es un color muy enérgico, aunque no tanto como el rojo. Eres alegre, muy comprensivo y lo perdonas todo.

-¿y de regañón no dice nada?- preguntó Luffy.

* * *

><p>-hay que ver con el niño- se quejaba Shanks subiendo el andamio.- capaz ha sido hasta de escalar por la cuerda para escaparse del trabajo.<p>

-señor Shanks.- le saludaron desde arriba.

-ah, Teach, Catalina, hola.- saludó a sus compadres que le miraban desde cubierta.

-¿busca a su grumete?-preguntó el hombre cuando el pelirrojo ya estaba su altura.

-eso mismo ¿sabes donde esta?

-ahí.- señaló molesta la de cola de lagarto.- junto con los dos hermanitos y Marco. Ese idiota no sabe la diferencia entre fingir y hacer de niñera.

-no seas tan dura.- saltó el cyborg a cubierta.- Marco siempre a sido así, ser antipático nunca estará en sus planes. Nos vemos.- dijo despidiéndose y yendo hacía los chicos.

-¿y de regañón no dice nada.- preguntó Luffy.

-¿y de tener mas cara que espalada tampoco?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡ah! ¡Shanks! ¿no estabas durmiendo la mona?

-dormir la mona es cuando se esta borracho.- le dio un capón.

-¡au! Al menos hazlo con el de carne.

-vaya, Marco, así que tu numerito del fuego de color ¿eh? ¿ya os a dicho como sois a través de las llamas? No le hagáis mucho caso, eso tiene la misma fiabilidad que el horóscopo.

-dime alguna vez que haya fallado.

-yo no me considero una persona impaciente, es mas, creo que tu me conoces los suficiente para saber lo paciente que soy ¿verdad?

-¿impaciente?- repitió Sabo.- ¿que color le tocó, señor Akagami?

-rojo.

-¡el mismo que a mi!

-¿ah, si?- miró el hombre maquina al muchacho.- jajajaja, lo que yo decía ¿veis como no hay que fiarse mucho?

-¿¡que quieres decir con eso!?-preguntó cabreado.

-que como no quites todas las lapas del casco te quedas sin comer.- le contestó con el mentón alto y sonrisa amplia.

-¿que? ¡pero si me muero de hambre! no puedo trabajar con el estomago vacío.-le hacía pucheros.

-ah, ignoraba que ese fuera mi problema. Y yo que tu quitaría todas las lapas antes de que tu estomago empiece a comerse a si mismo.

-pe... pero... ¡buah!- resopló y anduvo hasta le andamio para seguir quitando lapas.

-impresionante.- dijo Ace.- lo tienes firme.

-no me hizo falta mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que su estomago es su punto débil, jeje. Pero hablando de firmes, mejor nos dispersamos fingiendo que hacemos algo por el mundo porque ahí ya esta el simpático de nuestro capitán.

-¡uy! Es verdad- dijo Sabo.- bueno, ya nos veremos en la comida.- despidió con la mano.

-hasta luego.- se despidió también Ace, en subconsciente más a Marco que a Shanks.

Y los dos hermanos se fueron.

-Marco. No te encariñes mucho, si no sufrirás tu mas que ellos.-tras aconsejarle puso pies en marcha para irse pero...

-"señor Akagami".- le llamó el rubio.-antes de que se vaya le diré dos cosas: la primera es que no desconfíe tanto de mis llamas, pues pese a todo el rojo también significa ambición, algo de usted que no puede ver todo el mundo. Y segundo, guárdese ese consejo para usted.

-¿porque me dices eso?

-usted y el chico tienen el mismo color. No me refiero solo al rojo, también a sacado el mismo tono, las mismas características. Usted y ese chico estaban destinados a cruzarse en el camino.

-Marco, ya se han cruzado.

-no, aún no. vuestra relación no se a afianzado.

-Marco,-puso una sonrisa amable.- Pilox es un gran planeta y los que habitan en el un gran pueblo, pero os fiáis demasiado de supersticiones y predicciones. No te dejes llevar por eso.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

En la oscura despensa Law suspiraba fuerte, tirando de aquel cabello rojo mientras el otro lo tomaba con fiereza.

El más alto se incorporó de rodillas agarrando al moreno que se aferró como si al no hacerlo así el otro se desharía.

Al poco los dos llegaron a su cielo particular.

Sus cuerpos se destensaron a medida que intentaban recobrar la respiración. Eustass salió del interior de Law que tras un leve quejido se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Observó el brillo de su piel por el sudor, dándose cuenta de que el moreno empezaba tiritar por la baja temperatura del sitio.

Recogió su gabardina negra tirada de mala manera y se la colocó por encima. Law se tumbó de lado apegándose a la prenda negra.

Hecho esto, el pelirrojo, poniéndose bien los pantalones, se recostó a su lado de modo que el más bajo de daba la espalda, le pasó un brazo por encima acercándolo a su cuerpo y le beso en el pelo por encima de la oreja.

-Esto tiene que acabar Eustass. Estoy demasiado agotado. Tienes que aprender a relajarte por tu cuenta

-Sabes que me pides demasiado.

-Solo inténtalo. No hace falta que te hagas amigo de nadie.

-Odio esto.- masculló.

-Lo sé, se que lo odias...

* * *

><p>Era la hora de la comida en el barco, la favorita de Luffy o mas bien la única a la que tenía aprecio ya en que ese viajecito el resto de las horas estaban cubiertas por duros trabajos unos detrás de otros. Aun así tampoco se la dejaban apreciar mucho.<p>

-¿y esa cara de niño muerto?- le preguntó Shanks, ahora con el pelo recogido en una coleta, mientras los dos servían el estofado en los cuencos de los tripulantes que se acercaban en fila.

-tengo hambre.

-ah, entonces nada nuevo.- siguió sirviendo cuencos y de reojo miró al grumete. El chiquillo tenía un clara cara de exhausto, tal vez le había hecho trabajar demasiado.- anda, sírvete y vete a una mesa.

-¿que? -preguntó sorprendido- pero si aún no están servidos todos.

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo.

-¿de verdad?

-no me preguntes más, no vaya a ser que cambie de opinión. Así que coge un cuenco, para tus dos hermanos también, que acaban de entrar por la puerta.

-vale- dijo feliz.- muchas gracias.

-a mandar.

* * *

><p>-Ace, si quieres ve tomando sitio mientra yo voy a por la comida.- le sugirió Sabo.<p>

-esta bien, de paso recoge a Luffy, que seguro que ahora se esta muriendo de hambre.

-¡aquí estoy!- apareció su hermano pequeño portando tres cuencos, uno de ello entre los dientes.- tomad.- les ofreció los dos platos de estofado.

-¿que haces aquí?-preguntó Ace recogiendo el cuenco.- deberías seguir currando hasta que todos estemos servidos.

-Shanks me ha dejado escaparme.- contestó feliz.

-bueno, entonces ya solo nos falta buscar un sitio.- dijo Sabo sorbiendo de su plato.- no me gusta comer de pie.

-estoy de acuerdo.- afirmó el pecoso antes de ponerse a buscar algún lugar donde comer.- ¡ah!- exclamó al encontrar lo que quería.- seguidme, he visto uno.

-¿vacío?- pregunto Sabo.

-solo con una persona.- anduvo seguido de sus dos hermano hasta la mesa que había divisado.- hola Marco.-le saludo poniendo una mano en su hombro.- ¿te importa que nos sentemos contigo?

-ah Ace, no que va, sentaros.- dijo echándose aún lado en el banco ofreciéndoles sitio.

-muchas gracias. Se sentó a su lado mientras que sus hermanos se sentaron enfrente de Marco.

-¿y tu que haces aquí?- preguntó el piloxiano a Luffy.- todavía no estamos todos servidos.

-Shanks me dejó irme.

-¿en serio? Sorprendente.- sorbió.

-¿porque?

-como creo que ya sabéis llevo navegando bastante tiempo con él. Cualquiera a su cargo debe olvidarse del significado de la palabra descansar.

-pues a mi me ha dejado.

-porque se esta ablandando.- dijo Eusstas con molestia y burla sentándose a un lado de Marco, seguido de Law.

El ambiente en la mesa no pudo hacer otra cosa que tensarse, sobre todo por las miradas de odio que se lanzaban el menor de los D. Monkey y el pelirrojo de las pinzas.

-Law – le llamó Marco – Crees que ha sido buena idea que os senteis aquí.

-No había más sitio.

Luffy miró al de las ojeras. Sus ojos entrecerrados pasaron a agrandarse y a brillar.

-Cuantos percins tienes...- le dijo con admiración a Law.

-No son percings. Es mi piel.

La mirada del chico brilló más haciendo que se sintiera un poco incomodo.

-Deja de mirarle -le ordenó Eustass llevándose un corte de manga por parte del chico- ¡Maldito niño!

-¡Lo siente mucho!- Ace hizo que se reverenciara estanpándole la cara en la mesa-. Es que es joven y bala perdida. No sé si me entiendes.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. -le respondió Law.

El de las pinzas le lanzó una mirada de furia, pero el otro se la devolvió con reproche. Eustass se sentó y siguió comiendo.

-¡ay, chicos! Por fin os encuentro.- llegó el profesor Usopp hasta la mesa.- si me disculpan...- dijo pidiendo permiso para sentarse a la vez que se sentaba.- uff... con tanto mastodonte aquí era como buscar un aguja en una pajar.

-¿a quien llama mastodonte?- preguntó Eustass como si tuviese ganas de bronca.

-¿y-yo?- le tembló la voz al profesor- pu.. pu... pu...pu.

-¡sueltalo!

-¡pues a nadie!- lloriqueó temeroso con un timbre de voz bastante agudo.

Eustass oyó el resoplido de Law.

-lo siento.- dijo mecánicamente arrastrando las palabras.

-no... pasa nada- el profesor tragó duro.- oye, chicos -les dijo mas retiradamente a los tres hermanos- ¿no creéis que es más seguro comer en otro sitio?

-¿es que acaso tienes un problema con este sitio?- le volvió a preguntar amenazador.

-¡ninguno! - volvió a lloriquear.

-no se asuste profesor.- le intentó calmar Law, que sonreía.- en su idioma significa que le agrada mucho su compañía y que le encantaria que siguiera compartiendo la mesa con nosotros.

-ah... bueno... menos mal que tiene un interprete.- suspiró aliviado cerrando os ojos.- vaya mañana que he tenido... bueno, la tengo desde hace varios días, pero no hay manera de que convenza a ese dichoso capitán de que la ruta por la que nos quiere llevar no es la mejor opción. Esta loco... ya sé que nos prima la prisa pero no es necesario coger la ruta mas larga que equivale a la mas peligrosa.

-¿nos va a llevar por una ruta que corramos peligro?- preguntó Ace.

-según él no. Dice que el peligro esta en las supersticiones de la gente, pero no sé... aunque solo sean supersticiones si tanta gente coincide es que algo tiene que haber. Aunque puede que tenga razón después de todo, ya que no atravesaremos el peligro sino que lo bordearemos.

-¿que ruta es la que a decidido el capitán?- preguntó esta vez Marco.

-la del Cinturón de Asteroides.

La estancia quedó completamente en silencio y todos los ojos eran dirigidos con asombro hacía el profesor.

-¿he.. dicho algo malo?- digo temblando mas que una gelatina y sudando en frío.

-¿como que por la ruta del Cinturón de Asteroides?- gritó Catalina cabreada.- ¿es que nos quiere matar?

-¡todo el mundo sabe que ir por allí es un suicidio!- añadió el payaso al que todos llamaban Buggy.- ¡solo un necio escogería esa ruta!

El comedor se llenó de quejas en alto, discusiones y miradas que echaban toda la responsabilidad sobre el profesor que a parte de asustarse por lo comentarios su mente solo ideaba como salir de aquella habitación.

Todo estaba muy nervioso y caldeado; en medio de todo aquello, el cyborg pelirrojo sorbía tranquilamente su cuenco mientra miraba a los demas.

-¿¡TU NO TIENES NADA QUE DECIR!?- le preguntaron la mayoría de los presentes a la vez.

-¿yo? ¿que puede decir un humilde cocinero?

-todos sabemos que tu eres de los que más lleva navegando- acertó Marco al decir algo antes de que metiera más la pata.- y sin duda unos de los que más experiencia tiene. Si el capitán tiene eso en cuenta debería escuchar tu opinión.

-mi opinión es la misma que la del capitán. Esa ruta es una comuna de supersticiones que se forman en bocas y cabeza de la gente, nada mas.

-yo he oído las historias..- dijo el de la máscara de lucha libre.- dicen que ese sitió esta plagado de monstruos que te devoran por el interior sin piedad y que quien va a ese lugar no vuelve de allí.

-Jesus..- llamó Shanks al de la mascara- si nadie vuelve de allí como diantres se sabe que hay demonios que te devoran por dentro.

-eh...- se quedó sin saber que contestar.

-mirad chicos, ya que me reclamáis por mi experiencia os diré una gran verdad que aprendí gracias a ella. El Cinturón de Asteroides es un ruta de piratas, lo cuales se inventaron todas esas historia para poder escapar ya que la marina o no se atrevía a seguirlos o los daba por muertos, o ambas cosas. Listo, no busquéis nada más porque no lo hay. El único peligro que tiene el cinturón es que por la cantidad de asteroides que hay no llega la suficiente energía solar a las velas y el barco se queda a la deriva, pero ni de eso hay que preocuparse pues la ruta no nos llevara por el cinturón, si no que nos llevara a su vera unos días. Ademas, aún faltando la luz solar tenemos el combustible.

Con eso los presentes se quedaron más tranquilos y tras algunos alzándose de hombros siguieron comiendo. Pero la tranquilidad hoy no les acompañaba.

-entonces...- dijo Luffy en voz alta por lo que lo oyó todo el mundo.- ¿entonces nos encontraremos con piratas?

Shanks lo miró con interés; el chico temblaba, los labios un poco aciertos y los ojos como platos. El pelirrojo se permitió una sonrisa.

-¿acaso tienes miedo de los piratas, Luffy?- se iba acercando a él como si estuviera en una procesión, con lentitud y dignidad.- si... sinceramente son algo que temer. Ellos sobrepasan las condiciones de algo normal y superan pruebas que nadie puede. Son sanguinarios, crueles, ladrones... son más temibles que el planeta construido de Impel Down, que dicen que es el mismo infierno; tienen menos escrúpulos que los nobles de la Galaxia Shabondi; más siniestros que la constelación de Floiran; mas fuertes que las criaturas de Little Garden... Si sueñas con ellos es porque estas en una pesadilla y si te los encuentras es tu fin.- llegó justo al lado de Luffy y lo miró de frente. A esa distancia el temblor del pequeño resaltaba mucho más.- el miedo es el mínimo daño que te pueden provocar.

Los dos quedaron mirándose a los ojos, en silenció. Luffy bajo la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-_vaya.-_ pensó Shanks. -_puede que me haya pasado un poco, después de todo es solo un crió._

-genial.- murmuró Luffy haciendo que el cyborg abriera los ojos con gran sorpresa preguntándose lo que había oído.- ¡los piratas son geniales! ¡jajajaja!- carcajeaba fuerte al cielo.- ¡no puedo esperar ha encontrármelos!

Sobra decir la sorpresa de los presentes.

-¿pero tu me has escuchado, chico? Los piratas no son geniales, son tener a la muerte de cuerpo presente.

-¡jajajaja! A mi me da igual ¡yo los derrotare con mis manos! ¡mis puñetazos son como mas rápidos y fuertes que una disparo!- dijo levantándose y boxeando con el aire.

-anda ya.- le dijo Shanks con desgana e indiferencia.

-¡que si! ¡que te lo mostraré!- dispuesto a acertarle una directo en el estomago se abalanzó contra él, pero en lo único que acertó fue a golpear la palma metálica de la mano de Shanks puesta como escudo.- ¡ah! ¡mi mano! ¡me duele me duele!- gritaba de dolor con las lagrimas saltadas agarrándose la mano hinchada y roja siendo el objeto de risas de todos.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Vale te lo admito chico! Me has matado... ¡de risa! ¡jajajaja!

-¡no te rías de mi!

Entre los dos crearon una comida con espectáculo en la que Luffy se dedicaba a dar golpes a diestro y siniestro y Shanks a esquivarlos burlándose de él a carcajada limpia.

-_un niño que no teme a los piratas.-_ pensaba observándole.-_no se si será valentía o inconsciencia pero realmente es un chico interesante._

* * *

><p>Como ambos capitanes ordenaron, uno directa y otro indirectamente, viajaban por la ruta del Cinturón de Asteroides; y como ambos dijeron en los cuatro días que llevaba por allí no se produjo ninguna situación de alarma.<p>

-¡buah!- resopló Ace apoyado en la barandilla.- estoy harto de piedras volando.

-vete para la otra barandilla.- le sugirió Marco despellejando una tablón de madera.

-sabes a que me refiero graciosillo.

-pues no.

-que me gustaría pisar tierra firme. Ya llevamos mucho navegando y no hemos desembarcado en ningún planeta.

-parece que lo que prima es la prisa. Pero no te preocupes, en algún planeta tendremos que parar para recoger provisiones.

-espero que sea pronto.

-¿todo bien?- dijo una voz autoritaria tras ellos que les hizo incorporase y darse la vuelta con rapidez.

-si, mi teniente.- atinó a responder Marco.

-me alegro, ya que se han pasado varias hora aquí averiguándolo mejor que cambien de lugar para averiguarlo en otro sitio y a ser posibles haciendo algo de provecho.- habló casi en una orden con dureza.

-si, señor.- contestó el rubio.

Smoker asintió y tras echarle un mirada dubitativa de arriba a bajo a Ace se volteó para irse.

-es..- Ace intentó llamarlo pero no le salió la voz.- ¡espere!

El canoso se giró con una mirada directa hacia él que le hizo ponerse bastante nervioso. Marco por su parte observaba a Ace estrañado.

_-no actúa como hace un momento._

-¿si?

-esto... ¿sabes cuando desembarcaremos a repostar?

-eso depende del capitán. El nuestro en particular es de viajes rápidos con pocas paradas, así que no lo haremos amenos que sea un caso muy necesario o estemos muy justos de provisiones.

-ah... entiendo... y... ¿vamos bien de provisiones?

-hasta donde yo llego a saber, si. Aún con su hermano pequeño que parece tener un agujero negro por estomago.

Ace se enrojeció considerablemente y tuvo ganas de tener a su querido hermano pequeño delante para darle un colleja.

-lo... lo siento.

-no te disculpes, después de todo tu no eres tu hermano.

-pero el esta a mi cargo y sus acciones son mi responsabilidad.

Sinceramente, para Marco, el ambiente estaba muy raro, rarísimo. Lo mas raro es que se sentía molesto y como si sobrara.

Apartó la mirada de nuevo hacía el exterior del barco en dirección proa. Entonces sus ojos mostraron interés con algo que captaron. Se acercó más a la baranda para observar. Aún estaba un poco lejos, pero podía vislumbrar un cuerpo oscuro, redondo.

-_¿un planeta?_.- No, era demasiado pequeño para ser un planeta. Tal vez fuera un satélite salido de su órbita y que vagaba por el universo pero...

* * *

><p>-¿algún contratiempo, Señor Burgues?- preguntó el capitán Mihawk al timonel de seis brazos y mascara.<p>

-ninguno mi capitán.

-de acuerdo.

-pero parece que tenemos algo enfrente de popa, parece un pequeño satélite perdido.

-esquivelo y siga la ruta.

-si, mi capitán.

-¿satélite?- preguntó el profesor Usopp que le llegó la información retardada por estar demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos.- ¿un satélite solo? ¿sin planeta?

-profesor, usted es astrólogo, debería saber que los satélites pueden salirse de su órbita.

-¡claro que lo sé! Pero vamos por una zona de escasas galaxias y ademas con pocos planetas que pocos de ellos tienen satélites.

-¿Como diantres puedes saberse todas las galaxias? -murmuró con asombro el timonel.

-teniendo esto en cuenta un satélite salido de su órbita llegando aquí ya debería tener un tamaño para considerarlo asteroide ¿así que asegúrese antes de lo que es esa bola negra?

-¿bola negra?

-la que tiene delante y llama "satélite".

El capitán se volteó hacía la proa. Vio la bola negra, pero vio algo más, algo se movía en ese cuerpo, como si estuviese vivo. Sus sospechas se convirtieron en hechos cuando le vino ese olor, un aroma inconfundible y nauseabundo.

-_no puede ser..._- Había que dar la alarma.

-¡Teniente Smoker! ¡que todos vayan a sus puesto! ¡tenemos que hacer una maniobra evasiva!¡rápido!

-¡si, mi capitán!- obedecía antes de dirigirse a la tripulación- ¡ya habéis oído al capitán! ¡maniobra evasiva!

Si rechistar, rápidos y dirigentes cada uno tomó posición.

-¿que sucede capitán?-preguntó el narizotas.

-le felicito profesor, no es un satélite, pero podría haberse dado cuenta antes. Estamos demasiado cerca y nos va a costar darle esquinazo.

-¿que?

-mire por usted mismo. Ya empieza a moverse.

El profesor miró aquel cuerpo y su pequeño susto pasó a un miedo feroz cuando vio como de aquella especie de planeta menguado empezaban a desplegarse pelos. No. Pelos no.

-ten... tentáculos.

-si profesor, se encuentra ante un Kraken.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

La nave iba lentamente pasando, para algunos, demasiado cerca del kraken. Pero eran ordenes expresas del capitán mas aquella criatura gracias a las punta de sus tentáculos recibía el movimiento de su alrededor y se valía de eso para conseguir alimento.

En otras palabras, tenían que ir lo suficientemente lento y lo suficientemente cerca para pasar desapercibidos.

En esta situación no se podía respirar otra cosa que no fuese un ambiente tenso.

-desplacen el barco dos nudos en descenso.

Smoker asintió antes de remitir las ordenes al resto de la tripulación.

Tras haber seguido las ordenes del capitán, uno de los tentáculos paso por encima de sus cabeza y muy cerca del barco, tanto que por un momento creyeron que se iba a llevar la torre de vigía por delante.

-¿asustado, chico?- preguntó Shanks con naturalidad a Luffy que miraba el movimiento de los tentáculos casi petrificado.

-yo... ¡yo no estoy asustado!- defendió con un poco de cabreo, aunque la voz le tembló levemente.

-eso es un alivio, después de todo el viaje no ha echo mas que empezar.

-¿¡y que si acaba de empezar!? ¡mejor para mi! ¡jua jua jua!- rió golpeándose el pecho cual gorila.

-¡jajajaja! Vale, vale...- suspiró y dirigió su vista despreocupada hacia la popa encontrándose con la figura del capitán. Mihawk tenía la nariz arrugada manteniendo sus mano cubriendo su boca. -_¿y eso...?_

Por su parte, el oficial de cabello oscuro, aguantaba como podía la compostura.

-_el olor de esta cosa es insoportable.-_ pensaba para sus adentros.

-disculpe capitán,- le llamó el profesor Usopp al borde del llanto por el miedo.- no quiero ser insistente pero ¿de verdad cree usted que lo mas conveniente es hacer eso que estamos haciendo? Esos tentáculos... no dejo de pensar de que estar en su campo de acción es jugarnos la vida.

-tranquilícese profesor. Ahora mismo el kraken apenas tienes tentáculos desplegados, son fáciles de esquivar, es más arriesgado entrar en su zona de recepción, porque eso le haría actuar y lanzarse directamente contra nosotros.

-pero... tarde o temprano tendremos que entrar en su zona de recepción.

-la idea es encontrar un punto muerto para que no nos detecte.

-pe... pero y si cuando lo encontremos es demasiado tarde y ya tiene abiertos todos sus tentáculos y no hay forma de escapar y...

-¡TODO A ESTRIBOR! ¡RÁPIDO!- gritó Mihawk, pero el momento de despiste que tuvo por el intelectual de prominente nariz fue crucial.

Uno de los tentáculos dio desde arriba acertando justamente en la parte izquierda de la cubierta del barco. Toda la nave tembló y se escuchó más de un grito, pero eso no fue lo peor. Aquel tentáculo se había enganchado en la balaustrada y ahora eran arrastrados a las fauces del kraken.

Clamores empezaron a escucharse por todo el barco.

-¿¡que hacemos!?

-¡vamos a morir todos!

-¡es el fin!

-¡sabía que no deberíamos haber venido!

-¡Señor Marco!- le llamó Mihawk.-¡usted es un piloxiano! ¡haga prender sus manos y dele calor al tentáculo! ¡eso hará que nos suelte por motu propio!

-¡si mi capitán!- el rubio corrió hacia el tentáculo e hizo lo exactamente lo que le ordenaron.- ¡está funcionando!

-¡pues ya podría funcionar mas rápido!- gritó con reproche el de nariz de payaso.- ¡ya casi nos tiene!

-¡date prisa de una vez chamuscado!

-¡hago todo lo que puedo Catalina!- defendía Marco con su esfuerzo puesto en su labor.

-¡pues más rápido!

-¡tengo una idea! ¿¡por qué no calientas tu al bicho y yo te grito!?

-¡ya esta bien!- gritó Eustass.- ¡me tenéis hasta los huevos!- apartó a Marco del tentáculo y trasformo su mano en pinza de cangrejo, alzándola.- ¡para acabar con algo hay que cortarlo por lo sano!

-¡que alguien detenga a ese imbécil!- gritó el capitán, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¿que mash da?...¡hip!- dijo borracho el que era conocido como Doctor Q, médico centauro del barco.- vamo a modid todoz ¡hip!- se tambaleaba.

Eustass cortó de un tajo el tentáculo oyéndose una especie de aullido contenido por parte de la criatura y el barco fue instantáneamente liberado.

-¡rápido Señor Smoker! ¡a toda velocidad!

-¡si mi capitán!- afirmó con el saludo militar y se dirigió a la tripulación.- ¡vamos haraganes! ¡moved este barco!

Al mismo tiempo que sucedía esto el kraken asimilaba el dolor de su tentáculo a la vez que una ira se avivaba en su interior.

El profesor Usopp miraba con la tez pálida el espectáculo agarrado a la balaustrada de la popa. No solo el tentáculo cortado se había regenerado en tres, sino que la bestia desplegaba con fiereza el resto mostrando sus miles de bocas y su único y gran ojo inyectado en sangre; con ese único ojo les miró, y el profesor sintió como si ya estuviese muerto.

El rugido de un millón de bocas que profirió el monstruo se propagó como una onda expansiva hacía todos lados. Con la fuerza de esa onda y los propulsores de los barcos que estaban al máximo salieron despegados, no sin tambalearse, tomando una gran ventaja al kraken, pero tuvieron que pagar algo a cambio.

-¡hemos perdido dos propulsores mi capitán!- le informó su oficial.

-maldito bicho... ¡mantengan la velocidad!

Mantuvieron el ritmo pero la distancian que habían conseguido se reducía por segundos pues el Kraken avanzaba velozmente impulsándose con sus tentáculos.

-¡lo tenemos muy cerca capitán!

-ya lo se Smoker ¡ya lo sé!

El profesor miraba como el Kraken cada vez estaba más cerca sintiendo como el pánico restaba su oxigeno.

-_¡piensa algo por dios! ¡piensa algo!_

Entonces vio un gran meteorito que sin duda, según su trayectoria pasaría justo al lado de ellos. Miró al kraken y miró al timonel.

-_bien... Usopp.-_se dijo a si mismo.- _piensa unos segundos los que vas hacer..._

El kraken rugió.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!. - se lanzó con lagrimas desbordadas directo al timonel y con una fuerza sobrehumana causada por el susto que llevaba en el cuerpo y lo empujó dejando libre el timón.- ¡TODO A BABOR!- gritó haciendo rodar todo el timón a la izquierda.

-¿¡pero que demonios hace cretino!?- blasfemó el capitán.

-mire y admire capitán- dijo con orgullo.

En marcha se puso el plan del profesor: el barco, girando bruscamente a la izquierda pasó justo por delante de aquel meteorito y consiguiéndolo esquivar. Era una maniobra relativamente fácil para un barco de ese tamaño, ya que no se golpearon con esa gran roca por los pelos, pero no para un kraken.

El meteorito colisionó brutalmente con el kraken que medio inconsciente y atontado fue arrastrado liberando de su cruenta caza a aquellos hombres que tras recordar que podían respirar lanzaron un grito de victoria y alegría y algunas que otras lagrimas.

-¡estamos vivos!

-¡lo conseguimos!

-¡ya creí yo que de esta no pasábamos!

-vamo a modid todoz... ¡hip!

-¿¡no te lo dije yo chico!?- preguntó Shanks con alegría volviéndole a revolver el pelo.- ¡no había porque estar asustado!

-¡yo no estaba asustado!

-ya... claro.

-¡bien hecho profesor! ¡se ha lucido!- le vitoreó Sabo.

-¡pues claro! ¿¡que os creíais!?- gritaba con el mentón alto.- ¡a partir de ahora podéis llamarme... CAPITÁN USOPP! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

-guarden su alegría para cuando tengan motivo.- habló Mihawk cortando de tajo el agradable ambiente.-miren las velas y miren a su alrededor. No estamos ni mucho menos a salvo.

Los hombres hicieron caso quedándose absolutamente sobrecogidos. Las velas recibían poca luz solar y un cúmulo se asteroides pasaba por sus alrededores.

-no... no puede ser.-murmuraba el profesor desesperado.

-si puede ser, profesor. Le felicito por su maniobra, pero eso no quita que nos haya metido de lleno en el Cinturón de Asteroides.-inspiró profundamente.- ¡Señor Trafalgar! ¡suba rápido a la torre de vigía he informemos de la posición del kraken y que está haciendo! ¡Señor Smoker! ¿cuanto nos queda de combustible!?

-según las indicaciones del ordenador estamos casi llenos, en nuestra ultima carrera nos valimos más de luz solar, pero los dos propulsores están inservibles, no podremos navegar con la misma facilidad de antes.

-¡mi capitán!- gritó Law desde la torre de vigía.- ¡el kraken se aleja y no parece que tenga intenciones de volver!

-una buena noticia al menos- dijo en un suspiro.-¡escuchen señores! ¡salir de aquí es difícil! ¡pero no imposible! De momento nos limitaremos a avanzar esquivando meteoros y cuando encontremos la oportunidad saldremos de aquí. Eso es todo ¡Y! Por lo que mas quieran... no hagan ninguna estupidez más.

De esta manera el barco ponía otra vez un rumbo tranquilo, pero eso no iba igual para los que iban en él, después de todo nadie estaba conforme con pasar cerca de Cinturón no estaba, menos si tenían que pasar a través.

-afuuu...- suspiró Ace desplomado en la barandilla, al lado tenía a su hermano.- vaya comienzo de viaje.

-si, después de esto cuesta creer que vaya a ver cosas en un listón más alto.

-ni lo menciones... ¿como esta Luffy?

-pues no sé- se alzó de hombros.- ahí esta en la proa con el cocinero. Ha estado bastante absorto desde lo del kraken.

-como me diga ahora que quiere volver lo ahorco.

* * *

><p>-eh, chico ¿que tal?<p>

El chico, hasta ese momento taciturno, volteó la vista para mirar al pelirrojo.

-ah... Shanks... bien ¿y tu?

-normal, esto es el pan de cada día. Pero tu no pareces tan bien, y eso que pensaba que era esto lo que querías.

-¡y es lo que quiero!-defendió.- He vivido la primera experiencia de mi gran aventura, y ha sido genial, mi corazón no había bombeado nunca tan deprisa...- se calló.

-¿pero?

-nada, dejalo- suspiró volviendo a mirar al frente.

-vamos, chico no será para...-la conversación pasó completamente a segundo plano cuando su ojo mecánico atisbo algo poco usual en un pequeño meteorito que se disponía a sobrevoarlos.

-¿que pasa? Te has puesto muy serio.

-parece que el kraken no va a ser nuestra única anécdota del día.

* * *

><p>Momentos antes, dos individuos conversaban sentados en el borde de la torre de vigía:<p>

-maldito profesor.- masculló Eustass.- si no fuera por el ya estaríamos...

-Mejor no hables mucho, tú has sido el principal culpable.- le replicó Law.

-¿yo?

-Si. Ya te he dicho que no se puede ir de tan impaciente por la vida.

-ah, perdone usted señor- dijo arrastrando las palabras con cierto enojo.- creí que eso le gustaba.

-no si mi vida depende de ello.

-no me tientes a tirarte de la torre de vigía.

-te apuesto lo que quieras a que si me tiras después te lanzas en picado a amoldar mi caída.

-dos doblones.

-¿solo eso?

-lo que tengo.

-ya has vuelto a jugar a las cartas con dinero.

-no me reproches nada que tu también lo haces.

-pero yo gano.

-si... curiosamente ganas casi siempre a las cartas.

-suerte.

-tanta suerte en las cartas se traduce a trampas.

-que me registren.- se hizo el inocente con una sonrisa alzando las manos a la altura de la cabeza.

-no me tientes.- dijo de mantera seductora acorralando al otro.

-ten cuidado, aquí hay poco espacio y me puedo caer.

-no te preocupes.- le besó.- si te caes me tiro en picado para amoldar tu caída.

Law le sonrió y le besó.

- me debes dos doblones.

-no si se te olvida.- susurró. Fue pasando con sus besos de la boca de Law a su mejilla, a su mandíbula, y finalmente a la curva de su cuello donde se paró a lamer aquellas perlas negras.

-ah...- suspiró el moreno cerrando los ojos y echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

-¡capitán!- lanzó Shanks un grito oído por todo el barco.- ¡alerta roja! ¡ondinas!

Mihawk recibió la información y mandó las ordenes con rapidez.

-¡que todo el mundo deje lo que esté haciendo y vaya a cubierta! ¡alejaos de los bordes todo lo posible y tapaos los odios!- la gente empezó a moverse.- Smoker, usted también.

-¿y el timón?

-ya me encargo yo.

El del pelo gris frunció sin entender la orden se de su superior, pero este le miraba con dureza no dejando objeción a su orden.

-si, mi capitán.

Shanks observó como el segundo oficial le dejaba el timón al capitán y bajaba a cubierta. La acción de Smoker estaba bien pero Mihawk era otra cosa.

-_¿por qué demonios no pone el automático? Sé perfectamente que en un sitio como este el barco en automático no llegara de una sola pieza, pero que se quede el es un suicidio._

Un canto hermoso comenzó hacer echo entre los asteroides, produciéndole un profundo dolor de cabeza al cyborg.

-¿Estás bien Shanks?- le preguntó Luffy.

-mejor que tu en unos segundos, eso sin duda.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6.**

Todos, excepto el capitán que llevaba el timón, estaban en cubierta expectantes al ataque de las ondinas.

-¿que son las ondinas?- preguntó Luffy al cyborg.

-son criaturas feroces. No te niego que bellas, pero temibles. Te hipnotizan con su canto, te arrastran fuera del barco y de devoran por completo.

Los murmullos se acallaron cuando empezó de nuevo esos cánticos. Los tripulantes permanecían quietos, moviendo las pupilas a un lado y a otro.

Con su ojo mecánico Shanks examinó los alrededores. Estaban claramente en su territorio mas aunque fueran tan rápidas que no las pudiera poner en su punto de mira las veía arrastrase por los meteoritos como lagartijas, nadar con gracilidad y saltar de un roca a otra con la agilidad de un gato.

-¡ahí arriba! -señaló Law uno de los meteoritos dispuestos a sobre volar la nave en el que todos miraron perfectamente como una de esas criatura se les acercaba.

Mihawk, sin perder la calma intentó apartarse lo más que pudo de aquella primera ondina, pero esta, con su característicos aires felinos, dando giros y volteretas pasó de un asteroide a otro acabando de un salto en cubierta.

Era una especie de lagartija del tamaño de un hombre, cubierta de escamas brillantes de un color azul violáceo con manchas rosas; tenía tres patas y una alargada cola de gusarapo; su tronco y su busto se asemejaba al de una mujer, en su cabeza resplandecían largos cabellos rubios y en su cara únicamente una boca dentada.

Los tripulantes se pusieron en guardia, algunos incluso dando un paso hacia atrás.

-señores,-les llamó la atención el capitán.- mantengan la calma lo principal para no convertir esto en una tragedia es...

-¡DALES CAÑA BUGGY!- gritó feliz Shanks dando un salto y patada a la cabeza del payaso golpeando esta directamente en la faz de la ondina.

-¡ME CAGO EN TU MADRE SHANKS!- botaba la cabeza por cubierta.

-...estar tranquilos.- terminó Mihawk la frase en un suspiro cansado.

El reptil femenino se espabiló del golpe, olfateó con su nariz serpentina y se fue acercando a los hombres ensanchando su boca de manera que esta parecía una sonrisa.

-les repito que estén tranquilos, esta está aquí de expedición, si se siente amenazada llamara a sus compañeras y vendrán en manada. Solo traten de evitarla para poder salir de aquí antes de que se junte todo el banco de ondinas.

Pero las ordenes no iban a ser demasiado fáciles de cumplir. La criatura se paseaba por cubierta libremente ya que los demás le dejaban paso libre por instinto; pero entonces encontró un olor que le atrajo entre todos, volvió a sonreír.

Sin apresurarse fue acercándose de frente a Eustass, amenazante con las pinzas sacadas.

-apártese Kidd- le ordenó Smoker.- ¿no ha escuchado al capitán?

Ni pretendía escucharlo, su única idea era decapitar a esa cosa de un tajo antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en llamar a las de su especie, después de todo muerto el perro se acabó la rabia.

Sin embargo la ondina empezó a cantar para él a la vez que se seguía acercando. El sonido era dulce, delicado, como un susurro. El cuerpo del pelirrojo empezó a relajarse y sus pinzas volvían a ser manos; el hechizo del canto fue tal que apenas le pudo pedir a su cuerpo retroceder hasta pegar su espalda con la baranda del barco.

La fémina le acorraló levantándose sobre sus patas traseras, apoyándose en la barra con las del medio y, por último, con las delanteras tomó el rostro de su presa, acariciándolo. Se inclinó más hacia adelante, haciendo que el pelirrojo se precipitara más por la borda, y le lamió con lujuria la cara con su lengua verdosa.

Un golpe arremetió contra la ondina, apartándola del pelirrojo y haciendola rebotar en el suelo. Eustass despertó al instante de su hipnosis, encontrando a Law delante de él y dandole la espalda para encarar directamente al bicho. Su gesto no podía ser mas serio y frío.

-¡Trafalgar, Kidd, eviten que grite!- ordenó el capitán.

Y no se puede decir que no lo intentaran, pero antes de que Law pudiera golpearla o Eustass hacerle un tajo la ondina lanzó al espacio un gran y horrible chirrido con el que más de uno se tapó los oído. Tras eso saltó y nadó al rededor del barco junto con su compañeras que ya se estaban juntando.

-JO-der...

-lo mismo digo Ace.- le contestó su hermano mediano.

-¡kyaaa! ¡ahora si que morimos! -lloriqueaba el profesor con las manos a la cara.

-son un montón.-miraba a todos lados Luffy nervioso.

-¿asustado?- le sonrió Shanks.

-no.- frunció el ceño decidido.- para nada, esta vez les daré una paliza.

-dejalo chico, te viene demasiado grande.- se colocó el sombrero.

Los cánticos ya empezaban a pulular.

-malditas criaturas.- masculló Mihawk dos segundos antes de escuchar un golpe tras de si. Volteó la cabeza, tal y como había pensado era una ondina a la cual miró con el ceño fruncido y soberbia.- ¡señores, mantengan las cabezas frías!- buscó bajo su chaqueta una cruz un poco más grande que el tamaño de su mano- ¡y alejen a estas cosas del barco!

Empuñando la cruz y con una estocada lanzó una fortísima ráfaga de luz que echó a la ondina de una golpe de la nave. Esa fue la señal del contra ataque.

Smoker no perdió ni un segundo para abrir la habitación donde guardaban las armas.

-tómenlas y cuidado con el barco.- pasó un manojo de pistolas y espadas, seguido disparó a una que pretendía atacarle desde arriba.

-¿espada o pistola?- les ofreció Law a Eustass y Marco.

-¡no las necesito!- gritaron los dos antes de echarse al ataque.

Law se alzó de hombros. Con simpleza y sin molestarse en girar la vista disparó en la cabeza a una ondina que se le acercaba por un lado.

-ciertamente, sabía que nuestras vidas se pondrían en peligro en este viaje.- decía Sabo manejando una espada.- pero no pensaba ni que fuera ni tantas veces, ni tan seguido, ni con tanta intensidad.

-eso es para que te pienses las cosas dos veces.- le regañó Ace con pistola en mano.

-¡menos cháchara y mas pelear!- lloraba el narizotas disparando como un loco temiendo por su vida.

Ambos hermanos se defendían bastante bien, sin embargo el más pequeño de los tres a duras penas marcaba las distancias mínimas, la cosa se puso más cruda cuando de un coletazo una ondina le desarmó completamente perdiendo su pistola en alguna parte del barco.

-¡da igual! ¡te venceré a mi manera so bicha!- levantó los puños.

La ondina se le echó como una pantera abriendo amenazante su boca. Luffy no retrocedió, y adelantando un pie le propinó un buen puñetazo. La criatura dio una voltereta hacia atrás, y con mas velocidad enganchó sus afilados dientes a la pierna izquierda del joven.

-¡ah!- gritó de dolor cayendo al suelo- ¡suelta maldita! ¡ah!- sintió como apretaba más los dientes. Miró a todos lado buscando ayuda, pero todo era un completo caos y cada uno tenía su propia lucha. Encontró un rayo de esperanza, a un lado estaba su pistola; intentó alcanzarla, pero su dedo solo conseguía rozarla.

_-vamos..._- y justo cuando ya la iba a tener en su poder.-¡ah!- la ondina tiró de su pierna intentando llevarselo a espacio.-¡no! ¡dejame! ¡Ace! ¡Sabo!- intentaba agarrase al suelo pero solo conseguía que le sangraran los dedos.

Escuchó un disparo muy cerca de él al instante que notaba su pierna liberada. Le levantaron del hombro y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba de espaldas a la pared.

-no la vuelvas a soltar.- le ordenó Shanks poniéndole la pistola en las manos.- y quedate aquí, así solo te atacaran de frente.

-va... vale.

-tranquilizate chico.- le sonrió.- esto es solo el inicio del viaje... ¡esto son solo minuncias!- bramó arremetiendo con su brazo metálico a una ondina que pretendía atacarle por la espalda, esta mordía con fiereza su brazo.- ¿que pequeña, no te gusta tanto como la carne?- y le disparó justo en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto el capitán se las arreglaba para lanzar a eso reptiles por la borda y manejar el timón del barco.<p>

-_da igual cuantas golpee de una estocada, no se acaban.-_ dirigió un vistazo hacia arriba. -_unas nos atacan y otras se queda nadando alrededor del barco cantando. Me parece increíble que tengan estrategia de combate propia pero eso no es un punto a favor_.- Observó a sus subordinados. -_algunos se mueven con más pesadez que antes_.

Esquivó de refilón el ataque de una de ellas perdiendo su sombrero en el universo. Sin inmutarse le dio un mandoble directamente en la barriga haciendo que se reuniera con su sombrero.

-_¿que debería hacer? ¿tendría que activarlos ya? Aún estamos bastante lejos de salir del Cinturón, no se si podré defender a la tripulación y sacar el barco yo solo._

Entonces fue cuando sus ojos amarillos vislumbraron la salida.

-_el piloxiano._

* * *

><p>Marco repartía puñetazos y patadas rodeados de fuego azul a diestro y siniestro, si no hubiese sido una situación de emergencia el espectáculo se hubiese visto bastante bonito.<p>

-¡cuidado Teach!- protegió a su compañero de una ataque por la espalda con una gran ráfaga de fuego.

-uff... gracias Marco, me has salvado la vida.

-nada, para eso estamos.-echó una ojeada a cubierta, la cosa no parecía ir a mejor.-_¡Ace!- _Corrió hacia él viendo que se estaba acercando mucho a la borda, para colmo de espaldas.

Por su parte el pecoso no podía evitar retroceder, esas cosas le obligaban a hacerlo por inercia gracias a su canto. Entonces su espalda tocó la barandilla, ahogó un grito en la palma de la mano de una ondina que le agarraba por detrás y tiraba de él. Su cuerpo salió del barco y casi pudo ver el fin, casi; lo que vio en realidad fue la luz de un disparo pasar por su cara un instante antes de que su cuerpo fuese liberado y este volviera al barco de un tirón de pie.

-¡si el capitán dice que nos quedemos en el centro de la cubierta es porque los laterales son peligrosos!- le reprendió Smoker.

-no me he dado cuenta.-se defendió.

-mejor que te la des la próxima vez, es bastante difícil ocuparse de uno mismo como para preocuparse de alguien mas.-sin más volvió a lo suyo dejando un poco anonadado al joven que ya se incorporaba.

-¡Ace! ¿estas bien?

-Marco. Si estoy... bien...-se desmayó.

-¡Ace!- lo recogió antes de que se golpeara la cabeza.- ¿que demonios te pasa?

Pero el muchacho no fue el único, una a uno los miembros de la tripulación fueron cayendo como moscas a la vez que las ondinas escapaban del barco como palomas asustadas.

-¿pero que...?

-tranquilícese y póngase en guardia.- le ordenó el capitán.

-¿usted a hecho esto?

-si, por nuestra seguridad.

-explíquese mejor querido capitán.- le pidió Shanks con educación.

-¿que demonios hace usted despierto?- rugió.- ¿acaso no le afectan los cantos de las ondinas?

-no, mi ojo mecánico me salva de ello. Como usted sabe esos cantos son ondas sonoras que afectan al cerebro, pero como mi ojo esta conectado directamente con él. L único que me produce es un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

-ah, eso lo aclara todo.

-¿el que?- preguntó e rubio.

-pedí a la armada que prepararan el barco por un ataque de ondinas por si acaso. El sistema consiste en una ondas que contra atacan las de ellas y la aleja, sin embargo tiene efectos secundarios y es que también actúa como somnífero en los que están bajos los influjos del canto.

-ah, ya entiendo.- afirmó el pelirrojo.- los piloxianos son por naturaleza los enemigos aférrimos de las ondinas y no les afecta... "su música", y yo por mi parte como me salvo de ella por mi ojo también me salvo del somnífero.

-exactamente.

-¿y usted?

-tengo suficiente control en mi cerebro como para que no me afecte.

-vaya, increíble.

-sea como sea, este sistema como ven no es infalible, y otro de sus fallos es que esas criaturas acaba acostumbrando a estas ondas.

-es decir, que volverán.

-así es señor Marco. Si no hubiese sido por su presencia no hubiese llegado a utilizarla.-hizo una pausa.- he oído que los de su especie tiene una relación estrecha con el fuego y el calor ¿es cierto?

-si.

-el escaner no funciona debido a las ondas ¿podría guiar el barco hasta el sol mas cercano?

-sin problemas.

-estupendo. Las ondinas si está solo no se le acercaran, mientras usted maneja el señor Akagami y yo nos encargaremos de ahuyentarlas.

-oh, haciendo equipo con el capitán, para mi es el honor de los honores.

-cayese o haré con usted lo mismo que hizo con el payaso antes.

De esta manera Marco quedó tras el timón y los dos capitanes en cubierta, espalda con espalda.

-ya vienen.

-¿por que lo sabe mi lustroso capitán?

-tengo buen oído.

-¿ah si? Es usted toda una caja de sorpresas.

-concéntrese. Por cierto ¿tiene usted algún arma escondida?

-¿que puede tener un humilde cocinero como yo?

-no se haga el tonto conmigo.

El pelirrojo se quedó un poco sorprendido, suspiró sonriendo y se alzó de hombros.

-a usted parece que no puedo engañarle.- plegó su brazo metálico y de este mismo desplegó una espada.- esto es todo lo que tengo. Pero entienda que llevo años y años navegando, es normal que guarde algo bajo la manga por si acaso.

-me es indiferente.-dijo dándole la vuelta a su cruz y envainando de esta un cuchillo.- Utilícelo contra ellas, las armas convencionales pueden afectar a los demás.

-si, mi capitán.

Se pusieron en guardia. El silencio inundó todo. El barco seguía avanzado.

-parece que esta vez han decidido atacar desde abajo.

-no hace falta que me informe señor Akagami.

Las ondinas fueron apareciendo por la borda entrando en cubierta, también pasaron cerca del piloxiano, pero como si no existiera; y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del primer cuerpo perecido empezó la danza de estocadas.

Eran muy diferentes, pero en el combate se complementaba perfectamente; los defectos de uno cubrían los del otro; se movían con la misma rapidez y agilidad, su ataque se rozaban pero en ningún momento se dieron. No se bloqueaban, al contrario, la suma de los dos les hacia mas fuerte.

Verles luchar juntos era un espectáculo y la sangre derramada una fina decoración.

Tal era esto que al piloxiano le costaba mantenerse concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer solo por seguir viéndoles.

-¡_ah! Maldita sea, busca ya un jodido punto de calor.-_ se reprendía a si mismo. Resopló e inspiró relajándose. Cerró los ojos. -_ahí esta, suerte que esté cerca_.- Decidido llevó el barco hasta la estrella mas próxima.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Shanks emocionado.- ¡que velocidad así de repente! ¿has encontrado la inspiración Marco?

-se podría decir así.

En nada ya estaban viendo un lustroso y solitario sol cuyos rayos uva empezaban a hacer mella en las ondinas. Sin embargo quedaba los mas difícil: salir del Cinturón.

-¡Marco! ¡ponga los propulsores a toda potencia!- ordenó Mihawk.

-pero... ¿¡que pasa con la energía!?

-¡si permanecemos más tiempo gastaremos más! ¡ahora o nunca!

-¡si mi capitán!

Ir a toda velocidad entre los asteroides no fue fácil, no lo hubiese sido ni para el máximo experto, pero milagrosamente consiguieron salir, descolchando toda la parte derecha del barco por culpa de una gran y rápida roca. Pero finalmente... estaban a salvo.

Las ondinas huyeron de la luz, las ondas se fueron y la gente empezó a despertarse.

Fue una historia larga de explicar, aun así eso no importó cuando la la alegría de seguir vivos era mucho mas fuerte.

Por otro lado la nave no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Ya no era solo por los dos propulsores que faltaban tras su escapada del kraken, el barco tenía innumerables destrozos por las ondinas y por ellos mismo, las velas aún estando plegadas estaban completamente agujereadas. En conclusión solo podían hacer una cosa.

-tendremos que desviarnos para reparar el barco. Me temo que eso nos retrasará, pero no queda otro remedio.

-¡ja! ¿ahora que me dice capitán? Si no hubiésemos tomado esta ruta nada hubiese pasado.

-yo no fui el que nos metió de lleno en medio del Cinturón.

-lo hice por el kraken.

-¿sabe doctor que un kraken le puede sorprender en cualquier rincón del mundo?

-¿¡me esta echando las culpas a mi?

-¿acaso se siente culpable?

Fuera como fuese el viaje continuaba.

* * *

><p>La paz inundaba el barco, parecía que no lo hacía en años. Mihawk se encontraba en popa, descansando con su codos apoyados en la barandilla.<p>

Suspiró un poco agotado.

-un día duro, eh capitán.- apareció Shanks comiéndose una limonzana.

-ah, eres tú Akagami.

-el mismo que viste y calza. -se apoyó en la pared.- ¿quiere?- le ofreció fruta.

-no, gracias.- volvió la vista a las estrellas.

-usted se lo pierde.

Pasaron unos momentos sin hablar, Shanks porque estaba comiendo y Mihawk porque no tenía ningún interés en entablar conversación.

-Me he fijado en que usted tiene un color de ojos bastante peculiar.

-es un marrón claro y acaramelado, mucho mas normal que aquellos que les cambia los ojos de azul a verde.- contestó con naturalidad.

-Entiendo...-hizo una pausa.- ¿sabe? Los piloxianos no son los únicos que no les afecta el canto de las ondinas.- no contestó.- si, son una raza muy especial, solían decirse que eran demonios, que se volvían mil veces más fuertes manejando espadas de la era humana que un millón de hombres con armas contemporáneas. Aparentemente humanos, pero muchos mas rápidos, mas fuertes, y con un olfato, oído y vista muy superior al de otras muchas razas.

-¿porque me cuenta esto?- le miró malhumorado.- ¿me ha tomado por su compañero de charla?

El pelirrojo se limitó a sonreír un poco satisfecho.

-usted, querido capitán, fue el primero en darse cuenta de que teníamos una kraken de frente gracias a su vista y sobre todo a su olfato, que también le ayudó a distinguir que no era un simple kraken, si no un kraken de hidra, temerosos del fuego y si cortas uno de sus tentáculos estos se convierten en dos... aunque claro, no todo el mundo se fijó en ello porque estaban más preocupados de sus vidas.-se alzó de hombros.-y cuando vinieron las ondinas en vez de poner el automático y colocarse en cubierta se quedó al mando del timón, a sabiendas de que su canto no le afectaría... -tosió para aclarase la voz-. por último sobra decir que extinguió medio banco de ondinas con un simple cuchillo.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio.

-tiene demasiados pájaros en la cabeza Akagami.- miró de frente- puede que usted no lo haga, pero yo me considero un capitán fuerte y precavido, eso es todo.

-ya...-expiró aire y se separó de la pared.- bueno, cuide ese pequeño temblor de manos que capto con mi ojo mecánico, y no se preocupe.- acercó su boca a su oído.- de momento su secretillo está a salvo sin rechistar.- le dijo en un susurro. Se fue a la cocina.

Cerciorado de que estaba completamente solo, Mihawk, se miró las manos que aún le temblaban. Apretó el puño y los dientes y enfurecido golpeó la barandilla haciéndola completamente añicos.

-bastardo...- masculló lleno de ira.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado del barco, en proa, Luffy miraba deprimido el espacio que pasaba bajo la nave.<p>

_-¿que demonios hago en este barco?_

**Continuará...**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Notas: **¡weh! Por fin actualizo xDD, pero comprenderme, este me resultará bastante difícil hasta que le coja tranquilo a la trama, ademas de que tienen que suceder cosas venidas de mi mente si que alborote lo que era la película. Vamos que la cosa está un poco jodía xDD

¡ah! antes de que se me olvide, he hecho unos cambios el la vestimenta de los oficiales, Mihawk y Smoker; el primero... su chaqueta ahora es larga por todo lados, y azul oscuro (el celeste no me convencía para nada), y Smoker pues su chaqueta pasó a ser blanca, y la lleva abierta (como en el anime) esto, en condiciones normales no debería ser permitido, pero como Don Puros es to reshulón se lo perdonamos. Los pantalones de ambos ahora son negros.

Y finalmente... si, este capi es cortillo, pero como os he dicho, por el momento debo ir con pies de plomo.

**Capitulo 7**

Un barco destrozado, dos barriles de zumo de uva (recordamos que no tenían permitido beber), un gran alivio de conservar sus vidas y ninguna razón para no celebrar una pequeña fiesta, eso eran lo que tenían.

-Laaa vida pirata la vida mejor, se vive sin trabajar, cuando uno se muere con una ondina se queda en el fondo del mar ¡SIIII! ¡SE QUEDA EN EL FONDO DEL MAR!- cantaban todos felices formando un corro, sobre todo Ace y Law que algunos llegaban a pensar que eran capaces de emborracharse con el zumo.

-hay que ver lo contento que está tu hermano.- le comentaba el profesor a Sabo, ambos fuera del corro de la fiesta.

-si es que no puede evitarlo,-se alzó de hombros sonriente.- en el fondo es un fiestero.- observó como el pecoso se pelaba de broma con Marco porque este le decía que estaba bebiendo demasiado y su hermano le contestaba "yo sé cuando bebo demasiado". Suspiró.- parece que este viaje le ha venido mejor a él que a Luffy, hacía tiempo que no le veía tan feliz.

-¿en serio? Oye, y hablando de Luffy ¿dónde está? Resulta raro no encontrarle por aquí.

-pues ahora que lo dices... ¡bah! Estará aprovechando para atracar la cocina.

8888

El pequeño de los D. Monkey se encontraba en ese momento en la proa, lejos de todas las miradas del barco puesto que estas se encontraban todas en cubierta celebrando una fiesta, excepto por los dos oficiales que seguramente estarían en el despacho del capitán hablando de su próxima parada en el siguiente planeta habitado.

Al lado del mascarón, con los codos colocados en la balaustrada, suspiró con amargura.

-¿y esos suspiros?- apareció Shanks subiendo por las escaleras desde cubierta.- ¿no deberías estar montando unos de tus jaleos en medio de la fiesta?

-no tengo ganas de fiesta.-dijo con el mismo amargamiento con el que había suspirado y volvió a mirar al frente.

-¿ah, no? ¿y que me dices de comida? - le ofreció una limonzana a la vez que se apoyaba también en la la balaustrada.

El chico miró de reojo la fruta, y apartando sus pupilas de ella respondió:

-no, gracias.

-ah, pues me la como yo.

-¡no!- gritó desesperado al ver que la limonzana casi va a parar al estomago de Shanks.

Quedaron parados en el acto, el pelirrojo sonrió con malicia y el joven apartó la mirada con los mofletes hinchados y colorados.

-anda, toma.- el chico recogió el fruto y empezó a comer sin mirar al mayor.- y ahora... ¿me cuentas a que viene tanta depresión? Estabas así desde antes del ataque de las ondinas ¿me equivoco?- apoyó su barbilla en el dorso de su mano humana.

Luffy tragó lo ultimo que quedaba del fruto y con la cara triste empezó a hablar:

-yo estaba muy ilusionado con este viaje, lo había soñado toda la vida pero... apenas hemos empezado y ya me doy cuenta de no soy mas que un estorbo en este viaje. Incluso mi hermano Ace, que no quería venir hace más que yo ¡Incluso el profesor nos salvó del kraken! Y yo... solo quería demostrar que no soy el caso perdido que mis hermanos creen que soy pero... ¡bah!- resopló mirando para el lado opuesto donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

Quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-chico, ta voy a decir la cosa más cierta que se pueden decir en esta y todas las galaxias: tu eres tonto.

-¡oye! ¡no se supone que tienes que animarme!

-¿animarte? ¿quién te has creído que soy? ¿tu abuela? Mira chico, el viaje como tú has dicho acaba de empezar y tú solo eres un grumete ¿que pretendes? ¿convertirte en maestro antes de pasar por aprendiz? Esta nave está llena de hombres que han pasado de todo y sobrevivido a cosas que tu mente solo es capaz de imaginar, eso les ha hecho fuertes y capaces de enfrentarse a cosas como las pocas que hemos visto en esta travesía. Incluso tus hermanos y el profesor tienen cara de haber pasado por más que tú. No solo no puedes compararte a ellos sino que no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.- el joven le miró con cara de pena y sobre todo reproche, pero no era capaz de defenderse. Shanks suspiró y se apoyó de espaldas en la borda.- relájate chico y no cargues con un peso tan grande como el ser el héroe de esta historia, solo... haz lo que puedas, toma experiencia y aprende de tus mayores. En un barco ni un capitán destaca, todos somos pequeñas piezas que hacemos que esto funcione, cada una con su papel asignado, si una de esas piezas abandona o chupa cámara pone en peligro a las demás.

Quedaron otra vez en silencio, llegando a sus oídos el jolgorio de la fiesta. El cyborg miró de reojo a su grumete, estaba ofuscado, entendía perfectamente lo que había dicho Shanks, pero eso no le dejaba contento.

Normal, pensó el mayor, cuando te embarcas hacia la aventura lo que menos te imaginas es que lo mejor que puedas hacer es pelar patatas ¿cuantos años podía tener Luffy? ¿dieciséis, diecisiete? Con esas edades lo que se tiene es ansia de enfrentarse al peligro, pero claro, no puedes enfrentarte al peligro si tienes todas las de perder. La verdad era que Shanks se veía un poco reflejado en él.

-Chico.- le llamó haciendo que el interpelado le mirara.- ¿quieres hacer algo divertido?- preguntó con un sonrisa sincera.

-¿en?

-ven conmigo.- echó a andar.

Luffy, dubitativo y sin entender, se rezagó un poco pero finalmente siguió al pelirrojo. Este, pasó a través de cubierta con toda normalidad, guiando al joven grumete hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, en el fondo contrario a donde se encontraba la despensa, abrió una escotilla.

-¡un pasadizo secreto!- gritó ilusionado.

-no es ningún pasadizo secreto, chico. -dijo bajando por las escaleras.- solo la sala de maquinas ¿me sigues?

-¡si!

La sala de maquinas era un auténtico laberinto mecánico rodeado de cables, todo estaba bastante oscuro y la poca iluminación dependía de unas lamparas de tenue y verdosa luz adosadas al bajo techo.

-por aquí.

Shanks lo guió de un lado a otro; Luffy, que ya de por si pensaba que el barco era inmenso, metido en ese sitio pensó que se habían adentrado en un enorme universo alterno.

-impresionante ¿verdad?- le preguntó el mayor como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento.- viendo el barco desde fuera no te imaginas que tenga todo esto dentro. Aquí se encuentra todo el mecanismo de la nave. Mira.- dijo palpando una enorme columna de metal con una puerta.- desde esta cabina se acumula la energía solar que captan las velas y se pasa a los propulsores.- siguió andando.

Finalmente, calculando que estaba en el culo del barco, el pelirrojo abrió otra trampilla; esta daba a unas escaleras de madera y mejor iluminadas. Bajaron estas encontrándose con la última puerta que tuvieron que atravesar; Shanks la abrió dejando paso al pequeño cual chófer a su jefe con una aire de lo mas teatral y sonriente.

El grumete pasó, agrandándose al instante sus ojos ya enormes pos si mismo.

Eran seis botes con sus velas plegadas, tan nuevos que aún se podía oler el barniz; eran cada uno, posiblemente desde cualquier punto de vista, una autentica maravilla.

-¡COMO MOLA!- gritó Luffy con máxima motivación, ojos salidos de sus órbitas, mandíbula desencajada y lengua serpenteante.- ¡Shanks! ¡como molan! ¡son botes! ¡botes de verdad! ¡no sabía que había esto en el barco! ¡quiero montar, quiero montar, quiero montar! ¡au!- se quejó del cogotazo metálico que le dio el mayor.- ¡no me pegues!- gruñó.

-anda que rápido se te han pasado todos los males.- se iba acercando a los botes.- mejor deja de gritar y ayudame porque sino nanai de bote.

-pero... ¿podemos utilizarlo?

El cyborg se paró dándole la espalda, tras una pausa teatral se volvió con una sonrisa al otro.

-¿acaso te importa?

El niño mono puso una amplia sonrisa.

-¡claro que no!

8888

-entonces, calculando nuestra velocidad, puede que lleguemos en poco más de una hora al planeta habitado más cercano.

-así es.- contestó el oficial a su capitán.- la verdad es que ha sido toda una suerte que se trate de Aladrum. Su tecnología es de las mejores que se pueda encontrar, además están sus trueques con otros planetas. No nos faltara de nada, y con un poco más de suerte no gastaremos de dos días.

-intentaremos apurarlo en uno.- sin venir a cuento frunció e ceño extrañado apartando la mirada.

-¿ocurre algo?

-... es... como una intuición.- o más bien su fino oído que lo avisaba de que el cascote del barco se estaban abriendo.- _alguien va a usar los botes._- con un rápido movimiento se colocó tras la ventana observando como uno de los botes iba a toda velocidad dando un tremendo giro y dirigiéndose a la misma dirección de la proa.- ah...- resopló.- Akagami y el joven de los D. Monkey.

-¿voy a detenerlos?

-no, con Aladrum tan cerca no creo que haya problema y Akagami es más listo de lo que quiere aparentar.-señaló con algo más que molestia.- Ademas queda la satisfacción de perderles un rato de vista.- suspiró por la nariz.- y yo que ya creía que con un solo Garp teníamos suficiente y de sobra para todo el universo.

-¿Garp el vicealmirante? ¿que tiene que ver con el chico?

-él y sus hermanos son sus nietos, no me lo han dicho personalmente, pero los tres conservan el mismo apellido del vicealmirante al que le encanta hablar y quejarse de sus tres nietos.

-no sabía que conociera tan bien al vicealmirante.

-fue él el que me ofreció alistarme en la marina espacial. Ciertamente me ayudó mucho por aquel entonces, de alguna manera le debo demasiado a ese hombre.

-sorprendente que alguien como usted le deba algo a alguien.

Mihawk no contestó a eso y en silencio siguió mirando a través del cristal.

-_si tu supieras..._

8888

-¡vamos chico!- le animó el pelirrojo con el bote ya preparado y esperando bajo el casquete del barco.

-¡towanda!- saltó con energía cayendo en el bote haciendo que este se hundiera un poco de popa.

-¡wah! Cuanta energía chico.- decía con la mano en la cabeza sujetando su sombrero.

-¡eso nunca me falta! ¡vamos allá!- dijo yendo directamente a los mandos de marcha.

-¡espera que tu no sab..!¡WAAA!

El bote salió despegado a toda velocidad siguiendo las indicaciones del chico. Era como una bocanada de aire; después de tantos días en ese viaje podía ser él el que llevara los mandos de una nave. El que fuera o no un bote no importaba.

-¡yijaaa!- gritó feliz a todo pulmón. La sensación no se podía comparar a cuando estaba en Goa, era cien mil veces mejor. Iban tan rápido que hasta podían hacerle compañía a un cometa cuya estela dejaba una gran resplandor azulado.

-¡eh, vaquero! ¿se puede saber como es que sabes manejar esto?

-¡lo llevo haciendo desde pequeño! ¿acaso lo hago mal?

-para mi sorpresa no.- se burló el cyborg.

El pequeño le hizo un mohín con los mofletes inflados y resoplando miró al frente decidido. Sonrió con malicia.

-¡wah!- volvió a gritar el pelirrojo.

El bote, al son de Luffy, había plegado su vela y dado un repentino y brusco movimiento a la izquierda metiéndose de lleno en la estela.

Dándoles el hielo en la cara, el joven empezó a hacer alocadas maniobras que no permitían que la tranquilidad tocara al mayor. El cyborg, con los dientes apretados, se agarraba como podía al bote con su mano metálica mientras con la de carne sujetaba su sombrero a la cabeza que aunque atado a su cuello no dejaba de pensar que con tanta actividad acabara en medio del espacio acompañando al del capitán Yurakiur.

Por su parte, el muchacho solo podía pensar en una cosa: Fantástico. Se había olvidado de todos sus problemas y miedos, volvía a tener esa fuerza característica en él.

Tras unas volteretas más, Shanks le pidió que por favor que saliera o acabaría vomitando en su cara, y el grumete, con una carcajada hizo lo que le dijo, desplegando la vela y yendo un poco más tranquilo para darle algo de cuartel al otro.

El hielo del bote y sus cuerpos se fue deshaciendo conforme se alejaban del cometa.

-¡guau!- exclamó Luffy. -ha sido genial... ¿repetimos? Esta vez lo haré sin volteretas.

-por dios, hijo.- dijo sacudiendo el hielo de su sombrero y volviéndoselo a poner sobre la cabeza.- ten compasión de un pobre y viejo cyborg.

-¡jajaja! Si que eres un viejo.

-¡eh! ¡eso lo puedo decir yo, no tú!

-¡jajaja!- su risa se apagó y suspiró aún feliz.- muchas gracias Shanks.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿por qué?

-pues... por todo. Por salvarme con lo de las ondinas y... sobre todo por esto, lo necesitaba.

El mayor sonrió.

-no es algo que me tengas que agradecer, después de todo estas a mi cargo.- le revolvió el pelo con su mano.- pero verdaderamente te tengo que decir que me has impresionado. Si yo a tu edad hubiese sabido manejar así ahora la gente besaría por donde camino.

-no sé que decirte, cuando me fui no escuché ningún alago.

-bah, nadie es profeta en su tierra.

-pero las cosas van a cambiar.

-¿ah, si?

-si, cuando termine este viaje conseguiré que la gente me reconozca.

Shanks vio el brillo en los ojos del muchacho, dirigidos al frente. No puso evitar un deje de culpabilidad.

-chico...- empezó a hablar a la vez que se frotaba el cuello.- lo planes no siempre salen como uno quiere.

-los míos no.- dijo sin atenuar su seguridad.- ya lo verás.

Con el gesto serio, el mayor también miró al frente.

-_Lo siento mucho Luffy, eres un chico simpático, pero no por ello vas hacerme dudar._

-Shanks...- habló un poco cohibido.- em... es que... ¿qué te pasó?

-¿um? ¿a que te refieres?

-a... tu pierna y... todo lo demás.

-ah...- dijo con algo de tristeza y cabizbajo observando su mano de metal.- a veces, chico, cuando sigues un sueño... debes renuncia a cosas.

-y... ¿valió la pena?

-¡ja!- volvió a ser el risueño de siempre.- eso espero.

Luffy no preguntó más, aunque quería, pero por muy torpe que fuera era capaz de comprender que si Shanks se mostraba tan escueto en sus palabras era porque no quería hablar del tema.

De esta manera, siguieron en silencio atravesando el espacio. Todo era tranquilo, tanto que no supieron muy bien cuando perdieron la conciencia del tiempo.

8888

-¿le has encontrado?- preguntó Sabo a Ace que salía de la cocina, este negó con la cabeza.

-no, y tampoco está Shanks.

-¿has mirado en la despensa? Ya he visto yo que cierta parejita la usa de picadero.

-¿¡se puede saber en que estas pensado!? Y si, he mirado. Pero nada... dios santo, esto es un barco, hay un limite de sitios en donde buscar.

-y no solo eso, también el tiempo que llevan sin aparecer, no es normal.- añadió el rubio.

-¿pasa algo?- los dos muchachos se volvieron, era el teniente Smoker.

-es nuestro hermano, teniente.-contestó el pecoso.- No le encontramos por ninguna parte, y al señor Akagami tampoco.

-¿aún no han vuelto?- preguntó algo extrañado.

-¿volver? ¿acaso fueron a algún sitio?

-si.- le contestó a Sabo.- el capitán pudo ver como el señor Akagami y vuestro hermano salían en bote. Pero... ya hace más de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-¿¡cuarenta y cinco minutos!?- gritó Ace con un deje de histeria.

-tranquilizate abuela.- le frotó la espalda Sabo con una mano y la sobrante en el pecho del otro.- son solo cuarenta y cinco minutos, se les puede haber ido el tiempo, así que respira tranquilo.

-pero...

-expira e inspira, expira e inspira.

El teniente les miraba con miles de gotitas.

-teniente Smoker.

-capitán.

-¿que es lo que pasa?

-Akagami y el chico, mi capitán. No han vuelto.

-¿que?- frunció el ceño.- han pasado cuarenta y ocho minutos exactamente, que es lo que piensa ese maldito Akaga...- sus palabras callaron cuando a su nariz vino una aroma inconfundible, el de la sangre.

Caminó hasta la balaustrada, ahí fuera había una animal que no podía ver gracias a su capacidad de invisibilidad, varios ciertamente, en su estado se mantenían inofensivos ya que no eran lo suficiente poderosos para enfrentarse al barco. Pero un bote era otra cosa.

-señor Smoker.- se volvió y anduvo hacia él.- vaya a mi despacho, la mesa tiene una doble tabla, saque a la luz la segunda en ella encontrara un panel de comunicaciones, intente contactar con el bote.

-si mi capitán.- respondió poniéndose en marcha.

Mihawk les echó una mirada a los dos hermano, esta vez ambos mostraban preocupación.

-no os preocupéis, los encontraremos.- aunque el encontrarlos no iba incluido en el cómo.

8888

Smoker entró raudo en el despacho y tras la mesa abrió la segunda tabla de la que le habló su capitán. Al instante se formó frente a su cara una pantalla holográfica con teclas. Mediante esto intentó abrir un canal para contactar con Akagami, pero el mensaje que le dio la pantalla fue claro y estremecedor.

NO HAY SEÑAL

**Continuara...**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

-¡aah!- dio una bocanada de aire ta grande que incluso alzó la voz. Casi se ahoga en la nieve ¿nieve? Si, estaba rodeado de ella, de pies a cabeza y esta no dejaba de atacarle en forma de ventisca ¿donde estaba? ¿que hacía allí?

El accidente.

-¿Shanks?- le llamó con un deje de miedo y de angustia mirando para los lados encontrando solo restos de lo que antes fue su bote.- ¡Shanks! ¿¡donde estás!? ¡Shanks!

-¡shhh!- le agarraron repentina y fuertemente por detrás tapándole la boca.- si quieres mantener tu vida no hables ni hagas ningún tipo de movimiento brusco.

Reconoció la voz del pelirrojo, pero lejos de tranquilizarle le puso en tensión, esa voz había sido sutil como una aguja y amenazadora como un meteorito del tamaño de un planeta. De alguna manera pensó que iba a matarle.

-¡mm!- intentaba hablar pero el cyborg no apartaba su mano humana.

-tranquilizate o nos matara.

Luffy se quedó parado, miró de reojo a Shanks, este echó la barbilla señalando algo que había enfrente. Sus ojos se dirigieron allá donde el pelirrojo había indicado.

Tuvo que fijar la vista ya que en una primera no veía nada. Al descubrir la amenaza, sus parpados, a pesar de la nieve y el frío, se abrieron de sorpresa.

Los había visto en libros, solo en libros; esas criaturas se extinguieron en un tiempo ya muy lejano, era imposible que estuviese allí plantado ante sus ojos a veinte pasos de ellos.

Era un caballo, de un color tan blanco como todo su alrededor. Por lo que sabía eran criatura nobles, bien podían ser indomables, pero no crueles. Sin embargo, ante los ojos afilados y brillantes del corcel, el joven se sintió como una presa a punto de ser devorada, como si tuviese un cuchillo apuntándole en la garganta.

Los segundos se sucedieron uno tras otro sin que la tensión de los dos hombres disminuyera. El caballo adelantó un paso, sus respiraciones se cortaron, sin embargo, por algún tipo de suerte, el animal dio la vuelta y se perdió entre la ventisca.

Solo pasado el momento el joven relajó los hombros.

-no cantes victoria.-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose.- Puede que tuviera el estómago lleno pero eso no quita que vuelva después. Mejor irnos de aquí.

No tenían heridas graves y podían moverse perfectamente, pero eso era lo único bueno. El transmisor para comunicarse con la nave estaba hecho trizas; ademas de un planeta helado no sabían donde estaban; no tenían ni comida ni agua. Para colmo aquella ventisca les atacaba como un demonio.

Anduvieron todo lo rápido que el clima les permitía. Tenían mucho frío, no veían apenas y les dolía todo el cuerpo. Al pelirrojo se le pasó vagamente la pequeña idea de si no era mejor exponerse a esa criatura blanca para que les devorase.

-¡Shanks!-oyó la voz de Luffy muy lejana a pesar de que estaba a su lado y gritaba.- ¡allí!- miró donde apuntaba el dedo del joven.

El cruento temporal no les había hecho percatarse de que andaban bordeando una gran pared de piedra, y en ella una pequeña cueva asomaba. Era un rayo de esperanza y un claro peligro a la vez, pero no podían quedarse vagando por más tiempo.

Aquella cavidad en la roca estaba húmeda y fría, pero deshabitada.

-¡aah! ¡ frío hace! -el chico se puso de rodillas y con la madera que había recogido de los botes se puso a intentar hacer un fuego.

-_vaya, así que por eso los ha cargado, tienes más luces de las que pensé.-_ dirigió sus ojos a la pared de la cueva y a paso lento y cansado, agarrándose el hombro mecánico, se dejó caer apoyando su espalda.

-eh, Shanks ¿estas bien? ¿estas herido del accidente?

-estoy mejor que tu, chico.-sonrió.- Mejor preocupate por ti mismo.

El grumete dejó de mirarle para seguir rozando la madera.

-Shanks...

-dime.

-eso de antes... ¿era un caballo?

-¿mm? ¿sabes lo que es un caballo?

-cuando era pequeño mis hermanos me contaban cuentos de la era humana.

-entiendo.- suspiró exhalando una nube de vaho.- esa criatura no era un caballo. Se les conoce como kelpies o each uisges, puede que sean una evolución de los caballos extinguidos pero a parte de su apariencia no comparten nada más. Los kelpies son carnívoros por excelencia, sus dientes son todos colmillos... a la hora de atacar son tan crueles y fríos como los sitios en los que habitan.- echó una mirada al exterior de la cueva.

-pero... -le miró de nuevo.-ese que hemos visto nos ha dejado en paz.

-oí decir una vez que solo les gusta la carne fresca. Si es así es que ya se habría alimentado de lo que fuera, estaría lleno y pensó que podía encontrarnos y matarnos cuando le apeteciera.

El moreno volvió a apartar la vista del mayor y dejarla en la madera. No salía ni un pequeño lazo de humo. Apretó los dientes y rozó la madera más deprisa y con más fuerza. El pelirrojo le miró con gesto serio y suspiró.

-Luffy... mejor dejalo, a esta temperatura y con esta humedad es imposible hacer fuego.

-si lo sigo intentando seguro que lo consigo, ademas así apartó un poco el frío.- soltó una débil risilla que en nada se apagó dejando tras de sí un rostro triste.- yo... lo siento mucho, Shanks.

-¿otra vez con esa esa pena, chico?-resopló- No sé a que vienen esas disculpas, sabes perfectamente que fui yo el que sugirió montar en bote. Y en cuanto a ese maldito tiburón... tuvimos mala suerte de encontrárnoslo y buena suerte de que estuviésemos cerca de este planeta...

o0FlashBack0o

El trayecto había sido un agradable crucero, pero pecaron de alejarse demasiado y lo estaban pagando en ese mismo momento. Si hubiesen estado en el barco no hubiese habido peligro alguno, pero estaban los dos solos en un pequeño bote y tuvieron que encontrarse con un gran ejemplar.

-¿¡como puede ir tan rápido!? -gritaba Luffy.- ¡va alcanzar el bote!

-¡tu sigue adelante! ¡el radar detecta un planeta no muy lejos de aquí! ¡si ganamos esta carrera nos dejaran en paz! ¡no es anfibio como las ondinas, no puede desenvolverse en zonas con gravedad!

Luffy, siguiendo las ordenes de Shanks, no aminoró la velocidad ni un momento. Ese bicho era enorme, y seguro era capaz de llevarse un trozo considerable de bote de un solo mordisco.

Siguieron el rumbo, y al poco pudieron ver un enorme planeta blanco.

-¡sigue así Luffy! -le animaba Shanks con una sonrisa.- ¡en nada estaremos tomando tranquilamente tierra! ¡Dajajaja!

El entusiasmo del cocinero se propagaba por su cuerpo y no se tuvo que obligar a sonreír de la misma manera. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

-¿¡que es ese pitido!?

-¡me cago en la puta! ¡nos estamos quedando sin gasolina!- contestó el pelirrojo casi en una maldición.

-¿¡que!?

-no te preocupes, tu sigue, ya casi entramos en la zona del planeta.

Pero el bote perdía velocidad por momentos y el escualo les iba a alcanzar en nada.

-¿¡que hacemos!?

No supo si su pregunta llegó a los oídos de Shanks, este estaba taciturno, mirando su brazo completamente serio y después a su perseguidor.

-tengo una idea.

Fue a los mando y empezó a toquetear botones. El joven no sabía para nada lo que hacía pero cuando vio que el campo de fuerza que le había protegido de algunos placajes del tiburón se puso en más tensión de la que estaba.

-¡Shanks! ¿¡que estás haciendo!?

-confía en mi.- dijo poniéndose en pie sobre el bote.- por cierto.- sonrió.- esto es un pequeño secretito, preferiría que quedara entre tu y yo.

El tiburón clavó sus dientes con fiereza en uno de los propulsores. El barco tambaleó salvajemente, tanto que a Luffy le extrañó que no estuvieran ya los dos en el espació, más todavía el cyborg que estaba de pie.

Pero Shanks seguía en su sitio; manteniendo sus semblante apuntó al tiburón con su mano metálica que al instante la trasformó en una especie de tuvo.

-tragate esto.

Del brazo salió una ráfaga de luz que dio de lleno en los ojos de la bestia. El tiburón gimió de dolor y con el propulsor en la boca salió huyendo.

No hubo tiempo para cantar victoria.

-¡cuidado!

Shanks se sentó raudo en el bote, abrazando a Luffy para protegerlo. Sintieron un fuerte tironazo y supieron que era la gravedad del planeta que los llamaba.

La caída fue en picado. En sus vista se sucedieron la imagen del suelo de nubes, la ventisca, la tierra helada, la oscuridad...

o0FinFlashBack0o

Luffy le miraba no muy convencido, agarrándose los hombros y tiritando exageradamente con los labios completamente amoratados; ni falta hacía hablar de su color de piel. El mayor volvió a resoplar pensando que el mismo no debería estar mucho mejor.

-ven.- dijo alzando su mano humana señalándole que se acercara. El chico, sin más, obedeció quedando de pie frente al pelirrojo, este sonrió.- quería decir que te sentases a mi lado.

-ah.- lo hizo.

-¡por dios chico!- lo atrajo a él exasperado con su brazo de carne.- así me refería ¿para que si no quiero tenerte pegado a mi como una lapa?

-...- le miró con rostro inexpresivo.- así que eres un pederasta.

-¿¡de donde demonios sacas esas conclusiones!?- rugió sacando colmillos.- es por el frío.

-yo sigo teniendo frío.

-no soy ninguna estufa.- le dijo con una gota de sudor resbalando en su frente.- pero si quieres toma mi capa y la compartiremos. Y nada de comentarios sobre pederastia.- señaló viendo que el chico iba a abrir la boca.

Luffy obedeció y a la vez que se envolvía en la tela negra Shanks hablaba.

-esperaremos aquí hasta que amaine la tormenta, después retomaremos el camino, seguro que así encontramos a alguien.

-¿y si no amaina?

-esperaremos,-repitió.- sino salimos por nuestro propio pie estoy seguro de que nuestro ilustre capitán, con distinguidas habilidades, nos encuentra. Después de todo no creo que nos hayamos desviado mucho de nuestra ruta.

El moreno miró hacia el portal de la cueva. Fuera, no dejaba de arreciar la nieve. No era muy listo, pero lo suficiente como para saber que hasta una nave tendría dificultades con ese temporal y que buscar a dos personas en un planeta era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Pensó en Ace y en Sabo, en el profesor, incluso en su abuelo... En todas sus ambiciones y en lo poco que había disfrutado de su travesía.

-seguro que lo conseguimos Shanks.-le mostró una iluminada sonrisa.- yo tengo muchas cosas por las que seguir viviendo, no puedo morirme ahora.

El mayor tuvo unos segundos de sincera sorpresa y, seguido, sonrió feliz.

-así me gusta chico, que no decaiga el animo. Oye ¿sabías que los tiburones existían también en la era humana?

-¿los tiburones? Creo que a lo que te refieres es a los dragones marinos.

-¿dragones marinos? Esos nunca existieron en la era humana.

-que si.

-que no, que me hagas caso que tengo muchos más años que tu. Cuando el "universo conocido" decidió enviar expediciones a investigar que era aquello que desconocían encontraron muchos planetas con criaturas parecidas a las fantasías de las historia humana asignándole a cada una de ellas nombres que ya existían.

-¡ah! Y eso paso con los tiburones.- asintió completamente convencido.

-con los tiburones no, con los dragones marinos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto el Sunny seguía su rumbo a un ritmo prudencial para encontrar a sus dos camaradas perdidos.<p>

-La temperatura ha bajado bastante- dijo Law emanando por la boca una nube e vaho -. Eustass. Abrígate, no vaya a ser que te resfríes.

-¡Abrígate tú!

-no es normal que haga este frio.- se frotaba los brazos el profesor.- ¿no se supone que el barco tiene un estabilizador?

-lo tiene.- informó el teniente Smoker.- pero debemos estar a demasiados grados bajo cero para que pueda mediarlos. Posiblemente nos estemos acercando a un planeta de invierno.

-¡DEJE DE TOMARME POR IMBECIL! -la voz de Ace acaparó la atención de todos los tripulantes que a partir de ese momento observaron sus discusión con el capitán.- ¡mi hermano está por ahí perdido y lo único que hace es quedarse de brazos cruzados!

-Ace.- le llamó Sabo acercándose.- calma...

-¡no me calmo!- le cortó y miró de nuevo al capitán para volver a reprenderle pero esta vez fue Mihawk quien le cortó.

-¿pretende que nos paremos a buscar en cada recoveco de universo a buscar a su hermano, señor D. Monkey? Eso no es solo absurdo sino que nos retrasaría en la labor de encontrarles. Por eso seguimos la ruta, me consta que Akagami no es ningún necio, no habrá permitido desviarse del camino tan fácilmente.

-¡si les ha pasado algo fácilmente pueden haberse desviado del puto camino!

-razón de más, si algo les ha hecho perder el camino será algo de gran peso, y ese algo nos llevará hasta ellos. Mientras tanto seguiremos el rumbo.-dio la conversación por terminada dándole las espalda, encaminándose al timón, pero Ace no.

-¡usted no tiene ni idea de que hacer y se esconde en escusas baratas! ¡admita de una vez que su negligencia no nos lleva a ninguna parte!

Mihawk paró en seco, miró de reojo y por encima del hombro al pecoso; solo ese gesto bastó para callar al joven, pero no fue todo. El capitán se volvió hacia él y se acercó en dos contundentes pasos clavándole con fiereza los ojos.

-esto no es ningún crucero señor D. Monkey. Cada persona debe ser responsable de si misma; como capitán debo guiar este barco y velar por todo lo que hay dentro, pero no soy ninguna niñera. Siga mis ordenes y puede que cuando encuentre a su hermano aún no esté muerto.- y se fue no sin antes echarle al joven otra mirada de furia.

Ace se mantuvo iracundo, con los puños y dientes apretados, pero la última frase del capitán bastó para callarle.

-no te preocupes Ace.- intentó de nuevo calmarle su hermano menor.- seguro que Luffy...

-callate.- tajó cualquier posible conversación antes de dirigirse a popa.

-dios mio.- se acercó el profesor a Sabo.- nunca le había visto así.

-yo si.- admitió.- pero ya hace mucho tiempo de eso. En cualquier caso es mejor dejarle hasta que se le pase.

* * *

><p>En el primer piso de popa, fuera de todas las miradas, Ace andaba furioso de una lado a otro como una bestia enjaulada y hambrienta. A veces de pura ira, extendía con fiereza los brazos. Finalmente, le dio un puñetazo a la pared y se sentó con un sonoro resoplido delante de la balaustrada.<p>

Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-maldita sea...- se escaparon quebradas esas palabras de sus boca.

Durante unos segundos solo escuchó el leve sonido de los propulsores que hacían lo que podía para impulsar el maltratado barco; pero a ese sonido se le añadió el de unos paso cada vez más cercanos.

-largate, sea quien seas.

-¿acaso te consideras un oficial para andar dando ordenes?

La voz del teniente le hizo levantar la cabeza de sopetón. Temeroso, miró hacia atrás. Smoker se mantenía con la espalda pegada a la pared y los brazos cruzados, observándole con dureza.

Ace frunció el ceño y le apartó la vista.

-agredir verbalmente a un capitán no va a ayudar a encontrar a tu hermano.

-¿y a ti que te importa?

-si cada vez que a tu hermano le pase algo parecido presentas una actuación así sería mejor que abandonases este barco en la próxima parada. Así no solo no ayudas sino que estorbas.

-¡pues eso haré!- saltó sin mirarle.- en cuanto encuentre a mi hermano y paremos en el siguiente planeta nos iremos derechitos a Goa. Puedes dejar de preocuparte por mi.

El del pelo cano quedó mirándolo, sin expresión en el rostro; el chico temblaba de manera bastante aparente. Podía ser por nerviosismo, por enfado, por arrepentimiento, por tristeza, o lo más seguro por la culpa de no haber protegido a su hermano, pero aún así...

El pecoso notó como algo caía sobre sus hombros y se vio así mismo con la chaqueta blanca del teniente. Sorprendido miró al oficial que había apoyado sus codos en la balaustrada.

-a tu hermano no le pasara nada. Akagami es un navegante veterano y el capitán sabe lo que hace.

Ace bajó la cabeza avergonzado, dándose cuenta de que el teniente intentaba animarle desde un primer momento y el le había despreciado vilmente. Se aferró un poco a la chaqueta blanca.

-¿usted no tiene frío?- dijo recuperando las formalidades y queriendo desviar el tema.

-no, recuerda que soy de Onix.

El moreno levantó un poco la mirada observando de reojo la espalda del teniente. Tenía grandes manchas grises, ya sabía que era su piel de roca.

Apartó la mirada y apretó, con los brazo cruzados, la prenda de ropa que llevaba prestada.

-muchas gracias.- decía para más de un sentido.

-no es necesario.

Ace se lo tomó como un "de nada" y sonrió débilmente. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, pero la verdad era que se había quedado más tranquilo.

Sin embargo, no todo estaba relativamente bien. También en popa, aunque no podían verle, estaba otro tripulante que lo había acontecido todo. Nunca supieron de su presencia en es momento mas permaneció escondido en un esquina hasta que decidió irse poco después de que se produjera ese tranquilo silencio entre el teniente y el mayor de los D. Monkey, llegando no con muy buena cara a cubierta.

-eh, Marco -le llamó su compañero Teach.- ¿que pasa? Parece que hubieses visto a alguien limpiarse el culo con pan y después comérselo.

-no estoy seguro.- contestó con el ceño fruncido siguiendo su camino hacia el mascarón de proa.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y exhaló su aliento como si le doliera tenerlo en el pecho. Estaba intranquilo y no sabía exactamente porqué. Bueno, si lo sabía, no le gustaba ver a esos dos juntos, pero ahí si que no encontraba un porque.

-¿mm?- algo que se acercaba al barco llamo su atención. Era bastante grande y de color gris. Era...- un propulsor...- murmuró.

Pero había algo raro en él. No iba a la deriva en el espacio, era como si algo lo llevara. Cada vez se iba acercando más, entonces puso apreciar que no iba solo, lo llevaba una silueta traslucida.

-un tiburón.- volvió a murmurar y, decidido, dio unos paso atrás, solo para tomar carrerilla y hacer el salto del ángel al espacio. Trasformó sus dos brazos en alas y fue directo al depredador al cual le arrancó el propulsor de una patada en llamas.

El tiburón lo soltó volviéndose visible y huyendo como un cachorrillo, claramente había tenido bastante guerra ese día.

De otra patada, Marco, lanzó el propulsor a cubierta oyendo a causa de ello más de un grito de sorpresa. Cuando llegó la mayoría de la tripulación estaba alrededor del artefacto.

-¿que es esto?- preguntó Sabo primero al rubio.

-es un propulsor, se lo acabo de quitar de la boca a un tiburón malherido.

-es de nuestros botes.- dijo Law con una seriedad- yo mismo los aseguré ayer.

-¿¡que quiere decir con que es de nuestros botes!?- preguntó el profesor Usopp empezando a ponerse histérico.

-quiere decir que posiblemente estemos perdiendo el tiempo buscándolos.- contestó Eustass.

-repite eso.- le amenazo el hermano rubio, el era más relajado que Ace, no por ello mas indiferente al asunto.

-¿quieres que te lo escriba en la cara, niñato?- sacó el pelirrojo sus pinzas.

-¡mantenga su posiciones!- sonó alta y clara la voz del capitán, al tanto de todo. -¡y prepárense para el desembarque!

Ante esa revelación todo el mundo se acercó a la balaustrada para miraba al exterior. A sus ojos se mostraba su primer alto en el camino y una pequeña esperanza de encontrar a sus dos camaradas.

-Aladrum.- le dijo el profesor a Sabo.- esperemos que el famoso planeta blanco haya sido su nido de salvación.

* * *

><p>Hacía rato que el frío les había dejado afónicos y en la cueva solo se oía el silbido del viento.<p>

Luffy ya no sentía ninguna parte del cuerpo; se le pasaba la idea de enfrentarse a una horda de piratas y ser inmune a todos sus golpes, le sonaba divertido, pero no tenía fuerzas para reír. Miró a Shanks, estaba completamente blanco, con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces le golpeó una luz por detrás. Al volver la vista los ojos se le ensancharon, la ventisca había desaparecido y el viento no soplaba tan fuerte.

-Shanks...- le llamó sin fuerza en la voz llegando solo a un susurro.- Shanks... la ventisca se ha ido.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el pelirrojo abrió los párpados y miró al chico; movió levemente los labios, creyendo el joven que intentaba sonreír.

-has tenido suerte.- su voz tenía mucho menos fuerza que la de Luffy.- Sigue la muralla de piedra, estoy seguro de que así encontraras a alguien.

-pe... pero tu no...

-no puedo moverme Luffy.- le apartó la mirada.- mejor vete tu solo.

-¿¡que!? No puedes decirme eso.- le agarró el brazo.- no puedes decirme que te deje aquí.- lo traqueteó débilmente. Aún con todo, Shanks puso un disimulada mueca de dolor.- ¿que... que te pasa?

-mi brazo... derecho. El hierro absorbe el frío y lo pasa a la piel, es como si me quemara... lo mismo con mi pierna... Luffy... para mi es demasiado tarde.- apoyó la cabeza en la pared cerrando los ojos.

-Shanks... no, no te duermas, te morirás ¡Shanks!

Escuchó un leve resoplido a su espalda, pero supo al instante que no era de persona. Con el corazón al límite volteó la cabeza, cruzando sus temerosos ojos con los del frío hielo del kelpie.

**Continuara...**

**Notas Finales: ** si, lo sé soy una furcia y os estáis acordando de toda mi familia, gracias :D

entendedme, tardo mucho en actualizar, os tengo que dejar con algo de intriga por mucho que os acordéis de mis muertos más que de la historia.

Por otra parte... el bello kelpie (L), me encanta esta criatura fantástica, se convirtió en mi favorita desde que leí El Tributo hace unos años. Caballo y agua, es la viva expresión de libertad.

Aquí como todo lo he cambiado un poco y lo he colocado como un ser que vive en el hielo, pero originalmente moran en los mares, ríos y lagos. Que yo sepa no son carnívoros (los colmillos también me lo he inventado), pero si malignos; disfrutaban con que su pobre victima cabalgara sobre ellos y así ahogarlo bajo el agua.

Ademas, otra cosa por la que me encanta del kelpie es porque esta asociado con el monstruo del lago Ness, que también me ha encantado siempre. Se dice que Nessi puede no ser un dinosaurio sino que es un kelpie.

En cualquier caso, y como veis, no poner un kelpie en esta historia para mi es una herejía xD y no creáis que no pueda aparece en mas!


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Abrió levemente los ojos, sin lograr procesar lo que estaba viendo. Todo era blanco ¿Seguiría en la cueva aún con vida? Ya ni siquiera sentía el frío, seguramente le quedaba poco de su existencia.

Oía algo que no identificaba ¿tal vez la ventisca? No, no era la ventisca. Eran voces. Hablando.

-lo que dices es un locura.

-lo que digo es lo lógico.

Era más correcto decir que discutían, uno intentando calmar al otro pero ambos en tono bajo, como si tuviesen miedo de que alguien les oyera. Al poco rato, su cerebro funcionó lo suficiente como para reconocer esas voces.

Desconcertado, abrió del todo los ojos. No estaba en la cueva helada sino en una habitación y tumbado en una cama. Giró la cabeza a una lado, confirmando gracias a su vista esas dos personas que discutían.

-Eustass, Marco.- les llamó casi como preguntando.

Ambos le miraron cortando su conversación.

-por fin despierta capitán.- le dijo aliviado el rubio acercándose a él a la vez que le daba la espalda al pelirrojo.- no sabe lo preocupados que nos tenía a todos. Me atrevería a decir que incluso al capitán. Yurakiur.- añadió.

-¿donde demonios estoy?- intentó incorporarse en la cama.

-en el hospital de Aladrum.- le ayudó a sentarse.- hace un par de horas que le sacaron de la cámara de recuperación.

-pero yo no recuerdo...-miró su brazo izquierdo extrañado de que solo quedara la montura. Y de paso notó que también le faltaba su pierna.

-se los quitaron porque le estaba abrasando la piel- dijo señalando la cama de al lado donde se encontraba su brazo y pierna como si fueran otro paciente.-Suerte que las monturas no son de hierro.

-suerte que soy precavido y tengo experiencia, y de haber podido me lo hubiese quitado yo mismo, pero no tenía ni una maldita llave.-suspiró.- ¿que fue lo que pasó?

-encontramos un tiburón con un propulsor en la boca y después apareció Aladrum. Al llegar a la cúpula el capitán Yurakiur envió patrullas de búsqueda.

-en el fondo me tiene cariño.- rió.- y... ¿el chico?

-Esta vez le tocó a el ser el héroe de la historia.

-ya, gracias a él pudisteis encontrarme. Se le subirá bastante a la cabeza.

-Más que eso, lo que se le subirá a la cabeza es haber retado a un kelpie con las manos desnudas y haber sobrevivido.- vio como el cyborg lo miró sorprendido e incrédulo.- Desde las naves patrulla más de uno pudimos ver como se enfrentaba a esa cosa. Tenía todas las de perder y si llegamos un segundo más tarde no lo cuenta.

-¿pero en que demonios pensaba ese chico?-alzó la voz alterado.- ¿yo ya le hablé de los kelpies? ¿porque diantres le hizo frente?

-intentaba que no entrara en la cueva.

Shanks se quedó todavía más con la boca abierta. El chico no se fue cuando se lo dijo.

-¿¡pero es que este niño no escucha!? ¡podía haber quedado destrozado!

-y lo hizo, pero no hay de que preocuparse, a él también lo metieron en una cámara de recuperación y estos tres últimos días estuvo en reposo en una habitación normal. Cuando estuvo suficientemente recuperado Ace le dio capones durante diez minutos, según el por idiota y por preocuparle. No hubo ninguna recaída así que el chico está más que sano.

-aah- resopló llevándose su única mano a la frente con gesto exasperado.- es increíble. Yo también tendré que darle diez minutos de capones.

-¿por qué no lo mató?- los dos miraron al otro pelirrojo que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado. Pero lo de Eustass, evidentemente no había sido una simple pregunta; se mantenía de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido y cierta aura de cabreo.

-¿a que viene esa pregunta?- dijo con naturalidad.- creía que ya había quedado zanjado todo.

-claro que si. Pero tenía a huevo matar a ese maldito crío ¿Quién podía negarle que no hubiese muerto en el accidente, o de frío, o del ataque de uno de esos kelnosequé?

-piensa un poco las cosas. De encontrarme a mi hubiesen ido a buscar el cuerpo en medio de la nieve, con un análisis y autopsias se habría sabido fácilmente la causa de muerte. Además, lo primero que vimos nada más llegar fue el kelpie, no iba a arriesgarme a atraerlo con carne fresca.

-¡escusas baratas!

-y he de decir.- le cortó- que la muerte del chico podía suponer una cancelación del viaje. Después de todo, el que lo ha organizado es el profesor pero la iniciativa es del chico. No hay nada más seguro que eso. Y no creo que sus dos hermanos tuviesen más ganas de viaje.

-¡maldita sea! ¡estoy harto de esto!

-baja la voz. Te van a oír.- le señaló Marco.

El de las pinzas gruñó, pero bajó la voz.

-matémoslos. Al niño y a todos los demás. Esta farsa es una gilipoyez.

Shanks se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Eustass... -suspiró.- no tenemos el mapa en nuestro poder. Mientras así sea esto es lo que hay. Nosotros somos piratas avariciosos, pero ellos son gente honrada.

-¿y que?

-que si les apetece pueden tirar el mapa por a borda y ya harán riquezas con el sudor de su frente ¿entiendes?

Se miraron un momento a los ojos. Desafiantes. Finalmente...

-¡bah! No aguanto más este sitio.- dijo el más joven de los pelirrojos a la vez que se iba de mala gana.

Tras el sonoro portazo los otros dos suspiraron.

-entiendo su impaciencia, pero se está convirtiendo en un problema. Sobre todo con ese razonamiento.

-agradezcamos que Law sea su compañero.

-si. -hizo una pausa, pensativo.- Marco, mi brazo y mi pierna necesitan reparaciones más sutiles que las que me puedan dar de cara al público. Tendrás que hacerme algunas compras.

-claro mi capitán.

-en ese caso ve a por papel y boli. Te haré un lista y te diré en que sitio las puedes encontrar.

-iré a recepción.- dijo adelantando los pies hacia la puerta.- ah, antes de que se me olvide.- paró de andar justo antes de salir, volteando la cabeza para mirar a su superior.- quería comentarle de que su plan de mantener a chico con la cabeza ocupada está funcionando. Cuando os rescatamos, a pesar de su estado, él solo rogaba por usted.

Y sin más se fue a cumplir sus ordenes.

* * *

><p>No había cielo en la ciudad de Aladrum. Todo lo que veías; miraras donde miraras, ya fuera izquierda o derecha, arriba o abajo; eran eran edificios poco elevados, hechos con materiales pobres de un color tierra, prevaleciendo en la decoración el arco de herradura.<p>

Al contrario que en el exterior, hacía calor; y siembre, fueras donde fueras te encontrabas en medio de una multitud vestida con túnicas, turbantes y chilabas.

Con este trasfondo, los tres hermanos paseaban por uno de los tantos mercadillos, cuyos algunos tenderetes eran a la vez casas de los comerciantes. No encontrarían ropas lujosas ni piedras preciosas, pero si una tecnología avanzadísima que para los humildes vendedores no era más que algo cotidiano en su día a día.

-no entiendo nada.- afirmó Luffy.

-¡ah! Si no te interesa no preguntes.- le reprendió su hermano.

-¡si pregunto es porque me interesa!- se defendió.

-vamos a ver Luffy.- intervino Sabo.- partamos desde el principio. Hace mucho tiempo Aladrum era un planeta normal de valles, mares, desiertos, etcétera ¿hasta ahí bien?

-si.

-por aquel entonces ya estaban orgullosos de sus avances tecnológicos y prosperaban con facilidad. Pero un día dejó de ser todo tan bonito.- hizo una pausa.- como era un planeta rico había gente con un alto nivel de vida que era feliz cumpliendo todos sus caprichos y lo que más se puso de moda era la exportación de criaturas de otros planetas.

-y alguien exportó lo que no debía.- dijo Ace.

-así es. Un rico quiso importar un Jörmungandr. Es una serpiente marina que crece en proporción según el espacio de agua en donde se críe. Es decir, si la criamos en un vaso de agua no tendrá más que el tamaño para caber en él, y si lo pasamos a una piscina crecerá tanto como para ocuparla entera ¿entiendes?

-si... pero no veo el problema.

-ya se puede deducir Luffy.- dijo el pecoso.- el Jörmungandr se les escapó y no fue ni más ni menos que a parar al mismísimo mar. Según me dijo el teniente se considera el episodio más catastrófico de este planeta, y no me extraña. Casi parece una historia de terror.

-y que lo digas- apareció tembloroso el narizotas por detrás.

-¡profesor! ¡al final ha venido!- lo saludó el más joven.

-Que alegría verlo ¿no se había quedado en el barco precisamente por lo que estábamos contando?- preguntó mediano de los hermanos.

-es... estamos en Aladrum.-afirmó nervioso e intranquilo pero con una sonrisa intentando parecer seguro.- El país de la tecnología. No podía quedarme en el barco y dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Nunca me lo perdonaría.- ni el capitán tampoco visto que no hacía más que estorbar.

-entonces...- siguió Luffy pensando en la historia.- ¿por qué se heló el planeta?

-fue cosa de ese bicho.- siguió el profesor.- esas serpientes pueden congelar el agua nada más entrar en contacto con ella, y se alimentan de ese hielo que ellas mismas crean. Es un terrible circulo vicioso. En dos años más de un tercio del planeta se congeló en un efecto de no retorno. Una verdadera locura. Todo era inminente.

-pero ahora viene lo increíble de la historia.

-así es Sabo. Cualquier otro planeta hubiese quedado deshabitado rápidamente. Sin embargo los que moraban en Aladrum por aquel entonces amaban demasiado su tierra, o tal vez seguían conservando demasiado orgullo. El caso es que, antes de que el Jörmungandr convirtiera todo el planeta en un cubito de hielo, crearon esta enorme cápsula.

-¿cápsula?-preguntaron los tres.

-si, la mayoría de la gente cree que es una cúpula, pero en verdad tiene forma de cápsula, igual que la de las medicinas. Ahora mismo estamos en la mitad que permanece sobre tierra; si miráis al frente...- señaló a lo lejos- eso es el suelo que parte la cápsula en dos, aunque no nos demos cuenta estamos andando en perpendicular a él. Al otro lado.- dijo dándose la vuelta.- está la parte superior donde, como ya sabéis está está el puerto y nuestro barco.

Decir que allí se encontraba el puerto no era del todo exacto; lo correcto era decir que allí estaban las puertas que te llevaban a él, al exterior de la cápsula y a la vez que sobre ella a una altura que ya se consideraba "estar en el espacio". Y a parte de las puertas, también estaba el "sol", que realmente era una especie de pared,suelo o techo (depende de la perspectiva) de piedra amarilla y caliente que cubría toda la parte cóncava de la cápsula. Este sol por mucho que te acercaras a él nunca deslumbraba y tenía sus etapa de día y noche.

-jajaja, no me entero de nada pero suena divertido.- reía Luffy.

-la parte que está bajo suelo es por necesidad, por guardar algo de tierra y agua.

-tiene sentido.- habló Ace.- sería muy difícil que pudiesen mantener a la población si no fuese así.

-y no te creás que lo pasan demasiado bien. Aquí la comida la reparte el gobierno por casas a cambio de unas cuotas mensuales. Abrir un pequeño y humilde restaurante es como construir una constelación, a parte de los caros permisos para hacerlo; por aquí es imposible que vendan alimentos a menos que sea de contrabando.

-mercado negro de alimentos...- murmuró Sabo asombrado.- lo tienen que pasar bastante mal.

-bueno, ellos prosperan muy bien, aunque claro, vender y conseguir dinero es su prioridad ante todo. Por eso hay que tener mucho cuidado porque al mínimo descuido pueden dejarte con el culo al aire.

Eso último fue una advertencia a tener en cuenta; pero Luffy no la tuvo mas se distrajo observando como el suelo que pisaba ascendía en curva hasta convertirse en lo que el ahora consideraba el "cielo".

-¡eh! -se quejó al ser empujado por alguien en envolvía su rostro en un turbante negro igual que su chaleco largo, sujeto con una fajin amarillo, y sus botas, contrastando con sus pantalones blancos.

-lo siento.- se limitó a decir secamente a le vez que se alejaba.

Luffy quedó mirándole extrañado y con un murmullo de "que raro" puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Entrando en pánico al instante.

-¡me ha robado la bolsa de dinero!

-¿¡que!?- se alarmaron los otros tres.

-¿¡pero es que nunca escuchas!?- rugió Ace.

-¡ah! ¡tengo que recuperarlo! ¡ lo había guardado para ir a restaurantes de diferentes planeta!

-¡Luffy!- gritaron los tres pero al chaval ya había ido a por el ladrón.

-vuestro hermano nunca deja de sorprenderme.-dijo el profesor con miles de gotitas.

-... mejor dejémoslo.-sugirió Ace.- si se pierde solo tiene que ir al sol para llegar al puerto, no creo que le pase nada.

-tu si que me sorprendes.

-yo también maduro Sabo.

* * *

><p>-¡eh, tu! ¡devuélveme mi dinero!- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer cuando entre muchos turbantes vio uno negro.<p>

Evidentemente el carterista no iba a quedarse esperando para devolverle su capital amablemente.

-¡no huyas ladrón!

De está manera empezó la persecución entre las calles. El de negro avanzaba rápidamente con aires felinos esquivando agilmente mientra que el chico se abría paso a empujones dejando una estela de quejas. Doblaron suficientes esquinas como para que Luffy se perdiera pero en ese momento no era consciente ya que lo que no quería perder era al otro.

Los pasillos cada vez se hacían más estrechos y desatibados y la gente aparentaba más siniestra.

El ladrón dobló una última esquina en un callejón sin salida y subió con mucha facilidad por una tubería hasta un tejado, plano como lo eran todos allí. Tomó carrerilla y con un enorme salto llegó al piso de enfrente aterrizando en una voltereta.

Quedó sentado en el techo esperando a que el joven asomara la cabeza puesto que aunque subiera al tejado es imposible que consiguiera llega hasta él.

Casi sin aire Luffy apareció los ojos del ladrón. Se acercó al borde; no solo era un gran salto si no que si caías lo hacías a uno de los grandes surcos de gravedad de la cápsula. Claro que eso Luffy no sabía lo que era, pero si atinó a saber que era un enorme precipicio cuyo fondo no llegaba a ver.

Tragó sin seguridad y miró al otro, este aún sin levantarse y mirándole, aunque dándole la espalda, le enseñó la bolsita de dinero regodeándose en su victoria y burlándose claramente del joven, que se enrojeció e hinchó los mofletes de ira.

-¡ven aquí si te atreves cobarde! ¡que te voy a dar una paliza!

Importándole poco lo que le dijera, el de negro se levantó, se quitó el polvo y comenzó a andar por los tejados. No tenía de que preocuparse puesto que para llegar ahí el chico tenía que da un rodeo considerable y aún así en los laberínticos callejones nunca le encontraría.

Dio pequeños saltos de unos tejados a otros, escaló por algunas cuantas tuberías y descendió por otras tantas, hasta que finalmente llegó a un pequeño recinto de casas humildes y destartaladas que habían cerrado un pequeño patio cuadrangular al que la única manera de llegar era la que él estaba ejerciendo. Allí era donde, con telas y un par de troncos había construido una pequeña tienda.

_-ya estoy en casa..._

-¡aah!- Luffy se abalanzó sobre él de un placaje agarrándole de la cintura haciendo que ambos se precipitaran al patio.

Cayeron sobre un montó de madera haciendo un gran estruendo. El ladrón se lo quitó de encima de una patada que lo dejó a tres metros de él.

-¡maldito niñato! ¿¡como demonios has pasado al otro lado!?

-¡salto de pértiga!- clamó orgulloso levantándose.

-¡ja! ¡y aún te tiembla todo el cuerpo cagado!- se llevó la mano a la espalda y de la cintura sacó una daga que llevaba escondida bajo el chaleco.- tu te lo has buscado.

Luffy se fijó por primera vez en sus ojos, sus iris verdes resplandecían con furia y sus púpilas no eran más que una fina linea horizontal. No era humano.

-¡no te tengo miedo!- levantó los puños dispuestos a encararle, después del kelpie ese tipo no parecía tanto.

El ladrón se fue acercando lentamente, acechándole. Si Luffy hubiese sabido lo que era una pantera lo hubiese asemejado. El sudor empezaba a resbalarle por la cara.

-¿eres tu Zoro?

Luffy volteó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de una chica que se asomó desde dentro de la tienda. Pero fue cosa de un segundo más el otro aprovechó el despiste para atacarle, tuvo el tiempo justo para coger un trozo de madera donde se clavó el arma blanca.

-¡vuelve dentro!- ordenó sin dejar de mirar al moreno.

No hubo respuesta, solo el sonido de un cuerpo que cae. Ambos pararon su lucha mirando donde la chica, ahora yacida en el suelo.

-¡mierda!- entrando en pánico, se alejó de Luffy y se arrodilló, dejando descuidadamente la daga en el suelo, ante la chica para recogerla entre sus brazos.

Luffy los observó. El ladrón pareció que se le venía el mundo encima, y la chica; vestida con una túnica blanca que le llegaba por un poco más abajo del muslo, pantalones babuchas y chilaba que le cubría el rostro verde claro y una sandalias; parecía estar muy mal.

Adelantó sus pasos hacia ellos, tomando la daga y quedando de pie a la espalda del que vestía de negro. Este, al darse cuenta de la cercanía se giró y vio el arma en su mano. Le miró con rabia.

-inténtalo.- le retó con fiereza.

Pasó unos segundo hasta que el grumete dijo unas palabras.

-¿el dinero era para ella?

Le extrañó un poco esa pregunta pero no bajó la guardia.

-si, necesita medicinas.

-llévala al hospital.

-¡si pudiera ya lo habría hecho!

-solo tienes que llevarla en brazos.

Su paciencia se acabó.

-¡toma tu puto dinero!- gritó tirándole la bolsa a los pies.- ¿¡no era eso es lo que querías!? ¡pues ya puedes largarte! ¡fuera de mi vista o te arrancaré las entrañas!

Luffy no se movió, ni tan siquiera para recoger el dinero.

-¿¡que demonios te pasa!? ¡vete!

-ella esta muy mal.

-¡ya lo sé! ¡meteté en lo que te importe!

Luffy se acuclillo y le ofreció la daga por el mango dejando un poco cortado al otro.

-no sé porque no puedes llevarla al hospital pero... en mi barco hay un médico.

El ladrón frunció el ceño nuevamente y le quitó la daga de mal manera.

-como si pudiese confiar en ti.

-¿acaso te queda otra? No soy muy listo pero no parece que con unas medicinas se vaya a curar.

No dijo nada, pero no apartó su mirada atacante de él, aunque en ella había una atisbo de duda sumado a otro de preocupación.

-Zoro...- sonó la débil voz de la chica, haciendo que el de negro la mirara con protección y pena.- hazle caso, no parece mala persona.

-pero aunque no lo parezca...

-si no... solo soy un estorbo para ti.

* * *

><p>Por su parte los dos hermanos y el profesor habían dado con una tienda de artilugios bastante interesantes especializado en viajes largos y peligrosos cuyo propietario era más cyborg que su cocinero y además era un cíclope con tupe azul.<p>

-¿y esto que es? -preguntó intrigado el profesor.

-ah dado con lo indicado para usted, señor. Ese es mi SUPER transforma narices.

-... mejor lo dejo donde estaba.

-oiga,- habló Ace.- este país tiene gente de muchas clases pero he visto que sobre todo hay cíclopes como usted.

-ah, eso es normal chavalillo. Los hombres cíclopes y las mujeres hecantonquiros somos los nativos de este planeta.

-¿hecatonquiros?

-todas tienen tres brazos derechos y tres brazos izquierdos. Por ahí he oído que es lo que más atrae fuera aparte de nuestro trapicheos ¡SUPER!

-¿y no ves raro con un solo ojo?- formuló la pregunta saliendo esa pequeña esencia que compartía con su hermano.

-perfectamente, lo que no sé es como haces tu para que los dos te miren para le mismo sitio.

-no siempre lo consigue.- intervino Sabo recogiendo un tubo blanco del tamaño de su ante brazo.- ¿y esto que es? ¡ah!- gritó soltándolo al sobresaltarse por un brillo de luz verde que inesperadamente había soltado el tubo.

-¡jajaja! A los extranjeros siempre os pasa lo mismo. -dijo acercándose a recoger el invento del suelo. Al tenerlo en la mano la luz verde volvió a salir por uno de los lados tomando la forma de una hoja de espada.- es una navaja multiusos. Se activa al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo, lee los impulsos nerviosos y toma la forma de quien lo esté portando.- hizo una demostración y la hoja se transformó en una guadaña.- tiene un transductor de luz a solido, por lo que si tocas lo verde no lo traspasas, la solidez también a tu gusto. Así te puede servir para cosas más domésticas como...- se trasformó en tendedor, aunque demasiado grande.- comer. También es capaz de lanzar disparos y...- tomó el tuvo con dos manos y lo partió en dos.- es un dos por uno, que si quieres puedes unirlos.- apareció otra luz verde de ambas partes que se conectaron en una cadena ¿que te parece? ¡SUPER! ¿verdad?

-¡auténticamente! -exclamó con la mirada iluminada.- ¡me lo llevo!

-¡SUPER! Eso es lo que quería oír.

-¿y para mi tiene algo?- preguntó Ace como un niño pequeño.

-para ti... ¡ese sombrerito molón!- le puso en la cabeza un sombrero naranja rodeado con borlas rojas y delante dos caras azules, una feliz y otra triste.

-me gusta ¿que hace?

-combinar con todo lo que te pongas.- levantó el pulgar.

-...

-¡jajaja! Esta bien ¿a ver que te parece esto?- le mostró dos guanteletes formados por tiras fabricadas por algún metal con orificios por todos lados.

-¿que son?

-pruebatelos.

Se probó el derecho que se ajustó como si estuviese hecho a su medida.

-cierra el puño.

Al hacerlo brotó del dorso una bola de fuego controlada. El asombro de todos fue más que evidente.

-pueden servir tanto para defenderte como para cocinar. Son un buen producto. Guantes antiquemaduras he instrucciones van aparte.

* * *

><p>-esto ya está.- finalizó de empaquetar la mujer morena de seis brazos el pedido de Marco.<p>

-muchas gracias señorita Nico.

-llámame Robin, después de todo eres amigo de Shanks.

-gracias... bueno.- tomó la caja con las piezas.- mejor me voy yendo ya.

-tened buen viaje.- sonrió con amabilidad correspondida por el piloxiano que abrió la puerta para pasar a la tienda donde estaba trabajando el marido de la mujer. Pero la cerró rápidamente asustado.- ¿mm? ¿que ocurre?

El sonrió nervioso.

-¿puedo quedarme aquí hasta que los clientes que hablan con tu marido se vayan?-_ C_on todas las persona que podía encontrarse en la vida, tenía que encontrarse con Ace.

* * *

><p>Luffy les guió al puerto, donde dijo que estaba el barco en el que viajaba y donde tenían un médico de a bordo. Salieron de la cápsula por una de las puertas que llevaba directamente a una plataforma llena de ascensores que bajaban y subían con decenas de persona. Tomaron uno, lleno de gente.<p>

La chica iba agarrada del brazo del ladrón, que la sujetaba como podía sintiéndose culpable por no llevarla en brazos, pero ante todo había que ser discretos.

En un momento dado estuvo a punto de desmoronarse, pero Luffy la agarró del brazo.

-muchas gracias.- a pesar de que su cara iba cubierta, el chico supo que sonreía.

-no te preocupes. Yo también te ayudaré a caminar.

Llegaron a la parte superior y no tuvieron que andar mucho más, ya que encontraron el barco de los primero. A Luffy le costó reconocerlo ya que habían sustituido la cabeza de león por un bauprés.

-¡ya hemos llegado!- anunció feliz.- ¡iré a avisar! ¡tu sígueme!- y salió corriendo.

-espe... ¡aah!- resopló y miró serio a su amiga.- aun estamos a tiempo.

-no...- no era una orden tajante, era lo único que tuvo fuerzas para decir, su estado empeoraba.

-te llevaré en brazos lo poco que queda.

Mientras tanto en el barco Luffy voceaba su existencia.

-¡eh! ¡tío caballo! ¿¡hay alguien!?- oyó tras de sí como se abría una puerta, encontrando a Law que acababa de salir del cuarto de la tripulación.-¡Law! ¿donde esta el tío caballo?

-¿Doc Q? Está en la ciudad, como todo el mundo. Excepto el capitán y el teniente que han ido a pactar sobre nuestras provisiones.

-¿¡solo estás tu!?- exclamó más que irritado.

-siento desilusionarte.

-no, no es eso. Es que es urgente.

-¿urgente?

Entonces apareció el ladrón con la chica en brazos que mantuvo la mirada de extrañeza del de las perlas.

-esta muy mal Law.- le informó Luffy.

-entiendo. Vamos a la enfermería, yo me encargaré de ella.

-¿tu?

El moreno puso una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Eustass siempre dice que soy una caja de sorpresas.

Fueron a la enfermería y la recostaron en una de las camas.

-tiene mucha fiebre.- analizó poniendo la mano en su frente.- lo primero será examinarla.

-¿como que examinarla?- bufó el de negro. Law le miró divertido.

-no te preocupes, no es mi tipo.- llevó la mano al chilaba de la chica para quitárselo.

-¿que vas hacer? -le detuvo.

-no puedo analizarla si no la destapo un poco, además en su estado no es conveniente que lo lleve.

-tranquilizate.- le dijo Luffy.- el es buena gente.

El ladrón estaba más nervioso de lo que quería aparentar, pero por mucho que no lo deseara Law destapó el rostro de la joven. Era muy bella, de larga melena azul recogida en una coleta pero había algo más, su cabeza era adornada por una corona de plumas.

Los ojos de Law brillaron como si ya tuviera frente a él el tesoro de los mil mundos, más que eso, brillaron como si tuviese frente a él el pago por su salvación.

Esa mirada le heló la sangre al que vestía de negro, sabía que todo aquello no era buena idea, pero finalmente acabaron siendo revelados ante una persona que no dudaría en venderlos.

-si tiene plumas en la cabeza.- dijo inocente el grumete cortando por completo el aura de tensión.

Los otros dos se miraron.

-salid de aquí.-dijo tranquilo pero serio.- con vosotros dos no puedo examinarla.

-¿que te crees que...?

-ya nos vamos.- empujaba feliz al ladrón.- cuídala bien, eh.

-por supuesto.

-pe... pero...

-¡no te preocupes! ¡si ya te he dicho que Law es buena gente!

La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Suspiró y quedó mirando pensativo a la chica, meditando en su propio mundo como sacarla de allí sin que esos dos se dieran cuenta y huir con Eustass. Se puso en alerta cuando ella abrió los ojos para mirarle, pensando por un momento que le había leído el pensamiento. Pero ella se limitó a sonreír agradecida.

Law también sonrió, tranquilizador pero apenado.

-¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó amable en un tono bajo.

-Vivi.

-Vivi...-repitió.- no te preocupes, ahora todo va a salir bien.

**Continuara...**

**Notas Finales:** ¿contento ya todo el mundo? Ya tenéis al peliverde en escena xD

El Jörmungandr es una serpiente marina de la mitología nórdica. Odín lo lanzó al mar donde creció descomunalmente, todo lo demás del fic es sacado de la manga xD.

Antes de irme presento mis respetos al señor negrete cuya obra ha ayudado a matizar el planeta de Aladrum (que quien aun no se haya coscado es la mezcla de la palabra Alabasta y Drum xD).


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

-Malditos vendedores de Aladrum.- se quejaba el capitán volviendo al barco acompañado por su oficial.

-Al menos son los mejores en reparación de barcos, el Sunny está irreconocible.

-Son buenos y nadie lo niega, pero son mejores timando.

Mihawk paró en seco, cubriendo su sorpresa casi a la perfección.

-¿Ocurre algo, mi Capitán?

Sus iris oprimieron sus pupilas. Hacía siglos que no percibía ese olor; estaba desgastado, como el suyo, pero aún así se reconocía. Como una brújula, rápidamente, puso la mirada justo en la dirección que lo guiaba el rastro. Sus parpados se abrieron.

-_El barco._

Mientras tanto, en el Sunny, los dos jóvenes esperaban frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Luffy estaba tranquilo, pero ponía atención en su acompañante y veía que este no lo estaba tanto.

El ladrón se mantenía con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared, hasta ahí todo normal. Pero no dejaba de mirar la puerta y su dedo indice derecho no dejaba de moverse como si estuviese mandando un mensaje en código morse.

-¿No tienes calor?

-¿Eh?

-Con el turbante ese a la cabeza ¿no tienes calor?

-no, estoy bien.

-ah...

Silencio.

-ella te importa mucho ¿no?

El otro le miró de reojo, ese niño le parecía cada vez más raro.

-si.- volvió a mirar la puerta.- es como una hermana para mi.

-¡pues no te preocupes!- reía dándole fuertes golpes en la espalda.- ¡que seguro que se recupera! ¡jajaja!

-¡Deja de darme golpes!- le rugió haciendo que se sobresaltara el moreno.

-Lo siento ¿no te gusta?

-No.- volvió a cruzarse de brazos.- Y dejame ya en paz.

-Te llamas Zoro ¿verdad? Se lo he oído a ella varias veces llamarte así.

-¿E_s que no se va a callar nunca?_-maldijo.- Si.

-Yo me llamo Luffy.- dijo feliz con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿sabes? Me caes muy bien y ademas eres fuerte. Así que he decidido que serás mi compañero.-puso los brazos en jarra.

-¿eh? ¿Y lo decides tu? ¿Y compañero de que?

-¡de aventuras! Aunque ahora no, claro. Ahora solo soy un grumete.- se rascó la cabeza aún sonriendo.- pero...- alzó el puño decidido.- algún día tendré mi propio barco, y necesitare gente como tu. Así que acepta.- ordenó ofreciéndole la mano y con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Zoro observó esa mano y el rostro feliz del chico sucesivamente.

-¿Me lo estas ordenando?

-No, pero si no asientes seguiré insistiendo.

-Ni tan siquiera sabes lo que soy.

-Un chico zarrapastroso.

No lo puso evitar, el ladró dejó escapar casi en contra de su voluntad una risa.

-¿Y tu me lo dices? Mirate.

Evidentemente el chico, aunque vestía con sus mejores galas; chanclas viejas, pantalones vaqueros que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla más que usados , una camiseta roja sin mangas, que era de su talla pero había sido estirada, y encima de esta una cazadora marrón; iba un poco zarrapastroso.

-¿Que me pasa? Yo me veo bien.

El otro volvió a reír.

-Si, estupendo.-dijo con sarcasmo, pero seguía riéndose. Suspiró.- hacía tiempo que no me reía.

-Es que eres mas triste que un viernes santo.-afirmó completamente serio.

-¿¡Y tu que sabrás!?

-¡Jajaja! Pues sé que conmigo te ríes. ¡venga, Zoro, acepta ya y seguiremos riendo!

Volvió a mirar esa mano todavía muy receloso, pero mínimamente más tranquilo. El aura de es chico... era diferente. Así que sin más, lentamente, tomó su mano.

-¡Bien! Ya somos compañeros, Zoro.

-Roronoa.

-¿Eh?

El ladrón la miró a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro.

-¡Jajaja! Es gracioso.-se agarró el estomago con las dos manos, riendo.

-Habló el...

-¿Que te pasa? Te has puesto pálido de repente.

Y su cara empezaba a presentarse perlada por un sudor frío.

-E... ese olor.

-¿Olor? Yo no huelo nada.

-D. Monkey.- Zoro levantó la vista a la vez que Luffy volteaba la cabeza. Era el Capitán.- ¿quien es ese?

El ladrón lo supo, era él; no se estaba equivocando. La pregunta era... ¿eso era bueno o malo?

Mihawk por su parte se acercaba, sin un ápice de ser intimidado, sino altanero y seguro.

-¡Es Roronoa Zoro! ¡mi nuevo amigo! ¡jajaja!- reía en alto con los brazos en jarra.

-¿amigo?- se podría decir que pregunto con un pequeño tono de asco, pero sería un eufemismo. Seguido giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la enfermería.

Zoro se puso en tensión, había descubierto a Vivi. No sabía que hacer, ese hombre era de su raza, pero no tenía porque ser de su misma familia. A la vez que el Capitán se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla él se preparaba cada vez más para sacar su cuchillo.

La enfermería fue abierta por el oficial y a los ojos de todos quedó la imagen de un Law sorprendido que acababa de arropar a la chica.

-Capitán.- intentó parecer natural y sonriente.- Muy buenas tardes.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?

-El grumete, mi Capitán. Trajo a estos dos chicos, para que el doctor tratara a la chica, que estaba muy enferma. Pero se tuvo que conformar conmigo que no lo hago del todo mal.

El de la mirada ambarina observó a la peliazul, dormida plácidamente en la cama. El detalle de las plumas de su cabeza no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Sabe usted a quien ha estado tratando, Señor Trafalgar?- preguntó mirándole.

-Ella es un yokai, mi capitán. Y supongo que el chico también ¿He cometido algún crimen?

-No, eso es lo que me extraña.

-A pesar de todo soy honrado.

-¿Cómo es su estado?

-Estable, pero necesita reposo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-En tres días estará como una rosa. Pero el tratamiento es de una semana, si no podría recaer.

-Está bien. Salgan todos de aquí, debo tomar una decisión. Y no hablen de esto con nadie a menos que yo lo permita.

-Si, mi Capitán.- respondió servidor el de las perlas a la vez que se iba.

Mihawk miró al joven de los tres hermanos que no entendía nada y se notaba bastante.

-Es una orden, si no tu "amigo" tendrá que irse ahora mismo por patas. Y ahora vete.

-Pero...- la mirada penetrante del capitán le hizo callar.- Si, Señor.- bajo la cabeza dispuesto a irse pero antes:- ¿Y Zoro?

-Se quedará con ella.

-Vale.- despidió con la mano al ladrón y se fue.

El Capitán puso amenazador sus ojos sobre el del turbante, que a duras penas se la mantuvo. Se sentía como una pequeña presa a punto de ser devorada por el rey de los depredadores.

-Vete de la lengua y te arrancaré los ojos asqueroso híbrido.

Tras ese aviso se fue ondeando su larga chaqueta azul oscuro.

Para el joven había tres cosas claras:

Uno. Nadie sabía quien era el tal Capitán.

Dos. No eran bien recibidos allí.

Tres. Al Capitán le sobraba quererlo para que los dos estuviesen muertos.

Miró a su compañera, atenazándole la culpa y la resignación.

-_Cuatro: estamos atrapados._

* * *

><p>-Entonces.. ¿cuando cree que zarparemos Teniente?<p>

-A la tarde estará todo listo Profesor.

-¡Marco!- le llamó contento Ace al verlo entrar en la cubierta del barco.- justo al que quería ver.

-¿A mí?

-Si, mira lo que he aprendido hacer.- le mostró la palma de su mano derecha, cubierta por el guantelete, que nada más abrir los dedos surgió de esta una bola de fuego.- venga, a ver cual es tu fuego.

El rubio con los ojos entrecerrados y sin ningún sentimiento tomó la muñeca del otro y como si nada aspiró todo el fuego de la mano dejando al pecoso un poco a cuadros.

-demasiado soso para mi gusto.- se dio la vuelta con indiferencia.

-¿¡Pero tu quien te has creído!? ¿¡Natsu Dragneel o qué!?

-Alguien que no llevaría ese sombrero ni muerto.

-¡oye!

* * *

><p>La tarde llegó a Aladrum. Del asunto de los invitados solo una persona más fue informada, y ese era el Teniente Smoker, de la mano de su capitán; por lo demás todo seguía igual.<p>

El barcos estaba listo y todos los tripulantes iban a bordo, excepto uno que se disponía a ello.

-Buenas tardes caballeros.- saludó Shanks pasando a cubierta.- y sobre todo a usted mi queridísimo Capitán.- se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia.- sé lo mucho que me ha echado de menos.

-¿Tiene ganas de volver a hospital, Akagami?- preguntó con una tenacidad abrumadora y rostro temible.

-...- sonreía con gotitas de sudor en la cara.- no, estoy bien aquí ¿Donde está mi pequeño grumete?-preguntó en general mirando a los lados y colocándose el sombrero.

-¡Jum!- apareció y saludó Luffy levantando su mano, estaba alegre y enérgico. Todo era normal en él si no teníamos en cuenta que escondía los labios apretando su boca.

-... ¿que haces?

El joven grumete dijo una serie de frases pero evidentemente no se le entendió nada.

-...

-lleva todo el día así.-comentó el tío de la nariz roja.- Ni sus hermanos saben que el pasa.

Desde uno de los brazos inferiores del palo mayor Law miraba al joven de los D. Monkey. Soltó una pequeña risa, que fue casi como un resoplido.

-Vaya manera de guardar un secreto.-murmuró.

Y sin más, el barco volvió a surcar las estrellas en pos de su destino. Tras ellos, Aladrum se hacía cada vez más pequeño confundiéndose en el universo.

-Luffy mira.- le señaló el cyborg con la barbilla el planeta.- seguro que ya te han hablado del Jörmungandr. Fíjate en Aladrum.

El grumete abrió los ojos. Bajo la capa blanca del planeta, podía ver como algo alargado se retorcía en su interior, incluso creyó ver el destello de enorme iris rojo. "Es enorme" dijo entre sus labios.

-No Luffy, no te lo puedes comer.

Todo estaba tranquilo, todo estaba estable. Mihawk tomó una determinación, era el momento.

-Smoker. Trae a nuestro invitado, y si la chica se puede levantar también. Yo iré hablando con la tripulación.

-Si, mi Capitán.

El Teniente puso sus pies en dirección la enfermería. Por su parte, el capitán Yurakiur miró desde su posición a todos los tripulantes, en especial a Akagami. Resopló y acogió en su pecho fuerzas para hablar. No pensaba verdaderamente que eso fuera por buen camino, pero solo podía limitarse a esperar a que llegaran al siguiente puerto para librarse esos dos.

-¡Señores! Da igual lo que estén haciendo en este momento. Atiéndame ahora.- se hizo el silenció a la vez que sentía todas las miradas puestas en él.- esta mañana uno de los nuestros ha traído a dos persona no pertenecientes a esta tripulación. Una de ellas necesitaba y sigue necesitando atención médica. Por esto he decidido que hasta el próximo puerto nos acompañaran en nuestra travesía.

Smoker volvió a aparecer en cubierta con los dos nuevos miembros de la tripulación. La chica, con la mano apoyada en el hombro del Zoro, parecía estar mucho mejor que antes.

-¡Hola Zoro! ¿que tal? ¡mantuve mi boca cerrada hasta ahora!- dijo todo de sopetón con los ojos llenos de estrellas.

-¡Por eso no hablabas!-afirmó su hermano pecoso.-¡tu has sido el que los trajo aquí!

-¿Pero a que tanto misterio?- preguntó el Profesor.- Yo soy el que ha financiado esta expedición y por tanto el que manda entre comillas pero hubiese entendido perfectamente...

-Aún no lo he dicho todo Profesor.- le cortó bajando a cubierta. Puso su atención en los dos viajeros.- debéis descubriros.

El de negro abrió lo ojos, aterrado de solo pensar en esa idea.

-está bien.- respondió la chica.

-¡Vivi!-se volvió hacia ella.

-es un trato justo.- se separó de él, adelantó un paso y descubrió su cabeza, gesto con el que más de uno alabó su belleza al instante, mostrando así su corona de plumas.

Eso ya dejó bastante intriga a los espectadores, pero la chica añadió algo más. Se dio la vuelta y, levantándose la túnica por encima del ombligo, dejo relucir ante todos una pequeño abanico de plumas verdes. Estas crecieron al instante, sobresaltando a algunos, y se dejaron caer como la larga cola de un vestido de gala, adornada con lo que parecían grandes ojos azules.

-Un... un...- intentaba hablar el profesor narizotas.- Un pavo real ¡no hay duda! La corona y... y la cola. Pero entonces esta chica...

-Es una yokai.- terminó de decir el pelirrojo cocinero con una sonrisa.

Más de uno tuvo una desrobitación de los ojos, acompañado de un "¿COMOOO?". Solo los tres hermanos permanecía ignorantes del asunto.

Law miró a Eustass de reojo sin evitar sentirse culpable; el de las pinzas miraba con la boca abierta, sin poder creérselo.

-¡Yo no me entero de nada!- afirmó Luffy serio y a plena voz.- ¿que pasa si son yokanosequé?

-Los yokais son una evolución de nuestra propia raza, la humana.- empezó ha explicar Usopp, todavía muy nervioso.- un cruce entre un humano y un animal especifico de la Era Humana, en el caso de ella es un cruce con un pavo real, una criatura inofensiva a la par que bella. La Era Yokai fue la que sucedió a la Era Humana.

-Pero el fin de los yokais no fue una sucesión, fue la caída de todo un imperio.- dijo el Capitán.- Eran envidiados tanto por otras razas como por ellos mismos y eso les acabo destruyendo.

-¿ya se sabía la historia, Capitán?- preguntó Shanks haciéndose el inocente.

-¿¡Quien no va ha saber esa historia!?- intervino otra vez el narizotas alarmado.- Fue increíble, desde la aparición de esa raza ya había campañas en contra de su existencia porque pensaban que era una aberración fruto de la zoofília, pero en esa ocasión fue una cruenta e interminable masacre. Ahora, en el universo conocido puede que no llegue ni a una cincuentena de yokais existentes.

-No solo eso Profesor. Son una raza por lo general despreciada, pero vendidas a altos precios en las subastas ilegales, o mejor dicho, al más alto precio de todos.

-Ahora entiendo el secretismo.

-Me alegro. Espero que todos lo hayáis entendido. Nadie fuera de este barco debe de saber la naturaleza de nuestros invitados, que dicho sea de paso están bajo mi protección.

A regañadientes, acabaron todos asintiendo.

-Serán dos bocas a las que alimentar.- comentó la largarta de malhumor.

-Y una mano de obra. El chico trabajará como cualquiera. Eso es todo, seguid con vuestro trabajo.

-Un momento ¿y el otro? El no se ha descubierto.- recordó Teach.

Todo el mundo quedó mirando al joven ladrón. Vivi, que ya había escondido sus plumas, le tomó la mano para darle apoyo. Zoro suspiró cansado y seguido se apartó el turbante.

Seguía pareciendo un chico normal, con tres pendientes dorados en su oreja izquierda y un pañuelo oscuro en la cabeza, aunque bajo este último podía verse un cabello verdoso.

Finalmente, se despojó del pañuelo.

Sobre su cabeza nacían dos orejas adicionales, verdes como su cabello y puntiagudas como las de un...

-¿Un gato?

* * *

><p>-¿Que es un gato?- preguntó Luffy a Shanks mientras servían la cena.<p>

-Es un tipo de felino, de tamaño pequeño, eran mascotas de compañía en la Era Humana.

-¿Y porqué la gente se ha extrañado tanto?

-Porque los gatos no eran de color verde. El chico seguramente será un híbrido.

-¿Híbrido?

-Chico, realmente no sabes nada.-suspiró.-Los yokais se dividían en doce familias: Ratón, Buey, Tigre, Ave, Perro, Serpiente, Dragón, Jabalí, Conejo, Mono, Cordero y Caballo. Cada una de estas familias acogían diferentes tipos de animales que podía ser un yokai. Por ejemplo: La familia del Dragón incluía todos aquellos seres que vivían bajo las aguas. Y cada una de estas familias era como un reino independiente con sus propias reglas, aunque todos juntos formaran un gran impero.

-¿Y lo de híbrido?

-A eso voy. Cada familia, relacionada entre ella, no pasaba nada; daba igual que la madre fuese una golondrina o el padre un cuervo, porque ambos eran de la familia Ave y el hijo nacería como uno de los padres o como otro tipo de pájaro; pero cuando los padres eran de diferentes familias la cosa cambiaba. No se sabe porqué, esos hijos nacía con deformidades; como ese chico, su pelo verde seguramente le vendrá por la familia Serpiente que estaba formada por los reptiles, mientras que las orejas le vendrá de la familia Tigre, formada por los felinos.

-Ah.

-Seguramente no lo ha tenido que pasar bien. Tengo entendido que los híbridos eran la deshonra para los yokai.

-¿porqué?

-no lo sé, Luffy. Seguramente por orgullo de raza o algo parecido.

-Mm... oye, entonces Catalina es un yokai.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No!- reías llorando.- ¡es imposible! Los yokai...-bajó el tono de voz y le habló bajito.- son todos atractivos y bellos por naturaleza, para ella es imposible.

-Estoy delante de vosotros.- dijo la lagarta con cara de malas pulgas.

-¡oh, hermosa Catalina! ¡Cada día mas bella!- la piropeaba a la vez que le servía.- aquí tienes, con todo mi amor y cariño para la flor de este barco.

-¡Pero como la yokai está en la enfermería te lo da a ti!- le soltó alguien por ahí

-¡Cierra la boca puntos negros!

Y el comedor se llenó de risas.

* * *

><p>-¿No quieres un poco Zoro?-le ofreció la chica un poco de su comida desde la cama.<p>

-No, gracias.- contestó sentado a la orilla de la cama con su cuenco de estofado en la mano.- ya tengo lo mio.

La peliazul tornó su sonrisa un poco triste.

-Zoro, ya puedes quitarte el pañuelo. No importa si...

-Prefiero seguir así.-puso la mirada en su comida.

Ella suspiró. Pasó su vista por la cama, encontrando la cola verdosa y peluda la peliverde que salía de su escondite bajo el chaleco largo. Alargó su mano para acariciarla, estaba suave.

-Creo que puedes relajarte, no hay nada que temer y...

-Ese hombre ha dicho "bajo mi protección", eso es igual ha estar bajo su sombra.

-Pero nos ha ayudado.- recordó.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? Ni tan siquiera descifro su familia-volvió a poner los ojos en ella.- ¿Y si busca venganza? Contra ti digo, a mi ya me ha dejado claro que le doy asco.

Vivi volvió a suspirar.

-Zoro, no puedes...

-Lo sé, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero entiéndeme tu a mi, no creo que debamos relajarnos del todo. Estamos solos en este barco.

-¡Zoro!- se oyó a Luffy detrás de la puerta aporréandola.- ¡Te he traído estofado! ¡Está muy bueno! !Pero si ya has comido no me lo como yo!

Vivi le sonrió al peliverde con ternura.

-No creo que estemos tan solos.

* * *

><p>-¡Yo no estoy conforme!<p>

-¿¡De verdad no vamos a hacer nada!?

-Esa pasta nos vendría a todos muy bien.

-Señores.- habló Shanks en la pequeña reunión clandestina en el comedor.- nuestro ilustre oficial al mando ha jugado bien sus cartas. Ha dejado claro quienes son, eso les permite que dentro de este barco no tengan que esconderse, y por lo tanto pueden defenderse. Créanme señores, ni diez de vosotros juntos podría vencer siquiera a esa hermosa jovencita. Son demonios, maquinas de matar, aunque a primera vista no lo parezca. Además, están bajo la protección de Yurakiur y se nos ha impedido la traspase de información fuera de lo que no sea la tripulación. Un paso en falso y seremos todos descubiertos por esta mimiedad.

-Es mucho dinero lo que dejamos atrás.

-¿Mucho dinero?- preguntó incrédulo.- Señores, olvidan que vamos en busca del tesoro de los mil mundos. Sin vendiésemos a eso dos yokai no pasaría ni medio año antes de volver a tener que dedicarnos a la piratería. Pero si tenemos paciencia, ese dinero que queréis cobrar ahora mismo os parecerá una auténtica miseria. Razonadlo, seguro que llegáis a la conclusión de que merece la pena. Si no, simplemente pensad que es una orden. Se levanta sesión.

* * *

><p>-Es una mierda, una puta mierda.- se quejaba Eustass andando de una lado para otro en la proa.<p>

-Tranquilizate Eustass.- dijo Law que le daba las espalda con los codos apoyados en la balaustrada.- ya no vale la pena.

-Si tan solo uno de nosotros hubiese estado en el barco en ese momento ¡Pero no! ¡Y ahora todo a tomar por culo!

-Basta ya, Eustass.

-¡Tuvo que ser ese centauro borracho el médico de abordo! ¡Me cago en todo!

-¡Eh dicho que basta ya!- se volvió hacia el con furia.- ¡Fui yo quien atendió a la chica y quien dejó escarpar esa oportunidad! ¿contento?

Se volvió de nuevo hacia el espacio. El pelirrojo le miró incrédulo.

-Law, dime que no es verdad ¡dimelo!

-lo siento.

-¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!? ¿¡Tanto quieres volver con él!? Porque si es así ya estas tardando.

-No quiero volver con él.

-¿¡Entonces porqué?- no recibió respuesta.-¡Maldita sea! !Mirame cuando te hablo!- le tomó del hombro para hacer que se girara hacia él, pero eso no hizo que el moreno le mirara. Le agarró la mandíbula, pero el apartó la mano de un guantazo.

El pelirrojo se quedó parado por la reacción, Law se dio cuenta y bajó la cabeza.

-lo siento.- dijo tomándole con su mano derecha la del otro.- quise hacerlo, pero no pude. Ella tenía en la cara la amargura del exilio, la necesidad de encontrar un sitio en el que vivir en paz, de dejar de huir, y el anhelo de confiar en la gente. Me recordó tanto a mi mismo que... lo siento, no pude.

El pelirrojo se deshizo de su mano con brusquedad y el moreno vio como los pies del otro se alejaban de él, la verdad no cambiaba su enfado.

-Law, cuando decidimos esto sabíamos que iba a ser duro y que teníamos que ser fuertes. Preocúpate de ti mismo y deja la compasión para cuando no te sea un estorbo, porque sino me haces plantearme todo esto.

Los pasos se alejaron. Con una mano se apoyó en la balaustrada, con otra se tapaba la cara. Casando, se sentían muy cansado. Temblaba.

-_Estoy cansado de ser fuerte._

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** bien, hasta aquí el capitulo. Entiendo si os ha resultado un poco aburrido, pero había cosas que explicar y por eso en tendido más al diálogo.

Ahora bien, los yokai. No son invención mía. Desde hace algunos años me leo un manga llamado Black Bird (no recuerdo la autora), en dicho manga aparecían esos seres, que si no recuerdo mal yokai significaba algo así como demonio. Hay cosas que mantuve del manga, como lo de la saliva curativa o que siempre han de ser guapos. Otras, como lo de las familias he híbridos son invención mía.

Si me preguntáis... simplemente, el manga era demasiado sexy para que no me influyera xD


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Como si no existiera el resto del mundo, como si no tuviese que acabar ese momento, se buscaban y se aferraban el uno al otro. Se besaban y se abrazaban, cada vez con más fuerza, sin lujuria alguna, solo amando y queriendo convertirse en el cobijo del otro.

Cuando fueran conscientes no recordarían muy bien como llegaron ha encontrarse en esa situación, solo que compartieron una botella de vino, pero aun así ese momento era solo para ellos.

El oficial paseó su mano por debajo de la camiseta del joven, acariciando su pecho, mientras que este pasaba sus manos por su espalda, notando con la palma y yema de los dedos el cambio de una piel suave y cálida a otra rugosa y fría y viceversa.

-¡mm!- Ace intentó apartarlo y el mayor se retiró un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No...- recobraba el aliento con la cabeza gacha.- no es nada, solo que... mierda, no quiero estropear este momento.-suspiró resignado.- Tu entrepierna no será también de...

Quiso morirse, de verdad que quiso morirse en ese mismo instante, sobre todo cuando oyó lo que creyó un risa, pero no estuvo seguro. Sentía que que acababan de pasar un hierro candente por el rostro. Notó la boca de Smoker en su oreja.

-No te preocupes.-dijo después de un beso.

El moreno cerró los ojos, aun con la cara muy caliente, dejándose llevar y dedicándose a sentir todo lo que el mayor le daba. Puede que pareciera un tontería para otros, pero cada vez que lo pensaba sentía que lo necesitaba más, y a partir de ese momento el teniente fue para él como una droga.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día comenzó en el barco, marcado por las horas del reloj ya que evidentemente una puesta o salida del sol era imposible en ese contexto, y todavía era muy temprano cuando el cyborg entró en la cocina estirándose el cuerpo oxidado y recién levantado.<p>

-¡uah!- resopló a al vez que bostezaba.- me estoy haciendo mayor. Bueno, vamos a ver que podemos preparar de desayuno.

Al poco rato de estar trasteando en la cocina vino alguien más.

-buenos días.- entró el de las perlas lanzando un bostezo como si fuera un indio.

-ah, Law, buenos días. Que raro no verte salir de la bodega con Don Exalto.

-si, bueno,-su gesto se tornó un poco triste.- es que ayer como que nos pelamos y...

-bah, no te preocupes, ya sabes que Eustass es de cabreo fácil pero enseguida vuelve a ser el chico dulce que todos conocemos.

-Ya,-sonrió no con muchas ganas.-gracias por sus ánimos.

-De nada. Oye, ya que te la conoces tan bien puedes ir a la bodega y traerme dos bolsas de patatas.

-¿Patatas para desayunar?

-¿Quien es el cocinero?

-Esta bien, ya voy.- dijo con paciencia a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta de la bodega.

Con naturalidad tomó el mango de la puerta para abrirla, total, no se esperaba nada más que montañas de comida. Pero seguidamente, con la misma tranquilidad volvió a cerrarla.

-¿Law?- le llamó su capitán extrañado. El aludido le sonrió. -¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque no entras?

-Me da miedo despertar a nuestro querido segundo oficial al mando con su pecoso amante encima de él.

Miles de gotitas aparecieron en el rostros del presunto cocinero. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, en primer lugar siento que te hayan quitado tu nido de amor.

-La bodega es un lugar público, hay que aprender a compartir.

-Está bien. Y en segundo lugar, como subordinados que somos estamos obligados a guardar la integridad de nuestro superior. Así saldremos de la cocina y tiraré la olla por las escaleras para que se despierte.

-Y eso nos dará tiempo a escapar al camarote de la tripulación.

-Exacto.

* * *

><p>Zoro salió al alcázar encontrándose justo con la espalda de su nuevo capitán, intentó pasar sigilosamente para ponerse a trabajar en lo que sea sin tener que dirigirle la palabra.<p>

-Quieto donde estas.- sonó la voz de Mihawk sin alteraciones pero rotunda.

A la vez que el peliverde maldecía el moreno se giró para clavar sus ojos en él con asco.

-Tu nombre.

-¿eh?

-He dicho que me digas tu nombre, lo más completo que se pueda, debo datarlo en el cuaderno de bitácora.

-Ah,-apartó la mirada.- Roronoa Zoro.

-Esta bien.- tomó aire.- Que esto quede claro para usted señor Roronoa. A partir de ahora es uno más de es este barco, si no padece enfermedad alguna dormirá en el camarote con el resto de la tripulación ¿Entendido?

-Si.

-Míreme a la cara cuando le hablo y diríjase hacia mi como "señor" o "capitán".

Zoro le miró de mala gana.

-Si, señor.

-De acuerdo,-volvió a poner la vista en cubierta.- vaya ante el señor Akagami, el hombre pelirrojo con implantes robóticos, y preséntese ante él como su nuevo grumete.

-¡que!- le salió la queja.- ¿¡por qué grumete!? Yo...- la mirada penetrante de Mihawk se clavó como un cuchillo en su garganta.

-¿Cuantos años tiene, señor Roronoa? ¿Seis? ¿Tal vez siete?

-Tengo nueve.- rectificó con rabia.

-Suficiente para entender lo joven que sois, y que daros un puesto de responsabilidad es obligar a ir a pique al barco. No tengo nada más que añadir.- nuevamente dejó de mirarle.

El peliverde mantenía los puños apretados. Tenía ganas de gritarle barbaridades, sin embargo...

-si, señor.

* * *

><p>-vaya, vaya, vaya. Se me multiplican los grumetes.- bromeaba Shanks viendo como a un ilusionado Luffy le acompañaba su nuevo amigo.- bueno, podéis empezar por pelar estos dos sacos de patatas, después id a limpiar la cubierta.<p>

El cocinero se fue y Zoro sin pensar mucho en su cabreo tomó la primera patata para cortarle la cáscara.

-Estoy muy contento, esto es más divertido si se hace en compañía.

-Si, para troncharse.- respondió sarcástico.

Luffy infló los mofletes, pero el otro no se dio cuenta ya que no tenía ni el mínimo interés en verle la cara. Entonces el moreno miró la patata que tenía en la mano, sonrió y empezó a pelarla con el cuchillo consiguiendo una fina tira marrón. Se la puso en la cara a Zoro que alzó la vista con la ceja derecha ligeramente levantada.

-¿Que haces?

-Te gusta ¿verdad?

-¿Porqué me iba a gusta la piel de una pa...?- sus pupilas se dilataron a la vez que seguían el movimiento de la tira a un lado y a otro provocado por la muñeca de Luffy.- ¡quita eso!- reaccionó dándole un tortazo a la mano del otro.

-¡jajajaja!- se agarraba el estomagó.- Es como lo que me contó el profesor Usopp, verdaderamente eres igual que un gato ¡jajajaja!

Al peliverde se le subieron los colores, indignado apartó la vista y se levantó recogiendo su saco de patatas así como el cubo de las cascaras, solo para colocarse a dos metros de Luffy.

-Eh, no hace falta que te apartes. Era solo una broma.

-Dejame tranquilo, quiero terminar mi trabajo.

-Pero... -puso gesto de pena.- si ayer me dijiste que ibas a ser mi compañero y que te reías conmigo.

-Solo me hiciste gracia una vez.

-¡Pues si quieres te cuento chistes! ¿Qué es un tomate con capa? ¡SUPER TOMATE!

El yokai suspiró casi resoplando.

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto? Apenas me conoces.

-¡Porque eres mi amigo!

-Pero...

-¡Y contigo no me siento solo!

El medio gato quedo mudo ante eso.

-¿Conmigo no te sientes solo?

-No.- seguía con su sonrisa infantil.- Siempre he tenido a mis hermanos, y ahora además tengo a Shanks, pero... nunca he tenido amigos y eso me ha hecho sentir solo a veces. Así que ahora que estas tu no me tendré que sentir solo.- echó un pequeña risilla feliz.

Zoro no pudo seguir mirándole, de alguna manera se sintió frustrado al igual que avergonzado. En primera instancia Luffy pensó que seguía enfadado, pero puso la mirada en su cola verde, el extremo se movía expresando cierta alegría.

El moreno sonrió.

-¡QUE TIENES COLA!- cayó en la cuenta con ojos iluminados por estrellas.

* * *

><p>-Venga, enseñame tu cola de gato.- hacía Luffy pucheros al peliverde.<p>

-No.- contestó tajante.

-Porfa...

-No.

-¿Y las orejas?

-No.

-¡Eres un aburrido!

-Y tu un pesado.

Ambos grumetes habían terminado en la cocina, y ahora fregaban como podía la cubierta. Ace y Sabo miraban desde la torre de vigía.

-Parece que han echo muy buenas migas.- comentó el del pelo café.

-Y yo que me alegro, a Luffy siempre le ha faltado un amigo de su edad.

-¿Crees que es de su edad? Yo lo veo más mayor.

-Serán de la misma quinta. Yo a él le echo unos dieciocho.- sin ninguna explicación su mirada fue de los dos jóvenes al teniente Smoker que acompañaba al timonel. Este miraba al frente, pero también, sin ninguna otra razón aparente, miró a Ace.

Los ojos de los dos chocaron y se apartaron rápidamente; Smoker con su naturalidad fría y Ace sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Este suceso no era la primera vez que pasaba a lo largo de la mañana. Siendo así, para Marco, que en ese momento estaba desatando la vela de los brazos inferiores, no quedó muy desapercibido.

-¿También te has dado cuenta de que llevan todo el día así?-le preguntó Laffite, un hombre no humano de largas extremidades y piel de un color cetrino, que estaba en la misma tarea que él.

-Yo y todo el barco.

-¿ah, si? A mi es que me llaman la atención porque dicen que hoy se los han encontrado en la bodega. Supongo que adivinas en que estado.

El cambio interior en Marco quedó solo para él.

-¿En la bodega? Te refieres a que se han acostado.

-Claro, Law y nuestro "cocinero" los encontraron esta mañana. El cotilleo solo es cuestión de tiempo que se extienda por el barco.

Marco no escuchaba lo que su compañero decía, su mente iba por otro lado. Sin poder evitarlo miró de reojo al pecoso con cierta pena. Apartó a mirada, con rabia de si mismo.

_-Otra vez este sentimiento de mal estar, es como si estuviera... No, no puede ser, y si así fuera mejor convencerse de que no._

El capitán seguía en el alcázar observando como trabajaba la gente a su cargo, y a su vera el Profesor quejándose nuevamente de la ruta. Todo estaba en orden e iban con eficiencia, excepto por los dos grumetes que parecían estar más jugando que otra cosa.

-¡Mira Zoro! ¡Fregonasurfing!- gritaba feliz Luffy patinando sobre la fregona mientras que su compañero lo miraba con cara de circunstancia.

Mihawk puso la mirada en el cielo con algo de desesperación pensando que lo último que le hacía falta a ese barco eran más niños. Seguido notó el olor de otro yokai acercarse y oyó la puerta que daba a los camarotes de los oficiales y la enfermería abrirse.

-Buenos días.- sonó una dulce y amable voz.

-Ah, buenos días, señorita...- saludó Usopp dejando caer que no sabía su nombre.

-Vivi, Roronoa Vivi.-el apellido que la chica dijo con una sonrisa llamó la atención y sospecha del capitán.

-Encantado, yo soy el profesor Usopp ¡Gran patrocinador de este maravilloso viaje!

-Encantada igualmente.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te apellidabas?-preguntó serio el Capitán.

-Roronoa.

-¿Igual que tu compañero?

-Si,-siguió sonriendo.- Siempre he desconocido mi verdadero apellido, y Zoro y yo somos como hermanos, por eso decidimos compartirlo.

Una única palabra se pasó por la mente del de la mirada ambarina: miente. Miró al híbrido, seguramente era cosa de él y de su desconfianza. Pero la cuestión de eso era porqué.

-¿Y se encuentra bien señorita Roronoa? Creo que es mejor que siga descansando.- se ajusto las gafas el narizotas.

-No se preocupe, me encuentro bien, incluso creo que me pondré peor si permanezco todo el día allí encerrada. Pero por favor, llámeme Vivi.

-Ah, claro.

La chica puso la mirada en cubierta, fijándose en Zoro.

-Debo darle las gracias capitán. Por acogernos en su barco, no sabe lo que significa para nosotros.

-No es necesario que me deis vuestra gratitud, simplemente actué como es debido, sobre todo para un marine.

-Aun así. Zoro y yo llevamos mucho tiempo solos, obligándonos a desconfiar en la gente. No lo hemos pasado bien, sobre todo él que siempre me está protegiendo. Necesitábamos algo así.

Por otra parte, en ese mismo instante Shanks salía de la cocina para ver a sus dos grumetes.

-¡wii!- seguía Luffy surfeando mientras Zoro trabajaba como podía.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del pelirrojo.

-Luffy ¿tu te crees que así limpias algo?

-Claro, voy más rápido y es mas divertido ¿A que soy un genio? ¡juajajajajaja!

El cyborg analizó el trabajo, había dividido la cubierta en dos para que cada uno limpiara su parte. La de Zoro iba a buen ritmo y bien hecha, la de Luffy... simplemente era la de Luffy.

-No apoyo demasiado tu teoría ¿Porque no te fijas en Zoro y aprendes de él?

-Zoro es un aburrido.-hizo un mohín de reproche hacia le peliverde que fue ignorado completamente.

-Se nota que es el mayor de los dos.-suspiró resignado.

-¿Que? Porqué dices que es el mayor, que sea más alto que yo no significa que me saque más años.

-No lo decía por la altura, pero si quieres lo comprobamos. Zoro, eh.- el chico dejó de limpiar.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Nueve.

-¿Nu... nueve?

-¡jajajaja! Te lo dije Shanks, soy el mayor.

-Disculpe.- intervino Vivi.- no son nueve exactamente, los yokais no decimos los años de la misma manera. Cuando Zoro dice que tiene nueve no son nueve como vosotros pensáis.

-Ah. -dijo con más asimilación.- Entonces cuando dice nueve se refiere a...

-Nueve mil.- sonrió.

Silencio.

-¿¡Como van a ser nueve mil!?-gritó al borde de un ataque el profesor.- Es verdad que había leído por ahí que sois una raza longeva, pero... ¿¡Nueve mil!?

-Es así, para nosotros mil años es lo que para vosotros uno. Excepto los primeros cien años de vida, un yokai con cien años es como un humano que tiene diez.

-¡Como mola Zoro! ¿¡De verdad tienes tantos años!?- preguntó Luffy con los ojos iluminados.- Eres como muchos abuelos juntos.

-Increíble...- decía anonadado el profesor.- entonces él, si tiene nueve mil años es como si tuviera.- empezó hacer cuentas con los dedos.

-Unos diecinueve.- respondió ella.- aunque... Zoro.- se refirió al peliverde.- tu no tienes nueve.

-Casi los cumplo.-no quiso mirar al capitán y siguió limpiando.- quinientos años no son nada.

-_Otra mentira.-_pensó el capitán con mosqueo.- _supongo que es inevitable en alguien tan joven y en estas circunstancias. Ocho mil quinientos... se creerá que es mayor._

Por otro lado el moreno de las perlas que apareció saliendo de a popa coincidió la mirada con la de la yokai.

-Tu eres el chico que nos ayudo.- le reconoció la peliazul.- muchas gracias.-se reverenció.

-No fue nada.-puso una sonrisa amable, aunque con cierta tristeza que nadie apreció.- Después de todo los yokais casi os recuperáis solos ¿no? Oí una vez que vuestra saliva cura las heridas como si nunca hubiesen existido o algo así.

-ah, si, pero eso no tiene que ver con las enfermedades, además la propia saliva de uno solo afecta a los demás.

-Cada segundo que pasa me sorprendéis más.- volvió a ajustarse las gafas el profesor.

-Vivi, ¿entonces tu cuantos tienes?-preguntó Luffy.

-Tengo cinco quinientos. Con Zoro me llevo justo tres mil años.

-¡Wa! ¡Que vieja eres! Tendrás que tener mil nietos por ahí ¡jajaja!

-La verdad es sorprendente lo que vivís.- comentó Shanks.- pero bien pensado no es que todas las razas duremos lo mismo ¿Verdad que no, Law?- le preguntó al moreno- ¿Cuantos cumples este año?

-Ciento cincuenta.

-¡También es un viejo!

-¿Viejo? Ni tan siquiera he llegado a la mitad de la media de vida que me corresponde-bajó los escalones hacia cubierta.- Solo hay que mirar mis perlas.

-¿Tus perlas?

-¿No las ves? Apenas tengo comparadas con los de mi quinta, por no hablar de lo pequeñas que son.

-...

-Los que son como yo se acercan más al final de su vida cuanto más perlas haya en su cuerpo.-explicó.

-¡Ah!- exclamó como si hubiese tenido una revelación.

-Y cuando morimos nos convertimos en una enorme perla. Si es que morimos de viejos claro ¿Ves las dos perlas en cada dorso de mi mano? Antes eran cuatro separadas.

De repente sintió como la perla que quedaba al extremo exterior de su ceja izquierda era atrapada, por la pinza de Eustass.

-Vaya, que interesante.- decía serio y amenazador tirando de la perla.- entonces si te quito una perla te alargare la vida ¿no?

-No lo sé pero no me gustaría averiguarlo.-contestó con la cara sonriente y el ceño fruncido.

* * *

><p>-¿Porqué Zoro no sirve la comida con nosotros?- preguntaban entre mosqueo y pena sirviendo e almuerzo junto al cyborg.<p>

-Porque el comentario de Law de que la saliva de los yokais es milagrosamente curativa ha llegado a más de un oído.

* * *

><p>-Hola.-saludó saludó Jesus Burgues con voz y cara de tonto feliz asomando por la puerta de la enfermería su frente ensangrentada.- me he caído y necesito una rápida y dulce curación.<p>

-Toma.- le ofreció el peliverde con el semblante indiferente un pañuelo húmedo.- con el mejor de mis gapos.

-... creo que se me curaré solo.

* * *

><p>Marco ocupaba ahora el puesto de vigía, llevando su tarea un poco evadido de la misma. Sentado en el suelo de la taza miraba hacia arriba observando el movimiento del universo sobre su cabeza.<p>

-¡Marco!- le llamó Ace entrando en su angulo de visión.

-¿Ace?

-Hola, me dijeron que estabas cubriendo el puesto de vigía. Y como no te había visto con tu cuenco de estofado te he traído un poco. -le ofreció el cuenco.

-Ah.- sonrió recogiendo el cuenco con las dos manos.- muchas gracias.

-De nada.- apoyó en el borde de la taza sus brazos cruzados y barbilla.

El rubio inspiró y miró el cuenco. La verdad no tenía mucha hambre.

-¿Te has enterado de lo de los yokais?-preguntó el moreno.

-¿Lo de que son milenarios? Si, aunque esa información ya la tenía.- dio un sorbo la cuenco.

-Es que tu eres un hombre de mundo.- suspiró.- nueve mil años... se dicen pronto.

-No es el único en este barco que aparenta ser más joven.

-Ya, también he oído por ahí que Law tiene como dos centenarios.

-Y yo también.

Ace había los ojos.

-¿Tu, cuántos tienes?

-Mmm... ¿Cuántos me echas?

-Unos veinticinco... veintiocho... ¿Treinta?

-Mas o menos esa sería mi edad en humano, para decir mi edad real tienes que multiplicar por dos.

-¿¡Sesenta!?

-¿A que no los aparento?- preguntó divertido.- me cuido bastante.

-Ains... Este barco empieza a parecerme una excursión del INSERSO.- decía con una gotita en la frente.

Marco se le escapó una risa.

-No lo vayas diciendo por ahí, para más de uno tienes pocos años y te pueden tachar de crío en pañales.

-¿Tu crees?

-Seguramente.- quedó mirando durante unos segundos su cara tranquila y sonriente, entonces, pensativo la apartó cabizbajo y dijo.- Ace.

-Dime.

Volvió a mirarle.

-¿Es cierto lo que se cuenta por el barco? Que te has acostado con el teniente.

No hizo falta respuesta, de repente Marco pensó que la cara del moreno desprendía más calor que su propio planeta Pilox.

-No entiendo como se ha podido enterar todo el mundo.- escondió la cara entre sus brazos.

-Ese tipo de cosas es difícil que se guarden.- sorbió nuevamente su cuenco.

-Además... me fastidia un poco que la gente trate el asunto así... como si fuera la historia de un muchacho que se ha llevado un revolcón con el teniente. Lo nuestro no fue solo sexo.

Marco puso el semblante serio.

-¿Ah, no?-dijo sin sentimiento.

-No... esto empezó desde que nos conocimos. Y yo... la verdad es que siento que es algo que no he sentido nunca, y que puede llegar a resultarme imprescindible.- levantó la mirada, menos enrojecido pero aun así avergonzado.

Marco se resignó y se obligó a curvar los labios en un sonrisa.

-Parece que estás muy ilusionado. Me alegro por ti.- volvió a tomar de su cuenco.

-Muchas gracias. Eres el primero que me lo dice.

-Supongo que tus hermanos te lo han dicho a su manera.

-Si...- suspiró y seguido le sonrió a Marco.- me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. Eres un verdadero amigo.-de repente le rugió el estomago, cosa que le hizo que se le subieran los colores de nuevo.- Y me voy antes de que se termine la olla. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego.- se despidió cuando Ace ya había desaparecido.

Suspiró con pesadez y miró su cuenco, aún estaba medio lleno, no era algo bueno con el revoltijo que tenía en el estomago. Lo dejó a un lado y miró al cielo intentando no pensar en la presión que tenía en el pecho.

**Continuará...**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

El universo estaba en silencio en ese momento mientras que él mantenía el rumbo tras el timón. Escuchó puertas chirriar y pasos que se acercaban, pero el teniente, aunque supuestamente estaban todos dormidos, no le dio mayor importancia, hasta que la persona causante del leve ruido se mostró ante él.

-Buenas noches.- saludó el joven de las pecas con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.- volvió ha poner su vista hacia el bauprés, mientras que Ace se apoyaba de espaldas en la balaustrada, levantando la barbilla hacia arriba.

-Que tranquilo está todo, así si que se puede observar la belleza del universo.

Se prolongó el silencio durante pocos segundos.

-Ace.- dijo con la voz neutra y sin mirarle llamando la atención del joven.- como teniente de esta nave he de hacerme respetar. No me gustaría que lo nuestro se propagase.

-¿Eh? Pero si ya lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Lo sé, sin embargo...

-No es necesario ir proclamándolo por ahí.- le cortó, pero sin ningún rastro de enfado, sin ninguna molestia, era natural y feliz. Reacción que sorprendió al oficial.- lo entiendo perfectamente,-observó el exterior de la nave.- sin autoridad un barco se va a pique. Además de que no quedaría bonito que fuéramos en plan parejita por el barco o que tengamos fama de estar todo el día en la despensa. Incluso Law y Eustass mantienen mínimamente las formas.

Smoker le miraba de reojo, finalmente suspiró por la nariz concentrándose en el rumbo. El chico le había sorprendido.

* * *

><p>-No.-respondió firme el capitán.<p>

-¡Estoy harto de ser el chico de los recados bajo las ordenes del cocinero!

-No por ello te voy a ascender de la categoría de grumete.

-¡Pe... !- el peliverde intentaba por todos los medios que no le saliera un insulto.- ¡tengo más años de los que muchos de aquí, por no decir todos, soñarían tener! ¡Soy más adulto que todos ellos!

-¿Eso es lo que crees? En ese caso te diré lo que creo yo. Da igual que cantidad de años tengas, se traducen a un crío respondón que si no es controlado puede hundir el barco. Y es lo último que tengo que decir.- dejó de mirarle.- si vas a volver a quejarte piensa que tu trabajo permite la comida a dos personas.

El peliverde iba abrir la boca para replica, pero aun con furia se lo pensó dos veces. Y tras un "al cuerno" se fue dando fuertes pisadas hacia cubierta.

-¿No cree que es un poco duro con él?- preguntó el profesor.

-Como debe ser un capitán.

-Si, si lo entiendo. Pero el chico... si se le puede llamara así, tiene razón en parte. Puede que sea demasiado mayor para que lo pongan de grumete.

-Profesor, con todos mis respetos, no es el mejor para escoger miembros de una tripulación. -dijo sin ningún pudor estando Jesus Burgues al lado de timonel.

-¿Cómo que con todos sus respetos?- alzó la voz indignado.- Que sepa que...

Y siguió la perorata ignorada del intelectual mientras que el barco mantenía su rumbo.

-Mira que bien.- dijo alegre el pelirrojo al yokai.- aquí está mi nuevo grumete. Toma.-le ofreció la fregona.

-Gracias- arrastró las palabras con mosqueo y se puso con la labor que le había sido encomendada mientras que su joven compañero le sonreía, feliz de compartir ese bello momento. Resopló.- ¿Por qué no me muero?

* * *

><p>Tras sonar dos educados golpes en la puerta apareció Sabo con una bandeja de comida.<p>

-Hola señorita, Zoro está hoy sirviendo en la cocina. Así que con mucho gusto soy el actual encargado de llevarte la comida.

-Muchas gracias.- sonrió Vivi cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y dejándolo en la mesita de noche.

-¿Que estas leyendo?- se acercó poniéndole la bandeja con cuidado.

-Un libro que me ha dejado el profesor Usopp. Sobre astronomía.

-Uff...- se sentó a la orilla de la cama.- Se que parece que no pero eso significa que le caes bien.

La peliazul río entre dientes con dulzura.

-No es aburrido. Me resulta interesante saber estas cosas.

-Pero seguro que tu ya sabes mucho. Con los años que tienes... ¡perdón!- se reverenció.- no quería ser grosero.

-No te preocupes, sé que para ti los años que tengo son una eternidad.-suspiró.- aún así para los de mi raza sigo sin ser una adulta. Pero no creas que tengo grandes conocimientos.

-¿No? Si seguro que has visto cosas increíbles.

Ella tomo su tiempo para contestar.

-Si, si que lo he hecho. Ah, antes has dicho que Zoro está sirviendo la comida ¿Cómo se está portando?

-Mm...-apartó la mirada un poco incómodo.- lo hace refunfuñando, pero cumple.- la verdad era que la gente estaba un poco reacia a que el peliverde le sirviera la comida.- ¿Os conocéis desde hace mucho? Quiero decir... teniendo en cuenta que sois milenarios y eso.

-Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños.

-Entiendo, se os ve muy unidos a los dos.

-Si, no compartimos la misma sangre, pero somos prácticamente como hermanos.

-¿Hermanos? Yo os veía más... en un sentido romántico.

Ella río entre dientes.

-No, no hay nada de eso. Sería imposible para los dos.

-¿Imposible? ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de la peliazul se torno un poco triste.

-Porque tanto su corazón como el mio están completamente sellados.

* * *

><p>A pesar de los milenios que el ser humano llevaba recorriendo el universo, aquellos que mantenían sus pies en tierra formulaban mucho esta pregunta:<p>

"¿Con la cantidad de cosas increíbles que hay en el ancho universo, sería posible una tormenta entre las estrellas?"

Y la respuesta era clara: Si.

-¡Esto es el fin del gran Usopp!- gritaba el doctor sobrepasando la histeria y rodando por las escaleras hacia cubierta gracias a una fuerte ola justo en el mismo momento que un rayo casi les roza con un gran tronar que hizo que el corazón de cada uno diera una salto hasta sus gargantas.

-¡Manténganse firmes o serán arrastrados por el oleaje!- sostenía el capitán fuerte el timón.

Se encontraban en un pleno "nubes vivas", algo que se podría llamar en parte fenómeno atmosférico -aunque realmente no estuvieran en ninguna atmósfera- y en parte seres vivos con muy mala uva.

Las nubes vivas eran criaturas espaciales que se alimentan del hidrógeno que encuentra; normalmente bajaban a los planetas para alimentarse; pero a parte de que van en manada, son por general juguetonas. Así que cuando ven un barco lo rodean entre todas, lloviéndoles sobre cubierta, creando mares bajo la quilla, nublando la visibilidad, envolviéndolos en ventiscas y... por alguna razón que los especialistas desconocen, escupiendo rayos.

Ya llevaban más de tres cuartos de hora luchando contra la tormenta, les faltaba el aire y se le agarrotaban los músculos. Estaban claramente agotados.

-¡Recojan las velas! ¡No son más que un estorbo!

-¡Pero capitán!- le contradijo su teniente.- ¡Ya hemos tenido que prescindir de los propulsores!

-¡Mire las velas! ¡Ya no hay energía solar que puedan almacenar! ¡Dejándolas así solo lograremos que las alcance un rayo!

Sin más rechistes el teniente dio la orden a la tripulación. No iba a ser fácil salir de ahí con simple hélices traseras.

Por su parte, los tripulantes subían al mástil como podían para plegar las velas. El viento y la lluvia eran muy fuertes y apenas podían mantenerse sobre los brazos.

-¡Con más energía muchacho!- le animó Teach a Sabo.

-¡Hago lo que puedo!

Entonces, fuera por lo que fuera, el pie del chico resbaló y Sabo cayó de espaldas hacia cubierta.

Ace y Luffy lo vieron, junto con la mayoría de la tripulación, ambos con los ojos como platos y con el color fuera de sus rostros. Tanto era su fijeza en su hermano que no se dieron cuenta de que Zoro subía por el palo mayor corriendo por este en vertical hasta pegar un salto felino y alcanzar con una mano izquierda la cuerda de la vela de al que estaba encargada el hermano mediano y con la derecha la pierna de Sabo.

El peliverde se quemó la palma de la mano descendiendo por la cuerda hasta parar en seco justo antes de que el otro chico se golpeara la cabeza con la cubierta.

Lo soltó bruscamente y subió sin problemas por la cuerda, mascullando algo así como "que asco de agua"; tras ocupar el lugar de Sabo, gracias a su fuerza de yokai la vela fue plegada en pocos segundos. Seguido fue ayudar a plegar las demás valiéndose de largos saltos.

Plegando una de las velas se tomó un pequeño momento para lanzarle una sonrisa de suficiencia al capitán, que con su increíble vista quedó más que captada. La reacción del oficial no podía ser otra que fruncir el ceño.

-¡Akagami! ¿¡Quiere controlar a sus grumetes!?

-¡Discúlpeme su ilustrísima! ¡Es que como el otro chico que me mandó era algo así como tontito no pensé que este fuera tan motivado y capaz!

-¡Que estoy detrás tuya mamón!- le rugió Luffy.

El barco recibió una sacudida brutal en la que todos se agarraron a lo que fuera por inercia.

-¿¡Que ha sido eso!?- gritó el narizotas a la vez que el capitán notaba como el timón temblaba en sus manos dispuesto a desviarse.

Hubo otra sacudida y el timón se rompió en manos del capitán.

-¡Agárrense a lo que puedan!

Nadie tardó mucho en acatar esa orden si no es que ya la estaba acatando, como nadie tampoco tardó en darse cuenta de que el barco iba completamente solo y a toda pastillas.

-¡Shanks! ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!?- le preguntó el monito agarrado a la balaustrada igual que él.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Es como un campo de fuerza descomunal que nos atrae!

Las nubes se perdían rápidamente tras la popa, esquivaban los rayos de pura suerte, les costaba horrores mantenerse agarrados para no salir volando.

Y cuando su tripas no podía revolverse más, salieron de la tormenta. Y rodeados nuevamente por el estrellado infinito vieron como se acercaba cada vez más rápido a una caída en picado contra un planeta.

-¡Rápido! ¡Quiero las velas extendidas y los propulsores funcionando en menos de un segundo!

En seguida se pusieron en marcha, incluido el capitán que tomó lo que quedaba del timón. El barco seguía cayendo, atravesando las capas que circundaban el planeta, mientras que las velas no terminaban de desplegarse.

-¡Aaah! - gritaba el profesor con las manos a la cabeza.- ¡no sobreviviéremos! ¡A esta velocidad y con esta fuerza acabaremos espachurrados en diez segundos!

-¡Ya habéis oído al profesor! ¡Solo tenemos diez segundos!- clamó de nuevo el capitán, tras mirar al suelo viendo que se acercaban a una densa foresta, volvió a gritar.- ¡Señor Pizarro! ¡Vaya al cañón delantero y dispare contra el suelo! ¡Eso frenará nuestra caía!

-¡Si mi capitán!

Las velas terminaron de extenderse y los propulsores comenzaban ha llenarse de energía. El suelo estaba cada vez más cerca. Mihawk miró las velas.

-¡Propulsores a máxima potencia! - ordenó a la vez que activaba solo los inferiores del cascaron.

La velocidad que que llevaba se redujo pero no iba a valer para remediar el golpe.

-¡Agarrense!- volvió a ordenar al mismo tiempo que todos contenían el aliento.

Entonces se activaron los propulsores traseros haciendo desviar la trayectoria en picado. Eso no fue suficiente, y aunque no fue una caída directa, se estrellaron contra el suelo derrapando por este a un velocidad vertiginosa destrozando toda la foresta a su paso.

El viaje parecía un no terminar, no había forma de parar el barco. Pero justo cuando parecía que iba a caer por un gran cañón el barco se detuvo dejando a cada uno de los tripulantes inconscientes.

* * *

><p>-¿Quien no se ha muerto? Que conteste.- fueron con las palabras del teniente con lo que la mayoría se despertó.<p>

El parte era el siguiente: Los ajustes de Aladrum y las maniobras del capitán les habían salvado la vida, además de la pura suerte que tuvieron de chocar con una robusta roca que les impidió caer por un profundo cañón recorrido por un río.

La nave, a parte de arañazos, cristales de ventanas rotos y una pequeña abolladura gracias a un pedrusco, no tenía nada serio y estaba en perfectas condiciones; algo más por lo que rendir honores a Aladrum.

Por lo demás se encontraban en medio de una frondosa jungla de un planeta desconocido.

-¡Tamaña fuerza gravitacional!- exclamaba Usopp.- Ya sabía que la gravedad no es igual para todos los planetas pero... ¡Madre mía! ¡Esto ha sobrepasado mi imaginación! ¡Nuestra distancia con el planeta no era ni para considerarnos satélite! ¿Cree que el barco podrá salir de aquí?

Ante la pregunta Mihawk fue a observar el sol, que ya empezaba a rozar e horizonte.

-Hemos tenido la mala suerte de que la gravedad nos absorbiera justo cuando los propulsores no estaban en marcha. Y también hemos caído en un atardecer.- hizo una pausa poniendo su atención en al nave.- no tenemos más remedio que pasar aquí la noche y zarpar mañana una vez estemos recargados de energía solar.

-¿¡Comoooo!?- volvió a exclamara el narizotas con cara de pánico, la voz agudisima y los brazos en alto.- ¿Pa... pa... pasar aquí la noche?

-¡Vivi!- el grito angustiado del peliverde llamó la atención de todos. - ¿¡Habéis visto a Vivi!? -preguntó del mismo modo saltando desde cubierta al suelo.

-¿No estaba en la enfermería?- preguntó Sabo.

-¡Es hay donde he mirado! ¡La habitación y los cristales están destrozados!- Olfateó el aire cada vez más nervioso.- ¡Y no capto su rastro por ninguna parte!

-Tal vez salió despegada por la ventana.

El comentario mordaz de Eustass a la espalda del peliverde hizo que este se volviera con rabia dispuesto a clavarle su cuchillo en el cuello. El pelirrojo vio su reacción y acto seguido sacó su pinza derecha hacia su garganta.

-¡Alto!- la voz de Smoker detuvo a ambos, justo antes de que ocurriera una desgracia.- Ya sabéis las normas, nada de peleas.

-Dijo nada de peleas entre nosotros, Teniente.- sonrió con cierto sadismo mientras que Zoro mantenía su mirada llena de odio.- Pero la parejita de engendros no son parte de la tripulación. Es más, quedó claro que se irían a tomar viento en la próxima parada, y fíjese por donde ya estamos en ella.

-No voy a repetirlo señor Kidd. O se apartan o irán al calabozo los dos.

La sangre de Eustass hirvió, no soportaba más a esa mierda de oficial, quería matarlo, quería acabar con él en ese instante. Pero la tajante mirada de Shanks hizo obedecer con cierta irritante sensación de dejavú, y su mano temblorosa por la ira se apartó de a nuez del yokai.

Zoro, viendo que el manos-cangrejo se apartaba, hizo lo mismo y guardándose el arma le dio la espalda poniendo los pies directos a la jungla.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

Se paró solo para girar su cabeza y enfrentarla a Miahwk.

-A buscar a Vivi.

-¿Tu solo? ¿En medio de un planeta que desconoces? Solo acabarás perdiéndote.

-Ese ya no es tu problema. Él mismo lo ha dicho.- señaló a Kidd.- El trato se ha acabado, ni somos tu responsabilidad ni tenemos porque seguir tus ordenes.

-Como quieras.- dijo indiferente con un leve movimientos de hombros y apartando su atención del chico, que terminada la conversación se adentró en la foresta.

El lugar quedó silencioso, no en silencio más podían oírse pájaros y el río al fondo del cañón, pero si silencioso.

-Capitán... ¿Cree que es conveniente dejarlos solos?

-Usted mismo lo dijo antes doctor. Son milenarios, llevan mas tiempo vivos que si juntásemos todas las edades de la tripulación. Si han sobrevivido hasta ahora sabrán apañárselas.

-Un problema menos.- masculló Eustass volviendo al barco.

El capitán dio a su teniente la orden de organizar el campamento y pronto cada uno fue asignado a sus diferentes tareas.

-Bueno Luffy, es una lastima lo de Zoro pero la vida sigue, así que mejor nos ponemos a preparar la cena y...- Shanks paró su feliz perorata al ver que el chico que creía a su lado no estaba.- ¿Luffy?- se giró para varios lados hasta ver a los dos hermanos cargando una gran caja.- ¿Habéis visto a vuestro hermano?

-Pues desde hace un rato que...- Ace paró en seco. Con la cara perlada miró a Sabo, que sudaba igual.- ¿No se habrá...?

-Lo normal en el es que lo hubiera hecho ¿no?

-¿Q-Que pasa?- preguntó el cyborg sonriente pero contagiándose del nerviosismo.

Los dos le miraron con cara de estreñimiento.

-Ha ido a buscar a Zoro.- contestaron al unisono.

-¿¡Pero ese niño es tonto o mastica leche!?

* * *

><p>Zigzagueaba con rapidez sorteando los grandes arboles; le dolía el pecho, pero no por el esfuerzo, sino por la angustia. Una caída así era mortal incluso para los de su raza y aún no encontraba ningún rastro de la chica; su mente empezaba ya a enredarse demasiado llegando incluso a pensar que era posible que Vivi hubiese salido volando de la nave antes de llegar al planeta y que ahora su cuerpo inerte vagaba por el espacio.<p>

Debería haberse quedado con ella, debería haberla cuidado mejor.

La presión del pecho aumentó, e intentó espabilarse y evadirse de ese dolor echando la cabeza a un lado y a otro con rapidez. Seguido vio que en su camino se cruzaba un sobresaliente surco. Ni mucho menos tan grande como el cañón de antes, era fácil de saltar para alguien como él.

Aceleró el paso y justo al borde del desfiladero saltó con una voltereta aérea. Se llevó un susto pues no calculó bien y creyó que se iba a despeñar, pero al final todo se quedó en un sobresalto y un poco de escalada tras estamparse contra la pared de piedra.

Tras subir, quedó poyado sobre sus rodillas, resopló. Se quitó el pañuelo mostrando así sus orejas picudas y se lo pasó por la cara para limpiarse un poco el sudor. Debía de recordar que este planeta tenía más fuerza gravitacional.

Apartó el pañuelo colocándolo frente a sus ojos, su gesto quedó lejos de lo expresivo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba; otras veces ya se había quedado observando su pañuelo y evocando viejos recuerdos.

Esa vez su mente fue a parar mucho tiempo atrás.

-Zoro ¿Hoy no entrenas?- le preguntó esa mañana la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-No, no me apetece.-respondió secamente dándole la espalda.

-Pero...- su tono fue preocupado.- si te encanta el kendo.

-¡Eh dicho que no me apetece!- rugió encarando a la chica que había dado un bote.- Yo...- se arrepintió enseguida de su arrebato y apartó la mirada, cabizbajo.- lo siento, no quería...

Todo quedó en silencio, en un aura incómoda.

-¿Que te ocurre?- volvió a preguntar.

Él la miró con cierta aspereza, no dedicada a ella, pero aspereza igualmente.

-Creo que... es inútil que practique kendo. Mis movimientos no son como los otros, no me amoldo y siempre la estoy cagando.- resopló.- estoy harto.

-Pero el maestro dice que eres muy bueno.

-Muy bueno para un monstruo.

-No digas...

-¿¡Cómo quieres que no lo diga, Vivi!? Soy mitad Tigre,-se miró las manos con amargura.- pero no tengo garras como ellos, ni colmillos.- apretó los puños.- y soy mitad Ave, pero ni tan siquiera puedo despegarme del suelo más de un segundo. No sé que hago aquí, todo esto es un mierda.- volvió a darle la espalda.

El peliverde notó como la chica ponía suavemente la cabeza sobre su espalda, abrazándole.

-Zoro, yo tampoco puedo volar a pesar que soy de Ave.

-No es lo mismo.

-Lo sé, porque sé que tu algún día podrás volar muy alto.

¿Cuantos siglos habían pasado ya de esa conversación? ¿De esas palabras que ayudaron a su medio hermano a continuar? Recordaba su sinceridad en ellas mas sabía que Zoro podía sentir el viento mejor que ningún otro pájaro.

Vivi, aún medio adentrada en sus recuerdos, fue abriendo los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y su vista estaba emborronada.

-_¿Do... Dónde estoy?_

Se notaba empapada hasta los topes y la cabeza le daba vueltas, poco a poco fue situándose. Primero sobre su localización; con la cabeza un poco levantaba vio que estaba justo a la orilla de un lago subterráneo de alguna especie de caverna. Y después sobre como había llegado allí; en el barco le avisaron de que habría turbulencias, después resultó ser más que eso, ahí ya empezaba a formarse lagunas en su memoria, el último recuerdo vivido, aunque le resultase soñado, fue cuando salió volando por a ventana atravesando el cristal.

En su terrorífica caída vio como el cielo y el suelo se intercambiaban continuamente. Temía por su vida como ninguna otra vez, y de hecho era una reacción correcta mas podía haber muerto, sin embargo el destino quiso que cayera al río al fondo del cañón, donde perdió las conciencia.

Con un gran esfuerzo y gemidos contenidos la chica se incorporó quedando sentada frente a la orilla. Tiritaba a causa de la humedad de la cueva y su cuerpo mojado hasta las trancas.

Había luz, pero tan solo era un pequeño resquicio muy en lo alto. Gracias a que la caverna era como una descomunal cúpula de paredes lisas no podía alcanzarlo.

Quedó cabizbaja abrazándose a si misma. No tenía salida, había llegado allí por una abertura de agua ¿Pero quien dice que podría hace un viaje de retorno? ¿Que no se ahogaría a falta de aire se perdería a falta de luz?

Solo podía esperar... era una idea tan dramática que le daban ganas de llorar.

-_Zoro..._

La luz del lago empezó a brilla sobresaltando y asustando a la chica. Esta misma luminosidad fue concentrándose, creando un circulo brillante en el agua que iba agrandándose.

Tras salir del agua una enorme dentadura afilada un grito de terror inundó la caverna.

**Continuará...**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Notas para Odisei:** No se si habrás llegado a estap arte de la historia pero es mi única forma de contactar contigo xD En tu mensaje no me venía ninguna direcion D:

**Capitulo 13**

Un grito atronador llegó a las cuatro orejas de Zoro, poniéndolo en guardia al instante. Al volverse en dirección a lo oído sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si al hacer eso aumentara su capacidad de comprender aquello mismo que ahora era incapaz de entender.

-¡Zoro!- lloriqueaba fuerte Luffy, que colgaba boca abajo de un liana que se había enredado en su pie y que evitaba que se despeñara por el acantilado.- ¡Ayúdame!

-¿¡Pero que demonios haces así!

Tras saltar le diferencia de vacío y escalar hasta a rama del árbol donde Luffy había quedado atrapado para ponerle de nuevo los pies donde debían de estar, el chico le contó como le había seguido y pensando que no podía saltar de un acantilado a otro intentó saltar de rama en rama, con las evidentes consecuencias.

-¿Y porqué me has seguido?- preguntó con cierta aspereza cruzado de brazos.

-Para ayudarte a buscar a Vivi y volver cuanto antes todos juntos al campamento.- contestó con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Pero tu eres tonto? ¿No me has oído hablar con ese capitán? Ni Vivi ni yo volveremos al barco, ya no somos parte de vuestra tripulación. Es más, nunca lo hemos sido. Así que adiós.- dijo tajante dándose la vuelta para irse.

-¡Nooo! ¡No me dejes solo!- se agarró a su pierna.

-¿¡Quieres soltarme de una vez!

* * *

><p>Vivi, que de puro susto se había cubierto con sus brazos, al ver que no pasaba nada decidió descubrirse la cara, no sin cierto recelo y cautela.<p>

La sorpresa le abrió los ojos.

Ante ella se presentaba un inmenso cocodrilo, como con más de seis metros de alto y diez de largo, solo con verlo ya era para asustarse, sin embargo eso no era todo.

La luz que ahora iluminaba la caverna provenía de sus ojos, como si fuesen faros. Su color verde típico de su especie estaba desgastado como si fuera pintura y unas manchas como de metal oxidado lucían sobre su piel.

Pero todo eso quedaba atrás ante el detalle más importante. El enorme cocodrilo estaba de lado a la orilla donde se encontraba la peliazul, invitándole a entrar en su interior a través de una puerta que se corría hacia un lado mecánicamente. Dentro de esta había un habitáculo en forma de tubo adaptándose a a forma del cocodrilo con una doble hilera de sillones en la parte más alejada de Vivi. Al lado de cada pareja de asientos había una ventana de vano circular.

La chica se quedó ahí parada, sin poder creérselo. Entonces, el "animal", cortando el sonido movió la cabeza sobresaltando a la yokai. El cocodrilo no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente estaba allí, como expectante, esperando a que la chica subiera.

Vivi volvió a mirar el interior. Suspiró por la nariz cerrando los ojos. No podía quedarse allí, moriría tarde o temprano, ese cocodrilo era su única salida.

Se levantó poco a poco, aguantando sus cuerpo dolorido y dio sus torpes pasos -debido a que su golpe en la pierna derecha era más grave que los demás, y así se mostraba con un considerable moratón.- hasta entrar en el... ¿vehículo?

Una vez dentro notó que le interior era cálido, que sonaba una suave música y que una aroma dulzón pululaba por el ambiente.

La puerta se cerró de sopetón sobresaltándola una vez más y seguido escuchó una femenina voz a través de unos interfonos.

-Señores pasajeros, por favor, tomen su asiento y abróchense el cinturón, en breve comenzará la travesía.

Aún recelosa, la peliazul acató la petición y tomó su sitio al lado de unas de las ventanas. El cocodrilo arrancó disparado, y ella, que se agarró a los reposabrazos de puro instinto, se sintió agradecida de haberse puesto el cinturón.

Durante unos segundos la velocidad permaneció en su cuota, pegándole a la chica la cabeza a respaldo del asiento; y de repente todo se calmó.

Suspiró bajando la cabeza de cansancio y miró por la ventana, estaban bajo el agua mas veía diferentes tipo de extraños peces nadando.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal atontada con el paisaje, estaba agotada y el cuerpo le seguía jugando malas pasadas. Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>La sala hubiese estado sumida en la oscuridad de no ser por la luz de los monitores que cubrían todas las paredes. No costaba mucho creer que desde allí podía vigilarse cada hueco de la isla.<p>

En su sillón, una figura miraba cómodamente una de las imágenes que se mostraban ante ella. Esta era la de la peliazul, con su corona de plumas luciendo sobre su cabeza y dormida en el interior del cocodrilo.

La figura sonrió. Por fin su eterna espera había terminado.

* * *

><p>Bajo las ordenes del capitán una serie de tripulantes bajaron como pudieron uno de los botes a tierra, ardua tarea mas después del aterrizaje forzoso estaban hechos todos una piña.<p>

-De acuerdo.- habló Mihawk.- un voluntarios irá con el señor Marco y el teniente Smoker a buscar al chico. Suministren bien la energía solar que queda, es la última.

-¿Por qué Marco?- preguntó Buggy.

-Porque no sabemos en que clase de planeta estamos, y el señor Marco es el único que puede apañárselas solo en un ataque.

-Yo iré con ellos.- todos pusieron las miradas en Ace.

-Señor D. Monkey, si pretende...

-No me infravalore, Capitán.- le cortó tajante.- Claramente estoy preocupado por mi hermano, pero no me ofrezco voluntario por eso, me ofrezco porque Luffy es mi responsabilidad.

El de la mirara áurea observó al chico, sus ojos inspiraban decisión; seguido miró a su teniente como pidiéndole su opinión. Smoker se limitó a asentir.

-Esta bien. Pero dense prisa, apenas quedará media hora de luz.

Un pocos más apartados estaban Eustass, Law y Shanks, este último iba preparando la cena moviendo lentamente el cucharón entre el contenido de la olla.

-Tanto trajín por ese niñato.- masculló Eustass.- Espero que Marco se lo piense bien para deshacerse de ellos.

-¿Pero que dices? Piensa un poco con la cabeza-le dijo el de las perlas.- por más que quiera no puede deshacerse de los dos críos y el teniente y volver como si nada.

-Tiene razón.- intervino el cyborg sin dejar de mover tranquilamente la cena.- Seguramente el capitán lo ha escogido por eso, quien vaya con Marco irá seguro.

-Solo podemos esperar a que no encuentren al chico.

-Mejor, que aparezca muerto.

Es ultima frase de Eustass hizo que el cocinero frunciera ligeramente el entrecejo, sin embargo, se limitó a seguir preparando la cena, como si aquel pequeño golpe en el pecho no fuera más que la picadura de un misero insecto.

* * *

><p>Los dos chicos caminaban a paso decidido, y a pesar de ser ya de noche, la brillantez de las cuatro lunas les permitían ver casi perfectamente siendo rodeados por largas y duras sombra por todas partes.<p>

-Joo... ¡Que hambre tengo! ¿Cuando vamos a cenar?

-¿Y a mi que me cuentas? No haberme seguido.

-¿Pero no ves que ya es de noche? Eso significa que hay que cenar ¿Es que tu no comes?

-Claro que como, pero tengo que buscar a Vivi.

-¿Cómo la puedes buscar con el estómago...?

-¡Shh!- le cortó de repente a la vez que paraba de caminar.- ¿no oyes eso?

-Yo no...

-Escucha.

Aunque las orejas gatunas de Zoro volvían a estar tapadas por su pañuelo estás podían oír perfectamente; así podía escuchar tanto el cantar de los insectos nocturnos como aquella cosa que les iba siguiendo.

Lo oía a su izquierda, siempre escondido entre los arboles y arbustos. Su vista lo captaba, pero no lo capturaba, mas se movía rápido, de un lado a otro como un lagarto. Eso si, resaltaba que debía de ser bastante grande.

-Luffy, estate atento.

El moreno se puso serio y subió los puños hacia la misma dirección que Zoro había levantado el cuchillo. Ambos quedaron expectantes mientras que esa cosa cada vez estaba más cerca.

Entonces el moreno lo vio por fin, era una figura enorme de ojos brillantes.

-¡Ahí está!

Justo en ese momento el peliverde atinó a ver como una gran mole saltaba de los matorrales hacia el cielo.

-¡Luffy, cuidado!- gritó a la vez que apartaba al chico a un lado antes de que aquella cosa los aplastara por completo.

Se oyó un gran estruendo a la vez que una trompeta, que no era otra cosas que el perseguidor cayendo de pie en el suelo.

Los chicos se incorporaron dispuestos a luchar, pero cuando vieron al presunto atacante pararon en seco.

-¿Que... que es eso?- preguntó Luffy.

-U...una cría... de elefante.- contestó más que impresionado el peliverde.

Su asombro no era para menos, era unos de esos increíbles animales que se habían extinguido en la era humana. Para él no era ningún misterio ese tipo de criaturas, mas la raza de los yokais se basaba en aquellos animales que sobrevivieron y que no. El caso era, fuese como fuese, que ante ellos había un elefante, y sin duda era una cría más su tamaño era enorme pero les llegaba a la altura del hombro; por otra parte tenía una cara inocente.

-¿Que es un elefante?

-Eso que ves ahí delante tuya.- respondió con desesperación.

-¿Son peligrosos?

-Por lógica no, pero este...

La cría hizo un movimiento, obligándoles a ponerse en guardia; sin motivo ya que lo único que iba hacer era un reverencia mostrando que en la silla de su lomo llevaba una gran cantidad de frutas de las cuales algunas cayeron al hacer el educado gesto de saludo.

Mientras Zoro intentaba razonar, su impetuoso compañero ya había reaccionado.

-¡Frutita!

-¡Espera Luffy!

Pero el chico ya estaba comiendo. El yokai resoplo.

-¡Vaya, que bicho más raro y gracioso eres!- le dijo Luffy al elefante sin parar de comer a la vez que le daba palmaditas amistosas en el lomo.- ¡Que nariz tan grande!- exclamó, a lo que la cría respondió con un alegre trompido.- ¡jajaja! ¿¡Y ese sonido! ¡Que gracioso eres! ¡Te llamaré Usopp Dos! No, demasiado largo... ¡Sopdos! No... demasiado complicado ¡U2!

Por su parte, Zoro, mientras que los otros dos hacían buenas migas, los rodeaba fijándose en otras cosas. El "pequeño" era de un color terracota, sin embargo, por algunas partes su color era desgastado y por otras parecía metal oxidado; además estaba la silla de su lomo, la cual no estaba sobre este sino en este, formando así una cavidad de dos asientos en la espalda de elefante.

La conclusión era clara, era un criatura de cerebro artificial. Un robot.

-¿Has traído esta comida para nosotros?- siguió Luffy con su charla de intelectuales. El elefante asintió trompetando con ímpetu.- ¿Y como sabías que teníamos hambre?- se acercó la trompa a la oreja haciendo un gesto de escuchar.- ¡jajaja! ¡nos habías escuchado! ¡Que listo eres!

Mientras que el elefante se rascaba la cabeza haciéndose el avergonzado Zoro volvió a resoplar apartando la mirada.

-Luffy, deja a ese bicho, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer y...- calló al notar que alguien le tocaba el hombro, al mirar encontró que el elefantito le ofrecía un platanaranja con los ojos iluminados.- no, gracias.- respondió con sequedad volviendo a apartar la vista.

La cría, al verse despreciada vilmente, se acurrucó a la vera de un árbol emanando cierta aura purpurea.

-Tío Zoro, eres un borde. Le has hecho llorar.

-No pienso comer nada que no sepa de donde venga.

-Anda que no eres refinado.

-¡Es de sentido común!- le rugió.- Estamos en una isla desconocida y lo primero que haces es aceptar comida de un robot que no sabes ni de donde ha salido. Vas a acabar muriéndote de inconsciencia.

-¿U2 es un robot?

-¡No le pongas nombre!

-Tu no le hagas caso, U2. -consolaba al elefante ignorando completamente a su compañero.- es que se exaspera por todo y es un poco borde, pero tiene buen fondo.

Mientras que a Zoro se le hinchaban las venas de la cara el robot miró con cara triste a Luffy.

-Venga, si te agradecemos mucho que nos hayas traído la comida. Yo me moría de hambre.- el elefantito trompeteó feliz.- ¡jajaja! ¡Me encanta ese sonido! ¡Oye! Estamos buscando a una amiga, una chica con el pelo azul y corona de plumas ¿La has visto? - negó con la cabeza.- Vaya... ¿Y no sabes donde puede estar?

-¿Cómo demonios va a...?

La nueva queja de Zoro fue cortada por el trompetazo pletórico del elefante que ahora daba saltos de un lado a otro como un potrillo haciendo retumbar el suelo. Tras esto se tumbo obediente en el suelo.

-¡Zoro! ¡Creo que quiere llevarnos en su lomo!

-¿Y que más? No pienso...- Luffy ya estaba felizmente subido en uno de los asientos esperándole con ilusión. Suspiró cansado.- Luffy... tu querido amigo nos puede estar tendiendo una trampa.

-No veo porqué, Zoro. Además, aunque así fuera es la única pista que tenemos del paradero de Vivi.

Se lo pensó más de una vez, manteniendo su cara de mosqueo. Finalmente mandó todo al cuerno y se sentó junto a Luffy de brazos cruzados.

-Más vale que esto salga bien.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

Entonces oyeron varios ruidos mecánicos y de repente se vieron sujetos a los asientos por unos robustos cinturones acoplados a sus hombros y pecho.

-Por favor.- habló una voz femenina y electrónica por alguna parte del elefante.- Mantengan sus extremidades en el interior de los asientos y no se quiten el cinturón de seguridad hasta una vez terminado el trayecto. Muchas gracias.

Y salieron volando.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajaja!- gritaba Luffy al borde del éxtasis a la vez que el pequeño elefante daba una voltereta en el aire y descendía con agilidad hacía el suelo solo para saltar con la misma fuerza con la que había despegado.- ¡Como molaaa!

El yokai, más que sorprendido de que una cosa de gran tamaño se moviera así se atrevió a pasarse las normas de seguridad y sacó como pudo la cabeza.

¡Muelles! ¡Cada pierna del elefante estaban partidas en dos y unidas por muelles!

-_Esto es absurdo..._

* * *

><p>Vivi despertó de golpe, miró a ambos lados aún sin comprender su entorno y se dio cuenta de que el cocodrilo se había parado y había abierto de nuevo sus puertas.<p>

Se apartó la correa del cinturón y se separó de su asiento. Aparte de la pierna, el cuerpo ya no le dolía tanto, pero su ropa seguía entre más mojada que húmeda, y lo mismo para su pelo.

Con cautela mantuvo sus pasos hasta la salida del transporte, donde sacó la cabeza para observar que le deparaba el exterior.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba, pero...

-_¿Una estación?_

Saliendo del lagarto gigante se encontró en un oscuro túnel que a ambos lados se perdía en la más absoluta penumbra junto con el río subterráneo que el dicho cocodrilo utilizaba para desplazarse.

Pero no todo eran sombras, a su izquierda una escalera de piedra subía a un piso claramente iluminado por la luz que salía de él.

Una vez ido el cocodrilo, creyó que la mejor opción era subir los escalones antes que ir en una de las direcciones del túnel. De esta manera y manteniéndose precavida, anduvo hacia la luz.

Entonces supo perfectamente en la clase de sitio en que estaba, no por ello fue más fácil de creer o sus ojos y boca dejaron de abrirse.

Era un parque de atracciones, sin duda, pero tan mágico y bello como nadie podía imaginar. La noche estrellada y las luces de colores desprendía su fulgor con fuerza y brío. También había gente, humanos únicamente, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos...

Era todo tan irreal... ¿habría viajado en el tiempo?

Se giró hacia las escaleras por donde había salido, antes que esta había un cartel del que antes no se había percatado; en dicho cartel aparecía un gracioso dibujo de un cocodrilo con la boca abierta paseando por el río de una jungla, en la parte superior había unas estrambóticas letras en la que se leía "Crocotranvía".

-_Era una atracción._

-¡Una chica!

El grito de esa voz masculina le hizo girarse de nuevo, entrecogiéndose en el acto. Todos habían callado, todos la miraban como si fuera un espectro, como si estuvieran poseídos.

La expectación se mantenía mientras los alegres sonidos del parque seguían entonando su melodía.

Se abalanzaron todos a la vez hacía ella sin previo aviso, como fieras. La reacción de la chica no fue otra que huir, pero su olvidada pierna no se había recuperado del todo, y al pisar angustiadamente para salir corriendo miles de pinchazos la atraparon de pie a rodilla haciéndola caer de bruces contra el suelo.

Miro a los atacantes, ya los tenía encima.

-¡Bienvenida!- exclamaron todos a la vez con los brazos en alto y caras de felicidad.

-¿Q-que?- dijo debilmente todavía sobrecogida.

-¡Sea totalmente welcome señorita!- la levantó efusivamente estrechándole las dos mano un hombre de chaqueta, con bastón, bigote y sombrero de copa.

-¡olé tu gracia!- bailó a su vera una mujer con un vestido rojo de lunares blancos y una peineta en la cabeza.

-mi felicidad es congmovida pog su llegada, mon amour.- le besó la mano un chico vestido de negro y con boina ladeada.

-¿Tiene hambre señorita?- se acercó a ella un hombre de grueso abrigo y sombrero con un plato de rara comida en sus manos.- Le he traído una ensaladilla rusa, aunque en mi país solo la llamamos ensaladilla.

Y así todos fueron acercándose a ella dándole la bienvenida con alegría y amabilidad. Pero por más que esa gente tan dispar entre ellos se presentara, Vivi era incapaz de entender nada, excepto una cosa; todos tenían algo en común, y eso eran rozaduras en la piel como pintura descolchada o macha como metal oxidado. Eran robots.

-Dis... disculpen pero... es que no sé ni donde estoy y...

-¡Pero miren a la regazza! - habló un tipo con sombrero de paja, camisa de rayas horizontales, fajín rojo y un remo en la mano que Viví ignoraba a cuento de que venía.- ¡Si está empapada! ¡Y herida!

-¿Pero de dónde saliste wey?- preguntó un tipo con un sobrero bastante ancho y poncho.

-Me caí al río y... el cocodrilo...

-Hay que llevarla a la estatua de la libertad.- dijo un hombre alto de piel oscura.- Alika.

-Si, yo la llevaré.- la gente se apartó dejando que a los ojos de Vivi apareciese una muchacha de tez morena, vestida de rosa con una falda larga, un top que dejaba su ombligo al aire y un velo en su cabeza. Ademas justo en medio de la frente lucía un punto rojo, tras ella venía un gigantesco tigre.- ven, sube.- dijo con una sonrisa amable a la vez que el tigre se tumbaba, este tenía dos cavidades, una detrás de otra, con un asiendo individual cada una.

Sobra decir lo consternada y aturrullada que estaba la peliazul ante la situación, sin embargo, no tenía muchas opciones tal y como estaban las cosas. Subió y se sentó en el asiento trasero del tigre, con ayuda de un par de robots preocupados por su pierna. Cuando Alika subió al asiento delantero los cinturones se acoplaron a hombros y pecho, y una voz informática les hizo las recomendaciones habituales.

-¡Un momento pol favol! ¡No se vayan!- Vivi giró la vista, el que les había parado era un chico de pelo negro cortado al uno, piel amarillenta y ojos rascados. Este vestía de negro, con una blusa de mangas largas y cuello alto con un dragón rojo bordado en la parte izquierda del pecho; ademas de unos pantalones y unas alpargatas.- La señolita se olvida del sello.- sonrió tomando la mano de Vivi donde le colocó un sello que al retirarlo quedó un dibujo de lo que parecía un cocodrilo.- Así la señolita podla montalse en todas las atlacciones.- sonrió amable.

Vivi le devolvió el gesto, con cierta tristeza sin saber aun porqué.

-Muchas gracias.

El chico junto las palmas de las manos y se reverenció. Y sin más el tigre se fue, sorprendiendo a la peliazul de su rapidez.

-¿Puede ir más lento?

-¡Claro! ¡Sirkan, ve más lento!-Y obediente el tigre hizo caso.- pensé que corriendo llegaríamos antes para tratar tu pierna.

-No te preocupes. Prefiero un viaje tranquilo para variar. Te llamas Alika ¿no?

-Si, y tu eres...

-Vivi.- hizo un pausa.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-En Human Age. El parque de atracciones de la Era Humana, desde sus edificios y atracciones hasta sus empleados mantienen una fiel concordancia con lo que es sabido de es época.

La sorpresa de Vivi fue clara, pero la otra no lo pudo ver porque estaba obligada por el cinturón a darle la espalda. Justo en ese momento pasaban por delante de la noria.

Las que Viví había visto en su vida recordaban más a un átomo, esta sin embargo tenía forma de rueda y era hechas con vigas de hierro pintadas de blanco. Desprendía luces de diferentes colores. Era preciosa.

-Pero... este sitio es increíble y yo nunca he oído habla de él. Esto debería estar lleno de gente de diferentes universos.

-Tienes razón. Y así fue en su época. Hace ya más de quinientos años.

**Continuara...**

**Notas Finales:** bien, yo esperaba que esta minisaga no durara más de un capitulo, que iba a acabar en el anterior, pero se alargó, despues pensé que iba a terminar en este, pero se alargó. Aun así creo que terminará en el siguiente (creo).

en cuanto a los representantes indibiduales del mundo de la ultima escena: como veis me he ido a los tópicos, lo digo porqe cierta vez hablé con cierta amiga que me dijo que le molestaba mucho que se creyera que en mexico se iba en plan mariachi y montando everytime en burro; así que lo aclaro xD ya se que en mexico no se en plan mariachi ni montado en burro, igual que en españa no estamos todo el dia con vestidos de lunares bailando sevillanas, y aun así lo he puesto xD

aprovecho tambien para decir que no he puesto un torero por dos cosas, 1 por no sabía como describir el traje, y dos porq creo que las corridas de toros y todo lo relacionado no debería de existir. Ahí lo dejo ¡jum!


	14. Capitulo 14

**Notas:** Bien! aqui el nuevo capi y como dije en este termina la saga de este planeta. La verdad me ha quedado justo, yo creí que me daría mas para adelantar un poco de lo siguiente, pero bueno *se encoje de hombros* espero que os guste :3

Ah, y gracias a **Ketler **por su comentario, de verdad me animó mucho, aunque he de decirte lo mismo que ha otra susodicha, si esto fuesen sagas largas acabaría en un segundo one piece y yo no me veo más de diez años escribiendo esto xD Y yo siendote sincera se que Vivi ha de tener corona de plumas, pero cuando escribo, al imaginarmela, se me olvida xD.

**Capitulo 14**

-Maldita sea.- escupió Ace ajustando el catalejo mientras el bote seguía su avance.- No hay ni rastro de esos niños.

-¿Tampoco con la visión nocturna?- le preguntó Marco.

-No sé si menos.

Smoker, encargado del timón en ese momento observó la barra de combustible.

-Si no los encontramos en una hora deberemos retomar la búsqueda mañana.

Esa declaración hizo que el moreno buscase con más ahínco, sin embargo eso no le hacía encontrar nada. Cuando viera de nuevo a Luffy le daría una patada en el culo.

Marco también tenía el catalejo, pero no lo usaba, prefería concentrarse y detectar "el calor" de los diferentes cuerpos humanos. Básicamente él era como otro catalejo con visión nocturna, pero tampoco estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Notaba diferentes criaturas de la jungla que sobrevolaban, pero no a los chicos ¿Cómo podían haberse alejado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

-_¿Mm? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Ya se está haciendo de día?_- pensó con la mirada en el horizonte donde encontró lo que parecía el sol en un amanecer. Tomó el catalejo y se lo colocó en el ojo derecho, confirmando que no era el amanecer.- Ace- le llamó con un golpecito en el hombro.- ¿Puedes mirar por el catalejo justo allí?

El otro hizo lo que le dijo y abrió la boca de sorpresa.

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Si los dos vemos un parque de atracciones en medio de una peligrosa jungla... está claro que si.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Quinientos años!- exclamó la peliazul.- ¿¡Os habéis mantenido aquí tanto tiempo!- puede que para gente como los yokais quinientos años no significara más que seis meses para un humano, aún así Vivi entendía perfectamente que un lugar desocupado en este periodo de tiempo ya debería haber cedido a la extinción.<p>

-Así es. Hacemos todo lo posible por un mantenimiento absoluto, cosa que nos es difícil debido a que tenemos los mismos elementos necesarios para ello desde que el parque cerró. Pero para haber pasado tanto tiempo nos las apañamos bien.- se volteó un poco solo para sonreír a Vivi.

-Un momento... ¿Cerraron el parque y os dejaron aquí? Lo normal sería...- no quiso continuar pero no hizo falta.

-Si, lo normal hubiese sido que nos hubiesen desconectado a todos. Pero el parque no cerró por motivos normales.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

La de piel tostada sonrió como triste.

-Hace ya cinco siglos, este planeta, estaba completamente deshabitado. Nadie se acercaba aquí debido a la inusual fuerza gravitatoria. Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que es más fuerte de lo normal.

-Si...- ahora entendía el aterrizaje forzoso de la nave.

-En otro tiempo era mucho mayor y de espíritu creciente. Los expertos afirmaban que acabaría por destruir el propio planeta junto con su fauna y flora, sin contar que podía atraer grandes meteoritos; es irónico pero con el paso de las décadas menguó.-hizo una pausa.- Pero eso no detuvo al que iba a ser el padre de Human Age, Sir Crocodrile. Él era un gran estudioso de la era humana, de sus épocas de esplendor y de sus maravillas; con mente financiera levantó este parque creando una cúpula que rechazaba la fuerte gravedad del planeta y por medio de ajustes creaba otra dentro de ella.- sonrió algo triste.- Su idea tuvo gran éxito. El parque siempre estaba lleno y las luces nunca se apagaban.

Alika hizo otra pausa, como si de verdad le costase hablar del asunto y sus acciones no estuviesen determinadas.

-Y entonces pasó. La cúpula colapsó por la fuerte presión de la gravedad. Todos en el parque murieron, incluido Crocodrile y excluyéndonos a nosotros que no nos pudimos mover hasta mucho tiempo después.

La peliazul entendió que cuando se refirió a mucho tiempo, la robot, se refería a varias décadas, incluso más de un siglo. No pudo evitar sentir compasión.

-Nos dimos cuenta de que nadie venía, estábamos abandonados ya que ni siquiera nuestro patrón había sobrevivido para reclamarnos o relevantar el parque, nos habían creado por una razón y ya no existía. Así que hicimos lo único que podíamos hacer, reconstruir el parque y esperar.- volvió a mirar a la yokai para sonreírle.- por eso estamos muy felices de que estés aquí.

Ahora le asaltó la pena, pareciéndole imposible que la chica que tenía delante no fuera una máquina.

-_Los yokais nunca nos hemos llevado bien con este tipo de tecnología.-_ pensó abatida.

-¡Hemos llegado!- anunció animada.

Vivi miró al frente, ante ella había una mujer de cristal que se alzaba hacia el cielo. Portaba en su mano derecha una antorcha y en la izquierda un libro. Sobre su cabeza había lo que parecía una corona.

-Es la Estatua de la Libertad. Un monumento de la Era humana. Por dentro es un centro comercial.

* * *

><p>La figura rió entre dientes ¿De verdad podía tener más suerte en ese día?<p>

-Va siendo hora de bajar de la corona.

* * *

><p>Habiendo dejado a Sirkan, el tigre de Alika, a las puertas de la Estatua de la Libertad las dos chicas se internaron en el centro comercial.<p>

La robot se sorprendió mucho al ver que las heridas de Vivi ya se hubieran curado, excepto por la pierna que aun tenía un buen moratón, aunque ya solo le molestaba. Así que, despreocupándose por su salud la dejó en la sección de ropa femenina.

-Yo iré al piso de restaurantes a buscarte algo de comida. Los que trabajaban allí se desperdigaron por el parque ya que hacer comida para nosotros es inútil, así que tardaré un rato mientras me comunico con ellos y abrimos las cámaras de congelación.

-No hace falta que te molestes tanto. Ademas, no tengo dinero y...- paró al ver que la morena reía.

-El dinero para nosotros no tiene importancia.

De esta manera Vivi se paseó por toda la sección. Era más grande de lo que parecía a primera vista ya que tenía que abarcar ropa de muchos sitios y épocas. Si, la ropa también seguía todas, de principio a fin, las modas de la Era Humana. Casi se pierde en su labor, pero gracias a la suerte encontró un mapa interactivo que le ayudó a buscar lo que más le interesaba, no sin mostrarle varios anuncios y darle diferentes recomendaciones.

Finalmente acabó con unos pantalones negros ceñidos a juego con un top palabra de honor, sobre este una chaqueta vaquera verde marino y unas botas del mismo color.

Salió del probador, esperando ver a Alika, sin embargo, lo que vio fue un espejo adosado a una columna que le advirtió que la chaqueta todavía llevaba la etiqueta.

Los ojos salieron de sus órbitas al ver el precio. Tenía demasiados ceros.

Se quitó el precio con algo de culpabilidad a la vez que se acercaba a la ventana para observar el precioso parque ¿De verdad el dinero no les importaba? Podía entender que actuaran como humanos, que se expresaran como ellos e incluso que los hubiesen programado para sentir. Sin embargo... ese concepto de "no necesito dinero" se le escapaba, se supone que para eso habían sido creados, para ganar dinero.

-_A menos que el que los creó pusiera en segundo término el dinero, siendo lo prioritario hacer feliz a la gente que viniera allí._

La persona que los hubiese programado así no era una buena persona sino un buen estratega comercial; los clientes se sentirían más atraídos por ese trato; pero pensando en los robots era algo muy cruel. Tantos años esperando a que alguien viniera a ese parque y disfrutaran con ellos porque así sentían que sus existencia era algo más que un software... No podía evitar sentir pena.

-¡Vivi!- se volteó a escuchar la voz de Alika llamándola.- no se si te gustan pero mira, te he traído canelones.

-Muchas gracias, aunque... creo que eso es demasiado.

-Cómete lo que te apetezca.-dijo amable a la vez que ponía el plato en el poyete de la ventana.- ah, por cierto, con esa chaqueta hay una boina a juego. Aunque bueno, también tienes esa corona de plumas.

-La verdad es que me vendría muy bien esa boina.

Mientras la yokai comía la otra le hablaba de toda la extensión del parque, entusiasmada y con muchas ganas de enseñárselo.

-Y después no sé si te gustará, pero también tenemos una zona de todos los personajes ilustres de la Era Humana, dividido en oficios. En su tiempo era muy popular la de actores masculinos, entre ellos George Clooney.

-Me encantaría verlo todo, pero antes tengo que encontrar la nave en la que viajaba.

-¿Qué?- pronunció con sonada pena.- ¿Ya te vas a ir?

-No, no.- la intentó tranquilizar.- pero es que estoy preocupada, tuvimos un aterrizaje horrible. Y mi hermano iba ahí.

-Ah, entiendo.- volvió a sonreír.- y los traerás aquí para que se diviertan ¿verdad? No te preocupes, ahora desde Sirkan le enviaré una señal a Ganesh, mi pequeño elefantito que siempre anda por la selva, él los buscará y los guiará.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-No hay de que.

Vivi observó su sonrisa, la tenía muy dulce.

Un zumbido creciente del exterior la puso en alerta, solo atinó a ver algo que se acercaba a alta velocidad y saltó para tirar a Alika al suelo, cubriéndola, justo en el mismo momento en que aquella cosa entraba en el edificio haciendo añicos los cristales.

-¡Vivi! ¿Estas bien?

-Si.- los cristales habían caído sobre ella pero ninguno se había clavado en su piel. Miró aquello que les había atacado. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

Era una mujer, de piel verdosa, cabeza rapada y exageradamente alta, puede que llegara a medir tres metros. Su cuerpo estaba completamente chupado, marcándose las facciones de su rostro y todos sus huesos. Sus afilados ojos, desde la cornea a la pupila, eran completamente negros. Para rematar, sus pies eran como agujas y ambos brazos terminaban en grandes cuchillas que a la peliazul se le asemejaban guadañas.

No era la primera vez que Vivi se encontraba una criatura así, una parca, y no podía olvidar su encuentro con esa raza. Sin embargo había dos cosas que no concordaban; la primera que no atacaban por la espalda, nunca, la segunda que ya estaban más que extinguidos.

La parca criatura sonrió.

-Por fin ten encontré.- su voz doble verberaba. Se puso en posición de ataque desplegando sus alas transparentes.- por fin he encontrado a una yokai.- se abalanzó sobre ella.

Vivi saltó fuera de la ventana, con una pirueta esquivó las cuchillas que se iban a cerrar en su cuerpo cual tijera y se colocó sobre la espalda de la mujer sujetándole las alas con fuerza. Empezaron a caer en picado; la peliazul pensaba saltar justo antes del golpe pero vio que el cuerpo de la verdosa se estaba ennegreciendo y lodificandose, así que alarmada se apartó del cuerpo aterrizando en una atracción en forma de pulpo mientras que la mujer bicho se estampaba de lleno contra el suelo.

Desde su posición observó esa extraña metamorfosis, como el cuerpo de su atacante dejaba de serlo transformándose en una masa negra, traslucida y sin forma. Entonces de esa masa, que no dejaba de moverse como si de agua se tratase, brotó una suave risa y una voz de mujer.

-No he de sorprenderme. -dijo.- después de todo eres mi sueño anhelado, no iba a ser tan fácil devorarte.

-E... eres un... fagomorfo.- habló sin creerse lo que decía. Los fagomorfos o devoradores de formas eran criaturas hechas solo de masa oscura con conciencia propia, devoraban a otras especies y obtenía la capacidad de transformarse en ellas, no en un clon sino en otro espécimen de la raza seleccionada, fuera cual fuera mientras cayera en sus fauces.

-Eres más exacta cuando dices "una" fagomorfa, querida. Los de mi especie obtenemos nuestro género tras devorar a nuestra primera presa. La mía evidentemente fue una hembra, aunque eso me obliga a dejar al genero masculino fuera de mi alcance.

-¿¡Como puedes transformarte en parca! ¡Los parcos se extinguieron hace más de dos mil años!

-Acaso no lo sabes pequeña. Nosotros vivimos el tiempo que nuestros cuerpos transformados puedan vivir, si devoro a un humano viviré ochenta años, si devoro a un parco más de quinientos. Y si devoro a un yokai...

A Vivi se le heló la sangre ¿Eso era lo que quería, algo parecido a la eternidad?

-Veo que has entendido mi desvelo.- la masa negra comenzaba agitarse más deprisa, haciendo su charco más grande.- Han pasado muchos años hasta que por fin te he encontrado ¡Una yokai hembra! Por fin podré burlar a la muerte siendo joven y bella... ¡Para siempre!

Al son de esas palabras salió del oscuro charco las terribles fauces de una un monstruo gigantesco. Viví reconoció, con el corazón en un puño, el cuerpo de una ballena sin ojos, la forma de sus gigantescas escamas que parecían cubrirla cual armadura, y millones de afilados dientes al rededor de toda su boca.

-Un dragón marino.- pronunció sin fuerza en las cuerdas vocales.

La criatura se abalanzó hacia ella con atronador rugido. Vivi saltó pocos segundos antes de que la atracción fuese destruida por los dientes de la bestia, palpó el suelo con sus pies y corrió a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Pocos segundos bastó para que se diera cuenta que su velocidad de yokai no era suficiente más aquel monstruo nadaba en el aire siguiéndole los talones.

-_¿Que puedo hacer? En campo abierto no tardará en darme caza, pero no me puedo arriesgar a perderme en los túneles. Tengo que despistarle._

Paró flexionando las piernas para centrar toda su fuerza en ellas. La bestia rugió abriendo su gran boca, ya era suya. Viví desapareció haciendo que el dragón marino destrozara el suelo con sus dientes. El monstruo rugió escupiendo la piedras que habían entrado en su boca y avanzó hacia el frente topándose con los coches choques que empezó a destrozar buscando al chica. Habiendo terminado con la atracción empezó con otra.

* * *

><p>-¡Alika!- le habló el chico de ojos rasgados a través de comunicador holográfico que cada robot llevaba en el brazo.- ¿¡Que está pasando! ¿¡Pol qué ha salido esa cosa! ¡La gente está como loca! ¡Huyendo pol todos lados!<p>

-No lo se Xuling, desde que llegó hace cien años no salió de la torre, pero de repente fue a por Vivi.

-¿Es ella a lo que pelsigue?

-Si, tenemos que sacarla de aquí o la matará.

-Está bien, halé un conexión general mental pala todos. Así la buscalemos.

-Ok, nos vemos fuera. Voy a por Sirkan.

-Ten cuidado.

La conexión se interrumpió y la morena salió corriendo.

-_Lo siento Vivi, estábamos tan contentos que no quisimos decirte nada para que no te asustaras y salieras corriendo. Pero conseguiremos ponerte a salvo._

* * *

><p>El dragón marino volvió a rugir, retándole a su presa que si era valiente que se mostrara. Pero aún así, para el devorador de formas, no había rastro de la peliazul que se acurrucaba en el suelo de una de las cabinas de la noria con la idea de divisar con su vista animal la nave e huir disimuladamente.<p>

-_Ya debo estar arriba.-_ se puso de rodillas en en suelo y miró por la ventana.-_ No veo la nave, tal vez_...-se iba a girar cuidadosamente hacia la otra ventana.- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

La noria estaba partida por la mitad gracias al monstruo que todavía mantenía parte en su boca como un can que no suelta su hueso, y Vivi del golpe había salido de la cabina, sus reflejos le permitieron agarrase a la puerta, pero quedó colgada y a la merced de su enemigo.

Volvió a escucharse la suave risa de mujer y la especie de ballena fue soltando la atracción lentamente. Vivi soltó otro grito, creyendo que la noria liberada se iba a derrumbar por completo, pero quedándose un poco más inclinada permaneció levantada.

La yokai miró con pánico a la fagomorfa.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria.- Y las fauces se abrieron por completo abalanzándose para devorar la noria entera.

Vivi apartó la cara cerrando los ojos, por lo que solo pudo oír un gran golpe y no vio como la ballena era golpeada desde arriba, rebotaba en el suelo y caía sobre unas casetas. Cuando Vivi abrió los ojos no entendió nada.

-¡Kya!- gritó otra vez al ver notar como la noria daba otro corto y brusco descenso sin dejar ella de colgar.

-¡Vivi!

La chica levantó la mirada más que sorprendida al escuchar esa voz ¡Era Luffy subido sobre un pequeño elefante!

-¡Vamos! ¡Agarrate a su nariz! ¡Esto se va a caer!

La chica hizo caso sin preguntar, acabando de un lanzamiento de la trompa a los brazos de Luffy, y el elefantito saltó justo en el momento que la torre se derrumbó por completo.

-¿¡Has venido a buscarme?- preguntó con el elefante haciendo la pirueta.

-¡Si! ¡Yo y Zoro fuimos en tu busca!

-¿¡Zoro! ¿¡Donde está!

-¡Al ver que estabas en peligro saltó como un loco del elefante y le arreó un puñetazo a esa cosa en toda su cabeza! ¡Me dijo que él se encargaba y que te pusiera a salvo!

-¿¡Qué! ¡Elefante bajame! ¡Tengo que ir a por él!

Por su parte el peliverde miraba con sus pupilas rasgadas a aquel gigantesco bicho. Apretaba los dientes lanzando roncos, bajos y amenazadores rugidos.

La risa de mujer sonó.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- el cuerpo se tornó negro.- Así que tenemos un pequeño engendro de yokai.- la masa negra se hacía cada vez más pequeña.- Menos mal que no eres una mujer, no me gustaría tener que conformarme con asqueroso híbrido.- Volvió a ser una parca.

-Ja, ya me sorprendía bastante que hubiese un dragón marino en el culo del universo; pero ahora entiendo que eres un fagomorfo.

-Fagomorfa. Y ahora -cambió a un tono más amenazante- apartate de mi camino.

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes.- y se lanzó sobre él con sus cuchillas.

Se enzarzaron entonces el duelo. No era la primera vez que Zoro se enfrentaba a un parco y esa copia no le tenía comparación, sin embargo estaba jugando a marearle y no recibir otro golpe como cuando era dragón marino.

-_Así que por la espalda. Voy a destruirte solo para que dejes de mancillar el honor de los parcos._

Luffy y Vivi llegaron en el desarrollo de la ágil pelea.

-Tenemos que detenerles.- iba a ir para allá pero entonces Luffy gritó.

-¡Vivi, mira!- señaló el cielo, milésimas de segundo más tarde Zoro vio en primera fila como una flecha de fuego atravesaba el ala y el hombro de la falsa parca.

-Vaya.- dijo Marco serenamente sentado en el borde del bote que sobrevolaba la pelea.- un arco de fuego, Ace. Estoy impresionado.

-Lo que tiene leerse las instrucciones.- dijo orgulloso aún en la postura de apuntar con un arco.

La mujer bicho se retorció en el suelo trasformándose en negro.

-¡Teniente! ¡Es un devorador de formas!

-Ya me lo temía. Ace, Marco, bajad y dadle con todo el fuego que podáis, eso evitará que se transforme en otra cosa.

-Si.- contestaron ambos, y estaban a punto de saltar pero Ace quedó atrás debido a que el oficial le agarró fuerte el brazo.

-Pase lo que pase sigue mis ordenes ¿Entiendes?

El pecoso entendió que tenía un plan, pero que suponía riesgo. Tomó aire y decidió confiar en él.

-Perfectamente mi teniente.- contestó firme antes de lanzarse y preparar para la lucha hombro con hombro junto a Marco y Zoro.

-Menuda guerrilla tenemos aquí.- sonó la voz femenina dentro de una masa negra que se elevaba cada vez más como una montaña.- mejor retiraros, que seáis hombres solo significa que no puedo apoderarme de los genes de vuestra especie, no que no podáis desintegraros en mi interior.

-¡Rapido!- gritó Marco lanzando en sincronía con Ace una bocanada de fuego.

Las llamas no hacían efecto en ese cuerpo, pero evitaban la intención de transformase en otro. Marco se planteó las órdenes del teniente. No sabían en que se podría transformar pero ¿No sería más fácil de derrotar con un cuerpo sólido?

Ace miró a través del oscuro y traslucido cuerpo. Vio a Smoker corriendo hacia aquella cosas y como se adentró de lleno en su interior. El corazón le dio un vuelo cuando las llamas no le dejaron ver.

-¡Ace!- le llamó Marco- ¡No te distraigas!

-¡Smoker está dentro!

-¿¡Que dices!

-¡Eh!- captó su atención el peliverde.- A esa cosa le pasa algo.

Todos se fijaron, aunque ya estaba casi cubierta por las llamas, pero era como si...

-Se está comprimiendo.- dijo Vivi sorprendida.

Ya no se oía la voz de mujer, solo gruñidos desesperados de diferentes bestias, ya no se luchaba, solo miraba como el devorador de formas se hacia cada vez más y más pequeño. Finalmente fue absorbido y ante todos quedó la figura del teniente que tenía una rodilla en el suelo y recobraba el aliento.

-¡Smoker!- Ace fue el primero en ir y los demás le siguieron.- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Que has hecho?

El oficial levantó su cabeza.

-Todas las criaturas del universo tienen aquel contrario que les supera. Los fagomorfos no pueden devorar a los de Onix por nuestra piel de piedra.- les mostró a todos una esfera blanca que mantenía en su puño.- Por ello puedo meterme en su interior sin que me devore, aunque eso no me permite respirar. Pero antes de que se acabara mi oxigeno he utilizado esto. Es una cárcel especial para los devoradores de formas. No podrá salir ni transformarse, y vivirá lo que le corresponde, diez años.

Vivi al escuchar eso se puso cabizbaja. Por su parte Zoro la abrazó mostrándole toda la preocupación y desesperación que tenía por ella.

-Estas herida.

-No, estoy bien.- correspondió su abrazo.- Solo cansada.

* * *

><p>-¡Increíble!- exclamó el profesor.- ¡Incluso parcos habéis visto! La legendaria raza de guerreros.<p>

-Pues Zoro me ha dicho que él y Vivi estuvieron conviviendo con uno de sus aquelarres por una corta temporada- le dijo Luffy sonriente aun con los dos chichones de su cabeza, uno por su hermano y otro por el cyborg cocinero.

-¿Ah, si?

-Profesor.- se acercó Zoro.

-Ah, hablando del rey de Oniria. Dime.

-Se que esto es un poco abusivo, pero... ¿Podríamos seguir navegando con vosotros hasta el próximo planeta habitado?

-Pues claro ¿Cómo os iba a dejar aquí? Recaería sobre mi conciencia.

-Bueno, yo si pensaba quedarme aquí.

-¿¡Estas loco o qué!

-Tanto Vivi como yo nos las podemos apañar bien en una lugar como este, además están los robots que nos darían de comer y alojamiento.

-Ah... también es cierto... ¿Y que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Es Vivi.-apartó la mirada molesto.- Se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja que es su deber contarle a la gente que existe este parque para que vengan.

Usopp quedó mirándole con gesto pensativo y seguido se tomó la barbilla con gesto altanero.

-Bueno, es cierto que soy el patrocinador del viaje y por lo tanto el que manda, has hecho bien en pedírmelo a mi.

-Entonces nos llevará hasta otro planeta.

-Um... en verdad... estoy pensando que en un viaje tan peligroso como este nos haría falta gente como tu ¿Qué te parece si te contrato?

-¿¡Qué! Pero yo... ¿Lo está diciendo en serio?

-Claro que si. No es ningún crimen, aunque cierto capitán me tache de no saber escoger tripulación.- dijo esto con retintín cuando Mihawk estaba pasado, el cual hizo caso omiso, que no significara que no estuviera al corriente.

-Lo que faltaba.- le comentó a su teniente.- Los patrocinadores se deberían dedicar solo a poner su dinero, así no despilfarrarían más de la mitad.

-No discrepo con usted señor, sin embargo no creo que estaba el profesor haya errado.

-¿A que te refieres?- ambos pararon su andar.

-Vi al chico desde el bote, señor. Fue capa de derribar al devorador de formas con un solo golpe cuando este era un dragón marino.

Mihawk no dijo nada, pero su silencio y quietud fue su signo de sorpresa. Apartó sus dorados ojos del teniente para ponerlos en el peliverde. Un híbrido no podía tener tanta fuerza.

* * *

><p>El barco zarpó de nuevo. Vivi, en la enfermería, miró aún abrumada las tres bolsas de ropa que los robots habían insistido en que se llevara.<p>

Suspiró. Al menos también había ropa que podía usar Zoro o alguno de los otro tripulantes, no solo ella. Miró la boina verde marino que había sobre su cama y la tomó sonriendo con cariño.

La despedida de Alika había sido corta, como su encuentro, pero de ella se llevaba una promesa. Puede que en ese mismo momento, en que los yokais eran odiados, no tuviera muchas oportunidades de contar las maravillas de Human Age, sin embargo los tiempos siempre cambian, mucho se lo habían demostrado.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para ver como se alejaban de ese planeta que algún día no habría persona en el universo que no lo visitase.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** bien, soy consciente de que el personaje de Vivi no es amado por todos, como cualquier personaje, pero en este he visto que en más de una ocasión que crea cierta tirria. Por mi parte es evidente que me encanta xD el caso que al ir escribiendo este capitulo me preguntaba si me había salido un poco de su personalidad por eso de sacarle los dientes a la parca. Despues pensé. "vamos a ver, es cierto que hay gente que dice que es una blandegue que no pudo hacer nada por su pais si no llega a ser por los sombrero de paja pero... ella desde pequeña fue peleona ¿No le dejó un ojo morado a Koza y más? Y despues ¿no se metio ella con dos cojones en una banda criminal? ¿No se puso delante del ejercito rebelde cuando iban a atacar Alubarna y en el conjuto a su propio padre? Y más cosas... -_-" En otra palabras, es precavida y se culpa por todo, pero tambien valiente, que es posible que sin Luffy hubiese muerto, pues si, igual que Nami seguiría labandole los pies a Arlong y Robin seguiría de forever alone o muerta.

Despues, esto es algo que debería haber dicho antes pero... bah, lo digo ahora. En los generos del fic veis que este lo catalogué de aventura y fantasía ¿no? No es que haya visto ninguna queja al respecto pero (todo se reduce a que me ha dado por decirlo) que señalando esos generos quiero decir que el amor estára un poco más para atrás. No es que no haya, claro está, pero que no me voy a centrar en eso. Es que cuando me di ese relax de este fic me di cuenta de que quería anteponer el romance cuando yo no quería eso. Pero como digo, no es que no vaya haber amor, hay y creo más que suficiente xD Creo que tambien digo esto porque en ese capitulo y en los anteriores tampoco es que se haya visto mucho amor...

Y despues un dato interesante: el dragón marino ¿Por qué tiene forma de ballena? La idea salió a partir de un tomo de Air Gear donde comentaron como en la antiguedad se confundían a las ballenas asesinas, orcas, como dragones o gigantescas serpientes marinas, incluso hicieron una ilustración que me encantó y que le dio forma a la mia. Además, mi dragón marino no es como los tiburones, va tanto por el espacio como por el planeta, igual que un dragon "marino" va tanto por tierra como por mar y si quiere vuela. Ah, eso si, yo tomé el tamaño de una ballena, no de una orca, así imponía más ¡jum!

Hasta luego!


	15. Capitulo 15

**Notas:** A **StaLeticia**, muchas gracias por su comentario, aunque me costó algo entenderlo xD

**Capitulo 15**

-¿¡Cómo pudiste mentirme todos estos años!? Tanto esfuerzo y tanta dedicación... ¿¡Y tú tenías el mapa!?

-Y lo seguiré teniendo Shanks.- dijo el anciano de azulada piel.- No sé como lo has averiguado pero eso no cambiará las cosas. El mapa seguirá confiscado.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!- se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa. Su cara estaba descompuesta por la ira.- ¡Sabes perfectamente que llevo años preparándome para llegar a ese dichoso planeta!

-Shanks...- habló serio, sin perder la calma.- Creo que eres perfectamente consciente de que es un viaje muy peligroso, y que no puedes hacerlo solo.

-Por eso me he encargado de conseguir una buena tripulación.

Rayleigh rió entre dientes.

-Eres un buen capitán, y sabes tratar a tu gente, lo admito, pero no te has rodeado de un personal de confianza, sino de personajes avariciosos y desalmados. Los mejores de tu plantilla son Law y Eustass y no creas que se lo pensarían dos veces antes de matarte por el tesoro.

-¡Por Dios! En ese planeta hay oro y joyas para aburrirse.

-Entonces crees que no morirás en el camino.

-¿Porqué habría de hacerlo?

-Nunca cruzaste con nosotros el camino "real". No sabes a lo que te enfrentas, habrá un momento en que lo que hayas visto al navegar por el universo conocido no te sirva de nada.

-Eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo.

-Ah..- resopló.- siempre has sido muy tozudo Shanks... Escuchame bien, no llegarás al planeta, morirás en el camino si tus hombres no se amotinan antes y te asesinan mientras duermes.

-Que viejo te has hecho.- le escupió con desprecio, incrédulo de las palabras del otro.- ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? Tú, que eras uno de los más grandes piratas que he conocido.

-Sin embargo, tú, sigues siendo el mismo crío inmaduro de siempre que solo ve lo que quiere. Shanks...- intentó razonar de nuevo.- olvida tu promesa. Tú no ansias ese oro. No tiene sentido que vayas.

-Se lo prometí al Capitán. He de hacerlo, cueste lo que cueste.

-El nunca te encadenó a algo así ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo tu?

-Es mi deber.

Esa vez, el anciano, lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Tu deber dices?- se burló.- Somos piratas Shanks, no tenemos deber.

Los ojos de Shanks, aunque su boca no se abriera, expresaron la más profundas de las furias. Rayleigh continuó.

-Estas cegado, lo veo porque también he visto como esa ceguera iba creciendo con los años. Pero tu enfermedad ocular no va hacer que me apiade de ti. ¿De verdad confías en esos hombres? ¿De verdad crees que si hubieses tenido gente de peor calaña hubieras perdido algo más que la pierna y el brazo? Si ese es el caso tendrás que ponerlos a prueba, porque para conseguir el mapa tendrás que matarme.

La cara del pelirrojo cambió sorpresa, aún así su ira seguía reflejada.

-No me hagas esto Ray. No quiero matarte.

-Pero tus hombres si van a quererlo en cuanto se den cuenta de que es la única forma de tener el mapa.

-¡Maldita sea!- volvió a golpear la mesa.- ¡Si he de matarte lo haré! ¡No voy a permitir que me niegues llegar a ese condenado planeta!

El anciano volvió a colocar su semblante serio.

-Hazlo.

Shanks se despertó en un sobresalto de su recuerdo, incorporándose en su hamaca, con la respiración alterada y envuelto por completo en una capa de sudor frío. Miró para todos lados, aún desconcertado.

El camarote de la tripulación estaba en paz y las orquestas de ronquidos se iban sucediendo o superponiendo unas a otras.

El pelirrojo exhaló aire y salió a paso ligero del habitáculo.

Una vez en la cocina se bebió tres vasos de agua seguido. No era algo que estuviese bien ya que era uno de los elementos más importantes para la travesía, sin embargo lo necesitaba con urgencia, sobretodo a falta de alcohol. Después se tumbó boca arriba en una de las mesas, justo la que estaba debajo del tragaluz; podía ver las estrellas pasar a través de los agujeros de madera.

La muerte de Rayleigh aún era muy reciente, aunque sabía que eso daba igual, cargaría con ella sobre sus espaldas toda la vida.

-_Yo no lo maté._- se decía así mismo. Sabía que era mentira, con o sin sus propias manos el era el principal responsable.

Pero no era la culpa lo que solo rondaba a Shanks, también la duda ¿Por qué aquel anciano tenía tanta insistencia en que no fuera a ese planeta? Él dejó claro que la travesía o su tripulación lo mataría pero no lo veía como razones de peso para esconder durante décadas, y luego no dar, el mapa.

Algo raro pasaba y hubiese sido bueno tener a otro miembro de la tripulación al que preguntarle, pero todos estaban muertos, de vejez los más afortunados.

-¿Shanks?- esa voz de dormido le hizo girar su vista hacia las escalera. Luffy bajaba por estas dando grandes bostezos.

-Eh, chico.- irguió sus espalda sonriéndole.- ¿Que haces levantado?

-Me desperté y no te vi roncando en tu hamaca. ¿Porqué te has levantado?

-Ah..- se estiró y se rasco la cabeza.- un mal sueño. Nada más. Ojalá hubiese venido Vilaperis pero bueno.- se levantó.- aprovecharé para hacer algo de provecho, valga la redundancia.

-¿Vipaqué?- le siguió hacía la parte de la cocina donde el mayor tomó una sartén y empezó a lavarla.

-Bah, no me hagas caso, solo es un cuento de marineros.

-¿De que va?

-Umm... mejor no te digo nada, no quiero asustarte.

-¿Que? ¿Pero no decías que querías que viniera esa Vipanosequé?

-Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

-¡Ya soy mayor!

-¿Ah, si? Seguro que no eres tan mayor como para ayudarme limpiar la lustrosa vajilla.

-¡Si que lo soy! ¡Ahora veras!

Cuando se dio cuenta de la broma ya estaba sentado en un taburete quitándole la roña al caldero más grande de todo el barco. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su boca se achicó en un punto.

A Shanks se le escapó un risilla.

-¡Me has engañado!- le dijo hinchando los carrillos.

-¿En que te voy a engañar yo?- dijo tranquilo y sonriente sin detener su labor.

Luffy le sacó la lengua, pero aún así siguió ayudando al pelirrojo. Hubo un momento en que solo se oía el frotar en los instrumentos culinarios.

-Shanks.

-Dime.

-¿Porqué friegas normal si puedes hacerlo en un segundo con el limpiador de tu brazo de metal?

El mayor le sonrió y volvió su atención a la sartén.

-A veces hace falta recordar como se hacían las cosas antes. Sientes como algo te atrapa, vuelves atrás y al regresar... tienes la cabeza un poco más asentada.

-Ah...- se quedó un rato callado.- Shanks.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué... cuando le disparaste a ese tiburón en Aladrum... me dijiste que lo mantuviera en secreto?

-Ah, eso. Es una pequeña tontería pero importante para alguien como yo. He navegado mucho y sé un poco más que el resto de como es el universo, por eso tambíen sé que llevar armas de ese tipo es necesario, pero a mi solo se me contrató como cocinero y pensé que lo de llevar armas eran demasiados requisitos ¿Me entiendes?

-Um... creo que si.

-No se lo dirás a nadie ¿No? Podrían echarme del barco tirándome por la borda.

-¡En serio!- se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas.- ¡No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie! ¡Yo no sé mentir, pero si no me lo preguntan no pasará nada!

-¡Jajaja! Está bien chico, está bien.

-Shanks.

-¿Si?

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

-¿Y esa pregunta, chico?- dijo entre risas.

-Es que tengo que hacerte una consulta.

-Ah, bueno... he amado mujeres, por lo general solían decir que las amaba muy bien, pero por lo general tenía que pagarles para que lo dijeran, no se si me entiendes.

-Pues no.- contestó rotundo.

-Ya, me lo temía. Bueno, respecto a tu pregunta... puede que alguna vez sintiera ese amor del que hablan los poetas pero... no, creo que nunca me he enamorado realmente ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Es... por Zoro y Vivi.

-Ah ya, esos dos si que son una bonita pareja.

-Sabo me dijo que son solo hermanos, o eso le dijo Vivi. Pero...

-Tu ves algo más.- terminó su frase y el joven asintió.

-Yo no me he enamorado nunca pero... es que a veces parece que existen solo ellos.

Shanks suspiró, mirándole, con una sonrisa triste.

-Verdaderamente no tiene por que ser amor.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que para liberarte de la soledad, Luffy... te puede valer cualquier persona.

Se quedaron hablando un rato más y, luego, trabajaron en silencio, centrados en su tarea. Cuando Shanks levantó la cabeza hacia el joven, este, estaba profundamente dormido apoyado sobre el caldero limpio.

El pelirrojo sonrió tras un suspiro que salió de su nariz.

-_Es demasiado buen chico._

Le colocó su oscura capa por encima y siguió fregando.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Vivi se levantó optimista y decidida. Se recogió su largo pelo en un coco, lo mejor que pudo aunque eso no quitaba que el extremo de su cabello cayera por su nuca, y después buscó entre su ropa nueva la más cómoda posible.<p>

Le sorprendió encontrar ropa de deporte pero de igual manera lo agradeció y a los segundos vestía con tenis, pantalones cortos y camiseta.

De esta manera salió de la enfermería y fue al encuentro del profesor Usopp que se encontraba, como la mayoría de las veces, al lado del timón.

-¿¡Que quieres que te contrate como miembro de la tripulación!?- su cara se había vuelto ciertamente picassiana.- ¿¡Pero sabes que estás diciendo niña!?

-No puedo quedarme toda la travesía en la cama de la enfermería sin hacer nada, menos si Zoro está trabajando como uno más y por dos.

-Pero... esto es un trabajo muy duro y...

-Yo ya he estado en situaciones muy duras.- insistió.

-No son condiciones para una mujer.- intervino el Capitán.- distraería a los hombres o intentarían forzarla.

-Pero yo... ¡un momento! Catalina también es una mujer.- espetó ella.

-Con Catalina no hay ese tipo de problema.

-Eso es muy clasista.

-Solo etiqueto a la gente, así es más fácil.

Vivi empezaba a entender porque Zoro se llevaba tan mal con ese hombre.

-Vivi.- le dijo el profesor.- ¿Te puedo llamar Vivi? Mira, no me cabe duda de que has vivido un millón de situaciones más que nosotros, además seguro que tienes más fuerza que toda la tripulación junta, quitando a tu hermano. Pero yo no estoy a gusto contratándote, todavía estas en tratamiento y...

-Ya estoy curada. Por favor.- juntó las manos en un suplicó.

-... Bueno ¿Que tal si te dejamos en estado de prueba?

-¿De verdad?- le brillaron los ojos.

-Si, así si te cansas podrás tirar la toalla para que te saquemos del ring.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿Por donde puedo empezar?

-Vaya con el señor Akagami, será su grumete de prueba.- dijo tajante el Capitán, el narizotas lo miró sorprendido.- Usted contrata y yo hago lo que puedo para dirigir Profesor.- explicó no sin cierto reproche.

Así Shanks volvió a tener dos grumetes, aunque claro, el cyborg de una manera o otra sentían compasión por la chiquilla y le enviaba el trabajo duro de verdad a Luffy, por que a pesar de que tenía mucha más fuerza y era mucho más vieja que él, Vivi, no solo era una chica, era una chica torpe.

-No te vuelvas a caer.- le dijo Zoro pasando por su lado cargando una caja mientras que ella fregaba cubierta.

-¡Yo no me caigo!

Y es que antes de hablar con Usopp, Vivi ya había discutido el asunto con el peliverde. Él le había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados, con algo de inexpresividad y a la vez como si estuviera loca; le dijo lo siguiente:

-Vivi, acuéstate un rato.

La sugerencia no hizo más que empecinarle en la idea de trabajar.

-Venga mis grumetes. Falta poco para la comida.- animó a los dos chicos que pelaban patatas.

-Si.- respondieron al unisono.

Shanks salió por la puerta a la vez que Zoro entraba en la cocina.

-¡Zoro! -sonrió Luffy.- ¿Que tal?

-Escapándome un momento para ver que tal os va.

-Pues pelamos patatas para la comida- le dijo con falsa indignación- Eso que tu ya no haces y por eso no te puedes comer ninguna.

-Tu eras el único que te las comías. Además crudas.

-Pues tienes razón.

Zoro se fijó en como iba la peliazul, al hacerlo una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

-Vivi... creo que estas cortando demasiada cáscara.

Y cierto era mas las patatas peladas de la chica eran con suerte más grandes que el dedo meñique. Se le enrojecieron hasta las orejas al darse cuenta.

-¡Pero como las cortas así!- se carcajeó Luffy.

-Genio y figura hasta la sepultura.- afirmó el yokai cruzado de brazos.

-Engendro de pelo verde.- apareció Eustass.- el Capitán dice que si sigues rascándote las pelotas volverá a degradarte a grumete. Y yo te las cortaré como hagas que me envíen otra vez de cartero.- volvió a desaparecer.

Zoro resopló con cansancio y se dirigió hacia la cubierta murmurando así como "maldito capitán, me cago en todos sus muertos".

Vivi suspiró cansada.

-¿Que te pasa?- le preguntó Luffy.- oye, que si es por lo de las cascaras no te preocupes, Shanks las reutiliza para hacer puré.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa.

-No me pasa nada, seguiré esforzándome.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!

Durante la comida Vivi fue la que sirvió a todos, lo hacía animada y con energía y, eso, había que admitirlo, se contagió en todos los demás, sobre todo porque estaban bastantes contentos de que les sirviera una chica atractiva.

-Vaya, vaya. A este paso trendré que jubilarme de los fogones.- reía Shanks sirviendo como podía sin poder competir con la peliazul.

En una mesa libre se sentaron los dos D. Monkey mayores, a ellos no tardó en unirseles Marco, el profesor y luego Eustass, Law y Teach.

-¿Habeis visto la cara de Catalina?- preguntó en general el último riendo.- Esta quemada con la chica.

-Yo creí que esa cara de oler excremento de ballenas estelares era suya.- comentó Law antes de llevarse el cuenco a la boca.

-Es normal,-siguió el piloxiano.- hasta entonces ha sido la única mujer en el barco y nadie le ha hecho el mínimo caso en ese sentido.

-No te creas.- habló Eustass.- para meterla bien no hace falta mirar a una mujer a la cara. Aquí nadie está tan sembrado para irse de putas como tu.

-Eso quiere decir que si no tuvieses a Law te la tirarías.- dijo entre bromista e incrédulo el hombre gordo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Teach.- le amenazó con los ojos llenos de ira mientras Law y Marco disimulaban una sonrisa tras sus respectivos cuencos.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- miró a Ace que le veía cara de estreñido.- ¿Es la primera vez que oyes la palabra puta?

El pecoso puso cara de indignación e iba a abrir la boca pero Sabo contestó por él.

-Espera que los inocentes oídos de Luffy no oigan vuestras impúdicas conversaciones.

-¿Quieres dejar de cachondearte de mi?- alzó ya más indinado y harto la voz.- y solo intento protegerle ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Ah, que iba en serio.- se rió el de las perlas sin poder evitarlo y ruborizando a Ace.

-Si tu hermano tiene diecisiete años.- le dijo Marco.

-¿Y qué?- le enfrentó.

-Que el nivel pajas lo tendrá como mínimo. -informó Eustass.

-Siento incomodaros pero es que estamos comiendo.- dijo el profesor siendo ignorado.

-Ah claro, ese nivel tenía tu a su edad ¿no?- dijo con malicia el pecoso.

-¿Hace seis años?- rió como si Ace le hubiese contado el mejor chiste del mundo.- Mejor no te cuento mi nivel hace seis años, no te vayas a desmayar.

-Si, claro, echate mas flores y...

-¿Hace seis años?- preguntó e interrumpió Sabo desconcertado.- ¿Cuantos años tienes?

-Veintitrés. ¿Algún problema?

-Es...- miró a Law de reojo.- exactamente lo que aparentas.

-Cumple igual que un humano.- contestó el de las perlas tranquilamente antes de suspirar nostálgico.- Que rápido pasa el tiempo en vosotros, para mi es como si ayer hubiese venido un pequeño niño pelirrojo llamando a mi puerta haciendo pucheros.- sintió como la pinza de su compañero volvía a colocarse en una de las perlas que había sobre sus cejas.- Curioso que nuestras edades sean tan dispares aun siendo nativos del mismo planeta.

-¿Del mismo planeta?- se sorprendió el pecoso.- Yo os veía bastante diferentes.

-Y lo somos.- Law se alzo de hombros.- más bien no somos ni de la misma raza, eso no quita que los dos hayamos nacido en el mismo lugar.

-Básicamente sería como los antiguos humanos. -habló el profesor.- cuando solo creían que la tierra era el único lugar habitado se dividían a si mismos en razas según el color de piel. Los propios yokais tomaron esa tradición pero no por color de piel sino por las familias.

-Hablando de yokai.- miraba Sabo a ambos lados buscándolo.- ¿Dónde está Zoro? juraría que lo vi tomar su cuenco.

* * *

><p>El peliverde sorbía de su cuenco en la proa del barco, de espalda al bauprés y con la mano libre apoyada en la balaustrada. En silencio, observaba el lento avance de la nave.<p>

Volvió la vista hacía cubierta cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse, la apartó con el ceño fruncido al ver que era el capitán el que subía las escaleras.

A Mihawk no le pasó desapercibida la reacción, pero hizo caso omiso. Con sus manos, apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en la balaustrada.

El barco seguía avanzando.

-¿No comes con los demás?

-Me apetecía estar solo.

-Ya -suspiró.-Te debo una disculpa.- siguió con sus ojos hacia el frente mientras que Zoro creía que había oído soberanamente mal.- Te subestimé por ser híbrido, sobretodo un híbrido de Serpiente. Pero reconozco que, aunque eres un molesto impertinente, trabajas bien.

-Bah, ni te esfuerces en ello. -miró al frente inexpresivo.-No eres el primero ni el último que me subestima. Estoy acostumbrado.- sorbió de su cuenco.- Pero acepto tus disculpas.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en ese momento, por detrás se escuchaban las fuertes carcajadas desde la cocina.

-Yo también me disculpo.- dijo al fin el peliverde.- Dudé de ti de diferentes formas, sobre todo como capitán pero - miró su cuenco y después al oficial.- Sé que si no fuese por ti ahora mismo nadie podría contar ese aterrizaje en el último planeta.

Ninguno de los dos mostró alguna expresión.

-Acepto tus disculpas y tu cumplido.- se apartó de la balaustrada y se giró hacia la escalera. Justo iba a pisar el escalón cuando volvió a oír la voz de Zoro.

-Mi padre era un yokai águila.- Mihawk le miró.- no tengo mezcla de Serpiente, solo de Tigre y de Ave.

El Capitán no dijo nada, se limitó a volver la vista al frente y bajar a cubierta.

Las voces de la cocina seguían llegando al exterior siendo las únicas protagonistas, pero repentinamente fueron eclipsadas.

Fue un sonido suave, a la vez te ponía los bellos de punta. Como un susurro, y como una amenaza que se acercaba. Parecía solo uno, pero no lo era.

-Son como...- susurro el peliverde con sus cuatro oídos atentos.- aullidos de lobos.

No hubo persona que no se percatara de aquel sonido. Primero quedaron expectantes y luego fueron subiendo a cubierta. Cuando salieron sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

El barco navegaba en el núcleo de un banco de extraños seres. Vivi reconoció en ellos el alargado cuerpo de anguilas moteado por brillantes puntos de luz. Pero más que sus cuerpos lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus cabezas, grandes cual mascarón de proa, que mostraban el rostro de hermosas mujeres, todas iguales, de tez pálida y suaves rasgos que mantenía sus ojos y bocas cerrados. Sonreían, y sus largas cabelleras negras iban al son de sus cuerpos.

-Scyllas.- pronunció Marco observando la dulce sonrisa de una de ellas.

-¿Son peligrosas?- le preguntó Ace.

-No, son criaturas bondadosas. Se dicen que cuando estas cerca de una tu corazón se llena de felicidad.

Luffy las observaba maravillado y las seguía casi sin darse cuenta de subía a la proa junto a Zoro.

-¿Es la primera vez que las ves?

-Si. Son raras, pero son alucinantes.

-Tiene razón.- sonrió observando las que los sobrevolaban.

Al rato las scyllas empezaron a apartarse de ellos con suavidad; y finalmente desaparecieron. Uno a uno fue despertando de su ensoñación mientras que nuevamente se hacía silencio.

No hubo tiempo para sentirse triste por la repentina despedida.

-¡Planeta a la vista!

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** Hola ¿Que tal?

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de la edad que tiene Eustass, pero su complexión es muy parecidas a la del personaje de Luxus de Fairy tail, y como el tiene veintitres años pues ahí lo vi, tampoco tiene pinta de ser mucho más viejo... tal vez 25 ¿No?

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ¡Bye, bye!


	16. Capitulo 16

**Notas:** Hola holita! muchas gracia a **Staleticia** por su coment, y no te preocupes por hablarme en portugues, el traductor google hace lo que puede xDD

Estoy nerviosa con este capi! D: no sé como me ha salido, mucho menos se cuantas faltas se an escapado de mi vista de topo, pero aún así espero que os guste.

**Capitulo 16**

Muchas veces, debido a la gran contaminación que lo asolaba, se había considerado el planeta Nut como una segunda Tierra. Las nubes negras no daban tregua y la superficie había olvidado hace mucho lo que era el verdadero cielo. Lo llamaban el planeta de la noche eterna, pero sus luces artificiales eran lo único que se asemejaba a las estrellas.

Los edificios, negros e inmensos rascacielos de acanaladuras horizontales, se erigían hacia las alturas por todas partes, creando así crueles laberintos de calles por donde corría el vicio y el crimen.

Aquellos que habían nacido en Nut correspondía por lo general a una raza nativa desde los orígenes del planeta. Eran una especie de piel grisácea y corneas amarillas, carentes de dedo anular. Los que venían de fuera hablaban de un planeta enfermo y un población aún más enferma. Pero al contrario de lo que se hablara o dejase de hablar, Nut prosperaba a su manera y su gente se sentía orgullosa de ello.

-Que planeta más triste.- opinó Sabo que observaba desde la nave, aún en el puerto.- sobre todo después de las Scyllas.

-¡Ja! desde luego este no es un planeta para niños.- se agarró Buggy la mandíbula con altanería.- Mejor haríais si os fueseis a la cama el resto de la estancia.

-Y tu mejor harías en verte esa picadura en la nariz.- le comunicó Luffy.

-¡A mi nariz no le pasa nada!

-Que si, la tienes roja y gorda.

-¡Mierda de niño!- le agarró del cuello para meterle un puñetazo.

-¿Que tal Buggy?- pasaba por ahí Shanks con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien.- soltó a Luffy poniéndose firme.

-Pero por muy triste que sea habrá que salir a verlo.- sugirió Ace, a su lado pero no muy cerca estaba el Teniente.- Quedarse en la nave sería como perderse algo del viaje ¿No?

Smoker pareció decir algo pero aunque así hubiese sido fue interrumpido por el Capitán.

-Señor Smoker, si quiere salir a pasear mejor cámbiese de ropa. La Marina no es bien recibida en este planeta.

Con esas palabras más de uno se dio cuenta de que iba a salir mas su atuendo ahora era negro de pies a cabeza, botas, pantalones y gabardina larga. Las conjeturas fueron confirmadas cuando seguido abandonó la nave, no sin antes avisar de que el barco no se podía quedar solo, de que partirían en seis horas y que quien no estuviese en su puesto se quedaría en tierra.

-Se va de putas.- comentó Jesús Burgués a Laffite. En parte había acertado, pero lo cierto era que Mihawk necesitaba estar solo y lejos de todos ellos, síntomas correspondientes al "síndrome del capitán harto".

A todo esto salió el profesor Usopp a cubierta, más que recuperado de su extraña enfermedad de si "desembarcamos en ese planeta me muero" y aspirando el aire con optimismo y energía, olvidándose por completo de lo contaminado que estaba.

-Huelo un nuevo día... ¡Zoro! ¿Donde estás? Ah, ahí estas. Venga, vamos que nos vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero a dónde?

-A investigar. Tengo que aproverchar que te he contratado como guardaespaldas. Te quiero todo el rato pegado a mi, y si ves que alguien quiere robarme, violarme o matarme le cortas el gaznate.

-... si, señor.

De esta manera el Profesor se aventuró, sin miedo por primera vez, en este nuevo planeta. No solo Zoro fue con él, también Luffy y Vivi; esta última se había colocado la ropa que ella misma había encontrado en Human Age, más la boina verde marino, y se había hecho en el pelo una trenza que empezaba a la altura de los hombros y caía por uno de ellos.

Los cuatro, a la vez que se marchaban y sin darse cuenta, fueron observados con rabia y recelo por el señor Kidd.

-¿Que te ocurre ahora?-le preguntó Law posicionándose a su lado.

-Es como si los dioses se cachondearan de mi. Llegar a este planeta y..- paró al escuchar la risa nasal de Law.- ¿De que te ríes?

-Perdón, no es que haga mucho tiempo para mi pero si que ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que dijiste "dioses".

-Bah, es una forma de hablar, no es que crea en ellos.

-Ya...- suspiró.- No te tortures Eustass, es cierto que con los yokais podríamos hacer una fortuna en este planeta. Pero no es en esencia lo que buscamos. Además, a corrido la voz de que el minino es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que respecto a fuerza bruta...

-Ni se te ocurra dudar de mi fuerza.-hizo una pausa.- Aunque así fuera, tu si podrías.

-Buff... estoy muy desgastado,-se colocó la manos en los riñones como si tuviera problemas de espalda.- y utilizar mis poderes nos descubriría. Creo que la única forma sería con ese raro metal, pero nos costaría seguramente los mismo que lo que nos pagarían por los dos.

-Te refieres a...

-Kairoseki.

* * *

><p>En las calles no se olía ningún peligro. La gente iba y venía, saliendo o entrando de hoteles, restaurantes o tiendas. Ni tan siquiera había mal ambiente.<p>

-Será la zona turista.- observaba el profesor.- Mirad que cantidad de familias hay. Y no es que la mayoría sean nutos precisamente.

-¡Jajaja! Es que usted tiene miedo de todo Profesor.- carcajeó Luffy.

-¿¡Cómo que miedo!? Soy el Gran Profesor Usopp, la palabra miedo no existe para mi.

Por su parte, Zoro, movía sus pupilas a un lado y a otro, encontrando elementos dispares a ese buen ambiente. Cuchillos en los bolsillos, manos tomando carteras ajenas, seductoras mujeres con prominentes escotes... puede que el Profesor siempre fuese un exagerado, pero sus temores en esa ocasión no eran infundados.

-¿Te pasa algo Luffy?- preguntó la peliazul al ver que el chico se había quedado quieto con la vista hacia arriba.

-Es que... ese cartel.- señaló con el dedo.

Los demás siguieron la dirección, y vieron un gran cartel en donde el holograma de una hermosa mujer de largo pelo oscuro y piel azul vendía un frasquito de perfume haciendo mover sus caderas.

-Boa Hancock- leyó el profesor en el perfume.- ¿Te gusta, Luffy?

-¿¡Que!? No, para nada pero... tiene el mismo color de piel que aquel hombre. El anciano de la posada que...

-¡Aaah!- le cortó el Narizotas alarmado elevando las manos. Vivi y Zoro aún no estaban enterados del tema.- ¡Ah, ya se quien me dices, si!- y recuperó la compostura.- Son efectivamente de la misma raza, los Ao.

-¿Ao? Que mal suena.

-Un poco... Se dice que esta raza son capaces de leer el corazón de los otros.

-Y así es.- secundó Vivi.- su habilidad más conocida es saber cuando alguien les dice la verdad o no, pero también pueden ver sentimientos por muy interiorizados que se tengan, como la pena.

-Increíble.- se le iluminaron los ojos la chico.

-Por eso los muy rastreros se hacían pasar por mediums cuando únicamente eran unos psicólogos chapuceros.- explicó Zoro con más que resaltante desaprobación.

-Siempre ves lo peor de la gente.- le reprochó ella.- además, lo de los falsos mediums fue ya hace mucho.

-Olvídate falsos mediums mi amor, yo soy uno verdadero mas he visto tu corazón.- cortejó un nuto a Vivi con una rodilla en el suelo y ofreciéndole una extraña flor de un vivo color rojo. Su pelo rubio tapaba su ojo izquierdo y en su ceja derecha había una espiral.

Sobra decir que los cerebros de todos les costó reaccionar.

-¡Oh, preciosa dama, no me castiguéis con vuestro silencio! Decidme ¿Cómo debo llamaros?

-Vi...vi.- sonreía porque no sabía que hacer.

-¡Oh, que nombre más precioso a juego con vuestro rostro y figura!- se levantó, giró sobre si mismo y le tomó la mano.- Veo vuestros labios y ya me deleito, pero quiero devolverle el favor. Por que no... - iba a poner una de sus manos en su rostros pero el peliverde le agarró del brazo. Los dos se miraron con mosqueo.

-Oye tío ¿No crees que te estas tomando muchas confianzas?

-Eso te iba a decir yo ¿Quien te crees que eres para agarrarme del brazo?

-Pues deja en paz a la chica.

-Si la querías haber venido antes.

-¡Estaba aquí antes que tu!- le rugió exasperado.

-Vale, vale, no te exasperes.- se deshizo de su agarre como si se quitara el polvo.- Sé como podemos zanjar esto.

-¿Zanjar?

-Mi nombre es Sanji, gran concinero, amante de mujeres y cantante. Ante todo soy un caballero, y como caballero que soy te reto por la hermosa Vivi a una de las tres cosas que mejor se hacer, cantar, ya que en ella puede que tengas una posibilidad del cero coma uno por ciento de ganarme.

-Oye, tío tu estas...

-¡Claro que acepta!- cortó Vivi la conversación.- ¿Verdad que si, Zoro?- le miró con los ojos tan iluminados como los de Luffy cuando se ilusiona.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo... no creo... ¡Deja de mirarme así!

* * *

><p>El recién conocido Sanji tenía un elegante local donde la gente de alta categoría iba a cenar a la vez que se les ofrecía un espectáculo sobre un pequeño escenario. Allí fue donde puso las condiciones a Zoro; cada uno interpretaría una canción, quien le gustara más al público ganaba, y si lo hacía el rubio podía invitar a Vivi a una cena más íntima.<p>

Como el caballero que era, Sanji, le dio una mesa a los cuatro y se fue para la cocina, dejando claro que el reto empezaría a la hora que abrían siempre el telón.

-Que cosas más raras pasan en cada planeta que nos encontramos.- dijo Usopp entre sorbido y sorbido que le daba a su pajita.

-Aún no sé como me has liado para esto.- se quejaba el peliverde.- Sobre todo porque la perjudicada principal podrías ser tú.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar. Pero aún así no creo que tengas problemas.

-¡Eso es Zoro! ¡Destrozalo!

-Creo que este no se ha enterado de nada.- miró el narizotas a Luffy con ojos sospechosos.

Varios focos se encendieron iluminando el escenario donde Sanji se había colocado premeditadamente para hacer una teatral aparición. Los aplausos se sucedieron con energía y los otros cuatro se dieron cuenta de que había mas de un grupo de mujeres que tenían pinta de clientes fijas.

Sin más, Sanji empezó a capella con su balada.

Tenía una voz bonita, sin duda, y la gente quedaba completamente embelesada. Al terminar fue como un despertar con agua fría por la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias señores y bellas damas. Esta noche contamos con una participación especial en el escenario. Es novato.- añadió sonriente.- no sean muy duros con él.

Bajo del escenario a la vez que Zoro se levantaba de la silla, sus caminos se cruzaron.

-Intenta al menos no amargarles la noche.

-Mete tu rubia cabeza en tu grisáceo culo y callate de una vez.

El peliverde tuvo que admitir que no le gustó mucho estar ante tanta gente esperando oír su voz, y ya de por sí no le gustaban los cúmulos de gente. Por ello, estando justo detrás del micrófono, suspiró y cerró los ojos. La gente empezó a extrañarse pero él ya iba por su cuenta; no se encontraba en el local, y con él solo había una persona. Abrió los ojos, para ella iba esa canción.

No sé si pensar, si eres el ángel que cuida mi camino...

No sé si pensar, si merezco todo este cariño...

¿Qué has visto en mi? Que me regalas tu verdad y tu cielo

que en este vida ya no quiero otros besos

y que cada día tu me das un total...

Sanji fue el primero en quedarse con a boca abierta, pero Usopp y Luffy no se quedaron cortos.

-In... increíble.- tartamudeo el intelectual.- pero cómo...- no podía hablar.

-Zoro es mitad gato y mitad colibrí.- explicó la peliazul sin dejar de mirar a su hermano, sus ojos brillaban con cariño, admiración, y algo de pena.- el colibrí era un tipo de pájaro cantor de plumaje verde, por ello Zoro siempre ha sido capaz de cantar así. -sus labios formaron una sonrisa.- Es hermoso.

-Vaya.- decía Luffy sonriente y también muy asombrado.- Es genial, no entiendo porque no se pasa el día cantando.

-Porque Zoro solo canta para una persona.- los dos la miraron.- Incluso ahora solo canta para una persona.

Y voy, a darte mi alma y mi verdad,

repuse mis heridas sin pensar...

que eres la suerte de mi vida.

El sitio quedó en silencio, solo para dar paso a una horda de aplausos. El yokai iba despidiéndose en mente de su recuerdo con cierta presión en el corazón y haciéndose a la idea de donde estaba en realidad. Buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros y le pareció avistar unos ojos ambarinos, pero al intentar comprobarlo no los volvió a encontrar.

* * *

><p>-¡Que pesado eres! No quiero ser bardo. Ni de este navío ni de ninguno.<p>

-Jo...- le hizo pucheros Luffy.- es que cantas to bien...

-Ajo y agua.

-Bueno, Zoro.- empezó Usopp.- a mi no me importaría...

-¡He dicho que NO!

-¡Valee!- lloriqueó.- no hace falta ponerse así.

-¡Oye Vivi! ¿Tu también tienes una habilidad especial?

-Yo... realmente no.

-¿No cantas?

-No.

-¿No vuelas?

-No.

-... ¿Entonces que hacen lo pavos?

-En mi caso tener una cola bonita.

-Buah, que royo.

-¿Que dices Luffy?- le reprendió el Profesor.- Para empezar no es solo "pavo", es "pavo real", y en segundo, la cola de los pavos reales...

Zoro se distrajo de la conversación, quedando tras las espaldas de ellos. Aún estaba abrumado. Se miró su mano derecha, le temblaba un poco.

-_Hacía tanto que no la vislumbraba de esta manera..._

Sintió un pinchazo en la nunca. De repente todos sus movimientos quedaron paralizados, miró a sus compañeros e intentó llamarles pero no le salían las palabras, apenas podía mover la boca y producir algún sonido. Cada vez estaban más lejos. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>-Creo que volvimos demasiado rápido.- dijo Ace con la cabeza apoyada en la taza de la torre de vigía.- esto es un muermo.<p>

-Pensé que querrías tranquilidad para variar.- comentó Marco con la espalda apoyada en la misma taza pero sentado en el palo de la vela.

-La tranquilidad y la sensación de que no pasa el tiempo no es lo mismo. Ademas... ya me estoy acostumbrando a este movidito viaje,-sonrió con cierto deje de orgullo.- supongo que será por los guantes. Controlar el fuego como un piloxiano te da valor.

-Ace, eso que acabas de decir me insulta.- rió con un poco de burla inocente.

-Bueno, vale, no tan bien como un piloxiano pero al menos...

-Al menos no te quemas.

-... ¿Se puede saber que hago tan mal?

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte.

-No, si el ofendido pareces tu.

-Es que... nuestro pueblo ve el fuego de una manera diferente. Vosotros lo veis como un herramienta o como un arma, nosotros como un alma viva y un compañero. Comprendo que te sea difícil pensar así, pero recuerda que yo tengo dos cuerpos, uno de ellos es básicamente fuego.

-Entonces... ¿El fuego siente?

-Incluso habla.

-Ja, con un piloxiano puede, pero creo que conmigo no se digne.

-Bueno, puedo darte la razón porque yo te hablo porque tengo la dignidad muy baja.- carjaeó.

-Mira que bien.- dijo él con falsa molestia y sin poder contener mucho la risa.- Miro al negro cielo.- ¿Me enseñaras a controlar el fuego?

Marco abrió los ojo.

-¿Que?

-Que si me enseñaras. -volteó la cabeza para verle.-Después de todo no puedes criticarme, reírte de mi y después decirme que no me enseñaras ¿no? A menos que tu plan sea seguir burlándote a mi costa.

La preguntar le había pillado de sorpresa. No sabía como salir de ahí. Era de locos que él mismo entrenara a su enemigo, al chico que pronto tendría que...

-_Matar._- cierto era como una casa y el piloxiano no había sentido las dos caras de su fuego tan divididas como en ese momento. ¿Divididas? Si, tal ves estaban divididas, pero... tal vez no. Estaba echo un lío- Esta bien.- dijo- pero no pienso ser un profesor blando.

-Miedo me das.- echó una pequeña risa muy parecidas a las de su hermano pequeño.

-¿¡Que ha desaparecido!?- se oyó la voz de Sabo alarmado. Los dos miraron para abajo, la gente empezaba a reunirse en cubierta, al rededor de Vivi, Luffy y el Profesor.

-Iba detrás de nosotros.- explicó el narizotas.- pero apenas dos pasos, y fue cosas de segundos cuando desapareció.

-Fue culpa mía.- decía Vivi al borde del llanto.- le obligué a cantar, seguro que llamó la atención de algún traficante.

-¿Hace cuanto que ha pasado esto?- preguntó Smoker.

-Menos de media hora.

-Puede que aún estemos a tiempo. Formaremos seis grupos de búsqueda, inspeccionada la zona por secciones y...

-¿Que pasa aquí?- interrumpió el Capitán las ordenes.

-El yokai mi Capitán. Puede que sea víctima de un secuestro.

Mihawk asimiló la información. Para los demás era imposible saber que estaba pensado. Miró a Vivi, tenía ojos de súplica.

-Dejen las partidas de búsqueda. Cazar a un yokai es imposible, seguramente se habrá perdido.- dijo esto caminando hacia su camarote.- aún quedan cuatro horas para marcharnos.- su figura desapareció tras la puerta.

Todo el mundo quedó callado y serio, excepto Shanks que sonreía como si supiera algo que todos no.

Luffy por su parte no dejaba de mirar a Vivi que continuaba siendo consolada por Sabo. A su mente venía la conversación que tuvo con Shanks hace pocas noches.

-Que para liberarte de la soledad, Luffy... te puede valer cualquier persona.- le había dicho el cocinero.

-¿Están solos? Pero si tiene gente su al rededor, y además yo...

-Quieres a Zoro como un verdadero amigo ¿no?

-Si.

-Eso está muy bien Luffy. Pero Zoro tiene casi nueve mil años. ¿Te imaginas cuantos buenos amigos a podido hacer a lo largo del camino? ¿Cuantas personas le han podido marcar en el corazón? Para él es como si tu no vivieses más de una semana. Nunca lo verás envejecer. Algún día tu morirás, anciano y tal vez con millones de nietos. Y a él aún le quedará mucha vida por delante, tanta que asusta. Dicen que los yokais empezaron a olvidarse de las otras razas por puro miedo a la despedida y se cobijaron en ellos mismo. Un yokai preferiría morirse antes que enfrentarse a la soledad, ya que esta sería su compañera largo tiempo. Por eso creo que entre Vivi y Zoro puede haber amor, pero carente de romance y lleno de miedo.

El joven grumete, al ver a la peliazul, entendió lo que aquella vez le dijo el cyborg. Si a Zoro le pasaba algo Vivi tendría mucho tiempo sola.

-¡No te preocupes Vivi!- le gritó con animo y felicidad golpeándole la espalda.- Ya has oído al capitán. Seguro que se ha quedado dormido o algo, pero ya volverá cuando tenga hambre.

Vivi miró la amplia sonrisa del joven, se obligó a si misma a curvar sus labios para corresponderle.

-Gracias.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó no lo hizo con rapidez, sino poco a poco, recuperando sus cinco sentidos uno por uno.<p>

Se encontraba en una celda, tirado sobre el suelo duro y sucio. Si podía ver algo era gracias a su vista animal porque las luces apenas iluminaban.

La cabeza le dolía a horrores y sentía un fuerte pinchazo en la nuca, seguramente le habrían dado con una _mano del sueño_, un gracioso juguete del mercado negro.

Se dio cuenta de que le habían despojado de todo excepto de sus pantalones. Su instinto de supervivencia le hizo preocuparse por su cuchillo pero su verdadera preocupación era el pañuelo.

Intentó incorporarse, pero le fue imposible. Con los brazos a la espalda, estaba encadenado de pies y manos. Eran cadenas convencionales, pero las sentía como si pesaran un planeta entero y lo que era peor, sentía como le quemaban tobillos y muñecas.

-Dicen que en la época de los primero yokais los monjes de la nueva cruz crearon el kairoseki.- Zoro levantó la mirada y seguido abrió los parpados de sorpresa.

Frente a el, en otra celda, había un ser enrome, una gigantesca mole oscura, el peliverde calculó que de estar incorporado solo le llegaría a la rodilla, y puede que no tanto. Su cabeza era grande y ancha, tenía una boca enorme, con grandes molares blancos. Su cara parecía que... No, su cara estaba deformada y llena de quemaduras.

-Ese kairoseki era un metal sagrado, con la fuerza de los espíritus que extinguía la fuerza de los demonios, los hijos de Satanás, también conocidos como los yokais.- su voz era muy grave y algo ronca, y aunque hablaba en un tono amable sonaba muy amenazadora.-¿Eres un demonio, pequeño?

-¿Quien eres?

-No creo que eso importe ya. Soy un esclavo, como tu.- rió tranquilo, mostrando su grandes dientes.- deberías haber visto la cara de esos hijos de puta cuando descubrieron quien eras. Esperaban venderte a quien sea como fulana cantante. Pero esas orejas y cola demostraron que te podían sacar más.

-¿Que van hacer conmigo?

-Después de mi serás el siguiente en salir al estadio, allí te harán combatir con los valientes que no tengan miedo a la muerte. Si pierdes mueres, si ganas te atarán a un palo y te darán el baño de la victoria.- su propio comentario le pareció divertido.- ¿A los yokais os gusta el ácido?

Zoro no le contestó, apartó la mirada.

-¿Porqué estas aquí, no pareces alguien fácil de capturar?

-Cuando los nutos se quedan sin gente a la que secuestrar vienen a nuestro planeta. A nadie le importa, somos muchos y terriblemente carnívoros. Ya se llevaron una vez a mi esposa e hijo.

-¿Terriblemente carnívoros?- pregunto sin entender, el otro rió entre dientes.

-¿Sabes pequeño? Si estuviésemos en la misma celda ya estarías en mi estomago y no hubiese tenido ni para empezar. Soy un charybdys, nombre que nos pusieron los humanos como sus antepasados se lo pusieron al gran monstruo marino que al abrir sus fauces creaba un inmenso remolino y lo devoraba todo. Puede que por ello, otras razas como estos asquerosos nutos, nos consideren un raza zafia y sin más valor que el de dar un buen espectáculo.-volvió a reír.- Es irónico, ellos, que no son más que un enfermo esperpento de humano, se creen que pueden mirarme por encina del hombro. Pero no me dan miedo, antes de que me maten pienso darme un buen festín.

Lo blancos dientes resplandecieron en una sonrisa, como si su plena felicidad se basara en ser usados en pocos momentos.

* * *

><p>En la concurrida calle, una figura recogió un oscuro pañuelo del suelo. Se lo llevó a la nariz, aspirando su rastro. Seguido llevó la vista hacia arriba. En un rascacielos, más alto que los demás, salía una intensa luz.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de ir a por el charybdys no tardaron ni media hora en ir a por él. Franqueado por dos hombres y liberado de las cadenas de sus tobillos, fue conducido hasta una plataforma donde lo echaron de mala manera. Esta no tardó en empezar a elevarse y, tras unos minutos de oscuridad, fue golpeado por un fuerte baño de luz.<p>

Las celdas habían quedado atrás, ahora podía volver a ver las nubes de color negro, tan cerca que supo que estaba millones de metros de altura. El suelo que pisaba era arenoso pero consistente.

A su al rededor todo eran gradas, llenas a rebosar de personas vitoreando. Y no era lo único que había. En el centro del estadio había tres sendas columnas, y en una de ellas estaba encadenado el más que corpulento hombre con el que había hablado. Su boca derramaba sangre y su piel quemada de arriba abajo presentaba heridas mortales. Lo más siniestro de él era que, a pesar de muerto, seguía sonriendo.

-¡No se muevan de sus asientos, señoras y señores!- la voz sonó sobre la cabeza de Zoro. A una altura más que considerable había una cabina que sobrevolaba todo, de ahí salía la dicha voz.- ¡Porque si creen que la gran bestia ha sido lo mejor de la noche se equivocan! ¡Señoras y señores! ¡Esta noche tenemos lo que fue el terror de miles de milenios! ¡Los eternamente jóvenes, los eternamente malditos!-hizo una pausa teatral.- ¡Yokai!

La gente se puso loca de contenta y Zoro no podía dejar de sentir puro odio y escalofrios.

-Como saben ya algunos, señores y señoras, los yokais son conocidos como los grandes guerreros de las hojas de acero, mucho más temibles que cien enormes moles de grasa negras como las que acabamos de ver. Por ello serán cien los valientes que saldrán hoy a la arena.- a la vez que iba hablando las puertas de la parte inferior de las gradas se fueron abriendo, dejando pasar a hombres vestidos con trajes negros de franjas verdes, cubiertas sus caras con cascos, montados en deslizadores aéreos y armados con armas de ese siglo. La gente aplaudía.- para enfrentarse a ellos el yokai tendrá que llegar al centro antes nadie y recoger su cuchillo. Si, lo sabemos, para nuestros valientes es algo demasiado difícil, por eso el yokai lleva atadas las muñecas con kairoseki. ¿Preparados? ¿Listos?... ¡Que empiece el combate!

Aunque no había ninguno, sonó una especie de gong. Esa fue la señal. Volando a gran velocidad, los "valientes" fueron a por el peliverde.

Zoro corrió a por su cuchillo, seguía siendo rápido, pero no tanto como lo sería sin kairoseki, ni tan ágil puesto que le costaba esquivar a sus atacantes. Pero al tener su cuchillo en la boca fue otra cosa e inició su juego de un salto cortándole la cabeza a uno en el aire.

Así empezó el baile, los pasos eran sencillos; caía, rodaba, saltaba, atacaba. Era la pura danza del combate, y él la estaba sufriendo de lleno. Los deslizadores le embestían, las armas le cortaban, desgarraba o disparaban, y los atacantes no le daban tregua.

Llevaba cincuenta hombres muertos cuando descubrió que no podía huir a través de las gradas. La arena estaba cubierta por una cúpula de un material parecido al cristal pero sin fragilidad alguna y además conductor de descargas. Pudo saberlo gracias al deslizador que lo atropelló y lo estampó con la dicha cúpula. Podía oír la risa del guerreo tras el casco mientas él se achicharraba. La sangre que vomitó empapó su propio cuchillo.

-Nunca podrás vencernos a tantos con esa misera arma prehistórica.- volvió a reír el hombre.

Zoro miraba como los otros ya se acercaba. No les iba a dar la victoria, al menos no tan rápido. Mordió fuerte el cuchillo y lo clavó en el deslizazor. Fue liberado, sin embargo la caída fue alta, él lo pudo contar, pero el otro no.

-_Ya solo son cuarenta y nueve._

Continuó luchando, pero a cada hombre que mataba sentía como el juego se hacía más duro y mezquino. Por constitución su heridas sanaban pronto, pero apenas le dejaban tiempo y seguía perdiendo sangre.

Al matar al numero cincuenta y seis calló de rodillas. Estaba agotado y un disparo de luz de había dado en el pulmón.

Saltó con una voltereta hacia atrás al oír un deslizador acercarse por la espalda, cayó tras el conductor y lo apuñaló en el corazón. El deslizador se es estrelló y el rodó por la arena, perdiendo el cuchillo.

Antes de pensar siquiera en levantarse una cadena de luz se le había agarrado al cuello y lo arrastró por todo el campo de cadáveres, pero no lo soltó. Al finalizar el trayecto lo dejó colgando pero permitiendo que sus pies tocasen el suelo, lo mínimo para no ahogarse. Pudo ver como se acercaban los otros dos compañeros. Uno de ellos tenía una lanza, el otro un látigo. Este último empezó a golpearle con el arma una y otra vez, sin parar.

Zoro vio la parte positiva de la cadena a su cuello, le apretaba tanto que no tenía que reprimir los gritos, ya de por sí quedaban ahogados. Sentía como sus fuerzas se iban y ese hijo de puta no se cansaba. Finalmente paró y alzó los brazos recibiendo silbidos y aplausos como si hubiese echo una proeza mientras que su compañero le permitió un descanso dejándolo tirado bocarriba..

Entonces le tocó a su amigo el de la lanza.

-¡Uyuyuyui!- exclamó el presentador.- ¡parece que vamos a ver una castración!

Y la hubiesen visto, si no fuera porque el peliverde hizo fuerzas de flaqueza cuando el tío que le agarraba el cuello con la cadena no se lo esperaba. El de la lanza y este se estrellaron, pero el tuvo que gritar, porque la lanza le dio en la ingle.

-¡Vaya, vaya, y parecía que al minino le habían comido la lengua!

Se sacó lanza con los dientes, y aprovechando que esos dos habían caído les rebanó el pescuezo de un solo golpe. Sin deslizadores no tenía el ego tan subido.

Solo quedaba el del látigo. Escupió la lanza y le miró con odio, adelantando sus pasos como un depredador hacia su débil presa. Rugía entre dientes.

El del látigo no se achantó, pero solo le dio tiempo a alzar el brazo. Zoro puso todas sus energía en su masacradas piernas y saltó hacia él. Los dientes se clavaron en su cuello, dientes que no tenían colmillos dignos de Tigre pero fuertes como los de cualquier yokai.

Al igual que su víctima, el peliverde cayó rendido en el suelo, sin dejar de sudar y echar sangre. Su respiración estaba cada vez peor y ya apenas veía, todo estaba borroso para él.

La gente vitoreaba, se había acabado el combate. Solo el combate.

-¡Sorprendente señoras y señores! ¡Tenemos un claro ganador! ¡Tan temible como decía pero ganador al fin de al cabo! ¡Que salgan los asistentes para llevarlo hasta su pedestal para que puede recibir su premio!

Zoro, tirado en el suelo, sintió como lo levantaban entre dos personas y lo llevaban arrastrando los pies hasta una de las columnas libres. Ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

Quedó de pie, con la espalda pegada al enorme cuerpo.

-¡Ahora, igual que ayer y como siempre, recompensaremos a nuestro campeón! ¡Que venga el baño de la victoria!

La gente volvió a gritar, pletórica. A Zoro le costaba mucho saber que pasaba y cuando pasaba. No podía más. Sintió una sombra sobre su cabeza. Parecía... parecía una tanque de agua...

"Si pierdes mueres, y si ganas te atarán a un palo y te darán el baño de la victoria ¿A los yoakis os gusta el ácido?"

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza cuando vio que el liquido caía sobre él. No lo pudo evitar. Gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerza. Se moría, sentía que se moría.

-¡Menudos pulmones, y eso que los tiene reventados!

Entonces no supo muy bien que pasó. La voz del comentarista se apagó, como vio que hacían los fuertes focos a través de su parpados cerrados; oyó a la gente gritar, un gran estruendo, cristales sin parar de caer y... aunque sentía el ácido sobre su piel ya no seguía cayendo.

Con mucho dolor se atrevió a abrir los ojos encontrando ante él una persona vestida de negro y cubierta con una capucha portando una enorme espada negra.

Le dolía la cara, pero aún así sonrió. Finalmente la muerte había venido a por él. Cerró los ojos y volvió a vislumbrar esa figura que tanto amaba. Llamando su nombre en mente perdió la consciencia de este mundo.

-_Kuina..._

**Continuara...**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notas:** para **Staleticia**, ni el ácido destruiría un poco de la belleza de Zoro xD

Bueno, queridos seguidores de este fic, os debo una disculpa. En el anterior capitulo dejé la historia en una parte crucial, aqune fuese una parte en la que ya podíamos empezar a relajarnos gracias a la aparición de lo que Zoro pensó que era la Muerte. El caso es que no os dije ni os mencioné que iba hacer un pequeño corte para dar paso a un flashback. Mi primera intención era que el flashback no durara mucho, y en el mismo capitulo 17 hubiese podido dar paso al presente (presente que en verdad es un futuro que nos queda muy lejano xD) Pero me pasa lo que me pasa, que se me alargó. Ni siquiera he podido terminarlo, tendré que echar bastante mano del capi 18.

Pero bueno! la vida es bella, no hay mal porque bien no venga. Yo tenía ya muchas ganas de escribir esta parte de la historia y creo haberme esmerado en ella.

También, antes de empezar, haré algunas aclaraciones. Las dije en la propia historia pero no creo que esté de más recordarlas:

-Hasta cumplir lo cien años para un yokai es como si una decada fuesen para nosotros 12 meses. Es decir, un yokai con 70 años es como un niño de siete.

-Despues de los cien años el tiempo de vida se alarga más, mil años son 1. De esta manera un yokai con 4.000 es como si tuviese 14.

-Para hablar de su edad, los yokais son muy especialitos, visto que Zoro dice tener nueve y en realidad se refiere a 9000 años (19 en humano, aunque en realidad a Zoro le faltan 500 años para cumplirlos, poquito según él). Con numeros complejos sucede igual: 3.070, se diría tres, cero setenta. o 5.5000.

Y aclarado esto doy paso al capi! Que lo disfrutéis!

**Capitulo 17**

En el año 4.192 después de Cristo y 12.658 antes de Casandra, la evolución tecnológica humana había llegado ya casi al culmen de su carrera. Sin embargo, aunque la humanidad estuviese en una época de auge y ensueño que sus antepasados jamás hubiesen soñado, algunos intelectuales miraban hacia atrás y comprendían que biológicamente la raza no se había superado así misma. Hombres y mujeres seguían siendo afortunados con vivir cerca de un siglo, propensos a las enfermedades y débiles ante las catástrofes; a pesar de todos seguían siendo una raza frágil.

Evocando estas ideas, uno de los genios de la época en el campo de la medicina y genealogía conocido como Hiruluk trató el asunto. Durante toda su vida trabajó en la forma de crear seres humanos más fuertes, y aunque sus investigaciones supusieron otro gran avance de conocimientos, sus sueños no quedaron en más que unos documentos teóricos.

En los años posteriores, el legítimo nieto de Hiruluk, Tony Tony Chopper, retomó el trabajo de su abuelo. El más afamado que su predecesor, con sus conocimientos sobre la evolución a lo largo de la historia en todos los rincones del universo conocido, hizo sus propios avances teóricos e incluso pudo llevarlos a la práctica.

Chopper gastó todos los ahorros de su vida en el laboratorio más increíble que se podía imaginar. Allí empezó a investigar con células y otros cuerpos más completos.

Vertebrados, invertebrados; mamíferos, reptiles; aeréos, acuáticos... Todos pasaron por el laboratorio de Chopper siendo gran motivo de estudio. Con ello pudo descubrir que con algunas alteraciones en el ADN, y cruce de organismo diferenciados, el sueño de su abuelo podía hacerse más cercano.

Tras el gran éxito de su investigaciones, Chopper, mostró al público algo que dejó a medio universo con la boca abierta. Una estrella de mar con el pelaje de un león. La mayoría de los comentarios en las redes sociales afirmaban que era increíble, otros que la estrella era adorable y unos pocos que los dientes de león del centro de la estrella le daban que pensar.

Fuera como fuese, Chopper resultó aclamado por la población científica al demostrar que su estrella era capaz de sobrevivir a diferentes medios mejor y más tiempo que cualquier otro ser vivo. Pero tampoco se escapó de las críticas que señalaban que su trabajo era contra natura y que un humano expuesto a eso no solo sería una abominación sino que ademas acortaría su vida.

Esto motivó al gran científico a seguir y finalmente probó su propio experimento consigo mismo.

Según se sabe, en los primeros años tras alterar su ADN se sentía mejor que nunca e incluso más fuerte. "El asma crónica que padecía desde mi infancia ha desaparecido" afirmó él mismo. Nadie supo si realmente había cambiado algo en él puesto que al menos en apariencia seguía siendo un humano de pies a cabeza. Pero él mismo, para demostrar que no mentía, hizo llamar a los mejores atletas humanos conocidos.

El acontecimiento fue retransmitido a todo el mundo, y Chopper volvió a dejar sin palabras mas había ganado a todos los deportistas en velocidad, fuerza y resistencia sin derramar una sola gota de sudor.

El sueño de su abuelo estaba cada vez más cerca, pero para Chopper aún quedaba muy lejano.

Con los años su complexión física fue cambiando. Su cuerpo se tornó exageradamente fornido, un espeso vello como la selva lo cubrió de arriba abajo... su cabeza, considerada en su tiempo como "la más célebre jamás existido"... fue adornada con astas de venado. Se convirtió en algo que no era ni hombre ni animal.

Pero lo peor fue su estado mental. Sus psicólogos estuvieron tratando en él lo que en un principio parecía un brote de esquizofrenia, pero no fue solo eso. Algunos dijeron que fue causa del propio experimento, otros al verse cada día como se convertía en un monstruo. Fuera como fuese, su estado solo tenía un nombre: Locura.

En su ultimo arrebato Chopper se ahorcó en una noche nevada de diciembre. Los titulares de la mañana siguiente hablaron de "el ajusticiamiento del minotauro" y otros, cruelmente más bromistas, "Fin de las navidades, Rudolf a muerto".

Muchos pensaron que ahí acababa todo. Sin embargo, Chopper, al igual que su abuelo, dejó una serie de discípulos que retomaron su trabajo.

Esta tercera generación descubrió que se podía redimir las deformaciones físicas en su gran mayoría, que un humano siguiera pareciendo un humano. Por otra parte estaba la deformación psicológica.

Uno de los discípulos, estudioso de este tema afirmó que el problema no venía de la alteración biológica, sino de la propia cabeza del ser. Era un cruzamiento entre entidades diferentes, suponía un enfrentamiento de mentes, incluso se pudo decir de almas.

Fue entonces cuando la tercera generación pensó en la tribu del acero, humanos que habían optado por negar los avances tecnológicos, esconderse en la naturaleza y vivir con los animales.

Se le llamaba tribu del acero porque forjaban este metal para crear armas. Para ellos el acero era sagrado, decían que igual que el lobo tiene garras ellos tenía el metal. Basaban sus técnicas de lucha en los movimientos de doce animales, a los que llamaban Protectores y afirmaban que cada uno guardaba a una persona diferente.

La tercera generación convenció a la tribu del acero de que esta evolución artificial permitiría a la raza humana olvidar la ciencia y sobrevivir a la vida como verdaderas personas, y esta vez el experimento fue un éxito. No hubo deformaciones psicológicas, los de la tribu mostraron una fuerza mental más increíble que el resto de humanos. También, aunque sin dejar de ser medianamente humanos, hubo deformaciones físicas; garras, orejas puntiagudas, branquias, visión nocturna; pero la tribu del acero no les tomó importancia más la veían como el acercamiento a sus Protectores.

-Y de esa manera es como nacieron los primeros yokais.- decía la lección un corpulento hombre con rulos en la cabeza. Carraspeó - ¡la lalala lala la laa! Aunque aún quedaba un gran paso evolutivo hasta ser los definitivos yokais que somos. Cada generación era más fuerte y vivía más años. Éramos más numeroso y...

-Tanto que empezaron las confrontaciones entre nosotros y nos dividimos en doce familias, cada una por un Protector de la tribu del acero- dijo con aburrimiento una pequeña niña de pelo azul y corona de plumas.- Ahora vienen todas las guerras... ¿Podemos dejarlo ya?

-Princesa Vivi.- se arrodilló para hablar a la niña a la misma altura.- Ya tenéis setenta años. Vais a ser reina y debéis saber de pe a pá todos esto. Ave es el reino que ahora gobierna sobre todos, pero eso no quiere decir que los once reinos restantes estén satisfechos, debéis saber siempre porqué. No os lo digo y repito para daros la tabarra, sino para que se quede incrustado en vuestra mente.

-El otro día me dijiste que era para que no me creyera eso de que los humanos tuvieron relaciones sexuales con animales.

-... ¿No creeríais eso? Eso son los desfases mentales de una antigua secta ya casi extinta. Lo que ocurre a veces cuando un pueblo como el nuestro prospera.

-He oído que van hacer del acero nuestro enemigo.

-Del acero nuestro ¡No! ¡La lalala la laa! Es solo un acero que han creado, nocivo de alguna manera para nosotros- suspiró.- pero eso os lo contaré mañana princesa Vivi. Parecéis cansada. Podéis iros...

A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos, se levantó del pupitre, hizo una más que cortés reverencia y se fue a toda prisa luciendo su kimono azul.

-Que buena niña.

Corrió por los serpenteantes pasillos de madera hasta que oyó voces desde el exterior. Asomó la cabeza a la ventana del tercer piso.

El maestro de armas Koshiro, un yokai cuervo, se encargaba ese día del entrenamiento de los jóvenes novatos en el arte de la espada. Su hija Kuina, una yokai golondrina, estaba entre ellos; era la mejor de todo el grupo y Vivi siempre la admiraba.

Antes la joven parecía completamente un chico, era "uno" más entre su compañeros; muchos dijeron que cuando madurara se retiraría del camino de la espada, ya fuera por falta de interés o debilidad respecto a sus compañeros; sin embargo en el pecho de Kuina ya empezaba a asomar la delantera de una adolescente de casi cuatro mil años y seguía siendo admirablemente fuerte. Pero ya no solo eso, también se estaba convirtiendo en una joven realmente bella.

Y también estaba Koza, un yokai gorrión que realmente le estresaba. Este se fijó en la ventana y le hizo una mueca a Vivi con la lengua. Ella le hizo otra, también enseñándole la lengua y achinándose los ojos con los dedos. Entonces empezó una guerra a ver quién ponía la cara más fea que terminó con una pregunta del Maestro, más extrañado que preocupado, a Koza por su estado de salud mental.

Vivi se retiró de la ventana tapándose la carcajada con las dos manos. Sin para de reír siguió su paseo.

Salió al exterior por la parte oriental del castillo. Un sirviente le preguntó si le sacaba una nave individual, pero ella rechazó la oferta, era incapaz de disfrutar del gran y hermoso jardín dentro de una cabina.

Aunque se fue para no escuchar otra vez la lección de Igaram empezó a divagar sobre ella. La tribu del acero había negado todo lo que era tecnología; solo admitieron trabajar con la tercera generación para que gente de constitución más débil que ellos pudieran sobrevivir a su forma de vida. Sin embargo de eso fue hace mucho, y los yokais de ese momento tampoco se privaban de ciertas comodidades que podían dar las máquinas.

Cierto era que aún se seguía inculcando la sabiduría de la tribu del acero, como las "almas de todas las cosas", pero aún así Vivi se preguntaba qué pensarían si vieran en lo que se ha convertido.

-¡No creas que te vas a escapar!

El grito llamó la atención de a niña. No muy lejos para un yokai había dos hombres con el kimono de la servidumbre del castillo, rebosando de furia y aporreando algo. El corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que era una persona.

-¡Parad! -gritó con todas su fuerzas corriendo hacia ellos- ¡vais a matarle!

Los dos miraron a la pequeña, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de que era su princesa.

-¡Parad! ¡ah!- alguien la atrapó por detrás.

-No os acerquéis Princesa. Puede ser peligroso.

-¡Pelu!- dijo ella al reconocer al yokai halcón.

-¡No lo entiende señorita Vivi!- se excusó apresurado uno de ellos.- ¡Es un ladrón peligroso!

-¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Mire usted!- se lo decía más a Pelu que a Vivi, agarrando por el cuello de los harapos del ladrón.

No era como ellos, tenía extrañas orejas puntiaguda a parte de las suyas y una larga cola verde igual que su pelo. Pero al ver que se trataba de un chico, ya inconsciente, a la peliazul se le humedecieron los ojos.

-¿¡Pero que hacéis!? ¡Sois unos asesinos!

-Pe... pero, princesa Vivi. Este niño es un híbrido.

La niña no cambiaba su expresión de enfado y miedo. Los dos yoakis miraron a Pelu.

-Llevadle a que le curen las heridas.

Los dos no tardaron en obedecer y una vez solos la niña empezó a derramar sus lagrimas.

-Eso a sido muy cruel.

-Sois muy buena, Princesa.

Amaba su reino, pero odiaba toda esa jerarquía impuesta en las mentes de su gente que ni siquiera su padre había sido aún capaz de derrotar. Cuando ella fuera reina lucharía para que las cosas cambiaran.

* * *

><p>Lo último que vio fue a esa niña del pelo azul gritando y corriendo hacía él mientras los palos de madera le atizaban una y otra vez. Esperaba abrir los ojos más tarde en un montón de basura, como solía ser, sin embargo estaba en una amplia habitación realizada en madera con una extensa balconada de puertas correderas que daban a un porche y a un jardín de cerezos en flor.<p>

Sentir un mullido colchón bajo su cuerpo no hizo que se sintiera menos extraño.

-Que bien que ya te hayas despertado ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Su cabeza giró a la voz. Sentada de rodillas, estaba la chica del pelo azul. Alterándose, intentó levantarse.

-¡Ah!- se quejó al sentir su cuerpo magullado.

-No te levantes.- le dijo ella preocupada.- te las han tratado y vendado, pero las heridas aún tardaran un par de horas en curarse.

-¿Donde estoy?

-En palacio.

-¿¡En palacio!? ¿Quien demonios eres tú, niñata?

-Muestra un poco más de respeto a la princesa Vivi- dijo Igaram sentado de rodillas igual que ella y a su lado, emanando de el un aura maligna.- o pondré fin a tu asquerosa existencia ahora mismo.

-¿¡Tu y cuantos más!?

-¡Pero como te atreves maldito niño!- se levantó a punto de abofetearle.

-¡Igaram!- lo detuvo Vivi.- ¡Está muy herido! ¡No le hagas nada!

-Estoy perfectamente y no quiero vuestra compasión para nada. Así que yo...- su palabras fueron interrumpidas por su estomago. Su mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-¡Es verdad! Los empleados dijeron que habías entrado a robar pan así que te hemos traído un poco de comida.

Estaba claro que cuando la chica sacó la bandeja de detrás de su espalda al preadolescente se le hizo la boca agua, pero observó de reojo a Igaram y apartó la mirada con tozudez.

-No la quiero.

-¡Pero serás!- fue otra vez a por él.

-Igaram, vete.- ordenó tajante la niña.

-¡Pero princesa Vivi! ¡No puedes quedarte...!

-Por favor Igaram.- le suplicó bastante seria para su edad.

El de los rulos no se pudo negar, y dejando claro que si necesitaba ayuda que él estaría cerca salió de la habitación.

-Ten.- le volvió a ofrecer la bandeja.- ya puedes comer tranquilo.

Él la seguía mirando con recelo.

-¿Eres princesa de verdad?

-Si.

-¿Y sabes lo que soy?

-Si.

-¿No te importa?

-¿El qué?- tenías una sonrisa realmente inocente.

Pasó su mirada de ella a la bandeja. Hacía mucho que no veía tanta comida junta, y menos a su alcance.

-¡Mm!- exclamó una vez probó bocado, se le había erizado todo el pelo de lo bueno que estaba.

-¿Te gusta?

-No... no demasiado.- se avergonzó de si mismo, aún así sus palabras no concordaban con el movimiento de su cola.

-Si te quedas podrás comer más.

Miró directamente a los ojos de la niña. No mentían ni se burlaba.

-Me llamo Vivi y te invito a quedarte en mi casa- se reverenció de manera cortés.- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-... Zoro.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?

-... tres, cero, setenta.

-¡Vaya! ¡Tienes justo tres más que yo!

Desde ese día se hicieron inseparables, aunque cabía más decir que la que no se separaba era Vivi de Zoro, le había cogido un gran cariño enseguida al joven híbrido, sentía que era como su hermano mayor. Por su parte el peliverde era muy reservado, pero no parecía molesto con ella.

-Ese niño híbrido esta embaucando y liando a la princesa Vivi y a su bondadoso corazón.- le criticaba Igaram al maestro Koshiro paseando por los pasillos.- tiene más cara que espalda ¿No dijo que no se quedaría unos días y ya lleva mas de dos semanas?

-Te lo tomas demasiado a pecho. El chico seguramente no lo ha pasado bien, es normal que se resista a irse; y si su motivo fuese hacer daño a la Princesa ya se lo habría hecho.

-Te digo yo que ese niño tiene miras altas y malignas ¿Por qué si no iba a robar al palacio con lo peligroso que es teniendo el resto de la capital para usurpar?

-Es solo un niño, Igaram. Y sé lo preocupado que estas por la Princesa pero su padre también es consciente y lo ha dejado estar.

-El rey Cobra también es demasiado bondadoso y...

Callaron al cambiar de pasillo, donde vieron a Zoro arrimado a la ventana, viendo lo que quiera que fuese con ojos iluminados.

-¡Eh, niño!-gritó dándole un susto al peliverde.- ¿¡Que haces en la ventana!?- le regañó el de los rulos.

El híbrido se limito a mirarle con recelo e irse por otro lado.

-Encima, maleducado ¡la lala lala la laa!

El Maestro miró por la ventana que tan atrapado tenía el pequeño. A fuera, bajo un sol primaveral, los jóvenes aprendían el arte de la espada.

* * *

><p>-Mira, ese es el chico que a adoptado la Princesa.<p>

-Así que era verdad lo de las cuatro orejas. Que siniestro.

Caminara por donde caminara no se libraba de esos constantes murmullos. A veces le daban ganas de girarse y decirles que les escuchaba perfectamente, pero era ridículo, lo hacían precisamente para que lo escuchara.

-_Debería irme, eso bastaría para dejar de escucharlos._

Pero no podía, aún no. Tenía algo que hacer en palacio.

Volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo, dejando abierta la que daba al jardín. Se tumbó en el suelo, viendo como los pétalos rosas caían. A punto estaba de quedarse dormido cuando alguien lo aplastó.

-Hola Zoro.- saludó alegre Vivi.- ya he terminado mis de matemáticas. Como siempre son muyyy aburridas.- dijo esto último con un mohín.

-¿Y por eso tienes que aplastarme?- se incorporó quedando sentado, ella hizo mismo poniéndose a su vera.

-Es que me pongo muy contenta cuando te veo.- él miró hacia otro lado, sin hablar y con frustración.- ¿Te pasa algo?- se notaba preocupación en su tono.

-¿Porqué me salvaste? Para ti no significo nada, y ya sabes la opinión general sobre la gente como yo.

Ella sonrió con un halo de tristeza y puso la vista de cara al suelo.

-¿Sabes algo de la tribu del acero?

-Si, son nuestro origen.

-Ellos no procreaban entre los suyos a menos que estuviesen cobijados bajo la sombra del mismo Protector. Eran una especie de votos religiosos, y a pesar de llevarlos a cabo no había enemistad entre ellos.-_cosa que no se puede decir de nosotros._- Cuando pasaron a ser yokais mantuvieron sus votos, pero no siempre. Fue entonces cuando nacían los híbridos. Por esa época los yokais aún no estaban tan evolucionados, y esos mestizos morían o se convertían en monstruos. Pensaron que era un castigo de sus Protectores- hizo una pausa.- Pero ya no es así y cuando me preguntas porqué, yo pienso "no es justo".- volvió a mirarle con aquella sonrisa triste.- La gente no debería odiaros solo por quien sea vuestra madre y padre.

-No es algo que tu puedas cambiar.

-Sé que es difícil. Mi padre, en sus diez mil años de reinado, aún no ha conseguido vencer a esos prejuicios en su pueblo.- la tristeza abandonó su rostro dando paso a la decisión.- Pero yo si lo cambiaré. Será lento y duro. Pero cuando sea reina conseguiré que nadie te odie por lo que eres.

Zoro se quedó mirándola, sin dar crédito. Ella era solo una mocosa, sin embargo, le había parecido toda una reina.

-Pero que cosas pienso.- se dijo en voz alta a sí mismo.- si no tiene ni cien años.

-¿¡Que quieres decir!? ¡Solo me quedan treinta años para cumplirlos! Y aunque así sea, a Koza que da kendo le puedo.

-¿Seguro que no se deja ganar?

-Nooo.- le sacó la lengua.

-Señorita Vivi.- asomó la cabeza una del servicio.- Sus clases de historia le esperan.

-Vooy.- contestó animada pero en cuanto se fue la del servicio frunció el ceño.- otra vez con Igaram, con lo que se enrolla. Se nota que es un yokai tórtola.- se levantó y dirigió a la puerta.

-Vivi.- le llamó antes de que ella saliera.- Muchas gracias.

Ella le mostró más dulce sonrisa.

-No hay porqué.

* * *

><p>Con la espada al cinto, un guerreo paseaba por palacio.<p>

-Ah, Pelu.- dijo Igaram al verle.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. ¿No deberías estar en la cena?

-Vengo a buscar a la princesa Vivi, que aún no ha aparecido. Muy raro en ella.

-La habrás agotado con tus charlas históricas. Eres el único capaz de dejar exhausta a una niña tan predispuesta.

-¡Tu siempre tan impertinente!- caminó hacia las habitaciones de Vivi colocándose a su espalda.

Pelu miró como se iba. El mismo había bromeado respecto al asunto, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Siguió al de los rulos.

-¡Pero qué...!- el yokai tórtola se quedó sin palabras. La habitación de Vivi estaba destrozada, pero como si eso no fuese ya una alarma, el cuerpo magullado de un niño estaba tirado en el suelo.- ¡Koza!- le dio la vuelta y lo tendió con cuidado. Estaba muy mal herido y por encima de su ojo izquierdo la sangre no dejaba brotar, pero aún respiraba.

-Igaram... Vi... Vivi... se la han llevado.

-¿Quienes?

-No... lo sé. No eran de Ave... Intenté protegerla pero... él.. el chico híbrido vino... le expliqué... ha ido a buscarla.

-Igaram.- la voz de Pelu se había vuelto afilada como un cuchillo, no era el mismo de hace un minuto.- Cuida del chico.- se acercó con paso firme a la balconada.

-¿Y la Princesa?

-Yo iré a por ella.- dijo, desplegando sus majestuosas alas.

Subió al cielo como una flecha. Con su mano derecha aferraba su espada aún envainada. Tenía que encontrarla, sana y salva, costase lo que costase; de cualquier otra manera sería incapaz de perdonárselo.

Bajo él, el bosque que rodeaba el palacio y la capital permanecía tranquilo, como si los latidos de su corazón que intentaban romperle las costillas fuese solo un desvarío suyo.

-_Solo han podido ir por aquí. Salir de palacio para meterse en la ciudad sería estúpido._

Sus ojos captaron movimiento bajo los árboles. Desenvainó su espada y bajó en picado. Con el aterrizaje esperaba sorprender al enemigo, sin embargo fue él el sorprendido.

-Princesa...

La chica, sin parar de llorar, hacía de apoyo para Zoro, mucho más mal herido que el joven gorrión. Pelu no supo si fue al verle, pero el peliverde cayó desplomado al suelo.

-¡Zoro!- se arrodilló a su lado.- Pelu, el... él me ha rescatado.

-Lo sé.- envainó acercándose a los niños.- y por ello estoy en deuda con él. No dejaré que le pase nada.

El guerrero llevó a los dos de vuelta. Zoro fue incapaz de despertar y, mientras tanto, las noticias volaban.

Los secuestradores eran un grupo de proscritos provenientes cada uno de una de las doce familias. Únicamente buscaban dinero, y entre las habilidades de uno y de otro habían conseguido colarse en palacio, pero no vencer al mestizo protector de la joven princesa.

-Entre ellos había un integrante de la familia Buey.- le informó Pelu al Rey.- un yokai elefante. El híbrido le venció con fuerza bruta.

-Es increíble.- habló el maestro Koshiro.- siempre han sido más débiles que nosotros. Muchos creían que la lucha de los dos Protectores que cobijaban se enfrentaban entre sí y acababa por abandonar a la par al portador. Sin embargo, es como si sucediese al contrario.

-Es posible que estemos ante una nueva evolución.- opinó Igaram.

-Callad.- ordenó Cobra.- El chico despierta.

El joven abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con aquellos cuatro hombres.

-Vi..vi.

-No te preocupes.- le tranquilizó el Rey.- ella está bien, gracias a ti.

-Me alegro.- tenía fuerzas suficientes para curvar a boca.

-Estoy en suma deuda contigo. No solo has salvado a la Princesa, sino también a mi única hija. Si hay algo que necesites solo has de pedírmelo.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Así es.

La sonrisa se borró.

-Antes vivía con mi madre en Tigre, ella... ella... me dijo que mi padre era de Ave, un yokai águila. Quiero encontrarlo.

-Sabes su nombre.

-Roronoa.

* * *

><p>El maestro Koshiro estaba sentado frente a las aguas del estanque de palacio. La luz luna golpeaba los alargados cuerpos de las carpas. Esa noche estaba siendo muy dura, demasiado para conciliar el sueño.<p>

-_Él solo anhelaba una cosa, y no se la pudimos dar._

Hace dos mil años que Roronoa había muerto de la mano de la "enfermedad de las cadenas". El todavía lo recordaba; alguien fuerte y noble, diestro en la espada, el mejor del ejército real. Se fue sin saber que dejaba un legado.

Cuando se lo dijeron al chico sintió que se le partía el alma. No podía llegar a imaginar su dolor.

Su madre era de Tigre, allí mataban a los híbridos, seguramente ella lo guardó y lo cobijó protegiéndolo más que a su propia vida. Si ya no lo hacía estaba claro que Zoro se había quedado solo en el mundo.

-_Y ahora pasa por lo mismo rotas sus esperanzas._

-¿Papá?

Koshiro se volvió.

-Kuina ¿Que haces aquí levantada?

-El castillo entero esta levantado.- se arrodilló a su lado.- Estaba preocupada por ti.

El sonrió.

-Gracias hija.

-¿Es cierto lo que cuentan del chico ese? ¿Venció a cinco bandidos y uno de ellos era elefante?

-Así que era eso lo que te inquietaba. Más que la salud de tu padre.

-Es que me pregunta cómo venció.

-Con las dos manos y coraje.

-Creí que había sido con una espada. Como siempre nos mira en los entrenamientos supuse que sabía.

Él, aún con su sonrisa, miró al cielo.

-Sería un gran guerrero.

* * *

><p>A la noche siguiente, una sombra recorría lo jardines de palacio con cautela y sigilo, pasando de árbol en árbol, de matorral en matorral.<p>

-¿No deberías estar en la cama guardando reposo?- preguntó alguien a su espalda dándole un pequeño sobresalto. Nunca había intercambiado una frase con él, pero sabía que se trataba del maestro Koshiro.

-Ya estoy curado.- respondió el medio gato sin levantarse del suelo.- además, ya no hago nada aquí.

-Mm... por eso te vas en medio de la noche sin ni siquiera un adiós para la Princesa.

-Ella no me dejaría marchar.

-¿Y a donde piensas ir?

-No lo sé, pero tampoco es que importe mucho.

-Zoro.- hincó una rodilla en el suelo para hablarle al mismo nivel. El peliverde le miraba fijamente, puede que fuera porque había usado su nombre.- Los yokais vivimos mucho tiempo. Si saltas la valla ahora puede que te maldigas a una eterna soledad.

-¿Y que me espera si me quedo aquí?

-Un futuro.

-Aquí nadie me aceptará.

-No si no lo intentas, como en cualquier sitio a donde vayas.- el joven puso la vista en el suelo.- Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por la Princesa.

-Yo solo le causaría problema, por eso me voy ¿Que podría hacer yo por ella?

-Protegerla, como hiciste ayer.

-Ayer solo fue suerte.

-Eso es algo que también puedes cambiar.

El chico volvió a mirarle, había llamado su curiosidad.

-Zoro ¿te gustaría aprender kendo?

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** El otro día en mi grupo de amigas me dijeron algo interesante. Si yo fuese un animal sería un lemur. Entonces me puse a divagar. Si yo fuese un yokai lemur eso me dejaría en la familia Mono, y los hijos que tendría con Zoro serían tríbridos (no se si la palabra existe); en un principio pensé que el niño que diese a luz sería algo monstruoso de verdad, pero despues pensé "Mmm..." mi hijo no tendría que sacar lo peor de cada familia. Podrías ser fuerte como un gorila, tener la brillante cabellera de un león y lucir en su espalda alas de aguila, y entonces a mi no me quedaría mas remedio que llamarle Jaime Lannister (le llamaría Robb Stark, pero no tiene nada de lobo) y etonces mo me quedaría mas remedio que violarlo, lo que haría que su padre me matara y el niño se suicidara.

Gracias a dios no soy un yokai.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Notas:** ¡Bien! ya hemos llegado al capi dieciocho, donde seguiremos con el flashback de los yokais, que no termina aquí, pero ya definitivamente en el siguiente cápitulo pasarémos al presente.

He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este, como ya dije antes tenía ganas de llegar a esta parte de la histora, aún así, siendo crítica, me da la sensación de que las cosas pasan muy rápido. Tambien hay que ser comprensivos, es materíamente imposible describir cada años de los yokais. Ademas, yo no quería hacer un flashback de hechos crónologicos, yo solo quiero lo importante para la historia xD Así que hay la teneis.

**Shady** y **Staleticia**, gracias por vuestro comentarios, no sabía ue primera reacción se tendría al er que sin previo aviso puse el flashback, pero me animé con vuestro entusiasmo :D

**Capitulo 18**

Ese día amaneció luminoso y alegre, acorde con los jóvenes aprendices del arte de la espada que se apelotonaban alrededor de Koza.

-¡Wuau!- exclamó uno.- cuando dijeron que te había quedado cicatriz no pensamos que fuera tan grande.

-Se nota un poco verdad.- Koza fingía modestia, pero cierta peliazul veía desde el porche que estaba más que contento.

Uno de sus asaltantes era de Serpiente, la fuerza de su veneno había dejado una lustrosa marca por encima del ojo izquierdo del chico. Ya se sabía que ese clan eran los únicos que, con facilidad, podían dejar su firma en el cuerpo de otro yokai, pero claro, para los jóvenes no acostumbrados eso era increíble. Era como si Koza hubiese sobrevivido a la propia muerte.

-¡Es como una marca a tu valor!

-¡Si! ¡Por salvar a la Princesa!

-¡Yo quiero una!

-Pues más que una cicatriz yo creo que tu valor deberías ser recompensado con un beso ¿no?- ante ese comentario mordaz todos le echaron una incipiente mirada a la niña.

-Antes que besar a ese llorica me dejo secuestrar otra vez.

-¡Que!- fue Koza el que gritó mientras sus compañeros reían.- ¡Serás desagradecida...! ¡Y encima mentirosa! ¡Bien que llorabas por mi!

-No te inventes cosas.- le sacó la lengua.

Entonces empezó otra guerra de caras hasta que alguien le dio un codazo al chico. Su compañero señaló al joven híbrido que se acercaba por el jardín. Todos había oído rumores, pero al verle con el uniforme de entrenamiento todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Zoro vio sus miradas. Él no tenía porque sorprenderse, ya había visto que la mitad el castillo ya no lo miraba con asco, sino con miedo, sabía que sus compañeros no iban a ser una excepción.

-¡Vamos Zoro! ¡Dales una paliza a todos!- le animó gloriosa Vivi mientras lo chicos se quedaban con cara de "¡quiere que nos mate!".

-Me alegro de que hayas venido.- la atención se puso de nuevo en Koza, que era el que le había dado la cálida bienvenida al peliverde.- Este país necesita gente fuerte como tu.

Esta vez si que se sorprendió, pero no pudo decir algo al respecto, o siquiera pensarlo porque el profesor, que al contrario de lo que creía el peliverde no era Koshiro, ya había venido y estaba dando ordenes de tomar las posiciones.

-Venga.- le animó de nuevo Koza mientras se unía a sus compañeros.

Zoro se retrasó más en ir, con ello pudo ver como de la sombra de un árbol salía una chica, de gesto serio y mismo uniforme que los demás. No pudo evitar seguir la trayectoria de ella, le hipnotizaba, hasta que la voz del profesor volvió a dar una orden de empezar.

La clase no estaba siendo complicada, solo practicaba en diferentes filas tipos de estocada.

-_No es difícil.-_ pensó Koshiro observando la clase desde una de las ventanas del castillo.-_ pero a Zoro le pasa algo... Tal vez se sienta fuera de lugar._

Era comprensible, después de todo no era como sus compañeros y tanto él como ellos se daban cuenta. Había que darle tiempo a que se acostumbraran.

-Maestro Koshiro.

-Ah, Igaram.

-Siento molestarle pero el Rey reclama su presencia.

A través de sus gafas, el Maestro le echó otra mirada al peliverde. Estaba preocupado, pero debía cumplir con su deber.

-Bien- alzó la voz es profesor.- descansad un poco, ahora daremos paso a los combates.

Zoro dio un suspiró de alivió cuando el profesor se fue, no porque estuviese cansando, pero si muy agobiado.

-_Ya solo tendré que aguantar ese maldito combate e irme._

-Pues yo no me lo creo.- dijo un niño mirando con desconfianza a Zoro.- No me creo que venciera a los secuestradores. ¡Miradle! ¡Ni tan siquiera sabe coger bien la espada!

-Eso no tiene nada que...

-¡No pinta nada aquí!- interrumpió otra vez el niño a Koza que intentaba calmarlo.

Zoro le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Como queráis.- tiró la espada de madera, dispuesto a irse.

-Os lo dije, un cobarde.

Paró en seco y volvió la cabeza con una máscara de ira para sus compañeros.

-Repite eso si te atreves.

-Cobarde.

Zoro deshizo sus pasos y recogió la espada. El niño no se achantó, aferró el mango de madera y se acercó a Zoro para enfrentarlo.

-A ver de que eres capaz.

-¡Esperad!- habló Vivi.- ¡Zoro es principiante! ¡Y no está el profesor!

Pero nadie hizo caso a la joven princesa y antes de que alguien más pudiese decir algo el yokai pájaro atacó a el peliverde.

No duró mucho, el niño tenía muy buena técnica y de seguro una estrategia, pero Zoro tenía mucha fuerza e ira. Usó la espada como un bate de béisbol y le acertó en el estomago. El chico salió volando, pero el híbrido no se sintió satisfecho, fue e por él.

Pero esta vez fue Zoro el que salió por lo aires, mucho más lejos de lo que él pudo mandar al otro chico. Con una extrema rapidez, la chica del grupo se había metido entre los dos, había partido con su espada de madera la del peliverde en dos y le había acertado una poderosa estocada.

El medio gato quedó tumbado bocabajo en el suelo. Aun con rabia levantó la cabeza para mirar a la espadachina.

-Eres idiota.- dijo ella.

Zoro apretó los dientes y escupió.

-Iros al infierno.- masculló tras levantarse y dar nuevamente la espalda a los demás para irse.

-¡Espera Zoro!- le llamó Vivi.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Aceleró más sus pasos, solo quería largarse de allí.

* * *

><p>Se pasó todo el día entre los árboles del jardín. No quería ni ver ni hablar con nadie. Solo quería estar solo, y dormir.<p>

Únicamente, cuando la luna ya estaba en lo más alto del cielo, se aventuró a salir.

Se encontró con uno de los estanques de carpas que había en el palacio, y se sentó a la orilla observando el movimiento de los peces.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso. Por eso no fue de extrañar que por muy sigilosa que fuera la persona que se acercaba, él girara la cabeza para verla.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a fijarse en el estanque. Era la niñata que lo había mandado por los aires.

Siguió oyendo como sus pasos se acercaban y a continuación notó como algo suave le caía sobre la cabeza. Lo recogió con su mano y lo miró, era un pañuelo de color verde muy oscuro. Puso sus ojos en la chica, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y ella sin dejar de estar seria.

-Para que te cubras las orejas.

-Ya... Si te dan asco no las mires.

-Lo que me da asco es tu actitud. Si tan preocupado estas de que la gente se fije en tus orejas que profanas el arte de la espada cúbretelas, pero no la pagues con tus compañeros.

-No necesito tu compasión.

-La gente como tu siempre necesita compasión. Debilucho.

-¡Yo no soy débil! -se levantó airado.

-Ah ¿no? Pues esta mañana me pareció todo lo contrario.- sonrió con altanería.- Si quieres rebatirlo ya sabes donde estoy.- y desplegando sus alas de golondrina dejó a Zoro con el pañuelo.

El peliverde apretaba el trozo de tela con furia.

-_Te vas a enterar, niñata._

* * *

><p>Esa vez Vivi observaba tras unos matorrales como los alumnos de espada empezaban a reunirse y hacer estiramientos. Supuestamente ella tenía sus propias clases, pero tras lo que pasó ayer no podía simplemente dejarlo estar, por ello se escondía.<p>

El profesor llegó, y los alumnos empezaban a tomar sus espadas. Pero Zoro no aparecía.

-_Vamos Zoro. Tu eres más fuerte que esto._

Los jóvenes ya empezaban a ponerse en fila. El profesor abrió la boca para dar la orden de empezar.

-¡Un momento!- se alzó una voz por encima de todo.

Vivi sonrió, sabía que volvería.

Zoro tomó su espada, sin mirar a nadie a la cara. El profesor solo lo apuró y él tomó su sitio. Así empezaron a practicar.

-Así que al final has venido, eh. Debilucho.- oyó decir a ella en voz baja. Mirando de reojo descubrió que estaba a su lado.

-Callate. Te aseguro que la próxima vez te mandaré de viaje igual que a tu compañero.

-¿Te crees que a todos tus enemigos vas a poder vencerlos con fuerza bruta? Podrás levantar una montaña con un dedo, pero seguirás siendo débil.

-Te vas a comer tus palabras.

-Pues empieza a concentrarte que vas descoordinado.

Con un rubor en las mejillas volvió a tomar la misma marcha que los demás, y miró al frente. Tras el que daba la clase estaba el maestro Koshiro. No sabía porqué, pero le sonreía como si le dijera que lo estaba haciendo bien.

* * *

><p>-Así que el muchacho sufre cierta obsesión por derrotar a tu hija.- dijo el rey Cobra con una taza de té en la mano.<p>

-Zoro se entrena mucho, más que nadie, pero ella le vence sin una gota de sudor. Me siento orgulloso de Kuina, pero a la vez padezco pena por él.

-Se sentirá frustrado. Sé por ti lo que se ha estado esforzando este medio año; parece hasta milagroso que haya superado a sus compañero en ese tiempo, a excepción de Koza y Kuina claro.

-Si, pero...

-Que ocurre.

-Es algo extraño. En los tres primeros meses no dejaba de avanzar, pero en los restantes es como si se hubiese quedado estancado. Ya debería estar como mínimo al nivel de Koza... Veo sus combates de práctica y derrota a sus compañeros pero... es como si hubiese algo raro en sus movimientos.

El Rey quedó pensativo.

-Un gato no se mueve como un pájaro, viejo amigo.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Zoro cuando Koshiro puso sobre su mano una espada de madera con la hoja cortada.<p>

-Un puñal. Así es como luchan en Tigre.

-¿Qué? ¿Me está echando?-preguntó con angustia.- Es cierto que me quejé a Vivi de que siento que no avanzo pero no quiero dejar de dar kendo. Me estoy esforzando mucho y ya no me peleo con mis compañeros, incluso me llevo bien con ellos y...

-No, no, no. Tranquilo Zoro, no es lo que piensas.

-Entonces.. ¿Porqué...?- dejó la frase sin acabar, mirando aquel puñal de madera con cierta pena.

El Maestro, comprensivo, puso una mano en su hombro.

-El kendo de Ave es demasiado rígido para ti. Por eso quiero que te instruyas también en el arte de combate de Tigre, para que crees tu propio estilo de kendo.

-Pero yo... no se como se lucha en Tigre.

-En palacio tenemos libros al respecto. Yo te ayudaré en los primeros pasos, aunque el resto tendrás que hacerlo tu solo. ¿Te atreves?

No contestó de inmediato, primero miró taciturno hacia otro lado, pero le después puso sus ojos con decisión en el adulto.

-Si.

Ese paso no solo fue el nacimiento de un estilo nuevo, único de Zoro, también fue algo que, al ir practicando día a día, hiciera que se sintiera orgulloso de ser lo que era.

-¡Ha vencido a Koza en un asalto de tres a cero!- exclamó uno de los chicos.

-¿Pero que han sido todas esas piruetas y movimientos escurridizos? ¿Era kendo?

-Os dije que Zoro acabaría molando más que Koza y Kuina.

Zoro le tendió la mano al yokai gorrión para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Increíble.- confesó Koza.- ¿Donde has aprendido a moverte así?

-He estado practicando, pero supongo que... lo llevo en la sangre.

-Sigues siendo un debilucho.- le dijo Kuina haciendo que al peliverde se le marcara una vena en la frente.- Menos que antes, si, pero tampoco es para echarte flores.

-¿Yo me echo flores? Eres tu la que no deja de ir con aires de grandeza y de "soy mayor que vosotros", ni seiscientos años tienes más que yo.

-Jum, en menos de cuatrocientos ya tendré los cuatro, mientras tu seguirás pudriéndote en los tres. Pero aunque fuera al contrario no cambiaría nada, eres como aporrear un saco de arena.

-¡Dime eso cuando derrotes mi nuevo estilo de kendo!- alzó la espada contra ella.

El enfrentamiento no duró más de tres segundos a favor de Kuina. Pero a pesar de ello no se rindió, siguió perfeccionándose así mismo.

Los yokais aves más experimentados sabían manejar dos espadas a la vez. Zoro se puso ello como meta y no tardó en vencer a espadachines muchos más mayores que él. A parte de eso siguió añadiendo su sangre de Tigre, creando así el estilo de tres espadas.

Con todo y con eso no pudo tumbar ni una sola vez a Kuina, que por cada día que Zoro mejoraba ella lo hacía multiplicado por diez.

Así el tiempo pasaba y, a pesar de su rivalidad y sus piques, entre ellos también se había creado un fuerte lazo de amistad y respeto. Intentaban volar más alto que el otro, cruzar el cielo antes que nadie, sin darse cuenta de que lo volaban juntos.

-Te veo distraía Kuina.- le comentó Koza cuando sobrevolaban el bosque.

-Ah, si, es que no veo a Zoro.

-Tal vez Calu ha visto un manzano y él y Vivi han tenido que parar. Pronto nos alcanzaran.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, de las copas de los arboles una persona saltó con gran fuerza poniéndose a la altura de los dos con una voltereta. En el momento en que estaba bocabajo en el aire, Zoro, le dedicó un saludo a los dos, y seguido volvió al suelo con gracilidad.

-Como el gusta pavonearse.- comentó el gorrión.

El híbrido aterrizó sobre una rama. Observó como sus dos amigos seguían su camino por el aire, solos. Suspiró y echó la vista hacia atrás.

-Vivi. ¿Cómo vas?

-Voy bien.- dijo con paciencia montada sobre un gran pato gigante.- Zoro, si tanta prisa tienes no me esperes, yo sé llegar y me gusta ir a mi ritmo.

-No me fío.- se colgó del árbol con lo pies.- que pasa si se te agarra una rama al hakama, te caes de Calu y vas directa a un barranco.

-¿Pero de donde sacas esas cosas? Ya no soy una niña. Tengo ya MIL años.

-Solo uno y ya te crees que te vas a comer el mundo.

No era la primera vez que los cuatro se aventuraban en el bosque. Cuando pasaron trescientos años desde que Zoro llegó a palacio ya iban con regularidad. Tenían un sitio para ellos allí, no secreto, pero si especial. Rodeados de grandes árboles, en un pequeño claro y al lado de una catarata ellos acampaban y quedaban toda la noche mirando las estrellas.

-Bien Zoro.- dijo Koza.- A ver si a aciertas ¿Cual esa constelación?

-Mm...-su ceño se frunció.- ¡tío, yo no tengo ni idea de estas cosas! ¡Yo miro el cielo y veo puntitos que brillan y parpadean!

-¿De verdad que tienes ya cuatro milenios y no te sabes las constelaciones de tu propio planeta?- bromeo Kuina.

-¿Cómo voy hacerlo si me tienes la vida amargada? Vivo por y para derrotarte algún día, no tengo tiempo para eso.

-Es decir, que no solo te derroto, además me sé las constelaciones.

-A veces pienso que te odio.

-Venga Zoro,-intervino Koza.- es fácil, tienes que saberlo.

-... La... ¿Osa mayor?

-No, Zoro.- dijo Vivi con falsa pena.- es la del cisne.

-Ahora te toca la prueba.

-Querrás decir la humillación.- corrigió a su amigo.

-No te haré mucho la putada. Canta la canción del _Oso y la doncella_.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar.

-Es lo que te toca, debilucho.

Refunfuñó, pero lo hizo. Tras terminar de cantar estrofas tan absurdas como "soy un oso lleno de pelo y horroroso" esperaba la horda de carcajadas. Pero solo oyó grillos.

-¿Porqué tengo la sensación de que es la canción mas bonita que he oído en la vida?

-¿Qué? Koza, te estás riend...

-¡Zoro! ¿Desde cuando cantas ten bien?

-¿Vivi?

-Así que tienes algo más de pájaros a parte de las alas.

Eso lo había dicho Kuina. Ambos se miraron, ella le sonreía.

-Ha sido precioso.

En esos días parecía que siempre había cielo que recorrer. Pero el fluir del tiempo no cesaba, incluso para seres como ellos.

-Te volví a derrotar.- dijo ella una noche de luna llena, al lado del estanque y acorralándolo tras haber mandado a paseo sus tres espadas de acero. Se apartó de él y guardó la suya en su vaina blanca.

-Maldita sea.- masculló sentado en el suelo, sin mirarla y cabizbajo.- Han pasado ya dos milenios desde que cogí mi primera espada de bambú. ¿Por qué soy incapaz de derrotarte? ¿Por qué soy incapaz de hacerte retroceder ni un paso?

-Porque da igual que tengas tres o cinco.- decía tras una puerta corredera donde se estaba cambiando.- sigues siendo débil y torpe.

-Ya...- pronunció no muy contento con la respuesta.

-Zoro ¿Tu me ves igual que las otras chicas?- dijo esto saliendo otra vez a la luz con un kimono azul oscuro con bordados de golondrinas.

Él tuvo que apartar la mirada otra vez, sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

-No sé que me quieres decir.

-Quiero ser la mejor espadachina que jamás nadie haya conocido, me entreno día y noche y no pienso dejar que nadie me haga sudar. Cuando empezaste te quedaba un largo camino para derrotarme, no pienses que he dejado que ese camino se acorte.- le sonrió altanera.- Mejor ríndete y dedícate a otra cosa.

Él le frunció el ceño.

-No pienso rendirme.

Kuina no tuvo más remedio que reírse, no era de burla, simplemente era algo suave y lleno de felicidad. Se sentó sobre la madera, con los pies sobre la hierba.

-No esperaba menos. Pero hoy estoy cansada, ven, dejemos ese tema por una vez y hablemos de otras cosas.-entrelazó los dedos y estiró los brazos.

El peliverde se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Y de que quieres que hablemos, no pareces de esas que cotilleen.

La golondrina suspiró.

-¿Oyes eso, Zoro?

En primera instancia le iba a decir que no oía más que a los grillos y el agua del estanque, pero cuando prestó atención oyó la risa de Vivi.

-Está en el cuarto piso, con Koza. No hablan más que de tonterías, pero parece que se divierten.

-_Así que eso le pasa._-pensó de mala gana.-_ quiere estar con Koza.-_suspiró.- solo tienes que ir con ellos.

-No me refería a eso. Solo envidió la habilidad que tiene ellos dos para hablar tranquilamente, sin una espada de por medio. No son como nosotros dos.

-Supongo que no.

-Y pensar que Koza tiene celos de ti.

-¿De mi?

-Si, por lo bien que te llevas con Vivi, y lo íntimos que sois.

-Menuda tontería, si soy yo él que siempre...- dejó la frase sin terminar.

-¿El que siempre qué?

-El que siempre ha sentido celos de él... por ti.

No hubo una respuesta, y él ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca. Pero cuando notó los labios de ella sobre su mejilla perdió el concepto de realidad. Cuando lo recuperó Kuina ya no estaba.

Los siguientes días solo trató de evitarla, no podía mirarla a la cara, ni siquiera quería combatir contra ella. Aún así, una noche ella lo emboscó en un pasillo y le hizo meterse en una habitación.

Antes de decir nada ella le dio un tortazo en la misma mejilla que varías noches atrás había besado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa conmigo? ¿Tango asco te dio? Fuiste tu el que empezó todo.

Él la miró, con cara de arrepentimiento, esperando que le saliera algo elocuente para decir. Pero nada le venía a la mente y finalmente estalló.

-¡Maldia sea, Kuina!- le volvió la espalda dirigiéndose a la ventana.- ¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? ¡Mirame!-se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.- ¿Crees que te haría algún bien que yo te correspondiera? ¿Que te dijeran por ahí que qué haces besando a un monstruo? ¡No quiero hacerte eso, joder!

La cara de la yokai no decía nada y el silencio lo inundaba todo.

-Eres idiota.- anduvo hacia él y, con una suavidad que Zoro nunca se hubiese imaginado que saliese de sus manos, tomó su cara para besarle en los labios. Fue un beso corto y dulce, tras él ella se cobijo en su pecho y descansó la cabeza. Sonrió.- es increíble que seas más alto que yo y que tus hombros me dejen caber en ti cuando antes solo eras un tapón. Pero a pesar de lo que has crecido sigues siendo solo un niño... Zoro ¿De verdad piensas que ha estas alturas que me importa lo que piense le gente de mi?

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-Alguien que no puede derrotar pocas probabilidades tiene de hacerme alguna herida.- comenzó a besar su cuello, haciéndole temblar.

Quería que siguiera, quería tenerla para él pero... sus manos se colocaron bajos sus hombros, agarrando sus brazos.

-Kuina, por favor... no voy a poder...

-Pues no puedas.

Su razón se alejaba a cada beso que recibía y cuando quiso darse cuenta la estaba abrazando y besándola. Su olor le embriagaba y la seda de su piel hacía que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Todo parecía un sueño del que despertó cuando ella le abrió la tela verde de su kimono.

-No.- le tembló la voz.- espera, no...- pero era tarde, ella lo había visto.

Kuina acarició sorprendida su brazo izquierdo, donde llevaba atado un pañuelo verde oscuro.

-¿Lo guardaste desde ese día?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?

-En un principio quería tirártelo a la cara cuando te derrotase. "Para que te cubras esa cara de perdedora" quería decirte.- rió cohibido.

-¿Y ahora?

Tardó en contestar.

-Porque... fuera la causa que fuera, era algo que me distes tu.

Esa vez el beso fue mucho más largo, además de correspondido por el peliverde. Atrapó su fina cintura con el brazo izquierdo y la atrajo hacia él; su mano derecha acariciaba su cara, su pelo, pasó cuidadosamente por su cuello y, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en su pecho.

-¿Zoro?

El apartó la mano como si se estuviese quemando.

-Lo.. lo siento, no pretendía.

-Sigue.- le susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Sigue. Por favor.

Sentía que las piernas le iban a fallar de un momento a otro, estaba punto de vomitar de puro nervio. Pero volvió a colocar la mano.

-Aún con este gesto te muestras respetuoso.- sonrió.- Nunca has estado con una chica.

Agradeció que la luna le diera por la espalda porque notaba su cara arder.

-Parece que esta será la primera vez para los dos.- volvió a besarle.

Las palabras se evaporaron, como lo hizo el resto del mundo. Con delicadeza, y algo de torpeza, se tumbaron en el suelo y empezaron a desnudarse.

Zoro ya no se sentía sus atacantes nervios, se dejaba llevar junto con su amante.

Todo le parecía una mentira demasiado dulce, un sueño del que no quería despertar. Kuina siembre le había parecido inalcanzable e indestructible. Pero ahora se encontraba bajo él, besándole y pasando sus manos por su piel con dulzura, enrojecida, con los ojos cerrados, sin poder evitar expresar que para ella eso también era algo nuevo. Parecía tan frágil que pensó que un movimiento brusco podría romperla. Nunca se había mostrado así ante nadie, pero ahí estaba, para él, para el monstruo híbrido.

Ella notó como llovía en su cara, no lo entendió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Que te pasa?- le preguntó tomándole la cara al ver que el peliverde estaba llorando.

Él no pudo hablar, no podía, era incapaz de decirle simplemente que, por primera vez en su vida, era plenamente feliz, junto a ella.

Colocó la cara en la curva del fino cuello de ella y la abrazó. No dejaba de sollozar.

Ella entrelazó los brazos al rededor de su cuello.

-Zoro, cantame una canción. Quiero volver a oírte cantar.

* * *

><p>Lo pensó desde el primer momento en que Kuina le besó. Estaba viviendo un sueño, un sueño en el que ya no tenía que sufrir. Los rayos de sol le parecían más cálido y las lluvias de invierno le resultaban divertidas. Creía plenamente que podía volar como aquellos yokais que envidiaba y alcanzar a su amiga, su rival y la persona que más importante era para él.<p>

Las estaciones pasaban rápidamente sin que él se diese cuenta, y no le importaba, solo el presente, solo el sueño que estaba viviendo.

Pero como todos los sueños, siempre llegaba la hora de despertar.

Recordaría siempre esa mañana. Entrenaba solo en el jardín cuando una de las sirvientas vino apurada a llamarle. La noticia le dejó pálido y salió corriendo, esperando que fuese una broma de muy mal gusto.

Llegó a las puertas de la habitación de Kuina, encontrándose con Vivi y Koza. Ellos dijeron su nombre y hubiesen dicho algo más si él les hubiese dejado, pero solo quería verla.

Abrió las puertas de su habitación, únicamente para corroborar sus temores. Tumbada sobre el colchón, con la respiración agitada y sudorosa, Kuina reposaba siendo acompañada por su padre y él médico, este último fue el que lo dijo.

-Es la enfermedad de las cadenas.

Ese era uno de sus nombres, como también lo era "la maldición del cielo" o "las alas muertas", puede que este apodo fuese el más correcto.

La enfermedad solo afectaba aquellos yokais que pudiesen surcar el cielo. Nacía de las propias alas sin motivo justificado, simplemente por azar, por mala suerte.

La primera vez que apareció esa enfermedad fue como una plaga de muerte que se llevó a más de media población de Ave. Pero a pesar de que ya no era considerada una epidemia, el virus seguía haciendo su mal. Todos sabían cual era el trágico destino de un yokai que padeciese, no hacía falta decirlo, y en el caso de Kuina nadie lo dijo.

-Tu lo sabías ya ¿verdad?- le habló con tristeza él estando los dos solos.

Ella antes de contestar el tomó la mano.

-Lo siento. Sabía lo que iba a pasar en el caso de que me la tratasen a tiempo. Pero no pude.

-¿A costa de tu salud?- en sus palabras iba el reproche.- ¿De la espada? ¿De tus sueños?... ¿De nosotros? Dijiste que no te importaba lo que pensase la gente.

-No tenía nada que ver con la gente, sino conmigo.

-Y yo evidentemente quedo fuera de tus planes.

Kuina apretó su mano aunque no tenía mucha fuerza.

-Era mi decisión Zoro. Sé que pequé de creída, pero también tenía miedo. Sé que estas enfadado, pero intenta comprenderme.

-Eres tu la que no lo has intentado. ¿Tienes idea de lo que significas para mi?

Le sonrió.

-Seguro que ni la mitad que tu para mi.

Él le apartó la mirada, cabreado, triste.

-¿Vas a marcharte?

-No, me quedaré contigo hasta el final.

Y así lo hizo. Dejó todo lo demás, la espada, sus deberes y sus amigos solo para cuidarla, cantarle canciones y, sobre todo, estar con ella, más que nada.

Fue muy duro, ver como día a día perdía la fuerza, como las fiebres le hacían delirar, como lloraba cuando creía que él dormía.

También oía a la gente hablar: "Pero que lástima, si ella solo tiene seis mil años", "Su padre debe estar desolado". Lo odiaba. Ella aún vivía, pero ya la daban por muerta; aunque la verdadera razón era que no quería hacerse a la idea.

Una parte de él pensó que Kuina era fuerte, que podría ser la excepción, que podría sobrevivir. Pero no fue así. Su última noche el médico los había hecho llamar a él y a Koshiro. No hicieron falta muchas palabras para explicarlo. Llegaba la hora del ultimátum, y no quisieron avisarla, pero Kuina se dio cuenta, o al menos eso pensó Zoro.

-Papá ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas?- su cara estaba perlada por el sudor.- Quiero decirle algo a Zoro.

El Maestro tardó en reaccionar. Finalmente sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Claro que si hija. Descansa.

-Te quiero Papá.

-Y yo a ti mi vida.

Cuando los dejó solos Zoro fue el primero en abrir la boca.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-De nada. Quiero que te tumbes conmigo.- Zoro se veía reacio.- Venga debilucho, esto no se pega.

-No hagas bromas, por favor.- pero hizo lo que le pedía. Ella le acarició el pelo y le besó.

-Cantame.

-¿Que quieres que te cante?

-Aquella canción de hace setecientos años, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez.

Su voz la dejó dormir plácidamente, tranquila, sin sudores, ni fiebres o escalofríos. A la mañana siguiente no volvió a abrir los ojos.

* * *

><p>Los siete días posteriores al funeral no dejó de llover, solo al pasar a la siguiente semana pudieron ver el sol, aunque era triste y casi no aparecía debido a las nubes.<p>

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el Maestro a Zoro cuando entró en su habitación.

-Supongo que no tan mal como usted.- no le miraba, prefería fijarse en los charcos del jardín o el grisáceo cielo.

-La Princesa está preocupada porque hace días que no comes.

-Si como. Solo que ella no me ve hacerlo.

-Zoro, no puedes seguir así. Aún eres joven.

El peliverde apretó los dientes.

-Cállese.

-¿Crees que esa actitud va a solucionar algo?

-¡Al cuerno con la actitud!- le miró con profunda ira.- ¡No se ponga como si un pasara nada! ¡Era su hija! ¡Mierda! ¿¡Tampoco le importaba ella!?

-Me importaba más de lo jamás podrás imagina.- su voz cortaba más que una espada.- Después de que su madre se fuera se convirtió para mi en lo más preciado. Si fuera por mi la seguiría ahora mismo. Pero tengo un deber para con el reino

-¡Yo no hablo de eso!- las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos.- ¿No lo ha oído? Todo el mundo lo dice, desde que se supo lo de Kuina. Los híbridos somos un castigo de los protectores, la enfermedad de las cadenas otro. Kuina decidió amarme, por eso...- le era difícil proseguir, la palabras se le atascaban en la garganta. Se sentía totalmente derrumbado.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.

Miró a su Maestro, sin creerse lo que había oído.

-No, usted no. Por lo que más quiera ¡No sea comprensivo conmigo! ¡Yo soy el culpable de que Kuina esté muerta!

-¿Y quien decide eso?

-¡Callesé joder!- le agarró del cuello del kimono, gritando con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Odiemé! ¡Yo maté a su hija! ¡ÓDIEME!

Koshiro quedó mirando sus rostro desfigurado por el dolor, la ira hacia si mismo, la pena... puso una mano en su cara.

-En esta vida no nos queda más que avanzar Zoro. Yo no puedo odiarte, porque sé que contigo ella fue feliz, hasta el último momento.

Más lagrimás surcaron el rostro del joven, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Sintió como el Maestro lo abrazaba.

-No te tortures más en tu dolor, hijo. Ella no querría eso.

Sus lágrimas no cesaba. Fue entonces cuando pensó que era la segunda vez que lloraba, ambas fueron por Kuina, por lo que le amaba; pero aquella primera vez no tenía esa sensación llena de vacío y soledad.

El tiempo seguía su ritmo sin tregua.

**Continuara...**

**Notas Finales:** ¿Que tal? Como dije arriba ya poco queda del flashback, así que ya sin duda (a menos que se me vaya la cabeza por algún lado que no creo) en la siguiente actualización volveremos al presente.

Ah! un detalle, la canción que le canta Zoro a Kuina es la misma que cantó en el restaurante de Sanji. No lo veo compositor así que dudo que cante más de una canción para ella. Y no se si lo dije pero la cancion se llama "la suerte de mi vida" del Canto del loco, que para mi es preciosa. Tal vez no fuera del estilo de Zoro pero creo que esa canción reflejaba por completo lo que él sentía y siente por ella.

¡Nos vemos en el capitulo 19!


	19. Capitulo 19

**Notas: **Bueno, como prometí, en este capitulo se acaba el flash back de los yokai. Para quien le guste me alegro de que lo haya disfrutado, y para quien estuviera cansado de tanta contería y quisiera volver ya al hilo argumental de la historia mil perdone y mis felicitaciones porque ya se acabó su coñazo xD

Lo que más gracia me hace es que yo, toda esta historia, pretendía hacerla en un solo capitulo, uno y medio como mucho... No tenía fé yo ni ná

Respecto a los comentarios: ** Shady**, muchas gracias, y céeme, no tengo tanta facilidad como te piensas xD.

**LesbiaPower**, pues la verdad es que si, que antes iba más rápido, pero es que tambien tenía ganas de llegar a las partes que quería escribir, como esta del flash back xD pero me alegra un monton que me digas que te gusta más que la peli, eso de mucho ego xD Y Zoro es gato-colibrí, ni su padre (águila) ni su madre (tigre blanco) eran de estas razas, pero es que los yokais son como los hombres peces, son el animal que les toque ser dando igual lo que fueran sus padres. y si que debería haber más alcohol xD

**Capitulo 19**

Esa noche, el Rey se reunió con sus hombres de confianza, siendo estos su consejero Igaram, el jefe de la guardia Pelu y el maestro de armas Koshiro.

Los cuatro hombres presentaban un semblante serio y severo bajo un duro mutismo que estrangulaba sus gargantas.

-¿Cómo es posible que en todo este tiempo no nos hayan llegado ni tan siquiera un vago rumor?- preguntó al fin Cobra con aspereza.

-Han sido muy sigilosos, Alteza.- respondió su consejero.

-Y nosotros muy sordos y soberbios... mil años... mil años guardados en un sepulcral silencio y ahora... No solo pueden destruir Ave, también las demás familias.

-Todo fue a causa del cabezilla que la Nueva Cruz tuvo hace un milenio,-explicó el yokai tórtola.- al tratarse de un ser humano murió hace ya mucho, pero pasó su vida escribiendo un libro, lo que ahora puede ser una sustitución de la antigua Biblia o Corán para los seguidores de esta doctrina. Ahí no solo estaban los aspectos religiosos, Alteza, también la manera de organizar un ejercito para acabar con nosotros.- hizo una pausa.- Siguiendo el camino que marca ese libro sagrado han perseverado y perdurado lo imposible para lo que es su raza.

-Y ahora van a presentarnos una dura batalla.- intervino Pelu.- No solo son muchos más de lo que podemos llegar a ser nosotros, cada uno de ellos está instruido en técnicas de un extraño combate del que solo se ha oído hablar y vestidos con armaduras de gran fuerza militar e increíbles avances tecnológicos. Para colmo, y tal y como dicen mis informadores, han conseguido culminar el "antiacero", lo llaman kairoseki.

Nadie sabía lo que sentía el Rey en ese momento, siempre había sido un buen rey y por ello no dejaba que el pánico le colmara y así dar ejemplo a sus hombres. Por otra parte, su rostro impertérrito parecía haber envejecido mucho en pocos segundos.

-¿Creéis que habría alguna manera de llegar a la paz?

-Con todos mis respetos, Alteza,-volvió a hablar Igaram.- si algún día encontrásemos la paz con la Nueva Cruz, no sería en este universo. Sabéis claramente cuales son sus objetivos.

-"Aniquilar a aquellos que desafían la creación de Dios."- el Rey suspiró.- Tenemos que proteger a nuestra gente.- dijo con decisión.-Koshiro ¿No hay posibilidades de que nuestro ejercito les responda?

-Podemos responder, mi Señor. Pero la victoria no se está decantando por nuestro lado esta vez. Nuestra indestructibilidad nos ha relajado, no hay tantos guerreros y caballeros como hace ya muchos milenios. Nuestro ejército es pequeño, incluso siendo cierto que podemos reclutar seguiríamos en inferioridad numérica. Por otra parte, los jóvenes de ahora tardarán mucho miles de años en convertirse en hombres que puedan manejar una espada mientras que los guerreros de la Nueva Cruz pueden estar encima de nosotros en cuestión de meses, medio año como mucho.

El Rey quedó pensativo, divagando mentalmente en el asunto. Sabía que era una derrota, pero no por ello se resignaba a hacer las cosas bien hasta el último momento.

-Tenemos que hacer una alianza con las otras familias.

-Alteza, eso es una barbaridad.- Igaram intentaba no gritar, pero su tono se elevaba.- Ninguna de las otras familias aceptará, hay demasiado resentimiento entre nosotros.

-Aceptarán, cualquier yokai prefiere morir con honor a que lo aplasten con una bota.- miró al halcón.- Pelu, hace algún tiempo me dijiste que en Perro tenías un buen amigo de alto cargo.

-Si, Chaka, es el jefe de la guardia allí.

-Quiero que te presentes personalmente, que hables con él, le expliques la situación y que él hable con su rey. Ese el primer paso.- se volvió a Igaram.- informa a los otros diez reyes.

-¿Que les digo?

-Lo que está ocurriendo. Comunícales que debemos reunirnos con motivo de alianza.

-Señor.- habló Koshiro.- ¿Que debemos hacer con los civiles?

A la cabeza del Rey se le vino la imagen de su dulce hija, probocándole una sonrisa triste.

-Evacuarlos lo más lejos posible de aquí.

* * *

><p>El cielo empezaba a clarear cuando Zoro deslizó la puerta de la habitación del Maestro a un lado. Tenía sueño, y el que le despertaran tan temprano le había creado cierto mal humor, pero cuando vio al yokai cuervo sentado de rodillas en el porche con la espada de Kuina delante suya, todo lo demás quedó atrás.<p>

Al oír Koshiro la puerta abrirse, volteó la cabeza hacia su derecha y, viendo que se trataba del peliverde, le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-¿Me ha hecho llamar?-preguntó el joven.

-Si. Sientaté.- le indicó.- Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Se sentó frente a su maestro y este empezó a explicar. Le contó todo lo que estaban apunto de acontecer, todo su posible triste final. El peliverde escuchó atentamente y callado, asimilando tal y como venía esa historia tan repentina que parecía mentira.

-El Sistema Solar ya no es un lugar seguro para nosotros los yokais, seamos de la familia que seamos. Debemos despedirnos de él tal y como lo conocemos. Los guerreros morirán batallando mientras que sus familias huyen rogando a los Protectores por ellos y por si mismos... El Rey ya empezado a organizar las evacuaciones de los civiles para ponerlos a salvo. La primera nave zarpará la semana que viene, tus cosas deben estar preparadas para entonces.

-¿Se refiere a la batalla?

Koshiro negó con la cabeza.

-No, Zoro.

-¿¡Qué!?- levantó la voz con reproche y orgullo herido.- Acaba de decirme que estamos en guerra, que nuestro ejercito está en desventaja numérica. ¡No puede decirme que huya! ¡Yo también soy guerrero! ¡Mucho mejor que otros yokais que se pueda echar a la cara! ¿Es que me considera un estorbo? ¿O es que no tengo derecho a morir luchando como los demás?

El Maestro se tomo su tiempo en contestar.

-La Princesa será una de las primeras en subir a esa nave y necesita a su lado la mejor protección que e podemos ofrecer.- vio un gesto reprimido de sorpresa en Zoro; puso su atención en la espada envainada que descansaba entre los dos. Tomó el arma con sus dos manos.- Esta espada fue forjada para mi familia, pasando de generación en generación con el objetivo de proteger al reino. Es mil veces más antigua que el más anciano de los yokais.- dejó que se viera un poco del acero de la espada.- pero está tan pulida como el primer día, como si por cada espadachín que la porta volviera a ser forjada.- envainó.- Kuina debía de heredarla cuando hubiese cumplido la mayoría de edad, aunque bien sabes que desde que era muy joven ella ya la llevaba al cinto.

Levantó la mirada de la espada para ponerla en Zoro.

-Es tuya.

Su corazón empezó a latir mas deprisa. ¿Había oído mal? Tenía que ser eso, o una broma de mal gusto. Pero en la cara del hombre no había más que seriedad y decisión.

-Yo... no puedo, esa espada... era de Kuina, de su familia... no tengo derecho a...- no podía continuar.

-Zoro, desde que llegaste aquí hace tres mil años has protegido a la Princesa como si tu vida dependiera de ello, te has puesto al nivel de los mejores espadachines de reino... amaste a mi hija y la hiciste feliz hasta el ultimo momento y... para mis ojos eres como el único hijo que me queda.- una vez más le tendió la espada.

Zoro no pudo contestar, su mente se había quedado en punto muerto, casi tanto como sus pulmones.

Miró la espada aún siéndole difícil asimilarlo todo, podía sentir el gran peso y fuerza que acarreaba. Esa espada no era simple acero pulido. Sus manos avanzaron con pies de plomo a recogerla; cuando la sostuvo se le hizo aún más difícil respirar. Era demasiado perfecta.

-Su nombre es Wadou Ichimonyi. Recuérdalo. Con ella podrás proteger lo que más deseas.

Sujetaba con firmeza a Wadou, aun con sus manos temblando, no apartaba la vista de ella. Era la espada de Kuina, puede que por ello sintiera que estaba ahí con él, con más fuerza que cuando estaba viva, pero intangible como un abrazo de aire.

-Los yokais vivimos mucho más que los humanos.- siguió hablando su maestro.- eso hace que tengamos una diferente concepción del tiempo, pero al final todos los años vividos nos pesan igual en el alma. Puede que en verdad nunca llegásemos a dejar de ser humanos completamente. Pero la Nueva Cruz no piensa lo mismo... Zoro.- el peliverde le miró a los ojos.- Viéndote ahora me doy cuenta de lo ciegos que hemos estado respecto a los híbridos y lo iguales que hemos sido ha esa doctrina que nos quiere aniquilar. Lo que más lamento de todo... es que hayamos llegado al final cuando las cosas empezaban a cambiar.

El joven dejó de mirarle bajando la cabeza, volviéndose a reflejar la espada en sus iris.

-No tengo palabras para expresar la gratitud que siento hacia usted, Maestro.- sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

-Soy yo el que debe decir eso.

-No, no lo entiende... Yo vine a Ave con dos únicas pistas que tenía sobre mi padre. Pero a lo largo de este tiempo, yo... pensé... que tal vez mi madre se equivocara, o que yo lo entendiera mal... Y tal vez mi padre no era un águila... tal vez fuera... un cuervo.

El Maestro sonrió.

-Hubiese sido algo perfecto.

* * *

><p>La pequeña nave individual aterrizó al pie de una colina cuyo auge daba a un acantilado. La cabina de cristal se levantó, y el suave viento se pegó al cuerpo de Zoro.<p>

Bajó de la nave y se acercó a al acantilado. Allí los aires cantaban, y parecía que tenía el mundo a sus pies.

Los yokais de Ave tenía cierta tradición funeraria. Al morir el cuerpo y darle el último adiós, este se envolvía en llamas hasta que solo quedaran las cenizas. Luego, estas se lanzaba en un acantilado como ese, donde incluso en los días más tranquilos soplaba algo de brisa, para que su alma siempre se encontrara surcando el cielo.

Hacía ya cuatrocientos años que Kuina volaba en esos vientos junto a su madre y al resto de sus antepasados. La echaba de menos, y todavía abría los ojos por las mañanas pensando que se la iba encontrar durmiendo a su lado.

-Como si la muerte no fuese suficiente abismo entre nosotros... ahora tengo que marcharme lejos de aquí.

Nunca le había orado a alguno de los Protectores, ni tan siquiera a ese "dios" que tenían los humanos como había visto hacer a algunos yokais. Pero en su interior rezaba para que cuando volviera a ese lugar estuviese tal y como estaba en ese momento.

-Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo.

El viento le dio en la cara, pero fue como una caricia, como dos manos que se ponen en sus mejillas y unos labios que besan a los suyos haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

Los volvió abrir sonriendo con tristeza.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

><p>Dejó la nave en el garaje junto a las demás y salió a la luz de un sol que empezaba a atenuarse a la llegada del atardecer. Necesitaba entrenar un poco, así que fue a la zona de práctica, encontrándose para su sorpresa con la espalda del jefe de la guardia.<p>

Pelu lo oyó perfectamente y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Que haces aquí? No es hora de entrenamiento.

-Necesito despejarme un poco.

-Ya, te comprendo. Yo también.- se acercó al barril de katanas de madera y le pasó tres a Zoro mientra que tomaba otra más para si.- ¿Te despejas bien así?

Zoro miró las espadas de mentira como con asco.

-Yo ya hace mucho que me pasé a las de acero.

-Eso tengo entendido.-bromeó.- pero ambos sabemos que si alguno de los dos porta acero ahora esta práctica podría no salir muy bien.

El peliverde no rechistó más, con una espada en cada mano y la tercera en la boca fue a por Pelu que ya estaba en guardia.

-¿Has hablado con el maestro Koshiro?- preguntó el halcón sin parar el combate.

-Si, hace una semana.

-Koza y tú iréis en la primera nave de evacuación ¿cierto?

-Si.- esa era la versión oficial, pero Vivi iría con ellos dos de incógnito. Ambos la protegerían

Pasaron unos segundos solo luchando.

-¿Y tú? ¿Donde has estado? Se te ha visto muy poco estos días.

-Organizando a mis subordinados entre otras cosas, aunque yo esté ausente no se debe notar mi falta.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-He de partir por asuntos de Estado.- hizo una pausa a la vez que con un giro esquivaba una estocada.- ¿Cómo está la princesa Vivi?

-Se siente dolida e inútil. Pero eso es solo lo que no consigue guardarse para si.

-Ya...

Acabaron concentrándose más que hablando y tras unos mandobles los dos pararon el golpe del otro con un ataque. Marcaron distancia manteniendo la guardia alta, mirandose a los ojos.

Pero Pelu dejó su yo guerrero y bajo la espada con cansancio. Suspiró y hablo cabizbajo.

-¿Te has despedido de Kuina?

-¿Um?- se quitó la espada de la boca.- Si, venía de eso.

-Y seguro que siente tu partida- sonrió con tristeza- Yo soy incapaz de decir "adiós" solo por no tener la mínima sospecha de que a ella no le pueda dar igual, porque una de las dos personas que van con ella es todo lo que necesita.-se dio la vuelta para alejarse.- Protégela con tu propia vida, Zoro. Y cuando puedas dile que yo protegeré su reino hasta el final.

El peliverde no pudo decirle nada más que lo que le dijo.

-Lo haré.

* * *

><p>Koshiro abrió la ventana tras levantarse de la cama y vestirse.<p>

-_Ya deben estar en el puerto embarcando._

Ese era el gran día, lleno de amargas partidas. Pensó en Koza y en Vivi, en la madurez con la que se habían enfrentado al asunto, y por supuesto pensó en Zoro.

No podía adornarse de alguna manera el hecho de que prácticamente estaban exiliando a su propia gente. Sin embargo le deseaba la mejor de las suertes al peliverde, y que su camino le llevara por las grandes maravillas del universo. No todo debía de ser un final.

Salió del dormitorio como si ese día no se diferenciara de los demás. Fue entonces cuando encontró en su pequeño salón algo que no debería estar.

Sobre la mesa descansaba un sobre y la Wadou Ichimonyi.

Se acercó a ella estupefacto de ver la espada, pero se dirigió al sobre. En su interior estaba la letra de Zoro.

_Con esta espada podré proteger lo que más deseo, pero si se viene conmigo no protegerá su vida. Entréguemla en mano cuando esté a salvo._

_Fdo: Zoro._

Se llevó la mano derecha a la boca, tapando su carcajada a la vez que cerraba los ojos para tapar sus lagrimas.

-Ojalá la inocencia de los jóvenes nunca se acabase.

* * *

><p>Los tres embarcaron vestidos con ropas humildes y confundiéndose con el resto de los evacuados. Zoro tapaba sus orejas de gato con el pañuelo de Kuina, era mejor tenerlas escondidas, después de todo ya no le era difícil saber a nadie que el yokai híbrido que había recogido y apadrinado la princesa de Ave era ahora su perrito fiel.<p>

Todos los trámites se hicieron eternos, pero cuando la nave despegó les pareció que lo hacía demasiado deprisa. A sus ojos el planeta que había sido su hogar se hacía cada vez más pequeño. Y la incertidumbre de su futuro los ahogaba. Puede que si el cristal que les permitía la vista no hubiese hecho de barrera física y psíquica cualquiera de los tres hubiese saltado para volver, aún con la certeza de quedarse vagando en el espacio.

Con una mirada furtiva pudo ver como Koza tomaba la mano de Vivi y la apretaba en la suya, para darle fuerzas. Cada vez que encontraba esos gestos cómplices se sentía muy solo, y añoraba a Kuina, y puede que fuera más porque los cuatro empezaron a salir casi a la vez que porque fueran una simple pareja que se apoyaba el uno al otro.

-¿Cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que volvamos?- preguntó Vivi sin dejar de observar allí donde había nacido.- ¿Seguro que podré reconocerlo?

-No estoy seguro.- dijo Koza con naturalidad.- ya sabes que los ríos erosionan muchos las montañas y que las placas tectónicas forman otras tantas. ¿Quien sabe? Puede que cuando volvamos todos los continentes sean uno solo, como la antigua Pangea.

Aun con la tristeza de por medio los dos sonrieron.

-Tiene razón. Da igual lo que me encuentre, volveré a reconstruir el reino de Ave y protegeré a los míos.

-Ya hablas como toda una reina, a veces hecho de menos la niñata que me ponía caras raras.

Zoro también sonrió con un poco de nostalgia al oírlos. Volvió a observar el planeta, brillante y azul. Parecía lleno de paz.

-_Yo también volveré._

Pero en un instante el azul pasó a rojo.

El tiempo en la nave se paró, puede que con ella el de todo el universo. Solo había algo que seguía, y esa era la gran cúpula de luz roja que crecía por la superficie del planeta con un ruido ensordecedor.

La onda de la explosión golpeó la nave tirando a la mayoría de los pasajeros al suelo, y a lo largo de unos minutos solo hubo caos. Pero todos, medio sordos, aturdidos y con sus oídos pitando, volvieron a levantarse y a acercarse a la ventanas.

Era como una horrible pesadilla. Un enorme cráter se mostraba en más de un cuarto del planeta. Todo lo que pudiera haber allí había desaparecido.

-_No..._- se decía así mismo, no quería creerlo.-_¡Maldita sea, No!_

Kuina, el Maestro, la Wadou. No había nada. Ni sitio al que volver ni gente que te esperase ni pactos que cumplir. Lo único que tenía era una gran nada.

-¡Vivi! ¡Tienes que levantarte joder!

La voz de Koza, quebrada e histérica, le llegaba lejana, pero aún así se giró hacia ella.

La que fue princesa estaba de rodillas en el suelo, derramando lágrimas y en estado de shock. Koza la zarandeaba por los hombros, obligándola a reaccionar.

-Todo está destruido.- dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

No era la única así, había mucha gente en la nave igual que ella.

-¡Eso no es así! ¡Tu no estás destruida, Vivi! ¡Y yo estoy contigo, para protegerte! ¡Por eso me embarqué en este viaje! ¡Porque decidí protegerte a ti antes que a nuestro país y a la gente que lo habita! ¡Por que tu eres lo más importante!

La voluntad de Koza era fuerte, pero no engañaba a nadie. Tenía tantas ganas de tirarse al suelo a llorar como Vivi de cortarse la garganta y acabar con todo. Necesitaba la fuerza de la peliazul para levantarse así mismo.

-¡Zoro! ¡Que haces ahí parado! ¡Ayúdame con ella!

El peliverde observó a la chica. "Necesita la mejor protección que le podemos ofrecer".

Lo hizo todo mecánicamente, más tarde no recordaría nada de aquello más que la explosión.

La tomó del brazo y la obligó a levantarse.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó el gorrión.

-A las naves auxiliares, aquí podemos ser los siguientes.

Miraron por ultima vez el que fue su planeta y le dieron la espalda. Ya solo quedaba mirar hacía delante.

2.500 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Se creía muerto, pero no estaba asustado. Recordaba lo que le dijo su maestro hace tanto tiempo ya, "los años vividos nos pesan igual en el alma"; tenía razón, si trataba de considerarse así mismo como humano había vivido demasiado, y estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar, de huir y de sufrir.

Quería irse con Kuina, estar con ella, amarla, descansar en su pecho, y no dejarla en todo lo que tuviera de "la otra" vida y más. También quería ver a su maestro... y a su madre.

No estaba seguro de si eso era lo que le deparaba, tal vez fuese la reencarnación. Si era así debía dejar toda esperanza de reunirse con sus seres queridos. A pesar de su longevidad no había hecho nada bueno. Y no era solo por las vidas que no había podido salvar, sino también por Vivi.

La había dejado sola y sin protección. A ella, su misión, su amiga y su única familia. Podía aceptar que en su siguiente vida fuese una mota de polvo, pero ojalá ella le perdonase y supiese salir adelante.

"Así que he decidido que serás mi compañero".

¿Luffy? Esa había sido su voz ¿no? Si, solo él podía decirle algo como aquello. Solo él...

Un dolor lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo, como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Entonces recordó que efectivamente se la habían dado. Pero estaba muerto, no debería sentir dolor. No debería...

Abrió los ojos sin ver y se acercó su mano derecha al lado de la cabeza. Le dolía y le suponía un esfuerzo tremendo moverla, pero estaba sana. Ni moratones, ni heridas abiertas.

-_Tal vez aún tarde en morirme y el dolor se pase en un rato._

Pero un poco más de consciencia le llegó, vio que tras su mano estaba todo el paisaje de una negra ciudad que no le era desconocida.

-_¿Nut? ¿Pero dónde..._-intentó incorporarse sobre un codo, pero estaba tan torpe que casi se cae al vacío.- ¡joder! -gritó pegando su espalda a la pared.

Estaba en uno de los surcos que anillaba uno de los enormes rascacielos de Nut. ¿Cómo demonios había acabo ahí?

Y no solo era eso, estaba completamente desnudo, lo único que le tapada un poco era una larga gabardina negra que le estaba haciendo de manta.

-Sigue durmiendo. Aún tienes tiempo hasta que volvamos al barco.

Zoro giró la cabeza hacia su derecha. Aquel hombre de mirada ambarina, que ahora lucía un herida abierta en la mejilla izquierda, estaba sentado a su lado, en posición de loto y con una enorme espada de acero negro en su regazo.

Recordaba la espada.

-Tú... ¿Me has salvado?

-Tu "hermana" me lo pidió.

¿Vivi? Aunque fuera verdad ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No les tocaba nada con ellos. No era su problema si él moría o no, si Vivi lloraba o no, si estaba herido o...

Volvió a caer en la cuenta de que sus heridas no estaban. Estaba agotado, si, pero... los golpes, los disparos, las estocadas, el ácido... por muy yokai que fuera esas marcas aún deberían de estar en su piel. Lo único que hacía sanar con tanta eficacia era la saliva de yokai.

Se alarmó, y los parpados se le abrieron por completo, no había que ser muy listo en esas deducciones.

-¡Me has lamido!

-Te he salvado. Y ponte esto.- le tiró un pañuelo verde.

Fue otra cosa que no pudo creer. Era el pañuelo que le dio Kuina.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-En la calle. Gracias a él pude encontrarte. Y tú, también gracias a él, podrás taparte esa cabeza medio calva.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, realmente estaba calvo por algunos lados. Le crecería en nada, pero mejor era no dar explicaciones. Se colocó el pañuelo como siempre y se tumbó con la gabardina hasta el cuello. El suelo estaba duro y sucio, pero necesitaba descansar un poco más.

Tenía frío, un poco de ropa no el hubiese sentado de más. Ahora que lo pensaba, en el estadio aún llevaba sus pantalones. Tal vez el ácido se los hubiese llevado también por delante.

De repente se enrojeció, recordaba tener una herida bastante profunda cerca de la ingle. Se la palpó. No había nada. Su cara ardía.

-¿¡También me has lamido "ahí" pedazo de degenerado!?

-¿Que te pasa ahora? -preguntó molesto y con el ceño fruncido.- Estabas a punto de morir, sé un poco más agradecido.

Solo bufó. No quería ni mirarle.

-¿Que clase de yokai eres? ¿Un pulpo?

-Soy un halcón.

-¡Ja! Esa si que es buena, puede que me hubiese creído que eras de Ave si llegas a ser un poco más humilde.

Cualquier yokai sabe que en cada familia hay una jerarquía no escrita; no era preferencia ni favoritismo social, mucho menos por la clase que hayas nacido o el dinero que tengas, simplemente algunos tipos de yokais tenían la voluntad de marcar en la gente y hacer grandes cosas, y por lo general solían ser de la misma raza. En Tigre aquellos que eran leones o propiamente tigres acababan en los escalafones más altos de la sociedad, y en Ave pasaba lo mismo con las águilas y los halcones, como ejemplo Pelu y el mismísimo rey Cobra.

Por ello, que ese hombre le dijese que era un halcón no cuadraba para nada, se hubiesen conocido antes del Exterminio.

-Venga, dime que yokai eres. Es lo justo después de hacer que nos exhibiéramos por el barco Vivi y yo ¿no?

-Te lo acabo de decir.

-Una mentira. -se apoyó en su codo y lo miró a los ojos.- Enseñame tu alas si es que puedes.

Mihawk, con todo su ceño fruncido, giró por fin toda la cabeza mirarle.

-Como quieras.

Quitó la espada de su regazo, le dio la espalda al joven y se quitó la camisa.

Le dejó claro que era un halcón, como también le dejó claro el despreciable niñato que era. Solo pudo desplegar una de sus alas, la izquierda, porque donde debería estar al otra solo había una cicatriz roja.

-La enfermedad de las cadenas.- dijo.- Me la diagnosticaron a tiempo y me arrancaron el ala derecha.- se colocó la camisa y empezó a abrocharse.- he tenido varias alas ortopédicas de sustitución, pero nunca ha sido lo mismo. Más para mi que para la gente de mi alrededor.- se sentó tal y como estaba.- un tullido no tiene sitio en Ave, me largué cuando era muy joven.

Zoro bajó la cabeza, se sentía avergonzado. Ese hombre le había salvado su miserable vida, incluso sabiendo que su muerte le vendría mejor, y él se lo había respondido humillándolo.

-Lo siento, no pretendía...

-Es igual. No podías saberlo.

Levantó la mirada siguiendo cabizbajo. La herida de Mihawk seguía sangrando.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto el mayor cuando Zoro se sentó muy cerca de él, con las caras en peligro de rozarse.

No contestó. Acerco su boca a la mejilla de Mihawk. Por un momento pensó que olía bien, pero se deshizo de esa idea y lamió la herida.

El moreno no hizo nada, ni tan siquiera un ademan de queja.

Cuando Zoro terminó le miró a los ojos con disculpa y se tumbó cubriéndose con el abrigo negro.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme.- le dijo al capitán.

Durante un rato solo se oyeron los ruidos de la ciudad y él fue cayendo poco a poco en el sueño.

-Me gusta como cantas.

Esa había sido la voz de Mihawk, y pudo escucharla, pero tras ella se durmió, y cuando se levantó creyó que la había soñado.

* * *

><p>En el barco todo el mundo seguía a lo suyo, y solo una minoría estaba realmente preocupada por la desaparición del yokai, sobre todo Vivi.<p>

La chica no paraba de mirar una y otra vez por la borda, esperando su aparición. Pero los segundos se iban sucediendo y al puerto no llegaba nadie parecido al peliverde.

-¿Está todo listo, señor Smoker?

La yokai miró hacia el alcázar donde el Capitán hablaba con su subordinado.

-Si, mi Capitán.

-En ese caso de la orden de soltar amarras.

-Señor...

-¿Si, Teniente?

-El chico no ha vuelto.

-¿Y? Señor Smoker, recuerdo perfectamente haberle dicho que quien no estuviese en su puesto tras seis horas amarrados se quedaría en tierra.

-¡No puede hacer eso!- le gritó Luffy.- ¡Zoro es uno más de la tripulación!

-Si así se considerase acataría las normas señor D. Monkey.

Luffy apretó los dientes.

-¡Usted no es capitán ni es nada! ¡A Zoro le a pasado algo y usted prefiere lavarse las manos!

-¿Es que en cada planeta que nos topemos tengo que ser tachado de negligencia por un D. Monkey? No pienso preocuparme por alguien que está más que claro que no necesita protección alguna, si es lo que pretende.

-¡Pero él no ha vuelto!

-Ya... -con su cara de malhumor pasó su mirada de Luffy a algo que había detrás suya.- Y supongo que ese que sale del camarote de la tripulación bostezando como un animal es solo producto de mi imaginación.

Casi todos los presentes dirigieron su vista al camarote de la tripulación nada más escuchar las palabras del Capitán. Las mandíbulas cayeron al suelo y los ojos salieron de órbita. Tal y como había sido dicho, Zoro estaba ahí estirándose y bostezando de manera muy exagerada.

-¡Ua! Que bien he dormido.

-¿¡Cómo que "que bien he dormido", pedazo de niñato!?- a gritó el Profesor al oído.- ¿¡Se puede saber donde has estado todo este tiempo!?

-¡Zoro!- se enganchó Luffy a él cual monito a un árbol.- ¡Que bien que no te hayan violado!

-¿Violado?

-¡No me ignores que te he hecho una pregunta!

-Solo he estado en el camarote durmiendo.

-¡Eso es el colmo! ¡Ya no es solo porque te comprometieras a protegerme en Nut, sino por lo preocupados que nos has tenido a todos!

-Que conste que ese "todos" no me incluye.- aclaró Eustass pasando por ahí cargando una caja.

-No pensé que le causaría algún problema, tenía ganas de dormir, y para un yokai que le protegiera ya estaba Vivi.

-Mira chico, te doy otra oportunidad, pero que sepas que...- su perorata seguía y seguía.

Zoro suspiró y lanzó una mirada furtiva a Vivi, esta le sonreía como los ojos lagrimosos y él le correspondió con otra sonrisa que decía "estoy bien".

La peliazul miró hacia el timón, donde estaba el capitán que se tocaba distraídamente su mejilla izquierda. Este se dio cuenta de que era observado y paro sus gesto para carraspear y seguido poner las manos en el timón. Pero Vivi sabía que la miraba de reojo y sin hablar, y se atrevió a vocalizar.

-_Muchas gracias._

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Bonito? ¿Aburrido? ¿Raro? ¿Mas sexo desenfrenado en la despensa? (se escuchar a alguien por detras que grita "siiiii")

ejem, bueno, como prometí aquí acabó el flash back, ahora debo recomponerme y esquematizar lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora, que si que lo sé, pero no sé cuando xD y tengo que organizarme un poco y rellenar algunos vacios de unas escenas a otras (para eso va el sexo desenfrenado en la despensa). Así que mientras tanto me dedicaré a terminar el otro fic que tengo, que no le queda más de cuatro capitulos a lo máximo; no son muchos eh, y ya lo tengo todo apuntado, por lo que mientra que lo escribo podre pensar más en esta :D

Nos vemos en el 20!


	20. Capitulo 20

**Notas:** Hola! si, lo sé, esta vez si que tardé, en mi defensa diré que no fuy yo, fueron mis circunstancias (bueno, y tambien yo, porque me engaché a Avatar y me dediqué más a tragarme capitulo tras capitulo que a escribir), realmente ando corta de tiempo ultimamente, sobre todo porque la semana que viene empiezan mis exámenes, asique si se piensa es un milargo que haya podido subir este capi antes del 18 de diciembre. Además que dije que me iba a dedicar a terminar el otro fic y al final me fui a este.

El caso es que espero que el tiempo de espera (valga la redundancia) sea equivalenta a lo que os vaya a gustar este capi ¡Nos vemos!

PD: **Shady**, Koza murio, lo digo así porque no es secreto de estado, es más, ya lo he dicho en privado a varios que me han preguntado. Si, es triste, pero así es la vida... ¡Gracias por tu coment!

**Capitulo 20**

Había perdido la certeza de cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Daba igual todo lo que se adelantaran sus pies o lo cansado que estuviera, sus pasos avanzaban en la inmensa y profunda nada negra, o al menos eso esperaba.

Los pulmones le dolían al respirar y estaba bañado en sudor, pero no paró de huir, le daba pánico hacerlo.

Una risa entre dientes sonó a su espalda, aterrado giró la vista atrás, pero no encontró a nadie. Entonces su cuello fue agarrado y él fue estampado contra una aparecida pared de oscuridad.

Puso ambas manos en el brazo de su captor intentando liberarse con desesperación. Le apretaba tanto el cuello que apenas le llegaba el aire.

Su atacante le observaba con arrogancia y lascividad, como siempre lo hacía. Le odiaba, le odiaba con toda su alma, deseó su muerte, deseó que se pudriera.

Tal y como si hubiera sido escuchado, una fina linea roja se formó en la garganta de aquel. La sangre se derramó igual que si hubiese estado guardada bajo presión, salpicándole en la cara a la vez que era soltado. De rodillas en el suelo y recobrando el oxigeno entre toses vio como su atacante se agarraba el cuello tan fuerte como se lo había agarrado a él mismo, pero la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones y aquel hombre se retorcía y ahogaba en un charco rojo.

Captó la súplica en los ojos de su enemigo, un deje de ruego porque le ayudara.

Sus labios casi se curvan en un sonrisa, casi, mas el cuerpo de aquel empezó a transformarse, su piel se hizo más pálida y sus cabellos más rojos. Cuando supo de quién se trataba era demasiado tarde.

-¡Eustass!- gritó despertando de su pesadilla.

Seguía bañado en sudor y con la respiración alterada, pero ya no se encontraba en ese lugar. Estaba sentado en el suelo de la despensa del barco con las pulsaciones golpeándole las costillas, rodeado de provisiones; a su alrededor solo había silencio y paz.

Aún con miedo en el cuerpo suspiró aliviado a la vez que agotado.

-¿Qué pasa?- oyó a su lado una voz dormida. Giró la vista y se encontró con que Eustass se estaba incorporando para sentarse con él. El pelirrojo le besó el hombro.

-¿Qué?-le tembló un poco la voz.

-Me has llamado.- bostezó.- al menos creo que me has llamado.

Law miró para otro lado. El pelirrojo tenía medio cerebro dormido, aun así pudo entender la situación.

-¿Otra pesadilla?- se preocupó.

-Si, y su esquema no se diferencia de las otras. Él aparece y tu mueres. Tal vez sean señales.

-Sabes que es imposible, tu mismo dijiste que si no usabas tus poderes él no podría localizarte. Y no los has usado ¿verdad?

-No, no lo he hecho, pero tampoco es una ciencia exacta.- suspiró.- Esos malditos sueños son cada vez más reales. Hace tres noches soñé que caías desde este mismo barco a un agujero negro; Eustass, parecía tan vivido que al despertarme creí que era una premonición.

-¡Solo son sueños, Law! Estoy aquí ¿no lo ves?

El moreno volvió a mirarle, se sentía muy débil, pero sonrió y dejó descansar su frente sobre su hombro. Le encantaban esos momentos en que Eustass volvía a parecer un niño inocente.

* * *

><p>La travesía seguía avanzando sin incidente alguno para variar, cosa que la mayoría agradecía bastante. La minoría era claramente Luffy.<p>

-¡Un planeta, un planeta! ¿Vamos a desembarcar, Shanks?

-Si el capitán no da la orden no.- contestó sonriente.

Y el capitán no la dio, así que el joven grumete tuvo que conformarse con ver el planeta desde lejos, sería el único que verían hasta dos días después.

-¡Un planeta, un planeta! Esta vez si que desembarcaremos ¿Verdad, Shanks?

-Todo depende del capitán.

Y el capitán dijo que ni soñarlo. Tuvieron que pasar otros cuatro días más hasta ver otro.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Este es definitivo! ¡A la aventura!

Shanks le echó una ojeada a Mihawk, hacía una perfecta barrera de ignorancia frente a los gritos del muchacho.

-No creo que vayamos a desembarcar, Luffy.

-¿Queeee?- dijo con profunda pena y exagerada cara de decepción.

-El capitán no ha dado la orden.

-Pe... pero... si es un planeta chiquitito.

-No creo que eso tenga mucho que ver.

-¡Vaya royo!- hizo un mohín bastante infantil.- ¿Por qué no podemos desembarcar ni un ratito?

-Por tiempo, nos hemos retrasado mucho y por el momento no nos falta abastecimiento.

-Puff... es que además el anterior planeta fue muy aburrido, no pasó nada interesante. ¿Verdad que no, Zoro?- llamó al yokai que estaba ocupado haciendo un nudo marinero.

-Si, Nut resultó ser bastante monótono.- contestó el peliverde con indiferencia.

Entonces Luffy se fijó por primera vez en su cambio de atuendo, no por el cambio en si, sino por cierto detalle.

-Zoro ¿donde estás tu cola?

Iba de negro de pies a cabeza; botas, chaleco y pantalones; a excepción de la faja verde que llevaba a la cintura. Con sus ropas de Aladrum era más fácil esconder sus diferencias con respecto a la raza humana pero con esas que llevaba ahora parecía más difícil.

-La llevo enrollada a la cintura bajo la faja.

-¿¡En serio!? ¿Me le enseñas?

Luffy se llevó un buen capón por parte de Shanks que lo agarró de su chaqueta y se lo llevó arrastrando.

-Mira que tener que marginarte para que te concentres en tu trabajo y no estorbes a los demás preguntándoles que si ten enseñan la cola.

-¡Si solo estábamos hablando! ¡A Vivi nunca le dices nada!

-Porque ella hace las cosas cosas bien a pesar de seguir hablando.

Tras observarlos un poco escéptico, Zoro, siguió a lo suyo y ató la cuerda del nudo marinero a la balaustrada uniéndola así con el palo de mesana.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que tenía alguien a su lado a apenas a tres pasos de él. Era el Profesor, que sujetaba con sus manos las asas doradas de una especie de bandeja con la tabla de cristal por la que miraba fuera del barco.

-¿Se puede saber que hace, Profesor?

-¿Mm? Ah, Zoro, miro este planeta que sobrevolamos con mi ampliador de visión. Lo compré en Aladrum pero hoy me acordé de él.

-¿Qué es, cómo una especie de catalejo? ¿No sería mejor uno de verdad?- en Aladrum podías encontrar cosas interesantes, eso no quitaba que tuvieran una capacidad innata para timar.

-Con el catalejo tengo que estar todo el rato con un ojo tuerto, además de que este presenta mucha más calidad y no tengo que hacer tantos movimientos para ver algo porque cubre un gran ángulo de visión muy superior al de los típico catalejos, que además gradúo y/o selecciono con las anillas de las asas. ¿Quieres ver?

No es que tuviera mucho interés, pero aún así le echó un vistazo. Contrariamente a lo que pensaba, se sorprendió.

-¡Vivi! ¡Ven, tienes que ver esto!- le llamó sonriendo.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo acercándose, detrás de ella iba Sabo, que le había picado la curiosidad.

-Mira.

Ella miró a través de la pantalla de la "bandeja", se le iluminaron los ojos. El profesor Usopp tenía el zoom tan ampliado que se podía ver como una pequeña tribu de una especie de pájaros vivían en comunidad.

-Aves de monta.-pronunció con cierto cariño.

-¿Aves de monta?- preguntó Sabo.- ¿Así se llaman esa especie de...?- realmente no sabía como llamarlos; había leído muchas historias de la Era humana, pero aún así había gran variedad de cosas con pico y plumas.- ¿Gallinas?

La peliazul se río.

-La verdad es que son más patos. En Ave había muchos, yo misma tuve uno de pequeña.

-¿¡Que miráis, que miráis!?- apareció Luffy.- ¡Uh, que buena pinta!

Otro repentino capón le vino a la cabeza.

-¿¡Es que no puedo ni girar la vista un momento!?- el cyborg se lo volvió a llevar.

-¿En Ave montabais en esas cosas?- siguió Sabo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que en esos tiempos íbamos más acomodados y hacíamos mas usos de las naves.

-Las aves de monta era como mascotas.- intervino Zoro.

-Ah, ya entiendo.

-Parecen muy inteligentes.- dijo el profesor.

-Lo son.- dijo ella con un aire nostálgico.- Calu, mi propia ave de monta lo era.- suspiró.- Fue muy corto el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, pero tengo bonitos recuerdos, lo adoraba.

Tanto el profesor como el chico rubio se dieron cuenta de que había dicho "corto" y "tiempo".

-¿Cuanto viven estas criaturas?- formuló la pregunta el intelectual.

-Como ya he dicho no es mucho, a penas unos cincuenta años, puede que más si llevan una vida excelentemente sana.

-... Ah.- pronunciaron al unisono.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Que vieja eres Vivi!- reía Luffy mientras los demás se preguntaban que hacía otra vez ahí.

En otra parte del barco, más concretamente en la proa, dos jóvenes, o al menos uno de ellos en apariencia, practicaban una serie de suaves movimientos con fuego.

-No te muevas tan deprisa, ve más despacio, Ace.

-Esta bien.- tomó aire.- vamos.

-Adelanta el pie izquierdo, todo lo que puedas, casi arrodillándote con el derecho y la planta en perpendicular a ti.- él hacía el propio movimiento conforme decía y el pecoso lo imitaba.- mantén la espalda recta, extiende el brazo izquierdo al frente, con el puño abierto, como si estuvieses ofreciendo algo. Ahora, coloca tu mano derecha a la altura del rostro y retírala hacia atrás todo lo que puedas. Ve creando, con la izquierda, la bola de fuego, poco a poco para que no se desestabilice y para que se concentre su poder. Cuando esté lista toma fuerza en el brazo derecho y golpea.

Las dos bolas de fuego salieron por la borda; la de color turquesa era una esfera perfecta que con una trayectoria recta estalló en una bonita flor de fuego, la roja era más pequeña y en su trayectoria curvada se escapaban llamas por todos lados, su explosión no fue más espectacular que un petardo.

Ace resopló cansado.

-Cada vez me siento más estúpido por haberte pedido que me enseñes.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, yo veo que avanzas bien.

-Mm...- hizo una mueca.- sabes que no. Con las instrucciones de los propios guantes me va bien, pero esto de creerme piloxiano creo que me supera.

-No lo pretenderías de verdad ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nosotros evocamos el fuego directamente desde nuestros pulmones, va a las venas y al corazón. Eres humano Ace, a menos que se trate de una metáfora no creo que lleves fuego en el corazón.

El pecoso suspiró.

-Entonces esto es una perdida de tiempo ¿me equivoco?

-Te equivocas. Que no seas fuego no significa que no puedas comprenderlo y aliarte con él. Creo que lo único que lo evita es tu mente cerrada respecto al asunto.

-Es que hacerme amigo del fuego parece un concepto tan... abstracto.

-Bueno, tu y yo somos amigos.

Ace le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si, supongo que si.

-¿Seguimos entonces? Tal vez si...

-Ace.-interrumpió una tercera voz, que resultó ser Smoker.

Ace se despidió del rubio amablemente, anotando que más tarde continuarían con el entrenamiento, y se fue con el teniente; Marco apartó la vista con aspereza y un resoplido, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso. Cuando llevaban un rato juntos, y empezaban a intimar minimamente en la conversación, venía Smoker.

Todo ello le hacía sentirse muy irritado, pero eso no era lo malo, sino que interiormente iba a más.

_-Podrías matar ya al muchacho, así no se iría con el teniente.-_le hablaron sus pensamientos.- callate- murmuró.- no quiero escucharte.

-Pero si aún no he dicho nada.- dijo Shanks detrás suya sobresaltándole.

Marco suspiró.

-No era a usted.

-Ya, me lo imaginaba.-se alzó de hombros, seguido se puso un poco más serio.- Marco, deberías apartarte de Ace. Que afiances un relación con él no es algo que te convenga.

-No lo estoy haciendo, solo cumplo órdenes. Finjo ser un buen bucanero y le enseño a un compañero a defenderse.

-¿Crees que eso es correcto?

-Ace no supondrá un problema a la hora de la verdad. Soy yo el que le enseño, podré con él.

Esta vez el que suspiró fue el cocinero.

-Marco, sabes que ya no es solo eso. No quiero la otra cara de tu fuego aquí.

El rubio tardó en responder.

-No entiendo a que viene esa preocupación.

-Si, puede que tengas razón, tal vez estoy un poco paranoico. Todo el mundo puede estar malhumorado de vez en cuando.

Marco le miró con dureza.

-Así es.- caminó para abandonar la zona de proa.- mejor sería que dejara de preocuparse por mi y se aplicara usted mismo sus propios consejos.

Shanks iba a reclamar, pero el piloxiano ya se había ido. Se llevó una mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos. Repentinamente se sintió agotado.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Qué!? ¡La sopa de la muerte! ¿¡Por qué la sopa de la muerte!?<p>

Eso era uno de los comentarios que hubo ese día a la hora de comer, todo ello venía por el menú de turno decidido por el cocinero.

-¡Jajajaj!- reía este.- ¡Venga valientes, a ver quien puede con esta delicia!

Ace y Sabo se sentaron con su cuenco en mano, observando que todos evitaban el momento de meterse la cuchara en la boca.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el D. Monkey rubio.

-Esto.- contestó Law sacando la cuchara del cuenco. La sopa, de un colo rojo intenso, volvía al plato cayendo como algo grumoso.

-Bueno... la comida de esta travesía nunca ha parecido de un crucero.

-Tu pruébala a ver si tienes huevos.- le retó Eustass.

-Shanks la llama la sopa solar. Nosotros la de la muerte.- explicó el de las ojeras.- es extra picante. Es como comerte una verdadera estrella solar, y si lo consigues... explota en tu barriga como una supernova. Es una receta nativa de Pilox, se la enseñó Marco, pero ademas Akagami hizo determinadas "correcciones" en la receta que hasta para el propio Marco es difícil de digerir.

-...- los dos hermanos miraron su comida desconfiados.

-¡Por Dios!- exclamó el profesor sentado ya con ellos.-Solo es una sopa, a los marineros os encanta convertir cualquier cosa en una aventura épica.

Dicho esto se metió una cuchara en ella boca. Se quedó en el sitio mientras su cara se perlaba de sudor y tomaba el mismo color que su comida. Con todas las miradas de la mesa puesta en él, tragó lentamente como valiente.

-¡Jeje!- rió como a punto de desfallecer.- Lo veis, no era para tan...

Su estomago se hinchó y brillo con el sonido de una gran explosión. Cayó al suelo como un tronco y su angelical alma traspasó el techo.

Sabo, como reacción, echó el cuenco a un lado con falso disimulo.

-Vaya, ahora no hablas tanto.- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Considero que he pasado bastantes cosas en este viaje como para morir por una sopa.- miró a su hermano y se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, como a muchos presentes.- ¡ACE!

-¿Que pasa?- contestó distraídamente mientras se tomaba la sopa solar como si nada. No es que se hubiese envalentonado o que no hubiese escuchado la historia de lo que le habían puesto por delante para alimentarse. Simplemente le extrañó que Marco no se sentara con ellos y lo buscó con la mirada, y como un acto reflejo marcado en sus años de vida, comió sin pensar.

-¡QUE TE ESTAS COMIENDO EL SOL EN SOPA!

-Ah.. bueno, ya sabes que a mi me gusta el picante.- y siguió comiendo mientas Sabo le miraba con la boca abierta y ojos entrecerrados.

-Tu y Luffy sois a veces tan idénticos que me hace pensar en si soy adoptado.

* * *

><p>Shanks se levantó de madrugada. Como de costumbre, el barco estaba en silencio y él se sentía peor que cuando habló esa mañana con Marco. No había dormido bien, y los ronquidos del camarote llegaron a un punto que le daban ganas de dar alaridos de desesperación. De esta manera, cerciorándose de que no había nadie en la despensa, se tumbó en el suelo de la cocina, apoyando la espalda en la pared y dejando caer su cabeza con los ojos cerrados.<p>

No de tenia sed, pero dios, como ansiaba en ese momento una botella de vino.

-_En el próximo planeta que pueda compraré una, solo una. Nadie tiene porque enterarse._

De repente vio la ironía de la situación. Se había ido a dormir a la cocina, por un lado, huyendo de sus compañeros de travesía, por otro, huyendo de sus recuerdos que le atormentaban en sueños.

-_Y aquí estoy, tirado en el suelo como cuando era un crío._

Nunca había tenido nada, ni siquiera un padre o una madre. Tampoco sabía donde había nacido, podía suponerlo evocando sus primeros recuerdos siendo una persona consciente, pero ahí no estaba la certeza.

No olvidaba las calles adoquinadas de aquel lugar, siempre lleno de gente feliz que ignoraba al pobre niño pidiendo un poco de caridad. No les culpaba, todo el mundo prefiere apartar la mirada de algo que ni le gusta ni le compete y seguir con su vida perfecta con insignificantes problemas vanales; pero también les envidiaba. Se preguntaba porqué ellos "ahí" y él "aquí", estaba tan cerca de ellos que podía tocarlos y aún así parecían estar en mundos completamente diferentes, alejado a años luz.

-¡Ray!- oyó su voz, como si verdaderamente volviera a estar ahí.- ¡Ray ven aquí, este niño tiene mucha fiebre!

-Rápido, debemos llevarle al barco.

Para cualquier otra persona puede que esas primeras palabras que escuchó de él no fueran muy grandes, pero fueron las primeras que le dedicaron, la primeras que le reconocían como persona. Fueron el preludio de una época más cálida, más feliz.

-_Y después volví a quedarme sin nada._

Abrió un poco los ojos. No estaba seguro, pero sentía que había dormido un poco. Notó peso en su hombro humano, a la vez que calidez. Movió las pupilas, Luffy dormía apoyado en él.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la del chico volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-_Supongo que si que me he dormido._

* * *

><p>-¡Puaj!- esa era la cuadragésima vez que Ace sacaba la cabeza por la borda para vomitar. -¡Puaj!- cuadragésima primera.<p>

Lo peor era que hacia solo media hora que el barco se había levantado.

-¿Por qué no para?-se preguntaba al borde del llanto.- Ya no puede quedarme más materia en el estomago... ¡Puaj!

-Te dije que no repitieras.- le recordó su hermano.

-Eso, tu encima echame la bronca.

-Estoy desolado.- teatralizó Shanks.- yo que creí que por fin había encontrado un estomago que sobreviviera mi sopa solar. Ains... supongo que he de rendirme, ni Zoro, siendo yokai, quiso pasar de la segunda cucharada.

-Luffy parece estar bien.- señaló Sabo.- si incluso fue de madrugada a por más, lo que no sé es si llegó, iba como sonámbulo.

-Bueno, joven aventurero, en el caso de tu hermano menor recordaremos que he dicho estomago, no portal a otra dimensión.

-¡Hip!-vino el médico de abordo.- tengo un remedio ¡Hip! Shuper... bueno ¡Hip! Ten.

El susodicho remedio era una masa entre gris y verde que parecía retorcerse en el cuenco rogando que acabasen con su existencia. El olor no era mucho más agradable que el que te puedes encontrar en un estercolero.

Si Ace estaba pálido, se puso color pistacho.

-¡Puaj!

-¡Joder que asco!- se apartó Eustass del vano del cañón por donde había asomado la cabeza y casi le caía toda las esencia de Ace.- un poco más y me lo como entero ¿Que pasa con la maldita ingravidez? ¿La pota no tendría que quedarse flotando?

-Flotará cuando salga de la "órbita" del barco.- contestó Law sin mirarle y trasteando con el cañón.- Vete con el otro cañón. Cuanto antes acabemos con este repaso de mantenimiento, mejor.

-Si.- le echó cierta mirada entrecerrada, nunca le gustaría que le dieran órdenes, fuera quien fuera.

Pero el pequeño mosqueo quedó apartado al fijarse en su compañero. Law parecía estar como siempre pero... había algo.

* * *

><p>Una vez más, volvía a ser la hora de la comida.<p>

-¿De verdad que no quieres comer nada, Ace?- le preguntó Sabo.

-De verdad. Puede que para la cena, pero ahora mismo voy a dejar que mi estómago se asiente.- sus vómitos había parado pero lucía bastante pálido y chupado.

-Hay que ver con que energía sirve la comida.- dijo el profesor refiriéndose a Vivi.

-Y su espíritu se contagia.-secundó el chico rubio.- La gente se ve más feliz desde que ella pasa los cuencos.

-Hombres.- se quejó Catalina, ese día le tocó sentarse con ellos.- No entiendo como se pueden volver tan imbéciles por alguien que es más niña que mujer.

-Técnicamente.- Teach también estaba en la mesa.- es mucho mayor que tu.

-Todos entendéis lo que quiero decir. Si incluso ese -señaló a Zoro con la barbilla.- se tuvo que poner de guardián las primeras noches que durmió en el camarote de la tripulación.

-Si, y no dejaba dormir con esas miradas de desconfianza.- recordó el pecoso.

El peliverde los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido, pero siguió comiendo.

-Se nota que te importa mucho.- continuó Sabo.- por todo lo que la cuidas, me refiero.

-Es mi obligación.- ni se molestó en tragar antes de hablar.

-Es verdad, ella me dijo que sois como hermanos.

-¡Ja!- lanzó Eustass la risa con sarcasmo.- Vale que haya cogido tu apellido pero ¿Como hermanos? Ni de coña. Seguro que te la has tirado una y mil veces.

-Evidentemente ¿Que te crees que somos? ¿De piedra?- respondió con indiferencia.

Los de la mesa quedaron un poco kao. Zoro se dio cuenta enseguida de ello.

-¿A que vienen esas caras? Ya sabéis cuanto vivimos y el tiempo que llevamos los dos solos, es natural que tengamos necesidades.

-Entonces... si que sois pareja.- dijo Sabo.

-No, solo lo hacemos de muy vez en cuando, y me refiero a "de muy vez en cuando" para un yokai. Viajamos solos y vivimos lo que ninguno de vosotros soñará en la vida, creo que es lo más natural que uno tenga instintos, y si al otro no le importa porque no hay nadie más a quien recurrir, mejor que mejor.- siguió comiendo.

-...Creo que eso se sale un poco de la relación fraternal.- opinó Ace.

-Lo crees porque eres muy joven y no tienes mi perspectiva.

-Pero entonces los yokais no veis mal el incesto.

-Como en la mayoría de culturas, pero Vivi no es mi hermana.

-¿Pero no es como si lo fuera?

-Pero no lo es.

-¡ATREVETE A TOCARME OTRA VEZ Y TE CONIVERTO EN CENIZA CARBONIZADA!

El comedor entero se quedó en silencio, unos con cara de sorpresa, otros de tensión y algunos con cierto temor . Marco, lleno de furia, agarraba el cuello de Jesús Burgués, sin dejar que despegara la espalda de la pared e incluso casi sin dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo.

-¡VAMOS! ¡PIDEME PERDON!

El de los seis brazos no sabía que hacer, ni tan siquiera sabía que había hecho para colmar así de ira al piloxiano, pero la experiencia le había enseñado a temer por su vida. Y si la experiencia no bastaba, si lo hacía el hecho de que la mano del rubio apretaba cada vez más su garganta.

Por su parte, a Marco le temblaba todo el cuerpo de pura rabia y si no terminaba de afixiarle y romperle la columna vertebral a su compañero era por seguir disfrutando de ver como el miedo e incertidumbre torturaba a Jesús Burgués.

-Marco.- sin apartar la mano, miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

El cocinero pelirrojo se acercaba a él, lentamente, con las manos semialzadas dando a entender que no iba con animo de pelea.

-Piénsatelo. Ahora mismo es mejor que lo sueltes.

-Claro.- rió.- Mejor para ti, no te jode.

-No, para mi no. Para ti.- hizo una pausa, observando la cara del otro que, claramente, denotaba cierto aire de reto e interés por saber con que salida iba aparecer Shanks.- Mira a tu al rededor.

Lo hizo, y se maldijo así mismo porque sabía que había caído en la trampa del cyborg. Solo bastaba saber que Ace estaba ahí para que, airado, le diera un rodillazo en las costillas al de la máscara de lucha libre y saliera como un rayo por la puerta que daba a cubierta.

Tras el portazo se hizo un hondo silencio. Pasando unos segundos la gente empezó a tomar aire con alivio.

-¿Que le ha pasado?- preguntó el de las pecas en voz alta.- ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó a Jesús Burgués.

-¿¡Yo!? Me cago en la puta ¡yo no le he hecho nada!

-¡Pero él no es así!

-Si que lo es.- intervino Shanks de nuevo.- ¿No sabes nada de los piloxianos?- Ace tardó un poco en dar una negativa con la cabeza.- ¿Y usted, Profesor?

-¿Yo? Bueno, no es el tema en el que me desenvuelvo... pero sé un poco de sus costumbres, sus dos cuerpos, y...- se le veía con la duda en la cara.- oí una vez que tenían... dos fuegos... pero era algo sobre la personalidad, creí que era una teoría psico-filosófica.

-No, es algo más palpable. Los piloxianos, como bien ha dicho, tienen lo que ellos llaman "las dos caras de su fuego", que no quiere decir otra cosa que dos personalidades dispares. Esto me lo explicó Marco; el fuego puede, por una parte, protegerte del frío, proporcionarte luz y servirte de ayuda... por otro lado puede ser un arma descontrolada e increíblemente destructiva. De esta manera, los piloxianos nacen con dos personas dentro de si, negativa y positiva, a las que pueden optar por una o por otra a cierta edad, pero eso no quiere decir que se deshagan de una de ellas.

-Por eso ese suabón de Marco tiene esos pequeños "prontos".- habló la largarta.-La última vez casi nos hace crustáceo a la plancha.- señaló a Eustass.

-¡A mi nadie me hizo a la plancha!

-¡Claro!- dijo el profesor.- eso le da sentido al hecho de que una raza tan noble esté desprestigiada en todo el universo. Se ven siempre como posibles criminales y asesinos. Ace, creo que... ¿¡Donde está Ace!?

* * *

><p>Marco se encontraba en la taza de la torre de vigía, sentado con la cara entre las rodillas y las manos en su nuca. Seguía enfurecido y así su respiración lo mostraba.<p>

Ni tan siquiera recordaba qué le había puesto así, estaba comiendo en silencio, tranquilo, y entonces...

-_¿No lo recuerdas? Dijeron algo de Ace._

Si, era verdad ¿Pero qué? Algo de sus vómitos de esta mañana.

-_Si no recuerdo mal, ya que de hecho tengo mejor memoria que tu, compararon su estado estomacal con el de una embarazada con nauseas. Lo marineros siempre serán unos simples._-afirmó con asco.

¿Embarazada con nauseas? Ah, claro, habían dejado aquella posibilidad vagar con burla, alegando con palabras soeces la cantidad de veces que el teniente se lo podía llevar a la cama por días.

-_Por horas, dijeron por horas._

Después estaba todo un poco borroso, se metió en si mismo y fue cuando Jesús Burgués le tocó el hombro en plan amistoso.

-_Se lo merecía ¿Quién se cree que es para tocarme? Imbécil de mierda... la próxima vez le arrancaré los brazos uno a uno._

No permitiría que hubiese una próxima vez.

-_Vamos tío, será divertido, y nos tranquilizaremos._

No.

-Marco.

El rubio levantó la mirada sorprendido de que hubiese alguien dispuesto a acercarse, pero la apartó a un lado enseguida.

-Vete de aquí Ace. No es el momento. No me encuentro bien.-_ que te haga una mamada y ya veras como te sientes mejor.- _¡Callate!

Al instante se dio cuenta de que lo había gritado y miró a Ace deseando que no hubiese creído que iba por él. Pero el pecoso seguía ahí de pie, serio.

-Shanks nos lo ha contado. Lo de tu doble personalidad.

Marco bajó la mirada apretando los dientes.

-Entonces sabrás la gravedad de la situación. Vete. No sé que podría hacer ahora.- no notaba como se iba.- ¿¡Que mierda haces ahí parado!? ¡Largo!

El más joven siguió ahí, sin moverse, sintiéndose completamente inútil.

-Lo siento.- su voz estaba algo quebrada.- vine aquí porque estaba preocupado por ti, pero te tengo frente a mi, a solo un salto hacia la taza de la torre y... no tengo ni la más remota idea de que hacer.

Una vez más, Marco miró al moreno, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿Estabas... preocupado por mi?

-Si.- asintió.

Algo llenó su pecho, algo más fuerte que su propio fuego. Estaba feliz, así de repente, se sentía ligero, como si el incidente de hace un momento no hubiese ocurrido. Como si su malhumor de esos días se hubiese largado sin rastro.

_-¿Y aún no lo entiendes?_

¿Qué debía de entender?

-_¡Ja! Mejor que de des prisa en ello, mi querido alter ego, o puede que se convierta en mi presa antes de que puedas hace nada._

¿Presa? ¿Quería tomar a Ace? No, no podía permitirlo, no quería, el era su ami... No, no era porque fuera su amigo, es más, tampoco se sentía mal solo porque Smoker le apartaba de él, sino porque Ace se iba con él. Estaba... estaba celoso. Pero eso... solo podía significar que él...

-¡Doc Q!

La voz de Sabo inundó todo el barco.

-¡Sabo! ¿¡Que ocurre!?

-¡Ace! ¡Busca al doctor, tenemos una emergencia!

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Le ha pasado algo a Luffy!?

-¡No! ¡Se trata de Law! ¡No sabemos que le pasa! ¡De repente se ha desmayado! ¡Tiene tanta fiebre que ha empezado delirar y convulsionar!

Ace y Marco se miraron, sabiendo que los dos pensaban lo mismo. Ahora había otras prioridades.

**Continuará...**


	21. Capitulo 21

**Notas: **no sabéis lo que me sorprendí el otro día. Estaba yo tan tranquila en el coche, escuchando la musiquilla de la radio cuando ente canción y canción, los locutores, comentan la noticia de que se están haciendo una serie de experimentos con seres vivos para alargar su tiempo de vida, y que ya han conseguido que vivan 800 años. Mi reacción friki no pudo ser otra que esta: ¿yokais?

Y mi segunda reacción fue: ¿tendré el poder de predecir el futuro?

Después racionalicé un poquito y me di cuenta de que era pura coincidencia xD

Gracias a **Shaddy **por su comentario, me hizo ilusión que dijeses que conservastes los mios x3, pero no dejes de estudiar D:

**Capitulo 21**

_Cuaderno de bitácora, tercer día de la sexta semana de navegación:_

_Hemos sido afortunados en estas últimas jornadas, desde que salimos del puerto Nut no hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a la situaciones comunes de un viaje como este y que nos iban acompañando desde el principio de la travesía. Las provisiones de comida y agua no escasean y la nave se mantiene en unas condiciones más que óptimas._

_Por otro lado el estado de uno de mis tripulantes es algo contrapuesto a todo esto._

_Hace ya tres día que el Señor Trafalgar sufre de temblores, convulsiones y fiebre, en más de un caso delirantes. Según el médico de abordo, en su sangre no hay signos de virus alguno y no hay nada que pueda hacer por él ya que, dado su caso, no cuenta con el material necesario para tratarlo debidamente. Dejó claro que su tiempo apremiaba, ya que el estado del Señor Trafalgar se encontraba en una especie de limbo; puede que el día menos pensado se haya recuperado como si nunca hubiese enfermado, o puede que tengamos que seguir el viaje con un miembro menos en la tripulación._

* * *

><p>Vivi asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la enfermería con cautela. La habitación estaba en silencio excepto por la profunda respiración de Law, que dormía en cama, así como la de Eustass, que sentado en una silla se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero.<p>

Ella sonrió al verles. Haciendo el mínimo ruido, entró con dos paños al hombro y una pequeña tina llena de agua y cubitos de hielo entre las manos. Dejó esta última sobre la mesita de noche que había al lado de la cama.

Se fijó en Law. Doc Q le había dado suficientes calmantes para que durmiera a pierna suelta durante varios días, sin embargo el rostro del moreno no se mostraba relajado, más bien preocupado... asustado. No dejaba de temblar y su rostro estaba perlado por el sudor.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable, él le había ayudado mucho cuando llegaron al barco y ella era incapaz de devolverle el favor.

Suspiró resignada por la nariz. Tomando uno de los paños que llevaba lo mojó en la tina, lo estrujó y lo colocó lentamente y con mucho cuidado sobre la frente de Law.

Soltó un grito ahogado cuando le agarraron de repente la muñeca con fiereza y unas pinzas de cangrejo se colocaba en su cuello.

-¿Que mierda haces?- Eustass la miraba con una ira que rayaba el odio, arrastrando las palabras amenazadoramente.

-Solo quería ayudar.- echaba el cuello hacía atrás todo lo que podía, pero el pelirrojo le podía cortar el gaznate fácilmente si quería.

-¿Acaso te la he pedido alguien niñata?- la soltó en un empujó.

Recuperando el equilibrio antes de caerse, Vivi le frunció el ceño con reproche. Volvió a acercarse a la tina.

Eustass vio como mojaba el otro paño.

-¿No me has oído o es que eres demasiado imbécil para entenderme? Te estoy diciendo que te largues.

-Ser tan desconfiado no le ayudará a que baje la fiebre.

-¿Quieres que te reviente un ojo?

La peliazul le ignoró, mojó el pañuelo que le quedaba y lo estrujo; con este, suavemente, limpió la cara de Law de su sudor. Notó la pinza del pelirrojo, que se había colocado a su espalda, bajo su mandíbula.

-Vete.

Vivi notó como presionaba y le hacía un corte.

-Está bien, me voy.

El pelirrojo apartó su pinza y le dejó paso hacía la puerta, aunque estaba claro el espíritu imperativo. Ella le miró con disgusto limpiándose la poca sangre que había salido de la herida y que poco le quedaba por cerrarse.

-¿A que esperas para irte?

Ella caminó hacia la puerta, mientras que él le daba la espalda para volver a sentarse, pero antes de irse, Vivi, dijo una última cosa.

-Yo sé tan bien como tú lo que es que te estén salvando siempre la vida y no poder responder de la misma forma.

Cerró la puerta, dejando a Eustass solo con Law.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y resopló cabreado apartando la mirada de la puerta, pero la puso en el moreno, y su gesto se tornó preocupado. Colocó una mano en la mejilla de Law, le daba la sensación de que eso le relaja, al menos le gustaba pensarlo.

Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-_¿Que vas a saber tu de lo que él ha hecho por mi?_

* * *

><p>Da igual a donde fuera, que hiciera o como estuviera, a su al rededor parecía haber un campo de fuerza que apartaba al resto de tripulantes de él, eso y que todos le miraban con recelo.<p>

No sabía de que se sorprendía, siempre que hacía acto de presencia su otro "yo" no se le acercaban hasta cerciorarse de que no les iba arrancar la cabeza.

-Hola, Marco ¿Que tal estás?

Se volvió para mirar a Ace.

-Después dirás de tu hermano, pero tu también eres bastante inconsciente.

-¿A que te refieres?

El rubio señaló con su barbilla al resto.

-Hay por ahí quién guarda las distancias conmigo.

-Ah, te refieres a eso. Bueno, han pasado tres días y... si me hubieses querido dar una paliza me la hubieses dado en aquella ocasión.

Marco tuvo que sonreír ante la ocurrencia.

-Tienes una lógica aplastante.

-Soy el listo de los tres hermanos, en algo habría que notarse.

-¿Tú el listo? Creí que ese era Sabo.

-No, no, Sabo es el intelectual y calmado.

-Vale, vale- dijo riendose. Sintió en ese momento una mirada indiscreta y buscando se encontró con Smoker, apostado en ese momento de timonel. Marco resopló.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Discúlpame Ace, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ah, claro. Lo siento.

-No tienes porqué.

El piloxiano se alejó de él.

-_Que duro es estar enamorado ¿eh?_

Otra vez ahí su otro yo, estaba tardando mucho en irse esa vez.

-_Ah, amigo, quítate esos "peligrosos" celos y frustración que tienes y no estaré tanto tiempo presente._

Ahí debía de darle la razón. Incluso Smoker sabía lo peligroso que era que Ace estuviese tanto tiempo con alguien como él. No era seguro después de todo, y él mismo debía ser consciente de ello.

Por otra parte que no incluían celos... estaba todo lo demás. Era un amor imposible, cualquiera podría verlo y saberlo. Tan solo hubiese preferido no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, así no le hubiese resultado tan doloroso; el amargo de la confusión le parecía más placentero.

-_Si no lo puedes tener... ¿Por qué no te lo tiras?_

Lo mandó directamente a la puta mierda.

* * *

><p>Con el pecho apoyado en la mesa y las manos extendidas hacia el frente, Luffy pelaba una patata con toda la desgana del mundo.<p>

-¿Qué te pasa chico?- le preguntó Shanks removiendo la sopa con un cucharon.- Normalmente quieres terminar cuanto antes para trastear por ahí.

Tardó en contestar.

-¿Law se pondrá bien?

-¿Mm? Claro que si, es una persona de corazón fuerte.

-El barco es mas divertido con él.

-Bueno, mientras se recupera me tienes a mi.

-Tú no eres tan divertido.

-¡Oye!

* * *

><p>Mihawk se mantenía pensativo, sentado en el sillón de su despacho, dando golpecitos en el brazo de este con un bolígrafo. Mientras tanto, Smoker le daba el informe del día.<p>

-Por último... el estado del señor Trafalgar sigue igual.

El capitán suspiró y se levantó de la silla dejando el bolígrafo en la mesa.

-_Ciertamente es algo que me preocupa bastante._- dio la espalda a su subordinado para mirar por el ventanal con las manos enlazadas por detrás.- _como capitán es mi deber velar por la seguridad de todos. Perder a alguien sería una gran fallo._

Y alguien como él, dada su situación, no podía permitirse fallos.

-Señor. Respecto a Trafalgar... hay determinadas cosas que me inquietan.

-Si,- se volvió para mirarle.- Yo tampoco he estado muy ciego en que sea un cúmulo de enigmas.

-Así como el señor Kid. Ya es extraña la presencia de Trafalgar, la de Kid debería ser imposible, no tal y como está. Los de su raza solo abandonan su planeta para convertirse en esclavos.

-Lo sé. Aún así, que sea íntimo de Trafalgar es lo más inquietante.

Smoker asintió.

-Pero Trafalgar es imposible que haya sido vendido como esclavo. Fuera de su planeta debería estar formando parte de los altos cargos en representación de los suyos.

-Amenos que la incapacidad para usar sus "habilidades", por llamarlo de alguna manera, tenga algo que ver ¿Es eso lo que me quiere decir? Si, yo también lo he pensado, pero tampoco he llegado a una explicación, si de verdad no pudiera usar dichas habilidades los suyos hubiesen acabado por si mismos con su vida. De esa manera solo llegamos a una posibilidad.

-No los usa por motu propio.

-Sería lo más acertado de pensar.

-No explicaría sus razones.

Mihawk apartó la mirada a la ventana de nuevo.

-Smoker, hace bastante tiempo- tanto que el teniente no podría imaginar.- me encontré con alguien de la misma raza que Trafalgar. Tampoco usaba sus poderes. Cuando le pregunté porqué me dijo "para que no me encuentren".

-Un exiliado.- dijo, pensándo que eso era lo más surrealista que habían dicho en esa conversación.

-Un desertor del régimen de su planeta. Tal vez fuera el primero, no en intentarlo sino en conseguirlo. Y Trafalgar puede ser el segundo.

Un repentino sonido les interrumpió la conversación. Eran unos cortos y repetidos pitidos.

-Es el sensor.- dijo el capitán yendo para su mesa de despacho.

Abrió el holograma que mostraba un mapa. No hizo falta decir lo que vio a continuación mas el que ocupaba el puesto de vigía en ese momento se encargó de vociferarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡PLANETA A LA VISTA!

* * *

><p>Era una mujer de paso decidido y cabeza alta. Su aura desprendía tanta autoridad que la chaqueta larga azul oscuro que llevaba sobre los hombros, señalándola como capitana, era tan solo un mero adorno.<p>

Pero ella no solo era un líder nato, también era hermosa. Los hombres deseaban enredar sus manos en su larga cabellera melocotón y soñaban con rozarla con la yema de sus dedos y saber como era esa "piel de piedra" color topacio que adornaba su cuello y se escondía bajo su camisa.

Esta mujer era la capitana Hina, que con pies ligeros y seguida de dos subordinados se dirigía desde su despacho a la sala de control de la base.

-¿Se puede sabe que ocurre?- preguntó una vez hubo entrado en el sitio, este era amplio y lleno de marines cada con una pantalla holográfica sobre la que trabajaban.

-Es el sensor mi capitana.- respondió uno de los encargados.- Ha detectado movimiento.

-¿Mm? ¿Fuera de la base? Hina está sorprendida ¿Por fin pasa algo en este aburrido planeta?

-No, mi capitana. No es dentro del planeta, sino fuera de él.

-¿Disculpe?- se notó en su tono un deje de incredulidad e indignación.- Pasan millones de meteoritos a lo largo del día ¿sabe usted?- miró el holograma donde se mostraba el planeta y un punto que se aproximaba a él.- ¿Acaso va a caer sobre nuestras cabezas?

-No se trata de un meteorito mi capitana. Es una nave.

¿Una nave? Pensó ella. Por esa zona no pasaban naves.

-Denle a Hina una imagen de ella.- ordenó.

Al segundo la tuvo de frente. Era un Sunny, aún sin el mascaron de león era bastante reconocible. Eran barcos de la marina, si, pero no de los convencionales, como no lo era el hecho de que estuviera ahí.

-Capitana.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Recibimos una llamada de la nave.

-Perfecto, ahorra a Hina el trabajo de hacerla. Descuelgue.

El holograma del mapa despareció para dar paso a una video llamada. A Hina se le curvaron los labios en media sonrisa.

-Vaya sorpresa le acaban de dar a Hina. ¿Capitán Yurakiur?

Mihawk se limitó a hacer es saludo militar.

-Capitana Hina.- si le sorprendió la presencia de la mujer no lo mostró ni lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí?

-Necesitamos su permiso para aterrizar.

-¿Por qué motivo? ¿Se están muriendo de hambre? Se han alejado bastante de la ruta transitada.

-Tenemos un enfermo que requiere atención medica y otros medios de los que nos disponemos en la nave.

-Hina sigue pensando que ni la piedra es tan rígida como tu, capitán Yurakiur. Esta bien, dense por bienvenidos a la base 1,6,7,9,1 de la marina.

* * *

><p>Pudieron observar el planeta conforme se acercaban a él. En su gran mayoría era desiertos, montaña y cañones. No se veían lugares verdes en ninguna parte, excepto en una zona.<p>

Era una gran selva, bosque y valle, que de seguro cubría un octavo de planeta. Era más frondoso cuanto más te acercabas a su centro, a su "zona caliente", donde curiosamente, ahí, era justo donde estaba la base.

Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un edificio a tener en cuenta. Recubierto de un materia tan transparente como el cristal, extendiéndose en horizontal y con dos únicas torres de gran envergadura. Una de ellas era la pista de aterrizaje.

-La capitana Hina le da saludos, capitán.- dijo esta haciendo el saludo militar, escondía sus ojos en unas gafas de sol.

Mihawk correspondió el saludo con sequedad.

-Agradezco su permiso.

La mirada de Hina fue tras Mihawk. Sonrió con complicidad a Smoker, y este desvió la mirada, cosa que a ella le hizo gracia sin más remedio. Por otra parte, cierto pecosos no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta.

-Bueno. Hina quiere saber dónde está el enfermo.

-Aquí.- se escuchó la voz malhumorada de uno de los pelirrojos de la tripulación que cargaba con Law en brazos.

-Fullbody, acompaña a este muchacho a la enfermería.- dijo ella ignorando por completo la falta de respeto que Eustass había tenido hacia su persona.

-Si, mi capitana.

Mientras se iba, Hina se fijó en la raza de Law.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Mihawk.

-Nada, de momento. ¿Mm?- si mirada fue a parar a Vivi.- Hina pregunta que hace esa chiquilla ahí.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!-salió Usopp como una bala del barco con las manos en alto hasta colocarse justo delante de la capitana.- ¡A sus órdenes mi capitana!- hizo un firme, a la par que exagerado, saludo militar.- Soy el doctor Usopp, seguramente ya habrá oído habrá de mi.- puso pose de interesante.

-Hina no lo cree.

-... ah, bueno... ejem, soy gran experto del universo y él patrocinador de este viaje de características arqueológicas. Y esa chiquilla de ahí no es otra que mi sobrina, que quiere seguir mis pasos.

Hina la miró otra vez, después sus ojos fueron de reojo a Zoro, y finalmente a Mihawk. Se encogió de hombros guardando sus pensamientos para ella.

-Esta bien. Vengan, Hina les mostrará la base mientras les hace algunas preguntas.

-Queda usted al mando Teniente.- dijo el capitán a Smoker.

-Si, mi capitán.

Mihawk y Usopp se fueron con la capitana y sus subordinados. El único oficial que quedaba en él barco suspiró por la nariz y miró a la tripulación, en especial a Sabo y a Shanks que sujetaban y amordazaba Luffy. La explicación de porqué estaba así era tan simple como que el capitán venía conveniente que él hablara con Hina antes de que el menor de los D. Monkey se le ocurriera hacer algo extrovertido, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

-La capitana ya se ha marchado, lo pueden soltar,

-¡AVENTURA!-salió Luffy despedido a inspeccionar la base.

-... ¿Vamos a por él, Teniente?- preguntó le pelirrojo.

-No, que lidien otros con él durante un rato. Nosotros tenemos mucho que hacer.

* * *

><p>La enfermería era un largo pasillo blanco con dos hileras de camas, aún así, solo dos estaban ocupadas; una de ellas por Law.<p>

Eustass le miraba mientras era escaneado por una enfermera robot. Cuando está terminó, simplemente le dio por irse; el pelirrojo la miró con odio.

-¿_Y ya está?_- se fijó por un momento en el otro que guardaba cama, pero como realmente le era absolutamente irrelevante volvió a prestarle atención a Law.- _No dejaré que te pase nada._

* * *

><p>Ambos capitanes, junto con el narizón erudito, caminaban por la base. A su vera y a través de la pared de cristal estaba la frondosa selva.<p>

-Así que una expedición arqueológica. ¿Y que piensan buscar?

-¡Es alto secreto capitana!- se atrevió a decir Usopp.- pero le aseguro cuando sea el momento usted será la primera en enterarse.

-No es necesario. Hina no le hará más preguntas a usted, capitán Yurakiur, pero no crea que no me he fijado en su tripulación.

-Si de mi hubiese dependido no sería en una tripulación como esa en la que tendría que fijarse.

-¿¡Quiere parar ya!?- le habló Usopp con reproche.- ¿¡Acaso me meto yo con su forma de capitanear!?

-Ciertamente.

-¡Ah!- resopló apartando su vista de él.- déjelo...

Entonces, irremediablemente, el doctor tuvo que abrir los ojos. No podía ser... lo que estaba viendo...

-Ka... Kaya.- dijo acercándose al cristal.

En su mente se repetía que era imposible, que la dejó en el planeta de Goa. Pero ahí estaba, tras el cristal, en la selva y ofreciéndole una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Hina le advierte profesor. No se a quién está viendo, pero no es quién usted cree que es.

-¿Disculpe?- volvió la cabeza hacía ella todavía sin procesar la información.

Hina se acercó al cristal y lo golpeó dos veces con los nudillos mirando a Usopp.

-Oesed. Así es como llamamos a estás criaturas. En realidad son como peces con patas y brazos, grandes ojos brillantes y extraños colores de piel; pero casi nadie los ve tal y como son, Hina entre ellos. Leen la mente de las personas y se transforman en aquel individuo que más desean ver, ya sea por afecto o por odio. Estar expuestos a ellos físicamente es más peligroso; se elimina el raciocinio completo y se empieza a creer que la ilusión es real aunque todas las indicaciones apunten lo contrarío. De esa manera consiguen que su víctimas les siga y se pierda. Hina ignora aún que hacen con ellos.

Usopp tragó duro.

-¿Y... usted cree que esta pared es resistente?

-Es acero transparente, Doctor.

-¿Y por qué transparente?

-Por la misma razón por la que esta base se encuentra en medio de un planeta alejado de ninguna parte. Son nuestro objeto de estudio. Cualquier cambio en ellos a de ser informado.

-¿Tan importantes son para que toda una base se traslade aquí?

-Usted le hace gracia a Hina. Para ser doctor piensa muy poco.

-Una tremenda ironía ¿no creé?- fue el comentario de Mihawk, por el cual se llevó una mirada asesina de Usopp.

-Oiga a Hina, Doctor. ¿No se dio cuenta de que la única flora del planeta rodea esta base?

-Claro que sí. Me parece extraño ya que en el desierto sería más fácil avistar a esos seres si vienen, pero también encontraréis medios para sobrevivir más a mano, digo yo.

-Así que cree usted que nosotros nos hemos instalado en el centro de la selva y no la selva a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Cómo iba la selva a...?

Ella sonrió.

-Hina ve que ya lo va captando. Los oesed son atraídos por otras formas de vida, pero en este planeta no hay más vida que la nuestra, por los tanto vienen sin que tengamos que mover un dedo, como si nos sintieran. Pero no solo es eso.

-E... ¿Ellos crean la flora de este planeta?

-Y cambios climáticos que Hina nunca hubiese imaginado antes de llegar aquí. O al menos creemos que son cosa de ellos, los estamos investigando. Hina tiene suerte de contar con una de las mentes más prodigiosas en este tema.

* * *

><p>-¡Vuelve aquí niñato!<p>

-Muchas gracias por la comida.- se reverenció Luffy antes de salir corriendo.

-¿¡Te crees que con eso te libras!?

Tras investigar a lo bestia le había entrado mucha hambre, y con mucha suerte había encontrado la cocina, la gran cocina, aunque la suerte era solo para él visto que el cocinero no se había quedado muy contento.

Y así había quedado la cosa, el huyendo en pos de salvar su vida.

-_¿Pero porqué se pone así este hombre? A Shanks no le importa si pico un poco_.- pensamiento que era medianamente mentira.

-¡Vuelve aquí!

-¿¡Pero todavía andas siguiéndome!?

-¡Hasta que vomites lo que te has comido!

-¡Pero tu estás loco! ¿¡Quien se iba a comer eso!?

-¡Aaah!- rugido de guerra.

-¡Aaaah!- grito de huida.

Metió el turbo a sus pies buscando la manera de despistarle, hasta que por fin encontró una puerta, la de un ascensor . Sin pensárselo mucho entró. Cuando vio a través de la dicha y transparente puerta como el cocinero se estampaba contra ella y el ascensor subía respiró tranquilo, a parte de descojonarse en la cara de aquel hombre.

El ascensor siguió subiendo y las paredes traslucidas permitían tener a Luffy una vista cada vez más amplia.

-Wuau...- se asombró con manos y caras pegadas al "cristal".- Seguro que en esa selva hay cantidad de cosas interesantes.

Tan embobado estaba con ella que no se dio cuenta de que las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Se giró. A su espalada había una joven chica vestida de bata blanca, de largo pelo naranja recogido en una coleta y piel... ¿rosa?

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** Bueno, bueno... pelo naranja ¿eh? ¿Quien podrá ser? Yo por mi parte creo que es evidente, pero por si a alguien no le resulta así... me callo.

Después... "oesed", si lo sé, ya se me podría haber ocurrido otro nombre que no viniera de Harry Potter, pero la vida es dura y hay que disfrutarla. Vamos, que mi mente no da para tantos nombres de bicho; si os fijáis aún no le he puesto nombre a la raza de Law, y tampoco a la de Eustass, que en cierto modo debería ser la misma porque son, como ya dije, del mismo planeta, sin embargo no son la misma cosa... muy pronto lo enteréis mejor. Si no lo habéis entendido ya porque creo recordar que más o menos lo expliqué en anteriores capis...

Creo que ya estoy divagando demasiado, mejor me voy. Bye, bye!


	22. Capitulo 22

**Notas:** Bueno, hola antes que nada, y en segundo contestaré los comentarios que no puedo por privado.

**Shady**, vaya, hace poco que conociste a Marco, bueno me alegro de que te guste porque a mi el personaje me gusta xD No, law no esta malo por eso, en este capi se explicará mejor xDUu Y el cocinero tampoco era Sanji :S el ya estubo en el anterior planeta ¿recuerdas? Aunque cuando hice la escena del cocinero es verdad que pensé "mecachis, aquí hubiese estado perfecto", pero vamos tambien estaba perfecto en la otra escena así que no me voy a rayar xD. Así que este semestre te fue mejor eh... es lo que tiene mi fic, impulsa (de alguna manera que desconozco) las capacidades en los estudios xD

**Un poquito de atención pol favor, gracials (L) **Bien, tengo algo que comunicar. Ahora mismo estoy en una parte de mi vida que poco es el tiempo que tengo para mi misma; tengo que estudiar para exámenes, tengo que entregar trabajos, tengo que preparar y coordinar muchas cosas con mis compañeros incluso fuera de clase ocupando así más de todo el día más de una vez a la semana. Aparte, este año, al ser mi último, empiezo con las prácticas de empresa y tengo que entregar un proyecto final

Vamos, que este anuncio de cocacola expresa perfectamente mi estado actual (pero sin el helicóptero con la hamaca): www . youtube watch?v=ePTBBNRaBYw

En conclusión, que durante estos últimos meses estaré muy, muy, muy ocupada (a la par que algo estresada). Y... con algunos meses quiero decir que hasta el 7 de julio, que será cuando entregue mi proyecto, no seré libre, por lo que en este tiempo actualizar me será algo bastante difícil.

No voy a pausar el fic porque lo más seguro es que caiga más e un par de capítulos mientras esté con la soga al cuello (lo que tiene que me guste tanto escribir), pero que las actualizaciones no será tan continuadas, bien vosotros estáis viendo ya eso (Y yo que tenia intención hasta de empezar historias nuevas...).

**En Resumen:** la historia continua y espero que la sigáis disfrutando. ¡Nos vemos!

**Capitulo 22**

-¿Que haces tú aquí?

-¿Mm?- Luffy se giró al oír la voz.- ¡Ah. Hola!- puso una sonrisa inocente.- Me escapaba del cocinero que se ha puesto hecho una furia por un poquito que he picado de la cocina ¡jajaja! ¡Wuau! ¿Y este sitio?- salió del ascensor con gran asombro.

Estaba en el interior de una habitación de aparente cristal con forma de cúpula, que sin duda estaban a gran altura puesto que desde cualquier lado podía apreciarse más allá de los limites de la selva y conocer visualmente el desierto. Por otra parte, dentro de la habitación, pantallas virtuales daban vueltas lentamente, pero sin cesar; cada una de ellas mostraba un clima diferente.

Cruzada de hombros, la chica arqueó una ceja observando como Luffy daba vueltas recordando a un niño pequeño en una tienda de juguetes.

-Como mola todo.- Luffy le miró.- ¿Aquí vives tú?

-No, solo trabajo ¿Se puede saber con quién estoy hablando?

-Conmigo ¿no lo ves?- dijo con la cara sin expresión como si creyera sin duda alguna que ella fuera tonta.

-¡Eso ya lo sé mendrugo!- rugió sacando dientes.- ¡Te preguntaba por tu nombre!

-¡Ah, eso! ¡Pues haberlo dicho mujer! ¡Jajaja! ¡Soy Luffy D. Monkey! ¿Y tu?

-Soy Nami.-contestó pensando que ese chico empezaba a resultarse algo exasperante.- ¿Eres uno de los tripulantes que ha llegado en ese Sunny?

-Si. Vamos de aventuras.- sonrió de nuevo.- ¿Y te dedicas a ver la tele todo el día? Como se nota que el Gobierno Universal no recorta en militares, eh.

La cara de mosqueo de ella resaltaba en sobre manera.

-Oye guapo. Que mi trabajo es más que mirar unas pantallas. Yo...

-¿Y te dan palomitas?

Se llevó un capón.

-¡Investigo el clima de este planeta pedazo de mendrugo!

-¿¡Pero por que me pegas!?

-¡Porque llevo cuatro frases mal contadas contigo y ya me has crispado los nervios!- resopló apartando la vista de él para llamar con la mano a una de las imágenes.- Gracias a esta torre de investigación puedo ver parte del planeta con mis propios ojos, pero como no es suficiente, la cúpula me envía imágenes de allí donde mi vista no alcanza.- decía esto pasando de una imagen a otra con la mano.- de esta manera tengo un parte meteorológico un poco más completo.

-¿Por qué no sales tu misma?

-Lo haría, pero la capitana ha prohibido cualquier expedición por seguridad, y no soy una chalada suicida.

-¿Suicida? ¿Por qué?

Nami le echó una mirada de arriba abajo.

-No sabes nada de este planeta ¿me equivoco?

-No.- sonrió haciendo que la otra volviera a resoplar cansada.

-No entraré mucho en detalles: Fuera hay unos bichos llamados Oesed, se transforman en alguien que tú perseguirías a cualquier costo, no se te volvería a ver el pelo en la vida. Por eso esta base está cerrada a cal y canto, para que nadie se le ocurra ir a por ellos, eso si, con paredes transparentes para que podamos estudiarlos, ya que tienen cierto poder sobre la flora y el clima.

-Ajá.- asintió, aunque en verdad no se había enterado muy bien.- Entonces no sales porque esos bichos son malos.

-... Es una manera de resumirlo. Aunque no siempre han sido "malos". Antes vivían en comunidad pacífica con la colonia humana que desterraron aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Colonia humana? ¿Qué?

-¿Um? ¿No lo sabes? Fue un boom cuando esa investigación se detuvo hace ochenta años.

-Yo solo tengo diecisiete.

-Ah, claro, eres humano. Te lo resumiré si quieres.

-No, no quiero, me aburre lo que me estás contado.

-¡Pues vete de aquí deja de molestar!

* * *

><p>Mihawk se reunió con toda su tripulación, excepto con Eustass y Law que seguían en la enfermería. Reunidos en cubierta, el capitán explicó la situación.<p>

-Es necesario que sepan algo de este planeta para ayudar al señor Trafalgar.- continuó.- los Oesed no es lo único que caracteriza a este lugar según me ha comentado la capitana Hina. Hace unos mil seiscientos años el Gobierno decidió hacer otra investigación; se trataba de encontrar voluntarios, humanos, para borrarles todo conocimiento respecto a su tecnología y separarlos en parejas mixtas en puntos concretos del planeta.

-Que interesante.- comentó Shanks.- ¿Con que motivo, Capitán?

-Ver si la raza humana evolucionaba de la misma forma que lo hizo una vez.-explicó Zoro.- En otra palabras, si se repetía los mismos patrones de la Era Humana.

-¿Tú cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Luffy.

-La búsqueda de voluntarios se hizo por cada rincón de la galaxia.- explicó Vivi.- Era imposible no habernos enterado.

-¿Y vendían el proyecto tal y como era?- preguntó Sabo.- ¿Y la gente iba?

-No les faltó gente hambrienta que quisiese apuntarse.- dijo la peliazul.- Hubo incluso razas que intentaron pasar por humanos. Nosotros desertamos cuando vimos los riesgos.

-El proyecto se abortó hace ochenta años.- retomó Mihawk la conversación.- El problema venía dado a que era una situación insostenible. Ochocientos años atrás, ocurrió algo que cambió a los Oesed, y pasaron de ser pacíficos convertirse paulatinamente en un elemento clave de exterminio para la colonia humana que había aquí. No se sabe con exactitud lo que pasó, únicamente se sabe desde hace muy poco que hay un núcleo emisor de ondas mentales. Dichas ondas son las que, supuestamente, han hecho caer enfermo al señor Trafalgar.

-Fue increíble cuando nos lo contó la capitana.- intervino Usopp.- Después de todo esas ondas alcanzaron a Law cuando aún estábamos muy lejos del planeta. Sin duda su fuerza se ha incrementado con el paso de los años.

-Pero algo no cuadra.- dijo Ace.- son ondas mentales vale, pero todos estamos expuestos a ellas ¿Porqué solo Law ha enfermado?

-Se trata de su raza.- explicó Smoker.- él es lo que se conoce coloquialmente como un perlado. Las piedras que tiene por el cuerpo le dan diferentes habilidades mentales, aunque el señor Trafalgar no las haya puesto en práctica.

-Así es.- afirmó Mihawk.- no tenemos certeza de que provoca esas ondas, pero el estado del señor Trafalgar delata que entre los dos hay similitudes.

-Entonces ya está todo solucionado ¿no?- dijo Sabo.- al alejarnos del radio de las ondas Law debería recuperarse.

-No del todo señor D. Monkey. Es algo complicado, pero es posible que al aceptar su propuesta ocurra exactamente lo contrario. Una vez pasemos el radio de ondas, efectivamente Trafalgar mejoraría, pero las posibilidades de que sobreviva al trayecto son escasas. La capitana Hina me ha explicado que las dichas ondas son como si estuviesen vivas, al notar como la persona se aleja se vuelen agresivas, tanto que son capaces de matar.

-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?- preguntó Marco.

Mihawk le miró, después a la tripulación guardando silencio.

-Una expedición de búsqueda, para encontrar el núcleo de las ondas y pararlas.

La tripulación tardó en aceptar las palabras.

-Sobra decir que yo seré quién lidere dicha expedición, pero necesito mínimo dos voluntarios que me acompañen. Solo podemos ser nosotros, nadie de la base va a venir, se limitaran a darnos el equipamiento que necesitemos. En mi ausencia, Smoker me sustituirá como capitán.

-¡Yo quie...!- se escuchó una cabeza golpeando contra la cubierta. Cuando todo el mundo se volvió pudieron ver a Ace sujetando la cabeza de Luffy contra el suelo del barco.

-¡YO!-levantó la mano libre el pecoso.- Me ofrezco voluntario.

-Excelente. ¿Alguien más?

Luffy intentó con todas sus fuerzas apartar su cara de la madera para informar que el sería el segundo voluntario, pero Ace no le dejaba.

-Yo iré.- Marco levantó la mano con tranquilidad.

-Entonces todo resuelto, partiremos mañana a primera hora.

La congregación se disolvió y el pecoso por fin soltó a su querido hermanito.

-¡Ace! ¿Porqué lo has hecho? ¡Yo quería ir!

-Precisamente por eso lo he hecho. Agradece que tienes un hermano mayor que va al peligro por ti.

-¡Yo quería ir!

-¡Tu te quedas con Sabo y punto!

-Siempre yo...- suspiró casado el mediano de los tres.

* * *

><p>-¿Esta usted seguro de lo que va hacer?- preguntó el profesor siguiendo al capitán hasta su despacho.<p>

-Lo estoy.- se sentó en su sillón.- Incluso sin estarlo no quedan muchas posibilidades.

-Ya, pero aún así... la capitana Hina dejó claro que solo las expediciones más afortunadas han vuelto, y no sin menos números de hombres de los que se fueron.

-Capitán.- entró una tercera voz en el despacho.

-Señor Smoker. ¿Que se le ofrece?

-Permítame sustituirle en la expedición, señor.

-¿Disculpe?

-Es lo más correcto. La baja de un teniente es perfectamente solucionable, la de un capitán implicaría echar por tierra todo el viaje.

-¿Se cree que no me doy cuenta de porqué tiene intención de ir?-preguntó alzando la voz con cierta indignación.- Recuerde que es un oficial de la marina, no un caballero andante.

-Cierto, soy un oficial, no un capitán que se siente obligado a ir al pie del cañón para que no le digan cobarde.

Mihawk se levantó del asiento de sopetón. Por un momento pareció que le iba a arrancar a su teniente la cabeza bastándose con su mano, pero tras unos segundos en tenso silencio empezó a reírse volviendo a sentar.

-Está bien Smoker, vaya usted en mi lugar. Claro es que si se queda aquí no será más que un problema.

-Gracias capitán.- hizo el saludo militar.

Entonces se escucharon dos golpes como de llamar a una puerta. La del despacho estaba abierta, así que sin más esfuerzo vieron a un cabo de la base que se mantenía firme.

-Saludos Capitán. Teniente. Profesor.

-Saludos Cabo.

-La capitana Hina pide audiencia con el teniente Smoker.

-Por mi parte concedida, aunque visto está que si yo no concedo algo es irrelevante.

* * *

><p>El despacho de Hina era bastante amplio y, como el resto del edificio, fabricado de acero transparente. Ella nunca se consideraría como una mujer que le gustase decorar, por ello tenía a su disposición poco más que una mesa y un sillón en el que trabajar.<p>

Cuando Smoker llegó, la luz anaranjada del atardecer lo pintaba todo.

-Capitana.- dijo haciendo el saludo militar a la vez que la puerta se cerraba tras él.

Ella apartó la vista de sus papeles para mirarle. Se levantó con una sonrisa.

-¿A que vienen esas formalidades? Nunca han sido lo tuyo. ¿Tanto te irrita seguir de teniente?

-¿Tanto te irrita el trabajo de capitana?

-Hina ve esa respuesta más normal en ti, no has cambiado.-se sentó en el borde de la mesa cruzada de brazos.- ¿Eres así con tus superiores?

-Cuando lo veo oportuno.

-Después del roce que tuviste con Spamdam deberías pensártelo dos veces, sabes perfectamente que por ese mismo puñetazo que le diste no te ascienden.

-Por mi pueden irse al infierno con sus ascensos.

Ella volvió a sonreír, él no.

-¿Por qué me has llamado?

-Somos amigos de toda la vida ¿No es lógico que Hina quiera hablar contigo de los viejos tiempos?

-Es lógico, pero te conozco demasiado para saber que no es eso de lo que se trata.

Ella se puso un poco más seria.

-Hina no es tonta Smoker. Ha visto vuestra tripulación, ha oído vuestros motivos de viaje; además están vuestra rutas escogidas que os han llevado hasta aquí.-se levantó y miró a través de sus ventanas.- Hina supone que eres consciente de todo lo que está diciendo.

El teniente resoplo.

-¿A donde quieres llegar?

La capitana tardó en contestar.

-A Hina no le da buena espina vuestro viaje, Smoker. Teme por ti.

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-No es solo preocupación. Vuestro barco trae demasiadas cosas consigo, y pocas son buenas.- se volvió de todo hacia él y restó distancia entre los dos.- Hina no tiene autoridad para dejar atrancado vuestro Sunny, pero puede hablar con el capitán Mihawk para que te quedes aquí.- puso una mano en su mejilla.- ¿Que me dices? Hina y tú otra vez como compañeros. Sería bonito ¿no?

Smoker quedó mirándola unos segundos, pero al rato apartó la cara de su mano, sin brusquedad, sin suavidad.

-Ahora mismo no me planteó estar en otro lugar que en el Sunny.

Hina quitó la mano un poco sorprendida, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Es el chico de la pecas ¿verdad?- él no contestó.- Si, Hina ve la afirmación en tu silencio, aunque con las miradas celosas me echó esta mañana sería raro no darse cuenta.- se encogió de hombros y volvió a su sitio.- de todas maneras la oferta sigue en pie por si decides dejar al jovenzuelo Mihawk.- el teniente le miró extrañado.- ¿Por qué miras a Hina así? Ah, lo de "jovenzuelo a veces se le escapa a Hina.

-¿Que se te escapa?

-¿No serás capaz de decirle a Hina que no te has dado cuenta de quien Mihawk Yurakiur en realidad?

Él tardó en contestar.

-Tenia mis dudas.- afirmó con aspereza apartando la mirada.- Pero me ha sido imposible ignorar hechos recientes. Aún así no creo que el término "muchachito" sea técnicamente apropiado.

-Para los de su raza es un muchachito, Smoker.

-Aparentemente roza los cuarenta, Hina.

-Hina apuesta a que no pasa ni de los treinta. Después de todo se alistó cuando tenía supuestamente veintiocho ¿no?- era difícil hacer que Smoker abriera los ojos de sorpresa, pero ella lo había conseguido.- Si te preguntas como... bueno, una barba siempre hace algo, además... sabías que Garp arrestó hace ya más de una década a unos traficantes de drogas.

-¿Que tiene eso que ver?

-Mucho ¿Conoces la flor estacional?

-Es un tipo de droga no adictiva que utilizaban los delincuentes para rejuvenecer o envejecerse el rostro y pasar desapercibidos.

-Veo que estás bien enterado. Pero seguro que el capitán Mihawk lo está aún más que tú, después de todo... Garp fue el que le convenció de unirse a la Marina.

* * *

><p>Solo quería pasear un poco, apartarse por un momento del barco, pero se le había hecho de noche intentando volver. No sabía si su deficiencia en cuanto a orientación venía de que era híbrido, lo que si sabía es que era agobiante. Había dado miles de vueltas, pero no encontraba el ascensor que llevaba a la plataforma de aterrizaje.<p>

Resopló parando sus pasos y bajando la cabeza.

-_Esto es un coñazo._

El cielo estaba completamente despejado, la luna de ese planeta era más que enorme y desprendía una luz intensa. Por ello, vio claramente la sombra que se cruzó con la suya. Echó la vista a su izquierda, hacía el otro lado de la pared sin color.

Kuina le sonreía, mientras que su propio gesto continuaba serio y con una mirada que se tornó triste. Ella llevaba aquel yukata de golondrinas que le gustaba tanto; estaba preciosa.

El peliverde colocó su mano en el "cristal". La chica la observó, seguía sonriendo pero de repente sus ojos no parecían tan felices, correspondió el gesto de Zoro y ambos volvieron a encontrarse con los ojos.

-Señor Roronoa.

Miró con un sobresalto contenido a quien le había hablado. Era Mihawk.

-Debería ser más precavido.- dijo, terminado de acortar las distancias.

Zoro apartó la mano del cristal.

-No soy un niño de cien años ¿sabe?

El capitán puso sus ojos en el oesed.

-No creo que en este caso la edad importe. Y usted, si se vuelve más demencial, es capaz de saltar desde la torre de aterrizaje sin quedar muy mal parado.

-Soy perfectamente consciente de que la persona que veo no es real. Murió hace ya demasiado tiempo.- se hizo silencio.- ¿Y usted a quien ve?

El tiempo que se tomó para contestar no tuvo nada que ver con la respuesta que dio.

-Solo al oesed.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, la capitana de la base y el capitán del Sunny, se reunieron con todos los voluntarios; más aquellos que fueron a despedirse, como lo eran Sabo y Usopp.<p>

Se encontraban en el interior de la base, al lado de la boca de un túnel, hecho de acero translucido como todo lo demás, en cuya entrada esperaba un vehículo deslizante de color blanco con las insignias de la Marina pintada en sus laterales.

-¿Luffy sigue cabreado conmigo?

-Si, me temo que si.-contestó su hermano.

-Este niño es un inconsciente. Voy a la muerte por él y encima ni viene a despedirme.

-No digas esas cosas que es de mal agüero.- le aconsejó el profesor.- y ten mucho cuidado Ace, no me lo perdonaría si te llegase a pasar algo.

-¿Quién es el pájaro de mal agüero ahora?-suspiró y habló en general.- ¿No sería mejor ir partiendo ya?

-Aún os falta un integrante.- contestó Hina, que parecía de muy mal humor desde que se enteró de que Smoker iba a sustituir a Mihawk.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó yokai incubierto.- Ayer me dejó claro que nadie de la base intervendría en esta expedición.

-Cierto capitán. Sin embargo, en una noche, la idea de este pequeño viaje ha cambiado bastante.- le echó una mirada de reproche al teniente, que fue recibida con indiferencia.

-Se presenta la alférez Nami.

Todos se volvieron. Era una joven -a la que Luffy conocía pero los demás claramente no.- vestida igual que el teniente, con botas y pantalones negros y una chaqueta blanca, aunque esa última iba cerrada, a la vez que más ceñida y provocativa.

-Descanse alférez. Bien, ya pueden ustedes partir. En el deslizador tienen todo lo que les hace falta. Al final del pasillo se encontraran con una puerta que les llevará directamente al exterior. Como los oesed vienen directamente a por nosotros, esta puerta no está cubierta por la selva, irán directamente al desierto. Dispondrán de un máximo de tres días antes de que los oesed cubran la puerta tras haberlos detectado. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? Pues lárguense.

Y así lo hicieron. No pasó mucho rato desde que se perdieron en el pasillo recto hasta que la alférez confirmo la salida al exterior sin problemas.

-Muy bien alférez. ¿Recuerda usted que quedamos que iba hacer en caso de desavenencias?

-Si, mi capitana. Dejarlos tirados y volver a la base.

-Hina está satisfecha. Vaya informándonos alférez.

-Si, mi capitana.

Se cortó la comunicación y se hizo silencio, pero solo por segundos.

-¡Venga usted aquí capitán de mierda!- se oyó a la espalda de ambos capitanes.

-Hina cree que es a usted, capitán Mihawk.

-Efectivamente el sustantivo en masculino dice mucho.- contestó y se volvió para ver a Eustass completamente descompuesto de ira.- ¿Que sucede señor Kid?

-¿¡Cómo que qué sucede!? ¡Acabo de enterarme de lo de la expedición! ¿¡Por qué no se me ha dicho nada!?

-No pensé que cambiase algo para usted.

La cara de incredulidad que puso el pelirrojo fue más que exagerada.

-Que no... que no pensó...- ni tan siquiera le salían las frases.- ¡Puta ostia! ¡Yo debería estar en esa expedición!

-Aún de haberse enterado, lo dudo mucho. Este asunto es demasiado personal para usted, solo hubiese sido un obstáculo para los demás.

Eustass sentía como si un fuego recorriera sus brazos, sin darse cuenta sus manos se estaban transformando en pinzas.

-¡Capitán!- llegó una voz nueva colmada de alegría. No podía ser otro que Shanks.- ¿Que alegría encontrarlos a todos aquí? Eustass, me he pasado por la enfermería a ver a Law, que raro verte separado de él. Sobretodo cuando parece que le está volviendo la fiebre.

Eustass se marchó sin decir nada más. Tras una pausa, el cocinero volvió a hablar.

-En verdad es un romántico. ¿Ya se han ido nuestros aventureros?

-Si.- asintió Sabo.- ¿Que tal está Luffy?

-¿Luffy? Pues no lo he visto esta mañana. Creí que estaría con vosotros despidiendo a su hermano de una muerte segura.

-¿Qué? No que va, estaba cabreado y supusimos que no quería venir.

-Pues en su hamaca no está.

-...

-...

-¡SE HA IDO EN LA EXPEDICIÓN!- gritaron ambos al unisono.

Mihawk resopló llevándose la mano derecha a la cara.

-Hina ve que tiene usted una tripulación muy entretenida, capitán.

-Se la cambio cuando quiera.

-Ni harta de vino.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:**

Muy bien, hace poco, aún que no por primera vez, que vi Pearl Harbor (la de 2001). Una película realmente bonita y bien hecha, tanto en fotografía como en guión, etc. lo único que podría criticar de esa película que me dejara un poco "así, así" fue la escena del bombardeo por parte de lo japoneses. No porque este estuvieses mal expresado en la película, sino porque la escena en conjunto se hace algo larga, pero tampoco demasiado, y con todo lo que es la película merece tragársela. Además, esta justificado que sea larga; el propio director entrevistó a los supervivientes de esa masacre y quiso retratar en esa escena todos los testimonios sin olvidar ninguno. Vamos, que hasta en eso la película es una maravilla, y sin contar que sale Ben Afflec (aún no he visto Argo, debería verla ya).

Ahora os preguntareis "¿A que viene todo esto?" y yo me explicaré: en la película las enfermeras también tiene rangos militares, eso me sorprendió, a la vez que me pareció de lo más lógico. Entonces pensé que en otras ramas del ejercito deberían tener también rangos, así como la científica o la de investigación en la que he puesto a Nami. No se si estas deducciones son correctas, aún así es puesto a Nami de alférez, uno de los rangos más bajo siendo oficial (para que no se le suba a la cabeza), pensé que era correcto este rango por como es ella, estando independiente de sus capacidades de investigación en el clima.

Por otro lado... adoro a Mihawk y a Zoro, pero realmente me estresan un poquito. Os ha parecido corta la escena, no me extraña. En mi cabeza la relación se estrechaba un poco más y de manera más cariñosa, pero en la práctica estos dos son como un puerco espín y un cactus ¡Que dos hombres más difíciles, leche!

Y bueno, creo que tenía más ganas de soltar un parrafada que otra cosa xD espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Hasta el próximo!


	23. Capitulo 23

**Notas: **Ejem... ¿Alguien sabía que J. Bayona dirigió videoclips de Camela? Esto corrobora que uno, aunque uno nazca con talento. siempre hay que currar en esta vida. Que bella moraleja nos da el director de Lo Imposible.

Y yo... creo que dije que no iba a actualizar tan seguido... si, esto es una ironía de la vida (como cuando lo pausé porque estaba con la imaginación obstruida, se me desobstruyó), pero tiene una explicación. ¡He pasado de estudiar un kilo y medio! ¡Juas juas juas! Es mentira, me he pasado toda esta semana estudiando sin parar. La cosa era que esta semana la tenía de vacaciones (vacaciones que repito, he usado para estudiar), y me hice un plannig por dias... una vez cumplido ese planning diario de estudio pues me ponía a escribir. "Por hacer algo, total, siendo la hora que es, es lo único para lo que tengo tiempo". Además este capitulo ya lo tenía estructurado así que más o menos ha sido ponerme delante del ordenador y escribir, aún así no creí que pudiera terminar el capi antes de la vacaciones, mejor para los que estabais esperando con ansia porque a partir del lunes hasta más de tres semanas después no pensaba ni oler el word.

**Bueeeno**, aclarado esto paso a contestar comentarios:

**Shaddy**, me parece que la espera no se te ha hecho tan larga como creias xD. Respecto a lo de envejecer y eso, me parece que no lo has entendido del todo xDUu cuando Hina dice "muchachito de Mihawk" se refiere a Mihawk, no a Ace. Ace es un niño de vida sana que no tiene porque darle a las drogas (aunque con el hermano que tiene sería comprensible). Mihawk utiliza esa droga, que le dio Garp, para parecer más viejo. El moreno lleva diez años en la Marina, pero no envejece, si no toma esa droga puede arriesgarse a que lo detecten antes de tiempo. En resumen, aparentemente es el Mihawk con la edad que todos sabemos, pero en realidad tiene uno 28 años en yokai, que en realidad son unos 18.000 años.

De todas formas lo he vuelto a leer y es verdad que es confundible. Ya pensaré como lo arreglo.

**Kamilabp**, hola que tal? No te preocupes, sus deseos serán cumplidos a su debido tiempo xD

**Por todo lo demas... **¡Que disfrutéis del capi!

**Capitulo 23**

Una vez Hina dio la orden, Ace, Marco, Smoker y la alférez Nami subieron al bote deslizador, este se puso en marcha a una velocidad bastante vertiginosa a través del túnel.

-Es el propio túnel el que nos lleva.-explicó la pelirroja de piel rosada.- así reservamos energía por si no tenemos luz solar.

Ace observó a través del acero traslucido como ya casi llegaban al final de la selva. Habían recorrido mucho, pero apenas se habían puesto en marcha hace tres segundos.

-¿Este vehículo es igual de rápido que el túnel?- preguntó.

-No, el túnel tiene un mecanismo de empuje y tracción que... no, no es tan rápido.

-... Um... Me da la impresión de que no has seguido por dudar de mi capacidad para entenderte.

-No, solo pereza.

-Ah...-no quedó muy convencido de ello, pero lo dejo pasar.- por cierto, no nos han presentado como es debido. Me llamo Ace D. Monkey.

-¿D. Monkey?- frunció el ceño, recordaba perfectamente ese apellido.

-Si ¿Que pasa?

-Nada, nada. Yo soy Nami. Encantada.-sonrió con amabilidad tendiéndole la mano.

-Igualmente- correspondió el apretón.- y... ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?

Hubo cierta, diminuta e imperceptible reacción de enojo por parte de los otros dos al escuchar esa típica pregunta de ligoteo.

-¿Te refieres a que hago en la Marina? No parezco el típico soldado eh...- sonrió un poco sinuosa pero enseguida adoptó una actitud normal.- la respuesta es simple: Por dinero.- le brillaron los ojos con cierta avaricia haciendo que el pecoso pusiera un poco cara de estar viendo un delfín con antenas**(1)**.

-¿Dinero?

-Claro, tengo un sueldazo ¿sabes? -volvieron a brillarle los ojos.

-...

-Además, gracias a mi capacidad tengo conocimientos que de no estar en la Marina no podría adquirir.

-Ah, así que eres una cerebrito ambiciosa.- bromeó.

-Solo una chica inteligente con ganas de aprender.

Los otros dos pensaron que la conversación entre Ace y la chica se estaba alargando demasiado, por suerte, el túnel acabó, se les abrieron la puertas y salieron al exterior.

Ace miró hacia la base. Estaban realmente muy lejos, apenas podía ver lo que por deducción eran las dos torres por encima de la frondosa selva/bosque/valle.

Nami levantó su muñeca izquierda a la altura del pecho y empezó a trajinar con una especie de pulsera con botoncitos. De este complemento salió una luz que formó una pequeña pantalla holográfica con la cara de la capitana Hina.

-Aquí la alférez Nami. Salida llevada a cabo con éxito, capitana.

-Muy bien alférez. ¿Recuerda usted en que quedamos que iba hacer en caso de desavenencias?

-Si, mi capitana. Dejarlos tirados y volver a la base.- miradas inquisitivas de los otros tres hombres se pusieron en ella preguntándose que clase orden es esa.

-Hina está satisfecha. Vaya informándonos alférez.

-Si, mi capitana.

Se cortó la comunicación.

-Apagaré el comunicador.- informó ella.- es improbable que suceda algo por lo que nos quieran llamar, así que mejor guardad batería para emergencias.

-¿Hacia dónde se supone que nos dirigimos, alférez?- preguntó Smoker a la vez que se colocaba en el asiento del piloto y ella en el del copiloto; Marco se quedó en el asiento del medio, igual que Ace en el de atrás. El deslizador desplegó su vela solar y empezó a correr.

-Conecte el radar y siga las señales.

-¿Pueden seguir las señales con radar?- se extrañó el rubio.- Entonces ¿Cómo es que no han encontrado la fuente aún?

-Al entrar en la zona fría de las ondas el radar deja de funcionar. Gracias a la imágenes por satélite podemos hacer deducciones, pero la verdad, vamos a entrar en un enorme laberinto. Esta misión es casi suicida.

-¿Y tú estas aquí por...?- dejó sin formular la pregunta.

-Ya lo he dicho antes, soy una joven y hermosa chica con gran interés por aprender. Soy científica en la torre del clima, esta era una gran oportunidad para completar mis informes.- testimonio cierto pero sesgado, ella también pensaba que en el núcleo de las ondas debería haber guardado algo muy valioso para la que había montada. Además, tenía habilidad para esquivar situaciones peligrosas.- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Por qué os ofrecisteis voluntarios? Sobre todo usted, teniente, tenía entendido que iba a ser el capitán Yurakiur el que iba a venir.

-Siento decepcionarla.- dijo con total desgana.

-Es que nos llevamos muy bien ¿sabes usted, alférez?- explicó Ace con total inocencia.- en otro planeta también nos tocó a los tres juntos.

-Vaya, entonces son como íntimos.

-Mas o menos.- contestaron Marco y Smoker a la vez.

Nami notó algo raro entre esos dos y se hubiese puesto a divagar sino fuera porque su piel comenzó a cambiar de color, siendo esta ahora un poco más roja.

-Vaya.- se miró sus manos rojas.- si que hace calor.

-Pues si, el sol pega bastante y... -el pecoso cortó su frase poniendo cara de pánico al darse cuenta del cambio en la chica.- creo... que debería ponerse crema solar, alférez.

-Ah, no se preocupe, mi piel cambia de color según el clima y temperatura. Por eso soy rosa cuando no hay ni frío ni calor.

-Es una castform**(2)**, Ace.- le dijo el rubio.- su raza es así.

-¿No habías visto nunca a nadie de mi raza?

-No.- apartó la mirada avergonzado y teatralizando un poco de tristeza.- soy solo un pobre chico que nunca ha salido de su casa.

Tanto Marco con Nami se rieron, Smoker no, pero porque él era así. El ambiente estaba bastante tranquilo.

-Um, tengo otra pregunta.- le habló el piloxiano a la chica.- los oesed van allí donde nosotros vayamos, por eso están congregados alrededor de la base.

-Si.

-Es que he pensado que... por ejemplo nosotros. Hacemos una expedición y peinamos la zona que nos sea posible y volvemos antes de que los oesed cubran la puerta. ¿No podríamos volver a salir a cubrir otra zona una vez se hayan apartado de la puerta otra vez?

-Se ha intentado ya, los oesed no son estúpidos,-suspiró.- se quedan a esperar.

-Vaya... ¿Um? ¿Alférez?

-¿Que?

-Está volviendo a cambiar de color.

La chica se miró las manos y abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Estaban pasando a ser azules. Alarmada miró al cielo, estaba despejado.

-Creo que tenemos un problema, teniente.

-¿Que sucede?

-Mi color de piel solo pasa a ser azul cuando hay precipitaciones.

-Pero si no se ve ni una sola nube- comentó Ace.

-Exacto, no se ven.-hablaba nerviosa.- Pero no quiere decir que no estén. En este planeta he podido ver que existen diferentes tipos de tormentas. Una de ellas formadas por nubes sin color, nubes invisibles. Por lo tanto, si la nube es invisible, su precipitación también.

-¿Nos va a caer lluvia invisible?

-Si fuera así no sería un problema.

Dicho esto les cayó, muy cerca, algo del cielo haciendo que ella gritara y que el vehículo se tambaleara, provocando un gran estruendo y salpicándoles arena; no lo veían con sus ojos, pero, de manera irrefutable, sabían que era algo tan enorme como el propio deslizador.

-¡Estas nube solo se precipitan en forma de granizo gigantes!- gritó asustada cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos

La cara de sobresalto en Ace y Marco era clara. Por su parte, Smoker, plegó la vela solar a la vez que conectaba la energía de sustitución; pisó el acelerador al máximo y se puso a maniobrar esquivando con suerte las enormes rocas heladas.

-¡Alférez! ¿¡No hay forma de predecirlos!?

-¿¡Como quiere que los prediga!? ¡Soy meteoróloga, no adivina!

-¡Yo puedo intentarlo!- gritó Marco.- ¡Pero voy a necesitar mucha concentración!

-¡Pues empiece a concentrarse!

El piloxiano frunció el ceño, suspiró por la nariz y cerró los ojos. Empezó a detectar como moles de frío caían hacia ellos.

-¡Al derecha!

Esquivaron ese por los pelos.

-¡Inquierda! ¡Acelere! ¡Marcha atrás! ¡Derecha!

Fueron quince minutos de gran tensión, hasta que Marco dejó de sentir y la piel de Nami volvió a ser de un color cálido.

Smoker frenó y todos miraron como en el camino que había dejado atrás seguía granizando.

Soltaron un suspiro de alivio, pero dicho alivio fue cortado de sopetón cuando un fuerte golpe en el culo del deslizador le hizo sobresaltarse y incluso soltar algún grito.

-¿¡Todavía no hemos salido del granizo!?-exclamó Ace.

-Claro que hemos salido, se ve claramente como se aleja- señaló Nami hacia los salpicares de arena provocado por los pedruscos gigantes e invisibles.

-¡Hay una persona ahí metida!- gritó alarmado Marco.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Puedo sentir su calor corporal!

-¿¡Que clase de provisiones nos ha dado el ejercito!?

Antes de que se prolongaran más los gritos sin sentido, Smoker abrió el maletero de provisiones y demás medios de supervivencia.

-¡Que siestecita me he pegado!

Con "demás medios de supervivencia" dudaban que tuviera que venir incluido un Luffy, que nada más tener una abertura al exterior se levantó con ímpetu alzando los puños y gritando.

Mientras el chico reía, los demás le miraban con la boca abierta sin saber que decir. Una vez terminada su carcajada, este se giró.

-Ah, hola ¿Que tal?

-¿¡CÓMO QUE "HOLA QUE TAL"!?- gritó descompuesto y a pleno pulmón el pecoso haciendo que Luffy se cayera para atrás en el suelo.- ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?

-¡Yo quería venir! -se defendió incorporándose.- ¡Iba a ser voluntario antes que tú! ¡Tenía todo el derecho!

-¿¡Qué!?-salió del vehículo para enfrentarse a él- ¡Soy tu hermano mayor, maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué nunca me haces caso!? ¡Te dije que esto era peligroso!

-¡Igual para ti que para mi!

-¡Pero yo tomo responsabilidades, joder! ¡Esto no es una aventura para que te lo pases bien! ¡la vida de Law está en juego! ¡Y tu la has arriesgado aún más solo para divertirte!

-¿¡Por qué siempre das por hecho que soy así!?

-¡Porque si no lo fueras no estaría aquí!

-¡Para ti siempre es un problema que esté "aquí"!

El guantazo que le dio Ace hizo eco. Por un momento el tiempo empezó a detenerse, y entonces empezó a avanzar.

Ace, casi conteniendo el aliento y aún enfurecido, apartó la mirada de su hermano y fue hacia las provisiones.

-Teniente.- dijo mientras trasteaba con ellas.- aquí hay mochilas, deberíamos dividir las provisiones para cada uno. Es más seguro.

-Si. Démonos prisa, no podemos perder el tiempo.

Una vez hicieron la división, volvieron a subir al deslizador y siguieron la ruta en silencio.

* * *

><p>El primer día había pasado, y en la base la noche fue retirando al atardecer sin que muchos se percataran plenamente de ello.<p>

En la enfermería todo seguía igual. No había cambios en Law, como tampoco los había en ese otro paciente desconocido, tuviese la enfermedad que tuviese.

Eustass no había dormido ni un poco desde que llegaron y el sueño empezaba a hacerle mella. Luchaba una y otra vez para que no se le cerrasen los ojos, pero perdió la batalla.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo no estaba en el mismo sitio, sino en uno que ya estuvo, y aún seguía siendo él, pero su yo de quince años actuaba por si.

-_¿Donde estoy?_

Sin mover siquiera sus pupilas observó. Estaba sentado en el asiento de una cabina, de una nave, de "esa" nave. La luz de una brillante y cálida mañana los golpeaba. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda, hacia el asiento del piloto. Ahí estaba Law, tan joven como siempre ha estado. Descansaba con los ojos cerrados, o tal vez dormía, no estaba seguro.

-La... ¿Law?

El de la ojeras abrió los ojos lentamente. Por un instante permaneció serio, mirando al frente, pero entonces se giró con una sonrisa plena y amable.

-Buenos días.

Eustass se despertó de su recuerdo. Volvía a estar en la enfermería. Suspiró.

_-Esa fue la primera vez que le vi esa sonrisa falsa, y no fue la última. He perdido la cuenta de todas las que me ha dedicado... Todo para protegerme y hacerme pensar que estábamos bien._

Sabía que no podía evitarlo, pero Law siempre le hacía sentirse inútil.

* * *

><p>-¿Shanks? ¿Puedo pasar?<p>

-Ah, Sabo ¿Que tal la noche? Me pillas aquí, lavando platos, como buen cocinero que debe mantener limpia su cocina.

-Ya veo.- se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor.- Hace muy buena noche ¿sabes? Se ven un montón de estrellas.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si.

-Oye, estás muy tranquilo.

-Si ¿Por qué? Ah, por lo de Luffy dices. Bueno, Ace discutirá con el "para siempre" pero se encargará bien de él.

-¿Has dicho "para siempre"?

-Si, lo típica ruptura de lazos fraternales y dos hermanos que no decide volver a hablarse en la vida, pero que después se perdonan o hacen como si no hubiesen discutido.

-¡Jajaja! Entiendo, vaya cruz que trae tu hermano. Y no digo de ti que los tienes que aguantar a los dos.

-Ya... Aunque... a veces son como una droga. Te faltan y te descoordinas con todo.

-¿Te ha pasado alguna vez eso?

-Puede.- se puso de pie y fue hacia él.- pero yo lo decía por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Shanks... -recogió un plato de la pila "sucia" que estaba lavando el pelirrojo.- Estás fregando platos limpios.

El cyborg se quedó atontado. Miró primero una pila y después la otra, las dos igual de impecables; después miró a Sabo. Se echó a reír.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Si que es tu hermanito como una droga! Da tanto trabajo estando presente que cuando no está tengo que buscarme tareas.

Sabo también se rió.

-No tienes pinta de ser un adicto al trabajo.

-¿Quién lo diría?

-Sal un poco fuera.- dijo yéndose para cubierta.- Te vendrá bien.

-Si, enseguida voy.

Una vez se fue Sabo, Shanks cambió su sonrisa por una cara cansada. Suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara.

-_¿Que demonios me pasa?_

* * *

><p>Zoro estuvo un buen rato al borde de la plataforma de despegue, observando el paisaje que había ante él. Cuando se cansó de evadir la idea de que no encontraría nada nuevo, volvió al barco.<p>

Había mucho silencio en el Sunny, acompañado con una suave brisa. Al llegar a cubierta solo vio a una persona.

Mihawk, estaba en el piso del timón, apoyado de espaldas sobre la balaustrada y mirando el cielo encerrados en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento no llevaba puesta su chaqueta azul oscuro, esta descansaba sobre la misma balaustrada, y él lucía una camisa blanca, también propia del uniforme de capitán visto que Hina llevaba la chaqueta por los hombros y siempre se le veía esa misma camisa que a Mihawk.

El caso era que, sin esa chaqueta, el capitán no parecía capitán, sino tan solo el mismo.

Zoro apartó la mirada avergonzado cuando el moreno dirigió sus ojos hacia él. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato observándole como un gilipoyas. Así que, intentando no avivar más el fuego de su cara, se metió en el camarote de la tripulación.

El de la mirada áurea, por su parte, se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento del joven, pero no le dio mayor importancia y siguió mirando al cielo.

Al rato, oyó como unos pasos subían por las escaleras.

-Buenas noches capitán.- saludó amable la peliazul.

-Buenas noches.

Ella sonrió y se apoyó en el borde por el lado de la popa.

-Es un paisaje precioso, hacía tiempo que no veía uno así.

-Todo depende del gusto.

Vivi rió.

-Esa respuesta se parece mucho a la que daría Zoro.- el otro no comentó nada.- Todavía no he podido agradecerle como es debido el que le haya salvado.- le miró a los ojos.- De verdad, muchas gracias.

-No es necesario. Simplemente me comprometí con vosotros e hice lo que debía hacer.

-No existen muchas personas como usted, capitán. En el buen sentido.- miró hacia el cielo.- Como Zoro tampoco... pero debido a su condición es incapaz de darse cuenta.

-¿Él? Parece alguien con el ego bastante grande.

-Si, pero siempre tiene presente que es un híbrido y que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo.- hizo una pausa.- Me alegro mucho de habernos encontrado con este barco. Sobre todo por él. Nunca había tenido un amigo como Luffy y parece que le está sentando muy bien.

-¿De verdad cree eso?

-Claro.

-El chico envejece a grandes pasos, en nada estará demasiado senil para incluso recordar la amistad que tiene con tu hermano. ¿Él o tú habéis pensado en eso?

Ella volvió a sonreír, pero con tristeza y escondiéndole por unos momento la cara al moreno. Después volvió a mirarle.

-Perder a alguien querido es muy doloroso, tanto que deseas morir. Pero la soledad es mucho peor.

* * *

><p>Era la tarde del segundo día. El deslizador sobrevolaba una zona de cañones que se extendía a lo lejos en todas direcciones. Con los catalejos o con la vista térmica de Marco, eran incapaces de encontrar nada.<p>

Nami era la única que había tenido un viaje medianamente de provecho; había hecho grandes averiguaciones sobre el clima apreciándolo en primera fila, como por ejemplo lo inconstante y peligroso que era sin la influencia de los oesed. El granizo no era lo único a lo que se habían enfrentado en las últimas horas, también había tenido que enfrentarse a lluvia ascendente y ardiente, entre otros.

Por otro lado estaba aquel tenso y incómodo silencio que les atormentaba desde la aparición de Luffy. Ace hacía como si no existiera, y eso que su hermano menor había intentado hablar con él, pero el pecoso se había limitado a mirarle con severidad y el ceño fruncido. Luffy dejó de intentarlo; se quedó callado y cabizbajo.

Smoker miró de reojo hacia el sol que ya casi tocaba el horizonte.

-La noche caerá muy pronto.

La frase era una afirmación con segundas. Estaba dejando claro que tenían menos de veinticuatro horas para encontrar aquello que tenían que encontrar y desfuncionarlo.

-¿Qué...- empezó Luffy.- Qué le pasará a Law si no llegamos a tiempo?

-Su estado permanecerá constante, y tendrá que quedarse en la base.

Luffy no siguió la conversación, prefirió seguir buscando lo que fuera con el catalejo.

Ninguno negaba en ese momento que la búsqueda sería mucho más fácil si supieran que tenían que buscar.

Se estaba levantado un poco de viento, eso hizo que la pelirroja se mirara la manos. Se alarmó en cuanto vio que su piel estaba pasando a gris. Aún así, cuando quiso advertir, fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó ella a la vez que todos se agarraban con fuerza al vehículo.

Estaban siendo arrastrados por un viento arrasador y helado. Bajo sus pies los cañones se iban cubriendo de varias capas de denso hielo a una velocidad espasmosa.

-¿¡Qué ocurre ahora!?- preguntó Marco alzando la voz todo lo que podía.

-¡Un ciclón invernal! ¡Tenemos que salir de él! ¡O acabaremos como allí abajo!

Smoker se puso a maniobrar tan bien como podía, pero la tarea no era para nada fácil.

-¡El timón se está congelando!

Entonces vino una avalancha de viento aún mayor que les golpeó de lado. Luffy salió por los aires, dispuesto a perderse en el vacío.

-¡Luffy! - Ace agarró su muñeca a tiempo.

-¡Ace!

-¡Ni se te ocurra soltarte!

Ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar mucho más. El mayor tiró del menor trayéndole de vuelta hacia él bote con todas su fuerzas, pero presentar guerra a un ciclón en un pequeño deslizador era más complicado de lo que se puede contar. Dio un tirón definitivo, y su hermano cayó de nuevo en el asiento, mientras que él perdía el equilibrio y se precipitaba por el borde del vehículo.

-¡Ace!- gritó su hermano con pánico. Quiso avisar a Smoker, pero cuando giró la vista vio a Marco saltando fuera de la pequeña nave.

-¿¡Pero que hace!?- gritó horrorizada la chica.

-¡Salvarle!- contestó el teniente dirigiendo la nave hacia ellos.

Marco se dejó llevar por el viento hasta Ace. Ambos extendieron sus brazos y, tras luchar por alcanzarse el uno al otro, se agarraron con fuerza de la mano. El rubio transformó su brazo libre en un ala hecha de fuego, y así voló hasta el deslizador, con el que Smoker intentaba acercarse hacia ellos. Ninguno de los dos lo tenía fácil.

Finalmente, otro golpe de viento consiguió separarles.

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales: **

**(1)** Si, he dicho un "delfín con antenas". Técnicamente, con las cosas que han visto, esto puede que no sea lo más raro, es más, puede que los delfines con antenas sean muy comunes en este lejano futuro, puede que hasta sean como una especie de mascota adorable. Sin embargo, cuando digo que Ace pone cara como si hubiese visto un delfín con antenas, hago más referencia a la cara de extrañeza que pondría una persona que vive en el 2013 de la Era Humana, porque seguramente para este Ace lo raro sería ver un delfín a secas, corriente y moliente, pero si escribo "puso cara de ver un delfín" es posible que el concepto no se entienda. (risas)

**(2)**Bien, he aquí otra aclaración sobre Nami. ¿De donde he sacado lo de castform? ¡Si! ¡Efectivamente! ¡De Pokemon! (risas, no, risas) Creo recordad que hace un par de capítulos comenté mi problema con los nombres. De tantas cosas que salen tengo que inventarme o rescatar uno nuevo, es una liada. Con Nami no dude en ningún momento en que su raza, si no era humana, tendría que estar relacionada con el tiempo atmosférico. Entonces recordé a ese Pokemon, que cambia de forma según el parte meteorológico, y quise hacer algo parecido con ella, y... visto está... que a falta de nombres... me apropio del original. (risas)

**Bueeeno**, y eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que esperéis con ansia el siguiente; aunque ni yo sepa cuando lo voy a actualizar porque visto está las vueltas que da la vida. ¡Nos vemos!


	24. Capitulo 24

**Notas: **Sabeis eso de tener la introcucción pre-capi hecha y que el ordenador te trolee, pues eso me acaba de pasar, y no es la primera vez. Por suerte, para mi estado mental, no tenía nada importante escrito y los comentarios no los había respondido aún... ¡voy a responderlos!

**Kamilabp**, entiendo tus ansias y pesares, pero es que Mihawk y Zoro no son la única pareja. Tendrá su momento climax (o sus momentos), pero mientras tanto solo os puedo dar "momentillos" como en el capi anterior.

**Shaddy**, bueno, espero que puedas descansar en esta semana santa de tus exámenes como hago yo xD aunque mi tortura no haya acabado ¬¬ Y... lo de la personalidad de Law se verá en breve, no en este capi pero si en breve xD

**Capitulo 24**

Hacía mucho calor... Tal vez... hasta demasiado para ser sano.

Alguien le estaba llevando a cuestas. A su nariz venía un olor a sudor... no sabía si del otro o de si mismo.

Con esfuerzo abrió los ojos. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de una persona, al igual que lo hacía un trozo de tela sobre él, cubriéndole del sol.

Le costaba mucho pensar, así como recordar.

-¿Ya estas despierto?- le preguntó con amabilidad aquel que lo llevaba. Reconoció su voz.

-¿Marco?- levantó la cabeza para mirarle.- ¿Por qué...?- no terminó la pregunta.

-Caímos del bote ¿recuerdas?

-...Si, creo...- poco a poco le venían la imágenes.- Bájame, creo que puedo andar solo.

El rubio, haciéndole caso, hincó una rodilla en el suelo. Hizo un quejido dolor al apoyarse Ace en sus hombros para bajarse, fue entonces cuando el pecoso se dio cuenta de que tenía toda la zona del hombro izquierdo, y parte de la espalda, amoratada y con muy mal aspecto. Iba a preguntar qué le había pasado, pero recordó como en medio de la tormenta le había cubierto cuando colisionaron con una pared de piedra.

Marco descubrió como el joven observaba su herida emanando un aire de culpa. Él sonrió a Ace con su cara bañada en sudor, puso la mano en su herida.

-No es tan mala como parece. Debemos de dar gracias por la suerte que hemos tenido.

Ace resopló por la nariz, quitándose el trozo de tela de la cabeza, o mejor dicho, la camisa de su amigo.

-Déjala donde está,-le recomendó Marco.- el sol pega muy fuerte.

-Usaré la mía para eso.- informó a la vez que se arrodillaba a su lado reilando la camisa de manera que pareciera más a una cuerda.

Marco dejó que el joven de pelo moreno atará la camisa a su cuello y tomara su brazo herido, que aunque se intentara lo contrario le dolió, para pasarlo entre el hueco de tela. Hecho esto, Ace miró a su alrededor. Estaban en medio una profunda cuña rocosa.

-¿Seguimos en el cañón?- la idea no le hacía gracia, ya había visto desde las alturas lo extenso y laberíntico que era.

-Es posible.-se puso en pie casi a la par que su compañero.- También es posible que con la fuerza de arrastre del ciclón hayamos acabado en otro cañón del planeta. He volado hasta arriba, el paisaje sigue allá por donde se mira.

-¿Mm? ¿Has volado? ¿Con el hombro así?

-En mi forma completa de fuego mi hombro sigue sano. Es un contratiempo que al volver a ser "humano" no se cure. De esa manera podría transformar solo mis brazos y llevarte volando a mi espalda.

Ace guardó silencio por unos momentos, completamente serio.

-Vete tú. Yo puedo esperarte aquí.

Marco puso cara de incredulidad.

-Lo dices en broma.

-¿Tu ves que me ría?

-¿Pero como voy a dejarte aquí?

-No vas a dejarme. Solo irás a buscar ayuda.

-Ace, no seas iluso. -intentó razonar.-Puedo encontrar el bote, si, pero encontrarte después a ti no será tan fácil.

-Es un riesgo que hay que correr.-se mantuvo firme.

-No, es innecesario y suicida.-se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

-¿Suicida?- frunció el ceño.- Suicida es quedarse aquí sin comida ni agua perdidos en medio de la nada.

-Eso es precisamente lo que estás intentando hacer.- su voz empezaba a alzarse.

-Pero solo sería hasta que tu volvieras con ayuda- la suya también.

-Otra vez con eso ¿Acaso no has visto todo lo que hemos pasado desde que salimos de la base? No puedes sobrevivir solo.

-No necesito que tu me lleves a cuesta con tu hombro malo.

-¿Que tendrá eso que ver?

-¡Que vas de héroe! Eso es lo que pasa. Y no solo de héroe, de don bucanero perfecto también. Puede que sea la primera vez que salgo de mi propio planeta, pero te aseguro que sé atarme los cordones yo solo.

-¿Cómo aquella vez con las ondinas?

-¡Mala suerte, nada más!

-No es que ahora mismo tengas precisamente una buena racha.

-¡Pues largate ante de que te la pegue!

-¡Me iré cuando a mi me salga de la punta de cipote y si no me la chupas! ¿¡Vale!?

Ace se quedó callado, con una clara cara de sorpresa. Marco, que su rostro se mostraba de una manera poco habitual en él aún estando enfadado, se dio cuenta de lo que había salido por su boca y le apartó la mirada al otro con vergüenza.

-Lo... lo siento, no quería decir eso.-la situación le estaba superando incluso hasta su otro yo.- Seguiremos en dirección sur por aquí, así nos acercaremos a la base. -le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.- Esté donde esté ese deslizador no le será muy difícil volver al punto de partida y seguro que por allí empezarán a buscarnos.

Ace le siguió el paso a regañadientes. Durante un rato, solo hubo silencio entre los dos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda?

Marco tomó aire.

-Estamos empezando el tercer día de expedición.

* * *

><p>Gracias a la habilidad del teniente para conducir habían conseguido sobrevivir, y el vehículo estaba en óptimas condiciones. Ahora, cubiertos con túnicas blancas con capucha, se encontraban en la parte superior de un gran muro de piedra. A un lado estaba el gran cañón, al otro el desierto, donde se veía a lo lejos la flora que rodeaba a la base.<p>

-Tengo mucho calor.- dijo Luffy con la cara sudada y sacando la lengua.

-Ni se te ocurra quitarte la túnica.- le avisó la pelirroja con un color de piel anaranjado muy, muy oscuro.- sin ella este baño solar no se diferencia mucho de uno de lava.

-¿¡Quééééé!?-le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.- ¿¡Y si a mi hermano le pilla un tiempo como esté!?

-Que con suerte sus huesos solo queden medio derretidos.- contestó más que cansada.

-¡Oye tía! ¡No digas esas cosas de mi hermano!

-¡Eres tú el que me ha preguntado! ¡Teniente!- Smoker puso su vista en ella.- ¿Cuánto más piensa seguir con esta farsa? Antes de que caiga la noche tenemos que estar en la base. No podemos seguir buscando a esos chicos. Por no hablar de que es muy difícil que hayan sobrevivido al ciclón por su cuenta.

-Soy consciente de ello, alférez.

-¿Entonces? Entiendo que sean sus subordinados, pero está arriesgando nuestras propias vidas, que también dependen de usted, por si no lo recuerda.

Smoker sabía perfectamente de que hablaba. Llevaban una noche y medio día buscando a Marco y a Ace. Ya se estaban arriesgando demasiado permaneciendo allí en vez de volver a la base. Su deber era llevar de vuelta a esos dos sanos y salvos. Tenía claro que estaba obligado a hacer, pero lo que quería hacer era bastante diferente.

-¡Mi hermano no está muerto!

-No tenemos esa certeza Luffy.- intentó Nami hablar con él.- Nos estamos poniendo en peligro nosotros mismos, debemos pensar antes en nuestra seguridad.

-¡Me da igual! ¡No pienso abandonarle! ¡Menos sin saber que ha sido de él!

-¡Si mueres no será solo su vida la que se pierda!

-¡No pienso perder nada!

-¡SILENCIO YA LOS DOS!-les calló el oficial.- Chico, lo que dice la alférez no deja de ser razonable y posiblemente cierto.

-¿Usted también? ¡Que sepan que se pueden ir los dos a donde les dé la real gana, pero yo no me voy sin mi hermano!

El teniente quedó mirando al chico y después dirigió sus ojos a la oficial.

-Alférez, márchese.

-¿Qué?

-Tome el bote y vuelva a va base. El grumete y yo nos quedaremos a buscar a nuestros dos tripulantes.

-¿Se ha vuelto usted loco?

-Estoy siendo consecuente.

-¿Es consecuente dejando a Luffy aquí?

-Lléveselo usted por la fuerza si cree que puede.

Nami se mordió el labio bajando la cabeza, la capucha impedía que se le viera la cara.

-Como usted diga.-les dio la espalda yendo hacia el bote.- De todos modos yo no tenía que haber venido.

Se montó en el deslizador y lo arrancó.

-¡Nami espera!- le llamó el chico.

-¿Que quieres?

-Muchas gracias.-sonrió.- Sé que solo querías que nosotros estuviésemos a salvo. No te preocupes, saldremos de esta.

Ella le apartó la mirada, frustrada e impotente.

-Teniente ¿Como piensa volver sin bote?

-Con un piloxiano y alguna buena idea.

-Ya...

El bote se elevó por encima de sus cabezas y a los segundos ya se estaba alejando por el desierto.

* * *

><p>La tarde llegaba a su meridiano, como sus esperanzas casi a su fin. Ya no había calor que soportar, estaban en una temperatura agradable tirando a fría.<p>

Llovía, aparentemente de forma convencional, pero las gotas eran corrosivas. Marco había visto venir las nubes desde lejos, que se extendían como una mancha de vino en un mantel blanco.

Huyeron con todas sus fuerzas, que faltos de comida no era muchas, desandando lo andando o perdiéndose entre los pasillos de piedra. La suerte no les sonreía últimamente mucho, sin embargo fue compasiva y les dio una tregua en forma de fisura en la pared rocosa.

Tras esa abertura se encontraron con un espacio del tamaño de una habitación, pero sus ojos no se parearon mucho. Tranquilos porque no los alcanzase el mal tiempo, se desplomaron sobre el suelo.

-Descansemos hasta que pase la tormenta.- dijo rubio recuperando el aire.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- respondió en el mismo estado e incluso peor.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que empezó a llover. Ambos estaban despiertos, sentados uno frente al otro con la espalda apoyada en la pared, pero no mucho mejor que antes.

Marco observaba a Ace, que miraba directamente a la abertura de su refugio provisional. Él mismo tenía más aguante, pero el joven era humano y llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin probar bocado; no era algo que de momento le hiciera peligrar su vida, pero ello, siendo añadido a todas las circunstancias sufridas, lo había dejado tan agotado que cuando llegara la hora de retomar el camino seguramente no sería capaz de levantarse.

-_¿Acaso importa que podáis retomar el camino?-_le preguntó su otro yo.-_ Nuestro último día se está agotando. Dentro de unas horas no podremos entrar en la base. Y por nosotros que no derramen lágrimas, nos podemos apañar, pero esté morirá de inanición antes de que se nos cure el hombro. Puede que incluso empiece a arrancarse los dedos a mordiscos para saciar su hambre._

Marco pidió a su otro yo que se callara. Estaba muy cansado para escucharle.

-_Me odias solo porque te digo la verdad, por muy cruel que sea. ¿Quieres un consejo?_

No.

-_Tíratelo ahora que está débil, quédate con el recuerdo y mátalo para ahorrarle sufrimiento._

-Marco.- le llamó Ace poniendo fin a la disputa mental de la que no era consciente.- Tu hombro... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

El rubio sonrió.

-Lo he tenido mejor y si fuera Zoro ya estaría curado, pero estoy bien.

Ace correspondió su sonrisa.

-Me alegro.- volvió a mirar hacia el único resquicio de luz que había.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

Se lo pensó dos veces.

-Adelante.

-¿A quién ves cuando estás frente a un oesed?

-Ah... No me he encontrado muchos con ellos recorriendo la base, pero nunca se ha tratado de la misma persona, aunque siempre son gente que conocí en Pilox... a mi padre lo he visto con más claridad que a los otros.

-¿Le hechas de menos?

-Como a todos los demás. Es el precio por ser un joven deseoso de aventuras.

-Entonces... ¿Te llevabas bien con él?

-Si, fue un buen padre.

Ace bajó la cabeza.

-Yo también lo veo ¿sabes? A mi padre digo, cuando miro a un oesed. Pero no de la misma manera que tú.-frunció el ceño.- Nos abandonó sin reparos, como si fuéramos la última mierda en la que iba a pensar a lo largo de su vida... Quiero verle, pero solo para matarle.

-No lo dices en serio. No creo que seas alguien capaz de matar a su padre.

-¿Quien sabe?- puso media sonrisa.- Puede que no seas el único con un gemelo malvado en su interior.- en sus ojos apareció un deje de tristeza.- Yo no soy tan respetable como aparento. Por culpa de mis acciones marqué una mala trayectoria en Luffy.- guardó silencio unos momentos.- ¿Tú crees que me perdonará?

-No sé mucho, pero no creo que tu hermano piense mucho en su trayectoria.

-No... no me refería a eso sino... a cuando salió del maletero.

-Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.

-... Le puse la mano encima.

-Estabas preocupado y nervioso, Ace.

-Me hubiese gustado hacer las paces con él.

Esa frase le golpeo directo en el pecho de Marco.

-¿Ace? ¿Por qué dices eso como si no lo pudieses hacer? Cuando volvamos...

-No soy tonto Marco.-le cortó.- Se perfectamente que puedes volar hasta el espacio y de allí a la base sin pasar por la selva. Pero es algo que no puedes hacer conmigo.

-No sé de que me hablas. En cuanto amaine saldremos y buscaremos ayuda.

Ace le miró sonriendo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarla descansar en la pared y cerró los ojos.

-Necesito dormir... Gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo.

-¡Deja de decir gilipolleces! ¡Yo no dejaré...!- el otro se había quedado completamente dormido. Resopló.- En valiente mierda estamos metidos...

¿Qué podía hacer? Si tan solo parase la lluvia... Pero no paraba, seguía lloviendo sin dar indicios a que se fuera a cambiar el clima.

-_Eres patético. ¿De verdad eres incapaz de tomar lo que quieres en el último momento? ¿Quien te lo va a reprochar?_

"Yo mismo", contestó Marco mentalmente.

-_Si de verdad lo piensas es que me conoces muy poco. Pero allá tú, ahora mismo eres el que manda._

Su alter ego se calló, pero no fue tan agradable como esperaba, el silencio fue mucho peor.

Quedó mirando a Ace, completamente dormido y ajeno a todo, de fondo seguía la lluvia.

Marco no supo que pasó, solo que cuando quiso darse cuenta se estaba acercando con cuidado y sigilo a su compañero, sin desviar sus ojos de él. Se arrodilló a su lado, apoyando su mano derecha en el suelo, y rebasó la distancia entre sus caras hasta que estas cruzaron su aliento.

El tiempo pareció pararse.

-Solo uno,-susurró- no te haré nada más.

Apretó su mano apoyada y se acercó. El beso parecía inminente, pero no lo fue, algo lo detuvo. Miró su mano; el resto de la estancia estaba fría, no obstante, bajo su puño sentía calidez.

Apartó la arena del suelo, descubriendo aquello que tapaba. Una luz morada le cubrió con suavidad la cara, una cara que no podría expresar más sorpresa.

El foco de luz era un jeroglífico impreso en la roca, con la forma de un circulo dentro de otro semicirculo. Marco lo reconoció al instante, eran letras de perlados, Law le había dado una clase básica una vez.

-Ace.- le despertó agarrándole del hombro.- Ace, despierta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en un bostezo.- ¿Por qué estas contento?

-Lo hemos encontrado. Estamos cerca del núcleo de las ondas. Mira.

Ace hizo caso, abriéndose sus ojos al instante.

-¿Que es eso?

-Escritura de perlados. Del pueblo de Law. No es algo que supiéramos, pero si él es el que está enfermo tendría lógica que hubiera una relación con esta letra.

-¿Pero... esto es el núcleo? Esto... ¿Es todo?

Marco se puso serio, miró la letra.

-No, esto solo debe ser un paso, muy importante, pero solo un paso.

-Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?

-... Según sabemos... las ondas están como vivas. Si esto es parte de lo que las hace funcionar... Tal vez...

Incendió su mano en llamas azules y doradas. Tomando fuerza golpeó directamente en la letra. Ambos esperaban que pasara algo, pero cuando se apartó el fuego solo quedó un hoyo.

Suspiraron decepcionados.

-Bueno.- dijo el moreno.- Seguro que hemos llegado más lejos que nadie.

-Espera.

-¿Qué?

-Mira.

No muy lejos se estaba formando otra luz. Al principio era tenue, solo con la suficiente fuerza para que se viera sin apartar la arena, pero en cuestión de segundos iluminó toda la estancia, descubriendo el símbolo del que provenía. Pero esto solo fue el principio, más luces brillaron, una detrás de otra formando una fila que iba hasta la pared, donde empezaron a reunirse en espiral. Una vez encendidas todas, empezaron a parpadear en fundidos.

No pasó nada más.

Marco se levantó con su puño nuevamente rodeado por las llamas.

-Si funciona una vez puede funcionar dos.

Acertó en el centro de las espiral y seguido la pared se derrumbó. Marcó se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ace, tienes que ver esto.

Podría haberlo llamado cueva, pero incluso "ciudad de cuevas" era más apropiado. Había todo un mundo de piedra ante sus ojos. Estalactitas y estalagmitas nacían y se juntaba en forma de columnas, o lo hicieron en su tiempo ya que el sitio carecía de humedad. También había túneles, que seguramente acababan llevando al mismo puno de partida. Pero sobretodo estaba algo que llamaba toda la atención.

La ciudad de cuevas descendía hasta las profundidades más oscuras, mirar hacía allí te hacía pensar en si no ibas a llegar al otro lado del planeta, o peor, si no ibas acabar atrapado en la oscuridad.

-Las letras nos guían hacía abajo.- dijo Ace una vez se puso a su lado.

Efectivamente una fila de letras continuaba por las paredes de la "ciudad" y descendían a las profundidades.

-La idea es clara.- Marco se quitó la camisa del cuello.- debemos bajar.- transformó sus dos brazos en alas.- sube.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Que pasa con tu brazo?

-Solo es descender, no lo tendré que forzar mucho.

-Aún así...

-Ace.- le cortó.- Estamos agotados, tardaremos la vida en bajar y el tiempo no está de nuestra parte.

No tuvo defensa para esas afirmaciones. Marco le dio la espalda y él se enganchó a su cuello. Se precipitaron hacia el vacío.

Marco movía los brazos, lo suficiente para evitar que aquello se convirtiera en una caída libre. Aún así Ace notaba como se tragaba los gemidos de dolor y como cada vez sudaba más por el esfuerzo.

Estuvieron un rato cayendo, tanto que por un momento creyeron que el viaje no iba a tener fin. Hasta que vieron la luz.

-Es eso.- habló Ace.- Eso tiene que ser el núcleo.

Brillaba mil veces más que las letras, desprendía más calor. Entonces tocaron suelo. Nuevamente con las bocas abiertas de sorpresa.

Habían encontrado el núcleo: Una gigantesca perla rosada incrustada en la pared.

-Es... enorme.

-No hay duda alguna de que este es el corazón que bombea la vida de las ondas.- habló Marco.- Ace,- le miró a los ojos.- apártate voy a convertirme en bestia sagrada para destruirlo.

El joven asintió y obedeció. Marcó empezó a brillar y a desprender llamas. Su propio fuego lo cubrió por completo y empezó a crecer y a tomar forma. Ace quedó tan hechizado que no se dio cuenta de que la perla estaba brillando con más fuerza. La esfera rosadas escupió una ráfaga de luz, visualmente parecida a la explosión de una supernova, pero sin causar destrucción alguna, solo el desvanecimiento de las llamas de Marco.

-¿Qué?- se miró a si mismo sin creerlo.- Se ha tragado mi fuego.

-Se ha sentido amenazada.- el tampoco daba crédito.- y ha respondido.

-Suena como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola, pero creo que si no hubiese golpeado las letras, no la hubiese "despertado" y no tendríamos este problemas.

-¿No te puedes transformar?

El de Pilox incendió su brazo.

-Si puedo, pero si lo hago por completo volverá a anularme. Tendré que ir dándole golpes más débiles hasta cargármela.

-En ese caso déjame ayudarte.- le sonrió colocándose los guanteletes.

El rubio le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Acabemos con esto.

* * *

><p>Nami conducía el deslizador a la máxima potencia a la vez que contactaba con su capitana.<p>

-¿¡Cómo que se han quedado allí!?

-Intenté convencerlos, mi capitana, pero no quisieron oírme. Tiene que enviar a alguien para que los recoja por la fuerza. Sin deslizador no han podido ir mucho más lejos del muro de piedra.

-Entiendo lo que me dice, alférez. Hemos de darnos prisa, solo...

-¡Capitana!- interrumpió alguien de la base la conversación.- ¡Es una emergencia!

-¿Que ocurre, cabo?- le dijo a un individuo que la pelirroja no podía ver.

-¡La selva! ¡Esta creciendo a pasos agigantados!

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaron las dos mujeres.

La alférez miró hacia delante. Tenía la puerta de la base a unos quince minutos, pero en nada quedó cubierta por por flora cada vez más monumental. Giró desesperada y dio la vuelta, huyendo del tsumami verde que iba a por ella. Miró hacia atrás para ver cuanto terreno le había ganado a la selva.

-_Van a atraparme._

Volvió la vista al frente y frenó de golpe para no atropellar a la persona que había aparecido espontáneamente en su camino. El bote se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de aquella figura estando casi a punto de volcar. La selva los rodeó por completo.

-Bel... mer.- pronunció la pelinaraja sin apartar los ojos de la mujer castform que había ante ella. -No... no eres tú, no eres mi madre, eres un oesed.

Eso estaba bien, la veía pero no estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Seguía siendo dueña de si misma, aún asustada y en medio estado de shock.

El oesed sonrió, entonces dejó de parecer aquella mujer para parecerse a si mismo. Rodeó el bote hasta Nami, que se encogió de susto.

-Iii- le dijo alegre el oesed acercando una mano a ella, que contuvo un grito.- Iii, iii.

La pelirroja miró su mano. Tenía una fruta.

-Iii.- se la ofreció.

-No... gracias, yo... ¡ah!- gritó cuando le puso el fruto en el regazo.

-¡Iiii, iiii!- aplaudió contento. Después le hizo gestos que decían "cómetelo, que está muy rico".

-Yo... es que no tengo hambre.

El oesed le puso cara de pena.

-Lo.. lo siento, es que no tengo tiempo, tengo que volver a la base.

-¿Iiii?

-Si, tengo que irme.

-¡Iii, Iii!- volvió a aplaudir feliz.

El oesed lanzó un aullido, pareció que se hacía eco, pero en verdad le estaban contestando. Después le hizo señas a la chica para que mirara hacía atrás. Nami lo hizo, más nerviosa y asustada si cabía. Entonces volvió a pasar algo que tampoco esperaba: los oesed estaban apartando todo tipo de plantas, solo para dejarle un camino directo a la base.

-_¿Qué está pasando?_

* * *

><p>Smoker y Luffy caminaban por el muro en silencio. El chico suspiró agotado.<p>

-Joe... Ace ¿Donde estás? Tengo hambre.- y ya se había comido sus provisiones y las de su hermano.

El teniente también suspiró.

-_Maldita sea Ace... ¿Por qué no apareces?_

Entonces se le ocurrió mirar hacia la base. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

-La selva está creciendo.

-¡Woa, como mola!- ese fue el comentario inteligente de Luffy.

Evadiendo todas las preguntas de "por qué", la cosa no tenía buena pinta; de seguro la puerta de la base estaría ya cubierta, y a esa velocidad la selva les alcanzaría en menos de una hora.

-_Hina no nos avisó de esto._

Tuvo que sorprenderse otra vez. La velocidad de crecimiento de la selva había aumentado considerablemente.

-_Y cada vez va a más._

Miró a su alrrededor, no tenían escapatoria, saltar del muro les supondría la muerte a los dos; solo podían moverse a los lados, pero eso no los alejaba del problema.

-¡Ya esta aquí!- gritó emocionado Luffy, sin que el oficial supiera muy bien a cuento de qué.

Lo verde se estrelló contra el muro, creando gigantes abetos a sus pies. Empezó a subir en forma de enredaderas.

-¡Ponte en guardia chico!

-¿Eh? ¡Si! ¡Los mandaré por los aires!

Llegaron hasta ellos, pero esquivaron a ambos en forma de hierva silvestre. El hombre y el chico se volvieron para seguir el camino de los oesed.

Con asombro, observaron como el cañón se estaba transformando en un lago.

-Que chulo...- admiraba Luffy.

Algunas rocas quedaron por fuera de la superficie del agua. Fue en una de estas donde el chico vio a cierto pelirrojo.

-¡Shanks!- le saludó con gran alegrías- ¡Shanks! ¡Estamos aquí!

Smoker definitivamente se había quedado mudo. No por el espectáculo presenciado, sino porque el también veía a Akagami.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Si es un oesed yo...

El supuesto Shanks los saludó y con su bonita sonrisa señaló con su dedo. Ellos miraron.

-¡Eeeh!- Ace les saludaba con los dos brazos en alto.- ¡Luffy, Smoker! ¡Hemos destruido el núcleo!

-¡Ace!- le llamó Luffy.-¡Que alegría verte!

Marco iba con el pecoso, o mejor dicho, los dos iban sobre una gran hoja que les hacía de balsa y era empujada por una pequeña ola en el agua.

Pese a todo, el teniente suspiró aliviado.

* * *

><p>La enfermería se mantenía en silencio, como de costumbre. Eustass no paraba de pasar su mirada de Law a la puerta, por si venía alguien con nuevas noticias, y a la selva, viendo como el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más.<p>

-_Debería haber ido yo ¿Qué mierda están haciendo?_

Sintió algo raro en el cuello, y se pasó la yema de los dedos para ver si tenía algo. No había nada.

-_Que raro... por un momento me ha parecido que..._

Entonces empezó a ahogarse de verdad. Se llevó las manos al cuello, pero ahí seguía sin haber nada. Sus brazos se le retorcieron hacia atrás, a solo un paso de romperse. Hubiera gritado de dolor si su garganta no hubiera sido atrapada con más fuerza por momentos.

Intentó liberase de todo, pero solo consiguió caerse de rodillas. Como toque final su espaldas se curvó hacia atrás.

-_¿Que pasa?¡No puedo controlar mis movimientos!_

Pudo verlo de reojo, como el otro paciente que les había acompañado desde el principio se incorporaba en la cama, así como pudo ver que su brazo derecho era adornado con dos hileras de perlas blancas.

**Continuará...**

**Notas:** Bueno ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo he intentado retratar lo que quería hacer lo mejor posible, pero no sé si quedó raro. Este ha sido un capitulo complicadillo, y aún quedan cosas para resolver esta saga (a la vista está).

¡El próximo capi será flash back! no sé si lo terminaré en ese o necesitaré más, pero ya quedaís avisados ¡bye, bye!


	25. Capitulo 25

**Nota: **Bueno, creo que por ahora las esperar no son tan largas, que mantengo un ritmo, a ver si seguimos así xD Este capitulo flash back creo que me ha salido muy raro :S

**Shaddy**, la vida y ese fic está lleno de sorpresas, es lo único que puedo decirte xD Eso y que si, esa cosa fea controlaba a los oesed xD

**Capitulo 25**

Recuerdo el día de mi nacimiento. No es algo que todas las razas puedan hacer, pero en mi caso si. Había sentido dolor, había olido mi propia sangre, y la increíble abrumación de vivir me había dejado sin aliento. Pero todas esas sensaciones pasaron al olvido, ese era el poder del tiempo. Lo recordaba todo, pero a la vez no recordaba nada.

Desde mis primeras horas de vida yo ya era un adulto, y así me mantuve en mi longevidad. Se puede decir que en un instante el transcurso de mi existencia se convirtió en un lago eternamente en calma, que nunca se desbordaba, alteraba ni avanzaba.

A veces me preguntaba si mi destino estaba marcado de principio a fin solo por el hecho de haber venido a este mundo como perlado.

"Perlado"... No es un nombre muy original, ni tan siquiera viene de la antigua Era Humana como "kelpie" o "charibdis"; aún así es apropiado para alguien que se va cubriendo de perlas hasta el final de su vida.

Resulta irónicamente poético: Ver como cada perla naciente en tu piel es un tiempo de tu vida ya gastado, hasta que finalmente te conviertes en una de ellas de pies a cabeza, dejando atrás todo lo que fuiste y pudiste llegar a ser, solo para que de ello salga otra vida diferente.

Tampoco he tenido padres. Si he de considerar a alguien como mi progenitor tal vez sería aquel que se convirtió en la perla de la que surgí yo, pero sería un concepto sin afirmaciones contundentes. Entre los nuestros también se habló de una creencia humana, la reencarnación, pero más de una vez nos hemos dado cuenta que que lo único que compartimos con nuestra "vidas pasadas" es la perla donde ellos mueren y nosotros nacemos.

Puede que todo eso hiciera que nunca tuviera lazos afectivos con nadie ni la necesidad de tenerlos. Nunca pasaba penas, ni sufrimientos, tenía todo lo que quería y cuando lo quería, no estaba obligado a luchar por nada. Tan solo me limitaba a vivir.

-_¿Otra vez durmiendo aquí, Law?_

Abrí solo mi ojo izquierdo para mirarla, aunque no sé porqué. Nosotros no hablábamos, nos enviábamos pensamientos y eso hacía que supiera perfectamente que se trataba de Monet, enjoyada con sus perlas verdes.

Siempre he creído que la forma de alinearse y agruparse la perlas en nosotros dictaba mucho la personalidad. Las perlas de ella se juntaban en sus muñecas como pulseras, en su cuello como un collar y en su frente como una corona. Todos los perlados componemos la élite del planeta, pero estaba claro que ella se creía la élite de la élite, aunque nunca por encima del Maluka. El Maluka estaba siempre por encima de todos nosotros.

-_No es ningún crimen._- dije en mente volviendo a tener ambos ojos cerrados.

-_No._- se sentó en la hierba a mi lado.- _solo es raro teniendo una cama en tu habitación que escojas el tronco de un árbol._

Esa vez la miré con los dos ojos. Se acercó sonriente y nos besamos. Al poco ella se sentó en mi regazo. Cuando rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos empecé a meter mis manos por su ropa. Ella se apartó como también apartó mis manos.

-_¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí en el exterior? ¿A plena luz? ¿Cómo animales?_

Me mantuve como siempre, indiferente.

-_Anda_.- se levantó ella.- _Ve a tu habitación y arreglaté, él quiere verte._

Se fue, solo era la informadora en ese momento.

Me tomé unos segundos para decidirme levantarme. Con la fuerza de mi mente y la dirección de mis manos, recogí un trozo de materia, dando igual de cual fuera puesto que todo era artificial y por mucho que se moldeara volvía a su estado original que cosa de milésimas. Con esa materia formé una plataforma circular en la que me monté para así hacerla levitar. Ese era el medio de transporte que usábamos por allí.

Miré arriba. Sobre mí se cernía un cielo azul, con un sol brillante, sin una sola nube. Todo era falso. El cielo, el sol, las plantas... Lo único real que había dentro de los muros de la ciudad palacio eramos nosotros, y eso tampoco era seguro. Las personas parecíamos aún más artificiales.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación haciendo uso de mi poder. No había otro modo, allí todo funcionaba con nuestras habilidades mentales. Una vez dentro me encontré con las cuatro paredes, techo y suelo blancos y perfectos.

Volviendo a utilizar mis poderes saqué la ducha. A él no le gustaría que viniera a verle después de haber estado sentado en la hierba, por mucho que la suciedad no existiera dentro de los muro de palacio. Después abrí el armario y saqué otro traje de cuero negro, nuestro vestuario por excelencia en contraste con todo el blanco que nos rodeaba.

Me dirigí a los aposentos del Maluka, de él. No me esperaba encontrar a nadie en el camino, pero esa vez, antes de que yo pidiera permiso para entrar, salió Caesar, cuyos pensamientos ya había notado desde el final del pasillo, como el mismo debería haber sentido los míos.

-_Anda Law. Cuanto tiempo._

-_Si. No esperaba verte aquí._

-_Un descanso sin precedentes._- me comentaba a la vez que elevaba una pequeña parte del suelo, en la que se montó.- _Todo el mundo añora su tierra._- se fue.

Todo el mundo, pero él no. Si estaba de vuelta era porque lo habían convocado. Aún así no me importaba lo más mínimo. Entré en la habitación.

Era como la mía, pero mucho más grande, como para cincuenta personas. En el centro estaba él, sentado en un sofá.

Su nombre era y sigue siendo Donquijote Doflamingo, pero nunca le llamábamos así. El era el Maluka, que en otras culturas sería algo así como un rey, un rey de todo nuestro planeta y todos los que estábamos en él; por ello siempre debíamos dirigirnos a él con palabras de respeto.

-_Law.-_ me llamó con una amplia sonrisa, amplia, no cálida y mucho menos sincera.- _Te has demorado un poco._

-_Estuve en el jardín. Tuve que cambiarme._- era inútil que se lo dijera, en cosa de segundos él ya podría haberse pasado veinte veces por todos los recovecos de mi cabeza. Yo en la suya no, nadie podía meterse en su cabeza.

-_Pasas mucho tiempo allí últimamente. No estarás dándome indirectas. ¿Vas a volver a pedirme que te deje salir del planeta?_

Lo único que había pedido y no había tenido. Salir del planeta, como Caesar. Solo a unos pocos perlados se les concedía ese derecho, que suponía una gran carga de obligaciones, aún así yo me pensaba suficientemente capacitado para afrontarlas. Con todo no parecía ser suficiente.

-_En su momento ya me dijisteis que soy más necesario Dawn. No se me ha ocurrido contradeciros._

-_Lo sé. Además seguro que te aburrirías Law. El Gobierno Universal y la Marina son muy estrictos, muy serios, muy manipuladores._-no dije nada.- _ven._

Mis pasos se acercaron a él hasta que estuve justo en frente suya.

-_Quítate la ropa._

Siempre era lo mismo. Me hacía desnudarme y tocarle, como si fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Nunca lo pensaba, estaba acostumbrado a ello y no era el único que pasaba por sus manos, pero ahora me pregunto si lo hacía por ego o simplemente por humillarme. Si era lo segundo era algo inútil, uno solo es humillado cuando se siente así, y yo... no sentía nada.

Tal vez por ello quería salir del planeta, experimentar algo que no supiera de sobra como iba a acabar. Mi vida era muy larga, y la monotonía la hacía insoportable, tan insoportable que incluso había aprendido a vivir con ello.

Ya rondaba los ciento treinta y seis años cuando el patrón de mi vida comenzó a cambiar. Fue solo una casualidad, una coincidencia, pero pasó.

Levitando sobre una baldosa me dirigía desde mi habitación hacia el centro médico que teníamos en la ciudad palacio. Nosotros no solíamos ponernos enfermos, pero si se nos permitía investigar respecto a otras especies fuera y dentro de nuestro planeta. Fue entonces cuando me encontré de frente a alguien que no debería está allí.

Era un trividente, una de las tres razas que habitábamos en Dawn. Ellos estaban en un estamento por debajo de nosotros. Tenía privilegios, pero siempre estarían bajo nuestro yugo. No tenían poderes algunos, solo un tercer ojo por encima de las cejas.

Por eso, ese trividente era más anormal de lo que parecía. En primer lugar, bajo ningún concepto, debería haber llegado al interior de palacio. Me quedé tan parado al verle que uno de mis congéneres podría haber intentado sacar materia de mi pensado que no era un ser vivo.

Entonces me llegaron sus pensamientos y recuerdos. No era un trividente, era un perlado. Era uno de los pocos que había decidido vivir al otro lado del muro, de incógnito. Con nuestros métodos había conseguido crear un ilusión. Ese hombre había pedido permiso para instalarse al otro lado del muro, con aquellos que no pertenecían a nuestra raza. Se podía hacer, pero ello implicaba estrictas reglas y peligro, según decían, más aún que salir del planeta.

-_¡Eh!_- le grité en mente teniendo éxito en que me mirara.

Era un anciano y se acercó a mi sin ningún animo de sentirse culpable o asustado. Pero andaba lento, así que fui yo el que se deslizó hasta él.

-_¿Eres un perlado?_- admito que no fue una pregunta muy inteligente teniendo en cuenta que ya sabía la respuesta, pero mi curiosidad se materializó de esa manera.

-_Si, así es... Ah, lo dices porque no que he quitado el disfraz.-_ levantó su mano derecha, en la que llevaba una pulsera blanca, con la izquierda hizo un movimiento sobre el complemento, fue entonces cuando su tercer ojo despareció y salió a relucir la hilera de perlas que le franqueaban la cara.-_ A veces se me olvida quitarme el disfraz cuando vuelvo._

-_¿Del exterior?_

-_Si._

-_¿Y va a volver?_

-_No veo porqué no. Así llevo haciéndolo durante setenta años. _

-_He oído que son subdesarrollados. Que nos adoran como si fuéramos dioses y no saben nada de ciencia ni tecnología. Mucho menos de lo que hay fuera del planeta._

-_Todo eso es cierto._

-_¿No le supone un problema?_

-_Si, uno solo._-me envió el pensamiento alegre.- _Y es esta cirugía para envejecerme, con lo apuesto que he sido yo siempre... Pero era eso o cambiarme de zona para que no se den cuenta de que no soy como ellos. Y yo ya le he cogido cariño a esa zona. Son realmente divertidos._

¿Cariño? ¿Divertido? Conocía de sobra el significado de esas palabras, pero cuando aquel hombre las dijo no llegué a comprenderlas. Mi curiosidad se levantó empezando a marcarme un nuevo camino.

-_¿Quieres ir al otro lado del muro?_- me preguntó Doflamingo besándome y mordiéndome en el cuello.- _Law, si tuvieras suficientes perlas para ello diría que tienes ese síntoma que otras razas entienden como demencia senil._

-_Otros de los nuestro ya han pasado la frontera._

-_Porque son unos lunáticos, unos insatisfechos de la vida. ¿Eres tu así? Te sientes insatisfecho.-_ tocó con perversión entre mis dos piernas._- Sabes que no te será permitido usar tus poderes._

-_Si._

-_¿Has pensado que podría hacer ahí fuera, donde la gente trabaja y lucha para sobrevivir?_

-_Puedo ejercer de médico._

-_Tendrás que aprender a hablar, a utilizar tus manos para satisfacer otras necesidades que no sea yo._

Eso era otra cosas cierta, allí a penas usábamos las manos, solo para las relaciones íntimas, para todo lo demás se veía como un atraso y brutalidad.

-_Puedo aprender._

-_¿Y que me dices de las apariencias?_- con la otra mano empezó torturar mi pecho.

-_Me dejaré crecer la barba paulatinamente. Cada ciertos años._

Podría afirmar que se rio, pero para reírse había que usar las cuerdas vocales.

-_¿Años, Law? ¿De verdad crees que aguantarás tanto?_

Fuera por verme caer en mis ambiciones o por lo que fuera, al final me concedió el permiso.

Tuve que practicar mucho para que mis manos pudiesen ejercer de médico decentemente. Por suerte daba igual de que maneras, yo siempre seré un médico excelente.

En otros términos fue más difícil, como el comunicarme hablando, más incluso que interpretar los sonidos de las palabras. Recopilé vídeo-datos del exterior e intentaba hablar conmigo mismo en mi habitación. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que hacerlo en mi habitación era absurdo, ya que todos podían ver en mis recuerdos como hacía el imbécil. Tampoco es que esa opinión me viniese de sorpresa, todos los perlados que habían cruzado el muro se les trataba de imbéciles.

Era lo que había. Si te enviaban fuera de Dawn es porque eras un gran representante de nuestro planeta que dejarías el listón alto, independientemente de la rama en que trabajaras. Si ibas al otro lado del muro de palacio era porque sabías que en la vida ibas a conseguir lo primero y te conformabas con rodearte de salvajes.

-_Esta pulsera te permitirá hacerte invisible.-_ me explicó Monet.-_ es importante que no te vean salir del palacio. Después debes ir a la posada que te hemos dicho, está regentada por uno de los nuestros, ella te orientará. Antes de salir de la posada recuerda utilizar de nuevo la pulsera para transformarte en trividente._

En sus explicaciones no dejaba de llegarme un segundo pensamiento de burla, y un tercero de decepción por no acostarse conmigo tan a menudo.

Entonces llegó mi momento. A pesar de lo capacitada que estaba mi memoria, no recuerdo salir de palacio, ni despedirme ni nada. Pero si recuerdo todo lo demás, todo lo que me llegó una vez estuvo el muro a mi espalda.

Fueron tantas cosas que me sería imposible enumerarlas. El viento, los sonidos, el frio (aunque yo en ese momento no sabía si era frio o calor), el olor y mi cabeza vacía. Al otro lado del muro todo estaba abarrotado de personas, pero mi cabeza estaba vacía, solo estaba yo en ella. Esto podía haber sido lo más grande de experimentar, pero hubo algo que lo eclipsó.

Dawn era el planeta del amanecer, da igual a que hora del día fuera, el sol siempre estaba rondando el horizonte. Fue una vista maravillosa, tanto que me quedé como un tonto si parar de mirar la inmensidad de ese verdadero cielo. Creo que me hubiese quedado allí toda la vida si no fuera porque era invisible, y al no verme la gente de mi al rededor, que no era poca, una de ellas tuvo que chocar conmigo.

Yo caí al suelo, otra nueva experiencia para mi, y el otro, que era un hombre bastante corpulento que llevaba una gran viga de madera, ni se inmutó.

-¡Eh! ¿Que te pasa?- le dijo otro a este.- El jefe necesita esas vigas a la de ya.

-Es que me he chocado con algo.

-¿Con qué? ¿Con el aire?

-Y yo que sé.

Miré como se iban. Esos dos no tenían el tercer ojo en la frente, por lo tanto debían de ser cortadores, que componían el ultimo estamento de nuestra sociedad. Ellos tenían la habilidad de transformar sus manos en pinzas y se dedicaban a trabajos materiales y de servidumbre, supervisados por un trividente. No tenía privilegios algunos ni se les permitía estudiar y formarse. Eran como esclavos pero sin serlo, y en algún momento de su vida podían llegar a convertirse en ello. Dawn ya había exportado cortadores a los traficantes de esclavos.

Cuando los perdí de vista me incorporé, sin mis poderes, ya que debía poner más en practica como apañarmelas sin ellos, y comencé a andar según las indicaciones.

En la ciudad palacio no es que no anduviéramos, pero no más de cuatro pasos seguidos, seis en casos contados. Cuando llegué a la posada mis piernas me estaban pidiendo que no lo volviera hacer en la vida. Ademas tenía sudor en la cara, hasta la fecha solo había sudado cuando me acostaba con alguien.

Como todos los edificios fuera del muro, la posada era de madera con tejado inclinado. tenía tres pisos para su huéspedes. Estaba abierta de par en par para el público. Dentro había clientela, sentados en la barra o en las mesas, bebiendo, comiendo y charlando, ya fuera enfadados o pletóricos. La manera de reunirse, de hablar, de gesticular... estaba en un mundo aparte.

Busqué a la propietaria con la mirada. A la primera que encontré fue una mujer sirviendo tras la barra, pero no tenía ojo en la frente. Era otra cortadora trabajando para la supuesta trividente. Entonces la encontré. Alta, algo morena, con el pelo corto y negro. Fumaba.

Le envié un pensamiento de que estaba aquí.

-_Primer piso, tercera habitación a la derecha. Ahí tienes ropa. Ahora iré a atenderte. Por cierto, me llamo Shakuyaku, pero puedes llamarme Shakky._

Fui a donde ella me dijo, encontrándome unas escaleras... Si, era la primera vez en mi vida que yo veía unas escaleras. En la ciudad palacio había pasillos, pero no escaleras ¿Para qué? Levitando y abriéndonos camino con nuestro poder era innecesario.

Shakky debió sentir como no me movía del sitio.

-_Pones un pie en la superficie y luego el otro en la superior, así iras subiendo. Ah, para abrir la puerta no vale con tus poderes, tienes que girar el manillar, es una cosa que sobresale._

No le contesté, pero de seguro le llegó mi vergüenza. Aún así conseguí recuperar mi honor subiendo las escaleras sin caerme y lo de la puerta con manillar me costó, pero conseguí ver el truco. Tanto como para abrir como para cerrar.

Dentro había una cama, un armario y una mesita de noche con una lampara de aceite, que en ese momento no supe que hacia eso ahí si la luz nunca se iba del cielo. En palacio también graduábamos la luz que emitían las paredes con nuestra mente.

En el armario encontré mi ropa nueva. Era ropa de trividente que consistía en una túnica blanca. Bueno... el resultado debía de ser una túnica, para mi no dejó de ser un trozo de tela reliado en mi cuerpo. Esa imagen hizo que Shakky se carcajeara nada más verme.

-¿No te han explicado nada antes de que vinieras aquí? -me habló con la garganta y no con la mente. Yo hubiese preferido responderle como un perlado, pero no podía comunicarme así con todo el mundo.

-No. He... pratecad... practecado yo pero...

-Ya, lo entiendo. Te instruyen si sales de Dawn pero para aquí te las tienes que apañar.

-Pu... puedes no hablar tan...

-Si. Lo siento.- habló más lento.- pero no todo el mundo va hacer lo mismo. -me miró de arriba a abajo.- Aparentas joven, no tienes porque ponerte esa ropa tan complicada. ¿Cuantos años dices que tienes?

-Pensé en vente o... ono.

-Si, veintiuno son suficiente para ejercer. Te traeré otra ropa más a tu medida. Y... deberías seguir practicando como hablar, los primeros días te dolerá la boca, pero te acabas acostumbrando hasta que ya no la sientes.

La ropa que me trajo consistía en un pantalón rojo de seda holgado y un chaleco y botas de piel. En el armario había un espejo tras una de las puertas. Entre la ropa y la ilusión del tercer ojo me veía bastante extraño.

Mi sitio oficial no era la posada, tenía que pasar un tiempo allí para relacionarme con el contexto, después partiría hacia mi lugar asignado yo solo. Marcamos que me marcharía en el momento en que me enviaran el collar titular de médico.

En todo ese tiempo me dediqué a investigar todas esas cosas que para los trividentes y cortadores era el día a día, además de aprender a mover la boca en eso de hablar, las is y las us se me resistían a la hora de pronunciar, y algunos gestos guturales aún se me escapaba sus significado. Todo resultaba muy complicado; una de las peores cosas creo que era el afeitarme. Me corté varias veces, y no fueron pocas, produciéndome sangre y dolor.

-Aún así cuando te cortas te sientes vivo ¿verdad?- me dijo Shakky una vez. Y así era.

Fueron solo tres semanas hasta que llegó mi titulación. Esa noche, aunque siguiera siendo amanecer, Shakky me hizo un regalo.

-¿Que te parece? Escuchar hablar es una maravilla, pero esto está a otro nivel.

-Creí que nada me llegaría a sorprender tanto como la primera vez que vi él cielo. ¿Como has dicho que se llaman?

-El que toca el instrumento es músico, y ella es cantante. Ya habrás oído cantar a alguno de mis clientes cuando beben más de una copa.

-¿Eso era cantar? No tiene nada que ver.

-Es la diferencia entre hacerlo mal y bien.-hizo una pausa para dar una calada.- Deberías probar, a lo mejor tienes una voz bonita para el canto.

-No, hablar ya me cuesta... El músico veo que es trividente pero ella... es cortadora.

-Ella ha sido bendecida con una voz que ni un trividente, por mucho que se la forme, puede superar. Es un don. Después, para ser músico, siempre hay que instruirse. Aunque los cortadores también tienes su propio tipo de música. Ya lo verás en los días de azul y los días de estrella.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ah, ya me temía que tampoco lo supieras. Son dos semanas festivas del año. Como te has dado cuenta estamos en un eterno amanecer, o atardecer dependiendo de como lo quieras mirar. Sin embargo, en la etapa central del verano disfrutamos de unos días esplendidos con un sol en lo alto y un cielo azul. En invierno pasa lo mismo, pero con una noche plagada de estrellas.

-Es por nuestra posición respecto al sol.

-Si, pero no digas eso frente a nadie que sea un perlado. Recuerda que aquí no existe la ciencia, solo el poder de los dioses que nos bendicen durante una semana, ya sea con noche o con día. Por eso esas semanas son de fiesta y ofrendas.

-Entiendo... Shakky.

-¿Si?

-Ha pasado alguna vez que un trividente o un cortador nos descubra.

-No lo sé Law. Si alguna vez pasó sería lógico que el Maluka borrara esa información. "Los dioses no puede vagar entre los mortales". Ademas, piensa en la regla de tres.

-¿Cual?

-Si nos bendicen por que les damos luz, nos temerán porque le podamos dar oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente supe a que se refería. Llegó la hora de marcharme y ella alquiló un carruaje para que me llevara. Por la ventana vi más de ese mundo nuevo para mi.

Entre lo que me encontré fue una escultura que representaba a uno de nosotros, a un perlado. La gente la adoraban con fervor.

Más tarde, siguiendo el camino, vi un cortador arrodillado ante dos trividente para que no se llevaran a su hijo.

-Es una mandato de los dioses. ¿Quieres oponerte a los dioses?

Ya había oído que algunos trividentes relevantes se le ofrecía información clasificada para intervenir por nosotros fuera del muro, siendo catalogados como sacerdotes. Esos deberían ser uno de ellos, y se estaban llevando un niño que seguramente iría a parar al tráfico de esclavos.

No quise ver más, cubrí la ventana con la cortina.

El viaje duró mucho, y se me hizo eterno. Intenté practicar a leer libros. Ya sabía leer desde hace largo tiempo, pero una pantalla con letras nunca sería lo mismo que un libro. El mecanismo era más complicado. Finalmente, lo mejor que hice para matar el tiempo fue quedarme dormido.

El cochero me levantó cuando llegamos. La imagen no fue muy distinta de la primera vez. Cielo anaranjado, tierra bajo mis pies, y casas de madera. Pero el palacio estaba mucho más lejos.

Mi casa era pequeña, de dos pisos. En la puerta había un circulo dentro de otro con cuatro aspas, era una letra que decía así como "hospital", aunque de manera más literal significaba "recinto de enfermos".

Entré en él y lo inspeccioné. El piso de abajo era lo que se consideraba consulta, el de arriba era lo que se consideraba mi casa.

Llamaron a la puerta cuando estaba colocando leña en la chimenea para empezar a calentarme la cena. Tenía que contratar a una cortadora que me asistiera en las labores del hogar cuanto antes, no estaba bien visto que un trividente se ocupara de esas cosas, y siendo sinceros, yo era bastante torpe para eso.

Esa primera llamada a la puerta era de una vecina que me explicó lo contenta que estaba de tener un médico tan cerca y me dio una tarta de manzana. No fue la única que vino, más mujeres y hombres, trividentes o cortadores, vinieron a saludarme. Fue una sensación extraña; los perlados no necesitamos desplazarnos hasta un sitio para comunicarle a alguien algo excepto en casos concreto, pero esa gente lo hacía solo para decirme que estaba contenta de tenerme allí, a pesar de ser un médico joven como me dijeron algunos.

Sabía que me esperaban días duros y que hasta ese momento no había hecho nada de valor, pero cuando llegó la hora de dormir me fui a la cama satisfecho.

Durante las siguientes semanas, a parte de mi reinstauración en la sociedad, fue todo muy tranquilo. Los pacientes venían y me pagaban. Pude contratar a una cocinera y yo me dediqué a estudiar libros de todo tipo.

También hice la primera de muchas visitas, obligadas y periódicas, al palacio. Volví a mi nuevo hogar en cuanto me fue posible, agradeciendo el silencio mental.

-¡Doctor, doctor!- era la voz de una niña llamando a mi puerta una tarde como cualquier otra.- ¡Abra, es urgente!

Cuando abrí la puerta no estaba solo la niña, con su pelo corto y rosa, también un chico con el pelo rubio que cuyo flequillo tapaba sus ojos y un otro con el pelo rojo y alborotado que se apoyaba en el primero.

-¡Se ha roto la pierna, doctor!

-¡Te he dicho que estoy bien, estúpida!- la niña se enfureció y le dio un capón para cerrale la boca.

-¿Puede ayudarnos?- preguntó el rubio.

-Si. Pasad.

Una vez el niño estuvo sentado en la camilla manteniendo su cara de pocos amigos le descubrí la pierna izquierda. Tenía sangre y un buen moratón, pero nada grave.

-¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

La espontaneidad era algo que se pegaba, porque sin planearlo le puse una mirada de cabreo.

-Para cuartela antes y ver si hay peligro de infección.

-El se a...

-¡Callate Bonney!- le cortó a la niña.- ¡Y tú también Killer! ¡Y tú! -se refería a mi.- ¡Cúrame ya! ¡Aaah! -gritó de dolor cuando le presione su herida.

-¿Ves, niño? Si gritas mucho te duele más.

-¡No me estás curando, me estás haciendo daño!

-¡Cállate ya Eustass! -le dijo la niña.- ¡Eres una maricona!

No quitó su cara de disgusto, pero al menos me dejó tratarlo con tranquilidad. La herida era superficial, le dolía nada mas porque movía la pierna, así que con limpiar la herida, ponerle ungüentos específicos y vendarla el niño volvería estar igual de sano que antes a la mañana siguiente.

-No veo que te hayas roto nada, pero aún así se te ha inflamado. Deberías venir mañana a que te revise.

-No tengo dinero para que me revises. Ni siquiera tengo dinero para pagarte hoy. Así que no voy a venir más.

-Ya veo que eres un timador experto.- dije con sarcasmo.

-¡Ríete de tu puta madre!

-Tú ven mañana y punto.

Finalmente los niños se fueron. Vi por la ventana como la niña y el rubio se iba por un lado corriendo y despidiéndose con alegría, diciendo algo de que sus padres les echarían la bronca si se retrasaban más; sin embargo el chico pelirrojo, Eustass, se quedó allí un rato, hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que yo le estaba mirando a través del cristal. Me hizo una mueca y se largó con rapidez, a pesar incluso de su pierna.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales: **Bueno, este capitulo ha sido un sobre esfuerzo de neuronas. No sé como parecerá desde fuera, pero para mi ha sido dificilisimo de explicar todo, ni sé si lo he conseguido sin liarlo todo. Incluso el tipo de narrador me ha creado problemas; desde un principio quise hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Law, pero pasé por un narrador omnisciente porque los dos tipos de narradores me daban problemas.

Después, Maluka... creo que me he inventado la palabra. Puse en el traductor google "rey" para que me lo tradujese en árabe, y me lo puso en letras árabes; como yo árabe no sé leer pues le di al altavoz que me pronunciara el árabe. Yo no sé si era así, pero yo entendí "maluka".

¿Porqué árabe? Porque pensé en coger un estilo así para los "salvajes", al final a quedado algo vikingo, por una parte, por otra algo griego (risas).

Bueno, lo que me queráis preguntar me preguntáis, porque yo entiendo que es un capitulo complicado, o al menos para mi ha sido muy complicado de escribir (risas ebriguere)

Otra cosa. Como pienso que sabéis, este fic, creo que lo empecé antes del time skip de la serie. Es decir, yo no tenía ni idea de la existencia ni de Caesar ni de Monet cuando ordené mis ideas. Como veis la historia cobra vida por si sola, aunque nunca pierde su esencia (risas), quiero decir que aunque se añadan cosas yo el esquema del fic no lo he cambiado ¡jum! ¿Por qué os cuento esto?

Bueno, hasta el próximo capi ¡bye, bye!


	26. Capitulo 26

**Notas:** He aquí una gran pregunta: ¿Por qué mierda he tardado tanto en actualizar? Esta es una gran pregunta porque no tiene una sola respuesta tiene varias. La primera porque hasta julio estuve muy ocupada, la segunda porque prometí que hasta que no me pasara un cosa no me pondría a escribir este fic (la promesa no sirvió de nada puesto que no me pasó lo que me tenía que pasar). La tercera porque fui tan torpe de ponerme a escribir otro fic, la cuarta porque me apetecía más escribir ese que este. Quinta... soy tan extremadamente perezosa que la sola idea de la cantidad de capis que tengo que escribir para terminar este fic hacía que se me quitaran las ganas (una vez me puse, debo decir, que escribí con ilusión y entrega). Sexta, la inspiración no venía como tenía que venir y tuve que reescribir este capitulo, cuando iba ya por la mitad, varias veces.

**Muchas gracias a Shaddy** por su comentario, en verdad debería haber señalado que también le dolía la garganta, pero se me fue nuevamente la olla (risas).

Sin más espero que disfrutéis des este capi que sabeís que me ha costado horrores traéroslo (risas)

**Capitulo 26**

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que yo podía percibir y cuando quise darme cuenta ya había transcurrido casi medio año.

Vivía cosas a cada segundo, ya fuera por las personas o por las circunstancias. A veces pienso que debí verme a mi mismo cuando observe por primera vez como se nublaba el cielo, acogiendo todo un tono gris. Y la lluvia, quedé tanto tiempo debajo de ella que eso me llevó a tener mi primer resfriado.

Asistí a los días azules, aquella semana en que el sol está más elevado y el cielo acogía sus tonos celestes. Evidentemente, nada tenía que ver con el cielo artificial de palacio sin esas sensaciones de amplitud y libertad.

Las respectivas fiestas también me impresionaron mucho. Largos desfiles, variedades de música, bailes y grandes hogueras de mas de quince metros. Mi antigua vida siempre me había parecido aburrida, pero en esa semana me di cuenta hasta que punto.

También, durante esos seis meses, vi muy frecuentemente a ese niño maleducado y pelirrojo, además de a sus dos amigos. Me visitaban muy a menudo para curarse heridas de las que nunca me explicaban su procedencia y de las que me rogaban por favor que no dijera nada a sus padres.

Ni Bonney ni Killer me suponían un problema, Eustass si. Me odiaba, o al menos esa era mi sensación puesto que cada vez que le tocaba a él el rasguño de turno era arrastrado por sus dos amigos como si mi consulta fuese un patíbulo, aparte de su malhumor, su manía de hablar gritando, etc...

Además de eso, creo que no le gustaba el echo de que si una persona le cae mal a él, él le resulte completamente indiferente a la susodicha.

-¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Eres un médico de mierda!

-Vaya, que pena. Anda, se bueno y tómate estas pastillas.

-¡Pues ni soy bueno ni me las voy a tomar! ¡Ja! ¿Qué te parece?

-... Son para reducir el dolor y que duermas bien así que lo que me parece es que eres un poco imbécil.

Y así siempre. Agotaba mi paciencia y mis fuerzas.

-Sinceramente.- me dijo Shakky una vez que visité su posada.- Creo, por lo que me cuentas, que ese chico te admira.

-¿Qué dices?

-Piénsalo, es como si siempre quisiera captar tu atención, mostrarte que es fuerte y tiene valía. Seguro que te ve como un hermano mayor o, incluso, un padre.

-Absurdo, para eso ya tendrá a su familia.

Ella se alzó de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe?

Y yo no sabía nada, absolutamente nada, no obstante eso cambió en una sola tarde.

-¡Doctor, doctor!- oí la voz de Bonney a la vez que aporreaban mi puerta.

Cuando abrí vi que estaba manchada de tierra de pies a cabeza, el pelo revuelto y la cara de angustia.

-¡Tiene que venir conmigo, doctor! Es...-bajó la voz.- es Eustass. Estábamos jugando, hubo un...- estaba punto de echarse a llorar.- quedó atrapado.

Intenté que se tranquilizara y me explicara mejor, pero ella se negaba con la misma fuerza que insistía en que solo debería ir yo. Pero en ningún momento se le quitó gravedad a la situación. Reuní mi equipo médico en una bolsa de cuero y seguí a la niña.

Guiándome por los más estrechos callejones casi laberínticos de unas zonas claramente poco, por no decir nada, transitadas y mucho menos cuidadas, Bonney me hizo meterme en la boca de una alcantarilla. Desde allí caminamos por los pasillos del subsuelo. El agua me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, a veces un poco más, y olía tan mal que de vez en cuando me vuelve el olor a mis fosas nasales. Estaba oscuro y solo la lámpara de aceite que portaba ella nos cubría de no ver más que negro.

Todo esto, debo decir, que no lo hice sin las pertinentes cuestiones y quejas que surgían en los momentos propicios.

Cada vez me sentía más perdido y claustrofóbico, sin embargo la niña iba con naturalidad y sabiendo donde pisaba, como si esas alcantarillas hubiesen sido su segunda casa.

Finalmente, tras recorrer aquel laberinto, pude ver la luz anaranjada del eterno amanecer de Dawn. Era una abertura hacia el exterior, ambos nos acercarnos y bajo mis ojos se extendió toda una selva virgen.

Los bosques del planeta estaban siendo explotados, ya fuese para cazar o conseguir madera entre otras. Por ello, al ver ese mar de hojas me extrañé, hasta que di con la clave. Había oído cosas, tendría que informarme mejor pero deduje que estábamos en la zona que la gente del planeta llamaba maldita.

-¡Rápido Doctor!- me metió prisa bajando por unas escaleras hechas a base de barras de hierro incrustadas en la piedra.

-Bonney, espera. ¿Alguien más sabe de este sitio?

-No, Eustass encontró este sitio hace unos años. Además, nadie se mete por las alcantarillas.

Una vez más la seguí, pensando en cuanto conocimiento habían perdido los trividentes y cortadores para olvidar lo que tenían bajo sus pies.

La bajada fue larga, y yo por primera vez supe lo que era la sensación de vértigo. Esa vez si extrañé, y de verdad, el no poder usar mis habilidades de perlado. Habría bajado en nada y sin peligro de romperme la crisma.

Tras esto la niña echó a correr por el bosque.

-¡Espera!

-¡Vamos!- me gritaba.

Esquivando árboles recorrimos un largo camino. Acostumbrarme a andar tanto no había sido fácil, así que podía decir de sobra que aun no estaba preparado para correr. Tuve que parar, completamente exhausto.

Eché una mirada a todos lados, había perdido de vista a Bonney.

-Maldita sea... ni siquiera sé donde estoy.

Me levanté como pude y avancé. Mi búsqueda se centraba en la niña, en algún camino que me guiara. No apareció esa suerte, pero si lo hizo algo mucho más impresionante.

Aun no sabía porque esa parte del bosque era considerada maldita, pero algo podía deducir al ver el enorme cráter que se extendía a lo largo del paisaje. En su centro había algo, parecía... ¿Una nave?

Lo era. Era una nave.

Me imaginé como se estrellaba contra el planeta como si de un meteorito se tratase, y las gentes de aquí, ignorantes de este tipo de cosas lo vio como una señal de los dioses y no quisieron acercarse más.

Los de mi raza, probablemente, no le dieron mayor importancia y de seguro se habían olvidado ya de ella.

-¡Doctor!- resurgió la pelirroja de entre los matorrales.- ¡Venga, es por aquí!

Solo fueron unos paso más, pero pude ver el problema. Los niños habían estado jugando alrededor de una pequeña colina rocosa. Había ocurrido un desprendimiento. Finalmente, la pierna de Eustass había quedado atrapada, el rubio estaba con él como compañía de apoyo.

-¡Bonney!- gritó enfadada la víctima.-¡Te dije que no trajeras a nadie! ¡Encima a él! ¡Ahora nuestro refugio ha quedado al descubierto! ¡Nos lo quitaran!

-¡Cállate ya, idiota! Doctor...

Me acerqué y observe la situación. Nada pintaba bien. La roca era enorme. Ni con la ayuda de los niños hubiese podido levantarla. Miré la bolsa con mi material médico. Parecía que la única situación sería amputar la pierna atrapada.

-¿Nos puede ayudar, doctor?- me preguntó el niño rubio.

Entonces observé a Eustass. Me miraba con odio, pero eso era solo una fachada. Estaba muerto de miedo y de dolor. No podía leer su mente, pero de alguna manera me llegaban sus palabras de ruego. No sé si fue eso, mezclado con el hecho de que se enfrentara a la situación con valor, lo que me hizo intentar lo que no debería haber intentado.

-Bien, lo primero que hay que hacer es sacarle la pierna. Niños, agarradle por debajo de las axilas.-miré la roca.- Yo intentare mover esta roca. Cuando sea suficiente tirad de él.

-¿¡Estas enfermo!? Es imposible que consigas levantar esa roca.

-Ya, tú mejor que cierres la boca y empieces a rezar.-coloqué mis manos sobre la roca.- Quizás los dioses te escuchen.

En un principio use toda mi fuerza física, efectivamente la roca ni se inmutó. Lo intenté y lo intenté, pero era inútil, sin mis poderes era inútil. Le eché una mirada de reojo a Eustass, no me quedaban más opciones. Poco a poco, con mis habilidades mentales, levanté la roca.

-¡Ahora!

Los niños tiraron y el crio pelirrojo quedó libre. Solté la piedra, casi caigo desplomado, me sudaba la frente. Arrastrándome, fui a inspeccionar la pierna del chico. No fue una imagen de las agradables.

Le entablillé la pierna y lo llevé en brazos hasta la consulta. En el camino noté todo lo que intentaba aguantarse los quejidos.

-Si te duele quéjate.-le dije.- gritando, como haces siempre.

-¡No me duele! ¡Estoy bien!

Los otros dos niños me ayudaron a cargarlo por el acantilado y me acompañaron hasta mi casa.

-Has tenido mucha suerte,- dije ya en la consulta.- pero tendrás que permanecer con la escayola y en reposo durante un mes.

-¿¡Un mes!? ¡Eso son tres semanas!

-Cuatro en realidad. ¿Donde viven tus padres? Tendré que llevarte a tu casa.

Él se me quedó mirando con una expresión que no supe descifrar. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Tristeza? ¿Vergüenza?

Killer y Bonney también se miraron.

-Acabamos de venir de su casa.- me explicó el rubio.- él vive allí.- hizo un énfasis en el "él".

Algo impactado volví a mirar al chico. Este, avergonzado, no dejó que sus ojos fueran en mi dirección.

Suspiré.

-Está bien. Iros para casa, es tarde.

-¿Pero... Eustass?

-De momento es mi paciente, así que se puede quedar aquí.

Más tranquilos con eso los dos se marcharon. Yo fui para la cocina, quedaba algo de sopa de esta mañana, preparada por la chica que contraté, así que serví un poco en un cuenco y fui otra vez a la pequeña habitación que hacía de hospital.

Eustass seguía en la camilla, sentado a la orilla. Le puse el cuenco al lado.

-Come. Te sentará bien.

Le sentaría más que bien. Pensé que su constitución era aquella de flacucho que tenía. No estuve demasiado despierto con eso. El ritmo alimenticio que suponía que llevaba no le haría vivir para ser adulto.

-No tengo hambre.

Resoplé agotado.

-Esta bien. Lo dejaré ahí por si cambias de opinión.- me dirigí a la ventana para cerrarla y encendí una lampara de aceite.- Estaré arriba, si me necesitas no se te ocurra subir, grita como haces siempre y...

Me quedé callado.

Los perlados rara vez tenemos profundas emociones, cosas de nuestra vida, y expresábamos más con nuestro pensamientos que con cualquier gesto físico. Por eso, cuando por primera vez vi llorar a alguien me desconcerté mucho. Derramar agua por los ojos... nunca esperé ver algo así. Shakky me explicó como a veces se saltaba por el dolor físico o como a veces... por grandes sentimientos, fueran malos o buenos.

Por ello, en el momento en que me giré y vi llorar a Eustass no hice la pregunta adecuada.

-¿Te duele la pierna?

Aturrullado, intentó limpiarse las lágrimas. Sin mucho éxito.

-Joder...- no lo conseguía.-¡Joder!

Entendí que no era dolor físico. Aún así no sabía que hacer, no tenía ni idea de como curar aquello. Me quedé parado.

-¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Solo haces que me sienta peor!

Aparté la mirada, pero lo seguía oyendo.

-¿Por qué soy tan débil?

Volví a poner mis ojos en el. Había inclinado su espalda y lloraba sobre su propias rodillas. Me senté junto a él. Todavía, sin saber mucho que hacer, le puse la mano en la espalda.

-Yo no creo que seas débil.

-Deja de mentirme. -me enfrentó.- tú eres el primero que lo piensa. Cada vez que vengo se te nota en la cara. "Otra vez este niño mugriento que no hace más que hacerse heridas o ponerse enfermo". Tú me odias, pero... incluso así... tienes que cuidarme siempre.- volvió a bajar la cabeza, sin parar de sollozar.

-Salvaste a Bonney hoy.- hablé al cabo de un rato.

Los ojos del niño se posaron en mi con incertidumbre.

-Si la roca.- proseguí.- se hubiese caído de improvisto no te hubiese dado tiempo a moverte. Estarías muerto. Sin embargo, estabas ahí tirado como si hubiese tomado carrerilla para pasar por debajo. Bonney, por su parte, estaba llena de tierra y barro, pero por un lado más que por otro. Podría ser que simplemente se hubiese caído de lado, pero caer de lado no es lo habitual.- hice una pausa.- Lo que has hecho hoy no creo que sea para nada la actitud que tiene una persona débil.

Se quedó mirándome, sin parar de llorar y temblando. Entonces, como un arrebato, me abrazó. Hundiendo la cara en mi pecho se aferraba a mi cuerpo. Ya no reprimía su llanto.

Me di cuenta de esa manera de lo dura que había sido su corta vida, de lo solo que se sentía y de que ni siquiera era un adulto.

Coloqué mi mano se su cabeza y nos quedamos así durante horas, hasta que el se calmó y se durmió.

Así empezó el primer día del mes que pasamos juntos. Respecto al resto tampoco tengo mucho que decir. Nos peleábamos bastante, ya fuera para que el comiera decentemente o se bañara. Aparte de eso también venían sus amigos a verle.

-El bosque no está maldito, doctor.- me explicó Killer.- Nosotros llevamos yendo ahí mucho años y estamos bien.

-Ya, pero no quita que sea peligroso. Será mejor que tengáis cuidado. Por cierto.- miré al pelirrojo.- Me dijisteis que era tu casa ¿Duerme a la intemperie?

-No. Lo hago en... en... es que no se lo que es. En el agujero. Es como una casa de metal. Por dentro lo parece más que por fuera. La debía de hacer un herrero loco que quería vivir solo y ya murió.

-Ah, entiendo.

No obstante, gracias a esos días pude aprender algo, algo que en su momento no me di cuenta, pero iba a crear una idea revolucionaria en mi cabeza.

-¡Eustass!- gritaba Bonney en una de sus visitas.- ¿Quieres escucharme? Te estoy hablando.

-No.

-¿"No" qué?

-Que no te escucho. No me interesa nada lo que estás diciendo.

-¡Eustass!-y empezó a tirarle de los pelos.

Bien, en apariencia, esta pequeña conversación no tiene nada de especial pero para alguien de mi raza, alguien como yo, era más complicado.

Los trividentes y los cortadores podían taparse los oídos para no escuchar. Entre los perlados por mucho que te taparas los oídos seguían yendo pensamientos en tu cabeza. Esto ya creó interés en mi. ¿Podría yo cerrar mis "oídos" mentales para no escuchar a mis congéneres?

Esta idea no hubiese tenido mucho futuro si no me hubiese dado cuenta de que los cortadores y los trividentes, en muchas ocasiones, no les hacía falta taparse los oídos para no escuchar, o escuchar lo que les diera la gana. Tenían esa capacidad a la que llamaban "perder la atención" o"quedarse atontado", entre otros nombres.

Una barrera mental. Estuve pensando en ello durante todo el mes que Eustass estuvo conmigo.

-Bueno...- dije revisándole la pierna tras quitarle la escayola.- Parece que tu pierna no puede estar más sana.

-Por fin.- resopló entre cansado y aliviado.

-Si... Eustass.

-¿Qué?

-... Nada, nada en particular.

Debo de admitirlo. Nunca sentí la casa tan vacía y solitaria como cuando el me dio la espalda para marcharse a la nave que llamaba "casa".

Dos días mas tarde marché a la ciudad palacial.

-_Cada día hueles peor Law._

-_Mejor que no oler a nada como tú Monet._-chicas menos atractivas y agraciadas me excitaban más que ella solo por llevar una simple y sutil fragancia de flores.

_-¿Y esa respuesta? Vienes muy rebelde hoy._

_-Vengo como siempre.-_ con ganas de irme.

Pero ella tenía razón, venía con animo de rebeldía, con ganas de probar hasta donde podía llegar.

A la hora de comer, todos los perlados nos dirigimos al salón comedor. En ese momento los pensamientos iban y venían, como un huracán. Ya se me ha olvidado como podíamos entendernos.

Solo había el silencio de una persona, del Maluka, el único que solo transmitía los pensamientos que le apetecía mientras violaba nuestras mentes. El único... hasta aquel momento.

Cerrando los ojos, me concentré. Tenía todas las voces en mi cabeza como si esta se tratase de una plaza concurrida, me lo imaginé así, y como esta se iba despejando, a la vez que veía como Eustass se cerraba los oído o se quedaba en babia. Fue complicado y simple a la vez, pero de repente mi cabeza se vio vacía de intrusos.

No abrí los ojos, analicé por unos momentos el silencio físico que nos rodeaba en el palacio. Era absoluto, profundo y siniestro. Sonreí pensando "vaya, es más horrible que antes" y en mi logro.

Abrí los ojos. A mi alrededor todo eran caras sin mucha claridad expresiva. Se notaba a la legua que se habían dado cuenta de que faltaba una "voz", y se pasaban pensamientos unos o los otros, que sin yo oírlos, la verdad, los de mi raza se hacían un poco ridículos.

Decidí que era mejor no seguir con la barrera y un tsunami de pensamiento me golpeó. Algunos eran cabreados, otros muy cabreados. La indignación era clara, pero también, de manera más disimulada, me llegaron pensamientos de admiración y sorpresa.

-¡_Es una falta de respeto hacia el Maluka!-_Ese fue Caesar, un montón de coros le siguieron y discutieron a la vez que me echaban la bronca.-_ Quien le cierra una puerta al Maluka se la a si mismo como perlado._

Yo aún me sentía orgulloso y seguí sintiéndome así hasta que le vi la cara a Doflamingo. Su mente seguía en silencio como siempre, su sonrisa seguía fría como siempre, pero la sensación que me dio no era como siempre. No sé describirlo con exactitud, pero era como si de un momento a otro me fueran a partir el cuello.

-_Calmaos._- el tono de su mente era tranquilo, sin alteraciones, y bastó para cortar de un tajo todos los envíos predeterminados de pensamientos. Se dirigió a mi.-_ Mi felicitaciones Law._

_-¡Pero alteza! ¡Solo el Maluka debe cerrar su mente ante los demás!_

_-No, solo el Maluka puede cerrar su mente, no hay ninguna ley que prohíba a los demás perlados hacerlo si es que pueden. Mi único problema es que tendré que acostumbrarme al silencio que ha creado mi querido hermano._

No se dijo más al respecto. Yo me sentía orgulloso y receloso por igual.

-_Law.-_ me llamó, ya en el patio después del almuerzo, aquel anciano perlado que me inspiró a ir al otro lado del muro.- _¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te van las cosas por allá?_

_-La verdad... muy bien. No es ningún secreto que me guste más estar allí que aquí._

_-Bueno, ahora si podrá ser un secreto. Me has sorprendido bastante en la comida. Creo que aunque se me hubiese ocurrido lo que a ti jamás lo hubiese conseguido._

_-Vaya, usted debe ser uno de los pocos pensamientos a favor._

_-Si. También debo decir que esto no me sorprende de alguien que casi fue Maluka._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Claro Law. Según nuestras tradiciones el Maluka será el primero que nazca tras la muerte de su sucesor.-_ ya que el legado de sus poderes no quedaban en la misma perla sino que se trapasaban a aquella que desprendiera más energías de vida.- _Doflamingo fue antes que tú, pero por muy poco._

_-Ya, hoy una vez que eramos como hermanos. Y él me lo ha repetido en ciertas ocasiones. Todo por ese lazo de que casi nacimos a la par.-_ casi a la par, para nosotros significa un tiempo más largo que el que se puede significar en humano, bastante más largo.-_ Pero el nació antes y no hay vuelta de hoja._

_-Muchos creímos que tu nacerías primero. Deberías haber visto tu perla Law, brillaba como nunca he visto a ninguna otra._

Me sentí muy alagado.

_-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_

_-Dime._

_-¿No es más fácil usar un holograma para hacerse viejo que cirugía?_

_-Eso pensé yo en un principio. Luego me di cuenta que los hologramas mejor para detalles pequeños y cuando no queda más remedio como quitarme las perlas y ponerme un tercer ojo. Para el cuerpo entero mejor que sea real._

_-Es que lo veo bastante aparatoso._

_-¿Ya te lo estás planteando? Pues si, es bastante aparatoso._

Mentiría si dijera que durante los próximos días que debía permanecer en palacio no me esperé las represalias de mi superior absoluto. La sensación de ser amenazado era más fuerte cuando me llamaba a intimar con él. No obstante, nada ocurrió y yo volví sano y salvo a mi humilde hogar.

Cuando el carruaje me dejó a las puertas de mi casa era ya una hora tardía, en que con suerte te encontrabas una ventana abierta que dejara entra la luz del sol. Sin embargo, Eustass estaba allí. Sentado bajo mi ventana. No pude hacer otra cosa que invitarle a entrar.

-¿Donde has estado?- me preguntó una vez tomó un sorbo del té de hierbas que le puse por delante.

-Visitando a unos parientes. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías ahí tirado como un cachorrillo perdido?

-¡No soy ningún cachorrillo perdido!

-¿Te has pasado ahí los días que yo no estado?- Sonreí.- Me has reconocido como tu dueño y señor.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡En todo caso yo sería el dueño y señor que viene a recoger a su cachorro perdido!

Ambos nos quedamos en blanco, él por lo que acaba de soltar sin darse cuenta y yo por asimilarlo.

-Ah,- sonriente bebí un poco de té.- así que estabas preocupado porque no regresaba. Eres bastante... como se dice ¿lindo?

Su cara se puso como su pelo.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Yo no estaba preocupado! ¡Me apetecía estar ahí sentado! ¿¡Vale!?

-Vale.- no quería reírme así que volví a acercarme el vaso a la boca, pero eso no calmó a Eustass.

-¡Eres un coñazo! ¡Me voy!-se dirigió a zancadas a la puerta.

-¿Vas debajo de la ventana otra vez?

-¡NO!

Dio un portazo. Yo suspiré y fui a la calle.

-Eustass.- el pelirrojo se volvió.- Vuelve. Es muy tarde. Será mejor que te quedes hoy dormir.

Repentinamente, todo su cabreo desapareció.

-¿Puedo?

-Mas bien debes.- anduve otra vez al interior.

Con el pelirrojo acostado en la camilla, me fui a mi habitación y me dormí profundamente, sin embargo, en un momento de la madrugada, desperté, encontrándome al niño durmiendo conmigo. Días más tarde sabría que no había pasado unos buenos días y que buscó consuelo y cobijo en mi, pero eso era otra historia y yo, esa noche, simplemente dejé que durmiera conmigo.

Los años pasaron como si se tratasen de horas. Casi no me daba cuenta y, al prestar atención, aquellos que conocí siendo niños se había convertido en adolescentes.

-¿Doctor? ¿Le queda mucho?

-Ya voy Bonney. No encontraba mi abrigo.

Era invierno. El frio que hacía te obligaba a llevar capas de espeso pelo sobre los hombros, con ello, la chica y yo caminamos por la calle en la misma dirección del gentío. Ella ya me llegaba por debajo del hombro, se había dejado crecer su rosado pelo hasta la cintura y ya empezaba a desarrollar curvas de mujer.

Era lo que había, para ellos cinco años era mucho tiempo, para mi solo un suspiro y los cambios que iban dando me resultaban tan rápidos que hasta podría llegar a darme vértigo.

-¿Y tus padres?- le pregunté mientras atracaba el quinto puesto de comida.

-Ellos se adelantaron. No se preocuparon mucho cuando les dije que iba con usted.- puso cara de molesta y devoró sin ningún decoro un muslo de ave.- dicen que tardo mucho. ¡Si he sido la primer en terminar de arreglarme!

Seguramente tenía que ver con el hecho de que no avanzábamos nada del camino por su glotonería.

-¿Cuantos años tiene, Doctor?

-Veinticinco.

-Pues está igual que el primer día.

-...Gracias.- no sabía si era un cumplido o una teoría conspiratoria.

Ese tipo de comentarios no aparecían mucho, después de todo los adultos no cambian demasiado en cinco años y más o menos creía que podía aguantar dos o tres años más sin hacerme ninguna cirugía. Por el momento, me limitaba a dejarme perilla.

-¡Doctor! ¡Bonney!- apareció Killer ante el gentío.

Ese joven era otro que asustaba su crecimiento. Yo era más alto que él nada más que por media cabeza, claro estaba que muy pronto tendría que alzar la vista para hablarle a la cara.

-Oh, mira quien vino.- saludó Bonney con una ironía que atragantaba y una exagerada reverencia levantando un poco su falda larga mostrando sus botas de cuero.- Su altura me agrada con su presencia.

-Se dice "alteza".

-¡No me corrijas trividente de poca monta! ¡Abandonamigos!

-¿¡Que culpa tengo yo de tener que estudiar!?

Yo nunca pensé que el rubio fuera trividente, debido a su flequillo. Cuando son niños las clases no se diferencian pero ya llegando a la adolescencia los cortadores comienzan a aprender oficio y los trividentes a estudiar. Este hecho había dejado menos tiempo para que los tres niños, ahora jóvenes, estuvieran juntos. No obstante, su amistad seguía intacta, aunque los estudios de Killer estresaban un poco, bastante, a la chica de pelo rosa.

-Mejor que nos vayamos poniendo en marcha.- les dije.- podéis seguir peleando pero si nos quedamos aquí nos perderemos la inauguración.

Esa era mi quinta vez que vivía los días de estrella. Ansiaba esas fiestas todo el año, más que los días azules. El cielo estrellado me maravillaba, ni el frio me quitaba de quedarme viéndolo durante horas.

El cielo se iba oscureciendo con forma nos acercábamos a la plaza y la gente empezaba a encender sus antorchas, velas o lámparas de aceite.

Evidentemente, el nuestro no era el único sitio donde se iba inaugurar esos días. Decían que a las puertas del palacio era mucho más impresionante, pero yo no cambiaba la que iba a ver por nada del mundo.

En la plaza estaba la gran hoguera esperada para ser encendida, a su alrededor se disponían altos torreones de madera, sosteniendo cada uno grandes tambores.

-¡Mirad! Allí está Eustass.- señaló uno de los torreones la joven.

Miré. Ahí estaba. Su pelo seguía igual que siempre, alborotado y rojizo, no era muy difícil reconocerlo. En ese tiempo se la habían ensanchado los hombro y no era tan alto como Killer pero analizando un poco su crecimiento se podía predecir que para la adultez eso cambiaría de manera drástica.

Ya no era aquel niño de las calles, había madurado, se había puesto a trabajar como carguero y hacía más de tres años que no iba a aquella nave abandonada porque había conseguido con su propio esfuerzo y alguna ayuda mía una casa propia en el interior de la ciudad. Se había reformado en todos los sentidos, y aún como cortador podía verse en el un futuro brillante. Y eso lo iba a demostrar en ese momento. Todos lo que habían sido escogidos para tocar los tambores eran cortadores, pero no unos cualquiera sino aquellos que habían demostrado tener tanta valía como un trividente, aquellos que adornan la quema de la hoguera para agraciar a los dioses.

Prendieron fuego a la gigantesca hoguera. Las llamas consumían lentamente. En cada torreón, los hombres hacían sonar rítmicamente los tambores mientra bailarinas se paseaban con gracia alrededor del fuego. El sol se iba, el cielo se oscureció por completo y las estrellas aparecieron en toda so gloria a l vez que las llamas alcanzaban su culminación.

Los golpes de tambores se aceleraron a la vez que todo el mundo aplaudía, vitoreaba y se abrazaba dándose suerte.

-¡Que los dioses le den buena suerte, Doctor!- me abrazó la chica.

-A ti.

-Que los dioses le vean con buen ojo.- siguió el ejemplo Killer, aunque de una manera más masculina para los dos con una palmada en la espalda.

-Y a ti.

Puse la vista en el torreón, donde Eustass había decidido sentarse a mirar al gentío. Sonreía.

Guardé ese instante en mi memoria, con toda la felicidad que sentía, sin saber que en poco tiempo la desgracia se cerniría sobre nosotros dos.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** Ejem... bueno, no sé cuanto tardará el siguiente capitulo, espero que no tanto como este. En el siguiente termina ya el flasback, no sé cuanto ocupará de capitulo, pero mi intención es que no todo, que se pueda pasar ya al presente, pero depende de como se alargue la cosa -.- mi intención era terminar el flashback en este... bueno! ya nos vemos! bye bye!


	27. Capitulo 27

**Nota:** Esto es o calva o con tres pelucas. Bueno, he tardado unos cuatro dias en actualizar esta vez, creo que con eso ya estoy redimida (risas).

Por cierto ¿recordáis que dije que le puse a Eustass del presente 23 años pero sin saber si era su edad correcta? Bueno, pues era su edad correcta, la de después del timeskip pero su edad correcta (risas). No, si llego a acertar sin timeskip ya es que empiezo a pensar que soy adivina.

**Capitulo 27**

Los días de estrella eran todos de fiesta, solo algunas excepciones trabajaban. Por supuesto, los médicos eran una de ellas. Así, la segunda jornada de fiesta me tocó levantarme temprano, como siempre.

Estaba recetándole unas hierbas a un anciano madrugador cuando Eustass entró por la puerta golpeando el vano con los nudillos.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro, pasa- terminé con el anciano, que al irse le dio unas palmadas al pelirrojo en el hombro diciéndole "buen trabajo muchacho". Estando ya los dos solo solté una risa dientes-. Como ha cambiado la opinión de ti en los últimos años.

-Ya...- se rascó el cogote fingiendo que eso no le hacía feliz.

-¿Querías algo? Es muy temprano para que vengas a hacer una humilde visita.

-Si. La espalda me está matando.

-Esta bien. Quítate el chaleco y túmbate en la camilla.

Fui a la estantería a por una crema relajante de músculos. Cuando me giré, él ya estaba tumbado. No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver que ocupaba la cama entera mientras que hace apenas nada no ocupaba ni un cuarto.

-¿Pasa algo?

-El tiempo- sonreí con nostalgia.

Me acerqué a él, le puse la crema en la espalda y empecé con él masaje. Permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos. La manera en que había cambiado su constitución me asombraba, los hombros ya los tenía más anchos que yo, y era más bajo, sin embargo aún le quedaba mucho por crecer en altura. Por otra parte su cuerpo estaba completamente en forma, nada que ver con el escuálido desnutrido que era. Tenía músculos y...

Reaccioné mentalmente, no sabía que me había pasado en ese momento pero si sabía que el cauce de mis pensamientos no era bueno, sobre todo porque no era la primera vez que me ocurría. Seguí con mi trabajo.

-¿Porqué siempre llevas esa pulsera de hueso?

Se refería a la pulsera de hologramas e invisibilidad, se había fijado en ella cuando pasé la mano por su hombro. No estaba hecha de hueso, pero tampoco iba a hablarle de un material que ni sabía de su existencia.

-Ah, es un regalo de familia.

-¿Te refieres a esa familia que visitas muy de vez en cuando?

-Si, esa misma.

-Nunca los he visto.

-Mejor para ti, son realmente aburridos.

-Pues como tú.

Le di un cogotazo.

-Cinco años desde que nos conocemos y sigues igual de niño que el primer día.

-Tú tampoco es que cambies mucho. Ni tan siquiera en el físico.

No hice comentario alguno y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

-Law.

-Dime.

-Nada. Olvídalo.

Aquellos pensamientos que tenía por Eustass se habían convertido en algo más frecuente en el último medio año. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos mi corazón empezaba a latir más deprisa, como si se hubiese vuelto loco. No podía evitar mirarle y más de una vez el me pillaba. No entendía nada. ¡Era Eustass! ¡El niño gritón que siempre andaba enfadado! ¡Nada había cambiado! ¡Nada!

Intenté con todo lo que pude convencerme a mi mismo de que había cogido un virus y la fiebre me hacía cosas raras.

-Creo que estas enamorado.- me dijo Shakky.

-¿Pero que diantres dices? -alcé la voz alarmado-. El amor es una invención de esta gente para sentirse más humanos cuando lo único que quieren es procrear.

-Me sorprendes Law.

-Solo creo que el amor no existe.

-Vaya pensamiento más triste... Entonces la amistad y el cariño tampoco.

-Eso es diferente.

-Claro... bueno, cuando hayas puesto tu mente en orden ven a verme si quieres a mi nuevo local.

-¿Nuevo local?

-Si, ya llevo diez años en este, será mejor ir haciendo una mudanza hacia otro sitio. Creo que la gente empieza a sospechar.

-No te planteas la cirugía.

-Eso es algo muy aparatoso. Creo que el numero de perlados que lo han hecho no llegan ni a contarse con los dedos de una sola mano -sonrió-. ¿Sabes porque lo hicieron esos perlados?

-No.

-Por amor.

No sé porqué pero noté calor debajo de mis ojos.

-Esta bien. Aún si te hago caso y acepto que es amor. ¿Cómo lo han hecho esas personas para que el Maluka no se entere? No se nos tiene permitido tener relaciones, mucho menos relaciones sexuales, con alguien que no sea de nuestra raza.

-No lo hacen. A veces se quiere tanto a una persona que basta con estar a su lado. Por eso tu tienes suerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eres el único que puede tener relaciones sexuales con quien quiera sin que el Maluka o otro se entere. Piénsalo.

Puse los ojos en mi cerveza.

-No lo entiendo. Yo... no sentía esas cosas por él antes.

-Antes era un niño, pero se está convirtiendo rápidamente en adulto.

-También somos del mismo sexo. Eso no es para escondérselo al Maluka, es para escondérselo al planeta entero.

-Deja de buscarte escusas.

Regresé con la ventana del carruaje abierta, sin dejar de mira el cielo estrellado. Quedé tan embobado viéndolo y tan hundido en todos mis pensamientos que cuando llegué no me despertó la parada, o la voz del cochero, me despertó un grito.

-¿¡Quieres dejarme tranquilo!? ¡Ya no tengo diez años! ¡Puedo esperarle yo solo perfectamente!

Ese era, sin ánimo de duda alguna, Eustass, y al que le gritaba era a Killer.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí dando voces?- les pregunté una vez bajé y el carruaje se fue por su lado.

-Eustass se ha hecho daño en la pierna.

-¿Otra vez?

-Otra vez.

-¿¡Cómo que "otra vez"!? ¡Ni que yo fuera un torpe!

-Más bien tu pierna es una torpe- le dije-. Todos los golpes te van ahí.

-Desde que éramos críos.- añadió el rubio.

-Terminaríamos antes si la amputáramos.

-¿¡Quieres callarte y curarme ya!?

Pasamos dentro. La pierna no tenía nada grave, una herida considerada algo más que rasguño. La traté si problemas.

-¿Cómo te van tus estudios Killer?

-Bien, bien. El único problema es la actitud de Bonney. Y la toga... Me la tendré que poner cuando termine mis últimos estudios. ¿Cómo es que usted no se la pone?

-Aún soy joven, basta con que lleve la acreditación de médico. Después de todo no es obligatorio.

-Ya, supongo que aguantará sin ponérsela hasta que no sea políticamente correcto. ¿Con cuantos años sería? ¿Con treinta?

-Por si acaso no diré nada hasta que nadie me llame la atención.

-Creo que yo también haré lo mismo.

Empecé a vendarle la parte herida al pelirrojo.

-Bueno -empezó el rubio-. Yo mejor me voy yendo. Mañana tengo un examen.

Tras los despidos requeridos el pelirrojo y yo nos quedamos solo. Comencé a ponerme nervioso.

-Esto ya está. Eres libre -me levanté a poner las cosas en su sitio.

Eustass suspiró.

-Parece que siempre tendrás que cuidarme -dijo con un leve tono de molestia-. Se supone que no soy un crio, pero...

-No te tortures. Yo soy el adulto y el médico, es mi deber -el otro no habló-. ¿No te podrás a llorar?

-¿¡Que dices!?- se puso su cara como su pelo.- ¡Ya no soy un niño, joder!

-Eso me hace sufrir. ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

-¡Ja! ¿No serás tú el que se muere porque duerma contigo?

Fue una broma inocente entre los dos, sin segundas, pero de repente yo me quedé sin respuestas y la cara me abrasó. Vi la sorpresa en el chico. Le aparté la mirada yéndome rápidamente para la cocina.

-Vete a casa. Es tarde y estamos en la semana más oscura del año.

Tardó un poco, pero oí la puerta cerrarse. Me llené los pulmones de aire y expiré, no por eso dejé de sentirme mal.

Eustass era muy bruto, algo irracional, eso no significaba que fuera tonto. Fuera del muro la homosexualidad se veía como algo aberrante y antinatural, sería normal que, en ese mismo instante, hubiese perdido mis relaciones con él.

Creía esto hasta tres días después, cuando la semana de los días de estrella terminaba. No había tenido noticias de Eustass en ese tiempo. Tampoco de sus amigos. Con mi capota de espeso pelo puesta me encaminé hacia la despedida del cielo estrellado, por primera vez no tenía ni ganas de eso, pero me obligué a mi mismo.

Podría contar muchas cosas sobre ese momento: los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, los primeros rayos de luz haciendo aparición, la plaza tan abarrotada que con suerte cabía alguien más... Pero no recuerdo nada de aquello, todo eso quedó borrado, en blanco, y lo único que guardé en mi memoria con claridad fue cuando sentí como alguien enlazaba su mano con la mía, traspasándome su calidez. Giré la cabeza a un lado, descubriendo a Eustass, que no apartaba la vista del cielo.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunté en voz baja con tantos sentimientos a la vez que me es imposible resaltar alguno.

-No te preocupes, entre las capas, la cantidad de gente que somos y que todo el mundo está pendiente de los fuegos nadie deparará en nosotros.

-Eustass, no puedo...

-Si puedes, si quieres... Después de todo, los dioses pueden hacer lo que les de la gana.

Me quedé sin aire unos segundos.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Lo sospechaba.

Me sentía como mareado, atondado. Era como si estuviera allí y no estuviera a la vez. Miré al cielo, Estalló una flor roja . Apreté más fuerte la mano de Eustass.

Lo siguiente que puedo recordar es mi cuarto, a oscuras, y él convirtiéndose en alguien más alto que yo al tumbarnos en la cama y quedó sobre mi. Esa vez me quité la pulsera, él me sonrió.

-Te ves raro.

Me besó y me hizo darme la vuela. Con manos y labios recorrió toda la cruz que formaban las perlas negras a mi espada, hombros y brazos. Ese gesto hizo que traspasáramos las fronteras que nos hacían falta para encontrarnos.

Me di cuenta de que estaba vivo.

-_Hace mucho que no me cuentas de tu vida Law.-_ me preguntó Doflamingo.-_ ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar en tu mente?_

_-Mi vida es aburrida._-mentí.-_ No creo que os interesara._

_-Déjame ver._

Le mostré parte de mis recuerdos, solo los que me interesaba enseñarle, los demás los guardé para mi.

-_Si, ya veo que es bastante aburrida.-_se burló de mi.

Él me seguía tomando, y eso lo sabía Eustass. Le conté todo lo que éramos, todo lo que era. Aún no sé como lo aceptó . Algunos dirán que eso era el amor, pero también sería haberle quitado merito a la fuerza del pelirrojo.

Viví en ese tiempo la época más feliz de mi vida. Puede que el día a día no trajera nada extraordinario, pero yo lo sentía así. Pequeños gestos como el que él llegara después de una jornada y abrazarme por detrás me hacían pensar que era infinito.

-¿Eres feliz en palacio?

-Soy más feliz aquí.

No puedo calcular cuanto fue, si mucho o poco, el tiempo que pasamos así, felices y sin preocuparnos. No puedo entender porqué tuvo que acabar.

Era el turno de que volviera a palacio. Hasta ahí fue todo bien, los primeros días fueron bien.

Doflamingo me hizo llamar. Yo ya noté algo extraño, algo que me decía que no todo debía de estar como debiera. Entonces pasó.

Yo estaba tumbado bocabajo, mientras él me tocaba. Fue, cuando pasó sus manos y labios siguiendo la hilera de perlas de mi espada y hombros cuando un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿_Que ocurre Law? Creí que esto te gustaba._-la voz de su mente era como una argolla al cuello.-_ ¿o es que acaso ese cortador lo hace mejor que yo?_

Le miré con todo el pánico que podía sentir, él se limitó a sonreír.

-_Vamos Law, no creerías de verdad que no podía llegar a tu mente._

Mi cuerpo temblaba, quería desaparecer de ese lugar e ir con Eustass. Mientras tanto, el seguía imitándole ¿Cuantas veces abría inspeccionado de arriba abajo mi mente para eso? Quería quitármelo de encima, decirle que dejar de actuar como él, de convertir lo que para mi era algo especial en algo frio y lascivo, pero no podía.

-_Si no quieres que lo mate será mejor que me pongas esas sonrisas que le pones a él._

Lo peor es que esto no fue lo peor. Cuando creía que llegábamos al final de la tortura esta no acababa más que empezar.

-_Traedlo._- no me habló a mi, esa orden era para otras personas.

Antes de que lo trajeran ya me habían venido recuerdos de mis congéneres apresándolo contra su voluntad. Cuando apareció ante mi de forma real yo ya estaba al borde del colapso.

Atado con los brazos a la espalda y encapuchado para que no viera nada.

-Eustass...

Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, y la cara, cuando se la descubrieron no estaba mucho mejor.

-Law...-sus parpados se abrieron sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Me levanté corriendo hacia él. Antes de que ni siquiera pudiera rozarle una fuerza me empujó contra la pared. Aterricé de cara y en segundos noté el sabor a sangre.

-¡Law!

Intenté incorporarme pero Doflamingo utilizó su habilidad para retorcerme el brazo e inmovilizarme.

-_Ni se te ocurra._-me ordnenó.

-¡Déjale en paz maldita escoria!- le gritó.

Al Maluka le bastó una mirada, sin soltarme, empezó a afixisiar al pelirrojo.

-_¡No! ¡Detente! ¡El no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡Déjale ir!_

_-No me hables como si la culpa fuera mía Law. Tu zoofilia te ha llevado incluso a desvelarle todos nuestros secretos._

_-¡Él no dirá nada! _

_-Eso es lo que tu crees, pero tu mascota se ha encariñado lo suficientemente contigo para crearnos problemas en el exterior._

_-Hablaré con él..._

_-Ya has hablado suficiente._

Estaba desesperado, lo iban a matar y yo no podía hacer nada.

Incluso con mi brazo retorciéndose, me incliné ante él.

-_Te lo ruego._

Soltó a Eustass que, tirado en el suelo, recobrando el aliento, puso sus ojos rojos en mi, expresaban incredulidad, tristeza y puede que también decepción.

-_Marchaos._-ordenó Doflamingo a los otros dos.

Se fueron, mi brazo quedó libre y dolorido. Eustass no apartaba la mirada de mi ni yo de él.

-¿_A que esperas Law? No he acabado de... como dicen los salvajes ¿de amarte?_

Soy incapaz de contar todo lo que me hizo delante de Eustass. No me atrevía a mirarle, y esperaba que a él le pasara lo mismo. Intentó gritarle al Maluka que parara, pero este le cerró la boca. Cuando todo acabó lo veía todo nublado y notaba la cara mojada, pero no era de sudor.

_-Que asco. Se puede saber que clase de enfermedad tienes._

_-Ninguna. Son lágrimas._- alguien vino y se llevó a Eustass, que parecía en estado de shock.-_ ¿Lo lleváis de vuelta al otro lado del muro?_

_-No, a una habitación a parte._

Me dijo que no lo mataría, pero que debía de concienciarlo durante varios años antes de volver a dejarlo salir...

Varios años no era lo mismo para él que para Eustass...

Por mi parte no me dejó salir otra vez, tenía la libertad de siempre, mi vida de siempre, dentro de los muros de palacio.

No me permitían ver a Eustass, pero lo escuchaba gritar. El era el único que llenaba el maldito silencio de todo el recinto.

No sabía que hacer... quería salvarle... quería que huyera... quería morirme...

Tenía tanto miedo, tanto dolor y tanta culpa que no podía soportarlo. La quinta noche después de que pasara todo, algo reaccionó dentro de mi. Cuando todo el mundo dormía, menos aquellos dos que torturaban a Eustass, mi interior se transformo, y todos mi sentimientos cambiaron a uno solo. Ira.

Me levanté. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba el pelirrojo, no solo podía escucharlo, también sentirlo.

Como si fuera un golpe de energía, levité e hice agujeros en las paredes, pasando a una velocidad espasmosa. Cuando llegue a la habitación de Eustass los otros dos se me quedaron mirando como si fuese una aparición.

_-¡No puedes estar aquí!_

Los perlados no podemos mover lo que no vemos, pero de igual manera que había visto a Eustass desde mi habitación ahora estaba viendo sus cerebros. Apreté mis manos como si estrujara algo y acabé con dos vidas en menos de una milésima.

-Law...

-Tranquilo, nos vamos de aquí.

Lo cargué a mi espalda, suerte que todavía no había crecido lo que creció después, no hubiese podido llevarle. Se durmió con la cabeza en mi hombro.

Salí del edificio y sin detenerme salí del muro. Ya no tenía la pulsera, pero en ese momento me alivié de que la gente se apartara de mi con miedo.

Un cochero abandonó su carruaje. Metí dentro a Eustass y yo me coloqué sobre la montura.

-¡Arre!

El animal iba lo más rápido que podía, y era una velocidad increíble, pero insuficiente. Los dos que había matado no podía chivarse, pero los perlados no somos de dormir mucho, se darían cuenta en nada.

Era consciente de que daba igual donde huyéramos, cualquier parte del planeta era un peligro. Estábamos acabados, mi intrepidez no había servido de nada.

Entonces recordé algo. La nave.

-¡Arre!

La montura murió de agotamiento una vez llegamos a la zona donde vivíamos. Al menos tuvimos la suerte de que no nos hubiese dejado tirados antes.

Volví a cargar a Eustass. Esa vez tomé caminos desiertos, aunque no había mucha gente despierta como cerca de los muros. Pasé por la consulta para recoger una lámpara de aceite. Así llegamos a las alcantarillas, al acantilado y al bosque.

Por un momento pensé que yo correría la misma suerte que la montura, pero me lo prohibí a mis mismo. No hasta poner a Eustass a salvo.

La nave era vieja, por dentro y por fuera. Tanto era así que ni siquiera tendía forma de barco, sino de capsula con los extremos afilados. Al menos funcionaba con energía solar y le quedaba algo de gasolina para emergencias.

Entrando en la cabina dejé al pelirrojo en el asiento del copiloto. La revisé de arriba abajo, rogando porque estuviera en condiciones de hacer al menos un viaje al próximo planeta.

Una vez hecho los trámites me senté en el asiento del capitán. Tenía la respiración alterada. Miré a Eustass, seguía dormido.

-Lo siento.- pronuncié con culpa.

No había tiempo para más, si Doflamingo se despertaba los minutos que tardaría en rememorar que en mis recuerdos había una nave serían escasos.

Arranqué.

Debo decir que yo no era piloto, y poco sabía en teoría ni imaginar la práctica. Iba aprendiendo sobre la marcha, con el corazón en la garganta por cometer algún error garrafal. Pero aun así conseguí sacar la nave de los límites del planeta.

Pese a todo lo que llevaba encima nunca podré olvidar la primera vez que vi el universo en todo su esplendor. La esperanza me embargó, pero no por mucho tiempo, sentí como me atacaba el corazón, escupí sangre.

-_Por mucho que huyas no lograrás librarte de mi, Law._

Apreté el timó con todas mis fuerzas a la vez que pisaba el acelerador, alejándome cuanto podía de las últimas palabras que escuché de Doflamingo. Pronto dejé de notar él ataque.

Fueron siete horas se vuelo hasta encontrar un planeta donde descansar. Seguía sin ser buen piloto, así que estrellé la nave en vez de hacer un aterrizaje decente.

Solté el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde hacía rato. Miré a Eustass, no se despertaba pero respiraba con normalidad. Miré el exterior. Era un día soleado, de cielo azul, frente a nosotros un lago, alrededor arboles y sonidos de aves cantarinas. Era como si nada malo ocurriese allí.

Me dejé vencer por el cansancio y me recosté en el sillón. Otra vez miré a Eustass, pensando que tan solo era un crio. Me quedé dormido.

-La... ¿Law?- oí su voz tiempo después.

Abrí los parpados, sin mucho tiempo para ello. El amargo sabor de nuestra situación me llegó a la boca. Pero no podía venirme abajo, no ahora.

Con lo que expresaran mis ojos no podía hacer nada, pero me obligué a sonreír cuando miré a la cara al pelirrojo. Era tan solo un crio.

-Buenos días.

Él miró para todos lados.

-¿Dónde estamos? No parece Dawn.

-No lo es. Estamos en otro planeta.

-¿Qué?

-Si, acuérdate de que te lo expliqué. Las estrellas que vemos en verdad...

-No quiero saber eso. ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?

-Con tu "casa". Nunca se me ocurrió decírtelo para que no me tomaras pro demasiado loco. Esto es una nave. Gracias a ella hemos podido huir.

Se tomó su tiempo para asimilarlo.

-¿También puede llevarnos de vuelta?

Tomé aire y apoyé los codos en la rodillas.

-No podemos volver Eustass.- quedó mirándome si saber como reaccionar.- lo siento.

Apartó la mirada de mi. Luego, sin más, se fue y salió de la nave.

Me levanté para ir a por él, no podía vagabundear por un planeta desconocido para los dos. No obstante, nada más ponerme en pie sentí un mareo, me dolió la cabeza a horrores y caí de bruces al suelo.

Cuando me desperté aún me dolía la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?

Eustass me había vuelto a colocar en el asiento y lo había reclinado.

-Si. Creo...- me masajeé la sien izquierda a la vez que me incorporaba para quedar sentado.

Sin esperármelo, él se acercó a mi y me besó, primero nada más que un junte de labios pero después con mucha más pasión. Paró y me miró a los ojos, con firmeza y seguridad.

-Haré lo que sea para protegerte.

Mi vista se estaba nublando. Le abracé y hundí la cara en su hombro.

-Lo siento.- se me quebró la voz.- Siento todo esto.

No quisimos descansar en ese planeta. A la primera oportunidad compramos unos billetes a cambio de trabajo en una nave carguero que se dirigía tres galaxias más lejos. De allí volveríamos a huir a otro planeta y de ese a otro. Ese había sido nuestro sino hasta que dimos con una clave.

-Con dinero podríamos asentarnos en algún lugar.

-¿Qué dices Eustass? Sabes que no podemos asentarnos. He tenido que dejar de usar mis habilidades para que no nos rastreen pero quedarnos siempre en un lugar es un peligro.

-No si fuéramos ricos. Llevamos dos años así, pero ya voy viendo como funcionan las cosas. Si nos hacemos ricos nos convertiremos en gente importante, tal vez con influencia en la marina. Y ahora somos personas libres, no gente de Dawn. Ese tipo no tendría ya ninguna forma de tocarnos un pelo.

-Me sorprendes cuando te pones a pensar.- le sonreí simpático.

-Y a mi me irrita esa sonrisa.

Decidimos que teníamos que hacer lo que fuera para conseguir nuestro objetivo, no valía con medias tintas. Personas tardaban toda un vida en hacerse ricos, nosotros no podíamos esperar tanto.

Finalmente, nos convertimos en piratas.

-Que enternecedor.

Esa voz sarcástica me golpeó como un cañón. De repente las escenas que estaba recordando se habían ido. Estaba en medio de una nada oscura.

-No Law, no estas en una nada oscura, estas soñando.

Me giré, solo para confirmar mis temores. Tras de mi estaba el Maluka.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos y con esa cara me recibes.

No me estaba pasando pensamientos, me estaba hablando directamente.

-No te hablo con los labios, te lo imaginas tú, por algo estamos en tu mente.

No sabía que quería decir. El adelantó los pasos hacia mi, yo los retiré.

-Antes los perlados creamos colonias y para que el Maluka dominara desde su trono en Dawn se crearon lo que se conoce perlas de sangre. El Maluka que las inventó tuvo que matar muchos siervos para crearlas. Por eso hay muy pocas en el universo.- rio.- Es increíble que fueras justamente a caer en una de ellas.

No entendía.

-Existe una conexión entre esa perla de sangre y mi cabeza. Al no ser yo el Maluka que la creo es cierto que hace más o menos lo que le da la gana. Esta ni más ni menos esclavizó a los nativos del planeta, los oesed, para que atacaran a cualquier intruso, siendo estas criaturas pacíficas. También anula a los perlados que se acercan a su radio de acción. ¿Has enfermado últimamente?

Vinieron a mi los últimos días que recordaba haber pasado en el Sunny, no había estado en sus mejores facultade y, finalmente, todo se desvaneció cuando estaba en el comedor con los demás.

-Ves. Yo por mi parte he pasado un rato muy entretenido, nunca vi con tanta nitidez tu mente como ahora. Triste es que después de los efuerzos del pequeño Eustass por ser una persona mejor acabara siendo por tu culpa el peor delincuente. Quién lo diría cuando lo cargabas en tus hombros para que pudiera ver el desfile de los días azules.

Eso era privado, no tenía ningún derecho.

-Si lo tengo Law. Soy el Maluka, algún día te darás cuenta de ello y de que volverás a Dawn. De una manera o de otra.

Estaba enfermo si pensaba que yo...

-Lo pienso y lo creo. Después de todo... ¿Cuanto le queda a tu mascota para que se muera? ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta años? ¿Quizás cincuenta? ¿Que vas hacer entonces?

Apreté los puños. Le miré con furia.

Derrocarte.

El sonrió, y pareció que iba a decir algo más pero... hasta la nada oscura se desvaneció.

* * *

><p>Law se despertó tomando una bocanada de aire. Se incorporó rápidamente. Ojalá hubiese tenido tiempo para asimilar, pero no lo tuvo.<p>

Vio a Eustass recociéndose bajo el influjo de un perlado. No pensó. Usó su cerebro para lanzar al otro contra la pared.

El pelirrojo fue liberado.

-Law. Estas bien.- dijo casi sin creéselo.

-A medias- se levantó de la cama y le ayudó a incorporarse. -Salgamos de aquí y avisemos a alguien.

-No tan rápido.

Un impulso lo llevó hacia atrás, soltando a Eustass y golpeándose la espalda contra la ventana. Calló sentado al suelo. Miró a su atacante.

-Vergo...

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Law.

-¿¡Lo conoces!?

-Es Vergo. Consiguió el permiso del Doflamingo para entrar en la Marina. Cuando te conocí hacía ya treinta años que no le veía.

-¿Doflamingo? ¿Desde cuando te das esas libertades, Law?

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuanto le soplas al día?

Extendió una mano hacia el moreno.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- con las pinzas sacadas el pelirrojo arremetió contra él.

No lo consiguió. Vergo le hizo arrodillarse y lo inmovilizó curvándole la espalda. Law intentó liberarle pero el marine también consiguió inmovilizarlo a él.

-Voy hablarte claro Law. Admito tu valía, has sido capaz de lanzarme contra la pared aun no habiendo usado tus poderes en siete años. Pero para mi tu existencia me es de lo más indiferente. No obstante, el Maluka te quiere vivo, y así me lo ordenó. De esta manera te ofrezco mi propuesta. Vienes conmigo sin armar escándalo y no mato a tu mascota.

-¡Vete al infierno!- gritó al pelirrojo.

Vergo puso su mirada en el de las pinzas. Law sintió miedo. Lo iba a...

Un gran estruendo surcó la habitación y una luz cegadora golpeó al marine haciéndole atravesar el acero traslucido y salir a la jungla. Los dos liberados miraron hacia la puerta, donde encontraron a Vivi y a Sabo, que sostenía su bastón de Aladrum como una escopeta.

-Vaya... el tío de la tienda no me dijo que esta cosa era "super" por nada.

-Law, Eustass. ¿Estáis bien?

Antes de que los dos pudiesen responder nada. Vergo volvió a aparecer, levitando sobre un trozo de tierra. Saltó a la habitación y fue directamente a por Sabo con intención de matarle en el acto sin percatarse de que una fina cadena se estaba enganchando a su cuello.

Cayó al suelo con la peliazul sobre su espalda andándoles con una cadena.

-En este universos cada raza tiene su dos contrarios, aquel contra el que consigue la victoria y aquel contra el que obtiene la derrota. Y tú has caído en la horma de tu zapato.

-Una yokai, estoy sorprendido. Sois esa raza que difícilmente encontráis el contrario que os derrota, ni tan siquiera os afecta nuestras habilidades de perlados. Pero no te confíes. En este universo también hay otra ley. La del más fuerte.

Una cama voló hacia la chica. No le hizo daño más la cortó con el extremo puntiagudo que colgaba de su cadena, pero fue suficiente para un despiste que aprovechó Vergo para agarrala del brazo, liberarse y lanzarla contra el hueco de la ventana.

-¡Vivi!- Law reaccionó para agarrarla del brazo.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Las palabras para luego!- gritó Eustass.

Habían conseguido rodear al marine, pero este no parecía preocupado, más bien parecía que se estaba pensando a quién matar primero y como.

-_No puede ser que después de todo, esto acabe así._- el cuerpo de Law temblaba, conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre y sabía que no había mostrado más que la punta del iceberg en cuanto a habilidades.-_ Necesitamos un milagro._

Hubo un gran estruendo a la vez que el techo se caía. Todos se cubrieron las caras. Cuando miraron vieron como Vergo estaba tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, con una brecha en la cabeza. Sobre el un gran trozo del cristal que debía de pertenecer al techo o al suelo, según vieras. Encima del cristal estaba el peliverde en cuclillas con los codos sobre las rodillas.

-¿Ves Vivi? Te dije que encontraría un atajo.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** He aquí mis disculpas porqué no sé si la parte de Law en que pasamos de recuerdos pasados a soñar en presente se entiende, lo he revisado cuantas veces he podido para que quede bien claro, pero es que esta vez no he contado con nadie que me lo pudiera decir "nomentero".


	28. Capitulo 28

**Capitulo 28**

Tras el accidente en la enfermería, las cosas se pusieron muy tensas. Encerraron a Vergo con las medidas pertinentes para inutilizar sus poderes y Hina recibió el testimonios de los atacados con cortesía, pero por su lado habló con Mihawk y le dejó claro que llegaría al fondo del asunto, le parecía realmente insólito que un marine se pusiera a atacar a unos marineros y civiles porque le viniera en gana y que, por si ella fuera, el perlado de su tripulación estaría en las mismas condiciones.

-Sabe usted tan bien como yo, capitana, que Dawn se rige por términos independientes al resto. Su subordinado sigue más ordenes del gobernante de su planeta que de usted.

-Si, pero al menos en parte teórica el gobernante debe ceñirse a las normas de la marina. Si ha ordenado con libertad a uno de mis hombres que acabe...

-Con uno de los míos.

-Será por la existencia de razones para ello.

-Permítame que lo dude.

-Hina no cree que deba permitírselo, pero no se preocupe, a cambio les dejaré continuar con su viaje, tómelo como un gracias por acabar con el núcleo de las ondas.

Así los capitanes quedaron en que cada uno se ocuparían de lo suyo. Aún quedaba la historia de como habían conseguido romper el acero traslucido, pero todo lo adjudicaron al arma de Sabo, que era una verdad a medias.

De esta manera, mientras los marines aprendían a convivir con los oeseds, los tripulantes del Sunny decidieron hacer rápidos preparativos para marcharse cuanto antes.

-Luffy, suéltalo.

-¿Que dices Ace?

-Tu barriga.

-Ah, esto. Es que he engordado un poco, jeje.

-Luffy suéltalo.

El menor hizo un mohín, se levanto la camisa y dejo que saliera a la luz la pequeña cría de oesed que se agarraba feliz a su barriga. A todo esto vino la madre del pequeño muy cabreada, tomó a su hijo y le dio una torta a Luffy; después se marchó indignada, aunque el pequeño no dejaba de decir "iii, iii" despidiéndose feliz del chico.

-Yo quería quedármelo.

-Y yo quiero que subas ya al barco. Venga, vámonos.

Luffy iba a seguir a su hermano, pero antes alguien el tomo por el hombro. Al girarse vio a Nami.

-Ah, eres tú -le sonrió-. Hola.

-Hola... Siento mucho lo que hice ahí fuera. Digo lo de irme y dejaros allí.

-Bah, no te preocupes, tu ya hiciste suficiente guiándonos con el tiempo y eso. Cuando sea capitán tu serás mi navegante ¿vale?

-...

Finalmente se marcharon.

* * *

><p>La travesía pasaba por una fase calmada, el barco casi iba solo, y todos pudieron descansar un poco.<p>

En ese momento el comedor se mantenía en silencio, pero no estaba vacío. En una de las mesas se encontraba Law, con una vaso y jarra, ambo llenos de agua, frente a él.

Miraba el vaso fijamente, levantó su mano derecha y lo acercó con cuidado y lentitud hacia él. El vaso se inclinó un poco, Law acercó la mano y este se inclinó más. Paró justo cuando el agua estaba a punto de desbordarse y retiro la mano a la vez que dejaba que el vaso se estabilizara.

Tomó aire.

Con las palmas hacia arriba colocó las dos manos franqueando el vaso. Levantó las manos como antes, poco a poco. El vaso empezó a tambalearse como si intentara elevar su cuerpo, pero se quedaba en la mesa.

-Vamos...- murmuró con esfuerzo-. Vamos, no pesas tanto.

El vaso se despegó de la tabla de madera, salpicando agua con sus movimientos bruscos, pero era demasiado poco para que Law se sintiera satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¡Que hambre tengo!

Ese grito detrás suya le hizo perder cualquier tipo de concentración, a parte del sobresalto. El vaso acabó cayendo y derramando todo el agua.

-¡Anda, pero si estás aquí! -siguió gritando el monito-. ¿Tú también tienes hambre? ¿Porqué esta empapada la mesa?

Law le miró con frustración e irritación. Después suspiró y se levantó a por un paño.

-Se me ha caído el vaso -secó el agua con el trozo de tela.

-Que torpe- se rió si coscarse de que el otro volvía a mirarle enfadado-. Ah, si yo venía a por comida.

Se dirigió al bote de limonzanas mientras que el otro, cansado, se sentaba en la mesa y volvía a llenar el vaso de agua.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con la boca llena cuando volvió.

-Mirar el vaso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es divertido.

-... Tienes cara de todo menos de divertido.

-Es mi cara.

-Bueno... antes te daba por sonreir más

Law hizo un único movimiento que fue el de abrir los párpados.

-Aunque a mi me gustas más así. Pareces más real.

El perlado miró a Luffy, sonreía de manera sincera, no estaba bromenado.

-¿Más real?

-Si, antes molabas pero a veces daba la sensación... no sé... de que estabas como obligado.

Pensó las palabras del chico un segundo y sonrió, no de manera amplia como siempre, sino de manera natural y tranquila.

-Eres más perceptivo de lo que aparentas.

-Gracias, aunque no sé lo que significa. Oye.- se sentó a su lado-. ¿Tu tienes poderes?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-El tipo ese que os atacó tenía, y era como tú.

-No me compares con él ¿quieres?

-¿Pero tienes o no?

Law quedó mirándolo un momento, después al vaso, puso la mano encima de este último y seguidamente fue levantándola. El vaso no se elevó, pero si el agua que contenía. Poco a poco fue sacando el líquido, le estaba constando mucho, pero menos que el vaso entero, aún así se ayudo de la otra mano.

-Que guay...- fue raro que Luffy no gritara, hasta él se estaba quedando con la boca abierta.

El agua casi estaba fuera.

-¿¡Que mierda haces!?- una mano golpeó el vaso con el puño abierto estrellándolo contra la pared.

Toda la indignación que pudo sentir Law se cortó en cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Eustass.

-¿¡Sigues en enfermo o qué cojones te pasa!?

-¡A sido culpa mía!- se levantó Luffy-. Yo se lo he pedido, no sabía...

-¡Cállate!

-¡Oye, tú no me dices que me calle!

-¡Basta!- se levantó Law apartando a los dos. Miró a uno y después a otro-. Luffy, mejor vete. Tengo que hablar con Eustass.

-Pero ha sido mi culpa.

-No, no lo ha sido. Vete.

Resistiéndose el chico hizo caso, dejando a los otros dos solos.

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo? Porque recuerdo que fuiste tú el que dijiste que te podían rastrear si volvías a esos movimientos mentales.

-Si, lo sé. Ha sido una tontería yo... sentía un poco de necesidad después de lo de Vergo.

-No me mientas. Tú no haces este tipo de tonterías. Tú nunca haces tonterías a menos que sirva algo en todos esos planteamientos que no compartes conmigo.

-Estas bastante penoso ¿Has dormido bien?

-¡Deja de tratarme como si tuviera diez años! ¿Por qué estabas usando tus poderes?

El moreno le miró serio.

-Creo que hemos llegado a un punto en que es más arriesgado para nosotros escondernos que buscar manera de contraatacar.

El pelirrojo mostró una cara de incredulidad e indignación.

-Ah, bien, estupendo. Y eso lo decides tú solo y lo llevas a cabo tú solo, porque YO, como siempre no valgo una mierda.

-No saques las cosas de quicio.

-No saco las cosas de quicio Law. Para ti siempre seré aquel niño sucio y huérfano que no entiende de nada y tu el adulto inteligente y sereno que sabe que pensar, decir y hacer.

El moreno le frunció el ceño.

-¿Que propones tu que hagamos? ¿Que descuarticemos a la tripulación como llevas diciendo desde que subimos a este barco?

Eustass se rió con sarcasmo.

-¿Sabes? al menos hay algo bueno de esto: ya no sonríes como un gilipoyas fingiendo que todo está bien.

Le dio la espalda y se fue por las escaleras hacia la cubierta.

Law tomó aire y expiró. Se sentó de nuevo.

La verdad era que se sentía incapaz de seguir forzando esa sonrisa que se llevaba colocando desde hacía más de siete años. Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas y otras tantas le venían encima.

-_Además-_ sonrió con algo de tristeza-._ Esutass ya no es un niño, por mucho que le sonría ya sabe que no todo está perfecto._

Y tal vez lo que quería era más engañarse a si mismo que al pelirrojo. Pero ya no podía fingir más. Había tomado una decisión, una decisión que hasta el mismo Maluka era consciente.

-_Pero eso no se lo puedo decir... prefiero que tenga una vida larga conmigo. Ya habrá tiempo para todo lo demás._

* * *

><p>Los problemas de viaje no tardaron mucho en volver a aparecer. Pasaron días, e incluso semanas, realmente duros en la que apenas tenían descanso para comer y dormir. Las provisiones se acababan tan rápido como nacían las trifulcas entre los tripulantes.<p>

Por todo esto, cuando Soma, el planeta de los baños termales apareció ante ellos, fue unánime la decisión de hacer un paréntesis.

Dejaron el barco en el puerto y se alojaron todos en el mismo caserón, cosa que en un principio solo los oficiales y el profesor iban ha hacer, pero cierta aura de injusticia se empezó a masticar en el ambiente. Así, el organizador del viaje, tubo que hacer nuevas cuentas.

-Os aseguro que como no encontremos ese maldito tesoro voy a tener que empeñarme hasta a mi mismo- le dijo a los tres hermanos.

Hicieron grupo de habitaciones, en las que solo Smoker y Mihawk consiguieron una individual para cada uno. A Vivi también se le ofreció por ser una dama pero ella misma dijo que prefería no estar sola, así que se fue a la habitación de los D. Monkey junto con Zoro y el profesor.

Nadie del viaje tardó mucho en quitarse las ropas de siempre y colocarse el kimono del caseron, mucho menos en tirarse al agua de los baños.

-¡Wiii!- gritó Luffy lanzándose a la piscina en bomba y empapando a todos los presentes.

-Luffy.- le llamó Sabo-. No quiero parecerme a Ace, pero esto no es una piscina.

-¡Pero si es muy divertido! Oye ¿Y Zoro y Vivi? Tardan mucho.

-No creo que bajen a los baños.- le dijo el profesor-. Después de todo tendrían que desnudarse y quedar expuestas sus características.

-Además Vivi es una chica -añadió el pecoso-. Que parece que nadie se percata de que venga o no venga, tarde o no tarde ella no vendría AQUÍ precisamente.

* * *

><p>En la habitación Vivi leía tranquilamente mientas Zoro permanecía tumbado con las manos de almohada. Del exterior venían gritos y carcajadas.<p>

-Parece que se lo están pasando bien, eh- dijo la peliazul.

-Si.

Ella miró por la ventana.

-Este sitio... me trae un poco de nostalgia. Se parece mucho a Ave.

-Estupideces. Es una copia barata.

Vivi suspiró, segundos antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta.

-Pase.

-Hola señores - dijo una empleada-. ¿Está todo de su gusto?

-Si, muchas gracias.

-Esta bien. Les traigo un regalo de parte de la casa.

La empleada les mostró una cajita de madera. Contiene seis pequeños jabones, les explicó. Cada uno de ello con olores que ya no son posible de encontrar.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Por ejemplo, señorita, uno es de naranja. No sé si usted lo sabe, pero la naranja era una fruta del primer planeta humano.

-Algo había oído. Pero también algo de que las naranjas solo se cultivaban allí.

-Si, por eso estos jabones son tan especiales, sus fabricantes han conseguido encontrar el olor.

-Ah...- Vivi no se lo creía mucho. Y Zoro, que fingía dormir, seguramente menos.

El caso es que la empleada les dejó la cajita. Vivi la abrió. Había seis compartimento, cada uno con un jabón y un pequeño cartelito definiéndolo.

-Vaya...- recogio el de naranja y lo olió-. Pues si que lo han conseguido. No del todo... pero...

-Si uno es olor a mierda seguro que no les ha sido difícil.

-Mira que eres... -puso su atención de nuevo en los jabones, deparó en uno de color lila, se lo acercó para olerlo-. Este de verdad huele a lavanda.

Sin esperárselo Zoro le quitó el jabón de las manos y se lo llevó a la nariz. Vivi quedó mirando como, completamente serio, olía la lavanda.

-Toma- Dijo sin mirarla y alargando la mano para devolvérselo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Recogió el jabón y lo puso se su sitio.

-Nada.-se tumbó de lado, de espaldas a ella, apoyado la cabeza en la mano-. Eso no es lavanda.

En poco Vivi comprendió, o más bien recordó. Kuina siempre utilizaba fragancias de lavanda cuando tenía una cita con Zoro.

* * *

><p>Marco y Shanks se habían ido de la habitación para irse a las aguas termales con los demás, de manera que solo quedaban Eustass y Law. Este ultimo también se disponía a irse.<p>

-¿Piensas quedarte en la habitación hasta que nos vayamos?

-¿Que más te da?

-No puedes estar cabreado toda la vida.

-Observa como lo hago.

Law suspiró.

-Si quieres que te trate como a un adulto empieza a comportarte como tal.

Dicho esto, se fue.

* * *

><p>La tarde fue apareciendo, y tras la hora de comer muchos volvieron a las aguas.<p>

-Ah...- suspiró el cocinero pelirrojo ya en el agua y apoyado de espaldas a una roca-. Lo he pasado peores veces que otras pero sin duda este detalle hace esta travesía la mejor que he tenido- Luffy se tiró en bomba delante suya creando una gran ola que le dio de lleno. Suspiró otra vez-. Juventud divino tesoro.

Sin embargo, otros, ya cansados de tanto baño, se decidieron a pasear. Uno de estos fue Marco. Cuando volvió fue directamente a la maquina expendedora. Su refresco cayó cuando le tocaron por el hombro.

-Hola.

-Ah, hola, Ace. Creí que estabas todavía bañándote.

-No.- pidió el otro refresco cuando Marco le dejó paso-. He estado en la sauna. Por suerte a mi hermanito le aburren y he podido relajarme un poco.

-Tu hermano es un risa, deberías disfrutarlo más.

-Creo que lo he disfrutado demasiado. Cambiando de tema. Había algo que quería decirte.

-Dime.

El apartó la mirada un momento, se rasco la cabeza y luego habló.

-Gracias. Por no abandonarme en aquella ocasión. Sé de sobra que podrías haberlo hecho, además si problemas. Pero decidiste quedarte conmigo. Eso dice mucho de ti.

-Eso ya me lo dijiste en la cueva y... creo que exageras- intentó no parecer nervioso-. No pude ayudarte como debiera. Sin el golpe de suerte que tuvimos puede que...

-Marco -le cortó-. Te quedaste. Fuera como fuese te quedaste.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada. El rubio iba abrir la boca pero...

-Ace.

Tras de él surgió la voz de Smoker.

-Voy -puso la mano en el hombro del piloxiano-. Nos vemos.

-Si.

La pareja se fue. Marco resopló.

-Tú tienes más ganas de matarlo que yo.

-Eustass... ¿Hace cuanto que estabas ahí?

-Lo suficiente. Así que por eso salió tu otro yo a flote esa vez.

-No sabes de lo que hablas.

-Tampoco es que quiera hablar de ello-fue hacia la máquina-. Es tu problema, mientras no lo conviertas en el mio me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida -dio al botón para seleccionar, la lata salió. La recogió y bebió-. Excepto en el caso de que quieras cometer un asesinato contra la autoridad, en ese caso me apunto.

-Cada día me asombra más tu falta de escrúpulos.

-Los escrúpulos sobran en nuestro oficio.

-¿Incluso si ello significa matar a la persona que ha salvado la vida de quién amas?

-¿Perdona?- preguntó burlándose con una carcajada.

-Supongo que ni te molestan en pensarlo, o prefieres no hacerlo, pero la realidad es lo que es. Sabes que si no fuera por Smoker o por Ace, incluso por Luffy... Law no estaría aquí.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo apartó la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, y bebió.

**Continuará...**


	29. Capitulo 29

**Bueno... **¿Qué os puedo decir? Sinceramente no creí que volviera ha actualizar este fic nunca. Si, lo dejé pausado, en hiatus y, lo que es peor, sin avisar. ¿Por qué? Porque sabía que si avisaba del parón a los tres día me vendría una inspiración divina, y yo es que no tenía ni ganas de inspiración divina con esta historias.

Como os lo cuento, estaba tan quemada con este fic que ni siquiera quería tener ganas de continuarlo. Pensaba en que ya todo lo que realmente quería escribir ya estaba escrito (el flash back de Zoro y el de Law sobre todo), que habría más escenas y partes de la trama que no quería perderme pero que para eso quedaban una cuantas completamente aburridas y estresantes, o sin sentido.

Además, gracias a la precedente película, más de unas cosas ya se saben que van a suceder, por mucho que yo lo adapte.

Para terminar. Esta historia la cambiaría entera desde que Luffy pone por primera vez el pie en el barco hasta que conoce a Zoro. Así de claro. Este fic es largo, y tuvo un principio que hace que no se pueda desarrollar con tanta naturalidad. Por no hablar de otras cosas como la personalidad que Smoker y Law tenían al principio (hacen que me de vergüenza leer lo que yo escribo), que si no se las iba cambiando paro el carro y me bajo.

Total... que tras dejarlo tanto tiempo se me encendió la chispa hará cosa de unos dias y me puse a escribir, y con muchas ganas. Este, además, a más de alguna os gustará, porque pasa lo que me pedís con directas e indirectas (risas). Desde luego este no será el mejor de mis escritos, pero alguna que otra cosa buena tiene.

**En cuanto a los reviews:**

-Tsumi 13, perdona por no aceptarte en el face, pero es que había varias Ale de Leon en face y no sabía cual eras tú. Y si, también escribí Te estaba esperando (risas), otra que también escribiría de otra manera si se me ocurriera la idea ahora (risas).

-kbp, tú eres de las que me lo has pedido de manera directa (risas).

**Capitulo 29**

Ya era de noche. No podía dormir. Tal vez fuera por los ronquidos de Luffy o la pierna de Ace que pasaba de su barriga a su cara y de su cara a otras partes más delicadas entre las piernas, también estaba el profesor que se vanagloriaba en sueños. El caso es que no podía dormir.

-¿A donde vas?- le preguntó la peliazul bajito.

-Voy a dar una vuelta. Sigue durmiendo.

-Vale.

El caserón parecía vacío, todos dormían, incluso el servicio. Se le pasó una idea por la cabeza. En ese momento podía darse un baño sin que nadie le viera.

Fue entonces al vestidor masculino que daba a los baños termales. Se estaba quitando la bata justo en el momento en que olió algo.

No puede ser, pensó maldiciendo su suerte. Fue a otro de los cajones. Efectivamente ahí había una cesta con ropa, alguien estaba dándose un baño en ese momento, alguien que no era otro que Mihawk.

Zoro volvió a maldecir.

No le apetecía para nada verlo, y menos compartir un baño con él pero... seguramente, cuando saliera, el dichoso capitán sabría que el peliverde había estado allí, porque al igual que Zoro podía rastrear a Mihawk, Mihawk podía rastrear a Zoro.

_-Y sabrá que me he largado... No puedo dejar que piense que el me achanta._

Se terminó de quitar la ropa, y el pañuelo, así de desnudo salió a la luz de la luna.

El vapor subía pausadamente. Como era ya evidente Mihawk estaba allí, sentado, el agua le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Miraba al cielo, pero cuando Zoro apareció sus ojos amarillos se pusieron en él.

El yokai más joven no dijo nada. Apartó la cara. De repente se sintió muy cohibido. Entró en el agua para sentarse apoyando su espalda en una roca.

Se prolongó el silencio. Era un silencio incómodo puesto que el peliverde notaba la mirada del otro sobre él.

-Quieres dejar de mirarme.- le dijo más que molesto-. Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-No entiendo porqué -se alzó de hombros-. No tienes nada que no haya visto ya.

-¡Ese es el maldito problema!- sentía como los colores se le subían a la cara.

-Solo me fijaba en tu pelo -explicó de manera neutra-. Te ha crecido bastante desde aquello.

-Ah... si, ya no tengo ninguna calva. Es más, creo que debería cortármelo un poco -se tocó un mechón con el pulgar y el indice.

Una toalla le golpeó en la cara con bastante fuerza.

-¡Eh!- se quejó al otro.

-Rápido, cubrete las orejas.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo oyes?

Si, lo oyó. Alguien se acercaba. Seguramente estaría ridículo, pero se puso la toalla encima. A los segundos vino una mujer con una bandeja que portaba lo que parecía una botella de sake con un vaso.

-Le traigo lo que ha pedido capitán Yurakiur.

-Gracias. Déjelo ahí.

-¿Usted quiere algo? -preguntó la empleada a Zoro.

-No, gracias yo... bueno, si. Tráigame lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Marco miraba el cielo, sentado en el porche de madera, delante de un estanque de karpas. Había salido de la habitación que compartía con Shanks, Law y Eustass para dar un paseo, pero ese sitio le pareció perfecto para quedarse un rato. Escuchó a alguien venir, al girarse descubrió que era Smoker, fumando un puro.<p>

-¿De paseo nocturno, mi teniente?

Smoker no dijo nada, miró el mismo cielo que él y seguidamente se sentó a su lado, a una distancia más que apartada. Tomó aire y expiró humo.

-Hoy he pensado algo -el otro no dijo nada-. Ace tiene más parecido em relación con su hermano de lo que se puede ver en un momento dado. Es más despierto, no se puede negar, pero para algunas cosas es bastante inconsciente. Por eso no se ha dado cuenta de que buscas de él algo más que esa amistad inocente que mantienes de fachada.

Marco abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, no se movió.

-Si Ace decide escoger a otra persona no tendré ningún problema, es cosa suya... Pero tú y yo sabemos el peligro que supone que tú te juntes con él.

Marco rió amargamente.

-No le veía a usted como a los demás, teniente.

-No soy racista si es a eso a lo que te refieres. Eres más consciente que yo de que tu otra parte puede hacerle a Ace daños irreversibles. Lo he visto Marco. Piloxianos que son modelos ejemplares en la sociedad acaban vencidos en algún momento por su alter ego. Violaciones, asesinatos, torturas, traficación de cualquier tipo...-volvió a exhalar humor y se levantó-. Esa responsabilidad solo recae sobre ti.

Se iba a ir, pero escuchó de nuevo la risa amarga del rubio.

-Suena algo celoso mi teniente.

-Interprétalo como tu quieras.

-Ya... y que pasa si el mismo me escoge.

-Que a la mínima señal de que le pueda pasar algo te mataría.

Dejó a Marco solo. Sus manos temblaban apretando sus rodillas. La ira le estaba subiendo por todo el cuerpo.

-_Si ahora lo matase con mis manos al cuello no podría despertar a nadie con sus gritos..._

Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación, y su alter ego se fue, junto con su ira. Smoker tenía razón.

* * *

><p>Tal vez fue el que no se limitaran a beber solo una botella, sino más de una decena, pero las tensiones entre los dos se habían relajado bastante.<p>

-Siempre creí los gatos odiaban el agua.

-Eh¿Pero qué te has creído? ¿Qué paso sin ducharme toda la vida? Además, a las panteras y a los tigres le gustaba nadar. Alguien como tú debería saber eso.

-Por eso he dicho lo gatos, no en Tigre.

-Ah...- tenia las mejillas enrojecidas, no se sabía si era del alcohol, del calor de los baños termales o de otra cosa.

El mayor, que no estaba muy diferente, miró al cielo por un momento y volvió a poner la atención en el peliverde.

-¿Cómo es Tigre?

-¿Nunca has estado?

-No, cuando me fui de Ave no fue para meterme en otra familia -bebió.

-Ya... tiene su lógica- el también bebió-. Yo no lo conozco tanto como Ave. Me mantuvieron escondido para que no me matasen, cuando pude salir no estuve por mucho. Pero recuerdo que era un lugar bastante salvaje, selvático. También había un rey, pero se dividían más en tribus que en poblaciones y ciudades.

-¿Por qué decidiste ir a Ave? Tu situación no hubiese cambiado más que a peor

-No había sitio para mi en Tigre. Bueno... en Ave tampoco, pero si tenía una posibilidad de encontrarme con alguien.-sonrió, pero solo con los labios.- Tú no viste el Gran Exterminio ¿verdad? Deberías estar ya muy lejos.

-¿Estuviste presente?

A lo mejor estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas por el alcohol pero Zoro tenía la sensación de que el otro se había sorprendido.

-Si, lo estuve. Ya estaba en una nave de evacuación cuando sucedió. Es una imagen difícil de olvidar... por mucho que se quiera.

El peliverde cambió su postura, pasando de dar la espalda al borde a apoyarse sobre él con la barbilla sobre los brazos cruzados.

-Mi memoria está un poco borrosa, yo estaba tan en shock como todos los demás. Recuerdo ir con Vivi y otro chico a una mini nave que había aparte. Con algo como eso, quedarnos con los demás era poner nuestras propias vidas en peligro. Nunca supimos que fue de aquella nave.-suspiró cansado por la nariz-. ¿Qué decir del después? Poco ha cambiado la cosa en estos dos milenios y pico que llevamos huyendo. Ha habido buenas épocas como la que pasamos con los parcos, pero también perdimos a nuestro amigo. Por la enfermedad de las cadenas.

Dio un trago largo.

-No es que hubiese cambiado algo, Vivi y yo no teníamos ni idea de como tratarle, pero el que estuviéramos en planeta desierto y rocoso no ayudó nada -suspiró con un deje de abatimiento.

Recordaba demasiado bien ese día. Habían encontrado una cueva y se habían asentado allí. Cerca había un rio, y a pesar de lo inhóspito del lugar era medianamente fácil encontrar comida.

Koza se pasaba el día tumbado, sufriendo terribles fiebres y esforzándose por no quejarse de su dolor. Intentaron retener su vida tanto como les fue posible. Pero una tarde de rojo cielo le habló a los dos.

-Ya no puedo más.- su voz era demasiado ronca, demasiado débil.

Vivi no podía parar de llorar. El yokai gorrión le dijo que saliera un momento.

-Quiero que lo hagas tu Zoro. Sé que es duro lo que te pido, pero Vivi no podrá y yo... no tengo fuerzas.

-Esta bien -dijo, puesto que no podía decir otra cosa.

Koza sonrió y con esfuerzo levantando la mano, Zoro la tomó con fuerza en gesto de camaradería.

-Protégela ¿vale?

Esa noche Zoro la pasó al lado de la cueva, dejando que Vivi y Koza pasaran su ultimo tiempo juntos. Al amanecer salió ella, intentando no llorar.

-Está dormido.

Zoro fue. Cuando salió de la cueva vio a Vivi sentada. Se colocó al lado de ella, puso una mano en su hombro y la acercó a si mismo. La chica escondió los ojos en su cuello y le abrazó.

-Zoro...-le llamó con a voz quebrada-. Sé que no soy Kuina pero... ¿podrías cantarme?

Le cantó, su voz era susurro quebrado, él tampoco tenía muchas fuerza para entonar las notas.

Mihawk seguía mirando a Zoro, que se había quedado callado encarcelado en sus recuerdos.

-¿Y tú? -le preguntó el peliverde después de beber otra vez- ¿Cómo te dio por ser marine?

-Me lo propuso un vicealmirante. Garp D. Monkey.

-¿D. Monkey?

-Si, es el abuelo de esos tres hermanos. Lo conocí hace mucho. Bueno, hace mucho para él. Supo que era un yokai pero aún así me lo propuso. He de admitir que ha sido un buen benefactor. Le debo mucho.

-¿Y que vas hacer cuando ya se note demasiado que no envejeces?

Mihawk rio.

-¿Que es tan graciosos?

-Ahora mismo aparento unos cuarenta en humano ¿cierto?

-Si... creo.

-Mi apariencia real es de veintiocho.

-¿Qué? -se incorporó-. ¿Pero como lo has hecho?

-Ya te dije que Garp había sido un buen benefactor. ¿Conoces la flor estacional?

-Si... es una flor de dos pétalos. Los rojos rejuvenecen, los azules...

-Envejecen.

-Vaya... -miró para otro lado, pensativo-. Bueno, tiene sentido, algunos días no tienes la cara tan marcada por arrugas.

Mihawk se quedó mirándolo, digiriendo lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Te has fijado en mi cara de esa manera?

Ahora, el peliverde, si que estaba rojo.

-Cla... claro que no...

Tal vez debió ser por el alcohol. Pero cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, fue inevitable el beso.

* * *

><p>-Marco está tardando bastante-le comentó Law a Shanks mientras jugaban a las cartas.<p>

-Bueno, ya sabes como es. Se queda absorto mirando el cielo.

-Y lo que no es el cielo -masculló el otro pelirrojo, tumbado y dándole las espalda a los dos.

No se fijaron en que una sombra aparecía por la puerta corredera hasta que esta se abrió de par en par.

-¡Buenas noches!

-Anda Luffy ¿Cómo tú por aquí? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

-¡Deja de cachondearte de mi, Shanks! Estaba buscando a Zoro.

-¿No estaba durmiendo contigo?

-Cuando me he despertado no estaba.

-Tal vez se haya ido a los baños – le sugirió el perlado- lo tiene más fácil ahora que está todo el mundo durmiendo.

-Ya he ido, pero tampoco está.

-Bah, no te preocupes -le sonrió Shanks- seguro que se le ha pegado algo de ti y vuelve cuando tenga hambre.

-¡Tienes razón! -rió, pero al segundo le miró con ojos entrecerrados- Te estas cachondeando de mi otra vez ¿Verdad?

-No hay cosa más verdadera.

-¡Pues me da igual!¡Law! -se sentó al lado del perlado-. ¡Haz eso con el agua otra vez! ¡Que molaba mucho!

-No tengo agua para eso.

El de las ojeras sentía como la mirada de Eustass intentaba apuñalarle. No es que eso le cohibiera, pero no creía que fuera bueno echarle más leña al fuego.

-Pero tenéis sake ahí. ¿No lo puedes hacer con sake?

-Que desperdicio.- opinó el cyborg.

-¿Y no puedes hacer otro truco?

Law iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero alguien se interpuso.

-¡Si te ha dicho que no puede es que no puede! Niñato de mierda... Vete a tu habitación y deja de molestar.

Se hizo silencio. Luffy se había quedado serio, como en blanco. Pero entonces frunció el ceño.

-No quiero.

-¿Qué?- se giró enfurecido para mirarle- ¡Repítemelo si tienes huevos, grumete!

-He dicho que no quiero. Tú no me mandas. Y tampoco mandas en Law. Que a veces más que quererle parece que lo esclavizas.

-¡Sigue hablando y te parto la cara!

-¡Él siempre tiene que estar pendiente de ti para que estés contento y no armes bronca! ¡Siempre cuidándote y haciéndote caso! ¡Y tú no haces más que darle órdenes!

-¡Que cierres la puta boca!

Su mano se transformó en pinza, directa la la cara del chico. El brazo metálico de Shanks le detuvo.

-Kid, será mejor que se vaya a que le dé un poco el aire, se está poniendo usted muy nervioso.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eche a ese mocoso!

-Kid, no me gusta repetir las cosas.

El cortador presionó más con un alarido, pero solo para apartar finalmente la pinza. Se fue dando un portazo.

Shanks suspiró.

-¿Es que nunca vas ha aprender a mirar con quien te la juegas?

-Solo era Eustass.

-Ya... Law ¿Está bien?

-Si -se alzó de hombros con indiferencia-. Aunque me he sorprendido un poco. No sabía que yo daba esa imagen.

-No te lo tomes a pecho. Que el niño es bastante exagerado.

-Yo solo he dicho lo que pienso.

-Cosa que deberías acostumbrarte a no hacer tanto. Ya no por ti mismo. Le has creado un problema de más a Law.

-Ah, lo siento.- se disculpó con simpleza.

-Muéstrate más arrepentido niño.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo en el mismo tono.

-¡No me refería a eso!

-Déjalo Shanks. Tampoco es como para que se disculpe. Eustass ya iba cabreado de antes. A lo mejor el explotar un poco le viene bien.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Law...

-¿Qué?

-¿Y ahora que se ha ido lo puedes hacer?

-¿No te vas a rendir nunca?

-No.

El perlado suspiro.

-Esta bien.

Tomó una de las cartas la colocó sobre sus dedo incide, por una de las esquinas. La soltó y esta se quedó de pie sobre su dedo. Con el otro empezó ha hacer círculos en el aire. La carta empezó a gira en un eje de rotación.

-¡Eso es! ¡Que chulo!

-Espera, no he terminado.

Se concentró, contó hasta tres y quitó su dedo de debajo de la carta, esta se quedó volando en el aire y girando en todas direcciones. Los ojos de Luffy brillaban de asombro.

-Te impresionas por poco. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que podía hacer antes.

-¿Y porqué ya no puedes?

-Oxidación de no usarlo.

-¿Y porqué no los usas?

-Cosas mías.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Chico, deja de atosigarle, no ves que no te lo quiere contar.

-Ah, lo siento... mucho.

-No importa.

-¿Fue por Eustass?

-¡Niño!

-No, no fue por Eustass... en parte. Fue por los dos. A ambos nos convenía.

-¿Y ya no os conviene?

Law sonrió, apartó un momento la vista de él.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero al menos siento que hago algo con mi vida.

Esa frase se hubiese cuidado más de decirla con su pelirrojo por delante, porqué era una frase malinterpretable. "Al menos siento que hago algo con mi vida". Oída así, parecía como si Eustass no significara nada. Oída así, como la oyó el cortador tras la puerta antes de volver a largarse en silencio, podía dejarte destrozado por dentro.

* * *

><p>Tenía su cabeza apoyada en el brazo del capitán, cuya mano acariciaba sus cabellos verdes y una de sus orejas puntiagudas, mientras que la yema de los dedos de la otra se pasaba por el pecho del joven bajo su kimono mal puesto por las prisas.<p>

Zoro mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre los hombros del otro. Sentía él peso de los labios del mayor repetidas veces contra los suyos. Todo estaba oscuro. La luz de la luna era atenuada por las puertas cerradas. Y todo en silencio salvo por ellos.

Mihawk presionó con su pulgar uno de los botones del pecho de Zoro. El peliverde gimió levemente. El halcón sonrió, apartándose de su cara para besar la curva del cuello del otro. Su boca bajó por el cuerpo del joven.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? -preguntaba mientas le desnudaba por completo-. Ni siquiera eres mi tipo -miró su cara, el peliverde le miraba sudoroso, enrojecido y con los ojos entrecerrados. Sonrió- Y me estás volviendo loco.

Le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano y bajó su cabeza a la cadera de Zoro, donde le mordió. El joven se retorció con un quejido, pero en nada, la saliva del otro le sanó, mientras tanto, el mayor ya estaba en su parte íntima.

-Mm...- su gemidos contenidos empezaron a escaparse a la vez que notaba el masaje del moreno en su entrepierna- Ah...

Le estaba torturando, lo sabía y lo disfrutaba aún más. Pero no terminó con él ahí. Levantó la cabeza, dejando al joven con su virilidad gravemente expuesta. Colocó las manos en sus muslos y, en una suave caricia, notando como al otro se le quedaba la piel de gallina, bajó por sus piernas, hasta sus rodillas, con lentitud las apartó a cada lado. Notó los temblores del peliverde, pero a parte de eso no hubo nada parecido a una queja.

Mihawk humedeció los dedo en la boca de Zoro, este se dejaba, así como se dejó que esos mismos dedos se adentran en el por el otro lado.

-Joder...-murmuró entre dientes y apretando los ojos.

-¿Es la primera vez que lo haces con un hombre?

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? -se burló con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. Como si siendo yokais no tuviésemos suficiente tiempo para investigar.

-Tienes razón. Disculpa.

Sacó sus dedos le interior del joven. Zoro tomó aire, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Esa vez tuvo que contener bastante más el gemido, a medias de dolor, a medias de placer.

-¿Estas bien?

El yokai híbrido asintió, sin levantar los parpados. El capitán le besó en la comisura de los labios, él le respondió casi sin darse cuenta, con un lametón en la cara. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había echo. Miró la cara de Mihawk y sintió cierta vergüenza, pero el hombre ave la aplacó con un beso en la frente. Le abrazó a la vez que era abrazado. Tras esto, empezaron las estocadas.

Por un momento, se sintieron tan bien que desapareció todo. Su pasado, su presente, y su futuro, y con ellos, la idea de que tan solo eran un híbrido y un tullido.

Los dos terminaron, con una diferencia de tiempo tan nula que era casi como si lo hubiesen hecho a la vez, como dos piezas sincronizadas.

El halcón descansaba su cabeza en la cuerva del cuello del medio gato. Ambos tenían aún la respiración alterada.

-Tengo...- no le llegaba la voz-. Tengo que irme a mi habitación.

-Si te vas ahora, pienso volver a degradarte a grumete.

-¿Que clase de chantaje es ese?

Mihawk le tomó por la barbilla para besarle.

Volvieron a hacerlo un par de veces más antes de quedarse dormidos, uno abrazado al otro.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, con gran pesar, todos de pusieron a preparar las cosas para retomar de nuevo la travesía.<p>

-¡Zoro, Zoro, Zoro! -gritaba Luffy corriendo hacia él y arrastrando a Law del brazo- ¡Mira lo que Law puede hacer! ¡Está chulisimo! ¡Venga Law, enséñaselo!

El cocinero le miraba con una sonrisa desde la puerta del comedor.

-Es como si no se le fuera nunca la energía -le comentó Marcó trayendo uno de los barriles a la despensa.

-Si. Pero estoy más sorprendido con Law que con él. Luffy lo ha secuestrado de la misma manera que a Zoro y se ha dejado completamente.

-¿No deberías advertirle? -salió de la despensa ya sin barril.

-¿Para qué? Él es el que tiene más determinación y cabeza fría de todos nosotros. Tú y yo lo hemos visto muchas veces antes de este viaje.

-Tiene razón. En el único bando que puede estar él es en el suyo propio.

-Por cierto. ¿Donde estuviste ayer tanto rato?

Marco se puso serio.

-Paseando conmigo mismo.

-Eso en ti suena bastante peligroso. ¿No harías nada imprudente?

-Fui a una casa de mujeres.

-Vaya, me parece bien. Impropio de ti pero bien.

Cierto, él no acostumbraba a ir a esos sitios. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Su alter ego le estaba matando. Lo peor de todo es que a partir de ese momento tendría que tomar distancias con Ace.

Miró de reojo al pecoso, este le vio y le saludó sonriente. Odiaba su vida.

Shanks por su parte seguía observando a Luffy a los otros dos, pero captó algo más, cerca, a unos pasos, estaba Eustass. No le gustó nada las expresión que tenía en sus ojos, dirigida tanto a Law como al chico.

* * *

><p>El navío avanzaba sin problemas. Los tripulantes ya habían aprendido a permanecer atentos a lo repentino, pero por el momento podían estar relajados.<p>

Mihawk iba al timón, manteniendo el rumbo en su ruta. Llamó su atención el peliverde, que subía por las escaleras desde la cubierta hacia la proa. Allí se apoyó en la balaustrada, justo al lado del bauprés, justo en el campo de visión del halcón.

¿Lo estará haciendo a posta? Se preguntó el capitán. Como respuesta, Zoro echó una mirada de reojo hacia atrás, al coincidir con la del moreno, la volvió hacia el frente inmediatamente. Lo estaba haciendo aposta.

El de los ojos amarillos se controló para no sonreír.

Entonces recordó como se había despertado de esa madrugada. Fue por un ruido, para nada desagradable, al contrario, era reconfortante, relajado, cálido de alguna manera. Al abrir los ojos por ello se encontró con que abrazaba al peliverde que le daba la espalda y que hacía ese ruido.

-¿Puedes ronronear?- le había preguntado divertido.

Esto hizo que el joven, que no estaba dormido del todo, abriera los ojos y lleno de vergüenza se quisiera ir rápidamente de la habitación.

-¿Pero como quieres que ronronee? ¡Yo no ronroneo! ¡Y me tengo que ir o tendré que dar explicaciones! ¡Adiós!

-Te olvidas tu pañuelo.

-¡Dame eso!

Zoro lo recordaba y le seguía viniendo la vergüenza, pero no era solo eso. Colocó la mano derecha sobre su cabeza, donde llevaba su pañuelo atado. Su gesto se tornó culpable.

-No puedo creer que ronronees-le había dicho Kuina, acariciando su pelo, cuando los dos estaban en la cama- no te pega nada que hagas algo tan dulce.

-Ya... ya lo sé -le dijo el con ganas de que le tragase la tierra.

-¿Y solo te pasa conmigo?

-Si, solo contigo.

**Continuara...**


	30. Capitulo 30

**Esto casi** compensa el tiempo de abstinencia, ni tan siquiera ha pasado una semana desde la ultima actualización. Que decir... es como si hubiese cogido la pasión nuevamente por este fic. Supongo que también ha ayudado mucho el hecho de que lo me medio reescrito. Si, habéis leído bien.

Os explico, una de las cosas, como sabéis, que más me irritaba de este fic es la personalidad de Law al principio de la historia. En el anterior capitulo incluso dije que me daba vergüenza. Total, como así yo no podía vivir, me dediqué en un solo día a repasar todas las intervenciones de Law. En una película dijeron una vez que un autor escribe con el corazón y reescribe con la cabeza. Bien pues eso es lo que ha pasado, tal ven nunca publique un bestseller pero al menos he hecho esta historia sea un poco mejor.

Solo cambie sus diálogos y algunas cosas que hizo, pero el resto sigue estando igual, así que tampoco cambia mucho lo que es la historia (risas) solo mi estabilidad mental (risas).

Bueno, nada más que decir. Que disfrutéis del siguiente y, si os apetece, me comentéis que tal (risas).

**Capitulo 30**

Zoro fue el primero que la Vilaperis visitó esa noche. Soñaba con aquella vez que, siendo aun un crio, fue capturado y llevado con otros híbridos. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo de los que estaban a su alrededor, jamás le había quedado tan claro el monstruo que era y porque le habían mantenido escondido. A veces pensaba que tan solo en una pesadilla como aquella podían aparecer semejantes seres malformados, mental o físicamente, pero después despertaba y recordaba que habían existido de verdad, que él existía de verdad.

Cuando la Vilaperis tocó su frente todo cambió. Entrenaba con Kuina, y era derrotado, pero después la rodeaba con los brazos y la besaba.

Los hermanos D. Monkey fueron los segundos que la Vilaperis visitó. Era algo poco usual, pero los tres compartían su sueño. En este, su madre fallecía en la cama tras dedicarle una última sonrisa, y la espalda de su padre, el cual siempre les había tratado con indiferencia, se alejaba por la puerta para no regresar jamas.

Cuando la Vilaperis toco sus frentes, cambió el recuerdo por aquel en que surcaban juntos los cielos de Goa en las tablas solares que ellos mismo habían construido. No había tristezas en sus rostros, solo existía el presente para ellos.

El tercero fue el capitán Yurakiur. El tenía un sueño complicado. Había vivido demasiado y demasiadas cosas, por ello no soñaba nada claro. En su mente estaban todas las crueldades e injusticias que había presenciado, todo el dolor y los malos sentimientos que había experimentado, y esa soledad casi sólida que había sido su compañera durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando la Vilaperis le tocó, volvió a aquella época en que era muchísimos años más jóvenes, y su alas se desplegaban majestuosas en el cielo. El viento en su cara le hacía sentir libre y pleno, como si su camino para volar no tuviera fin.

El cuarto fue el profesor. Su negativismo y sus miedos estaba creando pesadillas que a ojos de otros hubiesen resultado bastante absurdas, incluso divertidas. Aún así la Vilaperis se apiadó de él, y con gesto marternal cambio su sueño por uno en el que volvía a casa después de un largo viaje solo para abrazar a su esposa, a la que amaba por encima de todo.

La quinta fue Vivi. Vislumbraba el Exterminio y como perdía uno a uno a sus seres queridos, empezando por su querida madre y terminando por su amado Koza. La Vilaperis cambió el sueño por uno en el que un hombre, con espada al cinto y aspecto de halcón, le regalaba por su cumpleaños un pequeño patito al que llamó Calú.

El sexto fue Marco. Por él no pudo hacer nada. Aunque dormía profundamente, su alter ego siempre permanecía despierto en él. Entristecida, la Vilaperis se apartó para no ver sus peores pesadillas, en la que él mismo mutilaba de la manera más horrible a ese joven que quería tanto mientras que en su cara nacía y crecía un sonrisa cada vez más sádica.

El séptimo fue Eustass. Veía a ese hombre, veía como tocaba a Law, como le hería, como le humillaba mientras que, él, era incapaz de hacer nada. La Vilaperis cambió a su sueño, llevándole hasta un festival de los días de estrellas de cuando era niño, en que el daba saltitos para intentar ver las cabalgata. Law le tomó de la cintura y lo subió para sentarlo en uno de sus hombros.

El octavo fue el propio Law. En sus ojos, el cuerpo de Eustass se alejaba de la nave, llevado por la no gravedad y perdiéndose en el espacio para siempre. La Vilaperis lo cambió por aquella vez que el cortador tomó su mano por primera vez, haciendo que se sintiera completamente vivo, con esa calidez en el pecho que solo él le hacía sentir..

El noveno fue Shanks. En su sueño la culpa y el arrepentimiento le atacaban. Las cosa que había hecho, las partes de su cuerpo que había perdido, sus manos manchadas por la sangre de un compañero... La Vilaperis lo cambio por aquel momento, en el que el todavía tenía quince años y un hombre al que admiraba y quería colocaba un sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza. Es un préstamo, le dijo en aquella ocasión, cuando seas capaz de superarme me lo tienes que devolver, eh. ¿Porqué yo? Le preguntó el pelirrojo. Porque sé que eres incapaz de decepcionarme.

Así la Vilaperis, tal y como decían las leyendas, trajo sueños placenteros a los marineros que en su travesía sufrían de si mismos. Pero tras esto, ella no se marchó, aún le quedaba ver a una persona.

Era el único despierto en ese momento, manteniendo el rumbo tras el timón y cuando vio a la Vilaperis no pudo sino asombrase.

Era tal y como contaban las historias. Un hermoso ser con un cuerpo femenino que dejaba pasar la luz y que contenía los brillos de las estrellas. Sus brazos extendidos se trasformaban en un manto que utilizaba como alas y dejaban una larga estela tras de si. Danzaba por todos lados, en todas direcciones, con elegancia, sutileza, incluso sensualidad.

Aterrizó justo delante de él. Sus cabellos trasparentes no dejaban de moverse como si estuviera debajo del agua. El hombre no veía facciones en ella, pero sabía que le estaba sonriendo con dulzura.

La Vilaperis saltó grácil para echar a volar y atravesó a aquel hombre que, en un acto reflejo, se había cubierto el rostro con los brazo.

El teniente giró hacia atrás para ver como ella se alejaba. Ya no estaba. Se analizó así mismo. Todo seguía igual. Volvió a mirar al frente para sujetar el timón.

Sus pensamientos, sin que el pudiera evitarlo mucho, fueron dirigidos a Ace. Sintió en el pecho un aire de preocupación por él. Y también tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente no contaría nada de lo que había visto, si las historias eran falsa sería innecesario decir nada, y si las historias eran ciertas ya nada podía cambiar su destino, debía estar preparado para aceptar que, como aquellos a los que se les aparecía la Vilaperis, jamás volvería a pisar tierra con vida.

* * *

><p>-Marco, hace tiempo que no me enseñas a ser un piloxiano ¿Retomamos las clases esta tarde?<p>

-Esta tarde no, Ace, estoy algo cansado -contestó tras llevarse el cuenco a la boca.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara.

-Si. Solo he pasado una mala noche.

El mayor de los D. Monkey iba a volver a hablar, pero en el tiempo que tardaba en hacerlo Marco había apurado su almuerzo y se había levantado de la mesa. Para Ace estaba cada vez más claro que algo no iba bien, por mucho que el rubio actuara mas o menos como siempre, por cierta razón le evadía.

* * *

><p>Roronoa Zoro no solo le evadía, sino que al hacerlo le estaba amargando la vida. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó cuando tuvo que reescribir por vigésima vez el cuaderno de bitácora intentado redactar lo acontecido las ultimas semanas.<p>

Resopló a la vez que dejaba descansar su espalda en el asiento y pasándose la mano por el pelo.

No lo entendía. Veinticuatro horas después de dejar Soma el peliverde había comenzado con esa actitud. Así, de manera espontanea, sin ninguna razón para ello.

En un principio pensó que fue tan solo una manera de guardar las apariencias entre los dos y delante del resto de los que se encontraban en el barco. Pero en poco Mihawk se había dado cuenta de que se había convertido para él en una mera figura que daba ordenes. No había persona debajo de su uniforme en cuanto a lo que le concernía a Zoro. Ni tan siquiera tenían una relación capitán-tripulante como la que tenían antes de esa noche, por muy mala que fuera. Tan solo había una dura y áspera indiferencia, y puede que ni tan siquiera eso porque para ignorar a alguien había que ser consciente de su existencia, y desde luego ese híbrido parecía que ya no lo era.

Volvió a resoplar.

Lo peor era que, a pesar de todos los años que llevaba cargando a su espalda, nunca había estado en una situación como esta, y desde luego no sabía como actuar.

-_Maldito crio..._

* * *

><p>Una noche, toda la tripulación decidió reunirse en cubierta haciendo un corralillo. El motivo, que salieran valientes al centro para contar la más increíble aventura que hayan vivido.<p>

-¡Que emocionante! ¡Me muero por oírlas! ¿Tú no Zoro? ¿Tú no Law? -se dirigió a cada uno de los hombres que estaban sentados a cada uno de los lados del muchacho, evidentemente porque Luffy lo había querido así.

-A estas alturas de la vida...- comenzó el peliverde.

-Pocas cosas nos pueden emocionar ya -terminó el perlado.

-Vaya par de viejo amargados que sois los dos...- miró a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al otro lado del corro estaba Marco, pero se levantó y se fue cuando vio que Ace iba a ponerse a su lado. El pecoso se quedó con el gesto desconcertado, ya no sabía siquiera si intentar llamarle.

-¡Bueno, bueno! -alzo la voz Shanks para que todos le atendieran- ¿Estamos todo?

-¡El cangrejo no está!

-¡Sigue peleado con Law!

-¡Eh, Law! ¡Ábrete un poco más de patas! ¡Que seguro que así le cambias el humor!

El que lo dijo se llevó un buen corte de manga por parte del perlado, y eso casi lleva una buena pelea interrumpida por la voz del cocinero.

-Empezamos señores y señoritas, la ronda de historias de hoy ¿Quién será el primero?

-¡Se tu primero Shanks! -se oyó por ahí.

-¿Qué decís? Lo mejor del evento siempre tiene que ir al final. ¿No hay ningún valiente que se atreva en ese ruedo?

-¿Valiente dices? Valiente es mi segundo nombre.

Todo el mundo miró al profesor, que se agarraba la barbilla con aire interesante. Su comentario produjo cierto escepticismo.

-¡Dajaja! ¡Como usted quiera profesor Valiente! ¡Acerquesé y cuentenos! Pero le advierto: si no nos gusta la historia le echaremos por la borda.

-¿¡Pero que dice que usted desgraciado!?

-Las reglas del juego- se alzó de hombros.

-¿¡Que reglas ni que niño muerto!?

Cuando pararon las carcajadas a costa del profesor este se atrevió con cierto aire de orgullo herido a ponerse en el centro de todos. La historia era todo pura fantasía, pero el narizotas tenía un don para narrar, y por muy mentira que fuera todo, la ficción les atrapó por completo. Y cuando terminó, Usopp se llevó toda una horda de aplausos.

-¡Increíble historia, increíble! ¡Solo le faltaba ser verdad!

-¡Que haga un bis, que haga un bis!

-Desde luego, profesor- le dijo el cyborg pelirrojo- la astronomía se ha cargando a un gran novelista.

-¿Usted cree?-habló con falsa modestia – si no es para tanto.

-¡Y un buen timonel!- gritó Catalina -. ¡Que nadie olvide quien nos metió en el Cinturó!

-Vaya... -dijo Luffy- No sabía que el profesor había hecho todas esas cosas.

Zoro y Law no daban crédito a tanta inocencia. Ambos se miraron y suspiraron.

-Bueno -se levantó Teach- Mi historias no es tan fabulosa como la del profesor pero de seguro os reiréis un rato ¡Zejajaja!

Era tan solo algo que le había ocurrido en un bar por pelearse con un tipo que decía que la carne estaba mejor que es pastel de melonarandanos.

-¡Y le estampé la cara contra la puerta! ¡Zejajajaja!

Todo el mundo soltaba carcajadas. El hombre siempre destacaba poco, pero caía bien a todo el mundo y desde luego sabía lo que era hacer reír.

Así, después de él, se levantaron unos cuantos más. Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo más se animaban y reían. Excepto en una sola ocasión, en la que Luffy cayó en un profundo sueño y, sin pretenderlo, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Law.

-Te lo dije Buggy. Tus historias son soporíferas.

-¡Cállate ya Shanks! ¡Que aquí todos sabemos que los D. Monkey tienen un problema de narcolepsia! ¿¡Cuantas veces se a quedado ese -señaló a Ace-. Dormido sobre su propio plato!?

-Excusas.

-¡Si crees que puede hacerlo mejor ponte aquí y deja de prometer historias!

Siguieron peleándose, o más bien, Buggy se peleaba con Shanks mientras que este lo ignoraba, acaparando toda la atención del publico.

-Da miedo ¿eh? -le dijo el híbrido al perlado.

-¿El qué?

-La confianza que de repente coge -señaló a Luffy con la barbilla-. Tú y él habíais sido compañeros ya durante un tiempo, pero él empezó a llamarme amigo nada más conocerme, y justo después de que le hubiera robado su bolsa de dinero.

Law apartó la mirada."Amigo". Esa palabra hinchó los pulmones. Nunca había tenido algo así. En el palacio evidentemente no le pudo colocar a nadie esa etiqueta. Shakky había sido una buena compañera, una buena mentora, pero nunca catalogó esa relación de amistad. Bonney y Killer, les tenía cariño pero... no no era lo mismo. Y Eustass... siempre ha sido Eustass.

Miró a Luffy. Sonrió, olvidándose por un momento de porque estaba en ese barco y alegrándose de esa amistad.

-_Así dormido me recuerda un poco a Eustass cuando tenía su edad._

Algo más apartado, sin ni siquiera estar en la cubierta puesto que estaba sentado en las escaleras que daban al camarote de la tripulación, el cortador de Dawn miraba la escena, sin que nadie supiera de él, miraba a Law y miraba como sonreía. La sangre le hirvió.

-¡Despierta! -gritó Shanks dándole un cogotazo a Luffy que hizo que su cabeza se estrellara hacia delante contra el suelo.

-¿¡Quieres matarme o qué!? -le rugió.

-Que te pierdes mi historia. ¿Quieres perderte mi historia?

-¡Puedes despertarme normal!

-Cuando se trata de ti nada puede ser normal ¿La vas a escuchar o no?

-¡Si! ¡Pero la haré cabreado!

Claramente quería escuchara la historia. Shanks se aclaró la garganta.

-Esto me pasó hace tiempo, aún era un joven adolescente, pero ya sabía lo que era enfrentarse a una travesía por el universo...

Siguió hablando y contando, mientras que en susurros, Vivi le hablaba a Sabo.

-Tú hermano admira mucho a Shanks, se le nota en los ojos. Le brillan con solo escucharle.

-No me extraña. En este tiempo ha sido como un referente paterno para él, algo que nunca ha tenido en condiciones. Además, Shanks es un persona que hace que se le admire, Luffy no es el único que está así ahora mismo.

La chica miró a su alrededor. Era como si la historia del cyborg tuviera algo que atrapara a todos.

-Todos creímos de verdad que ese día sería el punto y final de nuestras vidas.- Seguía relatando el cocinero, tenía pasión en la voz-. Que la próxima botella de ron la compartiríamos en el mismo infierno. Pero entonces escuchamos una carcajada que parecía venir de lo más profundo del alma. Era la de mi capitán.

* * *

><p>-¿Así está bien hecho Shanks?<p>

-Si, la verdad es que si. Un nudo marinero perfecto. Otra vez.

-¿Otra vez? Pero si lo he hecho miles de veces.

-Entonces haremos que sean dos mil. Quiero que lo hagas tan bien que lo hagas sin mirar y hasta sin pensar.

-Como te pasas... ¿Y Vivi por qué no práctica esto?

-Vivi ha pasado paulatinamente de ser mi grumete a ser la del profesor. Así que olvídate de ella. Se ha ido con el enemigo.

-¿Con el enemigo?

-Claro, el profesor se cree que puede tener un grumete mejor que yo. Y le voy a demostrar que se equivoca, por mucho que la suya sea un yokai,

-¡Ya lo entiendo! ¡No te decepcionaré Shanks!

-¡Dajaja! Así me gusta.

-Terminé este.

-Si, si, cada vez mejor lo veo chico. Venga, otra vez.

* * *

><p>Law entró en el camarote de la tripulación, en una de las hamacas estaba tirado Eustass, con los ojos cerrados y las manos de almohada. El perlado tomó aire y expiró.<p>

-Eustass -le llamó en tono amable pero el otro no dijo nada- Eustass ¿Estas despierto?

-No, lárgate.

El de las ojeras se arrepintió por un momento de haber bajado esas escaleras. Pero no se fue.

-Ayer te perdiste la historia de Shanks- se acercó a la hamaca-. Creí que te gustaban. Después de todo su capitán era...

-¿Es que no me has escuchado? -le puso una mirada afilada-. He dicho que te largues.

Law resopló.

-Lo del agua en la cocina pasó hace varias semanas. Creo que es suficiente para este cabreo sin sentido.

-¿Sin sentido? ¡Ah, claro! sin sentido – dijo sarcástico y se puso de pie en el suelo, encarando al otro y adelantando los pasos hacia él- Mi cabreo es sin sentido ¿no? Como todo lo que hacemos. Como este maldito viaje. Nada tiene sentido para ti ya ¿verdad, Law?

-Te agradecería que fueses claro. No sé de que me hablas.

-Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo. A ti ya te da igual que consigamos esa mierda de tesoro o no. Lo único que te importa que es que ese maldito grumete te alabe por tus "poderes de dios".

-¿Qué? Estas sacan...

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que estoy sacando las cosas de quicio Law. Te vi ayer como le sonreías.

-Eso no es lo tú...

-¿"Eso no es lo que tú piensas" me vas a decir? Lo que yo pensaba es que te importaba. Pero voy y descubro que desde hace siete años sientes que no estas haciendo nada con tu vida. Si, te escuché, no pongas esa cara de sorprendido.

-¡Lo estas entendiendo todo mal!- estalló.

-¡Es ahora cuando empiezo a entender! ¡Tú solo esperas que me muera para volver con él!

-¡No sabes lo que estas diciendo!

-¡No me jodas! ¡Te gustaba esa vida Law! ¡Eras un dios! ¡Tenía todo lo que querías! ¡Para ti solo soy un mierda con que pasar el rato!

-¡Racionaliza un poco lo que estás diciendo! ¡Si fuera así no hubiese llegado tan lejos con esto!

-¡Si fuera así no lo echaría todos por la borda usando tus malditos poderes!

-¡Ya te dije porque los uso!

-¡Para sentir que haces algo con tu vida!

-¡Deja de decirme eso! ¡Estos poderes son parte de mi! ¡Sean las razones que seas está en mi criterio usarlos!

-¡Fuiste tú el que decidió dejar de usarlos en un principio!

-¡Por que yo quise, no porque nadie me lo ordenara!

-¿¡Me sales con lo mismo que ese grumete!?

-¡Claro que lo hago! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Yo no abandoné Dawn para que me esclavizara un capullo diferente!

Sintió el golpe en la cara, que lo echó hacia atrás hasta acabar apoyado en la pared. Se sentía mareado. Se tocó el labio y se miró la mano temblorosa. Tenía sangre. Dirigió su vista a Eustass. El pelirrojo se había quedado parado, dándose cuenta de lo que había echo.

Entonces apretó el puño y los dientes.

-Al infierno...-murmuró- ¡Al infierno!

Salió del camarote por las escaleras. Su ira le nublaba todo. No sabía que estaba haciendo ni quería saberlo.

Entonces su hombro chocó contra el del teniente. Su mano se transformó en pinza en cuestión de segundos y fue directa al ojo de Smoker.

El marine le cogió el brazo del pelirrojo justo tiempo para desviarlo, consiguiendo que solo le hiciera un corte en la mejilla. Eustass quiso volver a atacarle pero el otro le propinó una patada en la boca estomago con suficiente fuerza como para que acabara con la espalda estampada en la balaustrada y casi no cayera hacia atrás por la borda.

-¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar!

Quedó inconsciente de otro golpe, con algo metálico, que no era otra cosa que el brazo robótico de Shanks. Todo se quedó en un silencio expectante.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? -salió a cubierta el capitán Yurakiur-. ¿Qué eran todos esos gritos?

-Perdone mi capitán -se reverenció con el sombrero el pelirrojo-. Parece ser que el señor Kid a tenido un ataque de ansiedad.

A Mihawk no le pasó desapercibido el corte de subordinado.

-Teniente ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me temo que no puedo responderle, mi capitán. Solo sé que de repente me vi atacado por el señor Kid.

-Ha sido cosa mía. -dijo Law saliendo del camarote, todo el mundo pudo ver que tenía el labio partido y que la zona cercana a la comisura se le estaba empezando a inflamar-. Hemos tenido un cruce de palabras algo agitado. Tal vez le haya cabreado demasiado. Asumo la responsabilidad.

-Su responsabilidad no sirve de nada – habló el capitán – señor Akagami, lleve al señor Kid al calabozo. Que pasé ahí hasta mañana a ver si se tranquiliza. Y los demás -alzó la voz- ¿Qué estáis mirando? Volved al trabajo.

* * *

><p>Shanks dejó caer desde su hombro el cuerpo del cortador. Lo miró por un momento, luego se agachó.<p>

-Eh- le dio un palmada en la cara – Eh, despierta -le dio otras cuantas más.

El cortador se fue despertando, y lo hizo del todo cuando notó la mano del cyborg en su cuello asfixiándole.

-No sé que ha pasado entre tú y Law y, con sinceridad, me trae sin cuidado. Pero si da la casualidad de que por culpa de alguno de los dos yo no llego hasta el tesoro ambos lo lamentareis tanto que me rogareis que os envíe al mismo infierno de una patada. Así que nada de numeritos ¿entendido?

Eustass asintió como pudo y en cuanto el otro le soltó dio una gran bocanada.

-El ilustrísimo capitán ha dado ordenes de que te quedes aquí hasta mañana. Será una buena terapia para que calmes tus nervios.

Con su sonrisa amable, cerró las puertas de la celda haciendo un sonoro eco.

* * *

><p>Smoker volvía a hacer la guardia tras el timón. No había ningún ruido, ninguno salvo uno pies sobre la madera. Echó la mirada a un lado, encontrado a Ace que llegaba por las escaleras.<p>

-Buenas noches- le saludó el joven.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -se señaló así mismo la mejilla.

-Si, no te preocupes. Es solo un corte.

-Creí que tenías la piel de piedra -se burló un poco.

-Las pinzas de Kid son más fuertes de lo que se puede uno imaginar -le explicó serio-. He visto esclavos de su raza, y desde luego no saben el poder que tienen.

-Ya...- dijo en un suspiro. Siguió sonriendo, pero su mirada cambió-. La verdad es que hoy me he quedado preocupado por ti ¿sabes?

-Solo es un rasguño Ace.

-Ya, lo sé. No se trata de eso -hizo un pausa- Es Eustass quien me preocupa. Cuando ha dicho que te mataría... parecía muy convencido de ello. Como si lo estuviese jurando.

-Solo ha tenido una riña conyugal, estaba calentado.

-Si, si, lo sé... pero ten cuidado ¿Vale?

Smoker tardó en contestar.

-De acuerdo.

Ace sonrió. Resopló apoyándose en la balaustrada.

-Siento molestarte con mis neuras. Si Marco siguiera siendo mi confidente se las tragaría él pero -se alzó de hombros- Ya se le pasará lo que quiera que tenga y recuperaré el tiempo perdido como venganza -rió.

-¿De verdad piensas que sea buena idea?

El joven se quedó extrañado ante la pregunta, y algo serio.

-¿Buena idea el qué?

-Seguir alimentando tu relación con Marco.

-¿Por qué no? Bastante me ha demostrado que es un buen amigo.

-Esa parte de él si. No conoces a su otra parte o lo que es capaz de hacerte.

-¿Y tú si? -se alejó de la borda, estaba empezando a cabrearse.

-No creas que no sé la pelea que tuvo con Burgess en el comedor.

-¡Por dios! ¡Solo le dio una patada en lo huevos! ¡A mi me salvó la vida!

-Solo has visto la punta del iceberg de lo que es el "otro" Marco.

-Y tú lo has visto entero ¿no? Es igual, porque yo decido con quién... -de repente lo entendió-. ¿Qué le has dicho a Marco?

-Nada.

-No me mientas. Sé hacer cuentas, Smoker. Marco me ha dejado de hablar por alguna razón y tú me estas dando varias.

El teniente resopló.

-Le dije que si te apreciaba minimamente que se alejara de ti.

Ace rió sin creérselo y aún más enfadado.

-Es que sois gilipollas... ¡Sois gilipollas los dos! ¿Quién os ha dado derecho a decidir por mi? ¿Soy un discapacitado mental o algo? ¡Es mi vida y yo decido con quien hablo y con quien no!

-Es tu seguridad la que está en juego.

-¡La mía! ¡La mía y no la tuya! ¿Si me diera ahora por hacer punto también me lo prohibirías porque me podría pinchar con la aguja? ¡Ah!- resopló-. ¡Sois los dos tan gilipollas!- se fue por las escaleras.

-Ace ¿A donde vas? -no quería que fuera directo al piloxiano.

-¡A dormir! ¡Y será mejor que por mi seguridad no vuelvas ha hablarme! ¡No sea que me subas la tensión y me explote la cabeza!

Le dio la espalda y siguió bajando. Ya en su hamaca dio varias vueltas intentando dormirse, pero estaba muy enfadado. Sin poder aguantarlo más cogió una de sus botas y se la tiró a Marco en la cabeza con toda su fuerza.

El piloxiano, del golpe y del susto cayó al suelo. Miró la bota que le habían arrojado, le reconoció, pero cuando miró al propietario este se hacía el dormido.

**Continuará...**


	31. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31**

Los silencios tensos en el barco iban cada vez peor. Para empezar estaba la pareja de Dawn, que se mantenía peleada y a penas se miraba. Ace ya no hablaba ni con Smoker ni con Marco, y estos a la vez no hablaban con él, el primero por esperar y no querer insistir, el segundo por las anteriores razones de seguridad. El capitán y el híbrido parecían como siempre, pero ellos dos sabían que no estaban como siempre.

Estos tres pilares marcaba cierta incomodidad en el ambiente, imperceptible tal vez a primera vista, pero subconscientemente letal. Solo había alguien que contrarrestaba todo eso, y ese era Luffy.

El chico, ignorante a todos los niveles de lo que les pasaba a cada una de las personas nombrabas, continuaba la travesía con la misma pasión que al principio, tal vez con más. Shanks a veces lo miraba orgulloso de si mismo por haber ayudado a que se convirtiera en una persona de provecho para ese barco.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -le preguntó a Law.

Estaban en la cocina, él estaba otra vez pelando patatas, mientras que el perlado, con un cuchillo de cocina y la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, rayaba la mesa.

-Escribo.

-¿En la mesa? ¿Con un cuchillo?

-No tengo papel y boli.

-Ah... -echó una ojeada sobre la tabla- ¿y que escribes?

Lo preguntó porque no lo podía leer, ya que el de la ojeras escribía con una letras bastante raras, muy circulares, y que parecían dibujos más bien.

-Insultos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es lo único que me apetece en este momento.

-Ah... nunca había visto esas letras.

-Son del dialecto de Dawn. Te costaría toda una vida aprendértelas.

-¿Dawn? ¿Es de ahí de donde vienes?

-Si.

-¿Y como es?

Law apartó la mirada de la mesa y quedó observando a Luffy. El chico le miraba expectante. Sonrió.

-Era increíble.

-¿En serio? Quiero verlo.

-Yo también -pronunció con un aire de nostalgia.

-¿Y por qué no vuelves?

-No puedo.

-¿No quieres?

-No, no puedo.

El chico rió.

-Que raro eres. Si quieres volver vuelves, sino no vuelvas.

-Si... ojalá todo fuera tan fácil.

-Eres tú el complicado. Tan complicado como tus letras. Mira que raras.

-Las vuestras si que son raras. Dos letras para cada sonido con tan solo una combinación de cinco por veinticuatro ¿A quién se le ocurre?

-¿Y como lo hacéis vosotros?

-Cada símbolo es una palabra o concepto. Por ejemplo, tenemos solo un símbolo que significa árbol, y otro que es bosque, que en realidad es una combinación del símbolo árbol con el símbolo del plural.

-No me estoy enterando de nada.

-Ya... lo suponía...

-¡Escribe mi nombre con tus letras!

-¿Para qué?

-Por que me hace ilusión.

Law resopló, pero empezó a rayar la mesa.

-Así.

Eran dos símbolos, el primero media circunferencia con aspas hacia a fuera y dentro de esta un triangulo.

-Parece un barco.

-¿Tu nombre no significa "navegar"?

-Ni idea. ¿Y este?

El otro era un circulo completo con otros tres en el centro, que además estaban rellenados.

-Primate.

-¡Yo no soy Luffy Primate!

-Es lo que significa tu apellido.

-Ah, pues que decepcionante.

-...

-¡Escribe ahora tu nombre!

-Deja de darme ordenes.

A pesar de la queja dibujó primero dos medios círculos y luego otro que parecía una pizza dela que se habían comido un cuarto.

-Tu nombre se escribe bastante fácil para lo retorcido que eres.

-Gracias. Supongo.

-El primero significa Law ¿no? ¿Y el segundo?

-Trafalgar.

-¿Torao?

-Trafalgar. Llevas oyéndolo desde hace más de medio año.

-Pero gusta más Torao.

-...

-Entonces tu padre se apellidaba Torao...

-Yo no tengo padres. Creo que ya lo expliqué la otra vez. Pero cuando me muera me convertiré en una perla, de esa nacerá otro o otra como yo. Ese que nazca se quedará con mi apellido. Así lo hacemos nuestra raza, especie o como quieras llamarlo.

-Que raros sois.

-Lo mismo podrías decir yo de ti. A la hora de reproduciros los mamíferos sois siniestros.

-¿Puedes escribir otra cosa?

-¿Otra?

-Esta será la ultima, te lo prometo.

-Esta bien. Dime.

-Amigo.

Law abrió los ojos. Luffy seguía sonriendo. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Nadie pudo prevenir lo que pasó ese día, como nadie puede prevenir las catástrofes. Estas simplemente llegan, sin que las esperes, sin que puedas prepararte para sus consecuencias. Solo llegan, y la que llegó lo hizo cuando todo estaba en calma, cuando todo el mundo seguía su rutina.<p>

-¿Y como consiguieron descontaminar la Tierra?-le preguntó el profesor a la yokai mientras ordenaban libros en su camarote.

-Desde el 2000 al 3000 después de Cristo la tecnología humana avanzó muy deprisa. Ellos a penas se daban cuenta pero los historiadores posteriores pudieron ver el asunto con perspectiva. El caso es que en esa época la contaminación se convirtió en un problema grave. Los yokais aún no habíamos aparecido, pero en libros y en películas pude ver el planeta era algo peor que Nut.

-¿En serio? Que horror...

-Así es. Por ello los mejores científicos se pusieron a remediar el asunto. Fue un proceso largo, pero como ya sabe pudieron salir de lo que se conoce como la Edad Contaminada.

-¿Y el planeta quedó bien?

-Lo milenios que yo viví allí si. Las macro-ciudades seguían existiendo pero también había bosques, océanos y ¡Ah!

La habitación se tambaleó con fuerza y ambos cayeron al suelo junto con montañas de libros.

-¿¡Pero que demonios pasa!? -el narizotas, ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

La catástrofe había comenzado.

Salieron corriendo a la cubierta, donde el ajetreo se había extendido, todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro tomando sus posiciones. El barco a penas se mantenía derecho. El profesor se acercó con cuidado a estribor y lo vio, casi muriéndose de la simple impresión.

-¡La estrella a explotado en una supernova!

-¡Aten sus cuerdas de salvamento! -gritó el teniente- ¡Que nadie olvide sus cuerdas de salvamento!

-¡Vamos chico!-animó Shanks a Luffy. Ambos se colocaron su cuerda sincronizándose, como si fueran solo uno.

Mientras tanto el barco hacía lo que podía por huir.

Jesus Burgues estaba al timón, pero ni con sus seis musculosos brazos podía con él. Fue derrotado cuando una honda de la supernova los golpeó.

Mihawk tomó el mando del timón con rapidez. Vio como rocas ardientes casi golpean en una de las velas.

-¡Plieguen las velas antes de que ardan! ¡Rápido!

-¡Si mi capitán!

Entonces algo cambió, la nave ya no podía huir de la estrella en explosión. Estaba siendo atraída.

-¡Se está convirtiendo en una agujero negro!

-¡Ya intuíamos algo!- hizo Zoro uso de su sarcasmo

Los marineros luchaban por plegar las velas, entre ellos Shanks y Luffy. Estaban en el límite, un solo error y pasabas de vivo a muerto. El cyborg lo tuvo, solo por mirar durante un segundo al chico, preocupado por su seguridad. Se resbaló.

-¡Shanks!

Luffy agarró la cuerda del cocinero, salvándose de romperse la crisma contra la cubierta. Tiró de esta y le ayudó a subir.

-No estas en lo que está, eh – le sonrió el muchacho.

El pelirrojo, recuperando el aliento y sin creerse que ese chico le hubiese salvado la vida sin pensarselo dos veces, le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias chico.

Otra honda tambaleó el barco.

-¡Es imposible predecir estas condenadas hondas!- se quejó el capitán haciendo lo que podía con el timón.

-¡Imposible no, mi capitan! -gritó Usopp con uno de los ordenadores del puente de mando- ¡La próxima vendrá en diez coma cuatro segundos! ¡Después otra en cinco! ¡Y esta será seguida por la más descomunal de todas! ¡Y entonces...!

El narizotas una pequeña roca le había acertado en la cabeza haciendo que cayera de boca al suelo.

-¡Profesor!- La peliazul fue rápido a socorrerle, él estaba completamente inconsciente, pero ya le había dado una idea al capitán.

-¡Velas plegadas mi capitán!

-¡Vuelva a desplegarlas!

-¿¡Disculpe!?

-¿¡No me ha oído!? ¡Que las despliegue!

-Si, mi capitán... ¡Ya habéis oído! ¡Arriba a desplegar las velas!

-¡A ver si se aclara!

El teniente también fue a ayudar, en su camino coincidió con Ace. Este, incluso en un momento como ese, le apartó la mirada ignorándolo.

-¡Grumete! -le gritó Mihawk a Luffy.- ¡Asegure bien las cuerdas de salvamento!

-¡Si, señor!

Smoker desplegaba las velas con los demás, a su lado estaba Eustass.

-¡Cuerdas asegurada, capitán!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Prepárense para las turbulencias señores!

El golpe de honda predicha por Usopp volvió a arremeter contra el barco, con ella el teniente perdió el equilibrio y salió volando. La cuerda de salvamento atada a su cintura le salvó esa vez de perderse en ese infierno de caos. Agarró esta con ambas manos dispuesto a volver al navío. Fue, en ese momento, cuando una pinza roja cortó su cuerda.

* * *

><p>La base estaba tranquila ese día. Estaba nublado, pero columnas de luz adornaban todo el paisaje.<p>

La capitana Hina trabajaba en su despacho. Percibió como alguien se movía a través de la selva. Giro sus ojos de reojo para ver. Una sonrisa con un tono triste se dibujó en su rostro.

_-Tanto te hecha de menos Hina que hasta los oesed se apiadan de ella, Smoker._

* * *

><p>La penultima honda llegó. Fue corta y débil comparada con las demás. El barco era arrastrado a lo profundo del agujero negro.<p>

-¡Agárrense como puedan!

Luffy se agarró al mástil, notó como alguien le cubría y evitaba que saliese volando.

-Cierra los ojos, chico. Esto puede quemar.

Un ruido atronador lo cubrió todo, hacía demasiado calor. Sentía la velocidad del barco como nunca antes. Así fue todo durante unos largos minutos. Después llegó el silencio.

Cada uno de los tripulantes miraba a todos lados, incrédulos de que siguieran vivos. Y grito de victoria se extendió por toda la nave.

-¿Qué? -se despertó Usopp medio atontado- ¿Seguimos vivos?

-¡Si profesor! -le abrazó la peliazul- ¡Gracias a usted!

-¿A mi?

-Tiene razón- admitió el capitán-. Sus conocimientos en astronomía me han sido más que útiles.

El profesor empezó a reírse orgullos con los brazos en jarra.

-¡Ya lo tenía todo planeado! ¡A partir de ahora podéis llamarme Capitán Usopp!

El resto estaba tan contentos que incluso le aplaudieron y vitorearon al intelectual. Mihawk incluso se permitió sonreír.

-A usted también le felicito señor Akagami. Su grumete ha hecho un buen trabajo con las cuerdas de salvamento.

-Gracias mi capitán. Aunque casi el mérito es suyo ¿Eh, grumete?

Shanks le dio una palmada de reconocimiento a Luffy, que le respondió con un codazo de camaradería en el hombro. El cyborg le revolvió el pelo.

-¿Estamos todos Teniente?- el capitán no recibió respuesta.

Se produjo otro silencio, pero nada que ver con el de hace unos momentos. Ace miraba a todos lados, sentía frió el aire de sus pulmones y difícil de respirar.

-Se cayó. -dijo una voz.

Todos miraron a Eustass Kid. Él permanecía apoyado en la balaustrada con los brazos cruzados. Law le observó como los demás, queriendo que no fuera verdad lo que estaba pensando de su compañero.

-Estaba a mi lado desplegando las velas. Se tropezó y se cayó.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con que se tropezó y se cayó!?- fue Ace hasta él-. ¿¡Y a ti no se te ocurrió nada!?

-Disculpa por estar más preocupado de mi mismo.

-¡Serás cretino!

-Vuelve a hablarme así y te rajo la cara capullo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que su cuerda de salvamento no estuviese asegurada.

-¡Eso es mentira!- saltó Luffy- ¡Yo las aseguré todas!

-Para mi que te faltó una.

El cortador señaló el mástil. Efectivamente faltaba una cuerda. El color se fue de la cara del menor de los D. Monkey.

-¡Yo las aseguré todas! ¡Lo juro! ¡Ace, tienes que creerme!

Su hermano mayor no le dijo nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero la decepción y tristeza en su mirada era suficiente. Luffy se quedó sin palabras, bajó la cabeza, derrumbado.

Shanks se fijó en el chico con culpa, después en Eustass, este ultimo le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

-Dejemos esto -habló el capitán-. Todos sabíamos el riesgo que corríamos al empezar esta travesía. El teniente Smoker el primero. El viaje continua.

Dicha la orden dio la espalda a todos y se fue a su camarote. Seguido de esto, todos se dispersaron.

* * *

><p>Era la hora de la cena. Sabo salió del comedor con un cuenco. Vio a Luffy en una de las escaleras de cuerdas de babor. Tomó aire y se dispuso a acercarse. Alguien le detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro.<p>

-Déjame a mi -le dijo Shanks.

El rubio se lo pensó, pero al final le dio el cuenco y volvió dentro. Ahora era el pelirrojo el que debía tomar fuerzas. Sus pasos se acercaron hasta el joven.

-¿Cómo lo llevas chico?

Luffy le miro, pero durante menos de un segundo y sin decirle nada. Shanks puso el cuenco en el borde.

-No has comido nada desde esta mañana. Seguro que te estas muriendo de inanición -bromeó, pero nadie se rió de su broma- Lo que ha pasado hoy... no ha sido culpa tuya... la mitad de la tripulación estaría...

-¡Deja de intentar consolarme Shanks! -bajó a cubierta para encararle -. ¡Solo tenía que hacer una cosa bien! ¡Solo una!

Cogíó el cuenco y lo tiró al infinito.

-¡Estoy harto! ¡Harto de que siempre me tengan que salvar! ¡Harto de que sea yo al que tienen que proteger! ¡Y harto de ser una decepción para todo el mundo!

Le dio la espalda pateando un barril que esta a su lado, resopló casi gritando. Después lanzó un suspiró que sonó como un sollozo. Cansado, se apoyó en el mástil.

-Sobre todo para mi hermano...

El pelirrojo vio como el joven temblaba. Tomó determinación.

-¿Así es que hasta aquí es donde puede llegar el grumete que con tanto esfuerzo he estado intentado enseñar? La verdad es que si que tienes razón. Eres una decepción. Yo creía que eras alguien de la madera de los grandes. Alguien capaz de coger un timón y marcar su propio curso. En fin... alguien que no ponía las cosas tan fácil para rendirse. Supongo que hasta alguien tan experto y viejo como yo puede cometer errores. -suspiró-. Y pensar que me prometí a mi mismo ver la luz de las velas de tu bajel al desplegarse por primera vez...

Se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Shanks...- escuchó como le llamaba con su voz quebrada.

-Dime.

-Gracias.

El cyborg sonrió.

-Ve ha descansar. Es tarde y cada día que pasa se hace más duro.

Volvió a la cocina, convencido de que el chico estaría como siempre al desperar a la siguiente mañana pero sin saber que su conversación había sido vista y oída por cierto cortador que se mantenía oculto en la sombra.

* * *

><p>El despacho del capitán estaba oscuro y dentro de él se encontraba Mihawk, en su sillón y con la mirada puesta en el vacío.<p>

Escuchó como golpeaban el cristal del ventanal a su espalda. Giró el asiento. Zoro estaba de cuclillas sobre el alfeizar. Se levantó para abrirle.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Pensé que era la manera más discreta para verte.

El capitán suspiró.

-La sutileza no es lo tuyo. Anda, entra.

Se apartó de la ventana, dejando paso a Zoro. El peliverde, ya en el interior, miro de arriba a abajo la habitación.

-¿Buscas algo?- Mihawk volvió a sentarse.

-No -hizo una pausa-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Acabas de perder un subordinado.- se sentó en el borde de la mesa, apoyandoso sus manos-. Pensé...

-Que tal vez necesitaría consuelo -sonrió con algo de amargura-. Puedes volver a tu camarote tranquilo. Sabes también como yo que los yokais estamos acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Es nuestro día a día. La gente que nos rodea muere fácilmente.

-Pareces afectado.

-Reconozco que no me esperaba esto. Al menos no del teniente.

Se calló. Pasaron unos segundos.

-¿De verdad no quieres que me quede?

-Quiero que te quedes -le miró a los ojos-. Pero mañana no sería capaz de volver a tratar con tu indiferencia. Por eso prefiero que te vayas.

-No... no pensé que te importara tanto.

Mihawk volvió a sonreír.

-Yo tampoco.

Pasaron unos segundo sin que los dos dijeran nada.

-Yo no quería hacerlo. Pero creí que era lo mejor. Después de todo solo fue una noche y habíamos bebido.

-Yo no estaba borracho.

-Yo tampoco -hizo una pausa-. Mihawk... yo tuve una persona importante en mi vida. Y desde que ella murió no he sentido algunas cosas... hasta esa noche en Soma -se detuvo, el otro no dijo nada- No quiero quedarme más pillado si no soy correspondido... de alguna manera. Puede que para ti sea una tontería, pero yo me siento como si mancillara su memoria.

-Me lo estas poniendo muy difícil Zoro. Es mucho para pensar en una noche como hoy.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No, aún quiero que te quedes. Pero eso es cuestión tuya.

-Yo quiero quedarme.

-Entonces quédate.

Volvieron a callarse. Lentamente, Zoro se separó de la mesa, yendo hacia el otro. Le besó.

**Continuará...**

**Notas finales:** Bueno, tres capítulos en menos de dos semanas. Ya si que os he compensado la abstinencia impuesta (risas).

Cuando dejé de escribir este fic pensé que para la muerte de Smoker quedaba mil y un capitulo. Fijaos por donde no ha sido así. La verdad es que el darme cuenta de que no voy a utilizar más a este personaje el resto del fic me deja una sensación rara, mezclada con pena. La verdad es que no soy de matar personajes, no es algo que me guste especialmente.

Después, la escena de Shanks y Luffy. Sé que mas de uno podría haber estado esperándola, y puede que más de uno se haya decepcionado.

Vi esa escena, la original, y vi que no solo era imposible retratar esa escena en este fic, sino que además no debía de intentarlo. Es demasiado buena, tanto por el diálogo como por la actuación de Silver y Jim. Así que solo me quedaba adaptar un poco de su esencia en los dos personajes que tenía yo de por medio.

Total, que así ha quedado la cosa. Puede que algún día escriba una escena tan buena como la del planeta del tesoro, pero hoy no ha sido ese día (risas).

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado al menos. Si os apetece me podéis dejar un comentario (risas). Nos vemos en el siguiente. Bye!


	32. Capitulo 32

**Ha pasado** un tiempecillo desde la última actualización, pero al menos esta vez no ha sido más de medio año (risas).

La historia se me está complicando y en este capitulo no me he podido dedicar a todos los personajes de la historia (Vivi es que ni es nombrada en este capitulo) y me he centrado más en las escenas que hacen avanzar la trama, más una que es más de capricho propio. Bueno, sea como sea, a disfrutar.

**Comentario de Tsumi: **Pues has tenido suerte, porque si tu hacía tiempo que no mirabas por aquí, más tiempo hacía yo que no subía cosas por aquí (risas).

**Capitulo 32**

Puede que lo más duro de la muerte de Smoker fuera darse cuenta de que la vida, sin más remedio, continuaba. La gente seguía comiendo, seguía durmiendo y seguían dando su mejor esfuerzo para que el barco continuara el viaje. Y también sonreían.

Claro, pensó Ace, no se puede hacer otra cosa. Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de su madre en la cama, ya muy enferma. No sé podía hacer otra cosa. El universo gira, o matienes el ritmo o si no...

Se encontraba solo. Necesitaba estar así. Sentado en el suelo y con su espalda apoyada en la pared del castillo de popa. Tenía la mirada ida, puesta en las estrellas que la nave dejaba atrás.

Oyó pasos venir, pero no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas girar la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba. Percibió como ponían algo a su lado y le llegó un olor a comida caliente. Se esforzó por mirar el cuenco de estofado, y un poco más para ver los pies que ya se alejaban.

-¿Ya no te preocupa mi seguridad?

Marco paró en seco su marcha. Le devolvió la mirada, algo sorprendido. Ace sonrió cansado.

-Le retiré la palabra por eso. En realidad a ti también te la retiré, pero no te diste cuenta porque ya me ignorabas de ante mano.

-Ace... yo no pretendía...

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Que me tengas ese aprecio me agrada.- se alzó de hombros- Lo que no me hace gracia es que dos personas hablen y decidan por mi. Ninguno de los dos teníais ese derecho.

Marco suspiró por la nariz.

-Sería mejor que comieras. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas

Intentó irse de nuevo.

-¿Volverás a ser mi amigo?

Se fijó en su expresión. Era como de ruego.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-Ya... claro – dejó de mirarle y se apartó el pelo con la mano-. Supongo que Shanks o Law, con los que te llevan tan bien, en realidad no te importan tanto, si no tambíen los ningunearías como a mi.

El rubio inspiró.

-Tus hermanos están preocupados por ti, Ace. Sobre todo Luffy.

-Lo sé. Me gustaría hablar con él... pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para ello. Ya, ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que me estoy comportando como un crio que no sabe hacer frente a una travesía y que eso pone en peligro al resto. Lo sé. Pero necesito... descansar, necesito salir de este barco y dejar de sentir que todo me asfixia.

Marco se arrepentiría poco después de lo que iba a hacer, pero en ese momento no pudo quedarse parado viendo como Ace moría por dentro. En pocos segundos se lo pensó muchas veces, pero sus pies ya se había puesto en marcha haca la balaustrada de popa.

El mayor de los D. Monkey, que no le miraba, vio de reojo un brillo y sintió como un calor le bañaba la cara. Levantó la mirada, Marco, que le daba la espalda, había transformado sus manos en alas de fuego.

-Quieres salir de este barco ¿no? Sube.

Pudo haberse negado, haber replicado o reprochado incluso. Pero lo cierto es que estaba demasiado débil para ello y, de verdad, la idea de abrazarse a Marco se mostraba como el único abrigo a tanto dolor y desolación que sentía. Así que lo hizo.

Marco volvió a llenar su pulmones de oxigeno. La cercanía de Ace le atravesaba como un cañón. Tomó impulso. Ambos saltaron por la borda.

* * *

><p>Luffy limpiaba la olla a conciencia, no había otra forma de quitar los restos de comida que esta vez había decidido pegarse con fuerte saña. El chico nunca era tan predispuesto con ese tipo de tareas, pero pocas cosas había para calmar su frustración al no poder ayudar a su hermano.<p>

-Vaya -oyó detrás suya- ojalá hubieses tenido ese entusiasmo en la posada.

Se giró para mirar quien le había hablado. Era Sabo.

El hermano mayor cogió un taburete libre y se sentó cerca de él.

-¿Cómo estas?

Luffy apartó la mirada no muy contento.

-Tirando... pero por el que te deberías preocupar es por Ace.

-Ace también está en mi lista. Luffy, quiero decirte que los accidentes pasan, y de seguro que él no te culpa, pero no puede ahora mismo pretender estar feliz.

-Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas.

-Pero es mi obligación. ¿Quieres continuar con este viaje?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Eso ni me lo preguntes!

Sabo sonrió.

-Necesitaba confirmarlo -se levantó-. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Sigue esforzándote.

-¡Claro! -alzó el puño con energía.

El hermano mediano salió de la cocina topándose de frente con Shanks.

-No sé que le has dicho. Pero gracias.

-Me das más mérito del que merezco..

-No lo creo, él te admira, y tú cumples con sus expectativas. Eso no es algo fácil de hacer.

El joven se fue. El cyborg entró en la cocina.

-¡Shank!- le llamó Luffy con los ojos iluminados - ¡Mira que bien he dejado la olla! ¡Me puedo ver la cara!

-Vaya, vaya chico. Con lavaplatos como tú quien necesita capitanes de barco.

-... No sé si te estas metiendo conmigo otra vez.

Shanks rió acariciándole el pelo revolviéndoselo.

-Claro que no. Lo está haciendo muy bien.

* * *

><p>Había un agradable silencio, una agradable inmensidad. Así es el universo, pensó Ace, silencioso e inmenso.<p>

Era evidente que nada tenía que ver con observarlo desde su planeta Goa, pero tampoco tenía nada que ver con verlo desde el barco.

Encontrarte en medio de las estrellas, flotando, sin gravedad alguna... Era una sensación indescriptible.

-Te has quedado mudo -dijo el rubio en un tono suave-. ¿Espero que sea para bien?

El joven sonrió.

-No tienes ni idea de como te envidio ahora mismo.

Marco lanzó una risa corta entre dientes.

-Agárrate bien. Voy hacer algunas piruetas.

Volvieron un rato más tarde al barco. Sutilmente. Esperaban que si el resto de la tripulación que no les había echado de menos hasta entonces no empezara precisamente en ese instante. Así, Marco pisó el suelo de popa, justo en el punto donde se habían marchado.

Ace se separó de él. Ambos se miraron. El más joven sonrió, esta vez, notó el otro, sin tener que hacer tantos esfuerzos.

-Muchas gracias, Marco. Esto no cambia la realidad pero... era lo que necesitaba.

-¿Para que están los amigos? -se alzó de hombros.

Hubo otra sonrisa. Después otra mirada. No se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy cerca el uno del otro. De que Marco acariciaba la mejilla de Ace. De que el rubio había empezado a acercar sus labios.

-¿Qué haces?

Ace había echado la cara hacia atrás a la vez que le detenía colocando las manos en su hombro. Tenía cara de estupefacción, pero nada comparada con la de Marco. Los dos se quedaron callados, por una parte por asimilar por otra sin saber que que decir.

El primero en reaccionar fue Marco, que le dio la espalda a Ace y se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

><p>-¡Zoro, Zoro, Zoro!<p>

-Ahora no Luffy, estoy muy cansado.

-... Últimamente me das siempre esa escusa. ¿Duermes bien?

-¡Claro que si! ¡Duermo perfectamente! ¡Así que largo!

Pero fue él el que se largó, en cuanto notó calor en la cara.

-¿Que pasa Luffy?

-Ah, Law. Pues nada, es Zoro, que últimamente está siempre de mal humor.

-Ya veo.

-Tu eres médico ¿no? No hay algún remedio para él.

-La verdad es que creo que le viene de carácter.

-¿Y eso no tiene arreglo?

Law se quedó pensando, pero no para bien, porque da igual las circunstancias en la que la vida le pusiera, siempre sería una persona rebosante de malicia.

-Bueno, podrías...

Segundos después Luffy se acercó a Zoro por la espalda, el peliverde se había dado cuenta pero no quería hacer otra cosa que ignorarlo. Mal echo, puesto que en breve su oreja sufrió las consecuencias con un mordisco.

-¡Aaa! ¿¡Pero que coño haces!? ¡Duele, mamón!

-¡Law, no ha funcionado, está peor que antes!

-Es que no era así como te he dicho que tenías que hacerlo. Eres un bestia.

-¿¡Se puede saber porqué cojones le dices que me muerda la oreja!?

-Por ver tu reacción.

-¿Mi reacción? Eres a caso una especie de pervertido o algo.

-Si fuese un pervertido te lo hubiese hecho por mi cuenta.

-¡Vete al infierno!

-¡Jajaja! -rio Luffy- ¡Como me alegra lo amigos que somos los tres!

-¡Cállate ya! ¡Y de paso no le hagas caso en todo!

-Te comportas de una manera bastante infantil para tener casi nueve milenios.

-¡Habló el que pudo!

Luffy seguía riendo a carcajadas, Zoro quejándose y Law sonreía. Este ultimo deparó en su compañero de Dawn, que se dirigía al comedor, y no era la primera vez que iba allí para estar solo durante algunas cuantas horas.

* * *

><p>El comedor estaba vacío. Era un pequeño golpe de suerte entre tanta mierda. Así podría reencontrarse con lo único que parecía que era realmente su alma gemela en ese jodido universo. Una botella de vino, la última de las que había comprado y traído de contrabando desde Soma.<p>

Se sentó a beber en una de las mesas preocupándose poco de si lo pillaban. Mientras consiguiera acabársela entera ¿Qué más daba?

Oyó unos pasos bajar por las escaleras.

-Ya te había notado algo estos días, pero no pensé que empinarías de manera tan poco sutil.

Eustass dejó de beber solo para echarle una mirada de odio a Law. Después siguió bebiendo.

-¿También estabas ebrio cuando se te ocurrió lanzar al teniente al agüero negro?

El pelirrojo volvió a mirarle.

-No sé de que me hablas. -sonrió de una manera bastante sádica-. Ese capullo se resbaló solo.

-Te estoy hablando en serio.

-Y yo te estoy contestando en serio. ¿Tanto te importa?

-Has puesto en peligro todos nuestros planes.

-Pero ahora están bien ¿no? Seguimos el rumbo. Además con obstáculo menos.

Silencio.

-Tú antes no eras así.

Esa vez la palabras retumbaron el el pecho del cortador. No solo por el contenido, sino por decepción con la que se habían manifestado.

-Tú tampoco. ¿O acaso has llevado la cuenta de a todo los que le hemos mandado a tomar por culo?

-Ese hombre salvó mi vida. Creí que para ti eso era importante.

Esa ultima sentencia fue más de lo que Eustass pudo soportar. La botella se destrozó en su mano al golpear al mesa con ella.

-¡Ya basta, joder! ¡Ah! - se había cortado la mano con los trozos de cristal.

-Espera, deja que lo mire.

El pelirrojo el apartó la mano justo cuando el perlado se la iba a tomar.

-Déjame, no quiero que me toques.

-Eustass...

-¡Callate! -le miró a los ojos-. Los días están contados Law, y te aseguro que como no seas capaz de cortarle el gaznate a ese grumete de mierda seré yo el que lo desangre con gusto.

Se fue empujando con el hombro a Law, que se había quedado parado. Estando solo, las manos y los brazos del moreno empezaron a temblar. Miró la mesa, estaba marcada por símbolos circulares. Se fijó en uno, uno que era muy parecido a ese antiquísimo yin-yan de los humanos hace miles de eternidades. Significaba "amigo", y el vino rojo lo bañaba como si estuviese manchado de sangre.

Sintió como si el aire que respiraba se hubiese convertido en agujas.

* * *

><p>No habían hablado desde lo ocurrido en popa. Le había estado evitando, y esa vez el pecoso le había imitado en ello. Era lo mejor, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.<p>

Oyó unos pasos subir por la escalera hasta donde el estaba, en proa, observando como el barco avanzaba. Olió comida, y giró un poco la cabeza. Ace estaba dejando un cuenco sobre la balaustrada, a lado del codo de Marco

-Pensé que no habrás cenado.

El rubio le echó una mirada, después al cuenco.

-Gracias -dijo tomándolo y llevándoselo a la boca.

-De nada... -apoyó el también los codos sobre la madera- Creo que sabes sobre que he venido a hablar.

Marco no supo que decir, por lo que no dijo nada.

-¿Smoker sabía que sentías eso por mi?

El de Pilox pensó en mentir, negarlo todo, decir que ese pequeño incidente solo fue un impulso. En breve se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

-Si.

-Fue por eso por lo que te dijo que te apartaras.

-No, no eran celos. No en su mayoría, al menos. De verdad le preocupaba tu seguridad.

-Ya... Lo siento mucho. Si me hubieses dado cuenta yo...

-No te disculpes. No tienes porque hacerlo.

-Pero ha debido de ser doloroso para ti.

Marco se obligó a reír.

-No te eches tantas flores -bromeó-. Tan poco eres para tanto.

Ace también rió. Se quedaron callados un momento.

-Marco... tú en verdad me gustas.

El rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero recapacitó en seguida.

-Como amigo.

-No. Más que eso.

Esa vez si que poco pudo hacer por esconder su sorpresa. Ace miraba hacia delante.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo entenderme a mi mismo. Marco... yo no soy del perfil de gente que a menos de un mes de haber perdido alguien importante se va con otra persona, no soy así.

-Lo sé.

-Pero mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas, no dejo de pensar en ti. Siento que lo que te digo ahora es verdad pero... pero tal vez solo te esté utilizando para buscar un poco de consuelo, o peor, un sustituto.- hizo una pausa-. No quiero hacerte daño, por eso pensé que debía decirte todo esto.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. El silencio mataba al joven. Marco por su parte se había metido en si mismo.

Tal y como él lo veía y venía viendo durante todo ese viaje, Ace era una persona que había tratado toda su vida de ser independiente, de ser el fuerte de sus tres hermanos, de no pedir nunca ayuda y ayudar siempre a los demás.

Y ahora estaba a su lado, diciéndole que le necesitaba. Algo se rompió dentro de él.

Ace notó como un mano se posaba con suavidad sobre su cabeza. Casi sin creerlo, miró a su compañero, este le sonreía.

-No me importa que me utilices.

El joven le apartó rápidamente la mirada, tapándose los ojos con su mano derecha.

-Lo siento -le dijo con la voz quebrada-. No te mereces esto.

Marco observó el la nave, no había nadie en cubierta, tampoco dentro de la torre de vigía. Volvió su atención a Ace. Sin brusquedad alguna, pero con firmeza, tomó la mano que le cubría la cara y la quitó de en medio. El joven le miró.

Esa vez nada pudo parar el beso.

* * *

><p>Law abrió los ojos en el camarote de la tripulación. Había tomado una resolución.<p>

Los perlados no eran capaces de leer el pensamiento a otras especies puesto que estas no habían aprendido a comunicarse de aquella manera. No obstante podían hacer pequeños estudios del cerebro, pequeños escaneamientos para ser más exactos. Siendo así, podía diferenciar de una persona que estaba en fase REM de otra que no.

Law hacía muy poco que practicaba sus habilidades, pero estaba seguro a un noventa y nueve por ciento de que allí todos dormían.

Se levantó y salió a cubierta con mucho cuidado. Podría dar miles de escusas, pero lo mejor era que no tuviera que dar ninguna.

Se fijo en si había alguien vigilando a su alrededor. Nadie. Miró la torre de vigía.

Suspiró con alivio. Había alguien, pero solo era Marco. Marco era buen vigilante, pero se le iba la cabeza, si seguía teniendo cuidado seguiría sin percatarse de su existencia. Y así fue.

Llegó a la popa sin problemas y se colocó justo debajo del ventanal que daba al despacho del capitán.

Ahora debía de pensar como diantres subiría.

Días antes habían perdido un poco del suelo de popa. Causas de estar en travesía. Lo habían arreglado ya, pero por suerte nadie se había preocupado de guardar los tablones sobrantes.

Tomó uno de ellos, lo dejó en el suelo delante suya y puso ambos pies encima.

Tenía que se discreto y silencioso. No lo tenía fácil.

* * *

><p>Poco antes de que Law se levantara, Zoro ya había salido del camarote. Lo que el iba hacer no era tan peligroso como lo del perlado, por mucho que lo llevara al mismo sitio. No obstante, le gustaba ser discreto en cuanto a sus asuntos, y al segundo implicado en ellos tambíen.<p>

Con su agilidad gatuna, como ya había echo otras noches, bajó desde el castillo de popa y llegó a la balconada del despacho del capitán. Desde allí accedió a su habitación.

Momentos después de esto ya estaba desnudo, sentado sobre un tumbado Mihawk que mantenía sus manos en sus caderas y de vez en cuando acariciaba sus piernas y entre ellas.

El joven yokai se inclinaba para besar al otro. Su lengua se adentró en los labios del halcón. Se le escapó un pequeño quejido cuando el mayor apretó su virilidad con sus dedos . Mihawk rió.

Zoro respondió con un pequeño mordisco en su cuello, con el que notó como Mihawk inspiraba, y luego un lamentón en la cara. Volvieron a besarse.

-Es una lástima que un barco obligue siempre a estar alerta y responder rápido -el capitán acariciaba su cabellos – si no fuera así te ataría ahora mismo a la cama y te haría cosa que tacharían de inmorales en otras épocas y en otros lugares.

-Como si yo fuera a permitírtelo.

-No me provoques.

El yokai halcón cambio las tornas, colocándose ahora el sobre el híbrido.

-Cuando acabe esta travesía pienso hacer que te pases el resto de nuestras vidas en mi cama.

-Eso es demasiado tiempo.

-¿Acaso no me crees capaz?

Empezó a besar el pecho del joven, bajando por él.

-¿No te aburrirías todo el día conmigo en la cama?

-Por ahora lo veo poco probable.

Antes de que llegara las partes bajas del peliverde, este mismo cogió su cara con las dos manos y le dio otro beso, cada vez con más pasión.

Apenas querían separar sus bocas. Mihawk hizo que el otro se abriera bruscamente de piernas. Zoro gimió tras los labios del capitán cuando lo penetró, a medias por el dolor. El mayor se sentó, con el joven a la vez sentado en él. Zoro tenía las mejillas de un tono más cálido. Se las besó.

-¿Que paso el otro día con Trafalgar? -le preguntó al oído.

-¿Con Law? No sé a que te refieres – dijo con sinceridad impoluta.

-Algo sobre una mordida de oreja.

-Una tontería. Le dijo a Luffy que me mordiera.

-¿Por qué?

Cuando se dio cuenta por donde iban los tiros el híbrido sonrió con algo de maldad.

-No soy tu tipo -acarició su barba- Pero bien que te pones celoso. ¡Ah!

Mihawk la había retorcido un pezón.

-Cuida tu lengua. Milenios te faltan para llegarme a la suela de los zapatos, y precisamente ahora no estás en una situación con escapatoria.

Zoro suspiró por la nariz y apoyó los brazos en los hombros del mayor. Le dio un corto beso.

-Te preocupas por nada. Si fuera por Luffy habría un pase mínimo, prácticamente nos pasamos el día juntos, pero Law... Es absurdo.

Una vez más se besaron y empezó el vaivén. Mihawk no dejó desatendida para parte intima de Zoro. Terminaron casi a la vez.

Se tumbaron en la cama.

-Mm...-fue el último quejido del peliverde antes de que el mayor saliera de él. Mihawk besó su frente.

-Tantas veces lo he hecho y nunca me he sentido como lo hago contigo.

El joven yokaí sonrió.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal.

Mihawk frunció el ceño y bajó por el cuerpo de Zoro para darle un mordisco en la cadera.

-¡Ah! ¿Que te pasa con mi cadera que siempre me la tienes que morder?

Se les cortó todo el royo, no porque ellos quisieran, sino porque llamaron a la puerta.

-Será el profesor. Cúbrete y ponte detrás del armario.

-No hace falta- se oyó la voz de Law al otro lado- les he oído perfectamente.

-¿Trafalgar?

-Sé que tiene muchas preguntas para mi en este momento, así que le sugiero, mi capitán, que se vista. Con gusto se las responderé en su despacho. Ah, y es cierto que el cuerpo de Zoro me atrae bastante, es mi tipo. Pero soy demasiado monógamo como para sucumbir a sus encantos.

* * *

><p>Se vistieron, casi sin mirarse el uno al otro por la vergüenza que sentían en ese momento, y ambos fueron al despacho del capitán. Allí, Law les esperaba sentado en el sillón, cruzado de brazos mirando lo que se acontecía tras los ventanales.<p>

-¿Se puede saber que quiere a estas horas de la noche, señor Trafalgar?

Law giró la cara hacia ellos. Sonreía con suficiencia.

-Quiero confesar un motín.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** Si, me apetecía poner otro lemon Mizo y lo he hecho, a ver si os creéis que soy la única que no sufro por lo que han tardado en abrazarse estos dos (risas).

Después, voy a poner mi propio comentario sobre Ace: Si se tratara de un amigo mio y viniera "tia, se me murió el novio hace menos de un mes y estoy to triste, pero ahora salgo con mi mejor amigo. No le quiero pero hace que me sienta mejor", le diría "¿De que vas?", en plan, sufrir una tragedia no te da derecho a utilizar así a otra persona, que es tu mejor amigo además.

Eso por una parte, por otra, Ace ya estaba enamorado de Marco desde antes, solo que no se había dado cuenta, y realmente, con la diarrea mental que tiene ahora mismo, menos. Y no niego su derecho a quitarse un clavo con otro clavo. También hay que decir que Marco no se queda corto, antes de darle ese beso le debería haber contado muchas verdades pero bueno, si las cosas fueran como tendría que ser nadie se molestaría en seguir esta historia (risas)


	33. Capitulo 33

**Capitulo 33**

Cuando el tripulante Trafalgar había llamado a la puerta esa noche, tanto el capitán como el joven yokai habían intuido que la situación general del barco se iba a tornar seria. Mihawk incluso había predicho la palabra "motín" como una de las más posible para entablar la inminente conversación. De ahí a que sus sospechas se hicieran tan reales que le golpearan la cara había un trecho.

Pese a todo, lo primero que hicieron los tres hombres de aquella habitación fue preservar la calma.

-¿Un motín? -preguntó el peliverde.

-Eso he dicho.

-¿Quienes forman parte de él, Trafalgar?

-Toda la tripulación. Exceptuando, claramente, al profesor, los D. Monkey, vosotros los yokais, y yo desde ahora mismo.

Al halcón no se le había pasado por alto en el grupo que lo había puesto. Pero en ese momento era secundario.

-¿Quién es el cabeza? -preguntó, aunque ya sabía que solo había una persona para ese puesto.

-Shanks Akagami -confirmó Law y desconcertó a Zoro que pensó directamente en Luffy- Sé que usted tiene dos dedos de frente, aun así pediré que no vaya a por un cara a cara, incluso si saliera casi ileso no todos podríamos correr esa misma suerte en ese transcurso que se dan caza mutuamente.

No hacía falta que se lo dijera. En el ataque de las ondinas Mihawk ya había visto el potencial de ese maldito falso cocinero, y ahora estaba claro que no era de jugar limpio.

-Los soplones arden en el infierno señor Trafalgar. Sin quitarle verdad a su confesión, no deja de intrigarme porqué se expone así.

-Quiero una amnistía. Para Eustass Kid y para mi.

-Suponible. Pero sigue sin cuadrarme, haciendo cálculos, usted y su amigo tienen ahora muchas menos posibilidades de sobrevivir. Por no hablar de lo poco que está enterado su amigo al respecto. Ningunos de mis "porqués" están resueltos.

-Creo que los "porqués" no son tan importantes como el "cómo vamos a salir de esta", capitán.

-Acaba de traicionar a su gente, señor Trafalgar, nosotros también somos susceptibles a ello si usted vuelve a cambiar de parecer. Si no sé sus motivaciones tampoco sabré si nos está haciendo meter aún más el pie en la zanja.

-¿A caso les queda otra? El no confiar en mi es peor opción que si confiar.

Un silencio hizo acto de presencia. Law sonrió, seguidamente se levantó y se acercó a ellos.

-Sea como sea, capitán. Debe detener este barco. Lo más recomendable es que dé un aviso a las autoridades del próximo planeta y los encarcele a todos.

Mihawk resopló por la nariz

-Si, eso sería, sin duda alguna, lo más recomendable. Sin embargo, esa opción ya está no entra en nuestras posibilidades.

-¿A que se refiere?

Mihawk no respondió, pero Law era lo suficientemente despierto como para entenderlo. Su semblante se ensombreció.

-Solo nos queda un planeta en este viaje.

El capitán volvió a quedarse callado.

-¿De que estáis hablando? ¿Qué más da que solo quede un planeta?

Ambos miraron a Zoro.

-¿Aún no están enterados?

-No, no ha surgido. Roronoa. No estamos una simple investigación arqueológica. Eso es solo la fachada. La meta que tenemos es mucho más crucial de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Del planeta del tesoro. -contestó Law.

Zoro abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Si, había vivido eternidades, pero el terror del pirata Roger era más grande que eso.

-Joder...- fue lo único capaz de soltar- ¿Pero cómo...? Nadie tiene ni idea de donde está.

-El mapa que marca su paradero cayó en manos de los D. Monkey, eso impulsó al profesor ha hacer este viaje.

-Nosotros -habló Law- llevábamos tras ese mapa mucho tiempo, si a ellos se les hubiese ocurrido dejarlo donde estaba ahora mismo no tendríamos esta conversación.

-Le recomiendo, señor Trafalgar, que si quiere considerarse de este bando no diga más "nosotros" refiriéndose a usted y a los amotinados en el mismo grupo.

-Law, todo esto me pilla desprevenido, aún así espero que tengas un plan B. Porque está claro que dando marcha atrás en dos días estaríamos colgando por el cuello de los brazos de la vela.

-No contaba conque estuviéramos tan cerca del planeta... Pero lo principal es que el mapa siga a buen recaudo. -le advirtió al yokai más adulto-. Estaremos en el punto de mira, pero se lo pensarán dos veces antes de hacer nada.

-Tendríamos que avisar a los demás -apuntó el peliverde-. No pueden estar en la inopia.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos empezar por despertar al profesor, el sería un buen puente de comunicación para tu hermana. En la biblioteca del barco podrán hablar sin problemas. Ya pensaremos en algo para avisar a Sabo y a Ace sin levantar sospechas.

-¿Qué pasa con Luffy? -le preocupaba, la situación del chico era la más complicada de todas.

-Es impulsivo y no creo que tenga actitudes para fingir. No es conveniente que sepa. De cara al público tiene que seguir siendo subordinado de Shanks.

8888

Esa noche el puesto de vigilancia había sido para Ace. Hacía frio allá arriba sobre las velas, pero la manta que tenía por encima hacía un buen trabajo contrarrestando. Miraba hacia arriba.

Ya hacía dos mese que Smoker se había ido y uno que Marco... le había besado por primera vez.

Se sentía culpable, por los dos. Pero tambíen sentía calidez. Cada vez que estaba con el piloxiano le era imposible estar mal. Y eso venía desde antes de que el teniente los dejara para siempre.

Además estaba lo que le había dicho a Marco la noche anterior, estando los dos solos.

Lo hice sin pensar, se dijo así mismo, pero...

Alguien subía por el aparejo. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, sin evitar sonreír esperando que fuera el rubio.

Era rubio, pero no el que esperaba.

-¿Sabo? ¿Te ha dado por darme una visita?

-Algo así.

Su hermano subió a la taza de madera. Inspiró y expiró profundamente. Ace se dio cuenta de que no venía por que si, y que mucho menos sus razones eran agradables de contar.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Esto es lo que ocurre.

Le mostró un libro.

-Me lo ha dado Vivi.

-No es el primero que te da. Sabe que te gusta leer.

-Ábrelo por la página trescientos cuarenta y nueve.

Ace hubiese replicado, no obstante Sabo estaba tan serio como pocas veces lo había visto en la vida. Recogió el libro de sus manos y abrió por la página que dijo. Ahí alguien había añadido, de manera bien discreta, una página que nada tenía que ver con la imprenta original del ejemplar, y quien lo hubiera echo lo hizo hace poco, era un papel demasiado nuevo comparado con el resto del libro.

Pero había más.

-Es una carta.

-De Vivi.

-¿De Vivi?

-Si, es la forma más segura que ha encontrado de informarnos sin llamar la atención.

-¿Pero qué pasa?

-Léela Ace.

Lo hizo. Sabo pudo ver como cada brote de información que le llegaba a su hermano era una gota menos de sangre en su cara. Terminada la carta, cerró el libro, como si le diera miedo. Miró a su alrededor, algo de alivio le vino al ver que solo seguían Sabo y él allí.

-Esto no es una broma.

-No. Hemos tenido suerte de la traición de Law. Le ha dado una oportunidad a nuestras vida.

-Y Shanks es... dios mio, Luffy.

-Lo sé, Ace, pero yo también pienso que no debe de saber nada por el momento.

-No, si no digo lo contrario. ¿Tengo que hacer algo?

-De momento no. Hasta que Vivi no me de otro libro. Me vuelvo al camarote.

Y él también tendría que volver acabado su turno. No va a ser lo mismo sabiendo que todas esas personas que te rodean quieren atravesarte con el primer arma que encuentren. Todas y cada una de esas personas. Incluida Marco.

-Sabo.

-Dime.

La pregunta verdadera se le atragantó.

-¿Qué... pasa con Eustass? Law también le ha traicionado a él.

-He podido saber un poco por Vivi y otro por Zoro. Law ha pedido amnistía para ambos.

-¿Que ese eso? ¿El nos puede matar pero nosotros a él no?

-Law a asumido encargarse de él.

-Ya...

Apartó la mirada hacia algún lado del suelo. Sabo pudo ver que había más aflicción en él de la que quería mostrar. Entendió a que se debía.

-Ace, sé en que estás pensando. Pero ha sido Law y no Marco el que ha confesado. Tenlo en cuenta.

-Lo sé. No.. no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco chocado. Me llevaba bastante bien con él.

-Y lo debes seguir aparentando -le señaló.

Ace tardó en contestar.

-No hace falta que me lo digas. No soy tan imprudente como Luffy, sino a mi también me hubieseis dejado en la ignorancia.

El rubio veía como la verdad le estaba dando una paliza a su hermano, quiso detenerse, darle la información justa. Pero eso no podía ser, Ace debía ser consciente de con quien estaba tratando.

-Marco es el segundo de a bordo.

Dentro del moreno terminó de derrumbarse todo, pero eso nadie lo supo, no lo quiso mostrar.

-Vale -fue lo único que dijo- ¿Puedes irte? Necesito estar solo.

-Si. Como quieras.

Se fue, junto con el libro.

Sabiendo que nadie más podía verle, Ace, derrotado y abatido, se sentó en el suelo de la torre de vigía. Se colocó las manos en la nunca y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas.

Solo habían sido besos, solo besos entre ellos dos. Habían estado conteniéndose, se resistían a llegar a algo más.

-Veinticuatro horas...- murmuró con la voz quebrada- ¿Porque no me lo han dicho hace veinticuatro horas?

La noche anterior Marco volvía a estar de guardia, y esa vez, como alguna que otra, Ace decidió acompañarle. Se sentó a su lado, ambos bajo la misma manta que el joven llevaba ahora. Marco le besó, él se dejó besar.

No iba a pasar nada, era un beso tan inocente como los que le precedieron. Entonces Ace notó algo cerca de su ingle. Apartó sus labios de los del otro.

-Marco... la mano.

El rubio la apartó rapidamente.

-Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta -de verdad pareció avergonzado. Ace le sonrió.

-Para ser un hombre curtido por los años en un barco eres bastante caballeroso.

-¿Preferirías que te empotrara? -le entrecerró los ojos.

-No. Me gustas tal y como eres.

Los dos enrojecieron por esa frase.

-Marco...

-Dime.

-No me importa.

-¿El qué?

-Que... -la cara le ardía-. Que me toques.

Hubo cierta quietud, pero entonces el rubio volvió a poner sus labios contra los suyos. Y empezó a tocarle, muy suave.

A cada caricia, el joven acercaba más su cuerpo al otro, hasta que por fin se abrazó a su cuello. Con lentitud, Marco lo tumbó en el suelo, quedando el por encima de su cuerpo. Sus manos se pasearon por el torso de Ace. Con cuidado, lo hacía todo con mucho cuidado.

-Ace...- le susurró-. No sé si cuando subamos el nivel voy a poder controlar a mi otro yo. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que siga?

El moreno puso sus manos en la cara del otro.

-No tengo miedo.

-Eres un inconsciente.

Fue dejando besos en el cuelo del joven y apartándalole la ropa poco a poco, si dejar de acariciarle.

A veces Ace le respondía las caricias, pero el no notar piel de piedra bajo la yema de los dedos le hacía sentir culpable. Así que solo se dejó hacer. Marco se dio cuenta.

-¿Quieres que pare?

-¿Tú quieres parar?

-No.

Y no lo hizo. Fue maravilloso, para los dos, o al menos eso creyó Ace en ese momento. Porque incluso cuando Marco le tapó la boca para que no se oyeran sus gemidos por todo el barco, le daba la sensación de que lo estaba protegiendo.

Cuando terminaron se abrazaron el uno debajo del otro, debajo de la manta nuevamente.

-Ace... Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-¿De que se trata?

Marco tardó en volver a hablar de nuevo.

-Nada, puede esperar.

El joven le sonrió.

-Esta bien.

Y acarició su pelo claro y cara antes de acurrucarse en su pecho. Dijo unas ultimas palabra, ya con un pie en el mundo de la Vilaperis.

-Te quiero.

No. No podía ser, no podía ser que se hubiese entregado de esa manera a un pirata que esperaba matarle desde el momento en que se conocieron. No podía ser que le hubiese dicho esas cosas.

Pensó en si el alter ego de Marco era el bucanero real. Después se dio cuenta de que no iba a salvar la situación por ahí. El Marco que conocía era el Marco segundo de a bordo.

Se había beneficiado de él, y de seguro que reía a carcajadas por ello. Claro que si, ¿Porque no abusar de tu victima antes de aniquilarla? Incluso lo puedes hacer tan bien que se crea que le tienes afecto.

Lo peor de todo es que sabía que la culpa era suya. Era él el que se había dejado y no otra persona, era él el que había querido utilizar a uno para olvidar a otro.

Ace hizo lo que ni tan siquiera hizo cuando murió su madre, lo que reprimió para no presentar debilidad ante sus hermanos.

Lloró.

8888

Era la hora de comer, todo seguía igual que siempre. Al menos, en apariencia.

-¡Ace! -le saludó Shanks cuando llego hasta donde él servía la comida-. ¿Que tal muchacho? Anda, hoy ración doble que estás un poco pálido. -le echó por lo menos ración triple.

-Gra... gracias.

-Ni que darlas. Es la ración de tu hermano.

-¡Qué!- se quejó el chico- ¿¡Porqué le das mi parte!?

-Por comer a escondidas.

-¡Pero tengo haaambre!- le hizo un puchero.

-Que tu hambre sea más grave que a de los demás no te da derecho a dejarles sin comer.

Ace suspiró y se fue para una mesa dejando que siguieran discutiendo a su royo. Les echó una mirada de reojo. Viendo a Shanks costaba creer lo que ocultaba bajo esa máscara, pero viendo a Luffy, y lo feliz que era a su lado, de verdad que quería no creerlo.

Se sentó sin mirar con quien le iba tocar compartir su hora del almuerzo. Con la mala suerte de sentarse al lado de Marco. Era con quien menos tenía ganas de fingir que era todo perfecto. Frente a él estaba Kid, pero no por mucho, Law llegó y el pelirrojo apuró todo lo que le quedaba de alimento para levantarse cuanto antes.

-¿Os vais a pasar todo el viaje así? -le preguntó Jesús Burgues que también estaba en la mima mesa.

-Pregúntaselo a él. Yo ya no sé que más decirle.

-Antes te iba bien con utilizar la cama.- le recordó Laffite.

-¡Mas bien la despensa! -rió Teach.

-Da igual si cama o despensa. No quiere nada conmigo.

-No te amedrentes por ello -le dijo Marco-. Esta travesía se está haciendo bastante larga y Eustass es de temperamento difícil. Solo por eso le están durando los cabreos más de lo normal y la paga contigo.

-Lo tengo en cuenta.

Ace no entendía como Law podía aparentar tan tranquilo. Estaba con sus compañeros, que hablaban con él de sus problemas e incluso le aconsejaba, y él dispuesto a traicionarlos a todos. Pero tampoco entendía por los demás. ¿Cómo han podido mantener aquella mentira tanto tiempo y encima reír como si tal cosa?

Tal vez sea solo una falta des escrúpulos, después de todo eran piratas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ace? -le preguntó Marco, sin saber cuanto hacía que su interior se retorciera-. Tienes mala cara.

-Estoy bien. Solo que después de mi turno no conseguí conciliar el sueño.

-¡Ja!- rió alguien- ¡Parece que su problema de conciliar el sueño no era de ir a la despensa!

Otros más rieron, rieron mientras él se quedaba parado, y la mano que sujetaba la cuchara temblando.

-Ace...- Marco puso su mano en su hombro.

-Déjame- apartó esa mano de un guantazo y se levantó para irse.

8888

Le encontró en popa, tal como la otra vez.

-Ace...- le llamó, pero el joven no quiso verle-. Ace no dejes que te afecte. Sabes que esta tripulación no se caracteriza por su tacto.

El joven suspiró, pero no dijo nada, siguió sin ofrecerle mirada alguna. Marco se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

Ace notó la mano de Marco sobre sus cabellos morenos.

-No estás así solo por eso. Llevas raro toda la mañana ¿Que te ocurre?

-Nada. Ya te he dicho que no he dormido bien. Y esto de mal humor- quería que apartara esa mano, quería que dejara de tocarle y de hablarle en ese tono tan amable y tan falso.

-¿Tu cuerpo esta bien?

Se le revolvió el estómago con esa pregunta.

-¿Porqué me preguntas eso?

-Pensé... que estabas dolorido y por eso...

-Estoy perfectamente.- agarró su muñeca para apartar definitivamente esa mano-. Gracias.

Marco se quedó sorprendido. Desvió la mirada. Se levantó dispuesto a irse.

-Si quieres hablar puedes venir a buscarme.

-Espera- le detuvo Ace-. Tengo que preguntarte algo. Antes de ayer, en la torre de vigía. Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo pero que podía esperar ¿Qué era?

-Que yo también te quiero.

Lo dijo sin rodeos, sin ninguna duda de que eso fuera verdad. Ace siguió sin decir nada, porque realmente se había quedado si saber que decir. Marco se fue.

Mentira, pensó, es todo una pura mentira.

Lo que no supo el joven es que el piloxiano no mentía, que de verdad le quería, y que de verdad se lo quiso decir en la torre de vigía, solo que en ese momento se sintió demasiado avergonzado y cohibido como para decirlo.

8888

La cubierta estaba echa una desastre. Habían pasado cerca de un enorme bicho de estos que solo te encuentras en lugares apartados del espacio. Parecía una iguana sin patas, según habían dicho los yokais, aunque nadie supiera que demonios era una iguana, tuviera patas o no. Era inofensivo, pero echaba un hedor nauseabundo. Lo peor de todo es que emanaba una lluvia verde y pegajosa, hedionda también, que se asemejaba a la gelatina verde y a las mucosidades por igual.

Era una suerte que tuvieran un grumete tan apañado.

-¡Porqué tengo que limpiarlo todo yo! -se quejaba Luffy dándole a la fregona- la cubierta la pisamos todos.

-Menos quejas y más animo chico. No comerás hasta que la cubierta brille.

-¡La madera no brilla!

-Que poco mundo tienes, chico.

-¡Ahhaa!

-Vamos Luffy, tu puedes -dijo Zoro con cachondeo, cosa que provocó que el chico le diera con la fregona a la cabeza-. ¡Eh!

-Ah, perdona, como tu cabeza tiene el mismo color que la caca verde esta os he confundido.

-¡Te voy a matar!

-Niños, niños... ya basta de peleas, podéis limpiar los dos.

-¡Yo no pienso limpiar! ¡Ya no soy tu grumete!

-Es verdad señor Roronoa, es verdad. ¡Capitán! ¿¡No sería recomendable que el señor Roronoa ayude al grumete con esa ardua tarea de limpiar cubierta!?

-Lo es, a ver si se entretiene un rato y deja de molestar.

"Lo mato" fue todo lo que pensó el peliverde antes de que Luffy le diera otra fregona con una sonrisa de victoria y burla.

8888

La cubierta había pasado por mejores momentos, pero ya al menos se podía considerar limpia. Zoro y Luffy se habían pasado todo el día limpiando, con la única comida de una limonzana que les había dado el cocinero para recuperar fuerzas.

Tras esas doce horas de limpieza ambos estaban más que agotados y apenas podían mover un músculo. Sus cuerpos estaba rociados por el suelo.

-Ah... me muerdo de hambre- las tripas de Luffy rugían monstruosamente- Zoro... tráeme comida.

Zoro, estaba completamente frito y sus prominente ronquidos lo confirmaban. Luffy puso la mirada perdida hacia las estrellas.

-Así que así es es como termina todo...

Shanks, que acaba de llegar, le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados intentado creerse como alguien podía exagera tanto con la comida. Suspiró.

-Grumete. Levanta. Tu cena está listas.

Luffy le miró con los ojos brillantes, pero al segundo se deprimió como si en su interior gritara un alma desesperada.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Que estoy tan cansado que no puedo levantarme?

-Me estas tomando el pelo.

-¡No! -se lamentó- ¡Voy a morirme de inanición!

-...

El cyborg resopló y se acercó a Luffy. Le levantó para que pudiera caminar apoyado en su hombro.

-No he visto persona más rara que tú Luffy. Nunca. Y eso que he vivido y navegado mucho.

-¿Que pasa con Zoro?

-Creo que cuando se despierte podrá andar por su propia cuenta.

El comedor estaba vacío, claro, ya no eran horas para nada. Luffy devoraba como una bestia con la mirada de Shanks puesta en él. Este ultimo se sorprendió al ver como el chico se quedaba dormido pero aún así seguía comiendo.

-Ah...-se despertó-. ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

-No te has ido a ningún lugar chico.

-Ah...-siguió devorando.

-... Desde luego queda confirmado, no hay nada ni nadie como tú.

-Gracias- rió.

-No sé si debas tomártelo como un halago.

-Oye Shanks.

-Dime.

-Tu ojo de cyborg... ¿No te marea?

El hombre se alzó de hombros.

-Al principio me fue difícil acostumbrarme a él, pero ya hace muchos años de eso. Ni tan siquiera recuerdo como es ver con dos ojos reales.

-¿En serio? Que bicho raro- rió.

-¡No eres quien para decirme eso!

Siguió comiendo, pero al rato hizo otra pregunta.

-Oye Shanks. ¿Tu crees que soy diferente a como cuando empezó este viaje?

-¿Tu ves que te haya salido un tercer brazo en la frente o algo? ¿No? Pues eso.

-Que no me refería a eso. ¿Pero me puede crecer un brazo en la frente? Que chulo.

-¿A que te refería entonces?

-A... bueno, si me veías más maduro.

-No.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Porqué no!?

-Si no te gusta mi opinión no preguntes.

-Mm...- se deprimió-. A este paso mis hermanos nunca me trataran como un adulto.

-Aunque maduraras no creo que la cosa cambiara. Eso hacen los hermanos ¿no?

-¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-No, pero si he tenido gente que la puedo considerar así -sonrió con un tono nostálgico- De todas formas no creas que madurar es de la noche a la mañana. Mírame a mi, más de cuarenta y todavía no se me puede considerar adulto hecho y derecho.

-¡Pero tú molas!

-Una cosa no quita la otra. Gracias de todas maneras.

-Es la verdad. Cuando tenga tu edad me gustaría parecerme a ti.

Dejó traspuesto al pelirrojo, tanto por la sentencia como por la sonrisa con la que la pronunció.

-Pero que no te se te suba a la cabeza, eh. He dicho parecer, no ser, y solo un poco.

Shanks empezó una risa que se convirtió en carcajada.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo. De verdad no te conviene parecerte a mi.

-¿Por qué no? Caes bien a todo el mundo y sabes mucho. Además eres buena gente.

Una punzada dio en el pecho del cocinero.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Claro. No soy muy listo, pero con las personas no me equivoco- rió.

Incómodo, Shanks decidió levantarse y recoger los platos de la cena de Luffy. El chico ya había terminado.

-Vete a la cama chico. Yo ya recojo esto.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, has trabajado bastante por hoy, te lo mereces.

Con la columna de platos fue al fregadero y se metió en faena, sin darse cuenta de que Luffy le había seguido. El chico le abrazó por detrás.

No lo esperaba, se quedo quieto, notando como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, como la piel se le quedaba de gallina y como los pelos se le ponían de punta.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi este viaje. No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti.

Shanks no respondió. Cuando pudo pensar con claridad el chico ya se había ido. Su calidez se había quedado en su cuerpo, y le hacía querer morirse.

8888

La cena podía haber sido suficiente, pero como al limpiar se había saltado otras cuatro comidas (contaba cinco al día), su estómago le pedía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Fue antes de que terminara el último turno de las horas de sueño cuando tuvo suficientes energías para despertarse y desplazarse cual zombi hasta la cocina.

La despensa estaba cerrada, pero alguien había dejado uno de los enormes barriles de limonzanas fuera de esta, y abierto. Fue hasta él.

No alcanzó ninguna pieza de fruta en el primer intento, ni al segundo, aún estaba medio dormido. Como no desistió en sus intentos acabó dentro del barril. Allí devoró todas las limonzanas que pudo y volvió a quedarse sopa, pero solo en un rato muy corto.

Un numero de personas había entrado después de él, desconociendo la presencia de Luffy dentro del barril. De esta manera empezaron a hablar, haciendo un ruido que despertó al chico en medio de la conversación.

-Esta claro que ya estamos cerca ¡Debemos tomar ya la iniciativa!

-Nadie tomará la iniciativa hasta que tengamos ese mapa.

Le sonó la primera voz, pero no la reconoció, la segunda si supo que era la se Shanks.

-Sugiero -arrastró las palabras Eustass Kidd- que lo tomemos ya por la fuerza. Tarde o temprano nos lo darán como moneda de cambio para que acabemos con su sufrimiento.

-¿Sugiero? -la voz de Shanks sonaba indignada, pero a la ver con un terrible ira contenida-. ¿Qué quieres decir con sugiero? ¡Vuelve a desobedecerme y montar otro numerito como el de Smoker y te aseguro que vas con él!

Algo se estrelló contra el barril casi haciéndolo volcar. Ahora Luffy escuchó la voz del cortador en su oído, sabiendo que el cybor lo había lanzado hasta quedar ahí.

-¿Sabes, Akagami? Tus amenazas son horribles. Pero me he dado cuenta de que tu solo haces eso. Tú solo amenazas.

-Mantengo la cabeza fría para conseguir nuestro objetivo. Cosa que deberías aprender. Mocoso.

-Ya... claro. Todo es mantener la cabeza fría. ¿Me pregunto si es eso en realidad o es que te da pena deshacerte de tu "encantador" grumete? Creo que te inspira cierta... debilidad.

-Intentas difamarme. Eres el primero que pierde con eso señor Kid. Escuchad todos. A mi solo me interesa una cosa, la misma que desde que empezó esta historia, y ese es el tesoro de Roger, nada más. ¿Creéis que sería capaz de echarlo todo a perder, todos los años, todos los sacrificios por un crío que a penas conozco?

-¿Un crío que a penas conoces? -se burló Eustass con marcada sorna-. Creía que pensabas que era alguien de la madera de los grandes, Akagami,-habló con sarcásmo-. Alguien por el que te prometiste ver la luz de las velas de su bajel al desplegarse por primera vez.

-¡Cierra el pico! He mimado al chico para que no husmeara por ahí, eso es todo. Muchos habéis visto que pasa cuando está desatendido.

La conversación fue cortada en el acto. Fue por un grito, de Law, un grito que llegó a todas las partes del barco.

-¡PANETA A LA VISTAAA! ¡HEMOS LLEGADO!

Hubo un corte de respiración por parte de todos. Al segundo todos habían salido a cubierta.

Luffy seguía en el barril, sin poder entender nada, sin querer entender nada.

8888

Los tripulantes se arrimaron babor y a estribor para ver el anhelo de sus sueños. Hay estaba, un gran planeta verde, cruzado por dos anillos. Cuando se reflejó en el ojo humano de Shanks casi le da por ponerse a llorar.

Quiso ver mejor y busco un catalejo que tenía en el bolsillo. No lo encontró. Se lo había dejado en la cocina.

8888

Luffy había conseguido salir del barril. No lograba pensar con claridad. Estaba tan mareado que se tuvo que apoyar en una de las mesas, casi tirando un catalejo que había encima.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero entonces pensó en sus compañeros. Sus hermanos, el profesor, el capitán, Vivi, Zoro. Ellos no sabían nada. Ellos estaban en peligro.

Tomo fuerzas para salir corriendo junto con los demás. Pero no llegó muy lejos.

A la vez que el iba a cubierta, Shanks venía de ella. Ambos se encontraron en las escaleras.

**Continuará...**


	34. Capitulo 34

**Capitulo 34**

La respiración se le paró unos instantes cuando le vio en el comedor, sintió como si el peor de los ácidos le pasara por la garganta. ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué él precisamente estaba allí? ¿Lo había oído todo? Si, lo había hecho, esa mirada que le dirigía lo demostraba.

A pesar de todo, su voz sonó firme, tranquila.

-¿Qué haces aquí chico?

Adelantó sus pasos, Luffy se echó hace atrás.

Shanks lo vio claro, estaba todo hecho. No tenía la confianza del chico, no quedaba nada de él en un interior.

Mátalo, se dijo, mátalo antes de que lo mate otro que no seas tú.

Escondió su brazo robótico tras su espalda para que otro no viera como lo estaba transformando en su sable.

Vamos, mátalo. De un corte limpio. Sin sufrimiento. Es eso o echar todo por la borda.

Luffy vio la frialdad en la expresión del otro. Ya nada demostraba que fuera aquel hombre que creía conocer y admiraba. Apretó los dientes y nudillos. Sentía rabia.

Alzó su puño contra él para golpearle con toda su fuerza. Shanks le cogió la mano antes de que le llegara el impacto, sin problema alguno. A Luffy se le cambió la cara cuando el falso cocinero alzó su arma.

Vamos, mátalo, no dudes.

Pero dudó, y eso determinó la conclusión, puesto que tan concentrado estaba en convencerse de matar al muchacho que cuando Zoro entró en la cocina no le vio venir. Solo se dio cuenta cuando volaba hacia el otro lado de la cocina gracias a la patada que le había dado el peliverde.

Se golpeó con todos los cacharros que había y le cayeron encima otros tantos. El aturdimiento le dio otra oportunidad al yokai que no se detuvo ni una sola milésima de segundo.

-Y esto para darnos ventaja, cabrón.

Shanks, antes de su reunión clandestina, había seguido con su papel. Se había levantando y había empezado a calentar los fogones para preparar el desayuno. Si no hubiese echo esto, tal vez, a Zoro no se le hubiese ocurrido coger el bidente para remover las brasas y clavárselo justo en el metal de su rodilla. Su pierna amputada no sentía, pero le fue imposible no gritar.

-¡Zoro!- le llamó Luffy.

-¡Rápido!- le agarró del hombro de la cazadora-. ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Shanks se levantó y se arrancó el arma homicida. Con toda la velocidad que le permitió su pierna metálica y ahora coja, persiguió a los dos. Cayó de bruces contra la escalera no dejó de apuntar a Luffy y Zoro, que corrían por cubierta, con el cañón láser que tenía en el brazo. Los tenía a tiro.

Mátalo joder, mátalo.

No pudo.

El yokai y el chico se cubrieron tras la puerta del castillo de popa, cuyo pasillo daba al despacho del capitán.

-¡Ah!- resopló maldiciéndose así mismo. Se irguió con porte imponente. -¡Cambio de planes muchachos!

A la tripulación, que le había pasado desapercibida toda la pelea en la cocina por quedarse absortos con el planeta, no lo hizo el grito de Shanks. Para más confirmación, el pelirrojo sacó su sable.

-¡Es barco es nuestro! ¡Y el mapa también!

Los piratas vitorearon poniéndose en marcha.

-¡Eleva la bandera pirata Law!

Pero el perlado, que era el que había dado el aviso de avistamiento, no estaba en el puesto de vigía que le correspondía, dejando con interrogantes a más de uno.

* * *

><p>Zoro cerró la puerta tras de si. Todos los no amotinados estaban ya estaban en el despacho.<p>

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? -preguntó el chico que aún no sabía todo- ¿Law?

-Explicaciones más tarde- cortó el capitán-. Espero que sepan usar esto como dios manda.- les pasó pistolas a cada uno.

* * *

><p>Los piratas habían abierto ya el almacén de armas y con estas hacían todo lo posible para abrir tambíen la puerta del castillo de popa, algo más resistente que la simple madera.<p>

-Déjenme a mi señores, acabaremos antes.

Con su cañón, Shanks, voló la puerta por los aires.

Entraron en manada en el despacho, pero allí no había nadie, todo estaba perfecto, impoluto, vacío.

-¿Donde están?

-¡Mirad en las habitaciones!

Lo hicieron. Nada, nadie.

-¡En la biblioteca tampoco!

-¡Joder!

-¡Id a los botes, rápido!- ordenó el capitán pirata- ¡Es al único sitio donde puede haber ido!

Siguieron las ordenes. El cyborg estuvo a punto de seguir el mismo camino que ellos, pero entonces vio algo. Apartó la mesa de despacho con una mano, bajo ella estaba la ahora descubierta trampilla.

Rió.

-Bien jugado Mihawk.

* * *

><p>Por la quilla del barco, la puerta de salida de los botes ya se estaba abriendo, mientras que bajaban mecánicamente las cuerdas que mantenía colgado uno de estos, donde estaban ya las ocho personas opuestas al motín. Todo demasiado lento para lo tensas que estaban las cosas.<p>

-Vamos, vamos, vamos.- apuraba el profesor Usopp balanceándose de atrás a delante agarrado al borde del bote.

-Cálmese de una vez – le ordenó el capitán -Solo pueden salir por esa puerta, y no pueden hacerlos todos a la vez. Si alguien aparece céntrense en acribirllarlo.

Pero el primer pirata que apareció no lo hizo por la puerta. Con el fogonazo de sus alas Marco entró por debajo del barco, dio una voltereta en el aire sobre sus cabezas y aterrizó en la proa del bote.

-¡Tenéis que darme el mapa!

-¡Esto vas a tener!

Luffy se lanzó contra él. Ambos salieron del bote y cayeron sobre el suelo de madera.

-¡Luffy!- Ace saltó en su ayuda junto con Sabo.

-¡Subidlo, chicos, rápido! -el profesor estaba al borde del infarto-. ¡No hay tiempo!

El menor de los D. Monkey forcejeaba con Marco que intentaba por todos los medios controlarlo sin hacerle un rasguño.

-¡Escuchadme! ¡Si me dais el mapa os dejaran de perseguir! ¡Es lo único que quieren!

-¡Y esto es lo que quieres tú!

Ese fue Ace, que agarró el cuello del la camisa de Marco y le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte como para volverle la cara del otro lado.

-¡Vamos!- apuró Sabo para saltar el bote que estaba a punto de salir.

Dos de los hermanos menores lo consiguieron, el mayor de los tres fue agarrado antes de saltar. Su espalda se golpeó contra la pared a las vez que sujetaban sus hombros.

-¡Tienes que creerme Ace! ¡Ya lo había decidido! ¡Había decidido estar de vuestro lado justo en el momento en que te besé por primera vez!

El moreno inspiró sin desviar sus ojos de los del otro.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije esa noche en la torre de vigía?

Se preparó para tomar la pistola que tenía escondida por detrás, debajo de su camisa abierta.

-Si -sonrió aliviado-. Dijiste que me querías.

-Dije que no te tengo miedo.

Sacó el arma y disparó si rodeos a la pierna del otro

-¡Aah!- gritó de dolor a la vez que se encogía en el suelo.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala de maquinas cayó como un tronco, los piratas ya estaban allí.

-¡Vamos Ace! ¡Corre!- le gritó Sabo.

El joven se lanzó a la carrera sin mirar atrás. Los disparos de luz le pasaron muy cerca. El bote ya se había soltado de las cuerdas.

Saltó, y solo su gran suerte hizo que cayera dentro de la pequeña nave y no contra el suelo del legendario Planeta del Tesoro.

-¡Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir!

-¡Cálmese profesor! -le pidió esta vez la chica.

Las velas del bote se desplegaron. El capitán tomó los mandos. La distancia que los separaba del barco cada vez se hacía más grande.

Entonces la popa del bote estalló.

-¡Ah! -gritó el capitán de dolor. Aún así no soltó los mandos, se mantuvo en su posición.

Las llamas se extendía, caían, no había nada que hacer.

-¡Vamos a morir! -gritó desesperado el profesor derramando grandes lágrimas. Esa vez, nadie le dijo que se calmara.

* * *

><p>-¿¡Que demonios haces mentecato!? - Agarró Shanks a Buggy, que era el que había disparado contra el bote. - ¡Perderemos el mapa por tu culpa!<p>

-¡Tranquilizate! ¡Se puede buscar entre los escombros!

-¡No si el mapa forma parte de esos escombros!

-Capitán -le llamaron la atención.

Shanks miró para ver que pasaba. Jesus Burgués, con sus seis prominentes brazos, lanzó a Eustass a sus pies. Le había esposado manos y pies y estaba bastante malherido. Era evidente que se había defendido cuando todos fueron a por él.

-¿Porque lo tenéis así?

-Law nos ha traicionado. Y este siempre ha ido de su mano.

Shanks le observó. El joven pelirrojo acostumbraba a mirarle a los ojos, pero esta vez no, esta vez tenía demasiado en que pensar para ello. El cyborg se sentó en el suelo para hablarle.

-Así que te ha dejado atrás.

Poco pudo hacer el cortador para cubrir lo que le perturbaban esas palabras.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Eustass le miró. Había determinación en sus ojos.

-Conseguir el tesoro, matar a esa panda de cretinos y recuperale, vivo o muerto.

El capitán pirata sonrió complacido.

-Podéis soltarle -se levantó, con mucho esfuerzo por su pierna- Docto Q ¿Cómo está Marco?

-Se pondrá bien. Pero no hoy, hip, ni mañana y puede que pasado tampoco, hip. En verdad no lo sé, hip, pero se pondrá bien, hip.

-De acuerdo. Que descanse. ¡Burgués! ¡Toma el timón! Vamos a buscar ese maldito mapa.

* * *

><p>Fue uno de los peores aterrizajes de sus vida, incluso para los que eran más ancianos de la cuenta.<p>

Arrastrándose, recomponiéndose y recobrando el aliento, entre la frondosa selva que les rodeaba, iban descubriendo que ninguno de ellos había muerto.

-No es por nada Law -le espetó el profesor con todas las partes de su cuerpo temblando- Pero cuando yo recomendé dar el mapa y dejar vivir me dijisteis que era mejor tenerlo a buen recaudo porque así se lo pensarían dos veces antes de hacer nada.

-Algunos de la tripulación no tienen tanto coeficiente intelectual como para darle a la lógica. Uno de esos capullos nos habrá disparado.

-No hay tiempo para quejarse -se levantó el capitán- tenemos que encontrar refugio y...

No se pudo mantener en pie. Con un quejido, agarrándose el hombro izquierdo, acabó arrodillado en el suelo. La mayoría de los presentes se acercó a él con preocupación.

-No me miréis así. Apartad. Estoy mejor que vosotros.- Se apoyó de espaldas a un árbol- D. Monkey- miró a Ace- Deme el mapa.

Iba a obedecer pero cuando buscó en su bolsillo no encontró aquella rara esfera. Alterándose, registró todo los recovecos de su ropa. Se quedó pálido.

-No.. no lo tengo.

-¿¡Cómo!?-gritaron todos.

-¡Se me ha debido caer cuando lo de Marco!

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho? -Law alzó la voz- Con razón nos han disparado, ya no le servimos para nada.

-¿Y que quieres? ¡Haberlo guardado tú!

-¡A mi nunca me hubieseis dejado guardarlo!

-¡Basta! -les detuvo el capitán, cosa que le hizo toser, algunos de los otros empezaron a preocuparse más- Roronoa, inspecciona la zona y busca algún sitio que sea viable. Estos arboles no nos hacen tanto el apaño como parece. Que te acompañe la señorita. Supongo que ella si sabrá volver.

-Yo también voy -dijo Luffy.

-Lo que sea. Váyanse ya.

Zoro se quedó mirándo su hombro, cubierto por su destrozada y sangrante chaqueta de capitán, había cierta impotencia en él.

-Vamos Vivi, Luffy.

Los tres se fueron. Mihawk dejó de contenerse tanto.

-Trafalgar. No me fio de usted, pero como ya expuso, no me queda otra. Necesito que me haga un reconocimiento.

El perlado se acercó, le abrió la chaqueta y la camisa, no tenía buena pinta.

-¿Cuanto hace que ingirió la flor estacional?

-Hace tres días.

-Entonces tiene usted un problema.

-¿Solo uno? -rió con sarcasmo.

-Si hubiese ingerido la flor estacional de rejuvenecimiento sus heridas se curarían antes. Pero con la del envejecimiento se recuperara al ritmo de un humano o especies similares.

-¿Y la saliva de Roronoa o su hermana?

-He hechos mis deberes sobre eso, puede ayudar, pero en su caso no van a hacer milagros.

-Perdón -intervino Usopp- Creo que los aquí presentes nos estamos perdiendo.

-¿Acaso no lo saben?- le preguntó a Mihawk.

-No ha surgido.

-¿El que no ha surgido? -preguntó Sabo.

-El que sepáis que Mihawk Yurakiur es un yokai.

* * *

><p>-Así que vosotros ya lo sabíais todo.<p>

-Si. Law se entregó y nos lo contó lo del motín -explicó la chica.

-¿Y porqué no me dijisteis nada?.-te tono era de bastante enfado.

-Porque eres un bocazas.-le dijo Zoro.

Luffy iba a empezar a discutir pero se dio cuenta de que por mucho que le fastidiara el peliverde tenía razón. Resopló.

Las cosas eran difícil de asentarlas en su cabeza. Hacía menos de una hora que los que creía compañeros habían dejado de serlo. Shanks...

-Quietos.-les detuvo Zoro-. He oído algo.

Había algo que se movía de un lado a otro entre las plantas.

-¡U2!- gritó Luffy feliz con sus propias deducciones- ¡Has vuelto!

-¡Como mierda quieres que sea esa maldita cría de elefante! -le rugió Zoro- ¡Ni tan siquiera estamos en el mismo continente de galaxias!

-Nos habrá seguido.

-¡No puede seguirnos!

-Por que tu lo digas.

-¡Es de sentido común!

-Dejad de gritar -le dijo la chica- No sabemos que nos acecha y que nos puede hacer.

En ese preciso momento, la chica, notó algo justo detrás suya, giró el rostro. Un sudor frio la recorrió de pies a cabeza al toparse con un esqueleto.

-Perdone señorita -dijo este- ¿Me dejaría ver sus bragas?

-¡Iaaaaaahhhaaaaa!

Vivi saltó a los brazos de Zoro con tanto ímpetu que los dos acabaron tirados entre la espesura.

-¡Waaaa! -se emocionó Luffy más allá sus limites- ¡Un esqueleto que habla!

Un esqueleto que hablaba, vestía con traje raído por el tiempo, sombrero de copa y lucía un pelo más que afro.

-¡Yohoho! En realidad no soy un esqueleto, esa forma me la dio mi creador. En realidad soy un robot.

Y ciertamente si te fijabas no estaba echo de huesos si no de un material parecido al bronce, que por lo que parcialmente se veía tambíen podía oxidarse.

-¡Ahora molas más!

-¡Yohoho! Usted joven dice unas cosas que me hacen sonrojar la piel... ¡Solo que yo no tengo piel! ¡Yohohohoho!

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Que divertido eres!

Zoro y Vivi no daban crédito.

-¡Oye!- siguió Luffy-. ¡Necesitamos un sitio donde quedarnos! ¿Nos prestas tu casa?

-¡Eso no es lo primero que se le pregunta un extraño! -le reprendieron sus dos amigos.

-Claro -respondió el no esqueleto.

-¡Y tú no dejes pasar a tu casa a primero que pase!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Que divertido todo!

* * *

><p>La morada donde habitaba el esqueleto robot, cuyo nombre era Brook, era una gigantesca roca con forma de calavera subida en lo alto de una colina.<p>

La expedición de ocho personas fue guiada hasta allí, cargando con las pocas provisiones que habían sobrevivido a la caída y al fuego, a parte de algo alargado y envuelto en una manta que solo el capitán sabía lo que era y que no quiso desahecerse de él.

-Al menos dígame qué es. - dijo Sabo que era el que llevaba a cuestas lo que quiera que fuera aquello- es bastante grande.

-Cuando nos asentemos lo sabrá.- respondió lo más natural que pudo, pero a pesar de que iba apoyado en Zoro para caminar las fuerzas se le iba con el mero hecho de existir.

El interior de la roca era amplio, había espacio de sobra para todos, incluso con el montó de cosas, de muy normales a muy extrañas, desperdigadas por el lugar. Además de un que otro instrumento de música.

-¿Tiene material médico? -preguntó Law- Sería una ayuda para atender a nuestro inválido.

-¡Claro, claro! Por ese rincón tengo algunas plantas muy últies. Pero túmbenlo -apartó un par de cosas, colocó unos cuantos cojines y puso una manta a modo de cama-. Disculpen el desorden, llevo aquí bastante tiempo solo.

-No importa -dijo el capitán mientras el peliverde le ayudaba a sentarse -es más de lo que esperaba cuando desembarqué en este planeta.

-¿Cuanto hace que estás en este planeta? -preguntó el profesor.

-No llevo demasiado la cuenta... tal vez un año, cinco, diez, veinte, cien, doscientos... Desde que el capitán Roger me dejó aquí no me dio ningún calendario.

Silencio de asimilación.

-¿¡Roger!?-gritaron todos.

-Si ¿Porqué? ¿Le conocen?

-¡Por eso venimos aquí!

-Buscamos su tesoro.

-¿Sabes donde está?

-Ah... si, puedo saberlo. Pero...- se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Te lo estas guardando para ti? -preguntó Sabo.

-No, no, no se trata de eso. Sé donde está, pero no puedo recordarlo.

-¿Un robot que no recuerda?-preguntó Usopp- Esta claro que no vamos a dejar de ver cosas extrañas en este viaje.

-Es que hace tiempo perdí unos de mis disco duros de mis recuerdos -se abrió la cabeza para demostrar que efectivamente faltaba un casete en una abertura entre todo un manojo de cables y elementos de ingeniería informática-. Poco recuerdo de los días anteriores al llegar a este planeta.

-¿Conoces a Shanks Akagami? -le preguntó el perlado terminando de atender en condiciones al yokai halcón.

-Me suena, me suena... No, no se quien es.

-¿Por qué le preguntas por Shanks? - quiso saber Luffy.

-El fue parte de la tripulación de Roger.

Otro silencio de asimilación.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Eso es imposible -le dijo el capitán-. Esta claro que ese maldito Akagami es humano, si así fuera ahora mismo ya debería haber muerto de exagerada vejez.

-La flor estacional está más al alcance de su mano que de la de usted, capitán Yurakiur.

-Maldito hijo de puta. Por eso lo supo. Usted también la ha ingerido ¿Verdad, Trafalgar?

-Si. Realmente fue eso lo que me hizo contactar con Akagami. Y aunque no me fue necesario usarla más de unos meses, lo síntomas son inconfundibles.

-Así supo usted lo mio.

-Perdonad si os recuerdo que somos muchos aquí -les miró el narizotas con ojos afilados- No habléis como si fuerais los únicos dignos de información, por favor.

-¡Eso, eso! -le secundó Luffy.

-La flor estacional es una planta -explicó Law-. Según el tipo de hace ganar o perder años. Él herido aquí presente la usa para que nadie descubra que es un yokai y sea expulsado de la Marina. Yo la use en su tiempo por situaciones que vienen a cuento. En el caso de otros no, pero para lo que nos la hemos inyectado, ingerido, o bebido reconocemos a los que también lo están haciendo, porque no solo es un cambio de edad extraño, también es una vuelta al normalidad con rarezas.

-Shanks no parece un hombre preocupado por la edad- comentó Sabo-. Aunque en si no aparente muchas cosas de primera.

-En realidad ya no la toma, en dos ocasiones se sometió a un experimento a base de esas flores y llegó más allá de eso. Sé que Marco tuvo algo que ver en la segunda, por lo que deduzco en el la primera fue con otro piloxiano, también un tal doctor Vengapunk. La primera vez, cuando superó la edad de noventa años Shanks consiguió restarse un setenta de manera definitiva. Entre la tripulación se comentaba que fue por eso que perdió su pierna. A la segunda perdería su brazo.

-¿Y el ojo?

-Eso es otra historia.

-¿Pero porqué hizo algo así? -preguntó el híbrido.

-Por el tesoro de Roger. Es más que una obsesión para él.

-¡Pero ese hombre tiene que estar mal de la cabeza! -afirmó Usopp- ¿Ni morir se permite con tal de llegar a ese tesoro?

Ace miró a su hermano pequeño. Luffy se estaba quedando bastante taciturno con la conversación. Era mejor desviar el tema por el momento.

-Law. ¿Está bien que hayas dejado a Eustass allí? Te entregaste a nosotros para salvarle. ¿No crees que su vida está ahora en grave peligro?

El perlado tardó en contestar.

-No le mataran.

-¿Estás seguro?

Law sonrió.

-Es de Shanks Akagami de quien estamos hablando. Sabe que me lo pensaré dos veces antes de atacarle si tiene a Eustass a buen recaudo.

* * *

><p>Sabo preparó el almuerzo, aunque en realidad era la cena puesto que ya estaba cayendo la tarde cuando llegaron.<p>

-No lo entiendo. ¿Si Sabo cocina de esta manera porque se molestó en contratar a otro cocinero?

-Eso llevo preguntándome yo todo el camino señor Trafalgar -contestó Mihawk, en ese momento haciendo esfuerzos por comer solo. Vivi se había ofrecido ayudarle, pero el hombre era demasiado orgulloso.

-¡Dejen de reprocharme! ¡Ese maldito pirata encubierto me pareció un hombre de lo más fiable, agradable, experimentado y limpio!

-Brook ¿Es fácil encontrar comida aquí?

-Si, señor Ace. También agua.

-Menos mal, un problema menos.

-¿Y carne?

-Lo siento señor Luffy. Aquí no hay nada parecido a un animal.

-¡Me moriré de hambre!

-Capitán. Aún no me ha comentado que es eso- señaló Sabo aquello que tuvo que cargar envuelto en mantas.

Mihwak suspiró.

-Puede mirarlo por usted mismo.

-Vale -dijo Luffy que ya los estaba desenvolviendo.

Eran dos espadas.

-La más grande es la mía. Como saben los yokais nos entendemos más con el acero que con los láser. Me pareció conveniente traerlas.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Para Zoro. No sé si la señorita sabe usa una espada, pero en la base de la Marina al mando de Hina ya supe que estaba bien provista de acero.

El peliverde dejó su plato a un lado para ver que tipo de espada le había traído Miahwk. Seguramente, pensó, sea un sable corto.

No era un sable corto.

-Zoro ¿Estas bien? Eh, colega, que te has quedado tonto.

Las manos del híbrido, temblorosas, se acercaron al arma. La sostuvo. Era una katana, de empuñadura y vaina blanca, la guarnición de oro.

Tragó saliva y muy despacio desenvaino para ver la hoja. Sus temblores se exetendieron por todo su cuerpo.

-Es la suya – dijo con voz queda – es la espalda de Kuina.

Vivi, la única que entendía el interior de Zoro en ese momento, se llevó la mano a la boca con un grito contenido.

-¿Qué pasa, que ocurre?- Le preguntaba Luffy-. ¿No te gusta esa espada?

-Mihawk – le llamó el peliverde-. ¿De donde has sacado esta espada?

-La tengo de hace ya varios siglos. Se la compré a un coleccionista de armas.

El joven yokai se incorporó y salió de la calavera.

-¡Zoro espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy hacer la primera guardia.

Tan solo llegó hasta la falda de la colina, donde se sentó dando las espalda a sus compañero. Algunos como Luffy quisieron ir con él, pero Vivi les detuvo. No era el momento. Él necesitaba estar solo.

-¿Qué es esa espada? -quiso saber el profesor.

-Era la espada de una buena amiga nuestra. Murió debido a una enfermedad que siempre ha asolado a los de la familia Ave. El padre de ella le dio la espada a Zoro, pero el la rechazó. Supuestamente debió haber sido destruida durante el exterminio.

-Puede tratarse de una copia. -le dijo Law-. No parece una espada común, si estaba registrada en algún sitio es posible que un maestro armero la haya querido devolver a la vida.

-Si, pensado en frio se llega a esa conclusión -ella sonrió con pena-. Seguramente él se haya dado cuenta.

-¿Y porqué se pone así? No entiendo nada. Sabo, más comida.

-Comes demasiado.

-No es nada nuevo.

-Se pone así por el alma de todas las cosas.

-¿Qué?

-Es una creencia yokai ancestral. Cada persona, cada animal, planta o objeto tienen alma, un sentimiento. Zoro no es especial devoto de esto, pero... seguramente, ha podido sentir el alma de Kuina.

Mihawk miró de reojo la boca de la calavera por donde había salido Zoro. La herida empezó a dolerle más.

* * *

><p>Sentado bajo el manto de estrellas de la noche. A su espalda la calavera, a su frente la selva. No había nadie que le juzgara, nadie estaba con él. Salvo esa espada.<p>

Puso una mano en su frente, tenía la cara contraída por la pena, y las lagrimas no paraban de salir por mucho que cerrara los ojos.

Se prometió a si mismo que que antes moriría en ese planeta que volver a sentir que perdía a alguien. Los protegería.

**Continuara...**

**Notas: **Visto habéis que la historia ha vuelto a encarrilarse en la película, visto habéis también que aun así no todo es igual (risas). Esto ya, ni falta hace decirlo, es el ciclo final de este fic...

Y yo que creí que no llegaría nunca, menos cuando lo puse en hiatus para siempre sin decir nada (risas). Pero hemos llegado, espero que los que continuéis leyendo sigáis entretenidos como mínimo (risas, aunque no he hecho ningún chiste).


	35. Capitulo 35

**Aquí el** nuevo capitulo, a esto el falta poquísimo.

**Tsumi13**, si, la conozco, en plan que la he leído un montón y le he enviado algún que otro comentario (risas) ¿Por? (al final te vas a tener que hacer una cuenta para que sigamos hablando xD)

**Capitulo 35**

Cada uno de los actuales habitantes de la calavera se quedó dormido esa noche. Estaban agotados y poco les costó conciliar un sueño reparador. Incluido el joven yokai que se había quedado haciendo la guardia.

Dormía sentando, con los brazos cruzados y la espada en su regazo. No estaba apoyado en nada, por ello, un disparo que iba directo a su cabeza tardó tanto en producirse, porque el pirata que intentó matarle quiso antes cerciorarse bien de que el híbrido de verdad estaba dormido. Y por ello no acertó, porque aunque el yokai si estaba dormido, fue despertado por el cazador al no poder evitar hacer ruido moviéndose entre las hojas.

Zoro actuó con velocidad, nada más apartar la cabeza para evitar el disparo se levantó con un giro y desenvainó la espada. Sus piernas avanzaron tan rápido que al francotirador de turno no le dio tiempo a pensar. El peliverde cortó por la mitad a su victima, sin pensar que era Buggy de quien se trataba y que este había confiado ciegamente en que sobreviviría porque Zoro iba a cortar por la altura de su cuello.

Ahí no se acabó todo, el cuerpo del de la nariz de payaso fue cayendo, en esos segundos el joven yokai percibió un brillo entre la espesura, un arma. No, varias.

-Te tenemos.

Y casi le tuvieron, segundo después del aviso, saltó hacia atrás escapándose de la emboscada de disparos que le tenían preparada. Aterrizó en una rama, pero no pudo quedarse ahí, tenía que seguir esquivando disparos.

Desde las alturas encontró a un par, se posicionó en el suelo por detrás de ellos y los desnucó con la espada. Se escondió otra vez de los disparos.

Entre los arbustos le llegó cierto olor. Lo reconoció en breve. Shanks también había venido, y se dirigía justo donde estaba él.

Respiró hondo. Salió de su escondite dispuesto a cortar la cabeza de la serpiente.

El tiempo se quedó parado cuando las dos espadas, la de Shanks y la de Zoro chocaron. Sus ojos se miraron, los del peliverde llenos de furia, los de Shanks concentrados y acompañados con una sonrisa.

-Lo haces bastante bien.

Zoro percibió como lo encañonaban de nuevo. Sabía que no podía retroceder ante él, pero si moría en ese instante... ¿A quien iba a proteger?

Llevó a cabo la retirada justo en la milésima que decidía si vivía o no. Vivió, y tuvo la suerte de recibir solo un par de rasguños de luces que le pasaron de refilón.

Avanzó por la colina sin que el enemigo dejara de intentar abatirle.

-¡Piratas! -gritó para despertar a los de la calavera- ¡Están aquí!

No hacía falta avisar, con todo el escándalo hecho los de la resistencia ya se habían puesto en marcha, habían cogido sus armas y guardaban las espaldas de Zoro.

Dispararon hacía los arboles, con toda la idea de mermar los fuegos del otro bando, sin pensar en que uno de ellos iba a conseguir darle a más de uno.

-¿¡Quién cojones tiene esa puntería del diablo!?

En el interior de la calavera miraba al narizotas con la boca abierta.

-No ha fallado ni uno – dijo Sabo.

El propio profesor Usopp era el que menos se lo creía.

-Zoro, estás herido.

-Son solo rasguños Vivi. No es para ponerse nervioso.

-Estás sangrando -le dijo Law-. Deja que te los vea.

Mihawk, más que inmovilizado por sus heridas, también vio esos rasguños.

-No te han venido de la misma dirección.

-Si. Entre los arboles se han dedicado a rodearme a disparos.

-Y tú te has metido de lleno. Deja esas imprudencias para cuando de verdad sirvan.

Zoro le miró disgustado.

-Y usted deje de dar ordenes, capitán, y cálmese un rato. No vaya a ser que su herida se empeore.

El comentario si que le hizo empeorar, de rabia.

-Eh, están haciendo algo. -señaló Luffy al exterior.

A los pies de la colina, y todavía protegidos por la foresta, los piratas alzaron una bandera blanca.

-¿Porqué hacen eso?-preguntó el chico.

-Significa que quieren hacer un alto el fuego para pactar -le contestó el perlado.

-¿Para qué?-interrogó el profesor-. Si ya tiene el mapa.

Ace pensó en ello.

-¿Y si cree que aún lo tenemos nosotros? -todos le miraron-. Pensadlo. La huida fue muy rápida y movida. Se me cayó el mapa sin que me diera cuenta, tal vez ellos tampoco se hayan enterado.

-Eso desde luego explicaría la bandera -habló el capitán- Y es una oportunidad.

En ese momento se escuchó la voz de Shanks gritar.

-Disculpen señores. No sé si han visto nuestra bandera. Me gustaría hablar un rato. Si es posible una entrevista con un portavoz yo iré solo hasta la mitad del tramo de colina.

-Esta claro que no tienen el mapa.- dijo Sabo mirando desde un resquicio.

-¿Quién irá?- el profesor empezó a temblar.

-Tiene que ser alguien que sepa hablar, que no se ponga nervioso y desde luego que no le diga nada del mapa.- explicó Zoro -lo primordial es conseguir tiempo.

-Disculpad -intervino Brook-. No sé si será el más apto, pero el señor Luffy ya ha salido de la cueva.

Acto seguido se dieron cuenta que la mierda del niño no estaba con ellos. Se apoltronaron en la boca de la calavera, confirmando el gran temor que tenía.

-¡Luffy! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Vuelve!

-Detente Ace -le agarró Sabo de la camisa evitando que saliera- ¡El pacto de entrevista es solo uno! ¡Si sales os acribillaran a los dos!

-¡No puedo quedarme mirando! ¡Ese niño la va a joder bien jodida!

-No hay nada que hacer -dijo Law intentando mantenerse tranquilo pero claramente sobrepasado por la situación-. Nuestras vidas depende de él.

Todos tragaron saliva, miraron hacia la colina. Creyera en lo que creyeran, incluso si no creían, rezaron porque las cosas salieran bien.

* * *

><p>Shanks vio salir al chico de la boca de la calavera y a su hermano gritarle que volviera donde estaba. Se bajó un poco el sombrero para que nadie le viera reírse. Transformó su brazo en una muleta y avanzó cojeando por la colina.<p>

Luffy avanzó hasta la mitad de la colina y esperó a que Shanks llegara. El día anterior había dejado de ser aquel cocinero que creía conocer tan bien, y ahora de nuevo había cambiado, dejándo de ser el terrible pirata que estuvo a punto de matarle en la cocina.

Lo observaba y no dejaba de parecerle un viejo cansado y achacoso que apenas podía andar. Estuvo a punto de ayudarle. Estuvo...

El cybor llegó con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Buenos días chico, reconozco que no esperaba que fueras tú el portavoz -rió, Luffy no rió con él, el mayor apartó la mirada-. ¿Te importa que me siente?- ya se estaba sentando en una roca-. Esta pierna no hace más que darme problemas desde que Zoro y yo tuvimos una desavenencia en la cocina- volvió a bromear, Luffy siguió en sus treces- Chico... -se puso serio, arrepentido-. Lo que oíste en el barco... al menos la parte que te corresponde, no era cierta.

-Me mentiste.

-Ya, ya lo sé.

-Me mentiste en todo, ni tan siquiera tienes cuarenta años.

Shanks se sorprendió al oír eso, pero no le faltó mucho para entender.

-Parece que Law os ha contando un par de cosas. ¿Cómo le va? Eustass está bastante preocupado.

Luffy siguió mirándole, serio, sin decir nada.

-Escúchame chico. Soy el primero que no se siente orgulloso de como he llevado mi vida. Pero ahora mismo estoy en una situación de no retorno. Si me rindo ahora... piensa en como le sentará a los demás -señaló con su pulgar hacia atrás, hacia donde estaban los piratas- Yo no sobreviviría, pero vosotros tampoco. Hazme caso, hagamos una tregua -sonrió-. Consigamos el tesoro juntos, y saldermos todos muy ricos de esta. Tu me conoces Luffy, sabes que si puedes confiar en mi.

Apunto estuvo de hacerlo, apunto. Ya fuera por que había dicho su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocían, ya fuera porque de verdad quería confiar en él. Pero le pasó lo mismo que a Zoro hace un momento, que vio algo brillar entre la espesura del bosque y supo que le estaban apuntando.

Miró a Shanks directo a los ojos.

-No – dijo tajante dejando al otro como si le hubiesen echado un jarro de agua fría-. No vas a tener el mapa, y no vas a tener el tesoro.

El que fue cocinero se contuvo todo lo que tenía dentro en ese momento. Se levantó muy lentamente. Su mirada era tenaz.

-Nunca vas a aprender a ver con quien te la estas jugando.

La presencia del pelirrojo era ya un arma de por si, pero Luffy se mantuvo firme.

-Voy ha sugerirlo de otra manera. Tenéis hasta el amanecer, si para entonces no tengo el mapa os bombardearé con los cañones del barco hasta que no queden de vosotros ni los restos. Si no lo haces por ti, chico, hazlo por los que te esperan en la calavera.

-No nos pasará nada -dijo seguro-. Saldremos de esta, te derrotaremos, a ti y a tu banda. Y no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo.

Shanks sonrió, esta vez de una manera más natural. Aún en esas circunstancias el chico era admirable.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana, Shanks.

Se dieron la vuelta para alejarse el uno del otro. El cyborg se detuvo un momento para mirar de reojo al chico. Tenía una presión en el pecho que crecía solo con pensar que a la mañana siguiente se acabaría todo.

Solo será una muerte más, pensó, la ultima y se acabó todo.

La presión en el pecho aumentó.

* * *

><p>Luffy les contó todo a los demás, los cuales se permitieron suspirar aliviados, aunque no mucho.<p>

-Sin el mapa estamos muertos -dijo Sabo pensativo.

-Si intentamos irnos estamos muertos – secundó Ace.

-Si nos quedamos estamos muertos – siguió Zoro.

-¡Dejad de repetir tanto la palabra muerto! -les reprendió el narizotas- ¡El único con derecho a ser pesimista soy yo!

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y recuperar el mapa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, capitán -asintió Law-. No obstante debemos pensar otra vez en el "como".

-Esto...- todos miraron al esqueleto robot- Disculpen señores que no me haya manifestado antes, pero bien podrían usar la puerta trasera.

-¿¡Puerta trasera!?

-Lo siento. Debí decirlo, pero pensé que dármela de listo con nuevos amigos podría estar muy feo.

-...

-¿Donde está esa puerta? -preguntó Mihawk.

-Está ahí -señaló al lado contrario a la salida – al final. Aunque no es una puerta exactamente.

Era una especie de esfera, que entre varios hicieron girar hasta que salió a la luz un hueco. Al otro lado de este se podía ver algo realmente sorprendente. Kilómetros y kilómetros de maquinaria sin fin. Todo un mundo mecánico y subterráneo.

-¡Como mola! -los ojos de Luffy brillaron.

-Es increíble. ¿Sabes quien construyó todo esto Brook?

-No lo sé señorita Vivi. Estos túneles que atraviesan el planeta estaba aquí antes que yo.

-¿A donde llevan?

-A todas partes, señor Ace.

-Debemos movernos rápido -apuró Usopp- esto es nuestra salvación. Por aquí nos podremos asentar en otro lugar.

-Es inútil -habló Zoro- no nos basta con escapar. Ellos quieren el mapa, aunque nos asentemos en otro lugar del planeta nos seguirán buscando. Y no creo que tardaran mucho en descubrir como los hemos evadido.

-¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? Ellos son muchos, tienen a Akagami de líder y... mira a nuestro capitán.

Mihawk le hecho una mirada nociva. No quitaba verdad al hecho de que era un completo inútil en ese momento.

-Escuchadme -habló Law- Creo que sé como salir de aquí.

Era un plan ligeramente sencillo. Brook había dicho que aquellos túneles llevaba a cualquier parte ¿Porqué no justo donde los piratas se asentaban?

-¿Quieres matarnos?

-Déjele hablar profesor -le intentaba calmar la chica.

El enemigo tarde o temprano tenía que dormir. Era el momento perfecto para arrebatarles el bote. Con él podrían desplazarse perfectamente al barco, tomar el mapa y desconectar los cañones lásers.

-¿Por qué no coger el barco e irnos? -preguntó el profesor.

La respuesta era evidente. Todos querían ganar al otro bando en la carrera por conseguir el mapa. Sobre todo Luffy, que lo tenía más que decidido.

Así se dedicaron a investigar lo túneles para averiguar de que forma les vendría mejor su uso. Brook siempre estaba de guía, puesto que eran diabólicamente laberínticos.

-¿Se podría llegar al fondo del planeta desde aquí?

-No lo sé señor Sabo. Nunca lo he intentado. El camino es demasiado largo, de meses o tal vez años. Y a mi me gusta demasiado que el olor de las flores se adentre en mi nariz... ¡Aunque yo no tengo nariz! ¡Yohohohoho!

Luffy era el único que le reía las gracias, además con ganas.

Por otro lado el resto del día avanzó dentro de la normalidad y, sin que pudieran alargar el tiempo mucho más, la noche calló sobre ellos. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían un problema.

Mihawk había empeorado y le estaba subiendo la fiebre. Aunque dio determinadas ordenes, todo el mundo pensó que deberían trazar el plan entre los que no sufrían de delirios.

-Esta bien -suspiró Law – No queda otra, tendré que quedarme para seguir tratándole.

-Yo también me quedo -dijo Zoro- Los poderes de Law no está desarrollados y Mihawk no puede defenderse. Aquí además podré retener a los piratas en caso de que intenten ir a por vosotros.

-Yo... yo también me quedo -la piernas del profesor temblaron exageradamente- Co... como habéis visto mi puntería no tiene nada que envidiar, los mantendré a raya.

Vivi tambíen se quedó. Fue por Luffy. Todos sabían que iba a ir directo a a la aventura, si lo dejaban en la cueva no tardaría en seguirles o hacer cualquier otra de las suyas, así que iría con sus hermanos y con Brook mientras que la chica se quedaba por el mero echo de que tenían que ser sigilosos y discretos. Esto ya era difícil con un grupo de cuatro, sobre todo si el cuarto era Luffy.

Los elegidos se aprovisionaron de armas. Uno tras otro saltó por el agujero, a la cabeza el esqueleto.

Como ya habían previsto, salieron cerca del campamento pirata. Donde no se veía en pie a nadie más que a los árboles.

-Parece que están durmiendo la mona -comentó el esqueleto robot.

-Sería raro -analizó Ace-. No teníamos vino en el barco.

-Nosotros -recordó Sabo-. ellos a lo mejor si.

-¡Vamos ya o no!

-¡Shhhhhh! -callaron los dos hermanos al más pequeño. El corazón se les había puesto en la garganta, pero parecía que el imbécil de Luffy no había despertado a nadie.

Con cautela, con mucha cautela, llegaron hasta el bote, soltaron amarras y se alejaron de tierra.

* * *

><p>Por no hacer ruidos innecesarios para la supervivencia, el bote fue muchísimo más lento que de costumbre. Esto impacientaba a todos. Luffy al que más.<p>

-¡Dale caña Ace! O mejor ¡Dámelo a mi para que le de caña!

-¡Cállate ya de una vez! ¡Vas hacer que nos descubran antes de que estemos en el barco!

Se colocaron de lado a la nave. Ace se asomó para ver si había monos en la costa. Nadie.

-Vamos- susurró.

Tal y como Luffy hizo una vez con Shanks, accedieron a la sala de máquinas por la escotilla de la despensa. La sencillez del plan seguía presente. Sabo y Brook irían a desconectar los cañones, Ace y Luffy buscarían el mapa.

-Tened mucho cuidado.

-Vosotros también.

El esqueleto y el hermano rubio no tardaron en encontrar la sala de conexiones, y ni tan siquiera tuvieron que hacer nada por abrirla.

-¡Que suerte! ¡Yohohoho!

-Shhh...

-Perdón, perdón.

-Venga, acabemos con esto y reunámonos con mis hermanos.

-No se preocupe señor Sabo, soy un robot, sé de esto, seguro que no es difícil para mi desconectar unos cañones.

Entonces abrió el armarito de cables. Su mente se quedó en blanco al ver tantas "culebras" amontonadas unas con otras, cruzadas entre si y, en general, haciendo la picha un lio.

-¡Solo que yo no tengo picha! ¡Yohohoho!

-¡Shhhhh!

-¿Quién anda ahí? -se alzó una voz desde algún lugar. Sabo la reconoció al instante.

-Joder, es Eustass. Brook, quédate aquí, intenta desconectar los cañones. Yo le distraeré.

-A la orden -hizo un saludo militar.

Sabo salió de la pequeña sala. No le hizo falta llamar la atención del pelirrojo, estaban en el mismo pasillo.

-Tú...- la voz del cortador se agravó.

Sabo echó a correr, y Eustass Kid, sin pensar en que lo estaban despistando y solo deseando cortarle el cuello a uno de los que se había llevado a Law, le persiguió como un charybdis desquiciado.

* * *

><p>Ace y Luffy tuvieron suerte, no se encontraron a nadie de camino a la quilla del barco.<p>

-Bien, fue por aquí donde me peleé con Marco. El mapa, si está, no puede ser muy lejos.

-Vale.

Los dos se pusieron a buscar, un poco difícil por la poca luz. Ace se quedó parado unos segundos cuando vio manchas de sangre en el suelo. Sabía de quien era. Le asaltó la culpa y la duda. Entonces se espabiló girando la cabeza de un lado a otro. No podía ser tan ingenuo.

-¡Lo he encontrado Ace!

-Bien hecho, hermanito -le revolvió el pelo-. Cuando quieres puedes. Reunámonos con los demás.

El sonido atronador de una sirena de alarma les cortó el momento, atravesándoles los oídos.

* * *

><p>-¡Aaah! ¡Este no era! -gritó Brook- ¡Aaah! ¡Donde estaba! ¡Ahhh! ¡Estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios! Solo que... ¡Yo no tengo nervios! ¡Yohohoho!<p>

* * *

><p>Eustass se paró, en seco y derrapando, al taladrarle la sirena los oídos. Lo entendió todo. Se dio la vuelta en el acto para volver. Sabo no le dejó. Se lanzó a su espalda y le presionó el cuello con los brazos.<p>

El cortador se echó hacia atrás contra la pared, estrellando a Sabo contra esta. Tuvo que repetir la acción varias veces para que le soltara. Una vez así sacó sus pinzas. El joven le detuvo por poco gracias a ese magnifico bastón que se había comprado en Aladrum.

* * *

><p>Luffy y Ace corrían.<p>

-¡Esos idiotas va hacer que nos maten!

Giraron en una esquina, pero se tuvieron que detener. Y al segundo tuvieron que volver sobre sus pasos, evitando que el disparo de Teach les diera entre ceja y ceja a alguno de los dos.

-¡Zejajajaj! ¡Debo admitirlo! ¡Tenéis coraje!

Fue a por ellos sin dejar de enfundar el arma, dispuesto a disparar. Pero Ace no dejó aprovechar la ocasión, sabía que Teach pensaba que iban a huir por patas. No se esperaría que le plantaran cara. Así el mayor de los D. Monkey se colocó los guantes y justo cuando apareció la cara de su enemigo le atizó un puñetazo en llamas antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Teach cayó al suelo de espaldas mientra su pistola huía de sus manos bastante lejos. Aún con esto, el corpulento hombre se levantó. Ace iba a atizarle de nuevo, pero lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

La cara de Teach debería estar quemada, la cara de Teach debería estar aporreada. Pero lo que veía Ace en la cara de su enemigo no eran heridas, era una masa negra, tráslucida y que se movía con propia entidad.

-¿¡Pero como le has hecho esa herida en la cara!? -se sorprendió Luffy.

-¡Es un fagomorfo, atontao!

Entonces se apagaron las luces.

* * *

><p>Desde las cuencas vacías de Brook aparecieron dos haces de luz, uno por cada no-ojo.<p>

-Yohoho... bueno, uno menos. Volvamos a ver.

* * *

><p>La luz fue de nuevo conectada. Sabo, que hasta el momento había estado combatiendo con el cortador, se vio solo. Sin bajar la guardia, mantuvo el arma sujeta y preparada. Volvió a la sala de conexiones.<p>

* * *

><p>En el apagón Teach había desaparecido. Ace no se lo pensó dos veces. Si era un fagomorfo lo primero que había que hacer es salir a cubierta. Dentro de esa zona eran presa fácil para lo que quisiera y pudiera transformarse.<p>

-¿Que pasa con Sabo y con Brook?

-Ellos esta claro que no han terminado lo que les queda. Tenemos que darles tiempo.

-¿Teach no irá a por ellos?

En forma de respuesta oyó junto con su hermano algo que se acercaba. Algo con muchas patas de insecto, varios ojos saltones, alas membranosas aún plegadas y varios pares de brazos acabados en cuchilla.

-¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? -Luffy podría haberlo dicho asustado, pero lo hizo entusiasmado.

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Corre!

Poco le faltaba para tener a esa cosa llamada Teach justo encima y poco les faltó para no contarlo al pasar por la escotilla de la despensa. El enorme bicho traspasó el techo de madera, siguió persiguiéndoles por el comedor y así llegaron los tres a cubierta.

* * *

><p>-¡Brook! ¿¡Estas bien!?<p>

-Yo si ¿Por qué? -el robot estaba reliado en un manojo de cables.

Sabo suspiró aliviado.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?

-Ya casi lo tengo ¡Yohoho!

-Bien. Date prisa, la cosa se está poniendo cada vez más fea.

-¡Señor Sabo, cuidado!

El joven se dio la vuelta enseguida. El bastón le salvó otra vez, esta vez de que no fuera atravesado por el corazón. Pero Eustass había usado toda su fuerza e ira. Sabo voló al interior de la sala estrellándose.

El pelirrojo miró al robot.

-Esto es dos pájaros de un tiro -sonrió con sadísmo acercándose al esqueleto.

-¡Agárrese señor Sabo!

Suerte que le hizo caso, por que Brook no había descubierto aún cuales eran los cañones, pero si el cable de conectaba la gravedad. Esta se fue de manera tan brusca que el cortador se elevó hacia arriba rápidamente golpeándose la cabeza y quedándose inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Los dos hermanos en cubierta mantenían a raya a todos los bichos en los que Teach se transformaba a base de golpes, disparos y bolas de fuego.<p>

-¡Que buen equipo formamos Ace!

Hasta su hermano tuvo que sonreír. Porque la verdad era que si.

No obstante la cosa no estaba como para ser feliz. Ya habían recibidos más de un rasguño de diferente tipo, y sus fuerzas no eran inagotables, mientra que las de Teach parecían que se renovaban con cada cuerpo que usada.

La batalla se detuvo un momento, el enemigo paró para que recuperaran el aliento. Se volvió a transformar en humano, o al menos algo aparentemente humano.

-Zejajajaja. Sois demasiado jóvenes pero la verdad es que no lo hacéis nada mal.

Las manos del fagomorfo se transformaron, pero no lo hicieron porque fuera fagomorfo, sino porque la especie a la que pertenecía ahora era la de un lejano planeta de eterno amanecer. Sus manos se transformaron en pinzas, porque ahora era la especie de los cortadores de Dawn.

-Y yo que pensé que deshaciéndome de Smoker se iban a acabar mis problemas.

A Ace le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Le mataste. -no era una pregunta.

-No fue nada personal, Ace. Era mi contrario. Si él seguía con vida hasta que os tocara la hora a todos sabía que mis posibilidades de llegar al tesoro se esfumaría. Después de todo, nadie confiaba en que Shanks siguiera con su determinación.

Esa vez llamó la atención de Luffy.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La obsesión de nuestro "capitán" por el tesoro nos podría dejar tranquilos. Pero está claro que él no quiere hacerse rico. Tiene otras razones. Nadie ignoraba la posibilidad de que se volviera noble y os ayudara a vosotros en vez de a su propia tripulación. Si es que se la puede seguir considerando así.

-Desde luego no tenéis escrúpulos -le escupió Ace- ibais a amotinaros también contra él.

-Zejajaja. ¿Qué puede hacer un pirata si no? Si no lo hemos hecho ya es porque tener a Marco de fiel segundo de a bordo y por no saber que cartas jugaría Law. En él único bando que está él es en el suyo propio.

Dejó de hablar, prefirió abalanzarse con sus pinzas sobre ellos, que no dudaron que dar un paso hacia adelante.

Fue entonces cuando la gravedad del barco se perdió.

Los tres cuerpos de despegaron del suelo tan rápido que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasado cuando ya iban por la mitad del mástil.

Luffy consiguió agarrase a una de las cuerdas del aparejo y así agarro a su hermano por la camisa, pero tuvo que soltar la pistola para ello.

Teach se estaba transformando en otra cosa, Ace empezó a lanzarle bolas de fuego con tal de evitarlo. No lo consiguió, ni tan siquiera para ganar tiempo. Los guantes había dejado de funcionar.

-¡Que pasa!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Es como si se les hubiese acabado el combustible!

-¡Vaya momento!

-¿¡Crees que no lo sé!?

El nuevo aspecto de Teach estaba listo. Ninguno de los dos hermanos sabía lo que era, pero había algo familiar en el, algo horriblemente familiar.

-¡Las ondinas son solo hembras! -gritó el pecoso.

-Te equivocas – rio Teach-. Son poliginias. Tuve la suerte de toparme con un macho alfa de una manada de ondinas hace mucho tiempo. Lástima que al atraerlas para vosotros en el Cinturón de Asteroides no tuviera tanta suerte.

-¡Eres un psicópata!

-Solo cumplo con mis objetivos.

El género masculino de las ondinas tambíen tenía boca, una cuatripartita. Teach la abrió sacando de ella una especie de aguja con muy malas pinta. Apuntó a los jóvenes.

No les llegó aquel ataque.

Algo atravesó la espalda del fagomorfo en el momento del disparo, provocándole un grito y haciendo que aquel proyectil se desviara de su objetivo y se perdiera en el infinito. Se giró con rabia hacia el castillo de popa, desde donde le habían disparado. Abrió los ojos.

A Luffy le costaba creer, pero a Ace todavía más.

-Mar... Marco.

El piloxiano volaba con una sola ala, en su mano humana portaba una especie de bazuca, desde el que claramente había lanzado el proyectil. El fagomorfo miró su espalda. Lo que le atravesaba era una especie de lanza con una cápsula adosada. Intentó volver a transformarse. No pudo.

-Eres un necio Teach -habló el piloxiano-. ¿De verdad te crees que Shanks es tan ingenuo?

-Ese maldito... ¿Desde hace cuanto que lo sabía?

-Más del que puedas imaginar. Fue una suerte que pasáramos por Aladrum. -sonrió- Solo allí o en una base de la marina se puede encontrar algo como esto.

La lanza empezó a extraer el cuerpo negro de Teach. Tal vez, si su rostro hubiese sido más humano hubiese podido expresar miedo. Viendo su final, lanzó un último ataque con rabia hacia el rubio.

Marco, aunque volaba, su pierna herida siguió estando ahí, además solo podía usa una de sus alas por llevar el en uno de sus brazos. La enorme aguja pasó pos su lado casi sin que le diera tiempo a esquivarla, haciéndole un corte a la altura del estómago.

Teach sonrió antes de que aquella cápsula le absorbiera por completo y esta se perdiera en el espacio para siempre.

La gravedad volvió. Costó pensar que solo llevaban unos segundos sin ella.

Los dos hermanos bajaron por el aparejo.

-¡Marco! -lo llamó Luffy- ¡Ya sabía yo que eras buena gente!

-¡Luffy, no te acerques! -le detuvo su hermano.

-¿Por qué? Nos acaba de salvar.

Ace dudó, miró a Marco. Tenía mala cara.

-No me mires así. Estoy bien -mintió el rubio descaradamente a la vez que se levantaba.

Entonces tuvo que doblarse del dolor, agarrándose la herida. De repente un la cabeza le estaba matando, se sintió mareado. Si no cayó al suelo fue por que alguien le sujetó.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -oyó la voz de Ace, preocupada aunque no lo quisiera-. Si solo ha sido un rasguño.

-Es... el veneno -le costaba hablar, se le nublaba la vista-. Somos los contrarios... a las ondinas, pero de alguna manera se tienen... que defender ¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¡Es la primera vez que siento quemarme!

-¡Ace! ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Yo que sé! ¡No soy médico! ¡Marco joder, dime que tengo que hacer!

Marco miró a Ace sonriéndole de una manera exageradamente romántica.

-¿Sabes que tienes unos ojos preciosos?

-¿¡Has perdido la cabeza o que te pasa!?- le rugió con la cara ardiéndole.

**Continuará...**

**Noticia:** Hasta aquí llegamos con este capitulo, no sé que os habrá parecido, lo he escrito mitad pensado mitad lo que surja, en plan lo de siempre, sabía lo que tenia que pasar pero no "como" (risas). De todas formas espero que os haya gustado. No tenía planeado que la escena del barco durara tanto, eso si, yo ya creí que en este capitulo podríamos pasar a las escena siguiente.

Por otra parte, creo que el capitulo que viene será ya el último. También es algo deducible, faltan pocas cosas ya por narrar. Pero nunca se sabe, puede que me ocupe más y eso de otro capitulo más (risas). Bueno ya se verá, lo que tengo claro es que después del ultimo habrá un epilogo.


	36. Capitulo 36

**Al final** este no es el ultimo capitulo. Yo creí que si, pero se me estaban alargando demasiado las escenas, y veía que si no cortaba acabaría haciéndolo mal y con prisas, y un último capitulo no se puede hacer mal y no prisas, no, no. Así que esto es lo que hay, si alguien deseaba el último capitulo lo siento, pero bueno, tampoco habrá que esperar mucho porque es siguiente si que si, creo (risas).

**Capitulo 36**

En la calavera poco se hablaba. Estaban concentrados en mantenerse en alerta, en tensión y a la gran expectativa de que volviesen sus compañeros. El único ajeno a eso era Mihawk.

-Duerme profundamente -observó el profesor.

-Es por los efectos del antibiótico, le he dado uno de los más fuertes que tenía el esqueleto en sus tarros de plantas.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que le has dado?

-Si, las plantas son autóctonas de este planeta, pero he podido estudiarlas con un microscopio que había por ahí. No habrá problema.

-Ya veo.

Vivi y Zoro no dejaban de mirar por la boca de su refugio.

-¿Estarán bien? - se preguntó ella en voz alta.

-No te preocupes -le dijo él- Volverán.

Ella sonrió.

-Ha sido poco tiempo, pero desde que empezó este viaje te veo muy cambiado. Estás como más optimista, como más... confiado.

Él miró miró a la chica y después al cielo, entre las estrellas se podía ver el barco.

-Desde que le conocí sentí que si no confiaba en él ya no me valdría la pena confiar en nadie.

-Te entiendo – puso su vista en el interior, en los camaradas que habían permanecido con ellos – creo que todos los que estamos aquí te entendemos.

Vino una cierta calma, pero muy corta.

Mihawk abrió los ojos de sopetón.

-¡Ah! ¡Parad ese endemoniado ruido!

-¿Ruido?- preguntó Usopp- ¿Pero qué dice? Si está todo en silencio.

Pero no fue el único, Zoro y Vivi se llevaron las manos a los oídos.

-¡Joder! ¡Qué es eso!

-¡Es insoportable!

-¿¡Pero que os pasa!?-repitió el narizotas asustado-. Si no se oye nada.

Law lo comprendió en enseguida.

-¡Profesor, a las armas! ¡Tiene un emisor de frecuencias! ¡Van a atac...!

Su cabeza se estampó contra el suelo. No podía ver, una mano cubría sus ojos. Intentó levantarse pero la mano le hizo pegar otra vez la cara, con tanta fuerza que notó como se le partía una muela.

-¿¡Cómo demonios ha llegado hasta aquí!? -la voz alterada de miedo de Usopp se extendió con fuerza.

-Es un poco difícil acostumbrarse a estos aparatejos, profesor, pero cuando lo haces resultan muy útiles.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Nos dejaste hasta el amanecer!

-Baje el arma profesor, no quiera hacerse daño.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no me intimidas!

Se oyó un disparo, un bloqueo.

- ¿A que esperáis? Traed las cadenas de karioseki. Y una venda para los ojos de Law, si no ve no puede hacer nada.

* * *

><p>La misión había concluido con éxito, ya solo quedaba reunirse con los demás y buscar el tesoro. Pero antes debían de encargarse del cortador y del piloxiano.<p>

Al primero lo dejaron amarrado en la cocina al palo mayor, y en cuanto al segundo lo llevaron a la enfermería, a cuestas entre dos debido a que, después de lanzarle ese piropo al de las pecas, se desmayó.

-¿Estas seguro de dejarlo aquí Ace? No sé si sería más recomendable que le hiciera compañía a Eustass.

-¡Si nos ha salvado! -defendió Luffy.

-Sé lo que me dices Sabo. Que puede que intentara más acabar con el motín de Teach que protegernos. Pero mira como está. ¿De verdad crees que puede hacer algo?

-Como tu digas. Falta poco para el amanecer, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

-Si.

Todos salieron de la enfermería, menos el mayor de los hermanos.

-Ace...- le llamó el rubio-. Ace espera...

Se detuvo y le miró.

-Quiero hablar... contigo...

Con un gesto le dijo a sus hermanos que fueran con Brook, el iría en un segundo. Ellos asintieron cerrando la puerta.

-Creía que estabas inconsciente ¿Qué quieres?

-Acércate... por favor.

El joven inspiró, su pies se movieron hacia la cama. Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca Marco le tomó la mano, el sentir el contacto le sorprendió pero no hizo nada por cortarlo.

-Lo siento... lo siento mucho.

El moreno se deshizo del agarre demasiado suave del otro.

-Estás delirando. Mejor descansa.

Le dio la vuelta, si eso era todo lo que le tenía que decir desde luego no iba a estar más allí. Pero entonces, sin que se supiera con que fuerzas lo hizo, Marco se levantó para alcanzarle. Se derrumbó sobre los hombros del joven que por poco no se cae junto con él.

-Ace escúchame. Sé... sé que... debí decirte la verdad pero tenía medio de que... joder, de que reaccionases justamente como lo hiciste. Pero créeme cuando te digo... te digo que eres lo único en lo que mis dos "yo" están... completamente de acuerdo.

-No sabes lo que dices. Estás delirando -repitió con poca seguridad en la voz.

Marco tomó su barbilla para que le mirase.

-Nunca estaba en mis planes hacerte daño.

Le besó profundamente. Ace le cortó apartándose de él.

-Para. No es el lugar ni el momento. Y sigo sin confiar en ti.

Pero el rubio se volvió a acercar, tomando el rostro del otro entre sus mano y volviéndole a besar.

-Te quiero -le susurró al oído.

Se desmayó nuevamente, entre los brazos de Ace que casi no alcanzaron a salvarle del choque contra el suelo.

Los ojos del joven se estaban poniendo vidriosos.

-Solo estás delirando.

Le abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Atracaron el bote justo en la boca de la calavera. Todavía seguía oscuro y no parecía haber rastro de los piratas. Mejor, aún les podían coger más ventaja. O eso creyeron, porque nada más pasar por el umbral fueron agarrados y desarmados.<p>

Las luces se encendieron acabando con la penumbra. Los tres hermanos junto con el robot se encontraron rodeados de bucaneros. Todos sus compañeros estaba vivos, a la vez que atados y amordazados.

El mapa ahora residía en manos de Shanks.

-Así que era verdad que estaba en el barco -jugaba con la esfera alzándola con una mano y recogiéndola al vuelo-. La vida a veces se manifiesta de maneras extrañas.

-¡Nos dejaste hasta el amanecer! -le espetó Luffy a gritos-. ¿¡Es que nunca te vas a cansar de mentir!? ¡Tramposo!

El cyborg le hizo un burla con la lengua muy típica del Shanks de siempre.

-¿Tramposo? ¿Quién nos a robado el bote a media noche?

-¡Para esto Shanks! -le pidió Ace-. ¡Marco está en la enfermería del barco! ¡Teach le atacó con veneno! ¡Necesitan que lo atienda rápidamente!

El capitán pirata rio.

-Es una mentira demasiado gorda para que me la crea Ace. Aunque reconozco que me sorprende que hayáis despistado a esos tres.

-¿¡Qué mentira!?¡Marco salió a defenderte frente a Teach y al maldito motín que tenía contra ti!

Hubo un silencio tenso durante unos segundos. El pecoso se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Teach siempre había sido el verdadero capitán. Si la falsa autoridad de Shanks caía en ese momento estaban todos muertos.

Shanks rió a carcajadas.

-Bien, bien. Dejémonos de hacer el payaso. Tenemos un tesoro que buscar.

Estuvo bien jugado. Ignorando a Ace seguía manteniendo su actitud de ingenuo que tanto creían los piratas, usando la palabra "mapa" desviaba la atención completamente del tema.

Luffy recordaba la primera vez que abrió aquella esfera. Un montó de luces verdes emanaron de esta para hacer un gran plano del universo. Cuando Shanks lo hizo la cosa no funcionó así. Las luces no fueron verdes sino rojas, y no mostraron ninguna indicación, tan solo una letras en grandes diciendo "esta persona tiene el acceso denegado a esta información".

-¿Qué? - el falso cocinero no se lo quiso creer.

Lo intentó de nuevo, una segunda vez y hasta una tercera. Fue a la cuarta cuando las pequeñas luces rojas se transformaron en una cara.

Luffy la reconoció. Era la del aquel anciano.

-¡Señor Rayleigh! -gritó el robot.

-¿Le conoces?

-Claro que si, fue él y Roger los que me dejaron aquí.

No hubo tiempo para más, aquel busto de luces empezó a hablar.

-Si este mensaje se emite he de suponer que eres Shanks Akagami, que has conseguido el mapa. Buen trabajo muchacho, pero yo ya lo tenía previsto. No sé en que tesituras estás, pero será mejor que abandones, configuré el mapa para que ni tú ni ninguno de los que te siguen lo pudieran abrir más que a porrazos. Aquí acaba tu viaje. Vuelve a casa.

El rostro del anciano desapareció. La cara de Shanks se había quedado blanca, no era capaz de reaccionar. Por su parte, el resto de los amotinados estaba preparándose para amotinarse por segunda vez, con o sin Teach de por medio.

Entonces el pelirrojo levantó la mano pidiendo atención.

-Todo el mundo tranquilo.

Miró a Luffy, el chico no podía saber para nada en lo que estaba pensado. Shanks le pasó la esfera.

-Ábrelo.

El chico frunció el ceño.

-No.

Shanks le dio una señal a Laffite. El hombre se puso a las espaldas de Zoro, le agarró por el pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y sacó un cuchillo.

-¡Aahhaa!

-¡Zoro!- gritó Vivi.

-¡Maldito bastardo cabrón! -insultó el halcón al cyborg importándole poco que cualquier movimiento le hacía querer morirse.

El ojo izquierdo del peliverde era ahora atravesado por una cicatriz vertical. Sangraba, sangraba mucho.

-El cuchillo contiene veneno de yokai serpiente, su ojo no se va a regenerar, y si sigue así en un par de horas morirá desangrado -hizo una pausa-. Ábrelo.

-¡No lo hagas Luffy! ¡Estoy bien!

-Será mejor que guardes silencio -le dijo el delgado hombre en tono tranquilo mientras que aún le agarraba del pelo-. Este cuchillo se puede clavar una vez por cada ojo.

-¡Esta bien! -la voz de Luffy se alzó-. Esta bien, lo haré.

Con todos observándoles el chico empezó a toquetear el mapa y a girarlo. Esta vez si le funcionó. Las luces verdes crearon un holograma del planeta del tesoro, que seguidamente se deshizo para forma una estela que señala el camino a tomar.

-¡Esa es nuestra señal, muchachos! ¡Amarrad al resto de los prisioneros y tomad los botes!

La emoción tuvo un corte drástico cuando las estela desapareció. El chico había cerrado el mapa. Shanks y él se miraron a los ojos.

-Sé que vas hacer con nosotros cuando ya tengas lo que quieres. Si eso es lo que toca lo acepto. Pero he hecho un viaje muy largo. Quiero ver ese tesoro.

Shanks pensó en ese momento que aunque chico nunca le dejaría de sorprender hasta el último momento. Suspiró sonriendo tras encogerse de hombros.

-Nos vamos todos -dijo firme.

* * *

><p>Dos botes, llenados entre piratas y prisioneros seguían la señal verde. Shanks iba al timón de uno de ellos, a su lado Luffy con el mapa.<p>

-Cuanto han cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos tú y yo en un bote, eh, chico.

Luffy se negó a responder. No sabía que pensar. Hace poco Teach le había dicho que el pelirrojo era lo suficientemente noble como para que se pusiera de su lado. Pero incluso para él todo aquello le resultaba imposible de creer.

Se adentraron entre la espesura de la selva, los raros árboles y plantas estaban cada vez más juntos y era muy difícil manejar el timón. Hasta que por fin tuvieron que dejar los botes en tierra. Pero no importó, la señal del mapa era muy fuerte, estaban cerca.

Delegaron un puesto de vigilancias de prisioneros, los demás siguieron a Shanks, que con su sable se hacía paso entre las ramas para continuar avanzado, con este grupo fueron Luffy y Brook.

-¿Por qué al robot?

-Conoce a Rayleigh. Y yo soy el mejor ejemplo de que los que conoce a Rayleigh no hay que perderlos de vista. Además de los casi dos siglos que ha debido pasarse aquí, esta claro que no vamos a encontrar mejor conocedor de este planeta.

El esqueleto robot permaneció muy cerca del chico.

-Señor Luffy, no sé que pasa pero tengo muy malas vibraciones. No por la situación es si. Es... algo inexplicable. Algo que hace que la garganta se me atragante. Aunque... yo no tengo garganta ¡Yohohoho!

-¡Jajajaja! -se rió Luffy de la broma.

-¡Pero que cojones os pasa! -le amenazó Jesus Burgés con más de una pistola- ¡A callar!

-No te preocupes Brook -le susurró- confía en mis compañeros, estoy seguro de que se les ocurrirá algo -sonrió convencido hasta el fondo.

Los piratas estaban cada vez más ansiosos, cada vez más emocionados. Y Luffy también. A cada paso se sentía el tesoro más cerca. Entonces pasó.

Shanks cortó la última parte de selva que se había puesto en su camino. Ya no había más flora inoportuna, en su lugar estaba un acantilado. La señal se perdía justo ahí.

-¿Pero qué dem...?

Todos giraron las vista, esperando encontrar algo una nueva pista. Nada, y para colmo de males el mapa se cerró por motu propio.

-¡Yo no es sido! -se defendió Luffy-. ¡Esta cosa lo ha echo sola!

Sus escusas no valían, estaban dispuestos a ponerle mano encima en el acto. Esquivó y e intentó huir, pero entre agarres y empujones acabó al borde del acantilado, a los pies de Shanks. Se miraron.

-Será mejo que averigües como arreglar esto, chico -se fijaba en la tripulación dispuesta a utilizarlo como chivo expiatorio-. Si no no podré hacer nada con todos antes de que te corten la yugular.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Se estaba preocupando por él? Si no hubiese estado a punto de ser asesinado a palizas puede que hubiese indagado en el asunto, pero no era el caso. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer?

Entonces vio algo en el suelo, entre una capa de es moho que creía por todo el planeta. Era una cavidad ¡Del tamaño del mapa! ¡De la forma del mapa!

No esperó más, incrustó la esfera en el suelo.

Hubo un gran estruendo que lo paró todo. Cuatro luces corrían por la selva en dirección al acantilado, se elevaron hacia el cielo, y justo en frente de las miradas atónitas de su público crearon una enorme puerta triangular.

Aún así esto no fue todo. Encima de la pequeña esfera se formó otro verdoso holograma. Una burbuja del tamaño de dos cabezas y media.

Sin saber para donde mirar, miraron a lo más impresionante, que era la puerta, más tras ella estaba el espacio, y en este espacio una enorme galaxia.

-Es la galaxia de Shabondi -Shanks hablaba sorprendido- Pero eso estaba a la mitad del universo.

Rodeó el holograma esférico, intentando entender. Entonces vio que dentro de aquella burbuja estaba retratada cada planeta, cada satélite, cada galaxia.

Se fijó en un sitio, en forma de media, luna. El cyborg pulsó el puerto espacial, aquel donde ese viaje había comenzado, y la puerta cambió mostrando ahora ese mismo sitio.

Probó varias veces. La puerta se abría y se cerraba dando paso a aquellos lugares con precisión,

Shanks entendió de los primero que ese era el truco de Roger para aparecer y desaparecer en cada una de sus incursiones, en cada una de sus aventuras. Pero más que entender recordó. Él nunca había estado en ese planeta, pero si en la galera de ese rey pirata. El mecanismo era parecido. ¿Lo controlaba a remoto desde allí? Sonrió con nostalgia, era para una de las cosa que había hecho ese viaje, para entender a su capitán, saber más de él, pero no creyó que a esas alturas de la vida...

-¡Pero que pasa con el tesoro! -le despertó una de las voces de las personas que estaba ahí.

-¡No me digáis que esto es todo!

Shanks miró al chico, pero seguidamente el robot llamó su atención. Algo le pasaba.

-Todo esto... se me vienen imágenes partidas... Crentroide del mecanismo, centroide del mecanismo.

Con la primera vez bastó para que esas tres palabras se quedaran en la cabeza de Shanks. Centroide del mecanismo... era una pista, tenía que serlo. ¿Pero a qué se refería?

Espera, pensó, este planeta no está echo de tierra, lo había visto, tampoco había animales, las plantas que habían era como moho desarroyado. ¿Podría ser que el planeta entero fuera una máquina?

-Y el centroide...

Buscó en la burbuja el planeta del tesoro. Pulsó en su núcleo. Ahí estaba.

* * *

><p>En los botes los prisioneros seguían amarrados.<p>

Zoro temblaba de manera exagerada, la cara le sudaba. Habían tenido la delicadeza de taparle la cuenca con una venda, pero claramente no estaba para nada bien. Mihawk no podía dejar de estar pendiente.

-No me mires así ¿Quieres? -le sonrió el peliverde, su voz era como granos de arena-. Tú no estás mejor que yo.

El halcón se inclinó hacia él, hacía su herida, con la boca abierta, pero el híbrido se apartó.

-Esto aún tiene veneno -le explicó-. Tú saliva no haría efecto.

Mihawk se juró que se lo haría pagar a Akagami.

-Profesor- le susurró Law, aún con los ojos tapados, al narizotas. Estaban espalda con espalda- ¿Quién es él que se ha quedado a vigilar?

-So... solo una -dijo con cautela- Catalina. No sé si se habrá quedado alguien más por ahí.

-Insúltela.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?

-Hágalo profesor.

-¿Y porqué no lo haces tú?

-Necesito que se fije en usted.

-...

-Hágame caso. Sé lo que hago.

-Está bien... ¡Eh tú, arpia!-llamó a la fea mujer- ¿¡Tú madre que te daba el pecho o la espalda!?

-¿¡Qué dices maldito narizón!?

-¿Narizón yo? ¡Deberías verte al espejo! ¡Y eso que es la parte más bonita que tienes porque es tan grande que te tapa media jeta!

No hacía falta que intentara colmar más su paciencia. La mujer con cola de lagarto adelantó sus pasos hacia él y le agarró del cuello de la camisa. Lo que no sabía la mujer es que se estaba poniendo a merced de Law, pero lo supo en cuanto este se levantó, con las manos libres y una pistola en una de ellas, con la que apuntó entre ceja y ceja a la horrible mujer.

-Será mejor que te quedes quietecita -se quitó la venda de los ojos- Me duele la cabeza a horrores del esfuerzo y no estoy de buen humor.

-¿Có... cómo es posible? Los perlados tenéis que ver lo que movéis con la mente.

-Excepto el Maluka -dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. El Maluka puede hacer lo que le de la real gana.

**Continuará...**


	37. Capitulo 37

**Capitulo 37**

Shanks atravesó la puerta con la mano por delante. Era como cruzar por debajo de una cascada. Al entrar, sus ojos se abrieron. Era una imagen espectacular e increíble. Sonrió, algo hacía que se llenaran sus pulmones como mucho tiempo atrás habían dejado de hacer. Adelantó sus pasos por la pasarela y bajó por un escalón. Ya había llegado.

El botín de los mil mundos. Su inmensidad, a la cual las leyendas era incapaz de hacerle sombra, era tal que sus montañas eran capaz de cubrir todo el núcleo de un planeta. Y él se encontraba en ese núcleo.

-¡Vamos a necesitar un barco más grande!- oyó gritar pletórico a alguien, así como a los vítores de los piratas, a nadie le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a al oro como si fuera una piscina.

El cyborg se tomó su tiempo, quería tomárselo. Miró el suelo que estaba bajo sus pies, se arrodilló. Su mano se colocó suavemente sobre el oro.

Ya estoy aquí, pensó, ya estoy aquí capitán.

Luffy también había entrado, su reacción no fue mala comparada a la de los presentes, más bien al contrario. Era tanto su asombro, su alucinación, su alegría, entre otras cosas, que al ver el tesoro se había quedado, tras una exagerada exclamación, quieto, con la mandíbula casi llegando al suelo y los ojos brillantes. Así permaneció hasta que el esqueleto robot le agarró del hombro.

-Señor Luffy, despierte, señor Luffy.

-¿¡Pero tú has visto todo esto Brook!? -sus ojos seguían resplandeciendo-. ¡Con este tesoro podríamos construir mil posadas! ¡O más! ¡Infinitas posadas!

-Señor Luffy. Sus compañeros singuen en peligro. Por no hablar de que estas sensaciones que tengo. Creo que va a pasar algo señor Luffy. Tenemos que irnos rápido.

-Bah, te preocupas demasiado. Pero es cierto que mis hermanos y a mis amigos necesitan mi ayuda.

Entonces vio algo.

-¡Un barco!

-¡Señor Luffy espere! ¡No salga corriendo!

Se acercaban a la nave encallada, no era muy grande, pero les serviría para salir de ahí sin que todos esos bucanero pudiesen hacer nada, además estaba llena de oro, no se irían con las manos vacías.

Brook seguía hablando sin parar, insistiendo en que se fueran en ese mismo instante, incluso al subir al pequeño barco no paró. Al final lo hizo cuando pusieron sus pies sobre cubierta, más no estaban solos. En parte.

Ambos miraban con la boca abierta el esqueleto que se sentaba en un trono justo en medio de la nave. Tenía cuatro cavidades de ojos y una prominente mandíbula.

-¿Señor Roger?

-¿¡Roger!? ¿¡Has dicho Roger!? ¿¡Este es el capitán Gold Roger!?

-¡En carne y hueso! Aunque... el solo tiene huesos ¡Yohohohoho! No, en serio, me está empezando a doler la cabeza. Aquí va a pasar algo, no sé que es pero...

Seguía hablando, pero Luffy estaba más pendiente de aquel hombre que ya no estaba vivo. Aquel hombre que lo consiguió todo, fama, oro y poder. Se acercó más. Era increíble, antes de salir de Goa nunca se hubiese imaginado...

Vio algo en la mano cerrada de Roger. ¿Que era? La abrió sin ningún cuidado, incluso destrozándola, total, estaba muerto. Era una especie de cartucho negro, una especie de algo familiar.

-¿Esto es tuyo Brook?

-¡Mi cartucho de memoria! ¿Donde estaba?

-Por ahí.

El esqueleto no dudó en colocárselo. Le vinieron entonces como una especie de cortocircuitos, empezó a convulsionarse de manera extraña y exagerada mientras hacía sus "yohohohos". Y de repente paró.

-¡Lo recuerdo todo! -le gritó a Luffy traqueteándole por los hombros- ¡Todos mis recuerdos desde mi creación están en mi cabeza de de nuevo! ¡Yohohoho! Yoho... ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí señor Luffy!

-¡Otra vez con eso!

-¡Esta vez es de verdad! ¡Roger quería dar la oportunidad de que alguien llegara a su tesoro, pero no de que se lo llevaran, así que colocó un sistema que haría volar el planeta si alguien intentaba ponerle las manos encima!

Una enorme explosión corroboró las palabras de Brook, creando una gran grieta por la que iba desapareciendo el tesoro. Hubo otra explosión más, y otra. Poco faltó para que se dieran cuenta de que era una cadena.

-¡Ya ha empezado! -se llevó las manos a la cara-. ¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir! Aunque realmente no estoy vivo ¡Yohohoho!

-¡Brook! Ve a ayudar a los demás yo iré enseguida, os recogeré con el barco.

-¡Pero este barco lleva casi dos siglos sin funcionar!

-No te preocupes. En nuestra épocas de gamberros Ace me enseñó como puentear una nave-informó con orgullo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Date prisa!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!

* * *

><p>Un joven pelirrojo con un sombrero de paja se alejaba a zancadas de un enorme navío.<p>

-¡Shanks! ¡Espera Shanks!

-¡Dejame Rayleigh!

-No lo entiendes Shanks -le alcanzó- Él no quería preocuparte.

-¿Y tú? No puedes pretender que me levante un día y acepte como si tal cosa que él se ha muerto enterrado por su propio oro.

-Solo tienes diecisiete años, algún día comprenderás.

El joven estaba demasiado embargado por el dolor y la pena como para escuchar.

-Voy a buscarle -puso la mano en su sombrero, tenía la voz quebrada – voy a buscarle y devolverle el sombrero.

-¿Pero que dices? Eres solo un niño, y eso ya es imposible hasta para un hombre.

-¡Él me dijo que se lo devolviera cuando le superara!

-Te lo dijo hace dos años, han cambiado mucho desde entonces. Seguro que él quería que te lo quedaras como recuerdo.

-¿Cómo puedo llegar al planeta?

-¿¡Es que no piensas escucharme!? Es igual, no hay manera de llegar.

-No te creo, él seguro que dejaría una camino. Le conozco -se quedó pensando-. El siempre llevaba ese mapa consigo. ¿Donde está?

-Ese mapa esta perdido, si no destruido. Olvídalo Shanks, no consigues nada.

Pero no lo pudo olvidar, cada paso que daba marcaba más su deseos de llegar hasta donde estaba Roger. A cada fracaso y sacrificio esperaba con más ansias una catarsis.

Tuvieron que pasar dos siglos para que todo aquello que deseaba se mostrara ante él, y solo dos minutos para que le fuera arrebatado, cuando ni tan siquiera había podido cumplir su propósito. Se había caído antes de pisar la linea de meta.

El suelo del centroide y la paredes que lo rodeaban se estaban desmoronando a cachos, y el tesoro caía en manadas a un mar de pura lava.

No. Fue la primera palabra que se formó en su mente. No.

Todavía no había encontrado a su capitán, todavía no le había podido devolver el sombrero.

Los piratas huían a su espalda.

-¡Yohoho!

Esa risa llamó su atención. El esqueleto robot huía como alma que llevaba el diablo. ¿Pero Luffy? ¿Donde estaba Luffy?

Lo buscó con su ojo de cybor, encontrado un barco en el que antes no había deparado. ¡Ahí estaba el chico!

-¿Pero que demonios hace?

* * *

><p>Luffy, de una manera milagrosa, consiguió hacerle el puente a la nave y estaba empezando a arrancar.<p>

-¡Bien! ¡Esto marcha, esto marcha!

-Chico.

Se giró con un vuelco en el corazón, encontrándose al cyborg en el propio barco. Miró a su alrededor buscando con qué defenderse, había una espada entre el oro, la agarró y enfundó con dos manos.

-¡No me importa que te vengas! ¡Pero ahí quieto!

-¡He venido a salvarte!

-¡Ahora vienes a salvarme! ¡Estoy harto! ¡No sé de que vas! ¡No sé si manejas a los piratas o eres su victima! ¡No sé nada! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni tan siquiera sé porque quieres este tesoro si en verdad no lo quieres! ¡Eres demasiado complicado!

Shanks le miró serio.

-Es cierto que no quería el tesoro. Solo quería llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por...

No pudo hablar, se quedó mudo al ver la persona que estaba detrás de Luffy, ya muerta, sin carne, pero siempre reconocible para él.

-Capitán...

No hubo momento para contemplaciones. Una explosión les vino demasiado cerca. El oro, Luffy y Shanks cayeron por estribor al suelo. Shanks se recompuso con rapidez y agarró la balaustrada del barco con su brazos para evitar que la nave se fuera. Miró a Roger a punto de caerse de aquel trono.

Tenía que aguantar, si aguantaba podría sacar ese barco junto con él, despedirse como dios manda.

-¡Shanks!

La voz de Luffy le hizo mirarle. El chico estaba al borde de una recién nacida fisura, a unos diez pasos de él.

-¡Ayudame!

El cyborg no dudó en extender su brazo humano, pero era insuficiente. Por más que estirara era insuficiente. El chico estaba en su limite, no podía más.

-¡Shanks!

Entonces, el viejo cyborg, lo comprendió todo, sintiendo un vacío en el pecho. Miró a Roger por última vez. Todo había sido insuficiente.

Con un grito de rabia lanzó ese maldito navío directo a las fauces de una explosión y, sin querer mirar como se convertía en astillas, corrió tirándose al suelo para coger a Luffy del brazo. Se había quedado a un segundo de caer en la lava.

-Vamos chico. Arriba.

Le ayudó a subir.

-¿Estas bien? -el chico asintió-. ¡Entonces en marcha!

Le obligó a levantarse y ambos se lanzaron a la carrera entre explosiones y oro. No pensaron que lo iban a conseguir, pero lo hiciero. Cuando traspasaron el portal se permitieron hasta respirar.

-¡Shanks! ¡Me has salvado! ¡Has renunciado al tesoro para salvarme!

-Era solo una manera de ocupar una vida de soledad, grumete -se quitó importancia-, ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa con la que matar el tiempo.

-¡Señor Luffy!

Alzaron la mirada. El Sunny se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Solo quedan dos minutos y treinta y cinco segundos para que se destruya el planeta!

Ace y Sabo se estaba encargando de atar a los piratas. Law estaba curando a los heridos. De esta manera la única apta en ese momento para conducir y que podía mantener serenidad y calma era la chica yokai.

-Acércate suave. -le guiaba Mihawk, con el brazo en cabestrillo por su chaqueta desecha- Muy suave.

-Eso hago, eso hago.

Vivi obedecía ordenes con la cabeza todo lo fría que podía mantener. Aún así no se evitó que se diera un chocazo de lomo para recoger a los dos últimos pasajeros.

El profesor les lanzó una escalerilla a los dos que faltaban, por la cual los dos iban avanzando mientras el barco ya se alejaba.

-¡Oh, capitán!- le saludó alegre Shanks una vez ya en el barco- Está usted como venido del cielo.

-Vaya guardándose esos halagos para el juez, Akagami.

La risa de Shanks se volvió forzada.

-¡Rápido Roronoa! -ordenó de nuevo a Vivi- ¡Sácanos de aquí!

-¡Si, mi capitán!

-¡Luffy! -Ace, junto con Sabo, salió del camarote de la tripulación.

-¡Ace, Sabo! ¿Estáis bien?

-Esto deberíamos decirlo nosotros-vio a Shanks- ¿Por qué vienes con él?

-¡Shanks me salvo!

El hermano y el falso cocinero se miraron. El primero desafiante, el segundo solo miraba.

-¿Por qué le has salvado? ¿Porqué era tu resguardo?

Shanks sonrió.

-No creo que sea el momento Ace.

Y no lo era, como tampoco era momento para que una enorme piedra caliente se cargara la parte de arriba de la vela del palo mayor, cayendo además parte del dicho palo sobre uno de los cañones. Los propulsores perdieron fuerza.

-¡Fuerza suprimida a un treinta por ciento! ¡Yohohoho!

-¡No tiene gracia -le gritó el profesor al borde del cataclismo personal- ¡Capitán! ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¡No vamos a poder salir del planeta a tiempo!

-¡Cálmese profesor! ¡Haga el favor de calmarse de una vez!- él mismo estaba perdiendo los nervios.

El barco intentaba alejarse como podía, pero era evidente que no tenía suficiente rapidez, y que no la iban a tener.

Luffy miró hacia atrás, hacia el portal. Después oyó un ruido, era el cañón medio destrozado entre un montón de escombros, sobre todo de un escombro que parecía... ¡Una tabla!

-¡Capitán! -corrió hacia el cañón- ¡De media vuelta! ¡Hay que ir al portal!

-¡Se puede saber que dice grumete!

-¿¡En que estas pensando Luffy!? -le preguntó el profesor- . ¡Ese portal lleva ahora al mismo Infierno!

-¡Lo sé! -dijo arrodillado intentando juntar la tabla con el cañón con una cuerda-. ¡Pero si consigo llegar hasta allí podré cambiarlo a otro sitio!

-¡Eso es una locura!

Shanks vio el camino que el chico tenía por delante. Era complicado, muy complicado. Pero el ya había visto a Luffy haciendo piruetas más difíciles que ese recorrido.

-¿Qué necesitas, chico?

-¡Necesito unir esto a esto!

-Déjame a mi.

Con el láser de su brazo juntó el cañón, ahora propulsor, a los restos de escombro, ahora tabla.

-Aquí lo tienes.

Lo colocó en la balaustrada y Luffy se montó en ella.

-¡Luffy! ¡Detente! -le paró su hermano más mayor- ¡Entiendo lo que quieres hacer! ¡Pero déjame a mi!

-¡Tú no puedes! ¡Ni Sabo ni tú podéis! ¡Lleváis años sin coger una tabla!

En el pecoso se formó un gesto de impotencia. Shanks llamó su atención con una tos.

-Creo que es un buen momento para que confíes en tu hermano.

Miró a Sabo. El rubio asintió.

-Como no lo consigas pienso darte por culo toda la otra vida.

-¡Hecho!

Y salió por la borda.

Con el talón pulsó el disparador del cañón. Funcionaba perfectamente. Despegó como una flecha.

En el barco Vivi y Mihawk se miraron. No hubo orden, pero aún así la chica giró el timón para dar media vuelta.

* * *

><p>Law, que trataba en la enfermería el ojo del peliverde, se dio cuenta del giro.<p>

-¿Por qué han dado media vuelta?

-¿Por qué va a ser? -se rió Zoro- Porque a Luffy se le ha ocurrido una idea de las suyas.

* * *

><p>Luffy iba lo más rápido que podía y con gran soltura esquivaba rocas, explosiones y paredes que se levantaban sin avisar. Todo iba bien, podía llegar, estaba llegando.<p>

El cañón reutilizado dejó de funcionar.

-¿Qué? -fue cayendo, por más que seguía pulsando con el talón- ¡No, no, no!

Desde el barco podían verle, como si sus corazones fuese atravesados por puñales.

-Vamos Luffy -murmuraba el cyborg apretando su puños- Vamos...

Luffy miró la pared, teniendo otra de sus ideas. Dirigió el cañón contra esta. Saltaron chispas.

-¡Vamos!

El calor hizo encender de nuevo el trasto, y este explotó propulsando al chico con más fuerza que antes.

En el barco hubo una celebración de gritos. Excepto por el capitán que seguía dirigiendo a la chica.

-¡A la derecha, a la derecha! ¡Tenga cuidado con esa roca!

Entonces, Vivi, sucumbida por la presión que le daba la situación y, sobre todo, que le daba el capitán, explotó como el cañón.

-¿¡Quiere callarse de una vez y dejarme conducir tranquila, joder!?

Luffy ya estaba en el portal. Solo tuvo que inclinarse, solo eso. Como si fuera lo más fácil.

* * *

><p>El universo estaba silencioso por aquellos lares, estaba en paz. Nada parecía que lo perturbaría. Hasta que cierto portal de forma triangular dejó paso a una nave que huía de la gran explosión de un planeta.<p>

Esta vez el grito de entusiasmo fue definitivo.

-¡Lo ha conseguido, lo ha conseguido!-. Abrazaba el narizotas al esqueleto.

-¡Yohoho!

-¡Ese es nuestro hermano, Ace! ¡Ese es nuestro hermano!

-¡Lo sé, joder! ¡Es el capullo con más suerte del mundo!

Vivi, con sus ojos llorosos de la emoción vio como Law y Zoro, este con un parche, salían también a ver como había salido la cosa. No les fue muy difícil deducir el porqué de la celebración. También sonrieron.

Shanks seguía apoyado, mirando al chico con una sonrisa. Pensando "es increíble". No obstante se dio cuenta de algo más, el chico estaba perdiendo fuerza, igual que hacía unos segundos y cada vez estaba más atrás del barco. Y esa vez no tenía manera de hacer funcionar el propulsor de turno.

-¡Parad la nave! ¡Le chico no puede llegar!

Todos miraron a Luffy confirmando las palabras del cyborg. La chica apagó los propulsores, pero aún así Luffy estaba demasiado lejos. No iba a llegar.

-¡Law!-le llamó el híbrido-. ¿No puedes hacer nada?

-¡Está demasiado lejos y esa tabla es demasiado grande!

-¡Esto es absurdo!- exclamó Ace-. ¡Ese gilipollas no puede morirse ahora!

Alguien saltó por la borda. Nadie vio bien quién era, pero lo supieron cuando sus brazos se transformaron en dos alas de fuego celeste y dorado.

-¡Marco! -le llamó el chico cuando el piloxiano ya estaba junto a él.

-Rápido, súbete a mi espalda. Mis fuerzas no está en su mejor momento.

Law le había tratado antes que a Zoro, porque aunque pareciera lo contrario, su estado había estado más critico que él del peliverde. En ese momento estaba bien, suficiente para volar, pero no era para tirar cohetes, algo de lo que todo el mundo era o iba siendo consciente. Los diez minutos que tardaron en volver al barco fueron eternos para muchos.

-¡Pues no ha sido para tanto! ¡jajaja! -rió el chico a carcajadas.

Y por variar, esa vez el capón no se lo dio Ace, ni Shanks, se lo dio Sabo. Todo el mundo tenía un límite en cuanto a aguantar tensiones. Mientras tanto, el mayor de los D. Monkey y el piloxioano se miraban, sin decir nada.

-Disculpa Ace – le susurró Shanks al oído-. Pero no deberías preguntar algo así como "¿Por qué era tu resguardo?".

-¡Cállese! -le ordenó con la cara roja.

Mihawk, todavía detrás de la chica que manejaba el timón, miró al frente. A lo lejos se veía el puerto espacial. ¿Cuanto tardarían en llegar?

-¡Cuatro horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar al puerto! ¡Yohohoho!

* * *

><p>Law bajó por las escaleras hasta entrar en la cocina, donde su antiguos compañeros estaban todos atados al palo mayor. Incluido Eustass. Ignorando los insulto de los demás, se arrodilló ante el pelirrojo. Sonrió.<p>

-Eres un idiota. ¿Por qué me dijiste que había matado a Smoker?

El cortador se sorprendió al oír eso. Apartó la mirada.

-No te lo dije, tú lo distes por hecho.

El perlado resopló cansado.

-Siempre serás un crió -el otro le puso una mirada asesina, pero la ignoró-. Me voy Eustass.

-¿Qué?

-Me voy de este barco. Quedan un par de botes abajo, y tengo una amnistía firmada por Mihawk. No sé a donde iré pero planeo hacer una nueva vida. Sin ilegalidades.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

-Porqué tengo otra amnistía para ti.

Ahora si que se sorprendió.

-Fue el trato con él capitán -siguió Law-. ¿Quieres venirte conmigo?

Eustass bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de todo.

-Si.

Segundos más tarde, ambos estaban ya en uno de los últimos botes que quedaban en el barco, alejándose de este.

-¿Por qué no te has despedido? Son tus amigos del alma ¿No?

Law sonrió.

-Lo mio nunca han sido las despedidas formales, es mejor así -hizo una pausa-. Eustass.

-Dime.

-Quiero derrocar a Doflamingo.

El pelirrojo le miró estupefacto.

-¿Al Maluka?

-Si, por eso empecé a usar mis poderes. Sé que puedo derrotarlo, después de esta odisea aún más.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-No quería involucrarte. Quería una vida en paz contigo. Después... ya se vería todo.

Eustass miró al infinito.

-Espero que no me lo hayas dicho para que espere mi muerte sabiendo que cuando la palme iras a darle una paliza a ese cretino sin mi.

-Yo espero que no pienses ir a Dawn ahora mismo.

-Claro que no, no soy tan imbécil. Pero yo también puedo volverme más fuerte ¿Sabes? Tú eres el listo, te dejaré a ti que decidas cuando estamos preparados. Pero más vale que sea antes de que tenga que llevar bastón, si no nunca te lo perdonaré.

En ese momento, el sorprendido fue Law.

-Vaya, Eustass, cuanta madurez.

-¡Deja de cachondearte de mi con tu maldito sarcásmo!

Se quedaron callados durante unos segundos.

-Eustass.

-¿Ahora que quieres?

-Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti, joder.

* * *

><p>-¿Esos del bote no son Law y Eustass? -preguntó el peliverde.<p>

-¿Quééééé? -empezó Luffy a hacer pucheros mirando como se iba el bote-. Sin despedirse... ¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Seguro que nos volvemos a encontrar tarde o temprano! -carcajeo.

Marco se puso de pie en la balaustrada y se acuclilló mirando dentro del barco.

-Espero que no importe si me voy yendo yo también. Han pasado muchas cosas en esta odisea pero sé que si piso puerto con vosotros me tocará un viaje a prisión. ¿Me equivoco, capitán?

-No se equivoca- respondió Mihawk de manera cortante.

-Entonces no me queda más remedio que aprovechar este momento de invalidez por parte de la mayoría e irme -miró a Ace- pero de verdad espero veros de nuevo.

Y se marchó, sin que nadie pudiera detenerle o decir nada.

-¿Creéis que llegará? -preguntó el pecoso preocupado-. Seguía muy débil.

-¿Qué más te da?- se alzó de hombro el híbrido- Oid ¿Dónde esta Shanks? ¿También se ha ido?

-No os preocupéis ¡Yohohoho! Solo necesita unos momentos solo. No pasará nada.

-¿Y tú donde estabas?- le preguntó el profesor.

-Secreto, yohohoho.

* * *

><p>Brook había recuperado su memoria, con ella, el numero de códigos que formaban la clave que abría una pequeña caja fuerte detrás de sus costillas. También recordaba que era.<p>

-Roger me dijo que se lo diera aun tal Shanks Akagami si me encontraba con él. No creo que vuelva a encontrarme a otra persona con ese nombre.

Así el pelirrojo se fue, solo, al camarote de la tripulación. Con el paquetito que le había dado el esqueleto robot. Lo abrió, era una cinta de audio.

Con su mano humana temblorosa, tomó la cinta, la colocó en el reproductor de su brazo robótico y dejó que esta se escuchara.

-Hola Shanks.

El corazón se le paró unos segundos. No podía ser. Esa voz...

-No me preguntes como pero sabía que nada te detendría ir a por ese tesoro, pequeño cabrón. -rió aquella voz, pero se notaba que era una risa poco sana, enferma-. Siento que hayas tenido que irte con las manos vacías. Pero diantres... me costó toda una vida reunir todas esas montañas de oro, por muy divertido que me pareciera que alguien lo intentara. -volvió a reír, tosió-. Solo quería despedirme de una manera más correcta de lo que lo hice en su tiempo. Sé que fui egoísta, pero pensé que así sería más fácil para los dos. Espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde -rió un vez más-. Cuida mi sombrero Shanks. Quiero que esté siempre en buenas manos.

Eso fue todo. No había más.

El pelirrojo sintió la tibieza de sus lagrimas recorrerle por la mejilla derecha.

-Adiós, capitán.

* * *

><p>Luffy bajó donde los botes, esperando encontrarle. Shanks estaba desamarrando el último que quedaba.<p>

-¿Te vas?

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada. Sonrió al verle.

-He dedicado mi vida a una obsesión. Me gustaría que lo que me queda pudiese descansar... disfrutar.

-¿Dejarás las aventuras?

-No creo -creo-. Deberé buscarme una nueva tripulación, más fiable y tal vez más formada. Conocí a una tal Ben una vez... ¿Vas a avisar al capitán?

Luffy miró la palanca que abría la compuerta para los botes. Fue hasta ella y la empujó hacia abajó para que el casco del barco se abriera.

-Después de todo -se alzó de hombro-, sé que eres buena gente.

Sin poder evitarlo, el cyborg abrazó al chico, y este le abrazó a él.

-Vente conmigo -le dijo una vez apartado con las manos sobre sus hombros- viviremos odiseas más espectaculares que esta.

Luffy sonreía, pero apartó esas manos de sus hombros.

-Cuando llegué a este barco te hubiese pedido que me llevaras contigo. Pero han cambiado mucho las cosas. Quiero ser el propio capitán de mi navío, proteger a mis propios compañeros, y vivir mis propias aventuras. Y eso debo hacerlo solo.

Shanks le escuchó. Seguidamente le hizo otra burla.

-De todas formas no te iba a llevar. ¿Quiere quiere un grumete inútil consigo?

-¿¡Qué dices cabrón!? ¡Te aseguro que te vas a tragar tus palabras! ¡Sigo siendo un grumete pero algún día te superaré! ¡Te lo juro!

El cyborg abrió mucho los ojos, luego empezó a reír y después a carcajear.

-¿¡Que te hace tanta gracia!?

-Nada, nada -seguía riendo-. Luffy.

-Di... dime.

-Ten -colocó el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza.

-Tu... tu sombreo.

-Ahora es tuyo. Cuídalo, es muy importante.

-S-si...

El pelirrojo se apartó y se subió en el bote.

-Shanks -le llamó con la voz quebrada- ¿Volveremos a vernos?

-Eso depende de si te haces lo suficiente fuerte como para ello.

El bote se liberó y desapareció por la gran escotillas. Luffy se acercó corriendo a esta, Shanks le saludó desde allí, él le correspondió el saludo. Estaba feliz, pero a la vez triste, por las dos razones el chico no pudo parar de llorar en un buen rato.

18 MESES DESPUES...

Las cosas no podían ir mejor en la nueva posada. Esta era mucho más grande y con mejores comodidades que aquella que se perdió en el fuego. Además, la buena comida, el amable servicio y el músico robot que amenizaba las veladas atraían mucha clientela.

Sin embargo, ese día aparentaba ser tranquilo. Solo dos hombre estaban allí ocupando una mesa. El primero era joven, de apariencia de unos casi treinta años en humano, vestía de calle aunque algo formal. El segundo era ya bastante viejo, pero muy jovial y enérgico, vestía con el uniforme de la vicealmirante. De fondo se oía el violín de Brook.

-Que alguien como tú haya dejado la Marina es una auténtico desastre. Sobre todo ahora que ha aparecido ese Akagami por ahí. Se ha convertido en uno de los Cuatro Emperadores en tiempo récord ¿sabes?

-No sé apure, Garp. No es algo permanente. Solo necesito un corto descanso.

-Con el concepto de tiempo que tiene tu raza para cuando decidas cortar ese corto descanso ya hará muchos siglos que yo estaré bajo tierra. Al menos me has dado un sustituto perfecto.

-¿Cómo le va a Zoro?

-Mejor que a nadie. No ha escondido lo que es. Se ha ganado la admiración de muchos.

-Y el odio supongo. Cuando me lo comentó le dije que era una locura y una inconsciencia.

El viejo rió.

-No te preocupes Mihawk, no te creas que eres el único yokai infiltrado, el chico estará bien. Además, mi nieto está con él-inspiró con orgullo- Mi nieto... Aún me cuesta creer que Luffy decidiera hacerse marine.

-Eso es porque eres un viejo manipulador de mierda -puso Ace su plato de un golpe en la mesa- Termina eso y largo ya.

-¡Tendrá el niño poco respeto por tus mayores! -se levantó para darle un capón haciendo que su cara se estampara contra la mesa-. Dime algo como eso y os desmantelo el chiringuito. Que te recuerdo, nieto desagradecido, que lo habéis levantado con mi dinero.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y crees que Luffy seguiría en la marina después de eso?

-¡A mi no me amenaces!- le dio otro capón, resopló y volvió a sentarse- Bueno, bueno, mejor comamos, que para eso hemos venido.

-Y para fisgonear como una vecina cotilla.

-¿Quieres callarte ya niño?- el abuelo se llevó el tenedor a la boca- ¿Mm?

-Ahora que te pasa. Si no te gusta no te lo pienso cambiar.

-No es eso. ¿Pero esto lo ha preparado Sabo? No sabe como siempre.

-No. Ha sido nuestro nuevo cocinero.

-¿Nuevo? ¿Habéis contratado a alguien más? Creí que solo teníais al robot músico y esta chica, a Vivi ¿De que raza es el nuevo?

-Piloxiano.

Alguien entró por la puerta.

-Buenos días. Uff, la que está cayendo. Como se nota que estamos en esos meses que llueve día si, día también.

-Hola profesor- paró el músico de tocar- un gusto verle ¡Yohohoho!

-Igualmente. Capitán, vicealmirante, buenos días a ustedes también.

-Buenos días.

-Yo no soy capitán.

-La costumbre.

-¿Qué tal está, profesor?

-Muy bien, Ace. Gracias. La verdad que mejor que bien.- dejó el paraguas en la entrada y se quitó el abrigo para ponerlo sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que se iba a sentar- Cuando escribí un libro retratando nuestras aventuras por el tesoro de Roger jamás pensé que se convertiría en un best-seller universal. He recaudado lo perdido en este viaje con creces. Y no dudo de que la cosas siga así unos años.

-Y tampoco le hará falta inventarse nada- comentó el halcón- la odisea que vivimos fue ya bastante surrealista de por si.

-Y que lo diga- apoyó Ace.

-Pero tampoco esta mal adornar un poco la cosa, digo yo- defendió el narizotas.

-¿Cómo las hazañas del capitán Usopp?- bromeó el pecoso.

La puerta se abrió una vez más dejando paso a una persona. Todos se quedaron extrañados más el supuesto desconocido siguió cubierto con la capa que le venía protegiendo de la lluvia.

-¿Necesita algo?

-Traigo una carta -mostró un sobre-. No concreta a quién va, solo que debía llegar a esta posada.

-A ver...- el pecoso tomó la carta y la examinó sin abrirla-. ¡Eh! ¡Venid todos! ¡Tenemos carta de Law!

-¿En serio? Ya era hora- salió Sabo de la cocina seguido por los demás, Vivi y Marco.

-Empiezo- Ace se aclaró la voz-. Para los de la posada: Ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que escribí. La verdad no han cambiado mucho las cosas. Eustass y yo seguimos de acá para allá. Aunque no es por eso por lo que os envió esta carta. Hace unas semanas nos encontramos con alguien, que decía conocer a Vivi y a Zoro, os lo envío junto con esta carta.

Todos miraron directamente al encapuchado, a la vez que Vivi y Mihawk se dieron cuenta de que había un olor que la lluvia y lo mojado habían tapado. Pero fue a la chica la que le afectó ese olor, porque lo reconocía.

La yokai se llevó las manos a la boca en un grito contenido mientras que sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear.

-No puede ser... es imposible.

El encapuchado se descubrió el rostro.

-Estaba en Perro cuando sucedió todo, pude sobrevivir al Exterminio -explicó aquel hombre con aspecto de ave rapaz con una sonrisa-. ¿Os he echado de menos princesa Vivi?

-¡Pelu!

Llorando, fue abrazar a aquel hombre que tanto quería.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:** Algo raro pasó cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía que poner "continuará..." sino "fin". No me podía creer que esta historia, después de todo, estuviese terminada. Supongo porque fue una de las primeras que empecé y la segunda más larga de las que tengo.

Sea como sea el fin ha llegado. Respecto a eso, me debatí mucho respecto a que debería hacer Luffy, si ser pirata como en One piece o ser marine para seguir la historia del Planeta del tesoro. Como veis, me decanté por la segunda, me hacía ilusión, sobre todo por el pobre Garp y, además, del Luffy pirata tenemos de sobra (risas).

Al final la relación de Luffy y Shanks ha quedado indefinida. Lo siento por aquellos que esperaban algo. Cuando se estaban despidiendo creí que entre ellos había ese amor, pero expresado de una manera demasiado inocente como para cruzar otras lineas. Así los veo yo.

Y creo que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¡No os olvidéis del epílogo! ¡Bye!


	38. Epílogo

**Epilogo:**

**Muchas eternidades después...**

La joven mujer de cabellos celestes estaba sentada en una de las mesas del café parisino. Su taza ya estaba vacía y ella se dedicaba a pasar tranquilamente las hojas de su libro.

-Buenos días -la saludaron dulcemente a la vez que ponían las manos sobre sus hombros y le daban un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Pelu -le sonrió.

El hombre tomó la silla para sentarse frente a ella, el camarero de aspecto francés le tomó nota. Pidió un cortado. Volvió a mirar a la mujer.

-Veo que vuelves a leer esa historia.

-No puedo evitarlo. Me trae muchos recuerdos. Además yo presencié la verdadera aventura, reconozco lo que el profesor Usopp se inventó, y eso me hacer reír. Es su toque.

-Sé a que te refieres. Exageró demasiado en la escena en que Zoro canta ¿verdad?

-Él casi le mata por ello- rió.

Su conversación tuvo que ser interrumpida. Vieron acercarse a una chica de piel oscura y ropas de estilo hindú montada en un tigre.

-Alika ¿Que tal va todo?

-Muy bien jefa Vivi.

-¿Otra vez con lo de jefa? Llevo milenios diciéndote que no me llames así.

-Lo siento, es mi programación.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Si. Su hijo tendrá una gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias, Alika.

-Gracias a usted.

La chica se fue. Pelu empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo pensaba que aunque no seas reina desde luego te comportas como tal.

-No digas eso.

-Lo digo en serio. Fíjate en este parque de atracciones, te llevó tiempo pero con los siglos lo has convertido en todo un reino y un refugio para los yokais de todas las familias, y estos robots con alma de humanos... son los mejores súbditos del mejor país.

-Eso es mérito de ellos, no mio.

-Como sea.

-¿Has pensado ya en que regalarle a nuestro hijo?

-¿Para que pensar?-se alzó de hombros-. Siempre le va a gustar más lo que le traiga Zoro que lo que le de yo.

-No digas tonterías.

-Es la verdad.

-Pues esmérate más, gilipuertas- apareció una tercera voz en la conversación.

-¡Zoro!- se levantó la peliazul para darle una abrazo.

El peliverde le correspondió el abrazó y la miró con sus dos ojos, uno de ellos, el izquierdo, robótico y adornado por una cicatriz vertical.

-¿Acabas de llegar?

-Si, me dirigía ahora a la posada para dejar las cosas- señaló la mochila que llevaba al hombro- ¿Donde está el niño? Tengo algo para él.

-Está jugando con U2 por ahí. ¿Mihawk no ha venido contigo?

El híbrido le lanzó una de esas miradas que mataban.

-No me digas -bromeó Pelu-. Otra vez habéis roto para siempre.

-¡Esta es la definitiva!

-¿Cuantas veces ha sido la definitiva?

-No te metas con él Pelu. Ellos son así, necesitan pelearse y no verse por un tiempo para darse cuenta de que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

-¡Yo puedo vivir perfectamente sin él!

-¿Pero cual es vuestro récord estando juntos?-siguió el yokai halcón-. ¿Quinientos años? Por lo menos la próxima vez podríais intentar durar mil.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no voy a volver con él!

-Ya, ya. Es cuento ya me lo sé.

A Zoro se le estaba marcando una vena en la frente. Inspiró y expiró para calmarse.

-Voy a la posada a dejar mis cosas- empezó a andar.

-Zoro- le llamó la chica- también ha venido Laila. Lo digo para que no vuelva a pasar lo de siempre y acabes enrollado con ella por despecho. Que Mihawk no se merece que vuelvas con él después de eso.

-¡Él hace lo mismo!- y se fue alargado sus paso.

-¿¡Entonces vais a volver!?

-¡NO!

Y ya si que se fue. Vivi sonrió mirándole.

-Que relación más extraña tiene esos dos- comentó el hombre, levantándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la mujer para atraerla hacía él.

-Creo que simplemente a los dos les cuesta comprometerse. Pero se quieren, que es lo importante.

* * *

><p>Zoro atravesó el parque, varias veces porque se perdió, y llegó a la posada. Vivi había hecho todo lo posible para que siguiera intacta durante todos esos milenios, y lo había conseguido. Ahora era el monumento histórico del parque.<p>

Cruzó la vaya y llegó hasta la puerta. Al pasar se encontró a Brook tras la barra.

-¡Yohohoho! ¡Señor Zoro! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

-Hola Brook. ¿Me das una habitación?

-¡Claro! ¿Vienes con Mihawk?

-No -respondió de manera cortante.

-¿Entonces te doy la habitación al lado de la de Laila?

-¡Me da igual!

Al final consiguió que le diera la llave.

-Ah, Señor Zoro.

-Dime.

-Busqué eso que me pidió.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Si, aquí lo tengo -sacó de la barra un viejo, viejísimo, álbum de fotos-. Lo años han pasado por él, pero los hologramas siguen intactos.

-Gracias -recogió el álbum con una sonrisa de añoranza.

-¿Quieres un pañuelo? Cuando yo lo revisé lloré tanto que mis ojos se pusieron rojos. Aunque... ¡Yo no tengo ojos! ¡Yohohoho!

* * *

><p>Dejó su escaso equipaje en el suelo de cualquier manera y se sentó en la cama, con el albúm en su regazo. Lo abrió.<p>

Las dos primeras paginas tenían las dos primeras fotos holográficas. Por un lado la de todos cuando se inauguró la nueva posada después de aquella aventura en el planeta del tesoro. Por el otro él mismo junto con Luffy, los vestidos de cadetes para entrar en la marina.

Sonrió. Luffy le estaba ahogando al pasarle con demasiado entusiasmo el brazo por el hombro.

Fue cambiando de página. Había muchas en la posada, fueron muy buenos tiempos. De la boda de Sabo y de Koala, del primer cumpleaños de la hija de Usopp y Kaya. Una le hizo gracia al recordarla, era de Ace y Marco cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos aparentaba cuarenta años. Y también...

Unas cuantas de Mihawk y él que pasó más que deprisa y más que cabreado.

Llegó a una, esta era de conjunto. Luffy y él ya habían ascendido a capitanes. La alférez Nami también estaba con ellos, los tres se habían vuelto inseparable desde hacía pocos años. Y otra en aquel bar de Nut. Quien diría que después de eso Sanji también decidiría unirse a la Marina. Todo por Nami, claro. En la siguiente pagina estaba aquella pareja de Aladrum, Robin y Franky, los conocieron a través de Ace y Sabo. Cada vez que llegaban a ese planeta pasaba por ahí.

También había fotos holográficas de Law y Eustass, aunque realmente era pocas, no se dejaban ver mucho, y de una para otra se notaba un paso drástico de los años.

Pensar en la pareja le hizo recordar aquella batalla en Dwan. A Luffy y a Eustass ya les había aparecido color blanco en partes de su cabellera. Ambos dieron más guerra que nadie. Sin quitar a Law, que además su batalla siguió día tras día como Maluka. Los cambios que hizo en un propio planeta hicieron que incluso en ese momento, después de pasar miles y miles de años, fuera considerado como un profeta o un guía. Si ellos supieran...

-Estas muy guapo con barba.

Zoro levantó la mirada. En el vano de la puerta estaba una chica, de apariencia de unos diecisiete años. Morena de piel y de pelo, ojeras y varías perlas negras en la piel.

-Desde luego eres la copia femenina exacta de Law.

-Deja de decir eso cada vez que me ves -dijo molesta-. Ya te lo expliqué una vez, los perlados no tenemos nada que ver con el que murió creando nuestra perla.

-Sé lo que me dices. Y lo pensé la primera vez que Law se reencarnó. Su descendiente era rubio, ojos azules y no muy listo. Pero contigo es diferente, Laila, eres igual, solo que en tía.

Ella se puso seria. Se apoyó de espaldas en el vano.

-Los yokai creéis mucho en ese "alma de todas las cosas". Tal vez sea eso o tal vez,..tus ganas de volver a aquellos tiempos- sonrió.

Zoro también sonreía pero no quiso mantenerle la mirada.

-Lo siento ¿Te he puesto triste?

-No -volvió a mirarla- no lo has hecho.

Ella entró en la habitación para acercarse a él. Se acuclilló y le cerró el albúm. Se lo apartó de las piernas para arrodillarse apoyándose en las rodillas del peliverde y besarle en los labios.

-No tienes vergüenza Roronoa. Utilizarme por despecho.

-Eres tú la que te dejas utilizar.

-No es algo que yo pueda evitar- se levantó y se encogió de hombros- Eres mi tipo.

-Definitivamente eres igual que Law.

Ella suspiró.

-Han pasado milenios desde que existió ese Law, incluso si de verdad hubiese una especie de herencia genética ya se habría perdido.

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso.

-Como tú quieras. ¿Vas a ver al chico?

-Si, ahora iba a ir.

-Está en los coche de choque. Al menos ahora, ese niño loro es un inquieto, al segundo le ves al segundo no lo ves.

-Lo sé, ya me lo conozco.

-¿Sabes?- dijo ya yéndose- a veces parece más hijo tuyo que de Vivi y Pelu.

Y se fue dejándole solo en la habitación.

Zoro miró su mochila. Tomó aire para suspirar. Se levantó. Recogió la mochila del suelo y abrió la cremallera. Sacó de dentro algo. Era un sombrero de paja.

El peliverde se quedó mirándolo, llevando su mente por los recuerdos, hasta un anciano Luffy dedicándole sus últimas palabras.

-Quiero que te lo quedes tú.

-Pero este sombrero te lo dio él. No sería mejor que...

-No pienso incinerarlo conmigo, Zoro. No soy capaz de hacerle eso a su sombrero. Prefiero que queda en buenas manos. Por favor, quédatelo. Y si encuentras a alguien que deba llevarlo...-tosió- Joder ¿Por qué eres tan joven? -bromeó- me haces sentirme viejo.-a pesar de los años tenía la misma risa.

-¿De verdad quieres que me lo quede?

-No hay nadie mejor que tú.

Tardó en dar una respuesta.

-Esta bien.

-Gracias Zoro. Se nota que siempre has sido mi mejor amigo.

El híbrido presionó el sobrero contra su pecho. A su mente venía el funeral, donde esparcieron sus cenizas en el mismo lugar que las de Shanks Akagami. En un acantilado. Al estilo de los yokais Ave. Lo veía todo como si lo estuviera viviendo. Las lágrimas de Vivi caían sobre el hombro de Pelu; Marco, viejo y achacoso, y Law, después de la segunda perdida más importante de su vida, intentaban mantener el tipo; el hijo de Sabo abrazaba a la hija de Usopp; Brook tocaba la melodía más triste que jamás hubiese escuchado nadie; la mano de Mihawk se colocaba sobre su hombro dándole ánimos.

Se le volvió a hinchar una vena en la frente al recordar a ese maldito yokai halcón. Movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro para espabilarse y salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja el esqueleto robot seguía donde estaba.

-¿Has visto a Laila? -preguntó con malicia.

-Si, la he visto- contestó con desgana.

-Pobre chica inocente.

-¿Inocente? Esa sabe más que cualquiera de nosotros.

Brook se fijó en el sombrero. Zoro se dio cuenta.

-Voy a dárselo.

Brook no tenía rasgos faciales debido a su forma huesuda, pero parecía que sonreía.

-Me parece la mejor de las opciones ¡Yohohoho!

Zoro también sonrió. Salió por la puerta.

La atracción de los coches de choque estaba a dos pasos, no tenía perdida, ni tan siquiera para Zoro. Vio al crio desde lejos, era fácil diferenciarle por su pelo, al haber nacido como yokai loro este era de color rojizo por la parte de arriba, y de color azulado por la parte de abajo.

El niño tambíen le vio a él, se le iluminó la cara al encontrarle y salió corriendo donde el peliverde.

-¡Tío Zoro!

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo estas pequeño?- se arrodilló para recibir su abrazo, escondiendo el sombrero a su espalda.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué escondes ahí? ¿Es un regalo? ¿Es para mi? ¿Qué es?

-Tranquilo niño hiperactivo. Mira.

Le mostró el sombrero. El lorito se quedó mirándolo. Su cara se volvió a iluminar.

-¡Es un sombrero de paja! ¡Cómo el capitán de tus historias!

-¿Te equivocas?- la acarició el pelo.

-¿Eh? Pero si...

-Es el verdadero.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡El verdadero!? ¿¡No me mientes!? ¿¡Es el de aquel capitán!?

-Y ahora es el tuyo, Luffy -se lo puso en la cabeza- Cuídalo, es muy importante.


End file.
